La chica I
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Akari acaba recibiendo accidentalmente un superpoder que la llevará de tener la vida de una superheroína, tanto con las hazañas como con las tragedias que debe arrastrar, y una de esas tragedias llega cuando una misteriosa chica y convence a Kyouko de convertirse en la enemiga de Akari. AkaAka y KyouAya, principalmente.
1. Prólogo

¡Saludos, gente hermosa de Fanfiction! Ha llegado (¡finalmente!) el momento de ponerme a escribir un fic largo sobre Yuruyuri. A ver qué tal voy en el desarrollo y el apoyo recibido (estoy seguro que alguien ha de leer eso xD)

 **Prólogo**

Akari se había quedado sin energías. Estaba derrotada. Ya no podía pelear contra aquella enemiga misteriosa, cuyo rostro era oculto por una capucha. Había hecho todo cuanto estuvo a su alcance, pero al final todo fue inútil. Nada funcionaba, sin importar lo que intentara.

La misteriosa enemiga se mostraba bastante segura de su victoria, pero a la vez se hacía ver decepcionada, pues desde un principio estuvo esperando que Akari hiciera algo más, pero ese algo jamás se dio. Su brazo derecho todavía le ardía por la herida que le había sido causada anteriormente, pero eso no representó ningún impedimento para vencerlas a todas y tener a Akari en el suelo, prácticamente derrotada como las demás.

─ Se ha acabado, Akari-chan. Ya te había dicho que jamás serías capaz de derrotarme, y por ello es que te di la oportunidad de que dijeras mi nombre, para hacer esta pelea un poco más emocionante, pero parece que no lo has descubierto todavía.

Akari apenas podía moverse en ese momento. El desgaste había sido demasiado, y aun así todo cuanto hizo no sirvió de nada. Akari se pone a llorar de dolor y desesperación. Se culpaba a sí misma por no haber logrado salvar a sus amigas y a su hermana. Ni siquiera las había visto caer ante el horrible poder de aquella enemiga, y en ningún momento pudo lograr hacer algo para al menos salvar a una sola de ellas.

─ Onee-chan… Kyouko-chan… Chinatsu-chan… Himawari-chan…

─ Realmente has sido una decepción, Akari-chan ─ la enemiga empieza a caminar lentamente en círculos, alrededor de Akari. Sus palabras, aunque crueles claramente, las decía con una delicadeza tal que parecía intentar hacer cosquillas a los tímpanos de Akari ─. El dominio de tu poder es tan básico, tan lánguido, tan desganado, que al final decidiste no confiar en ellos y usaste aquello otro para pelear contra mí, a sabiendas que yo ya lo había visto y superado sin ningún problema. No te extrañes de no haber podido salvar a tu hermana, ni tampoco a tus amigas.

Akari no podía sino escuchar en silencio aquellas palabras. Le dolía porque aquello era verdad. Esa extraña que era su enemiga acertaba cruelmente en cada uno de sus señalamientos. La verdad es que jamás pensó que su poder pudiera ser de utilidad para vencer, y por eso estuvo, desde el principio, descartando toda posibilidad de su uso en la batalla. Aún no comprendía el porqué, pero había caído en que se había equivocado al hacerlo así. Por un momento le pareció oír la voz de Akane, aquella frase que la había inspirado a seguir adelante sin importar lo poco especial y efectivo que pudiera parecer su habilidad. Seguía sin entender cómo podría su poder ser de utilidad estando ella sola, pero ahora mentalmente se estaba reprendiendo por no hacer caso a las palabras de Akane.

La única otra persona que estaba de pie en el campo era Nishigaki-sensei, pero como ella no tenía ningún poder especial ni ninguno de sus inventos funcionaba ya, estaba obligada a presenciar la pelea desde la distancia. Akari se estaba hundiendo en sí misma, ya no se veía capaz de seguir adelante de ninguna manera. No había posibilidad alguna de ganar, y lentamente se dejaba caer al suelo, cuando…

─ ¡NO LO HAGAS, AKAZA! ─ grita Nana con todas sus fuerzas ─ ¡NO DEJES QUE EL ESFUERZO Y LA FE DE TODAS SE DESPERDICIE! ¡RECUERDA QUE TU HERMANA Y LAS DEMÁS ESTÁN ESPERANDO POR TU VICTORIA! ¡Y TAMBIÉN YO LO ESPERO! ¡ASÍ QUE LEVÁNTATE Y MUÉSTRANOS A TODAS NOSOTRAS QUE ESA FE NO ES EN VANO!

Akari mira por un momento a su sensei, y sus ojos se humedecen al recordar eso. Lo último que le dijo Kyouko, las palabras de aliento de Akane, el apoyo moral de todas sus amigas… No podía permitirse caer y abandonar todo. Jamás se lo perdonarían si lo hiciese.

─ ¿Entonces otra vez te pones de pie? ─ la enemiga continúa dando vueltas alrededor de Akari ─ Eres persistente, pero pareces que acabas de dar un pequeño paso para comprender ese poder que estoy buscando… ¿Será que finalmente puedo obtener aquello que realmente estoy buscando? Si es así, entonces mi victoria ante ti será todo lo grandiosa que he estado esperando que fuera.

Por alguna extraña razón, a Akari le llegan imágenes a su cerebro, cosas que de pronto le hace entender muchas cosas. Esas últimas palabras de su enemiga se habían convertido en la llave para dar con su verdadera identidad, y cuando lo hace, Akari muestra la mayor sorpresa que haya tenido jamás. Entonces era ella a quién tenía enfrente todo ese tiempo, y eso la perturbaba completamente.

─ Tú… tú…

─ Parece que lo has descubierto, Akari-chan ─ la enemiga se detiene enfrente de Akari, y su voz delataba que sonreía ampliamente ─. Pero no creas que eso lo hará más fácil, pues ahora te venceré definitivamente. Prepárate, Akari-chan, porque de aquí no pasas.

* * *

 **Desde el principio**

El temporal en aquellos días no era bueno. Las lluvias habían hecho que se paralizaran todas las prácticas deportivas al aire libre, además que la mayoría de las alumnas de Nanamori tenían que quedarse un rato en las instalaciones de la escuela, a la espera de que escampase un poco. Entre las chicas afectadas por ese clima tan desatado se encontraba Akari, la cual llevaba casi media hora metida en la casita del club del té, y en todo ese tiempo tuvo que quedarse sola.

El suelo se encontraba muy fangoso para ser práctico irse de allí caminando, y la lluvia no amainaba, así que Akari se tenía que entretener probando con cualquier cosa que encontraba, haciendo hasta lo imposible para hacer honor a su membresía en el "club de entretenimiento", pero pronto el aburrimiento podría mucho más, y Akari acabaría simplemente mirando la lluvia caer en el pasto, pues la puerta del club estaba abierta.

Se estaba haciendo tarde, y la cobertura impedía poder llamar a casa para que fuesen a buscarla. Estaba completamente encerrada. El incesante golpeteo de las gotas de lluvia la empiezan a amodorrar lentamente, hasta que finalmente se siente vencida por el sueño. Justo cuando su consciencia se desvanecía en su propia cabeza, Akari es despertada de golpe por unos fuertes chirridos que venían de afuera.

─ ¿Quién es? ─ nadie responde, y eso hizo que Akari se pusiera nerviosa ─ ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Lentamente Akari se levanta y se dirige a la puerta de la casa-club. Aún llovía de manera descomunal, parecía que estaba diluviando, y el rango de visión de Akari estaba bastante cortado por una leve bruma que se apoderaba lentamente del lugar. No era para nada el escenario ideal el que tenía enfrente, y Akari resuelve a cerrar la puerta con llave para impedir que algún extraño pudiese entrar. Era una suerte que siempre tuviera con ella la llave que Kyouko le había obsequiado en el día de su integración al club de entretenimiento, pues no sabría qué hacer de no haberla tenido. Los chirridos continúan acercándose hasta que Akari podía oírlos justo detrás de la puerta, por lo que se esconde tras la mesa mientras escucha a alguien golpeando la puerta.

─ ¿Quién es? ─ dice Akari muerta de miedo.

─ _¿Akaza? ¿Puedes abrir, por favor?_

Se trataba de Nana Nishigaki. Akari pudo rápidamente reconocer su voz, por lo que suspiró aliviada y se volvió a levantar para abrir nuevamente la puerta. Nishigaki-sensei estaba completamente empapada a pesar de venir con un paraguas, y en su mano libre llevaba un aparato del tamaño de un portafolios y que emitía ese escalofriante chirrido. Akari dudaba que fuera buena idea que Nishigaki-sensei llevara esa cosa, pues ese sonido sugería que volaría en pedazos en cualquier momento.

─ Gracias por abrirme ─ Nishigaki-sensei se dirige rápidamente a la mesa y deposita el extraño aparato ─. Aunque no te lo creas, este nuevo invento mío pesa bastante, y ya llevaba un buen rato cargándolo para que la lluvia no lo estropeara…

─ ¿Qué es esa cosa, sensei?

─ Aún está en fase de experimentación, llevo una semana averiguando lo que hace, pero al menos no ha explotado todavía ─ ríe Nishigaki-sensei, pero Akari se siente incómoda por aquello ─. También he estado pensando en un nombre adecuado para mi invento, pero la inspiración no me llega. Matsumoto no pudo acompañarme el día de hoy por atender asuntos familiares, así que por ahora necesito a alguien que me ayude a probarlo ¿Me ayudarías, Akaza?

Akari quería decir que no, pero no tenía ninguna excusa para rechazar la invitación de su sensei, y además le parecía que se vería tonta si sólo argumentaba que esa cosa chirriante le daba miedo, así que terminó aceptando aquella propuesta. Nana presiona unos cuantos botones y hace que el aparato apuntase a Akari y la iluminase como si se tratara de un proyector. Akari estaba muerta de miedo, temía que aquella cosa pudiera hacer algo terrorífico que la pudiera lastimar de algún modo, pero nada especial pasa, extrañando mucho a Nishigaki-sensei.

─ Vaya, que decepción. Parece que sigue sin funcionar correctamente.

─ Lo siento, sensei, pero no entiendo qué debería hacer esta cosa ─ dice Akari con timidez.

─ Bueno, es un poco difícil de explicar, pero básicamente quería crear un aparato que dotara a las personas de habilidades "especiales", por decirlo de alguna manera ─ responde Nana tranquilamente, aunque sus facciones revelaban lo pensativa que estaba ─. No es la primera vez que llegué a crear esta clase de cosas, pero sí es la primera vez que pude ponerlo a prueba. Había empezado los experimentos con Matsumoto, claro está, pero en ningún momento pude ver ningún cambio o resultado. Matsumoto no presentó absolutamente ninguna nueva habilidad destacable. Tal vez simplemente me equivoqué en mis cálculos y creé un aparato que sólo lanza una luz sin sentido. En ese caso, creo que no he hecho sino perder mi tiempo inútilmente.

A pesar que Akari no emitiera opinión alguna, a favor o en contra, de lo que decía su sensei, la idea de tener habilidades fuera de lo común le parecía maravillosa. Se veía a sí misma con el superpoder de una presencia que todo el mundo sería capaz de notar. Se veía a sí misma en el centro entre sus amigas mientras era saludada con alegría y fervor, y Akari también se podía ver a sí misma bastante alegre siendo tomada en cuenta por todas. Rápidamente despierta de su sueño estando despierta, y se dice mentalmente que algo así no podría ser posible. No había manera de que tuviese tales poderes tan extraños.

Nishigaki-sensei revisa nuevamente su extraño aparato y le hace cuantos ajustes se le ocurren para comprobar su funcionalidad, pero pronto decide dejarlo como estaba y revisa el exterior. Aún llovía a cántaros, por lo que veía completamente imposible salir. El suelo afuera se notaba inundado, y Nishigaki-sensei tuvo la extraña idea de que Akari y ella podrían salir de allí en bote si continuaba lloviendo de esa manera, cosa que le hace bastante gracia, aunque le hubiera gustado más que también estuviera Rise.

─ ¿Sabes, Akaza? Si quieres puedo ayudarte a estudiar, pues sé que se acerca la temporada de exámenes ─ dice Nana para sorpresa de Akari ─. Sé que es un poco injusto que te esté ayudando solo a ti, pero del mismo modo que somos sensei y alumna, también somos amigas, después de todo, y además tenemos que pasar el tiempo de alguna manera ¿Quieres que te dé una mano en aquello que no entiendas?

─ ¡Sí, sensei! Muchas gracias.

Era la única manera que había de matar el tiempo mientras seguía cayéndose aquel oscuro cielo sobre la tierra, y además Akari podía ver despejadas sus dudas gracias a la confiable ayuda de su sensei. Eran muchas las preguntas que Akari tenía respecto a los distintos temas de estudio, y cada pregunta contaba con una respuesta segura y amena de parte de la sensei. En cuestión de una hora de repasos y revisiones, ya Akari se sentía lo bastante lista para enfrentar todos y cada uno de los exámenes si se dieran en ese mismo momento.

─ Has progresado muy bien, Akaza ─ dice Nana con un tono de admiración ─. Seguramente tendrás muy buenas calificaciones, pero recuerda siempre estudiar más para que no se te olvide lo que te he enseñado.

─ Muchas gracias, Nishigaki-sensei.

─ No hay problema. Te dije que también somos amigas, y por eso es natural que te ayudara con lo que hiciera falta ─ Nana se levanta nuevamente y vuelve a dar vistazo fuera ─. Mmmm… Acabo de acordarme que me dejé unos experimentos químicos en el laboratorio. Es mejor que me vaya ahora sin que importe esta lluvia ─ mira por un momento a Akari ─. Te puedes quedar un rato más, Akaza, pero te recomiendo que aproveches la más mínima escampada para que vayas rápido a tu casa. Está claro que esta lluvia no se va a detener hoy. Te dejo el paraguas, por si lo necesitas.

Akari asiente mientras ve a Nishigaki hundirse casi hasta las rodillas en el fango y se va de allí como puede, exponiéndose de lleno a la lluvia que pronto la hace desaparecer entre la oscuridad. Nuevamente Akari se había quedado sola, y así tendría que esperar a que dejase de llover. Por un momento se preguntó cómo estarían sus amigas. Posiblemente estaban todavía dentro de la escuela por la imposibilidad de salir a la calle, o tal vez encontraron el modo para irse de allí rápidamente, pero se olvidaron de ella (esa última idea no le hacía ninguna gracia a Akari). Nuevamente sentía que las pesadas gotas que caían sobre el techo la estaban arrullando, como si se tratara de una canción de cuna, así que se levanta y se pone a buscar en los armarios de la casa. No es que esperara encontrar algo interesante, pero al menos la actividad la ayudaría a mantenerse activa y sobreponerse a todo aquello. Al menos habían futones escondidos, así podría Akari tener algo en qué dormir si no conseguía salir de allí, pero no contaba con otra cosa para guarecerse; no habían pijamas, cepillos de dientes, un cambio de ropa ni un baño. Sólo estaba el futón, y eso le parecía un poco terrible a la pelirroja. Estaba ante un verdadero reto de supervivencia en la casa del club del té.

De pronto el aparato dejado por la sensei empieza a chirriar nuevamente, y Akari se asusta mucho al pensar que alguien podría haberlo encendido, o que se encendiera solo. Al menos ya sabía que aquella cosa no hacía nada, así que se acerca lentamente para apagarlo completamente, pero en cuanto le faltaban solo unos centímetros, nota que algo andaba mal con esa cosa.

─ ¿Eh?

Antes de que tuviera la más mínima oportunidad de reaccionar, el aparato explota y envuelve la salita en una densa nube oscura. Y en cuanto a Akari, ella resulta golpeada de lleno por la explosión. No supo en qué dirección salió volando, ni tampoco se dio cuenta de cuándo o contra qué se golpeó la cabeza. Lo único claro es que de golpe pierde el conocimiento y no recordó nada más por un buen tiempo.

* * *

 **Algunas horas después**

Podía sentir algunas gotas caer sobre sus mejillas.

¿Acaso alguien lloraba? No. No se oía ningún sollozo, ni un lamento. Sólo podía oír que todavía llovía allá afuera.

Lentamente abre los ojos, y Akari nota que las gotas caían de algunas vigas en el techo. Sólo eso le faltaba. Ahora el techo tenía goteras debido a la explosión. La luz había sido apagada, y Akari no dudaba que el foco se hubiese roto por aquello mismo. Intentó levantarse, pero el cuerpo le estaba doliendo al más mínimo movimiento, pero igual se las arregló para acercar una mano a su rostro para limpiarse aquellas gotas, pero de pronto nota algo que le asusta mucho.

Era capaz de sentir su mano moverse. Juraba incluso que la tenía enfrente, pero no podía verla. Prueba a mover los dedos, a abrir y cerrar la palma rápidamente, pero ante sus ojos no pasa nada. Sólo podía ver el techo, como si no hubiera nada atravesado. Ignorando el dolor que sentía, Akari se levanta y se sostiene, un poco mareada, de la mesa. Ahora probaba con mover ambas manos frente a ella, pero siguió sin verse a sí misma. Muerta de miedo como estaba, corre por toda la salita hasta encontrarse un espejo y lo proyecta a su rostro.

─ N-no… Yo…

El espejo podía reflejar todo, menos el rostro de Akari. Prueba todos los ángulos posibles, pero Akari no logra dar con el más mínimo rastro de sí misma. Estaba completamente aterrada. Todo ello sólo podía significar que se había vuelto invisible. Ya no se trataba de una de esas ridículas alegorías de Kyouko y Chinatsu respecto a su presencia, ni tampoco una historia sobre ella misma inventada por alguna de sus amigas, ahora era de verdad. Ella era completamente invisible.

Dejándose caer sobre sus rodillas, Akari rompe a llorar al pensar que así nunca sería capaz de lograr esa presencia por la que llevaba tanto tiempo esforzándose. No quería ni imaginarse lo que pasaría cuando llegase con sus amigas. Nadie podría verla, nadie se daría cuenta que ella se encontraba allí, nadie volvería a notarla, y era por eso que lloraba de esa manera tan amarga.

─ No… No quiero… No quiero ser invisible…

─ _¿Akari? ¿Estás aquí?_ ─ Akari se sobresalta y mira en dirección a la entrada abierta del club.

El terror se apoderaba cada vez más de ella. No ella. De todas las personas que podrían ser las primeras en verla a través ¿por qué precisamente ella? Akane entra a la casa del club con un grueso impermeable y un enorme paraguas, aunque las botas que llevaba se le notaban completamente sucias por el barro y el agua por los que tuvo que pasar.

─ ¿Akari? ¿Qué pasó? Te estuve esperando desde hace horas ─ Akane se quita las botas y los zapatos para no ensuciar los tatamis del club y se acerca a Akari para abrazarla ─. Me asusté mucho de pensar que algo te había pasado. Hace poco entré a la escuela para buscarte, pero nadie me pudo decir dónde te encontrabas, así que se me ocurrió buscarte aquí. Menos mal que te encuentras bien.

Akari no estaba escuchando del todo lo que estaba diciendo Akane, y es que su mente viajaba alrededor de algo que la había dejado completamente sorprendida ¿Akane sí podía verla? ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? ¿Cómo es que podía hacerlo, si ella misma no era capaz de verse? Akane saca un pañuelo del interior de su impermeable y limpia con delicadeza el rostro de Akari, hasta que la menor se decide detener a su hermana.

─ ¿Akari?

─ Onee-chan, ¿de verdad eres capaz de verme? ─ dice Akari con un tono de inocencia que hacía que Akane se derritiera por dentro.

─ Siempre, Akari. Aunque creas que eres invisible para las demás, mis ojos siempre serán capaces de verte ─ es la sencilla respuesta de Akane mientras se quitaba rápidamente el impermeable.

─ P-pero… ¡Pero soy invisible, onee-chan! Yo misma no soy capaz de verme ¿Cómo es que tú sí me ves?

Akane no responde, sino que vuelve a su tarea de limpiarle el rostro a Akari, le da un fuerte abrazo para animarle y le responde al oído:

─ Ya te lo dije. Tú siempre estás ahí, ante mis ojos. Yo jamás dejo de verte. Después de todo, es mi trabajo como tu onee-chan el verte en todo momento.

Akari podía sentir el calor que le transmitía Akane con aquel abrazo. No era tanto porque la protegiera del frío tan horrible que hacía, sino porque la hacía sentir feliz saber que, a pesar de aquel extraño acontecimiento, tenía en su hermana un apoyo total. Le era agradable esa sensación, era un pequeño rayo de esperanza que hacía que todo adquiriese color frente a ella. Akari corresponde al abrazo de Akane y se deja absorber por el confort que ésta le proporcionaba.

─ Gracias, onee-chan. Por un momento creí que…

─ ¿Qué no podría verte? ─ interrumpe Akane muy sonriente ─ Es verdad que me parece que te hiciste ligeramente transparente hace un momento, pero jamás podrías ser invisible para mí. Yo te…

De pronto Akane se detiene y no dice nada más. Lo que estaba por decir no iba a ser la primera vez, en vista del cariño absoluto que profesaba por Akari, pero estaba en ese momento a punto de salírsele la lengua por la forma en que le hablaba. Sí amaba a Akari, pero no del modo en que Akari creía que la amaba. No era para nada un cariño ordinario, ni siquiera un simple cariño intenso, sino un deseo total y casi incontrolable hacia ella. Akane no solo amaba a Akari como hermana o como persona, sino también como mujer, y eso era exactamente lo que Akane tanto temía: que Akari supiese cuán intensos eran sus sentimientos hacia ella.

─ Tú me… ─ Akari deja en suspenso la frase, esperando que Akane terminase.

─ Que te quiero mucho, Akari, y que siempre puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea ─ continúa Akane improvisando de golpe.

Akari sonríe muy contenta y abraza con mayor fuerza a Akane, la cual se sentía muy feliz de ser la receptora y causante de esa alegría en su hermana. Al cabo de un rato (uno que no fue lo bastante largo para Akane) ambas se separan y miran nuevamente afuera. Todo estaba bastante oscuro, pero la lluvia había bajado considerablemente su intensidad, por lo que ambas consideraron la posibilidad de irse. Afortunadamente Akane llevaba consigo un segundo impermeable que se lo dio a Akari para que se lo pusiera rápidamente, pues no sabían por cuánto tiempo podría durar aquel bajón de la lluvia. Ambas toman el paraguas de Akane (Akari prefirió dejar guardado el que le dejó Nishigaki-sensei) y salen de ese lugar casi corriendo, aunque el fangoso terreno las detenía bastante.

─ ¿Nuestros padres están preocupados en casa? ─ dice de pronto Akari.

─ Ellos salieron de la ciudad y no vuelven hasta dentro de unos días ─ dice Akane tranquilamente ─. La pésima cobertura de este momento seguramente les ha impedido llamar a casa, así que me tomé la libertad de salir a buscarte mientras dejaba mi teléfono en casa. Yo misma probé a llamarte varias veces, pero como las llamadas no te llegaban, me preocupé mucho y decidí salir a buscarte.

Akari caía en cuenta de todo lo que explicaba su hermana. Entonces así ocurría todo. El que Akane la ayudara de esta manera, a pesar de lo adverso del camino, le alegraba mucho y le quitaba de la cabeza todas aquellas preocupaciones sobre su invisibilidad de momento. De pronto se acordó nuevamente de Kyouko, Yui y Chinatsu, y no evitó preguntarse si ellas ya se habrían ido a casa. En cualquier caso, dudaba que fueran capaces de verla luego de cómo quedó luego de la explosión. Pensando en aquello, una nueva preocupación llegó a la cabeza de Akari, y Akane lo notó al instante.

─ ¿Qué ocurre, Akari? ─ dijo mientras abrazaba con dulzura a Akari.

─ Onee-chan, ¿crees que haya alguna manera para hacerme visible otra vez?

─ Mmmm… Espero que sí. Desde luego que puedo verte, pero yo sola no seré suficiente para que puedas llevar tu vida de forma normal. Será mejor que empecemos a averiguar cómo te ayudo con tu problema luego de la cena.

─ ¿La cena? ¿Tan tarde es? ─ se asusta Akari.

─ Así es ─ responde Akane calmadamente ─. Claro que esta lluvia hace parecer que oscureció hace horas, pero en realidad anocheció hace como media hora.

Akari estaba bastante consternada. No esperaba haberse quedado inconsciente por tanto tiempo. Realmente aquella explosión hizo mucho más que aturdirla, aunque no se imaginara hasta qué punto la había afectado.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Ahora que he terminado el capítulo, les contaré un pequeño secreto (solo compartido en una ocasión con Gabriel H.A.): Esta historia originalmente quería empezarla el año pasado, o hace casi un año, para ser más exacto ¿Qué paso? Pues problemas de alto daño como la avería de mi PC, el fin del Wi-fi gratis de los vecinos, la imposibilidad (todavía vigente) de recuperar algunos archivos en proyecto que tenía en mi anterior memoria, empecé a trabajar… En fin, muchas cosas me hicieron abandonar temporalmente esta historia, hasta que empecé a leer el fic de Gerendo01 (sí, tú. Me ayudaste mucho sin saberlo xD) de _Mahou Shoujo Akari Magica_. Desde luego, y al igual que Gerendo01 con su extraño crossover, esto lo quise hacer (originalmente) inspirado por las historias de Mr. E's-pen y por la intervención igualmente magnífica de Al Domayan en crear aquella secuela de _Akari, la viajera del tiempo_. Claro está, esta historia que hago no va con la intención de hacer una secuela de ninguna de las historias de Gerendo01, Al Domayan ni Mr. E's-pen. Me dieron un espaldarazo tremendo al darme luces sobre la historia que quería hacer, pero no tengo ninguna intención de tomar (al menos no directa ni inmediatamente) ningún elemento de sus historias para desarrollar la mía (sí, soy muy arrogante, pero por arrogante es que he logrado hacerme querer por quienes me conocen xD). También me inspiré en el viejo género _giallo_ , un boom del terror audiovisual y psicológico creado por los cineastas italianos de los años 70 y 80, y que tienen como grandes precursores los novelistas (también italianos) de los años 20 y 30, aunque este fanfic no será realmente _giallo_ , ni tampoco veo razón para ponerle terror a esta historia, sólo trataré de tomar el misterio que este género conlleva. Bueno, les dejo por ahora, y espero que hayan disfrutado bastante de este fic. Se agradecen los reviews que puedan dejar, que sé muy bien quienes leen y quienes no (especialmente con los del grupo de Yuruyuri fans en Facebook).

Hasta otra


	2. Viviendo un sueño

**Viviendo un sueño**

Tal y como lo había explicado Akane algún rato atrás, la casa estaba completamente vacía. Sus padres no estaban allí para esperarles, y Akane rápidamente revisa su teléfono para confirmar que no había llegado ninguna llamada. Akari se quita lentamente el impermeable en la entrada, y luego se quita las botas que le había dado Akane, tardando un rato así para entrar oficialmente a casa.

Todavía tenía frío, y además estaba asustada por la invisibilidad que todavía padecía y que no se le ocurría cómo ponerle fin. Debía haber alguna manera para volver a ser visible, pero no recordaba en qué momento o de qué forma se había hecho invisible. No saberlo le hacía sentir mal, frustrada… Sólo Akane estaba allí para darle consuelo.

─ ¿No se te ha ocurrido nada para volver a ser visible? ─ dice la mayor con claro interés.

─ Nada. Tengo la cabeza en blanco, onee-chan ─ Akari realmente se esforzaba por encontrar una respuesta, pero no podía encontrarla, sin importar cuánto lo intentase ─. Todo esto hace que me dé miedo, onee-chan ¿Qué pasa si jamás encuentro la manera? ¿O si no la hay en primer lugar?

De los ojos de Akari brotaban gruesas lágrimas de desconsuelo, y Akane no se lo piensa para abrazarla fuertemente, y Akari le corresponde mientras empezaba a llorar.

─ Sí hay una manera, sé que la hay. Sólo tenemos que buscarla juntas, que algo se nos ocurre si lo hacemos así. Así que no llores más, Akari, que me duele verte así.

─ Onee-chan…

Akane mantiene sujeta a Akari por un rato que parecía jamás terminarse, pero Akari en ningún momento hizo intento alguno por soltarse. De hecho le gustaba sentirse protegida de esa manera. Cuando parecía que no había nada ni nadie que le pudiera ayudar, viene precisamente Akane a ofrecerle su mano, a ayudarle en cuanto fuese necesario para solucionar el problema que tenía entre manos. Akane mantiene su fuerte abrazo sólo hasta que llega a confirmar que Akari dejase de llorar (el rato que esperó para ello fue largo, así que el abrazo también lo fue), y entonces mira directamente al rostro de Akari para limpiarle nuevamente las lágrimas.

─ Estaré contigo, pase lo que pase. Te ayudaré a recuperar tu visibilidad sin importar el tiempo que nos tome. Tú eres mi prioridad, así que no hay manera de que me rinda o intente dejarte de lado, así que te pido que no lo hagas tú, Akari.

─ Gracias, onee-chan ─ Akari todavía estaba bastante afligida, pero confiaba ciegamente en Akane ─. Gracias por estar aquí conmigo.

Akane le dedica a Akari su más dulce sonrisa y la acompaña hasta la sala para que pudieran empezar a hablar sobre el tema, pensando que de ese modo encontrarían algo.

* * *

 **Club de entretenimiento**

La lluvia había cesado casi por completo, y eso había permitido que en la casa del club del té irrumpieran Kyouko, Yui y Chinatsu, las cuales venían corriendo a toda velocidad, aunque eso no impidió que llegaran bastante empapadas a la casita.

─ ¿Para qué te distrajiste, Kyouko? ─ se queja Yui mientras dejaba su maletín sobre la mesa ─ La próxima vez que te quedes para ver un árbol te dejamos atrás.

─ ¡Es verdad, Kyouko-senpai! ─ ataca también Chinatsu ─ Acabamos mojándonos más de la cuenta por haberte distraído…

─ Buu, qué aburridas son ─ Kyouko se dirige al closet de la sala para buscar algunas toallas, cuando nota algo distinto en el lugar ─. Por cierto, ¿quién acaba de mover las cosas aquí?

Yui y Chinatsu también se dan cuenta de que algo había pasado: La mesa estaba parcialmente quemada y manchada con una fina capa de cenizas, había un aparato raro hecho añicos tirado a un extremo de la habitación, algunos cojines habían quedado arruinados con quemaduras que terminaron deshaciendo casi completamente sus fundas, una gota cayendo del techo sobre un pequeño charco revelaba que había una gotera… Parecía que hubo un pequeño incendio en aquella habitación, a pesar de que no hubiese ningún daño destacable aparte de los detalles anteriores.

─ ¿Qué pasó aquí? ─ dice Yui completamente confundida.

─ ¡Nooo! ¡El cojín de Yui-senpai! ─ Chinatsu toma el cojín que había quedado en peores condiciones y empieza a olerlo ─ ¿Quién le hizo esta cosa tan horrible al cojín de Yui-senpai? El culpable lo pagará muy caro.

A Kyouko y Yui les salen unas enormes gotas y procuran hacer una pequeña distancia mientras seguían revisando con la vista el lugar. No había señal de que se dañara nada más. Nada había sido robado. Pero precisamente eso hacía que a Yui y Kyouko les pareciese más extraño que el lugar haya quedado así. En ese momento viene nuevamente Nishigaki-sensei, aprovechando que ya no llovía con tanta intensidad, y también ella se muestra sorprendida por cómo había quedado la sala.

─ ¿Qué pasó aquí? ¿Qué hicieron ustedes tres? ─ Nishigaki-sensei se mostraba bastante amenazadora, y las tres jóvenes empiezan a asustarse.

─ No fuimos nosotras, sensei. Justo acabamos de llegar ─ se excusa Chinatsu.

─ Esto ya estaba así cuando llegamos ─ dice Yui sin llegar a ocultar su nerviosismo ─. Alguien dejó esa cosa extraña ahí tirada, y pareciera que causó una explosión…

─ No puede ser… Otra vez un invento mío se va a la basura ─ Nishigaki va a donde estaba el aparato destruido y lo levanta delicadamente, como si fuese un bebé maltratado ─. Parece que tendré que intentarlo otra vez, aunque eso ya me lo había planteado. Pero hay algo más importante, ¿ustedes vieron a Akaza?

─ ¿Akari? ─ se extraña Kyouko ─ Pues no, no la hemos visto. Tal vez regresó a su casa.

─ ¿Usted sí la vio, sensei? ─ se interesa Chinatsu.

─ Estuvimos un rato por aquí, y entonces aproveché la oportunidad de ayudarle con algunos temas de estudio ─ Nana se asoma al exterior y comprueba que casi había dejado de llover ─. Bueno, será mejor que se vayan ahora a sus casas, que ya se ha hecho muy tarde. No quiero que se metan en problemas por estar aquí tan tarde.

Kyouko, Yui y Chinatsu asienten y recogen nuevamente sus cosas, dan un vistazo para confirmar que haya escampado y se van de allí todo lo rápido que pueden mientras evitan el terreno fangoso. Nana se encarga personalmente de cerrar la puerta del club y se lleva su destrozado invento, ahora sin importarle que se fuera a mojar, pues ya no podría peor de lo que ya estaba.

─ Me pregunto... ¿Cómo podré aplicar aquellas mejoras que esa persona había anotado? ─ se dice a sí misma la profesora mientras se alejaba lentamente de la casa club.

* * *

 **Con Akane y Akari**

Ya habiendo tenido una charla de lo más agradable entre ellas y de intentar hacer ideas para una posible solución, Akari ya no podía esperar más para buscar directamente la manera en que podría recuperar su visibilidad, pero como no tenía todavía idea de cómo empezar, debió dejar que Akane empezara a aportar las ideas.

─ Veamos, ¿no recuerdas haber hecho algo, o que algo raro ocurriese, antes de desmayarte en aquella explosión?

─ Pues no, no recuerdo que pasara nada ─ Akari hacía su mayor esfuerzo, pero nada llegaba a su mente ─. Sólo recuerdo que me alcanzó la explosión y me golpeé la cabeza, y luego de eso nada. No sé qué más pasó, ni estuve consciente del tiempo que pasó hasta que me desperté. Sólo sé que en cuanto me di cuenta no era capaz de verme a mí misma. Me hice invisible, aunque es extraño que tú sí me puedas ver, onee-chan.

─ ¿Todavía te extraña? Akari, tú eres el centro de mis ojos, por lo que es imposible que no te vea ¡Si más bien te veo en todas partes! ─ dice Akane finalizando entre risas, logrando contagiar a Akari ─ Sé que debe ser difícil para ti estar en esa situación. No debe ser fácil pensar que tus amigas no serán capaces de verte.

─ Sí, pero… ─ el semblante de Akari se oscurece poco a poco, a medida que su ánimo se apocaba ─ La verdad es que casi estoy acostumbrada de ser ignorada. Aún sin ser invisible de verdad no tengo presencia, las demás no siempre me ven y no se dan cuenta cuando estoy ahí. Esta situación en la que estoy sin duda hace que todo sea peor, pero ya es una costumbre que yo pase desapercibida.

Akane mira con sincera preocupación a su pequeña hermana y le da un fuerte abrazo. Akari se sentía bastante mal, no tanto por el hecho puntual de ser invisible, sino porque la acosaban sus fantasmas, su gran temor a desaparecer definitivamente para sus amigas. Akane no podía dejar de ver el rostro de Akari, se queda pensando un rato hasta que tiene una idea para ayudar a Akari.

─ ¿Ese problema tuyo no podría ser el disparador de tu invisibilidad, Akari? ─ la menor se extraña por la suposición de Akane ─ Déjame que me explique: Puede que se trate de algo que tiene que ver con tu falta de presencia. Algo pasó cuando la explosión que te hizo disparar accidentalmente la activación de tu invisibilidad, y si descubrimos ese algo, seguramente daremos con la manera de recuperar tu propia visibilidad.

─ ¿Tú crees? ─ Akane asiente, y los ojos de Akari (desde el punto de vista de Akane) adquieren un enorme brillo ─ Pero yo no estaba pensando en mi falta de presencia cuando ese aparato explotó, sólo me había asustado y ya ¿Cómo podría hacerme invisible, si así son las cosas?

─ Todo está en la mente, Akari. Confía en mí ─ Akane se separa un poco de Akari y da una palmada con fuerza ─. Podríamos esforzarnos en intentar que seas visible otra vez. Concéntrate un poco, piensa con fuerza que quieres ser visible otra vez.

Akari duda un poco, pero el gesto seguro de Akane le convence de intentarlo. Cierra los ojos y se dice una y otra vez que quiere ser visible otra vez. Cuenta hasta tres en voz alta y abre los ojos rápidamente para mirarse las manos, pero era como si no tuviera nada delante.

─ No. No ha pasado nada ─ se queja la pequeña pelirroja haciendo un puchero.

─ No te rindas, Akari. Inténtalo otra vez.

Akari vuelve a cerrar los ojos y esta vez cuenta hasta diez mientras se repetía mentalmente que deseaba ser visible. Abre nuevamente los ojos y seguía sin notarse a sí misma en modo alguno. Lo intenta nuevamente, pero sigue sin pasar nada. Una vez. Y otra vez. Y otra. Y otra. Y así hasta que pasa una hora seguida de intentos que no llevan a nada, y Akari poco a poco perdía las ganas de intentarlo nuevamente, cosa que Akane podía notar en todo momento.

─ Esto es muy complicado ─ Akane se toma el mentón y mira hacia el techo ─. Tantas veces intentándolo y nada sirve ¿Segura que has usado todos los métodos que se te ocurrieron?

─ Segura, onee-chan ─ Akari empieza a llorar, ya sintiéndose resignada ─. He hecho todo, cada idea que he tenido la he aplicado, pero nada sirve. Esto no parece tener arreglo…

─ No digas eso, Akari ─ Akane se acerca nuevamente a Akari para tomarle las manos. Las notaba agotadas y frías a la vez, y con eso Akane podía ver el desánimo y el miedo de su hermana ─. Algo más tiene que haber. Esto no se puede quedar así, y tú no te quedarás invisible para siempre.

─ Onee-chan ─ Akari llora todavía más, y Akane empieza a creer que falló en su intento ─, es inútil lo que intente. Nunca seré visible otra vez. Supongo que me quedaré por siempre como _Akariiin_ , y estaré obligada a llevar siempre algo conmigo para que mis amigas se den cuenta, si acaso, que yo estoy allí, pero igual jamás me verán…

─ Akari, de verdad lo siento ─ Akane también se estaba sintiendo mal por aquello, pero de pronto algo hace clic en su cabeza, una idea la ilumina por dentro ─. Akari, ¿tú dijiste que te ibas a quedar como qué?

─ Como _Akariiin_ ─ responde Akari de mala gana ─. Es un apodo que me había inventado Kyouko-chan hace tiempo, y que a mí jamás me ha gustado, pero me tendré que resignar a aceptarlo…

─ Tal vez eso sea ─ Akane sonreía cada vez más ampliamente, y eso descolocaba completamente a Akari ─. Si _Akariiin_ es tu apodo, tu faceta invisible, podrías invertirlo para recuperar tu visibilidad. Es una locura y puede que suene tonto, lo sé, pero podría funcionar. Inténtalo, Akari.

Akari no sabía qué decir, pero como no tenía más ideas hace lo que dice Akane y toma aire profundamente y se concentra nuevamente en su deseo de ser visible.

─ Tú puedes, Akari.

─ Uno… Dos… Tres… _¡Rinakaaa!_

No funciona, y Akari vuelve a sentir que se le bajaba todo, pero Akane no estaba todavía convencida.

─ Una vez más, Akari, pero esta vez no inviertas la palabra de esa manera. Ya te digo cómo lo debes hacer… ─ Akane se acerca a Akari y le dice unas cosas al oído, y Akari abre bastante los ojos ─ ¿Ya lo entendiste? Inténtalo nuevamente.

─ ¡Sí, onee-chan! ─ esta vez Akari no haría esfuerzos adicionales ni contaría para volver a ser visible. Ahora sólo pensaba en aplicar la idea de Akane sin mayor ceremonia ─ _¡Nirakaaa!_

Las manos de Akari vuelven a tener color, al igual que su uniforme, y Akari da un respingo al ser capaz de verse nuevamente. Akane busca rápidamente un espejo y se lo muestra a Akari, la cual queda completamente sorprendida al ser capaz de ver su rostro con total detalle. Akari misma jamás había sido consciente como en ese momento de su propia cara, su color de ojos y de piel, el rojo de su cabello, los detalles de su ropa y de su aspecto personal. Jamás como en ese momento había apreciado tanto su propio ser físico, y nuevamente rompe a llorar a la vez que se lanza a su hermana y la abraza con todas sus fuerzas.

─ ¡Gracias, onee-chan! ¡Gracias por estar conmigo y apoyarme, por jamás rendirte ni abandonarme!

─ Te lo dije, Akari. Tú eres mi prioridad ─ Akane le devuelve el abrazo a Akari con profundo cariño ─. Si tú eres feliz, yo también lo soy, y por eso mismo llegaría hasta donde fuera si es por ti.

Akari asiente entre lágrimas y se pega tanto como puede al cuerpo de su hermana. Se sentía feliz y a salvo. Su hermana había hecho por ella más de lo que ella misma hubiera podido por sí sola, le había dado los ánimos que le hacían falta, no le permitió rendirse sin importante lo desesperante que pareciera todo. La había salvado de su propio miedo y falta de determinación, y eso era absolutamente invaluable. Su corazón latía aprisa, aunque Akari atribuía eso a su emoción por recuperar su visibilidad, y en su cabeza sólo cabía la imagen de la gran persona que era Akane.

─ Parece que ya todo está solucionado, ¿no? ─ Akari asiente lentamente y levanta su rostro para ver a su hermana ─ Pero hay algo que me gustaría poner a prueba…

─ ¿De qué hablas, onee-chan?

Akane pica con un dedo uno de los bollos de Akari, y con una traviesa sonrisa empieza con su experimento.

─ _¡Akariiin!_

Tal y como Akane se esperaba, Akari vuelve a hacerse invisible, haciendo que ella se asustara nuevamente.

─ ¿¡EEEEHHHH!? ¡Me he hecho invisible otra vez! ¿Qué hiciste, onee-chan?

─ Yo no hice nada, Akari. Sólo quería saber si realmente hacía falta que tú dijeras la palabra mágica en voz alta para hacerte visible o invisible ─ dice Akane con tono bastante sabio ─. Ahora veo que realmente no es necesario que lo pronuncies, sino que pienses en la palabra. Ahora intenta decir mentalmente _Nirakaaa_ , Akari.

Akari estaba un poco extrañada por el razonamiento de Akane, pero igual hace lo que ella dice y piensa en la palabra clave, y nuevamente recupera su visibilidad, haciéndola suspirar de sorpresa.

─ Ya lo ves, ahora puedes controlar a voluntad esa capacidad que has adquirido, Akari. Ahora puedes ser visible o invisible según tu propia voluntad, aunque creo que deberías entrenar tu concentración para que no caigas como cuando yo dije la palabra.

─ Entendido, onee-chan.

Akari no se lo podía creer. Lo que había adquirido era más que un simple problema de ser visible, sino una habilidad especial ¡Un superpoder! Jamás se había visto de esa manera, excepto cuando Kyouko o Sakurako divagaban historias raras sobre ella, y ahora estaba ante una realidad que podría transformar su vida para siempre, de acuerdo con la decisión que tome, pero estaba con su hermana, y sabía que allí estaría para guiarla cada vez que le hiciese falta, aunque en ese momento le interesaba más descansar un poco. Ya había pasado por demasiadas emociones para un día, y prefería desconectarse un poco.

Lo primero sería tomar un reconfortante baño, y Akane va veloz a prepararlo para que Akari pudiera relajarse al máximo, y luego se concentra en dar los últimos toques a la cena que había preparado. Ya se había hecho tarde, y era propicio no demorar más.

─ Onee-chan, ¿quieres que nos bañemos juntas? ─ se asoma Akari, y Akane se queda de piedra por un momento ─ Se está haciendo muy tarde, y no quiero que cenes muy demorada por dejarme tomar el baño antes, así que podemos bañarnos a la vez, como cuando éramos más pequeñas.

─ ¿D-d-de verdad? ─ Akane estaba sudando mares, y las manos le temblaban tanto que parecía imposible que manipulara los platos sin tirarlos a cualquier lado ─ ¿E-estás segura que q-quieres eso, Akari?

Akari asiente bastante sonriente, y Akane sentía que su alma se estaba desbordando de su cuerpo. Si aquello era morir, Akane definitivamente aceptaría la muerte con toda la felicidad del mundo ¡Que Akari la invite a bañarse con ella! Hacía bastante tiempo que esa oportunidad no se daba, ya habían estado tan ocupadas en sus propios asuntos que no habían tenido la oportunidad de estar así de cerca, y eso era algo que Akane añoraba con todo su corazón. En cuestión de sólo un par de minutos Akane ya estaba con Akari en el baño, y aprovecha la primera oportunidad que tenía para restregar la espalda de su pequeña hermana. Eso era un verdadero sueño para Akane.

─ ¿Te gusta que te lave la espalda, Akari?

─ Eres bastante hábil, onee-chan ─ responde Akari muy sonriente ─ ¿Acaso has hecho estas cosas con la hermana de Chinatsu-chan?

─ En realidad no, jamás hemos coincidido de ese modo ─ dice Akane tranquilamente ─. De todos modos no importa. Si esta clase de situaciones sólo las puedo tener contigo, acepto encantada simplemente estar así.

Akari se ruboriza un poco mientras Akane pasaba a lavarle el cabello. Esas atenciones, esas palabras, esa manera de expresarse de Akane simplemente hacía que Akari se sintiera feliz. Akane la hacía sentir preciada, importante, querida en todo momento. Próximamente era el turno de Akane de dejarse lavar la espalda por Akari, y aunque Akari era un poco básica en su modo, para Akane era como un toque celestial aquello. Al rato ambas coinciden en la bañera y se quedan allí un rato, hablando de ellas durante antes de dar fin al baño y de secarse para poder vestirse más tarde. En pocos minutos ya ambas estaban en el comedor juntas, cenando.

─ ¿Has pensado en lo que harás con respecto a esta nueva habilidad tuya? ─ dice Akane de pronto, dejando extrañada a Akari ─ Solo piénsalo un momento. Cosas como esta no son de todos los días que le ocurran a alguien. Tienes en este momento un potencial ilimitado para hacer más cosas, podrías ayudar a tus amigas si quieres, pero sólo cuando realmente sea necesario que las ayudes.

─ ¿Y cómo podría ayudarlas haciéndome invisible?

─ Todavía no lo sé, pero sé que tarde o temprano podrás hacer cosas importantes con esa habilidad. Un poder, el que sea, si es usado adecuadamente puede servir para salvar vidas inclusive, pero como te dije, sólo puede ser así si usas tus poderes adecuadamente.

─ Sigo sin entenderlo muy bien, onee-chan ─ Akari da un bocado a su comida y hace una breve pausa antes de continuar ─. Tal vez Sakurako-chan se emocione mucho si descubre lo que puedo hacer, pero dudo que pueda causarle la misma impresión a las demás, y francamente no sé cómo podría ayudarlas en nada ¿De qué me sirve ser invisible, si eso es más bien lo que deseo evitar, onee-chan?

─ Esa es una pregunta que lamentablemente no puedo contestar, Akari ─ Akane toma dulcemente la mano de Akari y la toma ─. Sólo puedo decirte que no debes pensar que no puedes hacer nada especial. Incluso el poder más básico y más tonto puede hacer maravillas si te lo propones de verdad, porque lo verdaderamente grandioso no es el poder que tengas, sino lo que pienses hacer con él.

Akari sonríe levemente y asiente nuevamente. Su hermana siempre era capaz de darle una respuesta a cada una de sus preguntas, a pesar que estar pudiera parecer difíciles o molestas, a Akane no le importaba el esfuerzo que tuviera que hacer si era por ella, y definitivamente estaba decidida a que así sería por siempre. Ya muy tarde y con el sueño atacando sin piedad el cuerpo de ambas pelirrojas, cada una se dirige a su habitación y se prepara para dormir. Akane ya estaba preparada para entrar en el mundo de los sueños cuando nota que Akari se encontraba en la puerta de su habitación, con su almohada fuertemente abrazada.

─ ¿Qué ocurre, Akari? ¿No puedes dormir?

─ No es eso, onee-chan. Es sólo que… ─ a Akari le daba un poco de pena admitirlo, pero era algo que realmente quería en ese momento ─ Pensé que podríamos dormir juntas, ya sabes, como cuando éramos pequeñas…

─ Ahora mismo tengo un deja vú… Cierto, ya lo habías dicho antes de bañarnos ─ ambas ríen divertidas ─. No le veo el problema, Akari. Puedes dormir conmigo si quieres ─ Akane se mueve para hacer espacio en su cama y le da unas palmadas al colchón a modo de invitación de Akari ─. De todos modos hará mucho frío hoy, así que es hasta mejor que durmamos así.

A Akari se le ilumina el rostro y va casi corriendo a la cama de Akane para dormir junto a ella. Akari cae rápidamente ante el sueño, y lo hace con una enorme sonrisa, pero Akane tenía dificultades para conciliar el sueño ¿Y cómo podría hacerlo, si en ese momento estaba viviendo un sueño, y uno de verdad?

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Para el próximo capítulo es cuando empieza a adquirir realmente relevancia la nueva habilidad de Akari, y ya no será como hasta ahora ha sido retratado. Como bien saben ustedes, los reviews son bienvenidos, siempre con sus impresiones sobre qué les parece la historia. Yo por mi parte me retiro, pues tengo todavía muchas cosas por hacer, y entre esas está el escribir los fanfics que he de publicar y actualizar próximamente.

Hasta otra


	3. El nacimiento de una superheroína (y I)

¿Qué tal fans del yuri? Ahora sí damos comienzo al tercer capítulo de mi primer fic largo enteramente de Yuruyuri. Propiedad y derechos a manos de Namori-sensei, y al final del capítulo les haré una pregunta que me gustaría que respondan todos los que pasen por aquí

 **El nacimiento de una superheroína (y I)**

Como la lluvia había hecho verdaderos estragos tanto en las calles como en los terrenos de la escuela, en la escuela habían declarado que el día siguiente de aquellas lluvias no habrían clases, una decisión que había afectado sensiblemente la agenda de infinidad de estudiantes y docentes, aunque eso no era impedimento para algunas para estudiar y llevar a cabo algunas actividades que suelen relacionar a la escuela. Un ejemplo de ello, de tantos otros, se estaba dando en la casa de Yui, luego de que Kyouko llegase a la puerta de su apartamento (la misma Yui jamás lograría averiguar cómo le hizo Kyouko para llegar sin mojarse, pues las calles prácticamente estaban bajo el agua).

─ ¿De verdad vas a ponerte a dibujar, Kyouko? ¿Acaso olvidaste que tenemos los exámenes a la vuelta de la esquina?

─ Tú tranquila, Yui. Esto lo tengo muy bien cubierto ─ asegura Kyouko mientras se concentraba en trazar una línea tras otra ─. Primero me quisiera encargar de esto, que ayer no pudimos hacer ningún avance por las lluvias, y dentro de unos días tengo que llevarlo al comiket para empezar a reproducirlo. Este es un paso más hacia una fulgurante carrera con mangaka y por nada del mundo lo pospondría.

─ Si fueras así con tus responsabilidades, empezaría a creer que no eres Kyouko ─ se burla Yui dando un vistazo a las páginas que tenía que terminar ─. Este trabajo es bastante largo. Se me caerán los dedos antes de terminar si de verdad tenemos unos pocos días.

─ No te preocupes, Yui, que puedes hacer sólo lo que puedas mientras yo me encargo de todo lo demás, aunque no vendría mal que Akari estuviera aquí para ayudarnos…

En ese momento ambas chicas se acuerdan de Akari y de su desaparición de día anterior. No habían recibido todavía ninguna noticia sobre lo que le pasó luego de que se separaran por última vez, pero se les había pasado con abrumadora facilidad el intentar llamarla temprano para saber si estaba bien. Yui es quien toma la iniciativa y marca el número de Akari, y Kyouko se queda mirando un par de segundos antes de regresar a su labor de dibujar.

─ ¿Akari? Sí, soy yo… Era para saber cómo te encontrabas, porque anoche no pudimos encontrarte por ningún lado… ¿En dónde estás ahora? De acuerdo, pues que te vaya muy bien. Ja ne.

─ ¿Qué te dijo Akari? ─ dice Kyouko distraída.

─ Está con Ohmuro-san y Furutani-san, estudiando.

─ ¿Eh? Pero Nishigaki-chan dijo que le ayudó a estudiar por adelantado los temas de su examen ¿Cómo es eso que hoy también está estudiando? Bien podría venir a darnos una mano ─ se queja Kyouko.

─ Está estudiando porque no se llama Kyouko, por eso ─ es la sencilla y burlesca respuesta de Yui.

* * *

 **Casa de Sakurako**

─ Entonces… ¿Así es como va la ecuación? ─ dice Himawari sorprendida por la ayuda de Akari ─ Eso es sorprendente ¿Cómo le hiciste para entender esto? Yo todavía seguía intentando comprender cómo era.

─ Nishigaki-sensei me dio su ayuda ayer, y sus explicaciones me ayudaron a comprender rápido la mayoría de los problemas ─ dice Akari muy sonriente.

─ Entonces significa que Akari-chan será la nueva cerebrito de la clase ─ dice Sakurako entre risas ─. Lástima, Himawari. Vas a quedar como una tonta delante de Akari-chan.

─ Y tú vas a quedar como una tonta delante de cualquier otra, Sakurako ─ contrataca Himawari.

─ ¡Claro que no! Akari-chan me va a ayudar, y gracias a ella seré capaz de sacar altísimas notas y seré una de las mejores en la clase.

─ Para eso es necesario que te esfuerces, Sakurako. El aprendizaje no te va a llegar solo si no intentas estudiar ─ dice Himawari con un dejo de fastidio.

─ Vamos, chicas, no deberían pelear entre ustedes ─ media Akari entre las dos tsunderes ─. Las voy a ayudar a ambas en todo lo que haga falta, pero no peleen, ¿sí?

Himawari y Sakurako se calman entonces y ponen manos a su respectiva obra. El estudio era bastante ameno gracias al intercambio de opiniones entre Himawari y Akari, y Sakurako solía intervenir con ideas que usualmente no iban al tema. Pasaban los minutos en aquella habitación, y las tres no parecían darse mucha cuenta de ellos, algo que hasta a la propia Sakurako sorprende cuando se da cuenta que llevaban casi una hora reunidas sin interrupciones (fuera de las suyas, claro).

─ A ver si lo entiendo bien, Akaza-san: Sumando las dos incógnitas asumiendo estos valores lograremos obtener el resultado de la ecuación, y al hacer la división de las variables bajo este mismo criterio seremos capaces de explicar el resultado al final de la operación, ¿verdad?

─ Sí, así me lo enseñó Nishigaki-sensei ─ responde Akari.

─ Pues bien, en ese caso también podemos explicar los valores de las tres distintas variables en las sumas y restas que aquí se nos presentan, obteniendo un resultado concreto que podemos proceder a elevar al cuadrado para obtener el valor de la última variable, y así aplicar la última suma y obtener el resultado expuesto. Me queda bastante claro, a decir verdad ─ finaliza Himawari con una gran sonrisa.

A Sakurako le parecía que Himawari y Akari estaban hablando en un idioma completamente distinto, pues no comprendía nada de lo que estas se decían. De su mano no podía salir otra cosa que garabatos y números puestos al azar. Su mundo era un amasijo de confusión y líneas que se dirigían a cualquier dirección sin sentido y sin razón. En medio de sus azarosos trazos tiene entonces su primera idea clara en varios minutos, y entonces se pone a dibujar la figura de una chica con capa y unos rayos saliendo de sus manos. Una historia totalmente ajena del tema de estudio estaba tomando forma en la cabeza de Sakurako, pero pronto sería despertada de su extraña fantasía.

─ ¿Estás siquiera oyendo lo que te digo, Sakurako? ─ se queja Himawari.

─ ¡Arrrgggghh! ¡Estaba en medio de algo muy importante, Himawari!

─ ¿Más importante que los exámenes que se acercan?

Sakurako se queda enmudecida al no ser capaz de responder lo que pregunta Himawari, y Akari suspira al no haber una manera de que sus dos amigas se quedaran quietas mucho tiempo. Sakurako hace un puchero enojada y mira en otra dirección, cosa que a Himawari se le antoja un poco decepcionante, pues no conseguía que Sakurako realmente se centrara en los estudios enserio. Sakurako entonces se dedica a hacer unos cuantos trazos más y muestra su dibujo de una manera solemne, interrumpiendo completamente el estudio.

─ ¡Tadáaa! ¿Qué tal si yo también dibujo como lo hace Toshino-senpai? Yo podría crear a una superheroína que lucha por el amor y la justicia contra las personas malvadas y con enormes tetas.

─ Aquí vamos de nuevo ─ suspira Himawari fastidiada.

─ ¿Eh? Tu superheroína lleva el mismo peinado que yo, Sakurako-chan ─ observa Akari.

─ Es que lo estoy inspirando en ti precisamente, Akari-chan ─ dice Sakurako ─. Una chica con superpoderes que ronda por toda la ciudad combatiendo a los malos y ayudando a los desvalidos, y tú encajas porque siempre te dispones a ayudar, Akari-chan, y hasta le diseñé un nombre absolutamente genial: La chica I, la guerrera más genial de todos los tiempos.

─ ¿De verdad? ─ a Akari se le ilumina la mirada por los halagos de Sakurako.

─ Así es, pero si no te gusta la idea, todavía puedo usar mi otra idea, mi otra superheroína; la grandiosa, voluptuosa, hermosa, inteligente y talentosa Sakurako-chan-man ─ tanto Akari como Himawari tenían la mirada vacía dirigida hacia Sakurako, y es que aquello las había dejado sin palabras ─. Pero no se queden calladas, díganme qué opinan al respecto.

─ Mejor… sigamos con la tarea ─ Himawari toma mecánicamente su cuaderno.

─ ¡Pero me estoy empezando a aburrir! ─ se queja Sakurako ─ Mejor hagamos lo que hace Toshino-senpai y pensemos en una genial historia para mis nuevas creaciones, y luego nos ponemos a dibujar juntas…

─ ¿Y para eso sí vas a tener tiempo? ─ corta Himawari de forma brusca ─ Sakurako, el tiempo avanza y todavía tenemos un sinfín de temas que debemos estudiar, y un día sin clases no debería ser excusa para andar de flojas.

Nuevamente se encendía la pelea, y Akari por un momento quería desaparecer para no tener que estar en medio de esa pelea, incluso de buena gana usaría su nuevo poder de _Akkariiin_ para conseguirlo, y en cuanto cierra un rato los ojos y luego los abre, se da cuenta que se había hecho invisible nuevamente, cosa que la sorprende al punto que casi grita, pero logra taparse la boca para no llamar la atención, pues Himawari y Sakurako no daban muestras de haberse dado cuenta.

─ Mejor no sigamos discutiendo, que acabaremos teniendo un mal sabor de boca al terminar con esto ─ dice Himawari ─. Por ahora te lo voy a conceder, Sakurako. Vamos a descansar media hora para luego volver a los estudios, mira que aún no consigues avanzar en nada.

─ ¿Que no? Yo sí he avanzado muchísimo ¿verdad Akari-chan? ¿Akari-chan?

Akari se aterra al verse impedida de regresar a la normalidad, y justo cuando se preparaba para recitar mentalmente la palabra mágica para volver a ser visible. Ahora empezaba a pagar caro su falta de experiencia y manejo de sus propios poderes, y necesariamente tendría que salir para desactivar su invisibilidad, pero había un problema que echaba al traste toda posibilidad y plan que se le pudiera ocurrir: la puerta estaba cerrada, y la cortina de la venta estaba totalmente corrida. No le sería posible salir por ninguna de las dos vías sin que Himawari y Sakurako acabaran viendo una "actividad paranormal" ocurrir frente a ellas, y Akari empezaba a sudar frío, pues comprendía que lo tenía muy difícil para salir de aquella.

─ Parece que Akaza-san ha ido al baño ─ opina Himawari ─. Es una lástima que su falta de presencia le juegue siempre en contra. Seguramente que lo pasa mal cuando le es necesario hacerse notar.

─ Un momento… Eso enriquece todavía más mi idea, Himawari ─ Sakurako hace más trazos sobre su dibujo y luego lo vuelve a mostrar ─. Entre los grandiosos poderes de la chica I está la de hacerse invisible, y esa podría ser la palabra clave para la I: I de invisible.

─ ¿Y en qué pensabas antes cuando bautizaste a tu caricatura, Sakurako? ─ dice Himawari sin muchas ganas.

─ La verdad es que no lo tenía muy claro. Tal vez la I podría haber sido de inteligente, o I de increíble, inigual…

─ ¿Sabes que acabas de decir una palabra que no existe? ─ interrumpe la peliazul.

─ ¿Por qué siempre me quieres cortar la inspiración, Himawari? Se nota que aquí nuestra falta de inteligencia es inversamente proporcional al tamaño de nuestros pechos.

─ Sí, estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo.

─ ¿Eh? ¿Lo estás? ─ Sakurako ve estupefacta que Himawari asentía lentamente en apoyo de lo que había dicho ─ Es increíble ¿Finalmente he ganado teniendo la razón?

─ Creo que no te diste cuenta de lo que dijiste, pero igual te digo que sí la tienes por una vez ─ responde Himawari secamente.

─ ¡Yahoo! ¡Sabía que por una vez tendría que ganarte, tetona! ─ Sakurako empieza a dar saltos de alegría, y Akari se aparta como puede para prevenir que chocara accidentalmente con ella ─ Pues como te iba diciendo, Himawari, la chica I es capaz de hacerse invisible por medio de una genial palabra que hará revolucionar el mundo.

─ ¿Y cuál es?

─ " _Oh, no. Esa palabra no"_ ─ se asusta Akari.

─ Es capaz de hacerse invisible diciendo bien alto y con tono heroico _Akkariiin_. Y de ese modo…

─ ¡No puede ser, Sakurako! ¿Qué te acabas de hacer? ─ Himawari se levanta completamente aterrada.

─ ¿Eh? ¿Qué bicho te picó ahora, Himawari?

─ Pues que no te veo. De pronto te acabas de desaparecer…

Sakurako no comprende lo que Himawari le estaba diciendo. Si ella estaba ahí, hablando con Himawari, así que no había manera de que se esfumara, pero al momento de rascarse la nariz nota que no era capaz de verse la mano, dando un grito de asombro. Pero la sorpresa de Sakurako no era nada en comparación con lo que estaba sintiendo Akari. Justo acababa de descubrir que también era capaz de hacer invisibles a otras personas, y no solo a sí misma, lo que significó un nuevo secreto desvelado para ella misma, pero a la vez representaba el derrumbamiento de lo que se suponía era un secreto sólo para ella y Akane. Ahora estaba peor pues, aunque sólo se centrara en solucionar la invisibilidad de Sakurako, igual seguiría dando muestras de que se encontraba allí, y que las había visto pelearse nuevamente.

* * *

 **Casa de Nana**

─ ¿Sabes? Me alegro que te quisieras quedar conmigo anoche, Matsumoto. Tan solo mira cómo quedó la calle luego de los chubascos de ayer ─ Nana señala con la mirada aquel río amazónico que alguna vez fue la calle.

Rise se acerca también a la ventana y mira cómo había quedado el exterior. Realmente el día anterior había llovido como si lo hubiera hecho varios días continuos, pues casi no se podía ver el asfalto bajo el agua. Aunque Nana estuviera vestida como de costumbre, Rise en ese momento solamente estaba usando una camisa de Nana (piensen mal, que eso es lo que quiero), primero que nada porque Nana había puesto a lavar el uniforme por lo sucio que había quedado, y al no haber más cambios de ropa, Rise tendría que estar todo el día así.

─ Matsumoto, ¿te he dicho el día de hoy que te sienta bien mi camisa?

─ … ─ dice Rise bastante sonrojada, e inmediatamente se acerca a Nana y apoya la cabeza en su hombro.

─ Lo sé, y no te preocupes. No me preocupa en absoluto que la uses, así que siéntete en confianza, ¿de acuerdo?

Rise no dice nada más y se queda recostada un poco a Nana, la cual le para una mano alrededor sin apartar la vista de la calle. Definitivamente las dos tendrían todo el día encerradas en la vivienda, pero eso no representaba ningún problema para Nana, al ser no ser esa la primera vez que lo hacían. Ya en su alocada cabeza tenía preparado todo el itinerario del día, y estaba ardiendo de ganas de empezar inmediatamente su grandioso programa de actividades.

─ ¿Sabes, Matsumoto? Ayer lamentablemente explotó aquel invento que se suponía que era para resaltar algo de las demás personas…

─ …

─ No, me refiero a mi proyecto de hace años. Aquel que alguien más que jamás conocí fue capaz de terminar. Mi proyecto de cuando yo estudiaba en Nanamori ─ corrige Nana entre risas.

─ …

─ Sí, ese mismo. Ayer lo dejé en la antigua casa del club del té, pero acabó explotando, al igual que lo hicieron todos mis demás intentos por terminarlo. La verdad es que no sé cómo conseguir esa fórmula tan exacta que completaron de los planos originales que yo diseñé, y eso de vez en cuando me hace sentir un poco frustrada. Realmente quisiera saber quién fue esa otra persona que logró encontrar mis planos, y también quiero saber cómo consiguió completarlos, pero eso lamentablemente no es posible. Toda pista con la que pudiéramos haber contado se volvió humo luego de aquel incidente…

─ …

─ Igual nos tenemos que seguir esforzando, Matsumoto. Sé que si trabajamos juntas lograremos completar mi invento, y entonces seremos capaces de grandes cosas, tan grandes que ni siquiera yo sé adónde podemos llegar, pero la mejor parte, desde luego, es que estaremos juntas cuando lo consigamos ¿Estás conmigo, Matsumoto?

Rise asiente bastante sonriente y ruborizada, haciendo más que obvia su disposición a acompañar a Nana en su mundo de locuras y experimentos explosivos. Nana también sonríe y le da un corto beso en la frente a Rise, y en seguida ambas dejan la ventana para dirigirse al laboratorio personal de la sensei, aunque todavía tenían el detalle de que Rise no tenía otra cosa puesta que la camisa prestada de Nana. Daba igual, nadie más la vería así sino la propia sensei.

* * *

 **Casa de Sakurako**

─ N-no me lo puedo creer… Me hice invisible ─ dice Sakurako sorprendida mientras movía sus manos frente a sus ojos, sin ver nada ─. Esto sólo puede significar una cosa…

─ ¿Y qué es? ─se interesa Himawari.

Akari estaba asustada, pues tenía la sensación de que Sakurako estaba por develar su paradero, además que también estaba por decirle que había sido ella quien la hizo invisible. Si Akari pudiera verse en ese momento podría notar lo pálida que se encontraba debido al miedo que tenía, y nada podría hacer para que Sakurako no la delatara.

─ Esto significa… ¡Que yo puedo hacerme invisible! ¡Tengo superpoderes! ─ dice Sakurako con gran júbilo.

─ Pensé que dirías algo ilógico, pero creo que me quedé corta ─ opina Himawari.

─ ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

─ No estoy diciendo nada.

Akari tenía el corazón en un puño. Eso había estado cerca, muy cerca. Sakurako realmente podía dar grandes sorpresas sin siquiera proponérselo, pero al menos podría mantener el secreto de sus poderes, y tanto Himawari como Sakurako podrían ver aquello como un simple episodio de alucinación compartida con el tiempo. Todo lo que tendría que hacer era una cosa bastante simple: hacer visible a Sakurako sin que ellas supieran que había sido Akari. No parecía difícil, y era un buen entrenamiento para sus nuevos poderes.

─ " _¡Nirakaaa!"_

Funcionó. Sakurako se hace visible nuevamente, dejando nuevamente sorprendidas a las grandes amigas y rivales.

─ ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Me hice visible otra vez?

─ Y no eres la única, Sakurako ─ dice Himawari con voz queda y con los ojos abiertos como platos.

En efecto, no solo Sakurako se había hecho visible, sino que también Akari lo era, y ella misma se da cuenta del terrible error que había cometido gracias a su poco manejo de sus propios poderes. Sus poderes le acababan de jugar en contra, y ahora no había vuelta atrás.

─ ¿Fuiste tú, Akari-chan?

─ ¿Cómo hiciste eso, Akaza-san?

Akari no sabía qué responder. Ni ella misma comprendía del todo el embrollo en que se había metido, además que se había quedado sin habla por su propia sorpresa.

* * *

 **Apartamento de Yui**

─ ¡Listo! Van dos páginas completadas, y ahora faltan 18.

─ Esto es una locura, Kyouko ¿Cómo esperas que podamos terminar esto? Es un infierno ─ se queja Yui mientras agitaba su adolorida mano.

─ No vengas a rendirte ahora, Yui, que de mayores retos nos hemos encargado.

─ Si así fueras con tus responsabilidades…

─ Yui… ─ la nombrada mira un poco extrañada a Kyouko, en vista que esta no continúa de inmediato ─ No me lo vas a creer, pero anoche soñaba que mi trabajo no se vendía para nada. Había mucha gente pasando de largo por mi puesto, pero nadie se dignaba en siquiera mirar mi obra, y el tiempo pasaba y pasaba, y las copias del doujin seguían ahí, intactas. Había sido una horrible pesadilla, y hasta me había puesto un poco pesimista cuando me había levantado.

─ No es más que un sueño, y jamás será otra cosa que eso, no sé qué tanto le ves ─ asegura Yui ─. Eres una total irresponsable y te gusta hablar tonterías, pero tienes creatividad y energía, además que muestras auténtica pasión al dibujo y a la invención de historias para cada doujin que haces. Te juro que yo misma me corto la mano si vuelves del comiket y me dices que no vendiste ni una copia.

─ Espero que no sea tu mano hábil, Yui, que te necesito en esto.

─ Tendré que pensármelo ─ Kyouko ríe un momento por aquella ocurrencia de Yui, y esta se estira y se recuesta en el suelo ─. De verdad que ya no puedo más. Este trabajo es bastante agotador y no parece tener fin.

─ Vamos, Yui, que esto apenas empieza, aunque creo que podríamos descansar un rato ─ Kyouko se levanta y se dirige a la cocina, y Yui ya podía adivinar lo que diría a continuación ─ Yui, ¿no has comprado ron con pasas?

─ No. No hay manera de que pudiera salir con toda el agua que hay afuera ─ responde Yui de forma despreocupada ─. Debiste pensar en eso y comprarte tú misma el ron con pasas mientras venías para acá.

─ ¡Nooo! ¡Voy a morir de hambreeee! ─ Kyouko se tira al piso de forma dramática y empieza a patalear, pero Yui no le hace caso alguno ─ ¡Yuiii! Necesito alimento.

─ ¿Y acaso no comiste en tu casa?

Kyouko no responde, pero sí se conforma con hacer un pecho mientras manifestaba enojo. A pesar de todo Yui tenía razón, había sido un error garrafal el haber venido a aquel apartamento ignorando la posibilidad de comer antes, pero fácilmente se justificaba en que esperaba comer allí. Ahora le tocaba pagar las consecuencias, pues Yui no cocinaría nada hasta luego de que se aliviara un poco el dolor que tenía en la muñeca por tanto delinear y colorear. Ese no era el mejor día para la rubia.

* * *

 **Casa de Ayano**

Luego de un buen rato de estudiar y poner al día todo aquello que no pudo atender la noche anterior, Ayano se hubiera sentido lista para salir a dar un paseo, y quizá encontrarse con Kyouko y hace un nuevo intento por acercarse más a ella, pero estaba el detalle de que la calle entera estaba bloqueada. Las lluvias de la noche anterior habían causado que se cayera un árbol precisamente de la manzana de enfrente, y el cuerpo de bomberos había llegado en la mañana recomendando a todos los habitantes quedarse en sus casas mientras duraba la labor del desmantelamiento del árbol por razones de seguridad, pues algunas de sus ramas habían alcanzado el cableado eléctrico de la zona y lo había tensado a un nivel visiblemente peligroso.

Debido a ello tampoco había luz en casa, y Ayano estaba la mar de aburrida en cuestión de pocos minutos. Bien podría intentar llamar a Kyouko y saber cómo le iba, aunque era de esperar que estuviera bien, haciendo cualquier tontería que le pudiera pasar por su alocada cabeza. De todos modos toma el teléfono y rápidamente busca entre los contactos. Procuraba que ni siquiera Chitose lo supiera, pero de todos los contactos que ella tenía, el número de Kyouko era el único en el que había una foto de ambas y que incluía un marco florido. Para Ayano era cada vez más difícil callar lo que sentía por aquella rubia cabeza hueca, su corazón le exigía a gritos que se sincerara y dijera todo, una y otra vez, cada vez que veía a Kyouko, cada vez que oía hablar de Kyouko, cada vez que pensaba en Kyouko, cada vez que se encontrara algo que pudiera relacionar con Kyouko… Siempre Kyouko. Su máxima tortura, y a la vez la persona que más deseaba ver.

Oprime lentamente el botón para llamar a Kyouko, y algo nerviosa se acerca el auricular a la oreja mientras el repique empezaba a sonar. Uno, dos y tres repiques, y finalmente obtenía la respuesta que tanto ansiaba. El rubor en su rostro alcanza un elevado nivel al escuchar aquella voz que tanto adoraba y que tantos problemas le causaba, todo en uno.

─ _Moshi moshi_.

─ Erm… Buenos días, Toshino Kyouko. M-me preguntaba si te encontrabas bien…

─ _Pues sí lo estoy, e increíblemente no estoy resfriada no nada, a pesar de lo que pasó ayer_ ─ responde Kyouko con bastante ánimo, contagiando a Ayano por momentos ─ _¿Y qué me cuentas tú, Ayano? Te encuentras bien, ¿verdad?_

─ Sí, lo estoy ─ Ayano no podía sino sonreír de sincera felicidad al percatarse de que Kyouko manifestaba preocupación por ella. Esa sensación de verdad no tenía precio ─. Por cierto, aunque no pueda ser hoy, y posiblemente tampoco mañana, ¿te gustaría acompañarme a… a ver una película, o algo, como ver estantes o algo más?

Ayano mentalmente empieza a regañarse mentalmente. La verdad es que no tenía ni siquiera la certeza de poder salir a ningún lado en cuanto Kyouko estuviese disponible, y ahora tenía que arreglar a como diera lugar un momento para su "salida" con Kyouko. Había metido la pata, sin lugar a dudas, y todo por su nerviosismo.

─ _Por mí no hay problema, Ayano. Ayer pude ver que salió una película que parece ser bastante entretenida, aunque es una película de romance. No sé si te vaya a gustar…_

─ Está bien, Toshino Kyouko. Creo que está bien ─ responde Ayano en un susurro ─. Valdría la pena pasar a ver. Sólo debemos ponernos de acuerdo en cuándo encontrarnos ─ con eso había encontrado el remedio que necesitaba para aclarar sus ideas.

─ _¿Puede ser el otro fin de semana? El que viene estaré exponiendo mi nuevo doujin, por lo que estaré un poco ocupada hasta entonces_ ─ eso que dice Kyouko decepciona un poco a Ayano ─. _Tú tranquila, ahora que mencionas que podríamos tener una cita, podría aprovechar para tener el dinero suficiente, y así aprovechamos para hacer cualquier otra cosa ¿Te parece bien la idea?_

─ ¡N-no es una cita ni nada de eso! ¡N-n-no te hagas ideas que no son! ─ Ayano empezaba a hervir por el rojo que se condensaba en su rostro.

─ _Sí, sí, lo que tú digas. Mañana nos vemos de todos modos, y aprovecharé para mostrarte la cartelera del cine para que podamos elegir juntas. Hasta luego_ ─ Kyouko cuelga entonces, sin dar tiempo a Ayano de despedirse.

Aquello había salido mucho mejor de lo que la propia Ayano se había esperado. Kyouko ni siquiera había dudado en aceptar, y aunque le tocara esperar para finalmente salir con ella, Ayano ya estaba ilusionada con que llegara ese día. Su corazón latía a mil, pero la sensación que ello acarreaba era dulce y reconfortante para la propia Ayano. Le costaba horrores decir que esos latidos no eran exclusivamente por Kyouko.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Como pueden ver, hay muchos escenarios abiertos para los próximos capítulos, pero antes de retirarme les haré la pregunta que mencioné al principio de este capítulo ¿Les parece bien si incluyese en esta historia las dos únicas OC que cree en historias anteriores de Yuruyuri? Así es, sólo serían dos, y aunque es muy poco probable que las vaya a incluir en el próximo capítulo (primero tengo que revisar las votaciones), sí les digo que les daré alguna aparición si reciben el sí. Para quienes no tengan idea de quienes son estas dos OC, sus nombres son Akako ( _Tres Aka_ ) y Natsuko ( _Jurasic bra_ ) (este fic no contará con un nexo lineal directo con ninguno de los dos OS mencionados. Sólo serán incluidas las OC y les será asignado un papel en esta historia). Cualquier otra duda al respecto sobre ellas, ya saben cómo se llaman los OS que pueden leer para indagar cómo son.

Hasta otra


	4. El nacimiento de una superheroína (y II)

Saludos, gente buena y amable de Fanfiction, sólo dejo estas palabras previas para decirles que al final del capítulo les voy a decir los resultados del sondeo que quise hacer desde el capítulo pasado, lo que podría determinar la presencia o no de los dos OC que ofrecí incluir en este fanfic. En fin, empecemos.

 **El nacimiento de una superheroína (y II)**

Akane había terminado de limpiar la casa y lavar la ropa, por lo que contaría con el resto del día libre para hacer cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera hacer. Lo primero que quería hacer era bastante simple: aprovechando que Akari no se encontraba por estar estudiando con sus amigas, Akane pasaría el rato con su almohada de Akari, leyendo un par de doujinshi con temática de incesto yuri y pondría algo de música clásica para hacer ambiente, y obviamente sin olvidar ponerse la ropa interior de Akari en la cabeza. El rato era más que agradable, y Akane todavía tenía a flor de piel la sensación que le había producido haber dormido con Akari la noche anterior. Era verdad que no pasó absolutamente nada aparte de simplemente dormir, pero para Akane fue como vivir un sueño erótico, y sólo recordar aquello le hacía erizar el pelo de la excitación. Todo era perfecto, sin duda estaba en su mejor momento, si no fuera porque alguien toca el timbre, y Akane guarda las cosas alusivas a Akari que tenía a la velocidad de la luz.

─ ¿Quién es?

─ _Soy yo, Akane-chan ¿Puedo pasar?_

Era Tomoko, la gran y leal amiga de Akane. La pelirroja no lo piensa mucho para abrir la puerta y darle paso al interior de la casa. Tomoko estaba contenta de contar con el recibimiento, pero en esta ocasión venía por algo más que sólo una visita a Akane.

─ ¿Estaba interrumpiendo algo? ─ se interesa la pelirrosa sin deja de lado su dulce sonrisa.

─ No, nada. Sólo estaba descansando luego de cerciorarme que todo en casa estuviera limpio y en orden.

─ Oh, eres realmente muy laboriosa, Akane-chan ─ Tomoko ríe un momento antes de continuar ─. Es una lástima que las clases de hoy sean aplazadas, pero no se puede hacer nada si así están las cosas afuera.

─ ¿Tuviste muchas dificultades para llegar hasta aquí? ─ dice Akane con amabilidad y preocupación muy bien demostrados, logrando conmover a Tomoko.

─ N-no, en realidad no. La ruta de mi casa hasta acá no está tan deteriorada como las demás, así que pude venir sin necesidad de desviarme.

─ Bueno, eso está bien ¿Quieres algunas galletas? Las hice hace nada.

Tomoko asiente muy contenta y se dispone a comer al lado de Akane las galletas que esta le ofreciera. Sin duda estaban deliciosas, y sin duda harían que el solo haber venido para esto valiese la pena, pero Tomoko en esa ocasión venía por algo más, por una decisión que había decidido tomar, sin importar las consecuencias de la misma. Estaba en el lugar y en el momento idóneos, además que su corazón ya llevaba un tiempo reclamándole el decirlo. Después de tanto tiempo, era momento de que Akane se diese cuenta de lo que ella sentía.

─ Akane-chan, ¿alguna vez tu corazón ha latido de forma especial por alguien más?

─ ¿A qué te refieres?

─ Quiero decir… que si hay alguien por quien guardes sentimientos, o por quien hayas guardado… No sé si me explico lo suficiente…

─ Yo creo que sí ─ responde Akane tranquilamente ─. Me acabas de decir que estás enamorada, y realmente te felicito, pues cualquier persona sería afortunada por tener el corazón de alguien tan especial como tú.

Tomoko sentía que el pecho le reventaría en cualquier momento. Sus latidos estaban desbocados y sus ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa ¡Akane le dijo que era especial, y también le dijo que su persona especial sería afortunada por tenerla! No era un acepto directo ni mucho menos, pero esas palabras eran de un gran valor para ella.

─ Tomoko… ¿Estás bien? ─ Akane le pasa una mano frente al rostro de su amiga, pero esta no da señas de notarla ─ Yujú, tierra a Tomoko… ¿Te sientes mal?

─ ¿Eh? Oh, sólo estaba divagando ─ Tomoko ríe con cierto nerviosismo.

─ Bueno, sobre divagar, ¿hay algo de lo que quieras hablar al respecto?

─ Ermm… ¿Qué tal si me dices qué tal fue ayer? ─ con eso, Tomoko se demostraba a sí misma como todavía insegura de revelar lo que sentía, pero no quería irse de allí sin lograrlo. Sólo sería cuestión de tiempo… y de sentirse un poco más segura.

* * *

 **Casa de Sakurako**

Akari aún no respondía a las preguntas de Himawari y Sakurako, pues ella misma era la más sorprendida de las tres luego de lo que pasó. No tenía idea de cómo empezar lo que claramente debería ser una muy buena explicación.

─ Akari-chan… ¿cómo le hiciste para desaparecer así y reaparecer? ─ insiste Sakurako.

─ ¿Eh? Pues yo…

─ Akaza-san, tú sabes que también yo vi todo, así que no podrás engañarnos a ambas ─ dice Himawari como si pudiera leer la mente de Akari.

Era verdad. Con la pregunta inicial de Sakurako, Akari habría intentado mentir para hacerle creer que lo estaba inventando, pero eso implicaba que Himawari la desmentiría de cualquier modo. Definitivamente no era una opción. Pero se suponía que era algo que sólo debían saber ella y Akane, y su propio error estaba desmoronando el secreto apenas al segundo día. No quedaba otra opción, sencillamente no la había.

─ De acuerdo, sí fui yo ─ se sincera, aunque la sorpresa de sus amigas no fue menos aunque ya lo supiesen ─. Pero no le digan a nadie de esto, por favor. Le prometí a onee-chan que esto se debía quedar como un secreto…

─ ¿También lo sabe tu hermana? ─ nuevamente se sorprende Sakurako ─ Eso significa que tu poder no acaba de surgir ahora, y yo que pensaba que había sido yo quien te dio esos poderes supernaturales…

─ Lo único que hiciste fue inventar tonterías sobre una Akaza-san heroica ─ interrumpe Himawari.

─ ¿Por qué me interrumpes en la mejor parte, monstruo pechugón? Se nota que mientras más te crecen esos misiles, más insensible y cruel eres.

─ ¡Atrévete a decir eso!

─ Chicas, no deben pelear, si ustedes son amigas ─ Akari de pronto sentía que había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había intentado calmarlas ─. Como sea, ocurre que tuve un accidente con un invento de Nishigaki-sensei, y a raíz de eso acabo de obtener esta habilidad tan rara…

─ Ya veo. Supongo que eso debíamos esperarnos ─ opina Himawari.

─ ¿Nishigaki-sensei? ¿Ella te dio esos poderes? ¿Y lo hizo gratis? ─ Sakurako estaba con la boca bastante abierta.

─ No. Nishigaki-sensei no fue la que me dio estos poderes, o al menos no lo hizo a propósito ─ dice Akari tratando de que su explicación fuese lo suficientemente concreta ─. Ella en realidad hizo uno de esos aparatos extraños que siempre hace, diciendo que eso aumentaba no sé qué de las personas, y cuando se fue esa cosa prácticamente me explotó en la cara, y cuando recobré la conciencia me había vuelto invisible, y más tarde me di cuenta que se trataba de una nueva habilidad que había adquirido a causa de ello.

─ ¡Eso es absolutamente genial, Akari-chan! ─ Sakurako toma de las manos a Akari ─ ¿Crees que Nishigaki-sensei podría crear otra vez esa cosa para que yo también tenga un poder igual de genial al tuyo?

─ No digas tonterías, Sakurako ¿No ves que tenemos otras cosas más importantes que atender? ─ dice Himawari.

─ No te preocupes, que le diré a Nishigaki-sensei que también te dé algún poder, pero desde luego no tan genial como el mío. Tal vez tu poder sea el de encogerte los pechos…

─ ¿Es que no piensas en otra cosa que en mi busto? ─ a Himawari le sale una gota en la nuca.

─ ¡Claro que no! ¡También pienso en que usas una copa exageradamente grande!

Himawari se da un facepalm y decide no seguir discutiendo, sabiendo que no llegaría a nada de seguir así. Akari también pensaba que esa discusión no terminaría en nada, por lo que estaba lista para mediar nuevamente en caso de otro connato de pelea, cosa que afortunadamente no pasa.

─ Por cierto, y volviendo al tema ¿nos ayudarías en aquello con Nishigaki-sensei, Akari-chan?

─ No lo sé. La verdad es que ni siquiera sé si Nishigaki-sensei lo volverá a intentar ─ responde Akari ─. Ella me dijo que ya lo había puesto a prueba antes, pero que no lograba que funcionara. Es probable que se rinda de intentarlo y no cree otro aparato así.

Sakurako suspira decepcionada y se regresa a su asiento mientras hacía un puchero. Himawari no estaba precisamente satisfecha ni aliviada al ver que Sakurako se desanimaba de esa manera, a pesar de lo bastante que la había regañado a lo largo del día. Akari tampoco estaba contenta con la reacción de Sakurako al saber que no tendría muchas posibilidades de ser igual a ella. Tal vez sí debería hablar con Nana, aunque sintiera que eso representaría un abuso hacia su confianza.

─ Pero hay una cosa que sí deberíamos tomar en cuenta ─ dice Sakurako suavemente, tomando por sorpresa a Himawari y Akari ─. Akari-chan, ¿has pensado en convertirte en una superheroína?

─ ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

─ Es simple, Akari-chan. Una persona con superpoderes puede convertirse en un superhéroe, y de ese modo podría combatir a los malos y ayudar a la gente que necesite ayuda. Tienes todo lo que se necesita para convertirte en una, Akari-chan, si hasta el alias lo tienes, yo te lo he dado.

─ ¿Yo como la chica I saliendo por ahí a combatir villanos? ─ Akari no era capaz de verse en semejante panorama, contrario a Sakurako que sí la veía claramente por tales andadas ─ No sé, es que no me creo capaz de salir a pelear, aunque se trate de alguien malvado, además que mis poderes sólo consisten en hacer a alguien aparte de mí misma invisible y al revés, y aun así soy muy novata con eso. No domino del todo mi propio poder.

─ Así es, y sin contar que para Akaza-san no tiene tiempo para recorrer toda la ciudad para hacer tales cosas. Para eso su poder debería al menos ayudarla a volar o moverse a una gran velocidad ─ apoya Himawari ─. Y realmente, sin ánimos a ofender, ¿qué puede hacer ante villanos y malhechores sólo haciéndose invisible? Sé que al hacerse invisible no podrían verla, y se le haría mucho más fácil esquivarles, pero no haría mucho más con eso. Requeriría algo más, como una fuerza enorme para derribarlos, o ser capaz de manipular las cosas como si fuese telequinesis…

─ Mmm… Bueno, tal vez no sería para enfrentar a temibles criminales, y mucho menos a seres de otros mundos que vengan a amenazarnos ─ a Himawari y Akari les sale una gota por esa idea de Sakurako ─. Pero algo heroico sí debería ser capaz de hacer, no lo sé, ayudar a la gente, que para eso sirven los superpoderes, Akari-chan ¿o piensas desperdiciarlos sin hacer nada? Tú no eres así, Akari-chan ─ Akari siente un nudo en la garanta, pues la voz de Sakurako tomaba un ligero tono de súplica ─. Siempre creí que podrías hacer algo grandioso cuando simplemente no tenías presencia, y ahora con esto puedes hacer cosas todavía más grandes. Sólo deberías intentarlo.

Eso había sido bastante parecido a lo que le había dicho Akane a Akari, y tal vez eso era lo que realmente necesitaba ella. Nunca había sentido simpatía con su propia falta de presencia, pensaba que no ser invisible era la peor cosa del mundo, pues eso algún la haría quedarse sola, pero Sakurako, del mismo modo que lo hizo antes Akane, había cambiado su forma de ver las cosas.

─ Gracias, Sakurako-chan. Finalmente lo he comprendido.

─ ¿Comprender qué? ─ se extraña Himawari.

─ Que ser invisible y no ser vista no son la misma cosa. Eso es lo que acabo de comprender.

─ ¿Eh? ¿Acaso no son la misma cosa? Yo creí que sí ─ dice Sakurako.

─ Y para demostrarle al mundo lo que valgo, les digo que la chica I acaba de nacer ─ Akari alza su puño de forma estoica, como si hiciese un juramento con absoluta solemnidad ─. Primero necesitaré dominar más mis poderes, y entonces podré ayudar a quien me necesite. Aún invisible, seré capaz de tener la presencia que siempre he buscado, y ustedes me ayudarán, Himawari-chan, Sakurako-chan.

─ ¿De verdad quieres hacer esto? ─ dice Himawari bastante insegura.

─ Quiero intentarlo. Necesito que me ayuden a entrenar, por favor.

─ Puedes contar conmigo para ser tu entrenadora, Akari-chan ─ Sakurako toma muy animada los hombros de Akari y le da una sonrisa de confianza total ─. Podemos empezar ahora mismo: Haz desaparecer los libros.

─ ¡No, eso sí que no! ─ Himawari le da un coscorrón a Sakurako por aquella idea que consideraba bastante pésima.

En ese momento se abre la puerta y entra Nadeshiko llevando una bandeja con tres vasos de jugo, algo que a las tres amigas les parecía un tremendo alivio.

─ Aquí tienen, para que puedan avanzar en sus estudios ─ dice Nadeshiko con amabilidad ─. Sakurako, espero que esta vez no rompas ningún vaso, pues son de vidrio.

─ ¿Acaso crees que soy una tonta? ─ dice Sakurako bastante ofendida.

─ Mejor ni respondo ─ Nadeshiko da media vuelta y se va con la bandeja, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

─ En ese caso, vamos a posponer cinco minutos el entrenamiento, chicas ─ dice Sakurako.

─ ¿Y para cuándo queda el estudio? ─ se queja Himawari.

* * *

 **Casa de Akari y Akane**

─ Bueno, al menos Akari-chan estaba bastante bien y todo lo demás ─ dice Tomoko ─. Yo prácticamente me había cansado de llamar al teléfono de Chinatsu, y es que no me había dado cuenta de que la señal estaba caída. Como sea, se nota que eres una hermana mayor muy responsable, Akane-chan.

─ Vamos, que me sonrojas.

Ese nivel de confianza era exactamente lo que Tomoko sentía que necesitaba para finalmente hablar de verdad con Akane. A lo largo de la historia que le había contado Akane sobre cómo hizo para buscar a Akari con aquella lluvia de anoche, Tomoko jamás dejaba de repetirse mentalmente que era su oportunidad para confesar sus sentimientos. Había llegado el momento, y Tomoko debía ser firme si realmente quería a Akane.

─ …Pero ya dejemos de hablar de lo que hice yo ¿Qué me cuentas tú, Tomoko?

No había vuelta atrás. Era ahora o nunca, y Tomoko jamás se perdonaría el no abrir su corazón para Akane, sin importar el temor que tuviese al rechazo, aunque eso no era exactamente lo que esperaba. Tomoko se pone de pie y mira directamente a Akane, y se cerciora que ella también la mirase fijamente para prevenir cualquier confusión.

─ Verás Akane-chan, yo… tengo varios sentimientos guardados por ti, y…

─ Tomoko… ─ dice Akane en un susurro.

─ Yo… quiero decirte que me g-gustas… pero no sencillamente como amiga, sino como más, mucho más que eso…

─ ¿O sea que no quieres que seamos amigas?

─ ¡No, Akane-chan! Yo jamás te diría una cosa tan horrible como esa ─ Tomoko sentía que estaba metiendo la pata, y no evita regañarse mentalmente por ello ─. No, lo que en r-realidad quiero decirte es que estoy… pe-per… ─ traga grueso y cierra los ojos con fuerza ─ perdidamente enamorada de ti ─ aunque intentó gritarlo, su declaración no fue más fuerte que lo que venía diciendo hasta el momento ─. Yo quiero algo real contigo, mucho más que simple amistad, aunque eso no significa que nuestra relación hasta el momento no haya sido bonita. Claro que nuestra amistad ha sido bonita, hermosa, y la atesoraré por siempre, pero mi corazón late demasiado fuerte cuando estás cerca de mí. Y-yo te amo, y eso jamás va a cambiar, Akane-chan.

Akane estaba indudablemente sorprendida. Sabía que Tomoko le guardaba un cariño especial, pero aquello iba más allá de lo que se esperaba. Para ella, Tomoko siempre la trataba como una gran amiga, casi como una hermana, por años habían sido confidentes y se habían tenido una confianza a prueba de todo, pero jamás le había creído que la viera como el amor de su vida. Sólo sabía pensar en su amor imposible hacia Akari, y ahora tenía la difícil labor de responder adecuadamente.

─ Tomoko, me dejas sin palabras... Y sigo sosteniendo que cualquiera sería tremendamente feliz a tu lado, pero…

─ ¿Pero? ─ Tomoko no deja su gesto soñador, pero su voz se matiza un poco con preocupación.

─ Lo siento, pero esos sentimientos no los puedo corresponder. Ya hay alguien más en mi vida, alguien que se ha convertido en la luz de mis ojos.

Tomoko se queda en silencio durante un rato que a Akane se le antojó una eternidad. Tal vez había impactado demasiado en Tomoko, y Akane no quería que lo tomara de esa manera.

─ ¿Tomoko?

─ ¿Eso es de verdad? ─ dice Tomoko con voz bastante queda, y Akane casi no lograba oírla ─ ¿Ya tú amas a alguien más? ¿A quién?

─ Lo siento, pero eso no te lo puedo decir ─ suspira Akane mientras se pone de pie para estirar un poco las extremidades ─. Es un secreto que he estado llevando sola todo este tiempo. Ni siquiera esa persona lo sabe, porque este sentimiento que tengo por ella es absolutamente prohibido…

─ ¿Un sentimiento prohibido? ¿Qué clase de sentimientos guardas para decir que es algo prohibido? ─ aunque a Tomoko le estuviera doliendo esa confesión de parte de Akane, también quería saber de quién se trataba aquella otra persona ─ ¿Quién es? ¿Quién ha logrado lo que ahora sé que yo no?

Akane no responde. Tomoko empezaba a angustiarse, le dolía tremendamente el descubrir que en realidad nunca tuvo ninguna oportunidad con Akane, y de pronto se da cuenta que todas sus fantasías amorosas con Akane en realidad jamás fueron otra cosa sino eso: fantasías. Todo el tiempo que estuvo conociendo a Akane, siempre quiso estar más cerca de ella, quererla a gusto, pero aquello la hacía caerse de la nube de manera estrepitosa.

─ ¿Quién me derrotó, Akane-chan? Dímelo, no me hagas sufrir así.

─ Lo siento Tomoko, pero simplemente no te lo puedo decir…

─ ¿Y para qué me dices esto, si se puede saber? ─ Tomoko estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, y Akane no veía aquello como una buena señal ─ ¿Qué sentido tiene que ames a alguien si tú misma dices que es algo prohibido, que ni siquiera te puedes permitir decirlo ni a esa persona ni tampoco a tu mejor amiga? Yo no considero que esté prohibido lo que siento por ti ¿Por qué tú sí?

Akane estaba impactada por aquel razonamiento. Tomoko tenía razón en lo que decía, pero Akane seguía temerosa de revelar por quién tenía aquellos sentimientos. No pensaba posible que alguien pudiese comprender y tomar en serio sus sentimientos por Akari, y eso la hacía callar.

─ Muy bien, pues déjame adivinar. Aún me acuerdo de cuando nos conocimos y solíamos disfrutar en grande poniéndonos mutuamente adivinanzas ─ Tomoko respiraba pausadamente, tratando de mantenerse bajo control ─ ¿Quién puede ser para que te enamores? ¿A quién miras de forma tan especial que ni siquiera yo, con todos los años que nos conocemos y con todo lo que he hecho por ti, puedo conocer tal privilegio? A ver, a ver…

─ Tomoko, no creo que realmente haga falta…

─ Sí la hace, Akane-chan ─ responde Tomoko con una voz fría que Akane no creía que fuera suya ─. Sólo te digo esto: No me iré hasta saber de quién se trata. No voy a aceptar que me rechaces y que ni siquiera pueda saber completamente el por qué. Al final he decidido no callar lo que siento, no quiero aceptar que lo hagas tú…

A Akane se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. No podía creerse lo mordaz que podía ser Tomoko cuando se empecinaba por algo. Era algo inédito para ella en muchos sentidos, tanto que se le dificultaba un poco reconocer a su amiga. No era algo que debía pensarse demasiado; Tomoko estaba siendo sincera con ella, y por tanto merecía una respuesta clara.

─ ¿De verdad… de verdad crees que pueda decir esto, Tomoko?

─ Akane-chan, si no eres capaz de confiar en mí, que soy tu mejor amiga y, a mi propio parecer, la persona que más te ama en el mundo, ¿en quién más puedes confiar? ─ Tomoko se levanta lentamente y toma de las manos a Akane ─ Dímelo, te prometo no enojarme ni gritar.

─ De acuerdo… La verdad es que yo… yo amo a… Mi corazón late de forma especial… por Akari…

Como si el ambiente se hubiera congelado de golpe, Tomoko se queda pasmada viendo a Akane, boquiabierta, y con el opacado brillo de sus ojos apagándose por completo, una malísima señal para Akane.

─ De Akari-chan… ¿Tu propia hermana? Akane-chan… ¿Qué me acabas de decir? ─ Tomoko deja las manos de Akane para taparse la boca con las suyas ─ No me lo creo… Akane-chan, creo que ahora sí entiendo el por qué señalas tus propios sentimientos como "prohibidos" ¡Es que ni me había pasado por la cabeza esa posibilidad! ¿Por qué, Akane-chan?

─ No lo sé, Tomoko… Pero el hecho es que así son las cosas ─ confiesa Akane ─. La verdad es que yo no creo que el amor deba tener un por qué, del mismo modo que no hubo un porqué que empezara nuestra amistad cuando nos conocimos tú y yo, simplemente la amo… Amo a Akari con locura… Aunque sé que ella jamás podría corresponderme, y aun tomando en cuenta lo amable y dulce que es, para ella sería muy difícil entender lo que siento, y por eso no quiero que lo sepa, aunque eso me carcoma por dentro. Así son las cosas, Tomoko.

Tomoko dirige su mirada vacía al piso. Casi sentía arrepentimiento por haber descubierto ese secreto, pero no se podía hacer ya nada. Todo lo que le queda por hacer es recoger sus cosas y dirigirse a la puerta, ante la mirada angustiada de Akane.

─ ¿Adónde vas?

─ Sólo estoy un poco cansada, Akane-chan, además que voy a necesitar algo de tiempo para asimilar esto. No me es fácil esto, sencillamente ─ responde Tomoko con una voz demasiado lejana como para creer que se encontraba allí, justo enfrente de su amiga ─. Lo siento, pero es que esto me tiene tan confundida que me marea, pero quiero que sepas que por mi amor hacia ti respetaré tu decisión, aún si no la comparto, y espero que algún día seas capaz de decirle a Akari-chan todo lo que me dijiste, sin temor al rechazo.

─ ¿Lo crees posible, Tomoko?

─ ¿Creerlo, yo? Eso no es lo que importa. Eres tú misma la que realmente debe decidir si es posible o no intentarlo. Yo ya hice lo que tenía que hacer…

─ Lo siento, Tomoko…

─ No lo sientas. No hiciste nada malo… Tan solo… ─ la voz de Tomoko empezaba a resquebrajarse, y las lágrimas se abrían paso por su rostro ─ Es como tú misma dijiste… El amor no tiene un por qué, sólo es lo que es y listo. B-bueno… mejor me voy, que tengo cosas que hacer en mi casa…

Tomoko se va de allí a paso lento, como si así le escociera menos el dolor que le causaba saber que Akane jamás sería para ella. Desde luego que le dolía, pero el desconcierto que le causó saber que todo era por Akari la había noqueado emocionalmente. No sabía qué hacer, lo único que las neuronas le decían que hiciera era que llorase con todas sus fuerzas, y su corazón le pedía a gritos la misma cosa, pero no podía permitirse hacer algo así delante de Akane. Entonces piensa en Akari y en lo que había dicho Akane.

─ No hay un por qué… No, no lo hay… ─ se decía Tomoko de forma difusa, eludiendo algunos enormes charcos que aún inundaban las aceras ─ Akane-chan, al final tenías secretos guardados de mí, y a la vez no para mí. Pero hay algo que puedo hacer… ─ aquel brillo perdido regresa a su mirada, pero el brillo refulgía con una determinación que ni la misma Akane habría sido capaz de entender si la hubiese visto ─ Akane-chan, dijiste que tú misma estabas convencida de que ese sentimiento que tienes por Akari-chan no tiene asidero ni futuro, y si realmente es así, tengo que hacer que lo aceptes y abandones de una vez ese tormento autoimpuesto. No voy a dejar que sigas cargando con sentimientos que sabes que no puedes tener. Pero antes debo saber más de Akari-chan, quiero saber más de ella para saber qué hacer por ti, Akane-chan.

* * *

 **Casa de Sakurako**

─ Vaya tontería…

─ ¿Hum? ─ Hanako deja por un momento el libro que estaba leyendo y mira a Nadeshiko, quien tomaba un nuevo manga y empezaba a leer.

─ ¿Sabes una cosa? ─ dice Nadeshiko ─ Esto normalmente no debería importarme mucho, pero la amiga de Himako y Sakurako resulta que es capaz de hacer invisibles a las personas y luego revertir eso.

─ ¿Es verdad? ─ se extraña Hanako.

─ Si todo lo oyese de Sakurako no me molestaría en tomarlo demasiado enserio, pues ya sabes que Sakurako es muy soñadora, y eso muchas veces le ha traído problemas, pero esta vez Himako también lo ha comentado.

─ ¿No lo podemos tomar como una alucinación colectiva? ─ opina Hanako.

─ No soy muy creyente de eso, Hanako, y además ninguna de ellas se notaba que estuviera en un episodio de alucinaciones o algo por el estilo. Por el contrario, estaba muy espabiladas, y hasta Sakurako daba la impresión de estarlo, luego de todo el tiempo que llevan estudiando.

─ ¿Sakurako no se durmió a mitad del estudio? ¿Cómo es que jamás tengo el privilegio de ver algo así? ─ opina Hanako un poco molesta.

─ Eso no importa tanto. Eso más bien debería ser algo normal, y Sakurako debería entenderlo ─ dice Nadeshiko volviendo la vista a su manga ─. La chica I… Eso me suena como una segunda Mirakurun, una fantasía convertida a la realidad, y realmente espero que esa otra chica se tome la molestia de escuchar a Himako, que ella es más sensata y diligente que Sakurako… Y hablando de ello, este fin de semana próximo deberé irme a comprar algunos nuevos volúmenes, que la fecha ya casi ha llegado y me estoy terminando los que ya tengo.

─ ¿Cómo es que logras hacer tiempo para leer esos mangas y todavía tener tiempo para tu estudio, onee-chan?

─ Cuando tengas una mejor capacidad para administrar tu tiempo para dedicarte a algo que te gusta, tú misma serás capaz de responder esa pregunta, Hanako.

─ ¿Qué crees que pueda pasar si la amiga de Himako y Sakurako no escucha a Himako y se deje llevar de forma impulsiva? ─ se preocupa Hanako.

─ Supongo… Que necesitaría darle algunos puntos de atención, sencillamente ─ responde Nadeshiko secamente y fija por entero su atención al manga, poniendo fin al tema.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Ahora bien, retomando el tema de la toma de la decisión de la inclusión de las dos OC que antes había creado, pues les digo que ganó el sí, así que así será. A ver si hay oportunidad para hacerlo a partir del próximo capítulo, aunque primero quisiera decidirme por cuál empiezo. Eso ya correría de mi cuenta 😝

Hasta otra


	5. ¡La chica I, en acción!

**¡La chica I, en acción!**

─ Una vez más… Voy a intentarlo un poco más…

─ ¿Qué estás haciendo, Akari?

─ Oh, onee-chan…

Akari se encontraba practicando por su cuenta el manejo de sus poderes, encontrando rápidamente un dominio fluido de los mismos, y buena parte de ello era gracias a la ayuda de Himawari y Sakurako, quienes terminaron haciéndole ver que sus poderes sí podían ayudarla a hacer algo verdaderamente bueno. Akane por su parte llegaba para anunciar que la cena estaba lista, y ver a su hermana pequeña practicando había resultado un poco sorpresivo para ella.

─ ¿Qué bichó te picó, Akari? Ahora te noto entusiasmada ─ Akane se acerca hasta quedar directamente frente a su hermanita.

─ Es que ahora sé que tenías razón, onee-chan ─ dice Akari con un ligero rubor ─. Tú me dijiste que debía comprender que lo verdaderamente especial no está en mis poderes por sí mismos, sino en lo que estoy dispuesta a hacer con ellos. Ayer por la tarde empecé a practicar, y ahora tengo un gran dominio. Mira esto, onee-chan ─ Akari toma una piedra del jardín, lo hace visible con solo pensarlo y lo lanza al aire, y en un par de segundos la piedra cae en la mano de Akari, nuevamente visible.

─ Eso se ve bastante genial, Akari ─ dice Akane con sincera admiración.

─ Y también mira esto ─ Akari señala una larga fila de varas clavadas en el suelo, y luego las hace invisibles una tras otra, y a mitad de ese mismo proceso Akari hace nuevamente visibles las primeras varas, como si hiciese la ola con sus poderes.

─ Pues te debo decir que has logrado una diferencia fenomenal, Akari ─ Akane le pasa una mano en la cabeza a Akari ─. Ayer por la mañana y anteayer por la noche te veía insegura y casi sin dominio sobre tus poderes, y ahora puedes usarlos como hubiesen sido parte de ti desde siempre, y eso es bastante admirable.

Akari asiente muy contenta. El hecho que Akane la halagase de esa manera era algo que a Akari le causaba un gusto enorme, le hacía inmensamente feliz. Todavía no le había comentado que Himawari y Sakurako habían descubierto su secreto y habían aceptado ayudarla a entrenar sus capacidades, y que gracias a ello había logrado semejante avance.

Akane contempla por un rato más la muestra que hace Akari de sus poderes, y ella se esfuerza en buen modo para demostrar un gran dominio, algo que hasta hace poco era totalmente impensable. Al cabo de un rato, Akane comprueba la hora y llama a Akari para que pudiesen comer juntas, a lo que Akari acepta, pues ya se hacía un poco tarde y empezaba a darle hambre.

* * *

 **Laboratorio de Nana**

─ ¿Qué te parece lo que hemos logrado, Matsumoto? ¡Y en tiempo record!

─ …

Tanto Nana como Rise contemplaban satisfechas su nuevo intento para crear aquel aparato para "incrementar las capacidades" de las personas. Ciertamente a Nana le parecía bastante repetitivo el tener que reiniciar sus investigaciones, y es que todavía se le hacía demasiado complicado el entender los planos modificados que tenía, pero nuevamente había construido el aparato con la esperanza de que esta vez resultase. Rise se veía entusiasmada de ver el aparato en acción, casi tanto como lo estaba la sensei, quien toma el artefacto y apunta a Rise desde una cierta distancia.

─ ¿Dónde tienes los lentes de protección, Matsumoto? ─ Rise los saca de su bolsillo y se los pone ─ Perfecto. Ahora no te muevas. Debemos asegurarnos que esto funcione correctamente…

Nana activa el invento y lo pone a funcionar, y de este sale una luz que en todo momento apunta a Rise, pero no parece haber ningún cambio importante, o siquiera insignificante, haciendo que Nana se decepcionara nuevamente.

─ Realmente no lo entiendo. He seguido al pie de la letra las indicaciones de los planos que modificaron ¿Qué hace falta para que esto funcione correctamente? Tal vez aquella persona que encontró mis planos tampoco llegó a entenderlos del todo, y las modificaciones que le hizo tampoco le fueron de mucho provecho. Si es así, es posible que sólo haya estado perdiendo el tiempo, o bien debería improvisar el ensamblaje y hacerlo de otro modo, pues no veo qué más puedo hacer ¿Qué opinas, Matsumoto?

Rise no responde, simplemente se quita los lentes y se dirige a la cocina para traer algo del jugo que Nana guardaba en el refrigerador. Ya ambas llevaban todo el día trabajando sin descanso, al igual que el día anterior, y nada de lo que hicieran parecía dar resultado. Rise ya estaba de vuelta con dos vasos grandes y llenos (hasta el borde) de jugo de uva, y cuando ambas empezaban a beberse su respectivo vaso, Nana se quedaba pensativa, llamando aquello la atención de Rise.

─ ¿Sabes? Mejor debería dejarlo. Hay muchas otras cosas que podría hacer, tantos inventos que todavía no he completado o puesto a prueba… No debería amargarme tanto por un único invento que no funciona sin importar las veces que lo intente ¿Verdad, Matsumoto?

─ Sí, tienes razón ─ dice la presidenta con calma.

─ ¿Verdad que sí? Y además de eso… ─ Nana se detiene de golpe y casi se le cae el vaso de jugo por la sorpresa que se acababa de llevar ─ Matsumoto… ¿acabas de hablar… en una frecuencia audible para una persona normal?

Rise también estaba sorprendida. Deja a un lado su vaso y empieza a mirarse las manos, como si estuviera manifestando alguna transformación en las mismas. Trata de emitir un sonido, y este resulta perfectamente audible para cualquiera que hubiese estado allí que no fueran ella misma y Nana. El siguiente intento consiste en silbar, y la presidenta se detiene nada más empezar por la sorpresa que significa oírse con mayor nitidez que nunca. Al parecer el invento sí funcionaba, y justo en ese momento habían logrado completarlo.

* * *

 **Casa de Akari**

Ya habiendo terminado de comer, y teniendo ahora que lavar los platos, Akari no desaprovecha su oportunidad para usar sus poderes y hacer invisible el jabón mientras le daba uso para lavar los cubiertos. Akane, que estaba terminando de recoger la mesa, se extraña al encontrar que Akari había hecho invisible el jabón.

─ ¿Qué haces, Akari?

─ Trato de acostumbrarme, onee-chan ─ dice Akari sin apartar la mirada de los platos ─. Además, si realmente puedo usar mis poderes, también debo ser lo bastante atenta como para que mis poderes no actúen en mi contra por un simple descuido.

─ Bueno, debo admitir que tienes mucha razón en ese sentido ─ Akane pone el resto de los trastes a un lado, viendo a AKari seguir con sus labores ─. Pero hay algo que me hace dudar, Akari ¿Por qué estás tan interesada en dominar tus poderes? ¿Qué te mueve a querer entrenar de ese modo?

─ Onee-chan… ─ Akari deja entonces su labor y hace visible nuevamente el jabón, y la espuma muestra que había estado muy correcta en su uso ─ Lo que pasa es que… Pienso que puedo lograr la mejor parte de mí si utilizo mis poderes para salvar a las personas.

─ ¿Hmm?

─ Quiero ayudar a la gente, onee-chan. Deseo ser importante, más de lo que jamás he sido para nadie…

Akane estaba por replicar lo que había dicho Akari, pero rápidamente se reprime, sabiendo adónde acabaría una vez que diese el primer paso. En lugar de eso, trató de mantenerse tan neutral como le fuese posible.

─ ¿De qué hablas, Akari? ¿Acaso dices que no eres importante ahora, y que jamás lo fuiste antes?

─ No digo eso, onee-chan, pero… ─ Akari estaba un poco descolocada por la mirada analítica de su hermana ─ Es que no quiero seguir siendo ignorada. Nunca más quiero serlo… Y por eso, he podido ver cómo usar mi invisibilidad para ser vista, cumplir ese sueño que me ha acompañado desde que ingresé a Nanamori…

─ Tu teoría de ser vista con tu invisibilidad es un poco alocada, pero usar tus poderes para llamar la atención, aún si es para hacer el bien… No sé, no me convence del todo.

─ ¿A qué te refieres, onee-chan?

─ ¿Estás segura de que hasta ahora nadie te ha visto? ¿No tienes amigas acaso?

─ Sí, pero por alguna razón me siento que estoy cada vez más por fuera… No lo sabría explicar… ─ Akari se detiene al sentir el cariñoso abrazo de su hermana.

─ No debes presionarte, Akari. Recuerda que la clave para tu propio éxito ante tus amigas reside en ti, solamente en ti ─ Akane toma el rostro de Akari para asegurar que la viese fijamente ─. Si Akaza Akari no puede ser importante para sus amigas por sí misma, no hay ningún poder en el mundo que la pueda ayudar a serlo.

Akari estaba completamente sorprendida por aquella reflexión de parte de Akane. No comprendía del todo lo que quería decir, sólo comprendía que había decidido convertirse en heroína, siguiendo las divagaciones de Sakurako y su deseo por alcanzar ese protagonismo frustrado, pero aquello le hacía dudar un poco sobre si había tomado o no la decisión correcta. Su gesto de duda y pesadumbre pareció convencer a Akane de que Akari se habría retractado, o que por lo menos pospondría su resolución alocada, pues no dijo nada más, pero Akari todavía tenía fijada su decisión. La chica I aparecería a como dé lugar y mostraría al mundo su capacidad y su valía, a pesar de las dudas.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

─ Se empieza a hacer tarde ─ dice Himawari viendo su reloj ─. Chicas, ¿no creen que deberíamos dejar este debut para otro momento? Hay cada vez más tarea acumulada…

─ Vamos, Himawari ─ corta Sakurako muy emocionada ─. No va a pasar nada malo. Sólo veremos un rato a la chica I venciendo a un villano o dos. Tampoco es que vayamos a rondar la ciudad toda la noche.

─ Si fuera por ti, no me extrañaría tanto.

─ Vamos, que hay que pelear contra el crimen, no entre nosotras ─ media una vez más Akari, y las tres chicas empiezan su camino para encontrar a alguien en problemas.

El recorrido empieza un poco lento, con casi una hora de camino sin encontrar nada que permitiera el comienzo de Akari. Himawari de vez en cuando intentaba hablar con Akari para que dejase ese arriesgado intento, pero en uno de esos intentos se escuchan unos gritos que llaman la atención.

─ ¿Qué es eso? ─ dice Sakurako antes de empezar a correr, seguida por sus dos amigas.

En una floristería cercana había un hombre de mediana edad que estaba limpiando el letrero que estaba encima de la entrada, pero las escaleras que estaba usando se caen y dejan al hombre colgando del letrero, a más de cinco metros de altura. Lo normal es que alguien intentara recoger las escaleras y la volviera a poner en su lugar, algo bastante sencillo de no ser porque la escalera estaba severamente dañada por el estado de oxidación que se le notaba.

─ ¿Cómo hizo para subirse? ─ dijo alguien con sorpresa.

─ ¡Que alguien lo ayude, que se va a caer! ─ chilla una mujer que estaba al frente del tumulto.

─ Ese pobre hombre corre peligro ─ dice Sakurako llevándose también un susto ─. Akari-chan, parece que es tu gran oportunidad para hacerte conocer como la chica I.

─ Sakurako, ¿cómo le hará Akaza-san para salvar a esa persona, si su poder consiste únicamente en hacerse invisible? ─ objeta Himawari.

─ No hay problema. En mi casa me encontré una soga por si acaso ─ Sakurako saca la soga mencionada y se la pasa a Akari.

─ Eso explica que no trajeras tu cuaderno de historia ─ a Himawari le sale una enorme gota.

─ El siguiente paso es la vestimenta. Akari-chan, ¿tienes el uniforme especial que vas a usar?

─ Sí lo tengo, lo que es más, ya lo tengo puesto ─ Akari chasquea los dedos y hace aparecer su pijama de perrito, y luego saca de su maletín una máscara que le había dado Sakurako anteriormente, que le hacía parecer una superheroína clásica ─ ¿Se imaginaban que ya tenía puesto mi nuevo uniforme para combatir el crimen?

─ No me extraña tanto, salvo el hecho que uses tu pijama para eso ─ responde Himawari ─. De todos modos ten cuidado y no corras demasiados riesgos, Akaza-san.

Akari asiente y se hace invisible en el acto, de modo que nadie podría impedir que entrase a la tienda y subiese casi corriendo hasta el tercer piso, desde donde podría llevar a cabo su primer rescate. Acto seguido, Akari ata un extremo de la cuerda a un gancho que se asomaba en la orilla de la ventana, y el otro extremo lo ata a sí misma, así que empieza a bajar hasta que alcanza al hombre que estaba en problemas. La situación era bastante dramática, a pesar de que el hombre no pendía desde una gran altura y por ello no corría peligro de muerte (aunque quizás sí de fractura de piernas, tomando en cuenta la edad del hombre y la altura), y las personas seguían congregadas alrededor, viendo entre conmocionados e impotentes la situación, y el hombre empezaba a ceder ante la presión de su propio peso.

─ Akari-chan… ─ murmura Sakurako empezando a ponerse nerviosa.

─ Tú puedes, Akaza-san ─ Himawari juntaba sus manos, esperando que Akari tuviese éxito en el salvamento.

Más atrás, apartada del tumulto, llega Tomoko con uno de los libros de la universidad, y entonces se da cuenta de la situación. Estaba por entrar entre el grupo cuando ve que el hombre finalmente se suelta. Los gritos de miedo de la gente no se hacen esperar, e incluso Tomoko deja escapar un chillido, pero el hombre se queda pendiendo en el aire, sorprendiendo a todo el mundo.

─ ¿Qué significa esto? ─ dice Tomoko boquiabierta.

El hombre desciende lentamente hasta llegar al suelo, logrando aterrizar completamente seguro, y la gente que trabajaba en la floristería corre inmediatamente a reunirse con el hombre. Todos estaban estupefactos ante lo que había pasado, preguntándose qué había pasado, pues no creían posible que aquel hombre flotara por sí solo, cuando aparece una chica en un pijama de perrito con una máscara, y todos empiezan a cuchichear sorprendidos.

─ Ese pijama… No puede ser… ─ a Tomoko se le abrían bastante los ojos al saber de quién se trataba. Recordaba perfectamente a quién le pertenecía ese pijama gracias a que ella misma lo había visto, y ese alguien sólo lo usaba cuando estaba de pijamada con Chinatsu.

─ ¿Quién eres tú? ─ dice el hombre que estuvo a punto de caer.

─ Buen ciudadano, puedes llamarme chica I, y he llegado para defender esta ciudad ─ responde Akari haciendo poses para parecer genial, pero no pareció dar mucho resultado.

─ Bueno… de todos modos gracias. Me has salvado de tener que usar muletas, o una silla de ruedas.

Algunas personas empiezan a aplaudir, y más gente se va uniendo hasta que algunos también chiflaban y vitoreaban de varias maneras a Akari. Himawari y Sakurako no evitan aplaudir también, bastante contentas de ver que Akari lo había hecho bien en su debut como superheroína.

─ Akari-chan crece muy rápido, ¿no? ─ dice Sakurako.

─ No lo digas así, que nos haces pareces viejitas ─ Himawari sonríe tiernamente mientras le pasa una mano en el hombro a su amiga.

─ Akari-chan… La chica I… ─ Tomoko estaba boquiabierta, viendo lo que iba ocurriendo. Había sido una verdadera sorpresa ver que Akari empezara a actuar como una superheroína ante decenas de personas ─ No me lo puedo creer… Akane-chan se sorprendería mucho si se llega a enterar…Ojalá que Akane-chan no se llegue a enterar, o podría darle algo feo, y eso no lo quisiera.

Tomoko retrocede disimuladamente hasta desaparecer entre la creciente muchedumbre. Nadie que la conociese se daría cuenta que estuvo allí, y tampoco tendría idea de adónde se dirigía. Himawari y Sakurako se mantienen a distancia mientras hacían señas a Akari para que se retirara, cosa que la pelirroja alcanza a ver.

─ Lo siento mucho, ciudadano, pero tengo que seguir patrullando la ciudad ─ Akari empieza a hacerse invisible de abajo a arriba lentamente, sorprendiendo a varias personas ─. Tenga mucho cuidado para la próxima vez, y que tenga un buen día.

─ Akaza-san está actuando de forma dramática muy a la antigua, ¿no? ─ dice Himawari con una enorme gota en la cabeza.

Ambas chicas se apartan de la muchedumbre y esperan un par de minutos a que Akari volviese a aparecer frente a ellas, nuevamente con su uniforme escolar como única indumentaria visible, y en su mano izquierda llevaba la soga con que se había apoyado para realizar su rescate.

─ ¿Lo vieron, Himawari-chan, Sakurako-chan? Finalmente empecé a usar de verdad mis nuevos poderes.

─ Lo hiciste realmente bien, Akaza-san ─ Himawari recibe la soga y se la da a Sakurako ─. Creo que tendrías que retocar tu discurso heroico, pero por lo demás no lo has hecho nada mal.

─ ¡Estuviste fenomenal, Akari-chan! ─ dice Sakurako agitando los brazos a toda velocidad ─ Realmente has demostrado que puedes mantener segura la ciudad.

─ Tampoco exageres, Sakurako.

─ No importa. Solo miren cómo está la gente ─ Akari gira la vista hacía la muchedumbre que todavía no se dispersaba ─. Por una vez he sido el centro de atención, y la gente me ha felicitado por lo que hice. Hace muchísimo tiempo que no me sentía tan emocionada.

─ Bueno, ahora será mejor que volvamos a nuestras casas, que se nos hará muy tarde si nos ponemos a hacer más rondas por la ciudad ─ aconseja Himawari, esta vez sin encontrar ninguna oposición, especialmente de Sakurako.

* * *

 **Casa de Chinatsu**

Tomoko entra con las compras de la cena, y ya estaba pensando en la forma de preparar todo. Chinatsu, recién llegada y cambiada, leía sobre nuevos tipos de té para poner a prueba en el club, cuando se da cuenta de la llegada de su hermana.

─ Llegué a casa.

─ Bienvenida, onee-chan… ─ Chinatsu va casi corriendo a la puerta, cuando nota que el semblante de Tomoko estaba un poco enrarecido ─ ¿Te pasa algo?

─ No ocurre nada, Chinatsu. Tan solo estaba recordando.

─ ¿En serio? ¿Recordando qué?

─ Solo recordando ─ responde Tomoko con tono enigmático, extrañando bastante a Chinatsu ─. Recordando cuando estaba estudiando en secundaria y conocí a Akane-chan.

─ Ya veo ─ Chinatsu regresa al lugar donde estaba antes y retoma su lectura ─ ¿De verdad llegaste a conocer a la hermana de Akari-chan en secundaria? ¿Precisamente en Nanamori?

─ Ahí mismo, para que lo sepas ─ responde Tomoko con una suave sonrisa ─. En ese momento nuestros casilleros estaban muy apartados. Podría decir que fue accidental el conocernos, y es que ni siquiera estudiábamos en el mismo salón.

─ Ya veo. Debió ser emocionante ─ dice Chinatsu algo pensativa ─ ¿Y cómo fue eso exactamente? ¿Cómo se llegaron a conocer ustedes dos?

─ No me lo creerías si te lo dijera. Sólo eso me animo a decirte por ahora.

─ ¿Ehhh? ¿Y cuándo me dirás los detalles, onee-chan?

─ En su debido momento, Chinatsu. Por ahora no, pero sí te diré todo en otro momento.

Tomoko saca rápidamente las compras y empieza a preparar la cena. No pasarían cinco minutos antes que Chinatsu se quisiera unir para que su hermana le enseñara a cocinar cosas deliciosas que podría dedicar a Yui. Una sonrisa enorme se dibujaba en la menor de las pelirrosas, pues sentía que su intento rápidamente podría dar sus frutos.

* * *

 **En los días siguientes**

Nuevamente acompañada por Himawari y Sakurako, quienes velaban incansablemente que Akari lograse cada uno de sus objetivos, Akari sale a la ciudad para salvar personas y darse a conocer como la nueva superheroína que pondría orden donde sea que estuviese. Su primer gran acto, en su segundo día de "patrullaje" por la ciudad, consiste en bajar un gato que se encontraba atorado en un árbol, nuevamente usando la soga que le había dado Sakurako. Ya entonces empezaban a haber personas que fueran capaces de reconocer la extravagante indumentaria de aquella misteriosa chica, y el alias de "la chica I" se dispersa como pólvora por todas partes. Un par de horas después, Akari se ve finalmente ante un reto bastante difícil, consistente en detener a un carterista que iba corriendo luego de quitarle el bolso a una señora que no podía seguirle por tener un bebé en los brazos; Akari no veía ningún problema, sólo hizo invisible momentáneamente un poste telefónico que estaba a mitad de camino, y el ladrón efectivamente choca a mitad de carrera y cae inconsciente y con la nariz rota. Akari recupera el bolso y lo lleva corriendo hasta la señora que le da las gracias muy sonriente. Himawari y Sakurako vitorean aquella hazaña de Akari desde la distancia.

Ya para el tercer y cuarto día los periódicos dedicaban algunas de sus columnas a las heroicas hazañas de aquella nueva "protectora de las calles" que captaba atenciones y miradas a un ritmo meteórico.

(A continuación, aparecerán periódicos girando a toda velocidad a medida que se acercan a la pantalla, igual que en las películas de antaño).

 _LA CHICA I: ¿QUIÉN ES ELLA?_

 _LO IRREAL EN LA REALIDAD: UNA SUPERHEROÍNA APARECE EN LA CIUDAD_

 _CRIMINAL ALTAMENTE BUSCADO HA SIDO CAPTUADO POR NUESTRA NUEVA GUARDIANA_

 _LA CHICA I: PROTECTORA DE LA CIUDADANÍA_

 _CÍRCULOS OTAKUS MANIFIESTAN DESEOS DE REPRESENTAR A LA CHICA I EN SUS DOUJINSHI_

 _TAKAOKA TIENE A SU PROPIA SUPERHEROÍNA_

" _¡LA CHICA I ME SALVÓ A MÍ Y A MI HIJA!" DICE SEÑORA QUE CASI ES ROBADA_

Ya para el séptimo día las notas sobre la chica I alcanzan la primera plana (página, nada que ver con Sakurako) en algunos periódicos, en una estrategia que buscaba aumentar la cantidad de lectores. La movida funciona, pues en ese momento la gente se interesaba más en comprar aquellos periódicos donde era cierta la presencia de la chica I en sus noticias. Increíblemente, la invisibilidad de Akari le había otorgado una presencia que no tenía precedente en persona alguna en la historia de Takaoka.

─ ¡QUE ALGUIEN DESENMASCARE Y CAPTURE A LA CHICA I! ¡Esa presunta superheroína es sólo una fugitiva, una amenaza, una criminal! ─ grita el jefe de una de las tantas editoriales que seguían los pasos de la chica I ─ ¡PARKER! ¡Más te vale que la fotografíes cometiendo las fechorías que realmente estaría cometiendo, y que sólo disfraza con sus supuestos actos heroicos! ¡No voy a descansar hasta que la cabeza de esa bribona esté colgando en mi pared!

* * *

 **Secundaria Nanamori**

─ ¡Vaya, te has convertido en toda una celebridad, Akari-chan! ─ felicita Sakurako en cuanto las tres chicas se encontraban solas fuera del salón de clases ─ No ha pasado ni una semana y te has convertido en una leyenda viviente. Todo el mundo ahora te da vivas.

─ Lo sé, pero esto no habría pasado si no me hubiesen ayudado, chicas ─ dice Akari con un tremendo rubor devorando sus mejillas.

─ ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? Las clases van a comenzar ─ aparece Nana con su traje de siempre.

─ Sensei, ahora que aparece me acuerdo de algo muy, muy importante ─ dice Sakurako con un entusiasmo que hacía que Nana dudara un poco de esa importancia que daba Sakurako a su pregunta ─ ¿Es verdad que usted puede dar superpoderes a otras personas?

─ ¡No seas tan indiscreta, Sakurako! ─ Himawari le da un golpe en la cabeza a Sakurako.

─ ¿Superpoderes? No sé de qué me estás hablando, Ohmuro ─ Nana se rasca la cabeza un poco confundida ─. Yo no doy superpoderes a nadie, como que si yo viniera de kripton o algo así…

─ ¿Y qué hay de la invisibilidad de Akari-chan? ¿Eh?

─ Sakurako… ─ Himawari estaba un poco asustada, pues no sabía cómo podría reaccionar la sensei si Sakurako seguía presionando.

─ ¿Invisibilidad? ¿Akaza puede hacerse invisible? ─ Nana mira fijamente a Akari, la cual se apena completamente, como si hubiera sido pillada en algo indebido, aunque para Nana era más bien algo sorprendente ─ Akaza, ¿ese supuesto superpoder tuyo lo conseguiste con mi invento? ─ Akari asiente levemente y con pena, aunque fue suficiente respuesta para Nana ─ En ese caso podríamos vernos en el salón de profesores después de clases. Ustedes también pueden venir, Ohmuro, Furutani, pero nadie más puede, ¿de acuerdo?

Las tres estudiantes asienten rápidamente ante el arranque de autoridad que mostraba la sensei, y seguidamente entran al salón para que las clases dieran comienzo. Nana se queda parada unos cuantos segundos antes de entrar, aún sin creerse que su esfuerzo nuevamente estaba mostrando ese resultado que tanto deseaba conocer.

* * *

 **Casa de Akari**

Akane y Tomoko, en vista que ese día estaban libres de la universidad, habían quedado para reunirse en la casa de la primera y empezar a hacer un fichero hemerográfico con temas que fuesen concernientes únicamente a su carrera. El día había comenzado bien para ambas, sin novedad alguna para el frente. Mientras Tomoko se dirige a la cocina para hacer algo de té para acompañar las galletas compradas por Akane, esta última se pone a revisar el periódico del día anterior para así buscar algún tema de interés para su estudio, cuando se lleva una nada grata sorpresa al ver la fotografía de una persona enmascarada y vestida con un pijama de perrito.

─ ¿Qué… es esto? ─ dice Akane con una sombra azul cubriendo la mitad de su rostro.

─ ¿Qué es qué, Akane-chan? ─ Tomoko se acerca mientras tenía en sus manos las tazas que usaría para servir el té, y también ella se sorprende al ver la fotografía ─ ¿Akari-chan?

─ ¿Akari? ¿Dijiste Akari? ─ Akane se levanta repentinamente de su asiento y dirige la vista hacia Tomoko, la cual casi suelta las tazas por el susto que se lleva.

─ N-no, po-por supuesto q-que no… S-sólo dije qu-que ese t-traje se p-parece al d-de Akari-chan, nada más.

─ Akari… está afuera… haciendo esas cosas tan arriesgadas… y ni siquiera me ha dicho ─ al azulado rostro de Akane se sumaban las lágrimas al estilo anime que acentuaban su estado de sorpresa en el mal sentido de la palabra.

─ S-seguro que hay una explicación para todo esto, Akane-chan ─ Tomoko gira la cabeza por un segundo para cerciorarse que no estaba listo el té ─. Vamos, respira lento y piensa en mí… digo que pienses en cosas bonitas… bueno, tú ya sabes lo que quiero decirte. No prestes atención a ese artículo, que seguramente es sólo un pervertido sensacionalista que habría tomado una foto a Akari-chan en pijama y lo habría editado.

─ Tomoko, ese amasijo de casualidades no te lo crees ni tú misma.

─ Ya lo sé, pero al menos pon de tu parte para que yo no tenga que decir tantas tonterías ─ a Tomoko le sale una enorme gota al ver que Akane empezaba a hiperventilar ─. Vamos, Akane-chan. Siempre puedes hablar con Akari-chan para que te demuestre que no es ella el personaje de la foto. No creo que de verdad sea ella.

Aquellos intentos desesperados de Tomoko finalmente parecen dar algún resultado, Akane finalmente recuperaba el ritmo normal de su respiración, pero parecía emitir un aura bastante oscura y deprimente.

─ ¿En qué me equivoqué, Tomoko? ─ dice Akane con tono bajo y lastimero ─ Yo sólo quería que Akari fuese feliz, pero que viviese de una manera correcta, sin estar exponiéndose a semejantes peligros, y ahora toda la ciudad sabe lo que está haciendo, y si alguien la llega a descubrir, ella podría estar en serios problemas ¿En qué fue que me equivoqué?

─ En nada, Akane-chan. Estoy segura que debe haber una explicación, así que no te preocupes ─ Tomoko abraza suavemente a Akane y le da unas palmadas para reconfortarla.

─ Es verdad. No me puede engañar aunque se disfrace. Sé que esa chica es Akari, y ni siquiera hace falta que se te escapara nombrarla para que yo lo sepa. Todos estos años con ella… Casi hasta puedo predecir cuántas veces va a respirar en las próximas dos horas, o en casa de quién estará cuando le toque estudiar para los exámenes de fin de año. Precisamente porque la amo y me preocupa tanto es que me entristece ver que ahora se haya lanzado por su cuenta y en secreto a hacer de superheroína, cuando apenas empieza a conocer sus habilidades…

─ ¿Conocer? ¿Akari-chan tiene esa capacidad sobrenatural que anda mostrando desde hace poco? ─ Tomoko estaba extrañada ─ Entonces supongo que realmente tendrás que hablar seriamente con Akari-chan, aunque no tengo claro cómo es que ella logró tener un poder como para ser superheroína.

Akane no dice nada, sólo se queda lamentándose en el regazo de Tomoko, cuando escucha el timbre de la casa, por lo que se obliga a recobrar la compostura para ver quién estaba llamando.

─ Dame un momento, que ya vengo.

Tomoko asiente y va rápidamente a la cocina para atender el té que ya estaba listo. Ahora no tenía ninguna duda que Akari era la chica I de la que todo el mundo hablaba, pensaba que algo tendría que hacer al respecto, y ya podía ver que muchas cosas estaban por pasar alrededor de Akari. Justo cuando Tomoko ya tenía las tazas de té listas y en la bandeja, Tomoko se dispone a llevarlas hasta el salón, cuando ve lo que Akane tenía en brazos, llevándose una sorpresa.

─ ¿Eh?

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Ahora sí, para el próximo capítulo es el debut de las dos OCs y también vendrán otras sorpresas. En vista que he tardado sólo dos semanas para subir el capítulo, el próximo capítulo muy probablemente vendrá a mediados de noviembre (ojalá que un poco antes) y ya no para principios de diciembre, que es lo predecible si este capítulo se hubiera tardado hasta el primer fin de semana de noviembre.

Hasta otra


	6. Decisión y consecuencia

Saludos, gente rara de Fanfiction, Facebook, y otros medios con los que yo tenga contacto regular (bueno, solamente Fanfiction y Facebook, pues mi cuenta no la he llevado más lejos), les traigo un nuevo capítulo para que disfruten de la historia de la chica I. Sin más que agregar, adelante.

 **Decisión y consecuencia**

Akari, Himawari y Sakurako habían avisado en sus respectivos lugares de reunión (el club de entretenimiento y el consejo estudiantil) antes de juntarse frente al salón de profesores, donde habían quedado para encontrarse con la profesora Nishigaki. Akari estaba la mar de nerviosa, pues temía que Nana se molestara por pensar que había sido ella quien destruyó su invento en aquella oportunidad. Himawari toca un par de veces la puerta y retrocede, a la espera de una respuesta.

La puerta se abre frente a las tres amigas, y la presidenta Matsumoto es quien las recibe.

─ Buenas tardes, presidenta ─ dice Himawari con tono humilde ─. Nishigaki-sensei nos llamó para reunirnos con ella a esta hora ¿Se encuentra ella aquí?

Rise simplemente hace un gesto con la cabeza para que las chicas entrasen.

En el salón de profesores únicamente se encontraba una mesa en el centro, y las tres chicas supieron enseguida que Nana lo había hecho a propósito para esa reunión concertada entre ellas. Rise acompaña a las demás hasta que se detienen frente a la mesa, y allí esperan unos segundos silenciosos a que la sensei hiciese acto de presencia.

─ Es bueno ver que llegan temprano. Yo apenas logro culminar mi trabajo ─ Nishigaki entra también en el salón, sobresaltando un poco a las chicas de primer año.

─ ¿De qué quiere hablar con nosotras, sensei? ─ dice Akari con el nerviosismo desbordándola.

─ Hablar respecto a ese supuesto poder que has adquirido, Akaza. Ni más ni menos ─ Nana toma asiento frente a las tres chicas de primero ─. En lo personal, yo no querría llamarlo un superpoder, pues mi invento no fue concebido originalmente para tal efecto. Yo simplemente creé mi invento para hacer más fuerte y palpable algún atributo de las personas, aunque a veces dicho atributo no está a la vista, por lo que el resultado de lo que haga mi creación puede ser insospechado.

─ ¿A qué se refiere, sensei? ─ dice Himawari completamente extrañada.

Nana no responde, sino que gira su vista hacia Rise, quien se acerca para dar la explicación en su lugar.

─ Lo que le ocurrió a Akaza-san nada tiene que ver con poderes de otro mundo. El aparato creado por Nishigaki-sensei se supone que actúa sobre una cualidad ya existente o latente en las personas ─ Himawari, Sakurako y Akari casi dan un brinco por la sorpresa que les significó oír finalmente a Rise ─. Hace poco fui parte de un experimento de Nishigaki-sensei para comprobar nuevamente la eficacia del aparato, y como pueden ver, yo misma soy resultado de ello.

─ S-sí. Lo podemos oír bastante claro ─ dice Sakurako sudando con nerviosismo.

─ Los poderes de ustedes no son del todo ajenos a lo que ustedes ya tenían desde antes. Como pueden ver, Matsumoto siempre tenía la cualidad de que hablaba con una frecuencia que sólo yo y algunos animales de oído superagudo podríamos oír, y sus poderes sólo extienden sus habilidades a rangos que fácilmente se podrían asociar con superpoderes, aunque eso no se los podría mostrar aquí ni ahora, por falta de espacio y material de prueba adecuados. Y el caso de Akaza tiene que ver directamente con su presencia y su acostumbrada dificultad para hacerse ver por otras personas ─ Nana mira de forma respectiva a Rise y Akari ─. La verdad es que yo misma no esperaba esta clase de resultados, por lo que no pude hacer absolutamente nada que permitiera revertir estos cambios que ambas han sufrido. Mucho me temo que se quedarán así de por vida, a menos que estos "poderes" se puedan anular a sí mismos con el tiempo, aunque no sé si eso sea posible.

─ ¿Cómo es posible que usted haya sido capaz de crear un artefacto de esas características, sensei? ¿Qué le inspiró a ello? ─ dice Himawari sin poder contener su curiosidad.

─ Todo empezó desde primaria, cuando tuve mis primeras ideas con respecto a lo que quería lograr ─ Nana mira fijamente al techo, como si allí viese sus recuerdos ─. Yo era una de las alumnas más listas de mi clase, y mis profesores siempre enviaban a mis padres notas en los que destacaban mi intelecto y mis resultados académicos. En ese entonces me hice la idea de querer superarme a través de algo que hiciese yo misma. Fue cuando concebí la idea de crear un aparato que hiciese mayor mi coeficiente intelectual, pero no fue sino hasta que estuve en secundaria que pude empezar a intentarlo. Y así pude crearlo, luego de innumerables intentos, en mi tercer año aquí, en la secundaria Nanamori.

─ ¿Funcionó? ─ dice Sakurako muy emocionada, contrastando con la estupefacción de sus dos amigas.

─ Para nada. Ni el más mínimo cambio en ningún sentido. Sólo explosiones sucediéndose una tras otra, y al irme debí abandonar el proyecto ─ responde Nana muy decepcionada ─. La preparatoria y la universidad no me dieron oportunidad alguna para avanzar en mi proyecto, y eso era algo que ya había anticipado en mis últimos días aquí, así que plasmé la arquitectura de mi aparato en unos planos que guardé tras una pared falsa que instalé en mi casillero, esperando al día que volviese para retomar el proyecto, y esa fue una de las tantas razones que me hicieron elegir la educación como carrera en la universidad ─ Himawari, Sakurako y Akari se muestran bastante sorprendidas ─. Pero hubo algo que no me esperaba, y es que el día que regresé encontré que alguien había modificado mis planos, le introdujo unos cambios que no había contemplado en mis cálculos cuando lo intenté por primera vez, y supe de inmediato que alguien había descubierto los planos en el tiempo que estuve fuera, y sin duda lo habría puesto a prueba.

─ ¿No sabe quién fue? ─ dice Akari.

─ No. Ni el más mínimo rastro de quien pudiese haberlo hecho, y la pared falsa estaba puesta de una manera tan impecable que al principio creí que de verdad nada había pasado en todo ese tiempo.

─ Disculpe que la cuestione, sensei, pero ¿no ha intentado revisar los registros escolares para saber quién podría haber utilizado su antiguo casillero en el tiempo que estuvo usted fuera? ─ observa Himawari, despertando aún más la curiosidad de Akari y Sakurako.

─ No lo hice, pero no fue porque no se ocurriera o no quisiera intentarlo, sino porque los expedientes del ala derecha de los casilleros, donde yo estaba instalada, fueron destruidos en su mayoría. Ya no existe ningún registro al respecto.

─ _¿¡EEEHHHH!?_ ─ gritan las tres chicas a la vez.

─ Según las referencias del personal docente que precedió mi llegada, hubo un incendio que dañó severamente el colegio en ese entonces, y los expedientes que estuvieron al alcance se quemaron sin dejar rastro, así que tuvieron que hacer muchas modificaciones en el área de los casilleros, que también se vio severamente afectado, además que tuvieron que reescribir toda la lista de alumnas, y en algunos casos fue necesario empezar el proceso de evaluaciones desde cero.

─ ¿Cómo es que un incendio podría haber causado tantos destrozos en la escuela? ─ dice Akari con miedo.

─ Según lo que averigüé, el incendio se originó en el bosquecillo que se encuentra cerca de la casa del club del té, y desde allí se propagó con mucha facilidad porque en ese entonces habían más árboles que ahora, y la escuela fue inevitablemente alcanzada antes de que pudieran llegar los bomberos a socorrer a todas las personas que no habían logrado salir hasta ese momento ─ ninguna de las tres chicas se aventuró a decir nada, por lo que Nana prosigue su relato ─. Sé que la persona que modificó mis planos estuvo en Nanamori en ese entonces, y la mayor prueba de ello es que mis planos todavía existen, y que estén en buenas condiciones. De no haber sido de ese modo, mis planos hubieran sido, irremediablemente, parte muda de lo que las llamas hubiesen devorado.

─ ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado de eso? ─ se interesa Sakurako.

─ En realidad no tanto, pues algo más de un año y medio después empecé a trabajar aquí, y cuando me dispuse a buscar mis planos, primero me tuve que conocer con su nueva ocupante de primer año para que me permitiera acceder.

─ ¿Y quién era esa nueva ocupante? ─ Sakurako estaba bastante emocionada con todo aquello, casi al punto de brincar sobre la mesa.

Nana no responde sino que se queda mirando fijamente a Rise, y pronto todas se dan cuenta de a quién se refería la sensei. Entonces era nada menos que la presidenta la ocupante actual del mismo casillero que en su momento habría usado Nana, pero eso no ayudaba a saciar la curiosidad de las tres chicas en cuanto a las preguntas del millón ¿Quién fue la ocupante que descubrió y modificó los planos? ¿Y por qué lo hizo? Akari se sentía como en una serie de misterio, y eso la hacía asustarse un poco.

* * *

 **Casa de Akari**

Luego de muchas (demasiadas) emociones para solamente un día de escuela, Akari estaba aliviada de poder regresar a casa. Mentalmente estaba abatida, y esas dos preguntas no dejaban de atormentar su cerebro, y pensaba que bastaría un buen baño, una deliciosa cena y pasar el rato con su hermana para sentirse mejor.

─ Llegué a casa ─ llama al tiempo que se quita los zapatos antes de dirigirse a la sala.

Extrañamente Akane no responde. Akari supuso que estaría muy ocupada en la cocina para no saludarla, así que Akari piensa que debería pasar por allí para verla, pero se sorprende mucho al ver que había alguien sobre el sofá. Alguien bastante pequeño como para llevarle cargando sin ningún problema.

─ ¡Akako-chan, eres tú! ─ Akari corre para abrazar a la bebé.

Akari estaba perfectamente consciente de que ese no era su verdadero nombre, pero el mote le quedaba de maravilla, tomando en cuenta que se parecía formidablemente a ella. Akako era una versión en pañales de la propia Akari, sin lugar a dudas. Akari se queda un momento a jugar con Akako, cuando a los pocos segundos escucha pasos en la escalera, y al voltear ve que era Akane.

Akari estaba a punto de saludar a su hermana, pero al verle el rostro acaba olvidando ese detalle. Akane se notaba abatida, como si todo el día se le hubiera ido en trabajar duro sin descanso alguno. Akane se acerca lentamente a Akari y toma a Akako de los brazos de Akari, pero a su hermana ni da señas de verla.

─ ¿Onee-chan? ─ Akari empieza a preocuparse.

─ ¿Quién me habla? ─ el tono que usó Akane no era habitual en absoluto, asustando más a Akari ─ ¿Eres Akari o… la tal "chica I" que anda salvando a toda la ciudad, a costa de sí misma?

Akari se queda completamente helada. Al parecer fue descubierta, pero no podía entender cómo, si su disfraz había resultado bastante efectivo. Incluso en una ocasión logró salvar a Ayano y Chitose de ser arrolladas por un conductor ebrio, y ellas no habían logrado reconocerla tras el disfraz que estaba usando. Entonces se hacía extraño que alguien sí supiese de quién se trataba, aparte de Himawari y Sakurako. En ese momento recordaba aquella vez que Akane le había dicho que sus ojos estaban para poder verla, sin importar que se hiciera invisible. Se lo había dicho precisamente esa noche en que Akari había quedado invisible, y Akari lo había olvidado por completo. Si ese era el caso, entonces era bastante obvio que en algún momento fuese descubierta, pues todos los periódicos se dedicaban a enfocarla en cada una de sus apariciones, y al menos un ejemplar de alguno de esos periódicos debió caer en manos de Akane.

─ Onee-chan, lamento no haberte dicho esto…

─ No me digas que lo sientes, Akari ─ decía Akane con voz suave pero aterradora, al parecer de Akari ─. Perfectamente se lamenta un error cometido una vez, durante un rato, pero no creo que realmente lo lamentes luego de más de una semana actuando en secreto, usando tus poderes, exponiéndote ante los riesgos de la calle como nunca lo habías hecho antes, y ante las miradas de todas las personas de la ciudad… No te imaginas lo mucho que me hizo sufrir el saber de esto…

─ Lo sé, onee-chan, pero es que necesitaba hacer esto… Quería… Quería mostrar lo que soy capaz de hacer, lo que valgo…

─ ¿Lo que vales? ¿Acaso sientes que no vales nada? ─ la mirada de Akane resultaba completamente inquietante, al punto que Akari no era capaz de devolverle la vista ─ ¿Acaso no te enseñé nada? ¿Acaso todas las veces que te he dicho lo mucho que te he querido y valorado no significan nada? ¿No te das cuenta que sólo te valoran cuando eres la chica I, pero como Akaza Akari sigues en las mismas ante el mundo? ¿Tan sola te sientes para inventarte una identidad falsa y salir a exponerte así?

─ ¡No, onee-chan! ─ chilla Akari a punto de llorar ─ Onee-chan, yo ya no soy una niña pequeña, y siempre he tenido conciencia sobre cómo actuar cuando se presenta un peligro…

─ ¿Y tu manera de probarlo es tentando a tu suerte? ─ Akari se queda de piedra, pues eso no podía discutirlo. Akane tenía razón, pues Akari, pese a todas las medidas que había tomado junto a Himawari y Sakurako, había llevado sus acciones a un mayor riesgo del habitual sin ella realmente necesitarlo ─ Akari, sé que no puedo estar eternamente allí para cuidarte de absolutamente todo, y por esa misma razón necesitas desarrollar tú misma cierto grado de sentido común, pero esto ─ Akane sostiene a Akako con una mano mientras con la otra alza un periódico en el que aparece la chica I ─, es demasiado para que yo lo pueda asimilar ¿Cómo esperas que me sienta cuando tientas tantos riesgos a la vez, y encima a escondidas de mí?

Eso cogió a Akari completamente desarmada, y lo que era peor, le daba pie a anticipar lo siguiente que iba a decir Akane, e incluso Akako se puso un poco tensa, como si también ella lo supiera.

Pero Akari no podía decir nada que frenase a Akane. Le daba miedo oírlo. No deseaba oírlo. Pero no atrevía a detenerla.

─ Akari, eso lo único que me dice… es que no confías en mí… que no tomas en cuenta mi preocupación por ti ─ tal cual lo pensó Akari, así lo dijo Akane.

─ Onee-chan…

─ Te juro, Akari, que jamás en la vida me había molestado contigo antes. Lo que es más, ni siquiera me molesto con nadie desde que estaba en primaria, y jamás pensé que fueras precisamente tú quien cortara mi racha de buen humor, y menos de esa manera ─ la voz de Akane se empieza a quebrar, señal de que estaba conteniendo las ganas de llorar allí mismo ─. No sé en qué me equivoqué en lo que aporté para que aprendieras, ni comprendo si es que estoy haciendo inadecuado que te haga desconfiar así de mí, pero está claro que en esta semana larga que has actuado a escondidas no valoraste en lo más mínimo mis esfuerzos ni el cariño que he dedicado hacia ti. Me siento un fracaso como hermana… Tal vez sea conmigo misma que me deba sentir enfadada y frustrada…

─ No, onee-chan… Tú no fallaste… ─ Akari sí rompe a llorar y se acerca a Akane, aunque no del todo ─ Es que yo quería… Pensaba… Quería hacer algo bueno, ser genial ante todo el mundo. No esperaba que te fuera a disgustar tanto, onee-chan.

─ No voy a obligarte a que lo dejes. No sería correcto de mi parte si te obligo a ello, Akari ─ Akane logra retomar completamente el control de su voz ─. Pero sí te digo que debes tomar una decisión, en vista que ser "genial" te parece más apetecible que mantener tus poderes a salvo y lejos de las miradas indiscretas. Sé que deseas ser una persona madura como Yui-chan, y a la vez ser genial como Kyouko-chan, y esta es tu oportunidad para demostrar a dónde puedes llegar así como estás, pero te pido que tengas mucho cuidado con tu decisión, y que también estés dispuesta a asumir las consecuencias de lo que vas a hacer. No haré nada para detenerte. Ya tú te detendrás sola si así lo ves necesario. Y tu cena está en la cocina.

Akane se dirige a su habitación sin decir nada más y con Akako en brazos. A Akari le destrozaba que Akane reaccionara de esa manera, pero no sabía qué decir para remediar aquel asunto. De pronto parecía una mala idea haber usado sus poderes para hacer de superheroína, a pesar que hacerlo le había hecho sentir útil e importante como nunca antes. Tenía que tomar una decisión difícil. No quería entristecer otra vez a Akane, pero tampoco quería separarse de su gran oportunidad de ser grandiosa. Era doloroso, fuese cual fuese el camino a tomar, aunque la tentación seguía siendo fuerte. Al menos lo volvería a intentar, y entonces se decidiría definitivamente.

* * *

 **Después, en el comiket**

Finalmente había llegado el día que tanto esperaba Kyouko. Ella había llegado junto con su cargamento de doujinshi de Mirakurun, y Chitose se había ofrecido para acompañarla a vender los ejemplares… y también para abastecerse de nuevo material yuri para disfrutarlo y sangrar con felicidad.

─ Mira esto, Chitose. Todo lo que toca la luz un día te pertenecerá ─ dice Kyouko con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

─ ¿Un día? Ya estoy lista para tenerlo hoy ─ en efecto, Chitose había traído todos sus ahorros para hacerse con todos los ejemplares posibles, aunque su gesto era de una serenidad envidiable.

Kyouko y Chitose montan juntas la mesa en la que pondrían la mercancía, y en cuestión de media hora ya estaban listas. Las filas se forman como de costumbre, y ambas chicas vendían bastante alegres durante un buen rato, cuando llega una chica que estas no conocían.

─ Disculpen, ¿ustedes estudian en la secundaria Nanamori?

─ Ehhh… ¿sí? ─ dice Chitose.

─ Es que yo voy a empezar a estudiar allí pronto, en primer año, pues mis padres han logrado inscribirme como una estudiante transferida. Por esa razón es que me gustaría tener contacto con alguna senpai para que me ayude.

─ Eso parece bastante genial ─ dice Kyouko cruzándose de brazos ─ ¿Y cómo te llamas, por cierto?

─ Mi nombre es Kotori Natsuko. Estudié en primaria junto con Furutani Himawari-chan y Ohmuro Sakurako-chan.

─ ¿Con oppai-chan y Sakku-chan? ─ Kyouko se emociona al saber que esa chica conocía desde antes a dos de sus amigas ─ Bienvenida a nuestro grupo, pequeña saltamontes. Mi nombre es Toshino Kyouko, la persona ideal para ayudarte a conocer el mundo de peligros que aguarda en la secundaria Nanamori.

─ Jejeje, eres muy creativa, Toshino-san ─ dice Chitose con una gran sonrisa ─. También yo me presento. Mi nombre es Ikeda Chitose, y soy parte del consejo estudiantil de la escuela, donde casualmente también se encuentran Funami-san y Ohmuro-san, y desde ya te doy la bienvenida a que seas parte de nosotras, Kotori-san.

La recién llegada sonríe agradecida y se ofrece a ayudar a Kyouko y Chitose a fin de que estas le explicasen cómo sucedían las cosas en Nanamori para así ella estar al día nada más entrar. En cuestión de un par de minutos ya eran muchas las cosas que habían tratado al respecto, y Chitose piensa que era el momento ideal para ir en busca de los doujinshi que tanto le gustaban.

─ Lo siento, chicas, pero necesito dar una vuelta. Sólo tardará unos minutos ─ es la manera de excusarse de la chica de lentes.

─ Si quiere la acompaño. Lo que usted me dice es realmente clarificante para mis dudas, Ikeda-senpai ─ dice Natsuko admirada.

─ ¡Hey! ¿Y qué hay de mí? ─ se queja Kyouko.

─ Prefiero a Ikeda-senpai. Al menos ella no habla únicamente del tal club de entretenimiento y de Mirakurun, sin ofender ─ la respuesta de Natsuko deja de piedra a Kyouko.

La rubia se queda sola viendo a Chitose y Natsuko irse a otros puestos para revisar las existencias en venta. Eso por sí mismo no representaba nada de lo que Kyouko se pudiera preocupar, pero sí lo era algo más que en ese momento no se había dado cuenta que estaba pasando: casi no le estaban llegando compradores desde hace un rato.

* * *

 **Dos horas después**

Kyouko mira la hora reflejada en su reloj, quedando estupefacta al ver cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había puesto su tarantín. Por lo general bastaba una hora y media o menos para vender todos sus ejemplares, pero ya iban más de dos horas y sólo había alcanzado a vender algo más de la mitad, cosa bastante alarmante al parecer de Kyouko.

Chitose y Natsuko aún no regresaban de su periplo por los demás puestos, y eso a Kyouko no le preocupaba demasiado, pues sabía que Chitose se tomaba su tiempo para deleitarse con cada doujin yuri que compraba, y siempre necesitaba de pañuelos extra para limpiarse la sangre que escapaba de su nariz como el agua que salía de una fuente, y Natsuko fácilmente aprendería a conocer el ritmo de reacción necesaria para impedir que Chitose muriese desangrada.

El gran problema con el que tenía que lidiar Kyouko era otro. Algo raro estaba pasando que sus copias no se vendían como de costumbre. Tenía que averiguar qué estaba pasando, cuando pasan unas fangirls que estaban hablando distraídamente, y Kyouko supuso que serían ideales para decirle lo que pasaba.

─ Disculpen, ¿no quieren comprar un doujin de Mirakurun?

─ Eh, creo que no vamos a poder ─ responde una de las chicas desconocidas ─. Ya nos hemos dejado todo el dinero para comprar algunos ornamentos temáticos de la chica I.

─ ¿Chica I? ¿Qué es eso, un anime nuevo? ─ obviamente Kyouko estaba completamente perdida.

─ No. No me refiero a una heroína imaginaria. La chica I es real, y sus poderes también son reales ¿Cómo es que no sabes de ella?

─ Pues es la verdad. Jamás he oído de ella ─ es la sincera respuesta de Kyouko.

─ ¿Es que no ves los noticieros ni lees los periódicos? ─ el silencio fue la única respuesta de Kyouko ─ En fin, resulta que en la ciudad ha surgido una superheroína de carne y hueso que ha causado una gran sensación en donde quiera que aparezca, y ahora es el tema central de todos los fans, desplazando incluso a Mirakurun.

─ ¡Yo quiero abrazar y besar a la chica I! ─ se pone a gritar otra de las chicas de aquel grupo.

Kyouko estaba completamente perpleja ante lo que le habían dicho. Mirakurun había sido desplazada. Quienes habían sido fans de la brujita pelirrosa ahora anteponían a la chica I, y Kyouko ni se había dado cuenta de nada. Había sido un golpe invisible que le había dado directamente en el alma, y ahora en ella existía una sensación de desolación. Con razón en dos horas no había logrado vender todas las copias de su doujin más reciente, porque Mirakurun había pasado repentinamente de moda, dando su dorado puesto a la fulana chica I.

─ ¿Quién es… la chica I? ─ suelta Kyouko de forma distraída.

En los minutos que se quedaba pensando en el asunto, si bien todavía venían como diez personas a comprar algunos ejemplares, Kyouko siguió creyendo que algo realmente andaba mal. No comprendía, o no quería comprender, que su chica mágica favorita ya no fuera la número uno, que su mayor afición ya no era compartida con grandes multitudes, y eso le hizo llegar a una conclusión que, si bien era lo bastante ridícula para que Yui se la reprochara, era la única explicación que Kyouko podía vislumbrar.

─ La chica I… ¡La chica I busca eliminar a Mirakurun del corazón de sus fans! ─ algunos jóvenes se quedan mirando raro a Kyouko cuando esta se levanta de golpe y se lleva las manos a la cabeza mientras gritaba todo aquello, pero pronto retoman sus caminos ─ Tiene que ser… Ahora la chica I se llevó toda la popularidad y, cómo aparece en los periódicos, los cuales jamás leo, estaría eliminando mi meteórico ascenso para ser mangaka ¡Eso tiene que ser!

─ Gritas mucho para ser una simple fan de Mirakurun ─ dice una voz desconocida al lado de Kyouko, logrando asustarla ─. No es que yo sea muy fan de ella, pero sí te digo que la chica I me causa cierta aversión.

─ ¿Quién eres tú? ─ dice Kyouko.

La persona que aparece al lado de Kyouko estaba disfrazada de Ganbo, por lo que no estaba a la vista ninguna facción que permitiera conocer su rostro, su cabello y, ciertamente, tampoco su estatura exacta. Su voz tampoco era fácil de reconocer para Kyouko a causa de la resonancia causada por el disfraz de Ganbo, pero no había duda que se trataba de una chica.

─ Bueno, no sé de qué manera decirte quién soy, amiga mía ─ responde la misteriosa disfrazada ─. Sólo digamos que soy… como una guerrera. Sí, una guerrera que actúa en las sombras para servir a la luz.

─ No puede ser… ─ a Kyouko se le corta la respiración, pues parecía adivinar quién era su interlocutora ─ ¡Eres una electricista!

La chica misteriosa sufre un tic que Kyouko no era capaz de ver. Jamás había visto a nadie que pudiera sacar unas conclusiones tan alocadas.

─ Yo no tengo nada que ver con la luz eléctrica, pero sí te digo que te puedo ayudar a derrotar a la chica I, y de ese modo podrás hacer que todo el mundo pueda volver sus ojos a Mirakurun ¿Te parece bien mi propuesta?

Kyouko no se lo podía creer. Justo cuando empezaba a preocuparse por la aparición de la fulana chica I, aparecía de manera igual de repentina alguien que le ofrecía la solución a ese problema. Indudablemente Yui no habría aceptado una ayuda tan fácil, banal y sospechosa, pero Kyouko no suele mostrar ese sentido común tan característico de su mejor amiga, pero sí hubo algo que la hizo dudar.

─ ¿Cómo se supone que me vas a ayudar, si supuestamente la tal chica I es una superheroína, y por tanto tiene superpoderes?

─ Eso para mí no resulta ningún impedimento. Para enfrentar un superpoder, nada mejor que otro superpoder ─ es la respuesta calma de la misteriosa disfrazada.

─ ¿Me puedes dar superpoderes? ¿Eso es posible? ─ se sorprende Kyouko.

─ Sólo te digo que sé exactamente cómo logró esa chica I hacerse de esa fama de la que ahora goza, y si aceptas mi propuesta, serás capaz de vencerla y hacerla quedar en ridículo ante todos ─ aquella extraña disfrazada de Ganbo ya estaba dando su golpe maestro ─. Al ver que la chica I no es tan grandiosa como todo el mundo piensa, tendrás la vía libre para convencerlos de que recuperen su entusiasmo por Mirakurun, y tú misma tendrás una habilidad sobrehumana con la que sólo habrías soñado hasta ahora. Todo eso es lo que te ofrezco.

Kyouko estaba completamente sorprendida, y la extraña sabía exactamente el por qué. Kyouko había picado dócilmente el anzuelo, y ahora la tentación de hacer que todo fuese como antes no le permitía escapar.

─ ¿De verdad… de verdad me puedo quedar con esos poderes que dices? ¿No vas a pedir nada a cambio? ─ dice Kyouko perpleja.

─ Como te había dicho, también yo siento aversión por la chica I, y como te pido que seas tú quien se encargue de ella, creo que es justo que te quedes con eso mientras yo simplemente me quedo con la satisfacción de ver derrotada a la chica I, y así mantengo mi secreto a salvo.

─ ¿Secreto? ─ se extraña Kyouko.

─ Sólo necesito que me des una respuesta ¿Vas a ayudarme a acabar con la chica I para siempre, sí o no? Si me dices que no, simplemente buscaré a alguien más que sí acepte, aunque no sé si esa otra persona esté igual de entusiasmada por hacer que Mirakurun recobre su fama.

─ Está bien. Es un trato ─ Kyouko estrecha la mano del disfraz de Ganbo, en señal de aceptación ─. Si la chica I ha hecho esto en solo un día, no quiero imaginarme lo que pasará si llega a un mes…

─ En realidad lleva en acción cerca de una semana y media, pero igual es verdad que su ascenso podría opacar del todo a tu chica mágica ─ dice la extraña tranquilamente ─. Te espero pasado mañana a horas de la noche, en el bosque que hay detrás del antiguo club del té de la secundaria Nanamori. Allí te voy a dar el poder que necesitas para que cumplas tu objetivo.

─ ¿La secundaria Nanamori? ─ Kyouko estaba perpleja, pues no se imaginaba que esa chica conociera tan bien su escuela ─ ¿Quién eres?

─ Nos volveremos a ver. Tenlo por seguro ─ sin responder a la pregunta, la extraña se aleja de allí para desaparecer entre la multitud.

Kyouko estaba que no se lo creía. Podría vencer a esa superheroína y recobraría el cariño de la gente hacia Mirakurun. Algo que sin lugar a dudas sería mágico, y mientras pensaba en eso regresaba Chitose cargada de sus doujinshi, aunque sin Natsuko.

─ La búsqueda ha resultado un éxito ─ dice Chitose con la voz ahogada por los papeles que tapaban su nariz ─ ¿Ocurrió algo mientras estaba fuera, Toshino-san?

─ No te lo creerías, Chitose. No te lo creerías ─ responde Kyouko con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Con unos cuantos días de adelanto, sin duda un logro. En menos de un mes estaré de vacaciones, lo que me dará mucho más tiempo para escribir, aunque de todos modos ya exploto cada segundo que tenga para este propósito. Nos vemos muy pronto, o eso espero 😝

Hasta otra


	7. Dos caminos ante la incertidumbre

**Dos caminos ante la incertidumbre**

Himawari y Sakurako estaban nuevamente esperando por Akari para la ronda habitual por las calles, aunque les hace sentir extrañadas en gran modo verla bastante decaída en cuanto esta aparece. Hasta ese momento no la veían así en vísperas de aquella habitual búsqueda, especialmente porque Akari era la que más se emocionaba con esas rondas. Akari ni siquiera parecía mirar a sus amigas. Su vista estaba clavada en el suelo, y ni parecía saber adónde se dirigía.

─ ¿Akari-chan?

─ Oh, Sakurako-chan ─ Akari apenas sí levanta el rostro, mostrando una cara que no le gustaba nada a Himawari y Sakurako ─. Lo siento, hoy no me siento del todo bien, es todo.

─ Si estás indispuesta para andar salvando gente te entenderemos, Akaza-san ─ Himawari toma de las manos a Akari ─. No queremos presionarte si te sientes mal. Puedes ir a casa y descansar si quieres…

─ No, vamos a hacerlo ─ Himawari y Sakurako se quedan perplejas ante la respuesta de Akari ─. Tengo que hacerlo, para al menos despejar algunas dudas que tengo.

─ ¿Dudas? ¿De qué hablas, Akaza-san?

─ No se preocupen, chicas. Sólo había tenido una mala noche, es todo.

A ambas amigas no les agradaba nada la repuesta de Akari, y en ese momento estaban por detenerla, pero habían muchas personas alrededor como para intentarlo. Era necesario mantener el secreto a como diera lugar, y eso era algo que incluso Sakurako comprendía perfectamente. Entonces, no quedaba de otra que acompañar a Akari para salvar a más personas, ignorando el momento emocional que esta estaba pasando.

* * *

 **Momento de encuentro**

Había pasado el tiempo acordado para que Kyouko se encontrara con aquella chica misteriosa que le había ofrecido deshacerse de la chica I. A Yui se le hacía raro que Kyouko se desviara de ese modo al momento de regresar a casa, pero la prisa que llevaba para regresar a casa no le dio ninguna oportunidad para hacer preguntas. La hora parecía correcta, pues ya había acabado de anochecer, por lo que en cualquier momento debería aparecer. Kyouko esperaba que el encuentro fuese lo suficientemente claro para saber qué clase de poder podría tener, y cómo sería que detenga a la chica I, y en medio de sus divagaciones aparece alguien que tapaba su rostro con una capucha y una máscara completamente negra, dejando expuestos sus ojos que, por la sombra de la capucha y lo nublado del cielo, no revelaban su color.

─ Veo que has venido como te lo pedí, Kyouko-chan ─ la voz de la encapuchada sonaba bastante amable, obviamente para ganarse la confianza de Kyouko.

─ ¿Tú eres esa chica con la que me encontré en el comiket?

─ Bingo, y en ese momento ni siquiera me presenté adecuadamente, aunque tampoco hoy puedo, pues necesito mantener el secreto de mis poderes, los mismos que esa chica I ha profanado.

─ ¿De verdad? ¿Tú hiciste que esa tal chica I tuviera esos poderes? ─ Kyouko estaba boquiabierta.

─ No, o al menos no era mi intención dejar mi invento al alcance de nadie cuando lo había escondido hace años, y francamente no esperaba que los planos que perfeccioné fueran reencontrados ─ la encapuchada hace una ligera pausa que Kyouko respeta con algo de tensión ─. Verás, Kyouko-chan, poderes como los que tiene la chica I no son algo que deban caer en manos de cualquiera. No te había dicho esto, pero un defecto que tiene mi invento es que los poderes que otorga pueden contaminar la mente de aquellos que sean bendecidos por su gran don.

─ ¿Contaminados? ¿A qué te refieres?

─ Simplemente eso, Kyouko-chan. Contamina la mente. Llenan tu cabeza con exceso de confianza, impulsividad y soberbia, y eso es malo para el secreto de su existencia. No cualquiera debe tener estos poderes, porque no todo el mundo tiene el temple ni la convicción para ser digno de portarlo ─ la encapuchada hace una nueva pausa mientras saca de entre unos arbustos unos aparatos que Kyouko no conocía ─. En vez de perder toda la noche explicándote lo que hacen los poderes que otorga mi invento ¿Te parece si hacemos algunas pruebas? Aún estás a tiempo para dar un paso atrás si no estás de acuerdo con lo que te propongo.

─ Yo sigo ─ responde Kyouko con determinación ─. Supongo que si veo lo que hacen esos poderes podré aprender cómo controlarlos, y así podré evitar esos efectos negativos.

─ Suenas optimista. Vamos.

* * *

 **Casa de Akari**

Akari regresa con los ánimos por el suelo. Había tenido un día bastante trabajado, pero por dentro se estaba sintiendo vacía. No había dejado para nada su papel como la chica I, pero por otro lado seguía cargando con una enorme presión por haber decepcionado a su hermana, algo que jamás desearía, aunque se cayese el mismo cielo encima de ella.

Akane se encontraba en la sala viendo televisión, y Akako estaba a su lado durmiendo profundamente. Akari quería saludar, pero las palabras morían justo antes de salir de su boca, por lo que el mutismo reinaba entre ellas hasta que Akane voltea lentamente a verla.

─ Veo que ya te decidiste. Aún sigues siendo alguien más.

─ Onee-chan, yo…

─ Siéntate, Akari. Necesito hablar contigo.

Akari traga grueso. El miedo se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo en ese momento. No deseaba repetir lo que había pasado la otra vez, aunque en cierto modo pensada que se lo merecía por su terquedad. Pero aún había algo en ella que la empujaba a seguir, a pesar de todo. Akari se sienta a un lado de Akane, y esta apaga la tele para dedicarle a Akari toda su atención.

─ Al final… parece que esas habilidades que tienes te han emocionado mucho, y por eso no quieres guardarlos otra vez.

Akari asiente quedamente. No iba a mentir a su hermana, pero estaba claro que le apenaba mucho admitirlo Era como una fuerza invisible que la empujaba a usar esos poderes desde que había descubierto lo que podía hacer con él, el potencial que tenía con esos poderes. Akane se notaba triste, y Akari casi prefería que le gritara a que se mantuviera en silencio un segundo más.

─ Akari, mientras estaba cuidando a Akako me puse a pensar en muchas cosas, y realmente te digo que no me quiero molestar más contigo, y por eso he tratado de comprender que…

─ Es mi culpa, onee-chan ─ Akane se queda viendo a su hermana menor ─. Me había dejado llevar, y además me excusaba de esa manera tan egoísta, cuando en realidad jamás he necesitado de estos poderes para que me vieras. No tienes que comprender nada, fui yo quien lo hizo todo mal ─ Akari parecía a punto de llorar ─. Estaba tan emocionada con estos poderes que yo… yo…

─ No sé qué pudo haber pasado, pero no quiero verte llorar, Akari. Verte así me rompe lentamente el alma ─ Akane se sujeta fuertemente las manos, tratando de acercarse a Akari sin confesar del todo sus sentimientos ─. Yo sólo quiero guardar recuerdos de ti sonriendo sin que me importe lo demás. Mi única preocupación es que tú seas feliz, pero a veces pareciera que fallo en eso.

─ Onee-chan…

─ Tal vez me emocioné mucho al decirte que podías hacer grandes cosas con esos poderes, cuando lo que realmente debí decirte era que podías hacer grandes cosas, aún sin tener esos poderes. Mi único acierto, de eso estoy segura, es que debes pensar que tú eres especial y no esos poderes.

─ ¿Tú crees que algo así sea posible, onee-chan?

─ No es cuestión de si podemos o no, Akari. Es cuestión de si estamos dispuestas o no, y si sabemos qué es lo mejor para nosotras mismas y para quienes nos rodean ─ Akane se acerca lentamente a Akari y la abraza con suavidad ─. No me quiero molestar nunca más contigo, pero también debes comprender que queda de tu parte tener juicio propio para saber lo que realmente debes hacer tú como Akaza Akari.

─ ¿Lo que realmente debo hacer…? ─ Akari no entendía lo que le había dicho Akane. Le parecía un poco confuso aquello ─ ¿Qué me quieres decir, onee-chan?

─ Es simple, Akari ─ Akane estrecha más su abrazo ─. Tú me dijiste que deseabas ser genial y que tus amigas pudieran verte más, pero para lograrlo sólo actúas como una superheroína, y es a ella y no a ti a quien están viendo. La chica I podrá brillar más que el mismo sol, pero eso no te saca a ti de la sombra. Podemos actuar de muchas maneras distintas, Akari, pero para que los demás sepan que estamos ahí, y para que nosotras nos sintamos verdaderamente orgullosas de nosotras mismas y de lo que hacemos, es necesario que actuemos como somos realmente. No es la chica I, sino Akaza Akari, la que realmente te dará la presencia que tanto deseas.

Esta vez Akari sí podía verlo con mayor claridad. Akane estaba preocupada de que Akari se perdiera en medio de una identidad creada recientemente, y eso era algo que ella en ningún momento había previsto en modo alguno. En ese momento podía comprender un poco más cómo era ella, y eso la aliviaba bastante. En ese momento Akari le devuelve el abrazo con fuerza, esperando no tener que volverla a ver molesta.

─ Realmente lo siento, onee-chan, Supongo que me dejé llevar y me desvié, creyendo que intentaba tener más presencia cuando en realidad no estaba haciendo nada ─ Akari deja caer algunas lágrimas mientras seguía apretándose contra Akane ─. Tal vez no deba hacer apariciones tan públicas de esa manera, sino que debería cambiar lo que hago por algo que realmente me pueda ayudar mientras sigo haciendo cosas buenas. Ahora comprendo la verdadera razón por la que te preocupabas tanto.

─ Akari, cuando alguien tiene algo "especial" no es para presumirlo ni para exhibirlo a todo el mundo. Sólo le sacarás verdadero provecho cuando lo utilizas con personalidad y discreción.

Akari asiente sin despegarse de su hermana, y en ese momento Akako se despierta, cosa que ambas hermanas notan al instante.

─ Parece que no fuimos lo bastante discretas ante nuestra pequeña invitada ─ dice Akane antes de soltar una risita.

─ ¿Acaso tendrá hambre, onee-chan?

─ No lo creo. Ya le di de comer hace como quince minutos. A lo mejor simplemente le interrumpimos el sueño.

Justo cuando Akari se dispone a cargar a Akako, un trueno hace retumbar el lugar, y Akako empieza a llorar asustada. Akane se levanta y da un vistazo al jardín, comprobando que estaba lloviendo nuevamente.

─ Otra vez. Es una suerte que esta vez hayas llegado a tiempo, Akari.

Akari se sentía mucho más animada que hace unos minutos. No era por haberse librado de la lluvia antes de que empezara, sino porque ahora podía estar mejor con Akane. El alivio que sentía era indescriptible, le agradaba estar bien con ella, e inconscientemente canalizaba esa paz interna mientras trataba de calmar a Akako. Deseaba verla sonreír con toda su alma, aunque en ese momento no viera aquello como algo más que como cariño de hermana.

─ Tal parece que Akako-chan se va a quedar con nosotras esta noche ─ se acuerda Akari de la pequeña en sus brazos.

─ En realidad se quedará con nosotras durante las próximas dos semanas, por lo menos ─ Akari se queda boquiabierta por lo dicho por Akane ─. Sus padres están de viaje de negocios en el extranjero, y se aseguraron de dejarme varias de sus cosas para que pudiéramos cuidarla en ausencia de ellos. Supongo que si se atrasan más de lo planeado podríamos considerar oficialmente a Akako como una de nosotras.

Akari ríe divertida al pensar que Akako realmente pudiera ser la hermana menor de ambas. Era extraño que un momento de angustia fuese cambiado a uno de alegría y paz tan rápidamente. No había duda que Akane era una persona bastante especial y cariñosa, a pesar de todos los momentos amargos que se pudieran presentar, aunque Akari pensaba que Akako también había tenido algo que ver para tranquilizar sus ánimos.

─ Gracias por estar con onee-chan todo este tiempo ─ dice en un susurro para que sólo la bebé pudiera oír.

─ Va a llover mucho, justo como esa vez ─ dice Akane ─. Supongo que esta noche el frío que hará será realmente intenso. Akari, ¿qué tal si dormimos juntas luego de cenar?

Akari asiente contenta, y Akako bosteza largamente para dormirse nuevamente en los brazos de la joven. Esa noche sería para ambas hermanas, su gran momento de reconciliación. Akari no podía ser más feliz en ese momento.

* * *

 **Con Kyouko**

La lluvia toma fuerza rápidamente, y Kyouko temblaba furiosamente de frío, metida en un oscuro callejón por estar acompañando a aquella misteriosa encapuchada.

─ ¿No podríamos intentar esa prueba que tú dices en otro momento? Siento un frío horrible.

─ Yo creo que este momento es perfecto para hacer la prueba, Kyouko-chan ─ la rubia veía a su interlocutora con cara de WTF ─. A veces el caos de una tormenta es exactamente lo que necesitas para llevar a cabo algo importante.

Kyouko no entendía lo que la encapuchada quería decir. Lo único que tenía claro era que hacía un frio del demonio y que la lluvia proyectaba a ser igual que la otra que había causado aquella inundación por toda Takaoka. Ambas seguían caminando, amparadas en la profunda oscuridad de aquellos callejones por los que andaban, y Kyouko llegó a creer que se había hecho medianoche, aunque no tuviera a mano ningún reloj que se lo pudiera confirmar.

─ En muy buen momento vine a dejar el teléfono en la casa del club ─ Kyouko se frota desesperada los brazos mientras suelta un estornudo.

─ Mmmm. Tiene que haber alguien por aquí. Debería haber…

─ ¿Perdidas, chicas?

Kyouko y la encapuchada voltean a ver a tres pandilleros que salían de una ventana rota que apenas se veía en aquella oscuridad tan profunda. Kyouko se asusta un poco al verlos, pero la encapuchada se acerca como si los hubiese estado buscando.

─ Ustedes son exactamente lo que estaba buscando, chicos ─ los pandilleros miran extrañados a la encapuchada ─ ¿Quieren ustedes ayudarme en un pequeño experimento que le estoy enseñando a mi pequeña estudiante?

─ Seguro. Podemos divertirnos juntos ─ dice el líder de la pandilla con tono lascivo.

A Kyouko le asustaba cada vez más la situación. No se creía que su contacto sin nombre realmente fuera a darle poderes a esos tres malvivientes sólo para hacerle una muestra de lo que ella podría hacer. Pero contra todas las esperanzas de Kyouko, la encapuchada saca uno de los aparatos que llevaba, apunta a la pandilla y dispara una intensa luz que ciega a los tres sujetos durante un par de segundos. En ese momento Kyouko deseaba, por lo que fuera, que aquel aparato hubiese fallado.

─ Ya está hecho, chicos ¿Qué tal si ponen a prueba sus nuevos poderes?

─ ¿De qué estás…? ─ el líder de la pandilla estaba por avanzar para golpear a la encapuchada, pero en su mano se prende una bola de fuego que lo asusta mucho.

Los otros dos pandilleros también se asustan y ayudan a su líder a apagar el fuego de su mano, pero este no se apaga sin importar lo que hicieran. Ni siquiera la lluvia lograba que ese fuego amainara. Pero esos pandilleros no se percataban todavía que, aunque el fuego no diera señas de reducirse, tampoco estaba consumiendo la mano de aquel hombre, cosa que dejó a Kyouko sorprendida en cuanto se dio cuenta.

─ ¿Quieren hacer el favor de calmarse, muchachos? Ese fuego no les hará nada, a menos que su controlador quiera lo contrario ─ advierte la encapuchada.

Los pandilleros comprenden lo que dice la encapuchada y miran nuevamente aquel fuego. El líder se impresiona al ver el fuego retroceder solo en cuanto se siente más sereno, y con su otra mano prueba a hacer una nueva llama, haciéndola sin ningún problema.

─ I-increíble… E-esto… es obra de brujería…

─ Ustedes dos ─ la encapuchada señala a los secuaces ─, prueben también a ver qué poderes tienen. No tengan miedo.

Los dos pandilleros no se sentían muy seguros, pero hacen exactamente lo que les dice la encapuchada. El primero consigue crear un enorme diamante flotando sobre su mano, y segundo pone su mano sobre la pared más cercana, y se lleva una tremenda sorpresa al ver que la pared se derrite como si hubiera caído sobre ella un potente ácido.

─ Increíble… Esto es de verdad…

─ Ahora somos… invencibles ─ el segundo pandillero sonríe con maldad.

─ Me alegra mucho ver que les guste lo que ven, y si me permiten, voy a llevar a cabo la segunda parte del experiment… ─ la encapuchada casi es golpeada por un perdigón de diamante cuando estaba por apuntar con el segundo aparato ─ ¿Qué creen que hacen?

─ Y-yo sabía que no era una buena idea ─ dice Kyouko temblando más de miedo que de frío.

 _(Tema de pelea: The Phoenix – de Fall Out Boy)_

─ Jejeje, esto es realmente asombroso. Mejor lo dejamos a esta altura y nos quedamos con estos poderes ─ el líder de la banda estaba bastante asombrado por sus nuevos poderes, pero claramente no estaba dispuesta a confiar en la encapuchada ─. Te agradecemos que nos dieras estos poderes tan geniales, pero creo que ya no te necesitamos.

─ Con esto ya no se podría decir que robemos tiendas o bancos, sino que podríamos controlar la ciudad entera ─ dice el segundo pandillero con los ojos desorbitados.

─ ¿La ciudad? El mundo entero está a nuestro alcance gracias a esto ─ el tercer pandillero hace que parte del suelo se disolviera, y se ríe en el proceso.

─ ¿Debo interpretar esto como una traición? ─ dice la encapuchada sin mostrar el mínimo rastro de miedo.

─ No podemos dejar que le des estos poderes tan grandiosos a nadie más. Sería un problema si la policía o alguna banda rival logra lo mismo que nosotros ─ dice el líder con maldad total en su voz ─. Lo siento mucho, pero tendremos que matarte a ti y a tu pequeña amiguita ─ Kyouko palidece completamente al ser señalada ─. Es una lástima, podríamos habernos divertido mucho con ustedes.

─ Les recomiendo que lleguemos a un buen acuerdo. No me gustaría tener que lastimarlos…

─ ¿¡LASTIMARNOS!? ─ les tres pandilleros se ríen con ganas ─ Eres muy valiente al decir algo así, pero las únicas que saldrán lastimadas van a ser ustedes ¡Ahora, muchachos!

El segundo pandillero usa sus nuevos poderes para crear un enorme diamante, obviamente con el objetivo de lanzarlo a la encapuchada y Kyouko. La rubia estaba por huir de allí, pero la encapuchada la ve y le hace señas para que se acercara. Kyouko creía que eso era a todas luces un suicidio, pero igual hace caso a lo que le indica la encapuchada y se pone a su lado.

─ ¿Cuál es el plan, extraña? ─ dice la rubia muerta de miedo.

─ No hay plan. Simplemente seguiré adelante en la muestra. Ya verás que no te arrepentirás de quedarte, Kyouko-chan.

Kyouko sentía exactamente lo contrario a lo que le prometía aquella chica tan misteriosa, pero igual se queda a su lado mientras veía cómo aquel diamante flotante adquiría un gran tamaño. El tercer pandillero toma entonces su papel y dota al diamante de una gran capacidad corrosiva para fundir el cuerpo de ambas chicas al contacto con ese diamante, en caso que no muriesen directamente al ser aplastadas. El líder también hace lo suyo y envuelve completamente el diamante en fuego, haciéndolo parecer un meteorito suspendido. Kyouko estaba sin aliento al ver aquella luz de muerte y sufrimiento.

─ ¡Muéranse ahora! ─ dice el líder antes de dar la orden, y el diamante es lanzado a las dos chicas.

Kyouko se cubre con los brazos en un acto reflejo, pero la encapuchada no hace el más mínimo gesto, cuando el diamante colisiona y causa un enorme levantamiento de polvo, además que los vidrios de las ventanas se agrietan completamente debido a la onda, y el agua acumulada en el suelo se agita mucho más por esa misma causa.

─ ¡JA! Se lo merecen, mocosas ─ se burla el líder de la pandilla ─. Ahora nadie nos detendrá en nuestro camino al éxito y la riqueza ¡Jajaja!

─ ¿De verdad? ¿Será que acaso creen que yo no haré nada para detenerlos?

Los pandilleros se sorprenden y ven que de entre el humo sale nuevamente la encapuchada, completamente ilesa, y a su lado, también sin el menor rasguño, se encontraba Kyouko.

─ ¿Qué significa esto? Se supone que somos tres y que habíamos unido nuestros poderes para acabarte irremediablemente ¿Qué pasó? Es imposible que lo esquivaras o te defendieras…

─ En efecto, no hice ni lo uno ni lo otro. Ni falta que hace hacerlo ─ dice la encapuchada con una voz cada vez más fría ─ ¿De verdad creen que les di esos poderes de gratis, y encima sin saber cómo tenerlos bajo control? Todo lo que acaban de hacer es porque yo así se los he permitido, jamás lo olviden ─ esta vez la voz de la encapuchada evidenciaba cierto dejo de rabia, que incluso a Kyouko dejó asustada ─. Ustedes no son más que escoria. Para mí ni siquiera son gente decente como para merecer consideración de mi parte, por eso es que decidí usarlos a ustedes como mis conejillos de indias.

─ ¿Qué dijiste? ─ el líder estaba bastante indignado.

─ Como sea, no les di esos poderes para que se los quedaran. Sólo es parte de un experimento y nada más, y ahora mismo empezaré la segunda parte.

Los tres pandilleros no estaban dispuestos a perder aquellos poderes que indudablemente los iban a llevar a la cima, pero antes de hacer nada para atacar, repentinamente caen al suelo, inconscientes. Kyouko no entendía lo que estaba pasando. No había visto absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado a pesar de no apartar los ojos de los hechos.

─ ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Cómo fue que ellos…?

─ No importa, Kyouko-chan. Ahora voy a proceder a la segunda parte ─ la encapuchada apunta a los delincuentes con el segundo aparato, el cual emite un destello como el primero ─, Ya está. Sólo deberíamos despertarlos.

─ ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

─ Ya verás.

La encapuchada da un leve puntapié al líder, el cual se levanta completamente confundido al ver a aquellas dos en ese lugar.

─ ¿Eh? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Y por qué estoy tirado aquí bajo la lluvia?

Kyouko no se lo podía creer. No entendía lo que estaba pasando, y por eso mira a la encapuchada en espera de una respuesta, misma que esta comprende.

─ Lo que acabo de hacer, Kyouko-chan, fue despojar a estas personas de sus poderes, y además también he borrado todos sus recuerdos que tengan que ver con los mismos, por lo que para este hombre es como si fuera la primera vez que nos ve.

─ ¡Increíble!

─ ¿De qué están hablando ustedes? No les entiendo nada ─ dice el líder sosteniéndose la cabeza ─. Mejor dicho, será mejor que me den todo lo que tengan, a menos que quieran salir…

El pandillero se detiene horrorizado al escuchar las sirenas de la policía en la cercanía. Iba a hui de allí, pero se resbala y no logra avanzar más. Kyouko y la encapuchada entonces se van de allí y dejan a la banda a merced de los policías que habían sido atraídos por el alboroto causado por la colisión de un diamante que no se encontraba allí.

* * *

 **Diez minutos más tarde**

La lluvia seguía _in crescendo_ , y esta vez la encapuchada se encontraba con Kyouko en un sitio guarecido, para alivio de la rubia, quien a pesar de estar calada hasta los huesos estaba ávida de respuestas.

─ ¿De verdad ese aparato es lo que usaremos para quitar de en medio a la chica I?

─ Efectivamente. Lo que ocurre, Kyouko-chan, es que es necesario hacerlo de ese modo para garantizar el éxito en nuestro cometido. Me explico; los poderes que otorga mi invento no se eliminan de manera natural o con el tiempo, y ni siquiera la muerte es suficiente para borrar su rastro, y a veces de un cadáver sale parte de ese poder sin ningún control. Para casos como ese fue que creé esto que ves aquí ─ la encapuchada levanta el segundo aparato ─. Esto se encarga de suprimir completamente los poderes de alguien que haya sido afectado por mi primer invento además que también borra todos los recuerdos relativos a estos poderes, pero existe la contra de que, si llegas a obtener otra vez los poderes que te fueron arrebatados, los recuerdos volverán también, como si hubieses despertado de una hibernación.

─ Eso suena interesante ─ opina Kyouko.

─ Otro inconveniente de mi invento es que no funciona con objetivos sin vida, por lo que matar a la chica I no es una opción si queremos deshacernos correctamente de ella, además que tendríamos que pasar por el grotesco proceso de deshacernos del cadáver si llegamos a hacerlo, cosa que definitivamente no nos conviene.

─ Entonces el plan consiste en derrotar a la chica I, mantenerla viva en todo momento y despojarle de sus poderes. No suena complicado ─ dice Kyouko.

─ En efecto, no lo es. Y una vez que la chica I haya sido eliminada completamente de su propia cabeza, tampoco hará falta hacerle nada, pues ya no estaría física ni mentalmente capaz de representar una amenaza para mi secreto.

Kyouko asiente ante lo sencillo que se oía el plan. El miedo daba paso a una emoción incontenible, aunque en su cabeza seguía zumbando una duda que no vaciló en manifestar.

─ Por cierto, ¿qué clase de poder usaste contra esos maleantes? No vi nada, en ningún momento.

─ Precisamente con esa intención lo hice, Kyouko-chan. Ver sin ser vista es uno de los principios fundamentales de la supervivencia de un individuo en la naturaleza, y también aplica para que mis poderes no sean conocidos ni superados por nadie, aunque dudo mucho que esos sucios criminales hubiesen tenido una oportunidad si lo hubiesen sabido ─ Kyouko asiente satisfecha, aunque esa respuesta no ayudaba a aclarar la duda ─. Ahora te pregunto yo a ti, ¿tomarás el poder que te voy a dar, y me ayudarás a acabar con la chica I antes de que acabe con el secreto de nuestros poderes?

─ En un primer momento había respondido que sí, y ahora me siento aún más animada a hacerlo. Claro que te ayudaré a detener a esa chica I ─ responde Kyouko con una gran sonrisa ─. Ahora sé la razón que tienes para acabar con la chica I, y estoy convencida que si unimos nuestras fuerzas lo vamos a lograr.

La encapuchada se muestra satisfecha por la respuesta de Kyouko y procede a utilizar nuevamente su aparato y le da un nuevo poder. Kyouko en un principio no sentía nada especial, pero pronto, al poner a prueba sus nuevas habilidades, sonríe enloquecida ante lo que ahora tenía. Su insana fantasía por Mirakurun y por sus habilidades más allá de lo humano habían evolucionado a un nuevo nivel, y pronto lo pondría a prueba con la chica I. Tan solo una cosa seguía en su cabeza con respecto a la encapuchada.

─ " _Me pregunto qué poderes más geniales tendrá esta extraña, pero sé que ella ha atacado por la espalda. Sólo así fue que no pudiera ver lo que hace… Pero ¿cómo le hizo para detener ese ataque, si se supone que era imposible desviarlo o soportarlo?"_

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Este capítulo pasa a ser prácticamente como un prólogo del encuentro que van a tener Kyouko y Akari para el próximo capítulo (no leyeron mal, así va a ser). Trataré de que la próxima actualización sea dentro de este me de diciembre, para al menos despedir el año de la mejor manera posible

Hasta otra


	8. Un encuentro entre amigas

Justo como me esperaba al principio de este mes, tengo la oportunidad de publicar este capítulo antes de fin de año. Supongo que habré con esto alegrado el día a algunos :). Bueno, ya basta de habladera y que comience la función.

 **Un encuentro entre amigas**

El día era tan nublado como lo habían sido los anteriores, una eterna amenaza de lluvia que últimamente se cumplía por las noches, aunque a Tomoko le pareció ver unas cuantas gotas colarse por la ventana a horas del mediodía. Akane, más animada que en días anteriores, estaba ayudando a su amiga para montar todo para el estudio, y Akako permanecía durmiendo profundamente en los brazos de Tomoko, la cual la mecía casi sin darse cuenta.

─ Parece que se te da muy bien cuidar bebés ─ dice Akane casi en broma.

─ Un poco, así parece ─ la voz de Tomoko sonaba distante, como si no estuviese allí.

─ ¿Te ocurre algo?

─ Akane-chan… ─ Tomoko sube un poco la vista y mira directamente el rostro de Akane ─ ¿Cómo van las cosas con Akari-chan? ¿Le has dicho lo que sientes?

Akane se queda congelada por un par de segundos, y Tomoko, al saber la respuesta de forma automática, regresa la vista a la ventana, donde otro par de gotas empezaba a asomarse. Akako se mueve un poco para acomodarse, pero no era nada que sugiriese que fuera a despertar.

─ Tomoko… Si por alguna razón tuviese que pedirte ayuda para decirle mis sentimientos a Akari, ¿cuál sería tu respuesta?

─ No lo sé, pero eso es porque todavía no lo termino de aceptar. Quizá ni siquiera te ayudaría ─ la voz de Tomoko disminuye tanto que casi era inaudible, pero Akane seguía oyéndola a la perfección ─. Yo te dije lo que sentía, y eso no desaparece por un repentino y extraño desengaño. Quiero respetar tu decisión, Akane-chan, pero por dentro no puedo aceptarla. Te sigo queriendo para mí ─ Akane estaba enmudecida otra vez, cosa que a Tomoko se le antojaba un poco incómodo ─. Dime egoísta si quieres, pero es la verdad. Mis sentimientos por ti no se van, aun cuando ya te los he revelado d… una vez.

Akane se quedó extrañada en la parte en que Tomoko se corta y continúa como si estuviera corrigiéndose. No le parecía que fuese realmente importante lo que estuvo a punto de decir, y aún si lo fuese, seguramente Tomoko se lo diría. En ese momento era más importante estudiar, ponerse al día en todas las asignaturas.

* * *

 **Secundaria Nanamori**

Las clases habían transcurrido con relativa normalidad, tomando en cuenta el temor siempre latente de una nueva suspensión de las clases a causa de las constantes lluvias. Ayano había finalmente completado su trabajo en el consejo estudiantil, así que simplemente aprovecha para dar una vuelta por los pasillos del mismo modo que lo haría una estudiante cualquiera. En cierto momento llegó a tener la idea de pasar por el club de entretenimiento, idea que desaparece tan repentinamente como llega cuando se encuentra a Kyouko charlando con Yui. Era la mejor excusa de todas: un encuentro completamente casual.

─ …Pero igual lograste vender todas las copias que hiciste, y eso es lo que importa, no que no lo lograras en menos de una hora ─ dice Yui.

─ Se nota que no entiendes mi drama, Yui-nyan ─ replica Kyouko haciendo un puchero.

─ Como digas.

─ Pero hay algo bueno en todo esto, Yui ─ la mencionada mira a Kyouko fijamente ─. Al menos no hará falta que te cortes la mano, recordando lo que dijiste aquella vez.

─ Era bromeando, Kyouko.

─ ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora, Toshino Kyouko?

La mencionada voltea para encontrarse cara a cara con Ayano. El poder verla hizo que Kyouko se alegrara bastante. Era un empujón moral el poder verla. En cierto modo, el hecho que le ilusionara tanto su jornada en el comiket en parte era por la posibilidad de su salida con ella. Le encantaba esa idea, y eso para ella era una razón más para pararle los pasos a la chica I. No estaba dispuesta a sufrir otro revés así.

─ Ayano, es bueno que hayas venido. Se me había olvidado preguntarte algo muy importante.

─ ¿Eh? ¿Importante? ¿De qué hablas, Toshino Kyouko?

─ Verás, cuando habíamos hablado por teléfono esa vez, habíamos quedado en salir, pero ninguna especificó lo que podríamos hacer, y por eso quiero proponerte que veamos esta película ─ Kyouko saca de su bolsillo un afiche de cine, y Ayano no mostró la más mínima sorpresa, sino una ligera decepción.

─ ¿Otra película de Mirakurun? ¿Es enserio?

─ No es cualquier película. En esta escuché que Mirakurun y Rivalun revelarán los sentimientos que tienen en común. Esta vez va a ser magia y acción mezclados con sentimiento, y posiblemente hasta romance. Me hace mucha ilusión que me acompañes, Ayano. Quiero verla contigo.

La noticia fue un verdadero impacto para la desprevenida mente de Ayano. Una película con un posible toque romántico junto con Kyouko. Era de agradecer que Chitose no estuviese, o su vida correría serio peligro. Por su parte, Yui se mantenía a un lado, viendo y oyendo lo que Kyouko le estaba diciendo a Ayano, y además tenía una sola idea en su cabeza.

─ " _Siento que estoy sobrando aquí…"_

* * *

 **Salón de primer año**

─ Entonces te sientes de mejor humor para intentarlo ─ concluía Himawari.

─ Sí, pero onee-chan me recomendó que actuase con mayor discreción. Piensa que usar mis poderes públicamente puede atraer gente mala que podría querer conocer mi secreto ─ responde Akari.

─ Tiene sentido. Sin duda tu hermana se preocupa bastante por ti ─ opina Sakurako tranquilamente.

Akari asiente lentamente mientras seguía dado detalles del cómo tendría que operar para seguir siendo la chica I que salva a la gente. Esta vez tendría el cuidado que indudablemente Akane esperaba que tuviese en adelante, y a mitad de la conversación se acerca Natsuko, la cual sentía curiosidad por saber de qué hablaban.

─ Hola, chicas ¿Me puedo integrar?

─ Erm… Sí, por supuesto, Kotori-san ─ responde Himawari.

─ Sinceramente no sé a qué vienen esos formalismos, con toda la historia que hicimos las tres ─ dice Natsuko soltando un suspiro ─. En todo caso, me alegra asistir a la misma escuela a la que asistió mi tía Hikari hace tiempo. Me hacía tanta ilusión.

─ ¿Tu tía Hikari? ¿Tienes una? ─ se interesa Sakurako.

─ Tenía. Ella murió en un accidente, y ese accidente ocurrió precisamente aquí, en Nanamori.

─ Lo sentimos mucho, de verdad ─ dice Akari ─. Supongo que debe ser difícil recordar algo tan duro.

─ Yo estaba pequeña cuando pasó, y ella era mucho menor que mi padre, lo que explica que ella todavía estuviera en secundaria, aunque no recuerdo mucho de ella ─ Natsuko se rasca un poco la cabeza ─. Su rostro y su forma de tratarme se me hacen muy difusos a veces. Tal vez no tuve suficientes momentos cerca de ella para recordarla como se debe sin necesidad de las fotos que posee mi padre.

Akari, Himawari y Sakurako intercambian miradas extrañadas. No tenían ni idea que Natsuko tuvo un familiar que estudiara alguna vez en esa escuela. Como no podía ser de otro modo, la indiscreta de Sakurako mostró todo su interés en saber la historia de Hikari.

─ ¿Qué clase de accidente fue ese en el que murió tu tía?

─ ¡Sakurako! ─ Himawari estaba a que le daba un coscorrón a su amiga, pero Natsuko la detiene con un gesto.

─ Ella se vio atrapada en un incendio. Recuerdo que mi padre intentó demandar la escuela por negligencia, además que culpaba a la junta directiva de ser los causantes directos de su muerte. Dicen que se encontraba cerca del antiguo club de ceremonia del té que ella presidía cuando ocurrió.

─ ¿Tú tía fue presidenta del club del té? ─ se sorprende Akari.

─ Eso decía mi padre, pero no recuerdo que mi tía hiciera jamás una taza de té cuando estaba en casa, ni tampoco recuerdo que trajera jamás a ninguna compañera del club, y por eso me extrañaba cuando mi padre recordaba que ella fue la presidenta de ese club. A veces me pregunto si mi tía alguna vez tuvo amigas, pues recuerdo que su funeral fue muy solitario. Nada más asistimos familiares, y jamás pude hablar con ninguna de sus compañeras de escuela, aunque sí vi a dos chicas que parecían tener su misma edad.

─ ¿Quiénes eran? ─ no pudo contener Sakurako.

─ Ni idea. Jamás oí sus nombres, pero sí vi a una de ellas llorar y gritar cosas confusas, algo así como "no puedo con eso, es demasiado" mientras la otra chica la sostenía todo el tiempo. Luego de eso nunca más las volví a ver, ni mi padre se interesó jamás en contactar con ellas, aún si fuese para avanzar en aquel intento por demandar a la escuela.

Eso fue mucho más sorprendente si cabía. Aquella tal Hikari fue presidenta del club del té, y los detalles de su deceso coinciden con el incendio relatado por Nishigaki-sensei. Nuevamente las tres chicas intercambian miradas, y el mensaje que emitían sus miradas, ávidas por respuestas, era más que claro. En ese momento se une también Chinatsu, la cual tenía unos lápices de distintos calibres en la mano.

─ ¿Qué están haciendo, chicas? La clase de dibujo está por comenzar, y todavía no tengo una compañera para hacer un retrato de ella ¿Quieres acompañarme, Akari-chan?

Akari se pone completamente azul y empieza a titubear sin lograr decir nada coherente. Himawari y Sakurako también estaban enmudecidas al pensar que Chinatsu podría invitarlas a ellas para posar para un retrato.

─ ¿Qué les pasa? Parece que acaban de ver un fantasma ─ dice Natsuko.

─ N-no pasa nada ─ responde Himawari.

─ Mmm… Sí, a lo mejor sólo sea el frío que hace últimamente. Dices que te llamas Chinatsu-chan, ¿verdad? ─ la mencionada asiente extrañada ante su nueva compañera ─ Es un gusto conocerte, me llamo Kotori Natsuko. Si quieres te ayudo con el dibujo, ya que yo soy nueva en eso.

Chinatsu asiente sin darle mucha importancia al asunto y se dirige entonces al salón de dibujo. A Himawari, Akari y Sakurako casi se les sale una lágrima de luto por Natsuko, pues esta no tenía ni idea de en qué se estaba metiendo. Pero ya pronto lo sabría.

* * *

 **Club de entretenimiento**

─ Wow, así que este fue alguna vez el club de ceremonia del té ─ dice Natsuko al entrar junto con Akari y Chinatsu.

─ Mi onee-chan estuvo aquí hace tiempo, cuando el club de la ceremonia del té existía ─ explica Chinatsu animada.

─ Eso es emocionante. Me pregunto si mi tía Hikari la habría conocido.

─ ¿Tía Hikari?

Akari interviene entonces y ayuda a Natsuko a dar una breve y bien resumida reseña sobre aquella persona que fue la tal Kotori Hikari. Chinatsu estaba emocionada y abrumada por aquella trágica historia, tanto que casi no se da cuenta cuando llegaron Yui y Kyouko. Yui también tuvo su oportunidad para presentarse adecuadamente ante Natsuko. Kyouko desde luego ya conocía a Natsuko, y no escatimó esfuerzos para intentar invitarla a su club, aunque ella no mostró el más mínimo interés en unirse.

─ ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no, Natsu-chan? ─ se queja Kyouko.

─ Yo ya he decidido que prefiero estar en el club de cocina. Me gusta mucho cocinar, y de todos modos no podría unirme a este club ─ las cuatro del club de entretenimiento miran extrañadas a Natsuko ─. Mi padre desde un principio estuvo en contra de que estudiara aquí, y que me una al que alguna vez fue el club de la ceremonia del té sería darle motivos suficientes para que me saque en un dos por tres, así que lo siento. Ni siquiera me podría plantear la posibilidad de decirle que alguna vez he puesto un pie aquí.

Kyouko se siente un poco decepcionada por aquella respuesta. Chinatsu y Akari podían comprender las razones de Natsuko, así que no tratarían de forzarla si de verdad tenía que cargar con presiones familiares por el solo hecho de estudiar en Nanamori. Natsuko sólo se quedaría un rato más allí, hablando con las integrantes del club antes de decidir irse a participar en las actividades de su propio club. Akari aún tenía asuntos que sentía que tenía que atender, por lo que también ella se iría poco después con la excusa de consultar unas dudas con Nishigaki-sensei.

* * *

 **Laboratorio**

Akari iba hasta la puerta tan rápido que casi iba corriendo, y al llegar se encuentra que Himawari y Sakurako habían tenido la misma idea que ella.

─ Akaza-san, es bueno ver que estés aquí ─ dice Himawari.

─ Sí. La historia de Natsuko-chan me ha hecho tener muchas preguntas en mi cabeza.

─ Si la historia de Natsu-chan es verdad, esto podría tener una relación con la persona que encontró el invento de Nishigaki-sensei ¿verdad? ─ dice Sakurako.

─ Así es, pero tenemos que confirmar si lo que Kotori-san es correcto ─ la voz de Himawari refleja tantas o más dudas que las que tenía la misma Akari ─. A pesar de lo que nos contó, Kotori-san no se sentía segura de casi nada de lo que decía. Es verdad que tal vez esos eventos de su vida podrían no haber sido tan importantes para ella como para recordarlos, pero hay muchas cosas que no cuadran.

─ ¿Cómo cuál? ─ dice Akari.

─ La hermana de Yoshikawa-san. Ella fue parte del club de ceremonia del té ¿verdad? ─ Akari asiente automáticamente ─ Según los datos dados por Nishigaki-sensei, y tomando como cierta la palabra de Kotori-san, su tía Hikari y la hermana de Yoshikawa-san debieron haber coincidido en ese club.

─ ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura, Himawari? ─ Sakurako no entendía adónde quería llegar su amiga.

─ Ya hemos ido antes a estudiar en su casa, y oportunidades de sobra hemos tenido para grabarnos su rostro, y ella tiene sin duda una edad que encaja con los datos de Nishigaki-sensei.

─ Pero en ese caso mi onee-chan también coincide ─ interviene Akari ─. Ella estudió también aquí, en Nanamori, y fue aquí donde conoció a la hermana de Chinatsu-chan.

─ Siendo ese el caso, tenemos por lo menos a dos personas a quién preguntarles sobre el incidente del incendio…

─ A tres, pues mi onee-chan también coincide en edad, y también estudió aquí ─ interrumpe Sakurako.

─ ¿No nos estamos saliendo un poco del tema? ─ dice Akari empezando a marearse ante tantos datos ─ Onee-chan jamás estuvo en el club de la ceremonia del té. De hecho, ella fue parte del club de atletismo.

─ Y mi onee-chan tampoco fue parte de ese club.

─ ¿A qué club fue que perteneció Nadeshiko-san? No lo recuerdo ─ dice Himawari.

─ No lo sé. Jamás me interesé en lo que hacía cuando estaba en secundaria ─ a Himawari y Akari les sale una enorme gota.

─ ¿De qué están hablando ustedes? ─ aparece Nana abriendo la puerta, sorprendiendo a las tres estudiantes.

─ Sensei, hay algo que queremos hablar con usted ─ dice Himawari.

─ Por supuesto. Pueden hablar conmigo de lo que quieran.

─ Sensei, ¿alguna vez usted ha oído hablar de Kotori Hikari?

─ ¿Kotori Hikari? ¿Quién es ella?

─ Natsu-chan dice que ella fue alguna vez fue la presidenta del club del té ─ se adelanta a responder Sakurako.

─ Y al parecer ella falleció en el incendio del que usted nos habló, sensei ─ continúa Akari.

─ ¿De verdad? Entren rápido, chicas. Ni yo sabía que algo así había ocurrido.

* * *

 **Más tarde**

Ya habiendo terminado las clases, Kyouko se había separado nuevamente de sus amigas para encontrarse con aquella misteriosa encapuchada que se encontraba sentada tranquila en un pequeño claro del bosque cercano al club de entretenimiento.

─ ¿Te sientes lista para empezar? ─ dice la encapuchada.

─ Lo estoy desde el mismo primer momento en que me hablaste de estos poderes ¿Cuándo empezamos?

─ Vamos, no comas ansias, Kyouko-chan ─ dice la encapuchada entre risas antes de levantarse ─. El primer paso para encontrar a la chica I sería poner un anzuelo.

─ ¿Por qué? ─ dice Kyouko sin entender.

─ Es más que obvio, Kyouko-chan. Se dice que la chica I anda por la ciudad, intentando rastrear cualquier problema que comprometa a la gente, así que vamos a crear una escena artificial. Una persona estará en serios problemas, y la chica I será capaz de ver lo que sucede y aparecerá para salva a esa persona en apuros, y allí atacarás.

─ Ese plan suena genial, pero ¿quién será la persona en apuros?

─ Buena pregunta… Supongo que lo seré yo ─ Kyouko no entendía la respuesta de la encapuchada ─. Es lógico que lo haga. Se supone que esta es mi misión, pero eres tú la que está haciendo el trabajo sucio al aceptar pelear. Es justo que sea yo quien finja ser la víctima mientras esperas tranquilamente a que venga la chica I a salvarme.

─ Ya, tienes razón ─ Kyouko comprendía el mensaje de la encapuchada.

Kyouko no podía creerse lo fácil que le era conectar con esa desconocida aliada. Ambas se entendían perfectamente hasta el último detalle en el sentido empático, algo que nadie más parecía ser capaz de hacer con ella. La encapuchada tenía una capacidad inédita para comunicarse con ella, y Kyouko le seguía el hilo con facilidad y emoción. Kyouko estaba completamente segura que lograría derrotar a la chica I sin problemas gracias a la estrategia de su aliada.

La encapuchada da un breve vistazo alrededor, cerciorándose que no hubiese nadie cerca. Una vez que se siente ciento por ciento segura de que estaban solas, ella saca el aparato con el que borraría los poderes y la memoria de la chica I, y Kyouko sabe de inmediato que era el momento.

─ ¿Dónde será que montemos la trampa? ─ dice la rubia.

─ No estoy segura, pero ya veremos dónde.

* * *

 **Entrada de la escuela**

Akari, Himawari y Sakurako finalmente podían salir. Había sido bastante el rato que habían tenido con Nana y Rise, compartiendo la información que habían obtenido de parte de Natsuko. Nana no evitó sorprenderse con todos esos datos, y tanto ella como Rise habían prometido llevar una investigación por su cuenta sobre el incendio de Nanamori y la muerte de la misteriosa Hikari. Ellas, más que nadie, podrían encontrar información importante, al ser una profesora y la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

Himawari alza la vista al estar en la calle y nota que había anochecido. Otra vez estaba tan nublado que las estrellas no asomaban en la bóveda celeste. Si no fuera por el alumbrado público, las calles seguramente estarían inundadas por la más profunda de las tinieblas, y eso haría que las tres temieran seguir adelante. Iban avanzando por la calle ellas solas en medio de un camino que parecía cortado por asfixiantes sombras, y pocas manzanas más adelante se detienen al escuchar unos gritos que las asustan.

─ ¿Qué fue eso? ─ Sakurako, temblando más que una cuerda de guitarra, se esconde detrás de Himawari.

─ ¡Ese grito viene de allí! ─ Akari señala uno de los edificios, y las tres ven a una chica con cabello negro sosteniéndose desesperadamente de la cornisa, iluminada por un cartel comercial.

Aquella escena que estaban viendo hace que las tres amigas se preocuparan muchísimo. Ese era un trabajo para la chica I, así que Akari hace aparecer su disfraz de perrito y saca la máscara de su maleta para ponérsela a toda prisa. Lo siguiente es ingresar corriendo al edificio y subir los seis pisos que tenía, hasta que llega finalmente al techo. Himawari y Sakurako se quedan en la calle, viendo preocupadas lo que estaba pasando.

─ Akari-chan…

─ Akaza-san…

* * *

 **Techo**

Akari logra llegar con mucha dificultad para respirar, producto de subir todo el trayecto corriendo, pero al menos estaba cerca de aquella chica que se sostenía desesperada, aferrándose a la vida. Por alguna razón los gritos habían cesado, y Akari, temerosa de que aquella persona se hubiese desplomado, corre nuevamente para ver si todavía estaba sosteniéndose de la cornisa. Tenía la esperanza de salvarla, pero al asomarse no ve nada. No estaba la chica en apuros, ni allí ni en el suelo. Había desaparecido por completo.

Akari estaba completamente confundida. No había posibilidad de que una persona en apuros desaparezca como si nada. Algo debía estar pasando. Lo que le quedaba entonces era dirigir su atención a sus amigas para ver si ellas vieron lo que pasó, pero su confusión da paso al terror al ver que Himawari y Sakurako estaban sobre una banca cercana, inconscientes a la luz aislada de un faro que las separaba de un mar de tinieblas. Algo o alguien las había atacado.

─ ¿Qué está pasando…?

─ Finalmente te tengo, chica I.

Akari voltea asustada y se encuentra con una chica que tenía puesto un pijama de tomate, y su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara de Mirakurun. Era Kyouko, usando la misma táctica de Akari para ocultar su verdadera identidad.

─ ¿Quién eres tú? ─ dice Akari.

─ Puedes llamarme por mis iniciales si quieres, SSCK, aunque no te servirá de mucho, chica I, pues voy a vencerte.

¿SSCK? Akari jamás había visto a nadie que tuviese tantas iniciales. Posiblemente se trataba de alguien de una familia de tradición ancestral, o bien sería una chica de Europa o América, sabiendo que allá sí era normal tener tantos nombres. Kyouko obviamente tampoco sabía que frente a ella se encontraba Akari, y por ello sólo veía a una impostora que había entrado en escena para llevarse toda la atención a costa de Mirakurun.

 _(Tema de pelea: Hail to the King – de Avenged Sevenfold)_

Kyouko es la primera en lanzarse a atacar, pero Akari la esquiva con rapidez. Kyouko consigue detenerse antes de terminar tirándose por la cornisa. Tomando el consejo de la encapuchada, Kyouko mantendría en secreto su poder hasta que la chica I mostrara el suyo primero, y de ese modo pudiera revelar su secreto y sus posibles debilidades.

Akari estaba bastante nerviosa. Hasta el momento se había dedicado a salvar gente y hacerle ingeniosas zancadillas a pillos y ladrones, mas no había entablado una pelea con nadie, por lo que no sabía cómo enfrentar a esa chica que se aparecía de pronto y la retaba. Necesitaba una idea urgente, o de lo contrario las cosas podrían salirse de control. Y encima todavía tenía que averiguar quién atacó a sus amigas y qué fue de aquella chica en apuros.

Kyouko se lanza nuevamente con agilidad y determinación. Akari pretende esquivarla nuevamente, pero Kyouko simplemente desvía un poco su carrera para alcanzar a la chica I, por lo que a esta no le queda otra alternativa que usar su poder para esquivarla.

─ " _Akariiin"._

La chica I desaparece, mostrando así a Kyouko cuál era el poder que tenía, por lo que frena su carrera y mira alrededor buscando a su objetivo. Su alrededor se notaba completamente solo y oscuro, por lo que Kyouko comprende que su vista no le ayudaría mucho para capturarla. En ese caso tendría que valerse de su oído. Tal vez no pudiera verla moverse, pero sí sería capaz de oírla si se acercaba, pues el suelo estaba colmado de piedritas que le darían la señal que necesita.

Akari por su parte no preveía esa precaución que estaba tomando Kyouko. Lo único que se le ocurría era mantener su invisibilidad hasta conseguir derribarla y averiguar lo que estaba pasando. Justo cuando se encontraba detrás de ella se sentía lista para ser quien diera su ataque, convencida de acertar el intento. No contaba que Kyouko pudo escuchar sus pasos al correr, y esta da un salto que le permite esquivar a Akari. Un simple guijarro moviéndose fue toda la pista que Kyouko necesitó para ubicar a la chica I.

Akari por su parte estaba abrumada por aquel tremendo salto que había dado aquella misteriosa retadora. Era como si esa extraña fuese una kunoichi, o un personaje de anime. Al dar la vuelta no ve a su retadora, cosa que la extraña bastante ¿A dónde se habría metido? No le veía el menor sentido.

─ Se nota que eres muy novata, chica I. Yo me estoy acostumbrando más rápido.

Akari se asusta y ve hacia arriba. Kyouko permanecía suspendida en el aire, viendo lo que parecía ser un espacio baldío, pero que sabía que allí estaba su objetivo.

─ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso te asusta mi habilidad por lo genial que es? Lo sé, a mí también me sorprendió cuando me di cuenta de lo que podía hacer.

La pelea ya se notaba decidida. Akari podía mantenerse escondida durante cierto tiempo, pero eso de nada le servía si su contrincante se quedaba suspendida en el aire. Kyouko podía comprobar, por la falta de movimiento y sonidos a nivel del suelo, que la chica I permanecía en su lugar, indudablemente pasmada al descubrir contra qué se enfrentaba. Era el momento perfecto para dar su ataque, así que se lanza a toda velocidad, y Akari no logra evadir el ataque a tiempo.

No entendía cómo es que su poder no había resultado para mantener a raya los ataques, por lo que no era capaz de explicar que esa desconocida voladora la alcanzara cuando era invisible. Akari hace todo lo que puede para escapar del agarre de esa chica, pero le resulta imposible escapar, pues la sostiene desde atrás para inmovilizarla. Kyouko logró vencer a Akari sin demasiadas dificultades.

─ ¡Finalmente! ¡Te he capturado, chica I! ─ celebra Kyouko en cuanto Akari deja de ser invisible ─ Ahora que estás en mis manos, me aseguraré que nunca más vuelvas a causar problemas.

─ ¿Qué? ¿De qué problemas hablas? ─ Akari intenta escapar, pero sus esfuerzos resultan inútiles.

─ Has estado interfiriendo con la fama de Mirakurun, y eso no lo voy a permitir ─ dice Kyouko con tono estoico ─. ¡Misterio, ya puedes quitarle los poderes a la chica I!

─ ¿Misterio? ¿De verdad me vas a llamar así? ─ aparece la encapuchada, al parecer divertida por el apodo ─ Me duele mucho que muestres tanta creatividad para inventarte un nombre y a mí me llames de ese modo tan simple, Kyouko-chan.

─ ¿K-Kyouko… chan? ─ Akari no se podía creer lo que había oído, y gira la vista hacia la máscara de Mirakurun que portaba su captora.

─ No importa si sabes mi nombre o no. Igual lo vas a olvidar, pues vamos a borrar tu memoria junto con tus poderes.

La encapuchada saca su aparato y se prepara a apuntar a Akari. La pelirroja sabía que se encontraba en un serio aprieto, el corazón lo tenía en un puño, y entonces se le ocurre una manera bastante desesperada para salvarse.

─ ¡No lo hagas, Kyouko-chan! ¡Soy yo, Akari!

─ ¿Akari? ¿Conoces a Akari?

─ ¡No! ¡Dije que soy Akari!

Kyouko queda enmudecida, pero sabía que había una manera de confirmar lo que la chica I había dicho, así que le quita la máscara y se encuentra con el rostro de su amiga. Kyouko queda tan sorprendida al saber la identidad de aquella persona a quien juró guerra, que terminó soltando a Akari sin darse cuenta.

─ ¿Qué haces, Kyouko-chan? Acabas de soltar a la chica I. Se nos puede escapar.

─ Akari… ¿Cómo es esto posible? ─ Kyouko se despoja de inmediato de su máscara y mira a su amiga con gesto severo y confundido ─ ¿Cómo puedes ser esa supuesta superheroína que está perjudicando la ilusión de quienes permanecen fieles a Mirakurun? Creí que a ti también te agradaba, Akari.

─ Claro que me agrada Mirakurun, y no fue mi intención perjudicarla ─ dice Akari sin apartar la vista de Kyouko, a sabiendas de estar siendo apuntada por la encapuchada ─. Yo solo quería usar mis nuevos poderes para tener más presencia. Empecé con esto porque quería ser importante para todo el mundo.

─ Eso es pecar de ingenuidad. La penitencia no cambia ─ interviene la encapuchada, obteniendo la atención de Kyouko y Akari ─. Los poderes no son para ayudar ni para dañar a los demás. Tanto una opción como la otra representan una reverenda estupidez. El único provecho real que puede dar es cuando lo utilizas para tu propio beneficio, tratando que eso no influya en la vida de nadie más. Ahí está tu error, chica I ¿O te debo llamar Akari-chan? No sabes el gran daño que has causado a esta ciudad, y no me refiero a Mirakurun, ni a su círculo de fans.

─ ¿A qué te refieres? ─ dice Akari.

─ El mundo no está preparado para este extraño fenómeno, este supuesto milagro que ustedes llaman "superpoderes". La gente ambiciona tener todo sin saber qué hacer con ello. Quiere, pero no se plantea seriamente un por qué quiere ni hasta dónde quiere, y al alcanzar esa meta sólo acabarán trayendo desgracias a su entorno, ya sea que lo quieran o no. Otros empezarán a depender de ti y no se sentirán seguros si no estás. El trabajo de un superhéroe es una obligación de tiempo completo, por si no te das cuenta. Para llenar ese saco sin fondo creado por la expectativa, la necesidad y la ambición de la gente, tendrías que pasar el resto de tu vida usando tus poderes ante todos. No se valen vacaciones, descansos, enfermedades, celebraciones… Incluso la muerte es una falta inexcusable cuando todo el mundo desea que estés ahí para proteger a todos. No importa lo que hagas, el uso de tus poderes ante los ojos del mundo sólo te traerá desgracias, tanto si actúas para bien como para mal, y todo a cambio de nada.

Akari estaba completamente en shock. Jamás se había planteado que algo así pudiese ser posible, y aún le costaba que eso realmente pudiera pasar.

─ ¿Quién… eres?

─ Oh, ¿dónde están mis modales? ─ la encapuchada ríe levemente, asustando a Akari ─. Mi querida chica I, yo soy la inventora del aparato que te brindó esos poderes, la que realmente completó esos planos que se encuentran en Nanamori, en manos de aquella persona que los haya descubierto. Y también soy quien va a corregir ese error que jamás debí cometer: permitir que esos planos siguieran existiendo.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Misión cumplida, promesa cumplida. Lo completé en contrarreloj, pues antes de avanzarlo tuve que trabajar en mi informe de pasantías, y luego me puse a tope para completar el que es mi fanfic 200 desde que comencé este camino (un trabajo monumental, pues con ese rompí mi propio récord de duración de un OS, casi 10 mil palabras). Bueno, con esto me despido y deseo una feliz Navidad a todos y a todas, y que sigan los fanfics en su avance por la conquista del mundo :p

Hasta otra


	9. Una pesadilla con poderes (y I)

¿Cómo les ha ido recibiendo este nuevo año? Mientras más gente lo haya pasado bien, mejor. Como bien pueden ver, este es el primer capítulo del año de este fic. A ver si desde ya tengo superado el síndrome psicológico de la comilona, la resaca y los bolsillos vacíos XD

 **Una pesadilla con poderes (y I)**

─ ¿Por qué tratan de hacerme esto? Kyouko-chan…

Akari estaba sumamente preocupada, pues se sabía completamente atrapada y sin posibilidad de que nadie la ayudara. Jamás había lamentado tanto que Himawari y Sakurako estuvieran incapacitadas para auxiliarla.

─ Akari, los superhéroes son algo de los animes y la imaginación de las personas, y lo mejor es que así siga siendo ─ responde Kyouko mirando fijamente a Akari ─. Algo extraordinario que llegue a nuestra realidad no hace sino matar las fantasías y asociar las maravillas y los milagros con lo ordinario, y yo no quiero que algo así pase.

─ Ese razonamiento es bastante interesante, Kyouko-chan. Te felicito ─ dice la encapuchada con evidente júbilo ─. Tu amiga es bastante más consciente de lo que aparenta ¿no crees, Akari-chan? ─ la pelirroja no responde, por lo que la encapuchada ve la oportunidad de continuar ─ Por esto mismo es que no deberías exhibir tus poderes como si fuese una simple atracción de circo. Como te dije antes, los poderes no deben ser usados a favor ni en contra de nadie que no seas tú misma, pues solo destruyes la fe de la gente a cambio de cebar su avaricia. El daño que causas mostrando tus poderes sólo terminará trayéndote sufrimiento y arrepentimiento…

─ ¿Lo dices por el incendio? ─ dice de pronto Akari, sin saber que había dado en una fibra sensible de la desconocida.

─ ¿Incendio? ¿Qué incendio? ─ ahora Kyouko se sentía un poco perdida.

─ ¿Tú fuiste quien causó el incendio en la escuela? ─ vuelve a atacar Akari, ignorante de lo que estaba ocasionando ─ ¿Tú mataste a esa chica, a Hikari-san?

─ Sabes… demasiado ─ dice la encapuchada en un susurro, y era bastante notorio que el cuerpo le temblaba ─. No sé cómo has averiguado todo eso, pero supongo que ahora tengo una razón extra para despojarte de tus poderes y tus recuerdos, para que así no te inmiscuyas en lo que no te importa ─ levanta su mirada, y Akari se asusta al notar un brillo de furia en aquellos ojos cuyo color no descubría ─. Kotori Hikari está muerta. De su cuerpo no queda nada, pero su recuerdo parece que se niega a dejarme en paz ¿Cómo puedes saber que alguien como ella alguna vez existió? ¿Por qué tienes que ser precisamente tú quien me la recuerde, si a ti no te importa quién fue ella?

─ ¿Por qué? ─ Akari temblaba, pues le parecía ver en la encapuchada un aura asesina, pero algo la impulsaba a seguir, a no dar su brazo a torcer ─ ¿Por qué matarías a alguien? ¿Por qué la odiabas?

─ ¿Odiarla, yo? ¿Crees que yo la odiaba? Como si tuviera alguna razón para creer que merecía piedad ─ la voz de la encapuchada sonaba suave y pausada, pero eso sólo servía para notarla más demente ─. No conocí a nadie que no la odiara. Kotori Hikari es la persona más despreciable que haya conocido. Lo mejor que pudo hacer por Nanamori fue desaparecer de la vida de todas. Muchas chicas sufrían injustamente por su culpa. Su presencia resultaba pestosa para los ojos de todas, con sus abusos, su prepotencia y su desprecio. Era miserable, codiciosa, manipuladora e hipócrita, y jamás le importó hundir a quien sea en la miseria y la deshonra con tal de tener lo que quería y deshacerse de quien le pareciera incómoda. El hecho que dejara de existir fue lo mejor, la única manera de liberar a todas las que estaban bajo su absurda opresión.

Kyouko estaba boquiabierta, bastante horrorizada. De pronto parecía que esa aliada misteriosa se había convertido en alguien completamente diferente, en un ser desfigurado e irreconocible. Ella misma se asusta al sentir esa aura tan terrible que emitía la encapuchada, y no pudo evitar creer que Akari corría peligro si volvía a espolearla.

─ Como sea, ya nada de eso importa ahora ─ la encapuchada vuelve a apuntar a Akari ─. Esto no necesitas saberlo. La historia de Kotori Hikari no te es de ningún interés, y lo mejor para ti es que jamás lo sea. Y la mejor manera de que así sea es que la chica I desaparezca.

Akari podía ver el cañón del aparato empezar a brillar, quizá con mucha intensidad debido a lo espesa de la oscuridad a su alrededor, pero sin duda era como un ataque apocalíptico dirigido hacia ella. No tenía a dónde huir, se sabía perdida.

Justo cuando el aparato estaba completamente cargado, y la encapuchada estaba por apretar el gatillo, esta es empujada repentinamente, por lo que el disparo se desvía y no consigue darle a Akari por muy poco. La encapuchada se sorprende al ver que había sido Kyouko quien había saboteado su intento. No entendía por qué esa rubia la había traicionado.

─ ¿Qué hiciste, Kyouko-chan?

─ Dijiste que estos poderes no deben ayudar ni dañar a nadie, pero resulta que tú misma mataste a alguien con tus poderes ¿Cómo crees que puedo confiar en ti si ahora sé eso? ─ Kyouko temblaba ligeramente, pero no iba ya a abandonar a Akari ─ Creí que con esto podría ayudarte a mantener estos poderes en secreto y que la ilusión de las personas se mantendría viva si todo esto se acababa, pero ahora veo que sólo querías esconder una fechoría. Mirakurun jamás aceptaría que hiciese algo tan ruin, y yo tampoco lo haré.

─ Entonces esa es tu decisión, ¿eh?

─ Así es. No permitiré que Akari sea el foco de tu desquite, me da igual lo que haya pasado entre esa tal Hikari y tú ─ Kyouko aprieta los puños y gira su vista hacia Akari ─. Lo siento mucho, Akari. Me porté como una tonta, y por mi obsesión te puse en peligro.

─ Kyouko-chan ─ Akari estaba alegre al ver a su amiga nuevamente a su lado.

─ Veo que ya no te interesa nuestro trato, Kyouko-chan, así que tampoco yo podré ya cumplir con mi parte. También tú deberás perder tus recuerdos ─ la encapuchada se levanta lentamente junto con el aparato que iba a usar ─. Tienes un potencial enorme para darle un uso interesante a tus poderes, incluso creí que harías cosas que ni yo sería capaz, que estabas destinada a ir más allá, pero desgraciadamente ahora no te lo puedo permitir. Esto me va a doler más a mí que a ti.

Kyouko no permite que la encapuchada le apuntara y alza vuelo a toda velocidad. Consigue desorientar a la encapuchada y le arrebata el aparato antes de que fuera capaz de oponer resistencia. Akari estaba maravillada al ver que Kyouko resultaba bastante hábil volando, tanto que se notaba que cada movimiento le salía con naturalidad. La encapuchada se notaba todavía desorientada, y Kyouko no le da la oportunidad de ubicarla correctamente porque le apunta y dispara aquel rayo de luz a quemarropa. La encapuchada cae al suelo y da la impresión de estar desmayada, y tanto Akari como Kyouko estaban aliviadas de que todo terminara.

─ Kyouko-chan…

─ Siento mucho mi actitud, Akari ─ Kyouko tira a un lado el aparato y se acerca a su amiga con cierta aflicción ─. Me dejé llevar por mi rabia y me convencí de que querías deshacerte de Mirakurun, y ni siquiera me permití pensar en otra cosa. He sido un poco egoísta.

─ No importa, Kyouko-chan. Igual me acabas de salvar ─ Kyouko sonríe en respuesta a lo dicho por Akari ─. Ahora tenemos que buscar a Himawari-chan y Sakurako-chan. Ellas todavía están abajo.

─ ¿No viniste sola? No sabía que Sakku-chan y oppai-chan venían contigo ─ dice Kyouko sorprendida.

Antes de que Akari pudiera responder, un sonido llama la atención de ambas. La encapuchada se levanta lentamente y se tambalea un poco. Akari se prepara para plantar cara a esa desconocida, pero Kyouko la detiene con un gesto.

─ ¿Kyouko-chan?

─ Tranquila, Akari. Ya ella no va a hacer nada.

Akari duda un par de segundos antes de ceder ante el argumento de Kyouko. Confiaba en su amiga, aunque igual miraba con interés a la encapuchada hasta que esta se pone de pie y se sostiene la cabeza como si le doliera.

─ Acaban de salvarme. Muchas gracias por vencer a mi yo malvada ─ dice la encapuchada con una voz de inocencia que resulta bastante conmovedora para Akari ─. Ahora que han destruido esos poderes que me habían poseído por años, finalmente me siento libre de su oscura influencia. Ustedes son grandiosas, Kyouko-chan, Akari-chan, muchas gracias.

─ No pasa nada. Es bueno ver que todo… ─ Akari se dispone a acercarse a la encapuchada, pero Kyouko la detiene por el cuello del pijama ─ ¿Qué ocurre, Kyouko-chan?

─ Se supone que el aparato aquel borra tanto los poderes como los recuerdos de estos ¿Cómo es que recuerdas lo de hace un momento? ─ dice Kyouko inusualmente seria ─ ¿Cómo es que ese aparato no funcionó contigo?

─ Vaya, mi broma no caló lo suficiente, has prestado atención a lo que te he enseñado ─ la encapuchada ríe divertida ─. Igual te agradezco lo que hiciste, Kyouko-chan. Me hacía falta esto para relajarme y disminuir la rabia que sentía. Ahora les puedo quitar sus poderes con más calma y de forma correcta.

* * *

 **En la calle**

─ Esta vez nos hemos tardado mucho, Matsumoto. Esa explosión nos hizo trabajar de más, pero al menos no causamos ningún daño irreparable ─ Nana se ríe al pensar en lo que ocurrió antes de salir del colegio ─. Espero que la limpieza que hicimos sea lo bastante convincente. La directora podría enfadarse, y ya van tres veces que me ha llamado la atención este mes.

─ … ─ Rise responde con su habitual tono.

─ Bueno, igual espero que nadie se entere de nada.

Las calles estaban bastante oscuras. El alumbrado público no daba abasto ante las tinieblas que proyectaban las nubes de tormenta. Un trueno lejano se hace escuchar, y Rise se asusta un poco y se agarra del brazo de la sensei, la cual deja ir una risita y la rodea en un abrazo, haciéndola sentir protegida. El silencio era tan espeso e impenetrable como la oscuridad en aquel momento en que Nana consolaba a Rise, por lo que la presidenta se sentía completamente libre para disfrutar como quisiera de aquel abrazo, teniendo un intenso rubor que no se le notaba por tener el rostro proyectado hacia abajo.

Al cabo de unos segundos ambas retoman su camino. Debido a lo tarde que era en ese momento, Nana veía oportuno el tener que llevarse a Rise a su casa para pasar la noche, y la presidenta estaba mucho más apenada de lo que aparentaba al saber aquello, si bien le encantaba la idea. Apenas pocos pasos más adelante se encuentran una banca, y allí ven a Himawari y Sakurako acostadas.

Sakurako se encontraba detrás de Himawari, pues ambas estaban acostadas de lado, mirando hacia la calle, y Sakurako tenía una de sus manos sobre los pechos de su amiga de la infancia. La escena era enternecedora y cómica por igual, pero Nishigaki prefiere no quedarse contemplándolas mucho tiempo y le da un empujoncito en el hombro a Himawari.

─ Furutani. Despierta, Furutani.

─ Mmmhhnnn… ─ Himawari abre perezosamente los ojos y ve a la sensei y la presidenta, haciéndola sentir un poco confundida ─ ¿Hmp? ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Qué fue lo que…? ─ al intentar levantarse nota que una mano le apretaba un seno, y al voltear encuentra en Sakurako el origen de esa mano, así que se molesta y le da un coscorrón para despertarla.

─ ¡Auch! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué me pegas, Himawari? ─ se queja Sakurako enfadada.

─ ¿Qué te crees que estabas haciendo, idiota? ─ Himawari se cubre los pechos con ambos brazos, en pose defensiva.

─ Parece que no era como yo estaba pensando ─ dice Nana para sí misma y para Rise ─ ¿Qué están haciendo aquí dormidas, de todos modos? Es peligroso estar así a estas horas, además que dan la impresión de indigentes al dormir ahí.

─ ¿Dormir? Yo no recuerdo haberme acostado aquí ─ Sakurako hace un esfuerzo por recordar cómo acabó así, pero nada le llegaba a la mente ─ ¡Seguro que Himawari me hizo desmayar y trató de abusar de mí! ¡Eres una abusona, monstruo pechugón!

─ ¿Abusona, yo? ─ Himawari se indigna bastante, ignorando de momento a Nana y Rise ─ Fuiste tú la que me estuvo metiendo mano hace un momento. La única pervertida aquí eres tú, idiota.

─ ¡Idiota es quien dice idiota a otros, idiota! ─ replica Sakurako ─ Seguro que fuiste tú quien quiso que así acabara todo. Tus enormes pechos te están convirtiendo en una retorcida pervertida.

─ ¡Repite eso!

─ ¡Basta ya! ─ interviene Rise, usando sus poderes para hacerse oír ─ ¿Dónde está Akaza-san? ¿No se supone que estaba con ustedes?

─ ¿Akari-chan? Ella estaba ayudando a alguien que se estaba cayendo del techo ─ Sakurako señala la cornisa del edificio en cuestión ─. Ella subió para ayudarla, y luego de eso no recuerdo nada.

─ Pensándolo bien, yo tampoco recuerdo nada luego de que vimos a Akaza-san auxiliar a esa chica ─ Himawari también hace un intento vano por recordar.

─ ¿Y cuánto ha pasado de eso? ─ dice la sensei.

─ Hmpp… ─ Himawari saca su teléfono para confirmar la hora, llevándose una sorpresa ─ Ya han pasado más de diez minutos de eso. Akaza-san debió haber regresado hace rato.

─ Señal clara de que está en problemas. Justo lo que pensaba ─ concluye Nana con clara preocupación.

─ Yo voy a buscar a Akaza-san. Ustedes quédense aquí ─ Rise empieza a correr hacia el edificio, sin permitir que nadie le respondiera.

─ ¿Algo le pasa a Akari-chan? ─ Sakurako también se preocupa.

─ No lo sabemos, pero Matsumoto será capaz de ayudarla si algo pasa ─ dice Nana con seguridad absoluta, algo que Himawari y Sakurako esperaban estuviera en lo correcto.

Era innegable que todas estaban preocupadas por la suerte de Akari, y la solución que parecía estar más a mano era llamar a casa para pedir ayuda. Sakurako saca primero su teléfono, llamando a su casa dos veces sin obtener respuesta, y al tercer intento finalmente logra que alguien atendiese.

─ _¿Moshi moshi?_ ─ era la voz de Hanako, más dormida que despierta.

─ ¿Hanako? ¿Dónde está onee-chan? ─ dice Sakurako con apuro.

─ _¿Eh? ¿Sakurako? ¿Dónde te encuentras, que la cena que hice se te enfrió?_

─ ¿Cómo es eso que la cena se enfrió? ¿Qué voy a comer ahora?

─ ¡Concéntrate, Sakurako! ─ regaña Himawari.

─ _¿Esa fue la voz de Himako onee-chan? ¿Estás en su casa?_

─ Hanako, necesito que llames a onee-chan, que es urgente…

─ _Nadeshiko onee-chan no está en casa. Está pasando la noche en casa de una compañera de la universidad, si nos avisó y todo esta mañana_ ─ responde Hanako con fastidio ─ _. Si estás pasando la noche en casa de Himako onee-chan, entonces supongo que no te hace ninguna falta la comida que dejé en la mesa. Mejor, porque otra vez me quedé con hambre_.

─ E-espera, Hanako, que es mi cena…

─ _Buenas noches, y no le causes problemas a Himako onee-chan._

─ ¡Hanako! ¡Nooooooooooo! ─ Sakurako se pone a lloriquear mientras veía el teléfono en su mano.

─ ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo, Sakurako?

─ ¡Todo es tu culpa, teta con patas! ─ empieza Sakurako otra vez con sus pataletas ─ ¡Por tu culpa me he quedado sin cenar! ¡Ahora tú deberás hacerte responsable!

─ ¿De qué estás hablando, idiota?

─ ¡Idiota tú!

Nishigaki sólo se quedaba mirando con una enorme gota bajando por su nuca, preguntándose cómo fue que esas dos chicas, tan fáciles de provocar una por la otra, podían formar parte del consejo estudiantil de Nanamori.

* * *

 **Techo**

─ Oh, había olvidado contarte este pequeño detalle, Kyouko-chan, pero es que lo consideré sin ninguna importancia, especialmente porque no contaba con que me ibas a traicionar ─ la encapuchada recoge el aparato que quería usar para remover los poderes de Akari y Kyouko ─. Este invento sólo funciona con personas cuyo poder haya sido obtenido después de que esto haya sido creado. Esto significa que yo soy la única persona en el mundo que es inmune a sus efectos.

─ N-no te creo ─ Kyouko estaba horrorizada,

─ No tienes opción, Kyouko-chan. Yo tampoco lo creí en un principio, pues una vez yo misma lo intenté, y no tuve ningún éxito. Estoy atada a mis poderes de por vida inevitablemente, a diferencia de ustedes.

─ ¿Eso significa que no hay manera de quitarte tus poderes? ─ Akari estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, y no era por el horroroso frío que estaba haciendo.

─ Exacto, no lo la hay. Pierden su tiempo intentando detenerme, nada puede detenerme ─ la encapuchada apunta nuevamente hacia Akari.

─ Tenemos que movernos, Akari. No nos dará si salimos de su mira ─ sugiere Kyouko, y Akari empieza a correr junto con ella.

─ Sí, le enseñé muy bien a Kyouko-chan ─ la encapuchada se resigna a guardar el aparato y empieza a calentar los puños ─. Ahora voy a tener que hacer esto. Es una gran lástima.

Akari y Kyouko estaban por alcanzar la puerta de la azotea para escapar de la encapuchada, pero el paso repentinamente es cortado con unas delgadas columnas de agua que se congelan en el acto. Akari y Kyouko siguen con la mirada el rastro de agua que llega precisamente hasta la encapuchada, y esto se convierte en una revelación para Kyouko.

─ ¿Dominas el agua?

─ Felicidades, Kyouko-chan. Es la segunda vez que lo uso ante ti, y esta vez sí fuiste capaz de verlo.

 _(Tema de pelea: Obertura de verano – de Mozart)_

No había alternativa alguna sino tener que hacer frente a la encapuchada para escapar de allí. Era más que claro que la encapuchada las estaba retando, aunque ni Akari ni Kyouko supieran qué hacer para contrarrestar aquel poder.

Akari toma como primera acción hacerse invisible junto con Kyouko, esperando que así esa misteriosa chica no lograse saber a dónde se dirigían. Incluso a Kyouko le parece una buena idea, pues ella aprovecharía la situación para sacarlas a ambas volando, así que le toma la mano a Akari apenas se hacen ambas invisibles.

─ No se los voy a dejar tan fácil ─ la encapuchada hace que floten varias esferas de agua en el aire, cortando cualquier vía aérea de escape.

Kyouko casi deja escapar una maldición al ver que su estrategia había sido anticipada. No tenía entonces la alternativa de escapar volando, pero alguna otra manera tenía que haber. La encapuchada pone las esferas de agua en movimiento con el objetivo de buscar a sus dos objetivos. Si las gotas chocaban con algo invisible, allí tenían que estar Akari y Kyouko.

─ ¿Qué hacemos, Kyouko-chan? ─ dice Akari muy asustada.

─ No lo sé, Akari, pero de alguna manera debemos atacar ─ la voz de Kyouko estaba apagada, obviamente queriendo evitar ser escuchada por nadie que no fuera Akari.

No había cómo escapar, así que habría que exactamente lo que decía Kyouko, pero antes tuvieron que lanzarse al piso al ver que una enorme gota de agua estaba cerca de golpearlas, aunque el ruido de la caída advierte a la encapuchada de su presencia.

─ Ya las tengo.

No tenía ningún sentido mantenerse invisibles, así que Akari deshace el efecto. Ambas estaban decididas entonces a luchar contra la encapuchada. Kyouko se lanza primero y esquiva varias gotas gigantes antes de emprender vuelo y lanzarse para darle una patada a su misteriosa ex-aliada.

─ ¡Siente el poder de mi súper sexy patada!

Akari esperaba que el ataque funcionara, pero la encapuchada detiene la patada como si nada con una mano, para luego lanzarla y hacer que Kyouko chocara con Akari y ambas rodaran por el húmedo suelo.

─ Siente el poder de mi súper sexy bloqueo de patadas ─ dice la encapuchada entre risas.

─ Increíble… ─ Kyouko levanta con dificultad su rostro ─ ¿Cómo hiciste para usar una técnica súper sexy, si yo soy su inventora y no se lo he enseñado a nadie?

─ Kyouko-chan, bájate de mí, que no puedo respirar.

Akari y Kyouko tienen dificultades para ponerse de pie nuevamente, pero no podían cederle a la encapuchada el tiempo que necesitara para que las atrapase. Ahora era el turno de Akari para intentar algo. Su intento más obvio fue el de hacerse invisible. Posiblemente así podría eludir los ataques de la encapuchada y lograría alcanzarla y embestirla. Era lo mejor que se le ocurría en el momento, así que lo pone a prueba. La encapuchada prueba con usar un látigo de agua para cortar el paso de Akari, pero esta se agacha a tiempo para prevenir un golpe y sigue su carrera, consigue impactar contra su enemiga y la derriba, y Kyouko salta de alegría al ver ese logro.

─ ¡Bien hecho, Akari!

Sin embargo, la encapuchada se levanta de golpe y crea varios tentáculos de agua que Akari consigue esquivar por la mínima y retrocede corriendo para mantenerse a salvo. Obviamente no había sido suficiente el empujón.

─ Muy bien, es momento de dar inicio al segundo nivel de mi poder ─ la encapuchada ríe de forma siniestra.

Akari se hace nuevamente visible y regresa con Kyouko, y ambas son tomadas por sorpresa cuando son alcanzadas por algunos tentáculos de agua. Kyouko logra esquivar los ataques con gran agilidad, pero Akari es alcanzada y su mano queda atrapada por uno de esos tentáculos.

─ ¡Kyouko-chan!

─ ¡Ya te ayudo, Akari!

Kyouko le da un golpe al tentáculo y lo deshace completamente, liberando así a su amiga. La encapuchada lanza entonces una docena de balones de agua que Kyouko y Akari esquivan con suma dificultad. Estaba haciéndose bastante difícil y engorroso esquivar los ataques. Kyouko veía la necesidad de plantear algo nuevo, pero pronto se da cuenta que las esferas flotantes ya no estaban, por lo que el campo de concentración establecido por la encapuchada se encontraba abierto.

─ ¡Akari, usa tu poder!

─ Sí _¡Akkariiin!_

Akari estaba convencida que esta vez ambas podrían escapar, pues también ella pudo ver aquella vía de escape que había descubierto Kyouko, pero su grito característico no surte efecto alguno. Ni Akari ni Kyouko se hicieron invisibles, cosa que las extraña muchísimo.

─ ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué no somos invisibles, Akari?

─ N-no lo sé. Se supone que debía funcionar ─ Akari estaba completamente fuera de sí, pues no esperaba que su poder le volviese a fallar como cuando lo empezaba a conocer.

─ ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué no están intentando nada? ─ la encapuchada se acerca lentamente a las dos chicas ─ ¿Por qué se han detenido tan de pronto? Hace un momento las veía esquivar mis ataques mientras Akari-chan gritaba algo así como _Akkariiin_ …

De pronto la encapuchada desaparece de vista, y Akari y Kyouko se ponen completamente azules mientras los ojos les quedaban blancos. Eso definitivamente había sido inesperado. Unos cuantos segundos después, la encapuchada aparece nuevamente detrás de Akari y Kyouko, por lo que estas no consiguen reaccionar antes de que esta las atrapara por el cuello.

─ ¡Sorpresa! ¿Lo acabas de ver, Akari-chan? Ahora yo soy la chica I.

─ ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Cómo es que utilizaste los poderes de Akari? ─ dice Kyouko haciendo un vano esfuerzo por zafarse.

─ ¿No lo recuerdas, Kyouko-chan? Me lastima mucho que de pronto no lo recuerdes.

─ ¿Recuerde?

─ Esto fue exactamente lo que hice cuando te hice la muestra de lo que implica tener estos poderes. No me puedo creer que todavía no sepas qué he estado haciendo.

─ ¿P-puedes robar los poderes de otras personas? ─ Akari no oculta su horror.

─ A eso me refería con nivel 2. Es mi verdadero poder, Akari-chan, y ustedes no se lo esperaban, jeje.

Entonces algo hizo clic en el cerebro de Kyouko. Lo recordaba perfectamente, la muestra que hizo la encapuchada cuando les dio poderes a aquellos tres malvivientes, y ahí mismo lo comprende todo. Durante el ataque combinado de ellos, la encapuchada absorbió los poderes de los maleantes y anuló completamente el ataque, sorprendiendo a todos. Luego de eso, habría utilizado proyectiles de diamante o de hielo para golpear por atrás a los criminales, dejándolos fuera de combate al instante. Eso explicaba mucho, pero Kyouko todavía no comprendía cómo lo había hecho, cuando sus ojos enfocan accidentalmente el agua del suelo, y también se acuerda que esa vez estaba lloviendo a cántaros.

─ ¿Usas agua para robar los poderes de otros? ¿Ese es tu verdadero poder? ¿Cómo?

─ Ustedes se extrañan de esta capacidad que yo poseo, pero yo lo veo más que claro, gracias a todos los años que llevo con estos poderes ─ la encapuchada crea varias esferas de agua que empiezan a girar alrededor de ella ─. El poder que nosotras adquirimos no es en realidad un poder aislado y unidireccional, sino uno capaz de complementarse a sí mismo gracias al principio de la dualidad. Oscuridad y luz, calor y frío, arriba y abajo, tranquilidad y caos, transparencia y opacidad… todos estos en realidad no son verdaderos opuestos, sino dos caras que forman parte de una misma moneda, una misma existencia con una expresión bipolar y que se provee de sentido para existir gracias a su propio y contradictorio complemento.

─ Ehhh… ¿Podrías repetir después de esa parte de que no tenemos un solo poder? ─ dice Kyouko completamente perdida.

─ En fin, sólo con el tiempo y con conocer más a profundidad sus poderes serían capaces de saber cuál es la otra mitad de ustedes mismas. Pueden pensar que mi poder real es el de la vida y la muerte: el agua que crea y da fuerza a la vida, y mi capacidad para robar poderes, que vendría ser como matar a mi oponente, y después vendría aquello que sea capaz de imaginar que hago con esto poderes. Ahora la lección se acaba, pues tengo prisa por quitarles sus recuerdos y poderes.

Kyouko y Akari tratan desesperadamente de soltarse del agarre de la encapuchada, pero esta consigue cubrir a las dos chicas con agua que inmediatamente hace congelar y se convierte en una apretada prisión. Akari y Kyouko habían quedado completamente inmovilizadas, y la encapuchada se prepara nuevamente el aparato con el que acabaría con todo. Esta vez las dos chicas sentían que no había nada que las pudiera salvar, pero una fuerte explosión destruye los barrotes de hielo y crea una humareda blanca que confunde mucho a las combatientes. Dos manos surgen de aquella nube, apuntando a la encapuchada y a Akari y Kyouko, causando dos explosiones de sonido que aturde a la encapuchada y deshace la prisión de Akari y Kyouko, dejándolas libres.

─ Es un alivio que llegara a tiempo. Esas escaleras de verdad son infinitas ─ dice la chica que estaba saliendo de la humareda.

─ ¡Matsumoto-senpai! ─ dice Akari bastante alegre.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

¿A que no se esperaban esta nueva sorpresa? Todo sigue acorde al comienzo que había puesto como preludio en el primer capítulo, así que no se preocupen por la coherencia. Como pueden ver, les doy la bienvenida al año 2.018 con este capítulo, y espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Nos vemos en febrero, a primera hora (?).

Hasta otra


	10. Una pesadilla con poderes (y II)

Un saludo para todo aquel ser vivo que haya tomado la oportunidad de leer, es momento para hacerles la presentación del nuevo capítulo de la chica I. Que les sea de provecho.

 **Una pesadilla con poderes (y II)**

Kyouko y Akari sentían que su suerte había dado un cambio total gracias a la llegada de Rise Matsumoto, la cual dirige sus manos hacía las prisiones de hielo y las hace explotar. Las dos kouhais de la presidenta no sufren ningún daño, pues la explosión resulta hecha con sonidos, pero sí se sintieron aturdidas por un instante debido a aquel impacto que llega a sus oídos.

─ ¿Están bien las dos? ─ dice la presidenta con preocupación.

─ Estamos bien. Gracias, Matsumoto-senpai ─ es Akari quien responde.

Rise sonríe aliviada por haber llegado a tiempo para ayudar a Akari y Kyouko, cuando las tres escuchan que la encapuchada se ponía de pie torpemente, pues también ella estaba mareada por el golpe sónico que había recibido. Akari prueba a usar nuevamente sus poderes, pero no pasa nada, señal de que la encapuchada seguía poseyendo su capacidad especial.

─ ¿Quién es esa persona? ─ dice Rise.

─ Ni idea. Nunca me dicho su nombre ─ responde Kyouko ─. Ella me dio la capacidad de volar a cambio de detener a la chica I y restablecer la normalidad en Takaoka, pero acabé dándome cuenta que ella tiene algo que ver con un incendio y una muerte, o eso me pareció entender.

─ ¿Incendio? ¿Ella fue quien lo hizo? ─ Rise se sorprende mucho y no le quita la mirada a la encapuchada.

─ No lo tengo del todo claro, pero sí hay algo que me gustaría saber ─ dice Kyouko mirando a su vez a Rise ─ ¿Desde cuándo puede hablar, presidenta?

Rise se queda en silencio y mirando con un ligero gesto de enojo a Kyouko, la cual no da muestras de darse cuenta de nada. Akari estaba por ser quien le respondiera a Kyouko, pero la encapuchada finalmente logra estabilizarse y se prepara para atacar nuevamente.

─ No me esperaba que había más gente con esos poderes prohibidos. Esto significa mucho más trabajo para mí, y realmente es muy tarde y me quiero ir a dormir ─ dice la encapuchada un poco irritada.

─ Pero ahora no vas a ganar. No permitiremos que te salgas con la tuya ─ responde Akari retadora, cosa que a ella misma sorprende.

─ Ya lo veremos, Akari-chan. Ya lo veremos.

 _(Tema de pelea: No Ghost – de Fight Like Sin)_

La encapuchada lanza el primer ataque con estacas de hielo que las tres estudiantes esquivan con dificultad. Rise provoca varias explosiones sónicas para detener el avance de aquellas estacas, pero resultan ser demasiadas, además que la encapuchada usa el poder de Akari para hacer invisibles algunas de las estacas, haciendo aún más difícil el eludir los ataques. Kyouko alza vuelo para atacar desde arriba a la enemiga, pero esta se da cuenta de la intentona y se protege con un domo de hielo que Kyouko no consigue romper. Akari estaba forzada a mantenerse a un lado, pues sin sus poderes no podría hacer nada para ayudar. Una y otra vez intenta hacerse invisible, pero nada funciona, haciéndola sentir una angustia bastante parecida a aquella vez que no podía hacerse visible, a pesar de la ayuda incansable de Akane. Necesitaba apoyar a sus amigas en esa pelea en la que la encapuchada contaba con una ventaja más que obvia, y esa pelea estaba casi perdida a pesar del esfuerzo combinado de Kyouko y Rise.

─ Esa chica es demasiado fuerte y hábil. Nada puede contra ella ─ se lamenta Rise con un chasquido ─. Hay que darle un golpe sorpresa, uno que no sea capaz de detener… Aunque puede que… ─ esquiva un par de estacas de hielo y luego mira a Akari ─ ¡Akaza-san, necesito que le arrojes algo a aquella chica!

─ ¿Arrojarle algo? ¿Cómo qué?

─ Da igual, lo que importa es arrojarlo ─ Rise esquiva con dificultad una enorme bala de agua y bloquea otra con una explosión ─. Yo me encargo de lo demás, y si eso funciona, tendremos una oportunidad para detener a esa chica.

Aún sin comprender qué clase de estrategia tenía la presidenta en mente, Akari hace lo que ella le dice y toma un trozo suelto de concreto y lo lanza justo al momento en que la encapuchada usa un tentáculo de agua para atacar a Rise. La presidenta se tapa enseguida los oídos, y Akari y Kyouko instintivamente la emulan, sabiendo ahora lo que pretendía. El trozo de concreto y el agua al choca producen un estridente chillido que aturde completamente a la encapuchada y corta completamente su dominio sobre el agua, e incluso pierde el equilibrio y cae sobre sus rodillas, por lo que se ve completamente desvalida. Kyouko toma su gran oportunidad y se acerca a la encapuchada para lanzar su "súper sexy golpe", pero su intento es increíblemente bloqueado por la encapuchada.

─ ¿¡EEEEHHHHH!? ¿No se supone que estás mareada?

La encapuchada no responde sino que mantiene sujeta la mano de Kyouko para impedirle escapar. Kyouko prueba entonces dar una patada, la cual es detenida por la otra mano. Ya la encapuchada no tenía más manos para detener a Kyouko, así que usa su otra mano para dar su golpe, pero la encapuchada atraviesa la mano atrapada de Kyouko y hace que esta se pegara ella misma.

─ ¡Auch! ¡Eso dolió!

─ Pero yo no te golpeé, Kyouko-chan. Fuiste tú misma quien se dio ─ responde la encapuchada bastante divertida.

Rise se acerca de golpe y trata de crear una nueva explosión a los pies de la encapuchada, pero esta se da cuenta y envía un par de tentáculos de agua para atacar a Rise. A la presidenta no le queda otra opción que usar sus explosiones para detener aquellos ataques que iban dirigidos a ella.

─ Eso tampoco funcionó ─ dice Akari sin podérselo creer ─ ¿Es que no existe una manera de vencerla?

─ Parece que vamos a necesitar de un milagro, pero por desgracia no se me ocurre ninguno ─ dice Rise sin ánimos de hacerse la graciosa.

La encapuchada, a pesar de haber bloqueado completamente a Kyouko, tenía bastantes dificultades para mantenerse estable, aunque fuese de rodillas, y el usar su ataque de agua le había parecido bastante fortuito debido a lo desorientada que estaba. Sólo su determinación a vencer a Akari y las demás parecía haber sido suficiente para que todavía estuviera en pie de lucha cuando era afectada por aquellas explosiones sónicas, pero si así era, eso le sería suficiente para continuar.

─ Qué curioso. A pesar de encontrarme dañada en integridad, todavía estoy en buena forma para vencerlas a las tres.

Rise y Akari corren hacia la encapuchada pero esta les lanza a Kyouko, aunque esta vez ambas se agachan y esquivan a la rubia, quien termina cayendo pesadamente más allá.

─ ¡Auch, me duele todo mi sexy cuerpo! ¡Gracias por amortiguar el choque! ─ se queja Kyouko mientras se intentaba levantar.

─ L-lo siento, Kyouko-chan ─ responde Akari asustada.

La encapuchada aprovecha la distracción para enviar más tentáculos de agua, y esta vez va totalmente dirigidos a Rise. La presidenta consigue esquivar los ataques y mantenerse a salvo, pero los tentáculos vuelven al ataque juntándose, y esta vez sí consiguen capturar la pierna de la presidenta. Rise intenta deshacerse de la atadura con una explosión, pero no ocurre nada, intenta hablar en voz alta y no da resultados.

─ Matsumoto-senpai… ─ Akari estaba visiblemente asustada.

─ … ─ Rise hace un nuevo intento por hablar en voz alta, pero seguía sin dar resultados.

─ Muy bien, vamos a poner a prueba este interesante poder…

Akari y Rise se lanzan a un costado rápidamente para notar que en su posición anterior se produce una explosión sónica que ocasiona enormes y profundas grietas en el oscuro suelo. Con eso quedaba claro que la encapuchada había robado los poderes de la presidenta. Kyouko se levanta lentamente y se sacude el pijama de tomate mientras miraba con horror el daño sufrido por el suelo. Si antes la encapuchada era aterradora solamente con haber robado los poderes de Akari, ahora con los poderes de Rise era mucho peor.

─ Tú… ¿Cómo te atreves? ─ Kyouko apretaba los nudillos y los dientes mientras hablaba ─ Jamás te voy a perdonar por dañar así el suelo de este techo ¿Qué te ha hecho para que te ensañes de esa manera? Eres una malvada sin corazón.

A Akari y Rise les salen unas enormes gotas. Sinceramente se esperaban que Kyouko dijera cualquier otra cosa, pero precisamente eso fue lo que se le había ocurrido. Incluso la encapuchada pareció un poco descolocada ante ese comentario.

─ Creo que ya estoy mejor. Ahora sí ─ la encapuchada se levanta nuevamente y comprueba su equilibrio, notando que estaba normal nuevamente ─. En lo que iba, voy a atraparlas a las tres, en vista de que la niña explosiva se ha quedado apagada.

Varios látigos de agua se materializan en las manos de la encapuchada y son lanzados a toda velocidad hacia Akari y Rise. Akari reacciona y toma la mano de la presidenta, haciendo un último intento.

─ _¡AKKARIIIIIIIIN!_

Esta vez sí funciona. Ambas chicas se hacen invisibles y se mueven para eludir el ataque de la encapuchada. Lo siguiente que ocurre es que Kyouko se lanza nuevamente para embestir a la encapuchada, pero es atrapada por los pies y zarandeada en el aire.

─ Vaya, vaya. Kyouko-chan, parece que se te hace muy divertido que lance por los aires.

─ La verdad es que sí, pero sería mejor si no doliera tanto al final ─ responde Kyouko.

─ Supongo que para la próxima deberé hacer algo con ese detalle, pero por ahora…

Kyouko se veía próxima a tener su cara estampada contra el suelo de aquel techo, pero la encapuchada es empujada sin poder ver quién lo hacía. Kyouko se ve libre y se aleja volando, y al aterrizar se aparecen Akari y Rise a un lado. Kyouko estaba bastante contenta de ver que Akari podía usar nuevamente sus poderes.

─ ¡Akari, estás viva!

─ ¿Pensabas que estaba muerta, Kyouko-chan? ─ se escandaliza Akari.

─ …

─ ¿Eh? ¿Qué dijo la presi? ─ Kyouko estaba completamente confundida.

Rise levanta un brazo y muestras a sus dos kouhais un reloj de pulsera. Eso no parecía tener el más mínimo significado para ellas, pero Rise les señala que el reloj estaba en modo cronómetro, aunque eso seguía sin decir nada al parecer de Akari y Kyouko.

─ ¿Qué significa esto, Matsumoto-senpai?

─ …

─ Ehhh… Creo que necesitamos a un intérprete, o alguien que sepa leer los labios ─ dice Kyouko.

─ Creo que empiezo a comprenderla ─ Akari estaba emocionada al hablar ─. Al parecer Matsumoto-senpai ha descubierto el punto débil de los poderes de esa chica.

─ ¿De verdad? ¿Misterio tiene un punto débil?

─ …

─ Al parecer sólo puede mantener los poderes robados por un tiempo fijo, y debido a eso puedo hacerme invisible otra vez.

─ …

─ También dice que parece que esa extraña no puede robar otros poderes durante el tiempo que ya posea los poderes de alguien más, y que lo dice basada en que te tuvo, Kyouko-chan, y aun así no te afectó.

─ …

─ Y por eso está usando el cronómetro, para saber por cuánto tiempo retiene los poderes robados.

─ ¡Eso suena genial! Ya tenemos una manera de responder al ataque de Misterio…

Las tres chicas esquivan de buena manera un ataque de balas de agua que lanza la encapuchada, que luego hace que esas balas explotaran y esparcieran el agua en gotas que iban disparadas a las chicas. Akari usa su poder de invisibilidad y Kyouko hace que las tres vuelen, y de ese modo consiguen esquivar el segundo ataque. Kyouko pudo ver la situación como una oportunidad dorada para huir, a pesar de saber lo que urdía Rise, así que toma a las dos chicas y se aleja volando.

─ ¿Qué haces, Kyouko-chan? ─ se asusta Akari.

─ Mantener un poquitín de distancia, así podrá la presi comprobar más segura la duración de ese poder de Misterio.

─ …

─ Por nada. Siempre estoy para ayudar ─ Kyouko infla el pecho con orgullo.

─ No, Matsumoto-senpai quiere saber de dónde sacaste eso de llamar Misterio a esa chica ─ corrige Akari.

Antes de que Kyouko respondiese aquella interrogante, la encapuchada se acerca a la cornisa y lanza algunas balas de agua que casi dan en el blanco. Kyouko logra que las tres esquivaran el ataque, pero se le hacía raro que la encapuchada pudiera rastrearlas, a pesar que las tres eran invisibles gracias al poder de Akari.

─ De seguro se estarán preguntando por qué las tengo en la mira, Kyouko-chan, Akari-chan ─ las mencionadas no responden, pues estaban tensas al saber que la encapuchada realmente sabía dónde estaban ─. Todo está en el sonido, chicas. Tal vez no las vea, pero sí las oigo perfectamente, como si estuvieran justo a mi lado.

─ E-eso es imposible ─ Kyouko estaba estupefacta, pues creía estar lo bastante lejos de la encapuchada como para ser oída.

─ ¿Imposible? Para nada. El poder de esa chica fue la clave de todo desde un primer momento. Pude ver que ella era capaz de comunicarse con ustedes tranquilamente, y yo en cambio no era capaz de oír nada de lo que decía, comprendí entonces que usaba su poder para proyectar su sonido directamente a ustedes, y yo sólo recibía las explosiones. En función de esos detalles, todo lo que hago es usar estos poderes para hacer que me sea posible oír todo lo que están diciendo ─ Kyouko, Akari y Rise estaban la mar de sorprendidas ante lo completo que había sido el plan de la encapuchada en apenas un momento, y eso obviamente significaba que también había oído lo de su plan ─. Por cierto, en cuanto a eso del tiempo límite en que conservo los poderes robados, la deducción fue muy certera. Es verdad completamente. De hecho, les voy a revelar que los poderes de su querida presidenta regresarán en 3, 2…

Kyouko, Akari y Rise se preparan para presentar batalla al momento en que los poderes de esta última volviesen, pero no contaron con que la encapuchada crearía una plataforma redonda de hielo y que lo usaría para acercarse a ellas volando. Eso no lo habían previsto al intentar alejarse de esa misteriosa enemiga, y Rise, al emitir un suspiro perfectamente audible, comprende que ya había recuperado sus poderes, por lo que se prepara para atacar a la encapuchada, sin prever que ella ya estaba realizando su movimiento, en el cual la captura a ella y Akari, y en acto las tres vuelven a ser visibles, gracias a la voluntad de la encapuchada.

─ Y por cierto, también es cierto que no puedo tomar otros poderes cuando ya tengo algún otro poder robado, pero sí puedo robar varios poderes si lo hago al mismo tiempo.

─ ¡Presidenta, Akari! ─ ahora Kyouko estaba sola en aquella batalla, y la encapuchada dirige a ella su mirada.

* * *

 **En la calle**

Himawari estaba al teléfono, esperando una respuesta a su llamada, y Sakurako y Nana estaban expectantes y algo tensas, pero la llamada no resulta efectiva. Himawari se frustra y se sentía tentada a tirar el teléfono.

─ Nada. Fijo que Kaede está dormida, así que no podemos contar con que nadie nos ayude.

─ ¿Qué haremos ahora? Akari-chan y la presidenta deben estar en peligro, porque todavía no regresan ─ Sakurako no ocultaba su preocupación.

─ En ese caso voy a tener que subir yo y ver lo que está pasando ─ las dos chicas miran asustadas a Nishigaki ─. No se preocupen. Puede que yo no tenga poderes, pero soy lo bastante inteligente para valerme perfectamente por mi cuenta, además que desde un principio debí hacer esto, como adulta que soy.

─ ¿Realmente está segura de hacer esto usted sola, sensei? ─ dice Himawari.

─ Mentiría si les dijera que no tengo ningún miedo. Estoy al tanto que la situación es bastante sospechosa, y no quiero pensar que le pueda pasar algo a Matsumoto… y también a Akaza, por supuesto ─ Himawari y Sakurako asienten sin notar nada raro ─. Quiero que me hagan este favor en caso que me tarde para regresar, o que les grite por ayuda: Deben ir inmediatamente con la policía. Hagan lo que haga falta para avisarles que las cosas andan mal por aquí, aunque esto me gustaría que sea un último recurso, porque este asunto de los poderes es algo con lo que debemos actuar con cautela.

─ _¡Entendido, sensei!_ ─ responden ambas estudiantes al unísono.

Nana estaba bastante seria, pero no podía sentirse más aliviada por aquellas dos chiquillas de primer año, así que se dispone a entrar al edificio, pero Sakurako da un grito señalando a un lado del techo, y entonces Himawari y Nana ver a cuatro personas suspendidas en el aire. Las tres estaban la mar de extrañadas.

─ ¿Esas no son Toshino-senpai, Akaza-san y Mastumoto-senpai? ─ señala Himawari.

─ ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ─ dice Nana sin podérselo creer.

* * *

 **Techo**

Kyouko consigue atrapar a Akari y Rise antes de que cayesen al vacío, y aprovecha el sostenerlas para usar sus poderes y hacer que ellas también vuelen sin necesidad de un contacto directo. Ahora la encapuchada poseía los poderes de Rise y Akari, y para colmo estaba también en el aire.

─ ¿Cómo es que puedes volar?

─ Es bastante simple, aunque no sé si has pasado por esas lecciones ─ responde la encapuchada con tono divertido ─. Todo está en la ligereza del agua y el hielo, el mismo principio que permite que existan partículas heladas dentro de las nubes. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es aplicarlo en el agua que controlo y listo, incluso yo podría volar gracias a ello ¿Alguna otra duda antes de vencerte, Kyouko-chan?

Kyouko no responde. En lugar de eso empieza a huir volando junto con Akari y Rise, llevando a cabo el plan que había tenido antes cuando eran sólo Akari y ella. La encapuchada también las persigue, y empieza a formar balas de agua para lanzarlas a las tres chicas.

 _(Tema de pelea: Out of my Way – de Onlap)_

Kyouko en ese momento no temía por que le robasen los poderes, sino que le importaba más que las tres estuviesen fuera de la línea de fuego, así que hace que las tres se muevan lateralmente sin un orden aparente, para que así la encapuchada no fuera capaz de predecir sus movimientos.

─ ¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a estar así? ─ dice Kyouko finalmente.

─ …

─ Matsumoto-senpai dice que ella sólo puede contener los poderes ajenos por un máximo de un minuto. Tendremos que aguantar ese tiempo para que podamos ayudarte, Kyouko-chan.

Un rayo retumba en el encapotado y tenebroso cielo nocturno, y las tres estudiantes veían eso como algo bastante malo. Ese cielo amenazaba con dar comienzo a la lluvia en cualquier momento, y si eso pasaba, la encapuchada obtendría un alcance con sus poderes ante el que ellas nada podrían hacer, aún si recuperaban sus poderes en ese momento. Estaban ante una encrucijada demasiado difícil, pues no contaban con el tiempo porque en cualquier momento empezaría a llover, pero estaban obligadas a dejar pasar ese minuto que necesitaban para que las tres pudiesen pelear juntas, pues esa era la única posibilidad que tenían. Tal y como Rise había dicho, les urgía un milagro para siquiera salir ilesas de aquella persecución que llevaba a cabo la encapuchada, pues a ninguna se le ocurría nada por el momento para hacerle frente en la situación en que se encontraban. Kyouko maniobraba a toda velocidad para esquivar las balas de agua que pasaban casi rozando a las tres, cada vez más cerca. Akari y Rise miraban hacia atrás mientras dejaban que Kyouko dirigiera la trayectoria de vuelo, todo para mantener a la rubia alerta ante las constantes movidas de la encapuchada y hacer más sencillo la evasión de los ataques.

─ ¿No hay algún lugar al que podamos ir, Kyouko-chan? ─ dice Akari.

─ Creo que hay un lugar, pero es un poco peligroso ─ Kyouko hace que Rise esquivara un par de ataques ─. Cerca de aquí habían montado un circo, pero al parecer sus dueños abandonaron todas sus cosas cuando se fueron al siguiente lugar de su gira. Tal vez podamos escondernos allí y aislarnos un poco de la lluvia en cuanto entremos.

─ ¿Crees que eso funcione, Kyouko-chan?

─ …

─ No hay razones para temer. La otra vez escuché de un niño que estaba escapando de unos malhechores y escogió ese circo como escondite.

─ ¿Y funcionó? ─ Akari empezaba a emocionarse.

─ ¡Por supuesto! Los bandidos no lograron encontrar al niño… aunque luego nadie más pudo verlo hasta ahora.

Esa parte hizo que la ilusión de Akari se convirtiera en miedo e incertidumbre. De pronto la propuesta no era tan atractiva, e incluso le pareció descabellado intentar ese movimiento propuesto por Kyouko. Bien podría haber propuesto algo más, pero no se le ocurría nada, por lo que no tenía ninguna razón para contestar ante esa idea. La encapuchada seguía atacando sin descanso alguno, esperando a debilitar a sus objetivos y así poder capturarlas y borrar sus poderes y memorias. Kyouko estaba perdiendo lentamente sus reflejos y agilidad debido a lo agotador que le resultaba huir y esquivar por las tres, así que la encapuchada veía que era cuestión de tiempo tenerlas a todas en sus manos. Todo lo que debía hacer era presionar un poco más.

─ … ─ Rise señala hacia la izquierda, de donde venía un nuevo ataque con agua.

─ ¡Kyouko-chan, aguanta un poco! ─ dice Akari angustiada al ver que Kyouko realmente empezaba a agotarse.

─ ¿Cuánto falta para que pase ese minuto? ─ Kyouko empezaba a desesperarse.

─ … ─ Rise les muestra a las chicas el reloj en su muñeca.

El reloj mostraba que habían pasado cincuenta segundos desde que la encapuchada había actuado y robado los poderes de Akari y Rise. Ya casi se había cumplido el tiempo señalado, y además el circo señalado por Kyouko estaba a la vista. Parecía que finalmente había una esperanza para las jóvenes ante aquella misteriosa chica que las perseguía. Rise miraba con atención el reloj para dar el aviso de ataque en el mismo momento en que se cumpliera el minuto. La cuenta estaba por completarse, y los segundos corrían lentos pero indetenibles.

─ ¡Ya casi lo logramos, Kyouko-chan! ─ dice Akari cuando estaban a punto de llegar al circo.

─ ¡Ya casi nada! ─ la encapuchada, habiendo previsto que el tiempo casi se terminaba, envía dos delgados tentáculos de agua, tratando de capturar a Rise y Akari.

Justo se cumplen los sesenta segundos, y Rise iba a usar sus explosiones para defenderse, pero los tentáculos de agua son más rápidos, y uno de estos la alcanza. El segundo tentáculo de agua ya casi tenía a Akari, pero Kyouko reacciona y la empuja con fuerza para apartarla de la mira, a costa de ella misma perder sus poderes. Lo que Kyouko no tomaba en cuenta era que, al ya no poder controlar el vuelo de las tres, ellas empiezan a caer. Era una suerte que volaban a baja altura, pero igual las tres aterrizan bastante mal y se ponen a rodar por un largo trecho por un terreno húmedo pero polvoriento. La encapuchada, ahora poseedora de la habilidad de vuelo de Kyouko, ya no depende de la pantalla de cristal de hielo que había usado en ese momento y vuela por su propia cuenta.

─ ¡CORRE, AKARI! ─ llama Kyouko, quien estaba muy dolorida para levantarse.

Lejos de hacer caso, Akari pretendía ayudar a Kyouko y Rise, pero la encapuchada atrapa a ambas en prisiones de hielo, dejando a Akari sin ninguna opción de salvarlas. Es entonces que corre desesperada y esquiva con dificultad los ataques que son enviados hacia ella. Hacía su mayor esfuerzo para que la pelea no estuviera del todo perdida, pero la verdad era que su cuerpo estaba bastante adolorido, y encima estaba muy cansada. Esa pelea estaba perdida, no tenía idea de cómo podría ser eso de otra manera.

Akari entra corriendo en una enorme carpa bastante sucia, y la encapuchada pudo ver aquello en su completo detalle. Kyouko y Rise hacen un esfuerzo tremendo por huir, pero todos sus intentos resultan inútiles, y la encapuchada no evita reír ante ello.

─ Mejor déjenlo y resígnense. Necesitarían fuerza como para derribar un generador hidroeléctrico pequeño para así resquebrajar el hielo desde adentro, así que mejor esperen a que regrese o a que alguien más las ayude, aunque dudo que alguien lo pueda hacer.

Era doloroso admitirlo, pero Kyouko y Rise pensaban que la encapuchada tenía razón. Rise ni siquiera había contemplado la posibilidad de abandonar el edificio sin avisar a Nana, y ahora lo más probable era que la sensei todavía esté esperando frente a aquel edificio. Al menos hubiera intentado crear una explosión que llamase la atención de Nana antes de irse volando con Akari y Kyouko, y ahora se veía completamente atrapada.

La encapuchada se va corriendo a la carpa a la que había ido Akari, y Kyouko seguía forcejeando en su prisión sin lograr nada, desesperándose cada vez más conforme pasaban lentamente los segundos.

─ Akari está sola contra ella… ¿Para qué le hice caso? ─ se lamenta Kyouko.

─ …

─ No entendí nada, pero supongo que fueron palabras de aliento, ¿no? ─ Rise niega, haciendo que a Kyouko le saliese una gota.

En ese momento se oye el sonido de un automóvil que se acercaba, y las dos ven que se trata de una furgoneta. Rise y Kyouko sienten que la esperanza regresa a ellas al ver salir de allí a Nana, Himawari y Sakurako.

─ ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Akaza? ─ Nana iba directo al grano.

* * *

 **Carpa**

Akari corría con desesperación, pero pronto le falta el aliento necesario para continuar corriendo así. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo más aguantaría la encapuchada los poderes de sus amigas, pero estaba claro que la pelirroja no era ya capaz de aguantar el tiempo necesario. Necesitaba algo para atrapar a la encapuchada, o por lo menos un buen escondite, así que mira en todas direcciones y encuentra algo que la hizo pensar nuevamente en lo que había dicho Rise anteriormente.

─ " _Parece que vamos a necesitar de un milagro, pero por desgracia no se me ocurre ninguno"_ ─ Akari sonríe al momento de finalmente tener ella algo bueno para intentar ─. _"Creo que ya tengo en mis manos ese milagro"_.

Akari se mueve rápido y procurando no hacer el más mínimo ruido, cuando llega la encapuchada, cuyas manos estaban envueltas por tentáculos de agua con los que pensaba atar a Akari para así arrebatarle sus poderes sin problemas. Llega a una bifurcación de caminos y mira hacia una dirección y no encuentra nada, y mira al otro y encuentra un ligero rastro de cabello rojo, destacando uno de los bollos de su objetivo. Sin pensarlo dos veces usa el agua de sus manos y los lanza hacia Akari, pero resultaba ser una trampa, porque lo que había visto realmente era el reflejo de un espejo que se rompe completamente en cuanto es lanzado el ataque. La encapuchada apenas tiene tiempo para voltear para ver que Akari, nuevamente visible, corre hacia ella, haciendo uso de todas fuerzas, y le da un cabezazo en el estómago y la empuja hasta chocar con una pared irregular que le causa algo de dolor a la encapuchada, y esta accidentalmente usa el poder robado a Rise y provoca una explosión sónica en el techo, haciendo que se desplomaran vigas, tarimas flotantes y piezas bastante duras y pesadas de escenografía.

Akari cae al suelo completamente agotada. Ya ni siquiera podía mirar las cosas que se le venían encima, y la encapuchada estaba derribada y con sus reflejos algo distorsionados, así que todavía no había creado un escudo helado para defenderse. Ambas estaban próximas a quedar tapiadas entre materiales viejos y mobiliario de circo, cuando Nana llega corriendo con desesperación, toma a Akari de los brazos y consigue moverla antes de que un enorme foco cayese sobre ella. Nana consigue apartar lo suficiente a Akari y se queda viendo cómo a encapuchada era enterrada viva entre los materiales que seguían cayendo, pero luego fija su atención en Akari, la cual parecía haber perdido la consciencia, así que le da unas cuantas palmadas en la cara para espabilarla.

─ Akaza… Despierta, Akaza.

─ Sen…sei…

Akari finalmente abría los ojos, y Nishigaki suspira aliviada al ver que Akari estaba bien, así que nuevamente la carga y la saca de ahí de forma preventiva, esperando que Himawari y Sakurako hayan podido hacer algo con las prisiones heladas de Rise y Kyouko.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

¿Ustedes creen que lo iba a terminar tan rápido? La verdad es que no es así. Se supone que esta historia va a tener su toque de misterio y que las chicas desarrollen sus poderes, incluyendo su complemento, además que me gustaría darle tiempo al desarrollo del AkarixAkane, así que la misteriosa encapuchada dará la pelea final en otro momento. Ya habiendo dado esa breve explicación, procuraré actualizar bastante pronto, porque esta historia me gusta mucho, si les soy sincero.

Hasta otra


	11. El secreto del pleno dominio

Debido a cierta ocasión especial en el plano personal, he decidido adelantar un poco este capítulo de la chica I, y como pudieron ver en el capítulo anterior, en este nos centramos en lo que ocurre luego de la derrota de la encapuchada misteriosa.

 **El secreto del pleno dominio**

─ Vamos… vamos… Un poquito más, que ya casi se abre ─ dice Kyouko mientras Sakurako cincelaba el hielo con materiales prestados por Nishigaki-sensei.

Himawari y Sakurako habían recibido de parte de la sensei algunos destornilladores viejos y martillos para así golpear y cincelar las prisiones heladas de Kyouko y Rise, en vista de que estas no podían zafarse por su cuenta. El progreso de las dos chicas del consejo estudiantil resulta ser lo bastante rápido para adelgazar las prisiones de hielo y estar cerca de liberar las manos de sus senpais. En eso aparece finalmente Nana con Akari en brazos.

─ ¿Qué le pasó a Akari-chan? ─ se preocupa Sakurako.

─ No se preocupen, no se trata de nada grave ─ Nana lleva a Akari hasta el furgón que había traído ─. Akaza sólo está dormida. Se ha exigido al límite, y sus poderes la han agotado completamente, así que sólo necesita descanso mientras esperamos a que Toshino y Matsumoto estén libres.

Himawari y Sakurako asienten decididas y se dedican con mayor ahínco a romper las prisiones de hielo, y Nana tiene en ese momento la idea de revisar lo que había pasado con la encapuchada. Lo que estaba pensando en ese momento era bastante peligroso, y la enemiga misteriosa podría aprovecharse de la situación para raptarla, pero Nana quería correr ese riesgo y dar con algunas respuestas.

* * *

 **Carpa**

Rápidamente llega al sitio del derrumbe. Nana estaba sorprendida al ver la cantidad de cosas que habían caído en un mismo lugar a causa de la explosión desenfocada. Ante la sensei había lo que podría llamarse una montaña de chatarra y utilería desvencijada, por lo que no sería probable excavar para buscar a esa persona misteriosa. En ese caso, Nana ve su solución en dar un rodeo a esa montaña, y así da con algo que la hace sentir más sorprendida.

─ Esto es…

En la parte trasera de la montaña el caos era mayor que en la frontal, había materiales tirados en un área más amplia y estaban más dispersos. Normalmente eso podría tomarlo como una simple coincidencia, pero es que aparte de ese rastro de basura también pudo ver un sendero de agua que llegaba hasta el fondo de la carpa. Nana sigue el sendero y levanta una porción rota de la carpa, viendo que el sendero desaparece en el húmedo terreno.

─ Escapó. Se escudó con hielo, se abrió paso entre los escombros y se dio a la fuga.

El lugar era demasiado oscuro y tenebroso, incluso para la sensei, por lo que no se anima a seguir a la encapuchada y desvía su atención nuevamente hacia la montaña. Lo que estaba viendo, por sí mismo, podría ayudarle con algunas preguntas a las que todavía no había podido hallar respuestas.

* * *

 **En otro lado**

Andando con torpeza debido al dolor y el aturdimiento, la encapuchada se sostiene entre unos árboles, más allá de la vista, así que se quita la máscara para mirar mejor el estado de su maltratado cuerpo.

─ Me confié demasiado… Hubiera usado los poderes de la mudita para amplificar hasta el sonido de la respiración de la chica I, y así habría dado con ella… ─ la encapuchada se sostiene las cotillas y se queja de dolor ─ Fracasé en mi misión, y ahora les he dado un margen demasiado grande para que descubran la verdad… ─ la encapuchada alza una mano hacia delante, en dirección a un pequeño charco, comprobando que su control del agua se había reducido de manera considerable ─ No. Mis poderes se han visto muy perjudicados, casi los he perdido por completo, aunque sólo sea temporalmente. Mi cuerpo tardará mucho tiempo para recuperarse, y mis demás componentes se han visto también bastante marcados. Me tomará demasiado recuperar completamente mis poderes, y para entonces es posible que ellas tres consigan evolucionar su dominio, o peor, podrían hacer que más personas usen esos poderes.

No pudiendo contener más el ardor en todo su cuerpo, se deja caer mientras se quejaba mentalmente del dolor que estaba sufriendo. En su cabeza trataba de poner sus ideas en orden para averiguar de qué manera podría detener a las estudiantes. La cosa no era sencilla, pero algo se le debería ocurrir.

A buena hora empieza a lloviznar. La chica misteriosa se aparta la capucha y usa el escaso poder que conservaba para hacer que el agua entrase en su ropa y aliviara el dolor de su cuerpo. Era lo mejor que podía hacer por el momento, y al cabo de un minuto pudo levantarse nuevamente, si bien con alguna dificultad.

─ Y al final de todo, todo esto es tu culpa, Hikari. No creo que fuese casualidad que la chica I descubriera que tú exististe, y a partir de allí seguramente se multiplican mis problemas. Tu sombra es demasiado larga, tanto que todavía no logro deshacerme completamente de ti ─ empieza a avanzar entre la fría oscuridad, todavía usando el agua para aliviar los golpes recibidos ─. No tengo de otra. Deberé esperar hasta que me recupere, y para entonces tendré que atacar con toda mi fuerza.

* * *

 **Furgón**

Una vez que Kyouko y Matsumoto estuvieron finalmente libres y Nana regresara, todas se subieron al vehículo para resguardarse de la lluvia que empezaba a tomar fuerza. En ese momento Kyouko y Rise estaban seguras de que no serían atacadas, por lo que no urgieron a Nana para irse de allí. Himawari intenta delicadamente despertar a Akari, lo cual consigue luego de algunos intentos. Una vez que Nana se cerciora que Akari había despertado, arranca el furgón y conduce con rumbo a la casa de Himawari, el primer destino para dejar a las chicas.

─ Kyouko-chan, Matsumoto-senpai, están bien ─ dice Akari aliviada mientras se restregaba un ojo.

─ No pude ver cómo lo hiciste, pero estoy segura que hiciste algo realmente genial para vencer a Misterio, cuando la presi y yo no pudimos hacerle nada ─ Kyouko no cabía en sí de la emoción ─. Gracias a ti estamos a salvo, y estoy segura que Misterio tendrá que pensárselo bien la próxima vez que intente tomar tus poderes.

─ …

─ Todo esto me ha emocionado mucho. Me hubiera gustado ver esa pelea tan genial ─ dice Sakurako, que estaba igual que Kyouko ─. Sensei, ¿podrías darme poderes a mí también?

─ ¡Sakurako!

─ ¿Estás segura de querer algo así? ─ dice Nana sin quitar la vista del frente ─ Como pudiste ver, Akaza, Matsumoto y Toshino se salvaron milagrosamente de lo que parecía una derrota segura, además que esa persona era demasiado peligrosa.

─ Sí ─ dice Kyouko adoptando una actitud más seria de lo habitual ─. Misterio nos reveló que no se trata de un solo poder, sino de dos que al parecer se equilibran entre sí, como un jin y yang o algo así. Ella era capaz de controlar el agua y el hielo, y encima era capaz de absorber por un tiempo el poder de otras personas.

─ ¿De verdad? ─ dice Himawari un poco asustada.

─ Es verdad ─ responde Akari ─. Su poder fue demasiado abrumador, y resulta que puede obtener varios poderes al mismo tiempo si así lo quiere. Pude mantenerme porque Kyouko-chan logró salvarme de que ella robara mis poderes. Tuve mucho miedo y no sabía qué hacer, pero de alguna manera tuve un plan para detenerla cuando mis fuerzas se estaban acabando, y ese plan era el de hacerme invisible a mí, pero no a mi reflejo.

─ Con miedo no es de extrañar que tus fuerzas no pudieran dar más ─ Himawari, Sakurako y Akari se quedan mirando extrañadas a Nana ─. Los poderes otorgados por mi invento se supone que son regulados por cinco componentes específicos, los cuales determinan el mejor o el peor desempeño de cada quien.

─ ¿Cinco componentes? ¿Qué significa eso, sensei? ─ dice Himawari.

─ Cuerpo, mente, psique, emociones y alma ─ es Kyouko quien responde ─. Misterio me explicó algo así. Me dijo que sólo puede tener derecho a usar estos poderes alguien con la capacidad física mínima necesaria, la mente en orden, la psique equilibrada, las emociones sinceradas y un alma carente de crueldad. También me enseñó que el desequilibrio de uno de estos hace que los poderes se vean distorsionados y ejerzan una influencia errónea.

─ ¿Cómo es posible que un poder pueda hacer esas cosas en la gente? ─ dice Sakurako claramente confundida.

─ No son los poderes en sí mismos, aunque dé la impresión de que sí ─ explica Nishigaki frenando para ver a sus estudiantes ─. Los poderes no son una bendición ni tampoco una maldición por sí solos, todo depende realmente de cómo lo asumamos en cuanto lo poseamos y de qué manera lo recibimos. Les había dicho antes que mi ambición era obtener una capacidad mayor en el campo científico, que siempre fue mi tema de estudio favorito, y Matsumoto adquirió esa misma fascinación cuando se inscribió dentro del consejo estudiantil de Nanamori, pues fue la única que no dio un paso atrás cuando pedía a alguien que me ayudara con mis experimentos, y desde entonces le enseñé acerca de mis experimentos, y ella rápidamente se fascinó con todo lo que le mostraba.

Rise baja la mirada mientras un ligero pero obvio rubor tomaba por asalto su rostro, pero las demás no lo tomaron mucho en cuenta.

─ Entonces… Fue así como obtuvo el poder de manipular los sonidos para crear explosiones, ¿verdad? ─ dice Akari.

─ Es apenas la mitad del poder real que posee Matsumoto, pero pudieron ver que es impresionante ─ Nishigaki sonríe ligeramente ─. Los poderes que se manifiestan están directamente ligados con las capacidades físicas y el estado mental en que se encuentre la persona que los reciba. La manipulación de sonidos fue posible gracias al hábito de Matsumoto de hablar en baja frecuencia, y las explosiones fue una idea mía en cuanto supe que podría acrecentar y acumular los sonidos. En cuanto a Akaza ─ Akari se sobresalta un poco ─, lo más probable es que sus poderes se dieran a causa del accidente de la explosión. Dime ¿qué sentiste cuando eso pasó?

─ Qué desaparecer, huir de allí para no ser atrapada ─ reveló Akari de forma automática, casi de manera involuntaria ─. Tenía mucho miedo cuando aquel aparato se encendió solo, cuando me di cuenta había perdido completamente mi apariencia.

─ Fue precisamente por eso que eres capaz de usar la invisibilidad ─ dice Kyouko ─. Tu falta de presencia y tu deseo de huir hicieron posible eso. Tus poderes son un resultado, no se manifestaron solos.

─ Suena mal si lo dices así, Kyouko-chan.

─ Lo sé, pero no podría verlo de otro modo ─ admite Kyouko divertida ─. En mi caso, obtuve mis poderes debido a que deseaba ayudar a recuperar la fe del público en Mirakurun. En resumen, pretendía salvar a una heroína, y por eso obtuve el poder de volar.

─ ¿Y cuál sería la otra mitad de los poderes de las tres? ─ dice Sakurako con curiosidad.

─ No hay manera de saberlo a ciencia cierta ─ es la respuesta de Nana al momento de volver a arrancar el furgón ─. Habría que esperar a que ocurriese algo que forzara el surgimiento de tales poderes, y eso quizá conlleve a tener que llevarlas a una situación extrema, por lo que preferiría no intentarlo si resulta ser cierta esta hipótesis. Además, el equilibrio entre ambos poderes no necesariamente cumple con una regla aparente, ¿verdad, Toshino?

─ Cierto, Nishigaki-chan. Misterio dijo que sus poderes de agua y robo de poderes vendría a ser como vida y muerte. Vida en el agua y muerte al arrebatar el poder de otros.

─ Eso hace más difícil dilucidar cuáles son las otras mitades de sus poderes, y por tanto no contamos tampoco con una pista sobre qué hacer para hacerlas manifestar esas mitades ─ Nishigaki aprieta el volante algo frustrada al ver lo difusa que era semejante relación descubierta por la encapuchada ─. No sé quién pueda ser, pero veo que ha sido capaz de superarme. Logró hacer que mi invento funcionara muchos años antes de que yo lograra completarlo, e incluso fue capaz de descubrir la extensión total del poder que ha adquirido. No es de extrañar que Akaza, Matsumoto y Toshino juntas tuvieran que sufrir tanto para detenerla.

─ ¿Eso significa que puedo yo tener mis propios poderes? ─ insiste Sakurako.

─ Sakurako, ya deja ese tema ─ regaña Himawari ─ ¿No has oído lo que dijo Nishigaki-sensei?

─ ¡Y tú eres una aburrida con las tetas demasiado pesadas!

─ ¡Ya deja de meterte con mi pecho!

─ Basta las dos ─ interviene Rise, para sorpresa de ambas ─. Sensei y yo decidiremos si les daremos poderes y cuándo lo haremos, pero para ello tendrían que cambiar su actitud.

─ ¿Mi actitud? Pero si fue Himawari la que empezó…

─ Los poderes se manifiestan en función de la persona y su presente ─ corta Rise con autoridad y algo enojada ─. Si andan peleándose y sus mentes se llenan de pensamientos negativos y rabia, los poderes resultantes estarían manchados con sus pensamientos negativos. Para que les demos poderes, es preciso que ambas tengan la mente clara y fijen un objetivo concreto del por y para qué los quieren. Poderes manchados con rabia u odio harán que sus poderes puedan ser demasiado peligrosos para ser usados, e incluso acabarían haciendo cosas horribles que ustedes en realidad no deseen. Ya Akaza se ha visto extrañamente perjudicada al recibir sus poderes al tener miedo. Recuerden lo que sensei y Toshino-san han dicho: Cuerpo, mente, psique, emociones y alma. Sólo si ustedes equilibran correctamente los cinco componentes, ustedes podrán tener el poder que realmente necesitan y merecen.

Himawari y Sakurako bajan la cabeza, claramente avergonzadas ante el regaño ejemplar que les había dado la presidenta. Nana continúa conduciendo hasta llegar a la calle en la que vivían las dos chicas del consejo, las despide y continúa su camino luego de ver que ambas entran corriendo en casa de Himawari para no mojarse mucho.

─ Sé que ambas se aprecian en el fondo, pero a veces se ponen intensas ─ opina Akari.

─ Por cierto, hay una duda que tengo ─ Akari y Rise miran fijamente a Kyouko ─. Misterio me habló acerca de la necesidad de equilibrar los cinco componentes para que mis poderes se manifiesten en su máximo esplendor, pero nunca terminé de entender la diferencia de todos ellos.

─ El cuerpo es el componente físico, y a él se sujetan las capacidades motoras que aportamos para el dominio de los poderes ─ empieza a explicar Nishigaki ─. La mente se refiere a nuestros pensamientos y cavilaciones, representando una notable influencia para la forma que toman los poderes. La psique es el molde con el que damos dimensión y forma a los pensamientos, además que también moldea la personalidad que mostramos a otras personas y a nosotras mismas. Las emociones son sencillamente el cariño, la furia, la tristeza, el aburrimiento… Es lo que, en mi parecer, da color a nuestros pensamientos.

─ Y por último está el alma ─ continúa Rise ─. El alma es la manifestación más cercana de nuestro espíritu, y es lo que nos hace dar un concepto propio del bien y el mal.

─ ¿Te refieres a lo que es correcto y lo que es ilegal?

─ Te equivocas, Toshino ─ dice Nana entre risas ─. Bien y mal no es lo mismo que legal o ilegal, o correcto e incorrecto. Las leyes no son más que consensos impresos de un marco que vie a una sociedad desde un plano político y judicial. Aquello que se conoce como "lo correcto" es básicamente lo mismo que las leyes, aunque su diseño es desde lo moralista y filosófico. El concepto del bien y el mal es mucho más personal y más profundo. Es lo que nos empuja a hacer algo al pensar que es lo mejor desde nuestro propio parecer, y la vergüenza y el amor son las emociones que más directamente nos conecta a ese punto de vista que surge de nuestra propia esencia. Normalmente los tres conceptos se retroalimentan gracias a la comprensión teórica que manejan políticos y filósofos, pero hay veces en que estos entran en conflicto, momentos en los que enfrentamos las acciones legales y morales por nuestro propio impulso de querer hacer algo bien. Es algo largo de explicar, pero por ahí va.

─ Eso suena algo complicado, sensei ─ dice Akari.

─ Es que lo es. Incluso nosotras mismas no podríamos explicar correctamente cómo es que nosotras consideramos que algo es bueno o malo, y por eso el alma es el componente más complejo y esencial de todos al momento de obtener los poderes.

Akari y Kyouko estaban bastante sorprendidas. No esperaban que fuese tan complicado aquello de los cinco componentes, pero al menos habían logrado comprender un poco más de los poderes que ahora poseían. Ya se había hecho tarde, y ambas estaban realmente cansadas, por lo que se pusieron silenciosamente de acuerdo en detenerse juntas en la próxima parada.

* * *

 **Casa de Akari**

Las luces estaban apagadas, eso era bastante claro visto desde afuera. Akari estaba segura de que su hermana estaría la mar de preocupada por no haber avisado que llegaría tan tarde, pero sencillamente no había nada que hacer. Kyouko se baja junto con ella del furgón, y ambas se despiden con una reverencia de Nana y Rise.

─ Yo que ustedes me quitaría los pijamas ─ señala la presidenta ─. Han quedado bastante deteriorados por la pelea y la caída cuando llegamos a aquel circo, así que mejor quítenselos ahora, aprovechando que ha dejado de llover.

Las dos amigas hacen caso a la recomendación y se deshacen de los pijamas, viéndose que habían quedado bastante deteriorados. A Kyouko no le parecía demasiado grave ese detalle, sabía dónde comprarlos y dónde los encontraría con descuento, pero Akari sentía un cierto remordimiento, pensando que Kyouko se gastaría el dinero que se había ganado para compensar esas pérdidas. Nishigaki toma los pijamas y los tira al interior del furgón, lo arranca y desaparece de la vista.

─ Vaya noche más loca, ¿no? ─ dice Kyouko cruzando sus manos tras su nuca.

─ De verdad lo fue, y ojalá no se repita…

─ Se repetirá, aunque no lo queramos ─ Akari mira preocupada a Kyouko ─. Pero al menos estamos juntas en esto, y estoy segura que seremos más capaces, más fuertes y estaremos mejor preparadas para enfrentarnos a quien sea. Sólo tenemos que practicar un poco de vez en cuando y ya está.

Akari no responde, pero concordaba con lo dicho por su amiga. Definitivamente no era nada fácil lo que les esperaba, pero no por ello había que bajar los brazos, y juntas serán capaces de muchas más cosas que estando solas. A pesar que la lluvia se había detenido momentáneamente, el frío que hacía era horrible, por lo que ambas entran de una vez en la casa.

─ Por cierto, Kyouko-chan ─ la mencionada se detiene y mira a su amiga ─. Tú dijiste aquella vez que tu alias es el de S.S.C.K. ¿Qué significa eso?

─ ¿No e obvio, Akari? ─ Kyouko brinda su sonrisa acostumbrada ─ Significa Super Sexy Commando Kyouko. El alias perfecto para mí en mi modo con poderes.

─ Kyouko-chan… ─ Akari sólo podía mirar con una enorme gota en la nuca.

La entrada estaba completamente a oscuras, y ambas se quitan cuidadosamente los zapatos, procurando no hacer ningún ruido para no desatar alguna situación inoportuna. Todo parecía ir viento en popa, cuando al estar en la sala ven que algo extraño empieza a levantarse del sofá.

─ ¡KYAAAAA! ¡KYOUKO-CHAAAAN! ─ Akari se esconde tras la espalda de la rubia, aunque esta estaba igual de aterrada.

─ ¡Tranquilas, que soy yo! ─ la luz se enciende, y las dos jóvenes ven a la persona que las había asustada.

─ ¿Tomoko-san? ─ Akari seguía blanca como fantasma, pues todavía tenía que digerir que delante de ella estaba alguien de confianza.

─ ¿Dónde han estado ustedes? ¿No ven lo tarde que es? ─ Tomoko les señala a Kyouko y Akari un reloj digital que indicaba que era más de medianoche ─ Akane-chan está muerta de preocupación, Akari-chan. Al menos debiste haber llamado.

─ Yo… lo siento ─ dice Akari con tristeza y vergüenza.

─ Tranquila, que lo importante es que ambas están bien ─ Tomoko posa sus manos en los hombros de Kyouko y Akari ─. Debo admitir que yo también me preocupé mucho, y hasta me ofrecí a dormir aquí para impedir que Akane-chan saliera con aquella lluvia tan horrible. Me daría un patatús si resulta que Akane-chan resulta acatarrada o algo peor.

─ Erm… Solo estábamos en casa de Yui ─ miente Kyouko, esperando que Tomoko se lo creyera ─. Estábamos trabajando juntas en un nuevo doujin y se nos fue la hora, además que no habíamos llevado nada para dormir en su apartamento.

─ Pues es una lástima que Chinatsu no las acompañara, pues ella sí debió regresar directamente a casa ─ en efecto, Tomoko había mordido el anzuelo ─. Pero mejor apúrense para darse un baño, que se ven algo sucias y… ¿Esos son raspones, Akari-chan?

Akari se sobresalta y que sus manos y rodillas efectivamente tenían varios raspones leves. No se había percatado de ello, pero supuso que Akane se moriría de preocupación si la veía así.

─ Vamos, báñense rápido, y ahora mismo voy a buscar algo para tratar tus heridas, Akari-chan.

─ Entendido ─ es Kyouko quien responde.

* * *

 **Quince minutos más tarde**

Ya Kyouko y Akari estaban limpias, cambiadas y en la habitación de la segunda. Tomoko entra llevando consigo unos enseres de primeros auxilios, y Akari se levanta las piernas del pantalón de su pijama para empezar el tratamiento.

─ Esto va a arder, así que prepárate ─ advierte Tomoko antes de aplicar el spray.

Akari contiene un ligero chillido, procurando no despertar a su hermana y matarla de preocupación. Kyouko por su parte ayuda a Tomoko poniendo vendas adhesivas en las rodillas de Akari, y luego Tomoko repite el procedimiento con las manos, aunque en esa ocasión prefiere que no se aplicaran las vendas.

─ Esto deberá ser suficiente por el momento. Ahora sí podré avisar a Akane-chan, que todavía está despierta esperando que llegues.

Tomoko sale de la habitación, y a los pocos segundos entra Akane, la cual estaba bastante despeinada y con sendas ojeras producto del insomnio que la había atormentado esa noche. Akari no sabía qué decir, aunque igual Akane no le da tiempo, pues se lanza como un rayo y la abraza con fuerza.

─ ¿Por qué estabas tan tarde en la calle, Akari? ¿Tienes idea de lo angustiada que estaba, del miedo que tenía? ─ la voz quebrada de Akane era inconfundible. Estaba llorando ─ No me vuelvas a dar esos sustos, que llevo horas con el corazón en la boca. Me moría si pasaba más tiempo sin saber de ti.

─ L-lo… lo siento, onee-chan ─ Akari también empieza a llorar, correspondiendo el abrazo de Akane ─. Estaba asustada, quería volver pronto, pero… pero…

Kyouko ve que Tomoko le hacía señas para que ambas se fueran y dejaran a ambas hermanas a solas para que hablaran un rato. La rubia no ve otra alternativa que hacer caso y cerrar la puerta al salir. Podría aguantar un par de minutos antes de dormir. Pero primero debía dejar que Akari y Akane se tranquilizaran.

─ Me preocupaste, Akari. Temí que algo te había pasado, y de no ser por Tomoko hubiera salido aunque diluviase y tronara como el infierno. Estaba demasiado angustiada, y todo por saber qué te había pasado.

─ Onee-chan, realmente lo siento. También yo sabía que te estabas preocupando. No quise causarte esto, pero sencillamente no pude venir antes. Yo…

Akane abraza con más fuerza a Akari, como si hubiera pasado un montón de siglos desde la última vez que la vio. Todavía estaba muerta de miedo, era innegable, pero le causaba una alegría inmensa ver que su pequeña hermana había regresado. Internamente hacía un esfuerzo descomunal para no besarla, aunque el contener la fuerza de su abrazo iba más allá de su autocontrol. Por su parte, Akari se dejaba envolver por el calor de su hermana, pensando que sólo así podría superar el horrible susto que le había significado enfrentar aquella extraña con esos poderes tan imponentes. Sus brazos eran como un refugio para su atormentada y agotada mente, y el sueño nuevamente adquiría fuerza, haciendo que finalmente dejara de llorar, y al final Akane permite que Akari se acostara, no pudiendo llevarla a su habitación debido a la presencia de Kyouko y Tomoko en la casa.

* * *

 **Por la mañana**

El despertador suena de una manera bastante inoportuna. No era para menos, pues Kyouko y Akari sentían que apenas se acababan de acostar. Akari se sienta con dificultad en su cama, empezando a resentir el daño recibido durante aquella batalla, y Kyouko, que permanecía acostada en el futón, también sentía que sus músculos y huesos le recriminaban hasta el más mínimo movimiento.

─ Auch… Me pregunto si Mirakurun se habrá sentido igual cuando comenzó su camino como brujita justiciera ─ se queja Kyouko.

Akari se levanta lenta y dolorosamente, sosteniéndose la espalda como tuviera cincuenta o sesenta años de más. A pesar que el despertador lo indicaba que era hora de levantarse, la habitación permanecía extrañamente a oscuras.

─ Kyouko-chan… Levántate, que debemos ir a clases ─ dice Akari con más desgano que entusiasmo.

─ Ya que. Si Misterio no acabó con nosotras anoche, creo que la caminata a la escuela sí lo hará ─ Kyouko se sostiene de la cama y se levanta penosamente ─. Demonios, olvidé que no tengo uniformes de repuesto, y el que llevaba ayer no ha sido lavado todavía.

─ Podríamos llamar a tu casa, o pedirle ayuda a Yui-chan ─ Akari, todavía más dormida que despierta, toma las cortinas y las retira para ver el cielo, pero lo que ve resulta bastante sorprendente.

Afuera llovía como si fuera el fin del mundo. Rayos caían desde lo alto y los truenos hacían cimbrar las ventanas. Akari y Kyouko se quedan con los ojos en blanco al contemplar semejante evento natural.

 **CONTIUARÁ…**

* * *

Sí, este capítulo lo adelanté bastante más de lo que esperaban, pero como les dije, fue por ciertos sucesos bastante especiales que me han inspirado a hacer esto. Mil gracias a quienes leen esta historia, y mil gracias adicionales a quienes dan click al follow o dejan sus comentarios, y el próximo capítulo sí saldrá para inicios de marzo.

Hasta otra


	12. Buscando una historia (y I)

Ha llegado marzo (y por aquí no deja de hacer frío, a pesar de vivir en una región tropical), y por tanto es momento de un nuevo capítulo. Un grandioso y caluroso saludo a todo aquel que pase a leer por aquí (y de ser posible, el calor del saludo me lo devuelven al rato, que me estoy congelando).

 **Buscando una historia (y I)**

Sakurako dormía cual pequeña abrazando su oso de peluche favorito. Eso resultaba ser bueno para ella, pues gracias a eso había dormido apaciblemente, ajena a todas las cosas que pocas horas antes habían acontecido. El único problema presente era que su improvisado oso de peluche era nada menos que Himawari, si bien no recordaba que dormía con ella.

La noche anterior, luego de entrar corriendo en la casa de la familia Furutani, y a causa de lo tarde que se había hecho para ambas chicas ingresantes, a Himawari no le había quedado otro remedio que recalentar la cena que había dejado Kaede para luego dividirla, a pesar de las quejas de Sakurako. Afortunadamente la porción resultante no era nada despreciable, por lo menos con eso había la posibilidad de acostarse sin tener el estómago haciendo de tormento para ninguna de las dos. También fue necesario que ambas se bañaran juntas para no tardar más de lo estrictamente necesario, y por ello Himawari hizo hasta lo imposible para impedir que Sakurako montara un berrinche cada vez que se le quedaba viendo los pechos, y al terminar el baño y secarse, a Himawari no le queda otra alternativa que compartir uno de sus pijamas habituales. Sakurako no dejaba de bromear que en esa ropa se podría perder, debido a que le quedaba bastante grande, e incluso se sostenía los pantalones para que no se le cayesen. El paso final consistió en ir a la habitación, y ambas tuvieron que dormir juntas en la cama de la peliazul, pues buscar un futón en la oscuridad no era factible, y encender la luz implicaría interrumpirle el sueño a la inocente Kaede, así que el camino a tomar era más que claro.

Himawari en ese momento, ya viendo que amanecía, pero sin demasiados ánimos de levantarse por el sueño que todavía tenía, trata silenciosamente de despertar a su amiga, pero esta sigue aferrada a ella mientras sigue durmiendo. No era que se sintiera mal, de hecho, le parecía agradable la sensación de estar así, pero le avergonzaría si Kaede las viese así, por lo que lo sigue intentando durante un rato, hasta que Sakurako finalmente abre los ojos.

─ Mmm… ¿Dónde estoy? ─ dice Sakurako mientras se restregaba un ojo.

─ ¿Te quieres separar de mí ahora? ─ susurra Himawari con tono de regaño ─ No quiero que Kaede nos vea así.

─ Kaede-chan no, pero yo sí que las veo muy lindas así.

Ambas amigas se sientan de golpe, bastante asustadas, y descubren ante ellas a Natsuko, la cual muestra una sonrisa burlona. Himawari y Sakurako estaban pálidas cual fantasmas, incapaces de comprender qué hacía su amiga allí.

─ ¿Na-Na-Natsu-chan? ¿Qué haces aquí? ─ dice Sakurako.

─ Eres muy cruel, Saku-chan. Ayer dijiste que me invitabas a una pijamada en casa de Hima-chan, y aquí me quedé esperando hasta que me quedé dormida con Kaede-chan.

─ ¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada? ─ reclama Himawari dándole un coscorrón a Sakurako.

─ Auch. Se me había olvidado ¿de acuerdo? Todo lo malo pasa siempre por tus exageradas tetas ─ refunfuña Sakurako.

─ ¡No vengas a incluir mi pecho en tus tonterías!

Natsuko veía todo como una espectadora muda. No tenía sentido intervenir en esa discusión, y afortunadamente había logrado llevar a Kaede hasta la sala para que siguiese durmiendo sin problemas.

─ Mejor dejo solas a las tórtolas y me encargo yo del desayuno. Es una suerte que decidiera quedarme esta noche.

* * *

 **Casa de Nana**

La sensei estaba bastante agotada por todo el trabajo del día anterior, y el saber que diluviaba afuera no sirvió en absoluto para mejorar su estado de ánimo, por lo que se dirigía a comedor arrastrando los pies, y al llegar se encuentra con Rise haciéndose cargo del desayuno, y eso sí ayudó a Nana a abrir bien los ojos.

─ ¿No tienes sueño, Matsumoto? ─ la joven asiente quedamente ─ Bueno, supongo que tienes hambre. Ayer ni nos había dado tiempo para cenar, además que tuviste que llevarte un susto tremendo por mi causa, ¿no?

─ … ─ responde Rise haciendo uso de su tono habitual de voz, y su rostro se coloraba de forma notoria.

─ Realmente te lo agradezco, Matsumoto. Me alegra saber que puedo contar siempre con tu lealtad ─ la sensei se acerca a su alumna favorita y le acaricia la cabeza ─. Ahora veamos ¿por dónde deberíamos empezar nuestra pequeña investigación?

─ …

─ Sí, me refiero al pasado de esa extraña que las atacó anoche ─ Nana toma una taza de café que le ofrece su alumna ─. No pudimos descubrir su rostro ni su nombre, y al usar el agua para atacar, es obvio que no dejó ninguna huella de la que pudiéramos valernos. Tendremos que ir a Nanamori para hacer nuestra investigación, y en cuanto podamos les avisamos a las demás ─ Rise asiente en respuesta ─. Por cierto, te queda bastante bien usar mi camisa. Tal vez quieras dedicarte a lo mismo que yo en cuanto te gradúes, o simplemente podrías acabar vistiendo de la misma manera que yo.

Rise se pone todo lo roja que le es posible al darse cuenta, por primera vez en la mañana, que sólo llevaba una camisa que le había prestado su sensei debido a la falta de otra ropa más adecuada para dormir, además que su uniforme había sido puesto a lavar antes de dormir. Nana sólo resolvió a reírse al ver lo colorada que estaba su querida alumna.

Rise se apresura para servir la comida mientras Nishigaki se acerca a una repisa cercana a la mesa y toma un portarretrato en el que aparecía toda la clase de Nana cuando se graduaron de Nanamori. Nana aparecía casi en el centro del retrato, y a su lado veía a una chica de cabello negro y ojos bastante apagados. La recordaba a la perfección, especialmente por aquella rivalidad que alguna vez tuvieron, pero que tuvo un final miserable que degeneró en una tremenda enemistad. Nana deja el portarretrato en su lugar para comer, habiendo escuchado el particular llamado de su alumna.

─ " _Toshino dijo que la extraña que las atacó cree que los poderes de mi invento están mejor en manos de alguien compasivo y con sus ideas claras. Si no fuera por esas palabras, creo que sospecharía que tú lo hiciste, pues tu ambición, tu afán por superarme y tu ridícula forma de definir el_ progreso _rara vez te permitía tener escrúpulos, cuando incluso intentaste usar a pandilleros para descubrir aquello en lo que yo trabajaba secretamente. Afortunadamente te fuiste, y hace años que no se te ve por ningún lado"_ ─ era lo que pensaba en ese momento, cuando se sentaba para desayunar.

* * *

 **Casa de Akari**

─ ¿No tienen una camisa o algo para que me ponga? Mi súper sexy cuerpo se congela─ pedía Kyouko al salir en toalla del baño.

─ No. Vas a tener que esperarte a que tu ropa seque, o ponerte un pijama de Akari ─ responde Akane con calma absoluta ─. Es bueno que Akari tenga algunos pijamas que le sean holgados, por aquello del crecimiento, y así tendrás algo que ponerte para hoy.

─ Buuu, eso no es divertido ─ rezonga la rubia mientras se pasaba otra toalla por la cabeza ─. Con una simple camisa hubiese quedado aún más sensual de lo que ya soy. Podría verme realmente bien.

─ ¿Para quién? ─ de pronto Akane emite un aura oscura que asusta mucho a Kyouko, a pesar que la pelirroja mayor aparentaba calma ─ ¿Acaso tratas algo con Akari?

─ N-no… Claro que no. Yo jamás intentaría algo así con Akari.

─ ¿Estás diciendo que Akari no vale la pena para intentarlo?

─ Tampoco digo eso. Akari es linda, no se puede negar.

─ ¿Es decir que te gusta?

─ ¡Que no! Ella no me gusta de ese modo.

─ ¿La estás llamando fea? ─ a Kyouko le sale una gota, viendo que Akane no le estaba brindando ninguna salida.

─ Bueno, me visto y espero que mi uniforme esté listo ─ fue lo único que se le pudo ocurrir a Kyouko para evadir la presión de Akane.

Tomoko llega al comedor y sirve las tazas de té para el desayuno, y poco después Akane serviría el desayuno y llama a Akari, la cual había estado ordenando su habitación, en vista que no podría salir de casa a causa de la lluvia. Kyouko también se alista para comer un par de minutos después, ya seca y vestida con un pijama de Akari, y ya todas estaban listas para comer.

Kyouko veía con gran agrado los rollos de pescado que había hecho Akane, pero poco éxito tuvo para comer, pues ver cómo había una quinta persona en la mesa, con un babero y recibiendo de comer papilla de parte de Akane, la tenía completamente desubicada, especialmente por el parecido abrumador que tenía aquella bebé con Akari.

─ " _¿La hermana de Akari tuvo una hija? Parece que Yui tiene razón en que ando demasiado desconectada, porque jamás me di cuenta de que esto había pasado"_ ─ pensaba Kyouko con una sombra azul en su rostro y haciendo un esfuerzo monumental por imaginarse a una Akane panzona y leyendo un manual para ser buena madre.

─ ¿Ocurre algo, Toshino-san? ─ las palabras de Tomoko hacen sobresaltar a Kyouko ─ ¿Acaso el té no está bien? Juraría que el agua estaba en la temperatura adecuada en cuanto monté las hojas…

─ N-no es eso. Ya me lo tomo ─ más como una medida de bajar su sorpresa que por otra cosa, Kyouko se bebe todo el contenido de su taza, llevándose una gran impresión con el sabor ─ ¡Increíble! Se nota que eres la hermana de Chinatsu-chan, porque está riquísimo.

─ Lo que se hace con cariño y vocación siempre queda mejor ─ es la respuesta de Tomoko.

─ Onee-chan ─ Akane interrumpe su labor de alimentar a la bebé para ver a Akari ─ ¿Me permites alimentar a Akako-chan? Así podrás comer tú también, pues yo ya he terminado.

─ De acuerdo, pero no te recomiendo que comas muy rápido, aunque sea para ayudarme ─ Akane carga a la bebé y se la pasa a Akari ─. Yo ya te enseñé cómo se hace, y quiero verte aplicando la práctica.

El ver a Akari dándole de comer a la pequeña Akako resultó aún más impactante para Kyouko. Ante sus ojos era como ver a Akari dándole de comer a su yo del pasado. En ese momento no podía evitar pensar en su cuento de cuando Akari viajó por el tiempo, y también a su alocada cabeza llegaban imágenes de Akane vestida igual que Nishigaki-sensei en un laboratorio y probando a clonar a Akari usando como material uno de sus bollos. La visión acabó siendo más bien divertida, pero no dejaba de ser terrorífica.

Por su parte a Akane se le hacía tierno ver a Akari dándole la comida en la boca a Akako. Aquello le hacía recordar cuando era ella quien alimentaba a Akari cuando sus padres estaban demasiado ocupados para hacerlo. Las imágenes mentales sucediéndose una tras otra hacían que Akane se ruborizara al hacerse la idea que, ahora que ambas compartían esa labor, podrían ser como dos madres temporales para la pequeña. A Tomoko y Kyouko no les pasó desapercibido ese sonrojo de Akane, y extrañamente por sus cabezas pasaba la misma idea.

─ " _Akari/chan realmente una hermana algo complicada"_.

* * *

 **Media hora después**

─ Bueno, creo que ahora podemos empezar con nuestra investigación.

─ ¿De qué estás hablando, Kyouko-chan? ─ Akari volvía a su labor de limpiar su habitación, y Kyouko estaba sentada en su cama.

─ Me refiero a averiguar la identidad de Misterio, obviamente ─ responde Kyouko con tono sabiondo y sosteniéndose el mentón ─. Lo primero y más elemental, mi querida Watson, sería establecer una lista de sospechosas para ser nuestra pequeña pesadilla de anoche.

─ ¿Tienes a alguien en mente, Kyouko-chan?

─ Ese es el detalle. No hay nada de lo que podamos valernos, excepto el hecho de que Nishigaki-chan, la presi, Sakku-chan y oppai-chan no son ella por estar allí al mismo tiempo que Misterio. Si de eso nos valemos, incluso sería válido acusar a Yui, Chinatsu-chan o a tu hermana de ser sospechosas.

─ ¿L-lo dices enserio? ─ Akari estaba bastante angustiada al pensar en lo que decía Kyouko.

─ Por supuesto que sí ¿Cuándo me has visto hablar en broma? ─ Akari no responde, pero le dirige una mirada acusadora a Kyouko que capta de inmediato ─ En fin, lo primero que deberíamos saber es por qué Misterio mató a la tal Hikari ¿Quién era ella, para empezar?

─ Ella solía ser la tía de Natsuko-chan ─ Kyouko abre bastante los ojos al saber ese detalle ─. Natsuko-chan dijo que su tía solía formar parte del club del té en Nanamori, y que incluso fue su presidenta.

─ Eso suena bastante interesante ─ opina Kyouko ─ ¿Acaso ella tendría a alguien que intentara asesinarla, o alguien que no le agradara su forma de ser presidenta?

─ Ni idea. Natsuko-chan dijo que jamás conoció a nadie que estuviera alrededor de su tía. Lo que es más, ni siquiera recordaba haber probado alguna vez un té hecho por su tía Hikari.

─ ¿Y cuál es el punto de ser parte de un club si no harás nada relacionado a eso fuera del mismo? ─ cuestiona Kyouko, visiblemente confundida ─ Una persona se une a un club porque le gusta lo que allí se hace, y cuando algo me gusta quiero hacerlo todo el tiempo que me sea posible.

─ Es muy confuso todo aquello, Kyouko-chan. Natsuko-chan también dijo que en el funeral casi no hubo nadie que no perteneciera a la familia. Al parecer, en realidad aquella persona, Kotori Hikari, no tuvo muchas amigas.

─ Entonces saber lo que hacía no nos sirve, sencillamente porque no hay nada ─ Kyouko se deja caer en la cama, visiblemente frustrada ─. Si hubiese una manera de saber quién era Hikari y qué demonios hacía, supongo que obtendríamos pistas.

─ Kyouko-chan, creo que se me acaba de ocurrir algo ─ Akari en ese momento tenía la vista fija en la pared de enfrente ─. Podríamos preguntarle a Tomoko-san. Ella también fue parte del club del té, y quizá llegó a conocerla.

─ ¡Esa idea suena genial, Akari! ─ Kyouko se levanta de un brinco, pero en el acto se resbala por una pelota en el suelo ─ Auch… ¿Por qué desde anoche tengo siempre que dar contra el suelo? ─ aprovechando que estaban las dos solas, Kyouko usa su capacidad de volar para levantarse ─ En fin, voy a hablar con la hermana de Chinatsu-chan y la haré confesar si ella resulta ser nuestra querida Misterio.

─ ¿No crees que te estás precipitando, Kyouko-chan?

─ Sí, lo hago, pero si no soy yo, ¿quién lo hará? ─ ese razonamiento no convenció nada a Akari ─ No te preocupes, Akari. Por ahora relájate y déjale todo a Super Sexy Commando Kyouko.

Akari pretende levantarse para detener a su amiga, pero esta ya se había ido. Sin embargo, Akari no permanecería mucho tiempo sola, pues Akane llegaría con Akako en brazos, y eso hizo que Akari se alegrara.

─ Onee-chan ¿qué te trae aquí?

─ Simplemente quería venir aquí y ver lo que hacías ─ Akane deja a Akako en la cama y ayuda a Akari a recoger las cosas que todavía le faltaban por ordenar ─. Aún sigue lloviendo mucho, por lo que definitivamente no podrás ir hoy a la escuela.

─ Y tú no podrás ir a la universidad, onee-chan ─ recuerda Akari con ligera aflicción ─. Realmente lamento que te preocuparas tanto anoche. Tenía mucho miedo cuando… cuando…

─ Cuéntame, Akari ─ pese a que Akane estaba claramente deseosa de saber lo que pasó, su voz permanecía impertérrita ─. Sé que estuviste metida en un problema bastante grave, desde un principio supe que algo pasaba, y de no ser por Tomoko, definitivamente hubiera sido capaz de cualquier cosa.

─ No pudimos saber quién era esa persona ─ empieza finalmente Akari ─. Se supone que tenía que ayudar a alguien para que no se cayera de un edificio, pero de pronto Kyouko-chan y yo teníamos que luchar para superar a alguien que tenía una habilidad muy grande.

─ ¿Grande? ¿Qué significa eso, Akari? ─ cuestiona Akane alzando una ceja.

─ Era capaz de manipular dos poderes al mismo tiempo. Controlaba el agua y también podía robar los poderes de otras personas y usarlos como propios. Ella buscaba quitarnos nuestros poderes…

─ ¿Nuestros? ¿Toshino-san también los tiene?

─ Sí, y resulta que esa persona que nos enfrentó fue quien le dio a Kyouko-chan la habilidad de volar, todo para que yo perdiese mi habilidad.

Akane se queda mirando fijamente a Akari. En ese momento sólo resuelve a abrazarla para que le bajase el miedo, pues veía que Akari estaba temblando. Su cuerpo se sentía un poco frío, y a Akane le molestaba pensar que su hermana tuviera que estar así. Tal vez debió estar con ella desde un primer momento, y así indudablemente se ahorraría muchos problemas, pues era claro que delante del camino de Akari se alzaban más peligros que serían bastante difíciles de sortear.

─ Ha sido una suerte que lograras escapar, Akari ¿Esa persona había tratado de hacerte algo más?

─ Extrañamente no, onee-chan ─ Akane frunce el ceño extrañada ─. Kyouko-chan, Matsumoto-senpai y yo fuimos desbordadas con la capacidad de esa persona, desde un primer momento resultó ser demasiado para nosotras, pero la verdad era que jamás pretendió dañarnos físicamente. Su único interés era quitarnos nuestro poder y eliminar nuestros recuerdos, diciendo que eso era un peligro.

─ Eso es aún más raro que el hecho de que alguien estuviera detrás de ti, Akari ─ no dudó en decir Akane con voz pensativa ─. Es extraño que alguien actúe de esa forma tan dual… Una villana que pretenda quitarles sus poderes con el pretexto de que es por su bien. Sinceramente no comprendo qué estaría pensando esa persona, sea quien sea.

─ Yo tampoco pude entenderla. Es una persona muy rara, y más cuando resultó que ella había matado a una chica, a Kotori Hikari.

─ ¿Hikari? ¿La presidenta del club del té? ¿Ella fue asesinada? Siempre creí que fue un accidente.

─ ¿La conociste, onee-chan? ─ Akari no se podía creer lo que había oído.

─ Claro que sí. Era una chica demasiado rara. Ante las profesoras esa chica era un sol y un ejemplo a seguir, si hasta era una firme candidata para leer el discurso de graduación, pero ante otras alumnas…

Akari se extraña ante esa pausa que hacía Akane. Algo le decía que había una historia tras todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

─ ¿Onee-chan?

─ Solo digamos que era un poco complicada. Detrás de su imagen superficial de chica ejemplar e inteligente se escondía una persona un poco déspota, aunque creo que estoy siendo delicada al decirle así. Tomoko sufría mucho durante el tiempo que estuvo bajo su tutela, e incluso estuve ahí y le había recomendado varias veces que abandonara el club, pues escuelas de preparación de té podría encontrar sin mucho problema, pero Tomoko se había empeñado en superarse para demostrarle a Hikari que era merecedora de respeto y no de humillación, pero de pronto se presentó un incendio, y entonces Hikari desapareció.

─ ¿Desapareció? Pero una amiga me dijo que le habían hecho un funeral ─ replica Akari bastante tensa.

─ Me imagino que habría sido con restos simbólicos, porque el cuerpo de Hikari jamás fue encontrado, y el resultado de los interrogatorios a las chicas del club del té hizo que la policía llegara a la conclusión de que Hikari murió en el incendio, muy probablemente en el lugar donde inició el fuego.

─ Ya veo ─ Akari estaba impactada. No esperaba llegar a saber ese detalle, y menos de parte de su hermana ─. Natsuko-chan me había dicho que jamás le había conocido ninguna amiga.

─ Es porque Hikari no tenía amigas, y tampoco quería tenerlas ─ las palabras de Akane resultan un poco amargas para el gusto de Akari ─. Supongo que habría sido la presión familiar. Ella había nacido en cuna de oro, se podría decir, y sobre ella pesaba una gran expectativa, y debido a ello, supongo, Hikari se hizo muy presumida, desarrollando una insana megalomanía y un desprecio evidente hacia las demás personas, por lo que las chicas de su propio club eran constantes blancos de abusos. En ese momento el club del té era uno de los menos populares de la secundaria, pues sus integrantes solían avisar a chicas de grados inferiores que no se unieran para no tener que soportar los maltratos de Hikari.

─ ¿Y por qué Tomoko-san permaneció en el club, si allí estaba sufriendo mucho?

─ Tomoko ha sido una chica inocente y optimista desde el mismo día en que la conocí, aquel día inicial en Nanamori, y a pesar de todo seguía pensando que sería capaz de alcanzar mostrar lo que vale si seguía esforzándose sin importar las dificultades, aunque no te niego que varias veces la vi llorar de frustración y rabia. No quiero que digas a nadie, Akari, pero a pesar que casi nunca tuve contacto con ella, había llegado a odiarla.

Akari estaba completamente impactada, pero había algo que veía bastante claro, y era que Nishigaki-sensei tendría que saber lo que le había contado Akane, y así tal vez podrían acercarse a la verdad que buscaba.

La habitación permanecía en un silencio absoluto, con excepción de los leves ronquidos de Akako, y ambas hermanas pudieron terminar la limpieza en menos de un minuto. Akane se levanta primero y ayuda a su hermanita a ponerse de pie, y en eso la nota muy ensimismada.

─ ¿Te está preocupando algo, Akari? ─ Akari se sobresalta, y Akane logra evitar soltar una risita por esa reacción ─ Sabes, puedes contar siempre conmigo. No importa lo que pase, ahí estaré para apoyarte en lo que sea.

Akari no cabía en sí por la alegría que le causaba escuchar eso de Akane. Realmente le hacía feliz saberlo, y muy a pesar de que haber elegido un camino que Akane le había recomendado no seguir, esta le seguiría apoyando de forma incondicional. Casi por inercia la abraza con todo el cariño que podría manifestarle, y Akane le devuelve el gesto con mucho gusto, e incluso pudo aprovechar la posición para acercar sus labios a la frente de su pequeña hermana, y así darle un pequeño e imperceptible beso, pero en el cual le manifestaba sus más profundos sentimientos. Era uno de esos pequeños momentos en que no podría estar más feliz y que lo mejor sería que el tiempo se detuviera para quedarse así por siempre.

* * *

 **Sala**

Tomoko leía tranquilamente, aprovechando el silencio que envolvía todo el lugar. Eso le permitía tener una mañana relajante mientras se preparaba para escuchar lo que tendría que decirle Akane acerca de lo que sentía por Akari, aunque ese pequeño instante no le ayudó a prepararse cuando Kyouko se aparece detrás para dar comienzo a su particular investigación.

─ Sé que tú eres Misterio. No te hagas la inocente.

─ ¡Toshino-san! ─ a Tomoko se le cae la revista por el susto ─ No sabía que estabas ahí, ¿y qué era eso que estabas diciendo?

─ Te decía que he descubierto tu pequeño secreto, así que no deberías ocultarlo.

Tomoko se queda de piedra. Sus ojos estaban completamente blancos, y su mirada totalmente desenfocada. Kyouko ríe satisfecha al sentir que había logrado resolver el misterio simplemente siguiendo su "sentido arácnido", y ahora Tomoko estaba contra las cuerdas.

─ T-To-Toshino-san, puedo explicarlo…

─ No hay nada que explicar. Te he atrapado ─ concluye Kyouko con suficiencia ─. Ahora más te vale confesar por qué lo hiciste.

─ N-no fue por mal, si lo hice por una buena causa. Vamos, Toshino-san, podemos llegar a un acuerdo…

─ ¡Un cuerno con el acuerdo! Hiciste algo realmente malo y ya no tienes escapatoria, así que admite tu derrota.

─ E-está bien, me has atrapado ─ Tomoko realmente se veía arrinconada, y Kyouko se sentía como la heroína que había conseguido vencer al mal ─. Diré todo y me entrego, pero por favor no le digas nada a Chinatsu.

─ Te dije que no hay acuer… ¿Y qué tiene que ver Chinatsu-chan con todo esto? ─ Kyouko había caído del triunfalismo a la confusión en apenas un instante.

─ ¿Cómo que qué tiene que ver? Pues absolutamente todo, si el dinero que tomé para comprar el té de esta mañana en realidad es de ella y lo tomé sin avisar.

Había sido demasiado repentino el desengaño para Kyouko, quien queda totalmente blanca y con los ojos completamente abiertos. Justo cuando creía que lo lograba, de pronto resultaba que no.

─ Ehh… Lo del té sí podemos hablarlo si haces más en el almuerzo, pero lo que yo trataba de decir era que creí que tú eras Misterio.

─ ¿Quién?

─ ¡Pues Misterio! Me refiero a aquella villana que ronda por las noches en las casas y asusta a las chicas con poderes especiales.

─ Pues no. No me suena nada de eso ─ es la respuesta de Tomoko.

─ Bueno, entonces mejor me voy a lo básico ─ Kyouko toma aire profundamente antes de continuar ─ ¿De casualidad no conoces a una tal Kotori Hikari? Sabré si mientes, así que mejor deberías confesar.

─ Claro que la conocí. Ella era mi senpai ─ eso fue demasiado fácil para el gusto de Kyouko ─. Esa chica adoraba hacerse ver como una persona grandiosa y admirable, pero en realidad era demasiado desagradable. Ella se divertía arrastrándonos a todas moralmente por el piso con sus cuentos de ser superior e inaccesible, y era demasiado intolerante con cualquiera que pudiera siquiera acercarse a su nivel haciendo té o en las notas. Incluso habían veces que negaba los méritos ajenos y se los atribuía a sí misma para quedar bien con las profesoras, y luego en privado se dedicaba a pisotear el alma de sus víctimas.

─ ¿De verdad?

─ Ella fue presidenta del club del té, pero en el fondo a ella no le gustaba eso. La verdad es que nunca supe si había algo que le agradara de forma sincera ─ confiesa Tomoko como si revelara un acto de corrupción propia de una película de espías ─. Ella sufría lo que se podría llamar como una demencia nerónida.

─ ¿Demencia nerónida? ¿Qué es eso?

─ Yo misma inventé ese término cuando estaba en segundo año ─ Tomoko hace una pausa para recordar, y Kyouko toma asiento a su lado ─. Es por Nerón, un tirano que en el fondo despreciaba la política y que jamás deseó ser emperador, pero tuvo que asumirlo a causa de las presiones y manipulaciones de su madre, y una vez en el poder ya nunca más fue capaz de soltar aquello que tanto odiaba a causa del miedo. Algo parecido se podría aplicar con Hikari. Ella jamás vio el lado bueno ni la belleza de las cosas que hacía, y por ello jamás manifestó un amor sincero por nada, y lo único que la ataba a lo que hacía era su delirio por ser la mejor en todo y achacar a las demás cualquier error o problema que se presentara, aún si aquello no resultase cierto.

─ Eso suena horrible ¿Cómo pudiste aguantar estar en el mismo lugar con una persona así?

─ En un principio pensé ingenuamente que sencillamente era una chica exageradamente estricta y exigente, pero a medida que veía que nada de lo que hacía estaba a su altura y que sólo sabía insultarme y menospreciarme, me acabé dando cuenta que sólo guardaba desprecio hacia las demás, y que aquellas que hacían algo medianamente bien representaban a su parecer una amenaza a su imagen perfecta. Al final, la única razón que me mantuvo en el club era mi terquedad y la esperanza de que ella se iría, o que descubrirían la maldad en ella y la expulsarían, una esperanza que muchas en el club tenían también. Al fin y al cabo, ya ella estaba en tercer año, y la amargura que le causó no ser presidenta del consejo estudiantil era hasta el momento la única manera en que muchas chicas se jactaban de que su trayectoria no resultó tan perfecta como deseaba. Pero entonces un incendio se desató, y ella desapareció en él.

─ ¿Desapareció? Pero oí que murió.

─ Así fue declarada oficialmente, pero su cuerpo jamás fue encontrado ─ el relato de Tomoko resultaba cada vez más absorbente para Kyouko, que casi se levantaba de su asiento ─. Yo estuve entre las últimas que la vio. Ella se dirigía a una arboleda detrás del club del té junto con alguien.

─ ¿Quién?

─ Ni idea, jamás supe quién era. Lo único que te puedo asegurar es que esa chica que la acompañaba no era de la escuela, pues ni siquiera llevaba el uniforme ─ Tomoko se pone pensativa, tratando en de dar más detalles ─. El caso es que Hikari-senpai se desapareció entre los árboles, y a los pocos minutos ocurrió una explosión. En la casa del club cundió el pánico, pero no tuve tiempo para correr, pues la explosión fue tan fuerte que salí impulsada hacia atrás y me golpeé la cabeza, por lo que no recordé nada más.

─ ¿De verdad? ─ algo no encajaba en la historia de Tomoko, y Kyouko quería encontrar la pieza faltante ─ Pero ¿cómo le hiciste para escapar del incendio?

─ Fue Akane-chan. Ella me salvó y me llevó al hospital luego que el incendio fuera controlado. En ese momento fue cuando yo… yo…

Tomoko era incapaz de continuar más allá de ese punto. El rostro se le enciende completamente y el corazón le latía con desbocada fuerza al recordar la forma en que había conocido sus sentimientos. Kyouko por su parte permanecía confundida. Aún habían muchas cosas que quería saber, pero primero había un detalle que deseaba arreglar.

─ ¿Y quién fue la siguiente presidenta del club del té, o es que lo abandonaron luego de eso?

─ No. El club siguió existiendo, pero supe luego de graduarme que el club fue abandonado a causa de rumores de que el fantasma de Hikari pululaba por allí y por la falta de iniciativa de las chicas que se quedaron cuando me fui, y así acabó siendo aquel "club de entretenimiento" en que están Chinatsu, Akari-chan, Funami-san, y por supuesto tú. Y en cuanto a la presidencia del club ─ Tomoko se levanta para dirigirse a la cocina y hacer más té ─, ese puesto lo ocupé yo.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Originalmente creía que podría abarcar la primera fase de investigación en un solo capítulo, aunque la realidad, como muchas veces pasa, me demuestra que acabó siendo muchísimo más larga, por lo que tuve que cortarlo en este punto. En todo caso para el siguiente capítulo hay más indicios de hechos, y también algunas cosas que podrían sorprender (me encanta hacer eso, a decir verdad).

Hasta otra


	13. Buscando una histotia (y II)

**Buscando una historia (y II)**

Kyouko estaba de piedra ante lo que había oído. Estaba dispuesta a oír lo que sea, por muy traumático que sonase, pero descubrir que Tomoko tomó la presidencia luego de la muerte de la tal Hikari fue demasiado. El contexto hacia que todo se volviera demasiado obvio y sospechoso ¿Acaso Tomoko sacó provecho de la muerte de esa chica para obtener un puesto que habría ambicionado? El solo pensar en eso hacía que a Kyouko se le pusiera la piel de gallina. Si no fuera por todo lo que su extraña "maestra" le había dicho y enseñado, podría jurar que Tomoko es la sospechosa que estaba buscando. Sus pensamientos resultaron particularmente largos, pues antes de darse cuenta ve una taza de té justo en sus manos, y Tomoko ya empezaba a beber su respectiva porción.

─ La verdad es que yo no quería ser presidenta ─ con esto Kyouko logra concentrarse otra vez ─. En un principio me negué, pero las profesoras y el consejo estudiantil me presionaron para que lo aceptara, y mis compañeras de club estuvieron totalmente de acuerdo con el nombramiento, por lo que al final lo debí aceptar.

─ ¿Por qué?

─ Porque aborrecía el puesto ─ Tomoko dirige una mirada algo triste al suelo, logrando tocar una fibra sensible en Kyouko ─. Todavía seguía viendo a aquel monstruo que yo conocía como "Kotori-senpai", además que nunca me había visto a mí misma tomando las riendas de un club. Siempre pensé que lo mío era hacer caso a una dirección y esforzarme por hacer lo mejor.

─ ¿Eso quiere decir que tu nombramiento fue desastroso al final? ─ pretende saber Kyouko, y Tomoko suelta un par de risas antes de responder.

─ No. De hecho, cuando estuve cerca de culminar el último año, la directora en ese entonces me hizo llamar y dijo que yo había sido la mejor presidenta de toda la historia del club del té ─ Kyouko se queda con la boca abierta, y Tomoko hace una breve pausa para beber otro sorbo de té ─. Hikari había sido muy hábil para evadir toda responsabilidad ante diversas acusaciones por desvíos en los presupuestos de la escuela destinados al club, y nadie supo jamás a qué se debían, pero luego de mi nombramiento ese fenómeno desapareció completamente, y el club consiguió crecer hasta convertirse en el más popular de todos, y chicas de otros clubes intentaban siempre contactar conmigo para colaborar en cualquier actividad que nos permitiese coincidir. Eso me hizo popular, pero esa fama me resultaba incómoda, y siempre deseaba esconder la cabeza como las tortugas cuando algunas kohais llegaban a llamarme "Tomoko-sama". Yo no quería destacar de ese modo, pero a la vez no podía dejar de lado mis labores en el club y no quería despreciar aquello por lo que había jurado que daría incluso la vida. El té ha sido mi pasión toda la vida, y Chinatsu aprendió a ser igual de apasionada cuando me veía ensayando todas las noches para mejorar mi forma de prepararlo y servirlo.

─ Eso suena emocionante, pero sigo sin comprender cómo es que el club se desvaneció… Quiero decir, el club de entretenimiento no hubiera sido posible si no fuera por ello, pero un club tan popular desapareciendo como si nada suena raro.

─ Yo también me preguntaba mucho lo que pasó cuando Chinatsu me lo contó, y a veces pienso que algo hice mal para que el club fuese abandonado ─ Tomoko se termina su té de un solo trago y deja la taza y luego mira nostálgica a la pared ─. Es una lástima, pero no se puede hacer nada. Ahora que es ese famoso club de entretenimiento, sólo espero que Chinatsu lo pase bien mientras esté ahí, aunque sé que igual se sigue esforzando para mejorar su habilidad con el té.

─ Sí, eso no lo niego. Bueno, voy a subir para ver cómo le va a Akari. Nos vemos, Tomoko-sama ─ culmina Kyouko con una risa burlona.

─ ¡Toshino-san! P-por favor, no le digas de esto a nadie, que me da mucha vergüenza.

─ Entendido, Tomoko-sama ─ la pelirrosa veía que le iba a ser imposible con Kyouko.

Kyouko se termina también su té y pretende subir a la habitación de Akari para así compartir con su amiga la información, y la apenada Tomoko se encarga de tomar las tazas y llevarlas al fregadero.

* * *

 **Casa de Sakurako**

Ya habiendo avanzado el día, y con una breve oportunidad de escampe para ir a casa, Sakurako llega corriendo y con un paraguas prestado (pero sin aviso) que le pertenecía a Himawari. Allí se encontraba únicamente Hanako, leyendo tranquilamente como si el día hubiese sido absolutamente normal para ella, sin notar la ausencia de sus dos hermanas mayores.

─ ¿Cómo le hiciste para llegar sin mojarte? ─ es el saludo de Hanako.

─ Pues es muy simple. Yo no soy tan tonta como Himawari ¿A quién crees que estás hablando?

─ A ti, y por eso me extraña que no te mojaras ─ las palabras de Hanako hacen que Sakurako refunfuñara enojada.

Pese a la nula actividad del día a causa de la lluvia, Sakurako se sentía completamente abatida y no tenía ganas de discutir con Hanako, así que se va directo a la cocina y se sirve un vaso de jugo, cuando oye que la puerta se vuelve a abrir, y al asomar ve a Nadeshiko guardando su paraguas.

─ ¿Se portaron bien mientras estaba fuera?

─ Yo lo pasé fenomenal, combatiendo el crimen y esas cosas ─ dice Sakurako sin medir demasiado sus palabras.

─ Sí, yo ya sé tu cuento sobre la "chica I" y todo eso. No creas que no me di cuenta ─ Sakurako palidece, dándose cuenta que Nadeshiko sabía la verdad ─. Si te preguntas cómo lo sé, digamos que no eres demasiado discreta cuando duermes, además que ya las había escuchado antes, cuando estaban hablando acerca de tener el poder de hacerse invisible. No es que me importe en lo más mínimo, siempre y cuando no causes problemas con ello.

─ ¿D-de verdad lo sabes? ─ Sakurako estaba sudando frío en ese momento ─ E-eso quiere decir… ¿Tú fuiste la que atacó a Akari-chan anoche?

─ No sé de qué estás hablando. Anoche estuve en casa de una amiga. Simplemente eso ─ se defiende Nadeshiko con voz seria.

─ ¿De verdad? ¿En serio no hiciste nada malvado? ─ Nadeshiko alza una ceja extrañada por esa pregunta de Sakurako ─ Si no fuiste tú quien atacó a Akari-chan y Kyouko-senpai, ¿me puedes decir por qué tienes ese moretón en el cuello?

Nadeshiko reacciona de golpe y se cubre una marca rojiza y redonda que tenía a un costado del cuello, y su rostro se pone de un intenso color rojo mientras sus ojos lanzaban una mirada asesina a Sakurako, la cual no sabía la clase de bestia a la que estaba tentando.

─ Venía con toda la buena intención de hacer la comida, pero ahora, por meterte en lo que no te importa y por estar afuera sin avisar, tendrás que cocinar tú.

─ ¿Ehhhh? ¿Y por qué yo?

─ ¡Porque yo digo! ─ fue todo el razonamiento que Nadeshiko necesitó para que Sakurako quedara aplacada y se dirigiera a regañadientes a la cocina ─ De verdad no sé cómo es que para tales tonterías sí se da cuenta ─ dice para sí misma antes de irse a su habitación a cambiarse.

Sakurako deja a un lado de la cocina el jugo y revisa lo que había disponible para cocinar, y lo que encuentra no le da mucho margen para la imaginación, pese a que los ingredientes no faltaban. Entre verduras, carnes y hongos, a Sakurako le fallaban las ideas por un momento.

─ ¿Qué se supone que haré? Mmm… La tonta de Himawari debería estar aquí para ayudarme, pues ella me ayudaría a clasificar las verduras que necesito para hacer algo delicioso.

Su vista seguía dando vueltas por el refri, cuando de pronto le llega una fabulosa idea, la cual consistía en un exquisito omelette que Himawari había hecho varios días atrás. Himawari le había dado la lista de los ingredientes necesarios para hacer aquella exquisitez que a Sakurako tanto había excitado cuando la probó, y pronto logra sacar todos los componentes que hacían falta. Lo siguiente sería el método de preparación. No parecía ser tarea fácil, y es que, según había visto, la utilización de los ingredientes necesitaba ser precisa, y Sakurako no recordaba bien el procedimiento. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo por recordar, algo hace clic en su mente. No se pudo creer lo que ante ella se encontraba.

* * *

 **Mente de Sakurako**

La chiquilla se encontraba de pronto en un mundo de números, letras y símbolos de todos los significados posibles, brillando y apagándose, acercándose y alejándose alrededor de ella, y cientos de voces hablaban al mismo tiempo, pero Sakurako de algún modo conseguía distinguir lo que cada quien estaba diciendo.

─ _Tomando base en la triangulación de las cartas marítimas con complejos cálculos basados en el valor de pi multiplicado por el coseno del ángulo beta sumado de los triángulos que aparecen es posible localizar el paradero exacto de cada misterio submarino clasificado tanto en los archivos históricos de búsqueda submarina como de ruinas legendarias que podrían ser reales…_

─ _Los cálculos basados en las derivadas y otras operaciones polinómicas de segundo grado con determinadas variables a medida que se avanza en la resolución del problema dan la posibilidad de aprobar todos los años en Nanamori con las notas más ejemplares a través del siguiente procedimiento lógico…_

─ _El estudio de las posibilidades y las bases primarias de la física cuántica, especialmente en el cálculo de la trayectoria de los electrones del experimento de la doble rendija, permiten establecer, tomando como datos fiables y correctos los ofrecidos por Toshino Kyouko y Akaza Akari, que la verdadera identidad de la persona que llevó a cabo el ataque, con un 93 por ciento de posibilidad de acierto, se trata de…_

* * *

 **Realidad**

─ No. Nada de eso me sirve. Realmente se me olvidó cómo hacer el omelette ─ se lamenta Sakurako con las manos en la cabeza ─. Mejor llamo a Himawari. Ojalá que ella sí se acuerde.

* * *

 **Casa de Himawari**

─ ¿Mmh? ¿Quieres saber más sobre tía Hikari?

─ No estás obligada a hacerlo si no quieres, Kotori-san ─ se excusa Himawari rápidamente ─. Simplemente es una recopilación de datos que quiere llevar a cabo Nishigaki-sensei para llenar algunos huecos dejados por el incendio que acabó con tu tía, pero no es forzado el que hables.

─ No te preocupes, yo podría intentar ayudar, aunque no tenga mucho que decir ─ Natsuko busca entre su ropa y saca una pequeña foto en la que aparecía Kotori Hikari de pequeña ─. Mi familia siempre ha sido un poco conflictiva. Si no llegué a saber mucho e tía Hikari, mucho menos sé de mis abuelos, ni tengo idea de si tengo más tíos. Mi padre lleva años sin hablarse con ellos.

─ ¿De verdad? Me parece algo… trágico.

─ Tal vez, pero no tengo idea de lo que pasó para que mi padre no quisiera hablar con ellos. En los últimos años solamente me ha hablado de vez en cuando de tía Hikari. Decían que fue la presidenta del club del té, pero mi padre me dijo que ella realmente no era capaz de asumir el control de nada por su propia cuenta. Decía que era inmadura y fácil de manipular, y que además su crianza lujosa la habría hecho ser presuntuosa, pero eso no lo sabría asegurar.

─ Parece lamentable.

─ También lo creo, y por eso mi padre me ha procurado una crianza minimalista. No es que me negara lo necesario, pero siempre me ha hablado de evitar los lujos, pues piensa que eso contamina la mente de las personas, y la verdad es que yo lo veo igual, pues su método de crianza ha funcionado en mí.

Antes que Himawari dijera algo, Kaede llega con algo de jugo para ambas, y luego esta se retira para irse a la sala a ver la tele. Ambas chicas se beben el jugo en silencio, y en eso Hiimawari pensaba en todo lo que le había contado Natsuko. Había agujeros, como era de esperar, pero era lo más cerca que podía estar con Natsuko. Al terminar de beberse el contenido de su vaso, el teléfono de Himawari suena, y al tomarlo encuentra el nombre de Sakurako en pantalla.

─ Me pregunto qué será para que me llame tan pronto ─ Himawari recibe la llamada sin mayor demora ─. Moshi moshi.

─ Creo que es momento de que me vaya a casa. Mi madre pronto intentará llamarme ─ Natsuko toma sus cosas rápidamente y se dirige calmadamente a la puerta ─. Nos veremos mañana en clases, Hima-chan.

─ De acuerdo… ¡Deja de gritar, Sakurako! ¿Qué? ─ Himawari se masajea la sien ante lo que oía por el auricular ─ Bueno, toma nota sobre cómo hacerlo, que ahora mismo no tengo tiempo para ver cómo lo haces…

* * *

 **Casa de Akari**

─ ¿Eh? ¿Tomoko-san fue presidenta del club del té luego de la muerte de Hikari-san?

─ Justo como lo oyes ─ responde Kyouko, satisfecha con los datos que consiguió recopilar ─. Dice que ella no quería ese puesto, pero algo así sencillamente no me lo puedo imaginar. Es decir, ¿quién no quiere mandar y estar en la mejor posición?

─ Supongo que simplemente le gusta hacer té, y que hacer de presidenta no la movía tanto, Kyouko-chan ─ pretende razonar Akari.

─ Supongo que en tu caso es más que razonable. Tu inocencia es demasiado fuerte, Akari ─ la mencionada hace un puchero ante lo dicho por Kyouko ─. Pero dime ¿qué te dijo tu hermana al respecto? ¿Qué le preguntaste?

─ Le pregunté sobre Hikari-san, y lo que ella me dijo era que esa persona era bastante malvada, y que onee-chan incluso llegó a odiarla por la forma en que actuaba y trataba a las demás chicas de la escuela.

─ O sea que lo que sabemos no difiere mucho. Supongo que Nishigaki-chan podría encontrar más que nosotras.

─ ¿Tú lo crees, Kyouko-chan?

─ Es lo que nos queda.

─ No sé si logre encontrar algo ─ Akari empieza a recordar lo que había relatado Natsuko varios días atrás ─. Se supone que muchos expedientes desaparecieron por el incendio, y que todas las notas sobre Hikari-san se perdieron con eso. Este enigma es demasiado difícil, Kyouko-chan. Parece que necesitamos de alguien que sí sepa lo que pasó para que nos cuente.

Como si una epifanía surgiera de las palabras de Akari, Kyouko recuerda cierta parte que había relatado Tomoko cuando estuvo con ella varios minutos atrás. Cuando ocurrió el incendio, una persona extraña que no pertenecía a Nanamori se encontraba con Hikari, dirigiéndose al punto del bosque donde supuestamente comenzó el fuego. Hikari había muerto, pero ¿qué ocurrió con la otra persona? ¿Quién era y por qué estaba ahí? Esa parte de la historia estaban tan en blanco como el resto, pero allí podría dar con una pista que les permitiera descubrir la identidad de Misterio.

─ ¿Kyouko-chan? ¿Me estás escuchando? ─ las palabras de Akari consiguen devolver a Kyouko a la realidad.

─ ¿Eh? Ah, es solo que estaba recordando algo, Akari.

─ ¿En serio? ¿Y qué es?

─ Creo que hay una manera de saber quién es Misterio, pero primero tendríamos que saber quién estuvo con Hikari.

─ ¿Eh? ¿A qué viene eso?

─ Elemental, mi estimada Akari. Tomoko-sama me dijo que había alguien con Hikari, y ese alguien podría ser la clave que necesitamos.

─ ¿De verdad? ¿Realmente hay alguien que podría ayudarnos? ─ Akari se muestra bastante emocionada ─ ¿Y quién era esa persona que vio Tomoko-san?

─ Ni idea. Ella no supo quién era.

A Akari le sale una enorme gota en la cabeza. Había sido demasiado esperanzador para ser verdad. La reacción de Akari no pudo ser menos que dirigir una mirada vacía a Kyouko, la cual seguía con una sonrisa tonta.

─ Hay una cosa más que quiero que me digas, Kyouko-chan.

─ Lo que tú me pidas, Akari.

─ ¿A qué viene eso de "Tomoko-sama"?

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

Nana y Rise estaban aprovechando su tiempo libre para llevar a cabo algunos experimentos y elaborar algunos planos sobre una nueva e innovadora idea que había llegado a la sensei. A pesar de lo ocupadas que estaban en ese momento, no era menos cierto que estaban esperando a que llegaran Himawari, Sakurako, Kyouko y Akari para hablarles sobre lo que pudieron averiguar, además de la más reciente idea de Nishigaki. La puerta suena, justo a tiempo, y Rise abre la puerta para darle la bienvenida a las invitadas.

─ Bienvenidas, chicas ─ saluda Nana mientras retocaba unos planos ─. Supongo que lograron averiguar algo respecto a lo ocurrido con el incendio.

Al recibir una respuesta afirmativa de parte de Kyouko, Himawari y Akari (pues obviamente Sakurako fue la única que no consiguió nada relevante), estas van contando todo lo que consiguieron averiguar. Rise y Nana prestaron atención a ello y también intentaron dar con algún mensaje oculto, pero no encontraron nada claro. Nana continúa trabajando en cuanto las chicas terminan su relato, siendo Rise la encargada de hablar con ellas.

─ Justo como esperábamos, sensei y yo no encontramos mucho. Kotori Hikari al parecer era una estudiante modelo desde el punto de vista de las profesoras del momento, pero pudimos encontrar unas cuantas acusaciones escritas en las que ella era señalada como una maltratadora y una farsante. El hecho de que todos los datos sobre ella en Nanamori coincidan debe significar que son verdad, pero eso del desvío de los fondos del club del té es un tema muy raro, aunque eso no me extraña en lo más mínimo.

─ ¿Y por qué no? ─ se extraña Akari.

─ Sensei tiene sus sospechas luego de averiguar todo eso, pero cree que será mejor reservar sus ideas hasta que consiga más, algo que le ayude a confirmar lo que piensa ─ la respuesta de Rise no calma a las chicas frente a ella ─. Tal vez tengamos que esperar a que esa persona que usa el agua aparezca otra vez, y entonces necesitaremos de algo que nos ayude a capturarla para averiguar más. Pero por ahora tenemos lo que tenemos.

─ ¿Sabe una cosa, presidenta? Jamás la había oído hablar tan seguido ─ las palabras de Sakurako le valieron un regaño de parte de Himawari.

─ No importa, igual no es como si acostumbrara hablar mucho ─ Rise se acerca a la sensei y toma, permiso previo, un plano que estaba todavía en desarrollo ─. Supongo que no lo saben, pero hay otra razón por la que las llamamos, y es para mostrarles este proyecto que se nos ocurrió ayer por la noche ─ las cuatro kohais miran con detenimiento los planos ─. Sensei y yo pensamos que para poder entrenar el manejo de sus poderes es necesario disponer de un sitio tranquilo en el que nadie pueda descubrirlas por accidente, pero como no hay muchos sitios así en la ciudad, podríamos crear un sitio de entrenamiento a través de tecnología virtual.

─ ¿Tecnología virtual? ─ la primera en mostrar sorpresa fue Himawari ─ ¿Quiere decir… crear un mundo de realidad virtual?

─ Exactamente. Pero no es sencillo este proyecto. Quizá consigamos terminarlo luego que inicie el invierno, y desde allí podríamos poner a prueba nuestra capacidad y cómo podríamos aprovechar nuestra imaginación para aumentar el rango de acciones.

─ ¡Cierto! Misterio lo había dicho aquella vez ─ dice Akari con el ánimo en alto ─. El verdadero límite de los poderes está en nuestra imaginación, y gracias a eso es que ella podía incluso volar usando hielo.

─ En efecto ─ Nana deja los planos que tenía en las manos y se acerca a su alumna preferida ─. Una mente amplia y bullente de ideas nos permite que incluso lo que podríamos considerar como una limitación se convierta en una infinidad de posibilidades a nuestro favor. Todo es cuestión de conocernos mejor y poner a prueba nuestros propios límites. Es así como ustedes tres podrán mejorar y ser capaces de detener a esa persona que las atacó. Y hasta podría aplicar para Furutani y Ohmuro, siempre y cuando se porten a la altura y se comprometan a trabajar juntas ─ las dos aludidas asienten un poco apenadas, recordando aquellas peleas que habían tenido antes.

La perspectiva de un mundo virtual por sí solo causaba una mayor emoción en las cuatro invitadas que cualquier otra cosa referente a los poderes. Sería sorprendente estar dentro de aquel lugar artificial y mirar las maravillas que Rise y Nana pudiesen incluir allí, e incluso podrían, más adelante, sugerir la inclusión de elementos que provean de mayor encanto a ese mundo. Akari en ese momento quería que Akane estuviera allí para ver también esos planos. Estaba segura que estaría encantada.

* * *

 **Club de entretenimiento**

─ Espero que se trate de un lugar bonito y relajante ¿Tú qué piensas, Kyouko-chan?

─ ¿De verdad lo quieres saber? ─ Akari asiente alegre ─ Nishigaki-chan y la presi dijeron que se trataría de un paraíso aislado en el que podríamos practicar con nuestros poderes, y si Hima-chan y Sakku-chan tienen los suyos, con toda seguridad también practicarán allí.

─ Sí, así es.

─ Eso me hizo pensar en algo, Akari ─ Kyouko se detiene justo en la puerta principal del club, viendo que era su oportunidad, justo antes de encontrarse con Chinatsu y Yui ─ ¿Qué te parece si, una vez que entremos por primera vez allí, hacemos una competencia tú y yo?

─ ¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices eso, Kyouko-chan?

─ Podríamos usar nuestros poderes para competir, Akari. Haremos una carrera y usaremos nuestros poderes ahí ─ responde Kyouko con palpable emoción.

─ Tal vez puedas usar tu capacidad para volar e ir más rápido, Kyouko-chan, pero mi poder de invisibilidad no podría ayudarme.

─ Nunca se sabe, Akari. Si nuestra imaginación es también nuestro límite, nuestro deber es retar esos límites para ser mejores ─ Akari sonríe ante el optimismo de Kyouko ─. Además, aquel aparato de realidad virtual estaría listo para el invierno, y para entonces podríamos haber despertado nuestros segundos poderes. Quizá eso te sea más útil para participar en una carrera.

─ Eso espero. Me gustaría tener un nuevo poder que me haga ver genial como mis senpais, y hasta podré tener más pres…

En ese momento la puerta del club se abre, y de allí sale Ayano con un rostro de decepción, cosa que cambia radicalmente al ver que el rostro de Kyouko estaba apenas a unos cuantos centímetros del suyo.

─ T-Toshino Kyouko…

─ Hola, Ayano ─ Kyouko toma de la mano a Ayano, haciendo que esta se sonroje bastante ─. Quiero decirte que la película a la que te invité será estrenada mañana, y yo ya conseguí apartar las entradas ayer, y todo gracias a la ayuda de mi madre para apartar los boletos por internet.

─ ¿D-de verdad?

─ Así es, por lo que podremos tener una cita mañana mismo.

De pronto se produce un ruido líquido detrás de la puerta, por lo que Ayano, Kyouko y Akari entran con apuro para averiguar lo que paso, y justo entonces aparecen Yui y Chinatsu, quienes ya estaban dentro de la casita del club. El ruido provino de Chitose, la cual había oído la conversación y había sufrido una hemorragia disparada en el preciso instante en que oyó la palabra "cita". Todas estaban asustadas al ver cómo había colapsado la chica de lentes.

* * *

 **Laboratorio**

Rise ingresa nuevamente con un periódico nuevo, y su rostro mostraba una gran preocupación. Nana se encontraba distraída haciendo algunos experimentos, pero pronto se da cuenta cuando Rise la llama.

─ ¿Ocurre algo, Matsumoto?

─ … ─ la presidenta le acerca el periódico a Nana, y esta lo recibe.

─ A ver… Esto parece grave… ─ Nana estaba un poco tensa al leer el titular ─. Se han escapado cuatro reos de la comisaría principal de Takaoka, y uno de ellos dejó un mensaje en que juró vengarse de la chica I por haberlos detenido… Esto es peligroso. Akaza debe tener mucho cuidado con estos sujetos si realmente van tras su cabeza.

─ …

─ ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres con…? ─ Nana se queda helada al pasar la página, viendo que en una foto aparece una firma que hace años que no había visto, y eso la hace sentir pavor ─ Ella no… ¿Otra vez va tras de mí? ¿Es que no tuvo suficiente con todas las estupideces que cometió y que le valieron la expulsión de Nanamori?

─ …

─ Se trata de alguien que estudió conmigo, Matsumoto ─ responde con la voz temblando ligeramente ─. Esa chica tenía celos de mi inventiva como científica, y ella misma quería convertirse en una insigne inventora, pero sus experimentos resultaban particularmente peligrosos, pues a ella no le interesaba en absoluto la seguridad de la gente. No me mires así, Matsumoto, que yo sí me preocupo, y especialmente me preocupo por tu seguridad ─ la presidenta se sonroja ante la manera en que se defiende la sensei ─. Para ella el avance de la ciencia y la tecnología valía perfectamente el sacrificio de otras personas si así hacía falta, pues para ella el progreso tecnológico estaba por encima del progreso humano, y eso disgustó mucho a nuestras profesoras de entonces. Ella en su momento supuso que yo había creado un nuevo invento con el que podría darle un cambio sin precedentes a la humanidad, y por ello intentó hacer que lo revelara, cuando en ese entonces estaba trabajando en los primeros prototipos de mi invento para crear esos poderes. Nunca dejaba de darme lata, aunque sé que ella no puede estar directamente enlazada con aquella persona que las atacó a ustedes. La conocí demasiado bien para saber que ella no se preocuparía por la integridad de tres chicas con poderes anormales.

─ …

─ Parece que ahora sí hay problemas, y por una simple razón ─ Nana enrolla el periódico y lo deja a un lado, y su vista se fija en su estudiante ─. La existencia de la chica I demuestra que mi invento es real, y por eso ella intentará venir por mí, y es seguro que usará a aquellos prófugos para sus fines.

* * *

 **En otro lado**

Tomoko estaba sorprendida a causa de una repentina invitación que le había hecho Akane para que hablasen en un café cercano a la universidad en que estaban estudiando. El lugar en sí era bonito a su parecer, pero a Tomoko le inquietaba la posibilidad de que Akane tuviera algo grave que decirle para incitarla a ir allí de la nada. Akane pide dos tazas de café grandes para así dar inicio a una charla que Tomoko deseaba conocer a qué se debía.

─ ¿Ocurre algo, Akane-chan? Te noto algo… tensa.

─ No es para menos, Tomoko. La verdad es que después de toda esa locura que pasó, lo he estado pensando mucho, y creo que es momento de tomar una decisión.

─ ¿Y bien? ─ Tomoko todavía no captaba lo que Akane pretendía decirle ─ Sabes que estamos en confianza. Dime lo que piensas hacer.

─ Quiero decirle mis sentimientos a Akari. No puedo seguir pretendiendo frente a ella que mis sentimientos sean solamente de hermana. No lo soporto más, Tomoko.

─ Te entiendo, Akane-chan, y quiero que sepas que cuentas con mi más sincero apoyo ─ Tomoko toma la mano de Akane para darle ánimo ─. Sé que será difícil, y que es muy probable que no salga bien por ser hermanas, pero tu decisión es sin duda un acto de valentía. Díselo en cuanto puedas, Akane-chan.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

No me lo van a creer, pero aunque no haya decidido todavía el nombre del siguiente capítulo, sí he decidido el nombre del capítulo que seguirá a aquel: "Entre el silencio y las sombras". Este capítulo tiene que ver directamente con una pequeña saga que estaré poniendo a mitad de este fic, y en el que se incluirán a las demás que tendrán también algún poder de parte de Nishigaki, y a la vez es como un guiño al fic de Mr. E's-pen _Mirakurun La batalla de dos mundos_. No daré detalles para no provocar spoilers. No soy tan miserable como para hacerle a otros lo que no quiero que me hagan a mí 😝.

Hasta otra


	14. La confesión de Akane

Nuevamente aparezco a mitad de mes para compartir un capítulo nuevo de la chica I. Que les sea de provecho esta actualización.

 **La confesión de Akane**

Ya había regresado a casa mucho antes que su pequeña hermana. Akako se encontraba plácidamente dormida en su habitación, la comida no haría falta empezarla hasta dentro de una hora si acaso, así que tendría mucho tiempo para pensar. Pero Akane no podría estar más nerviosa en ese momento. Había dicho ante Tomoko que le diría sus sentimientos a Akari, y su amiga le había dado ánimos pese a su propio sentir, pero Akane no estaba segura de haber tomado la decisión correcta.

Estando sola en la sala, Akane estaba tan pensativa y nerviosa que se había olvidado de todo lo que solía hacer en esa situación, incluyendo el dakimakura con la imagen de Akari. Realmente estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Tenía que contarle a Akari lo que sentía por ella, enfrentando así el riesgo que implicaba el dejar ver lo que dentro de ella había realmente. No quería que Akari se asustara o la odiara, pero era una posibilidad bastante grande por osar decirle la verdad, y no iba a darse el lujo de retractarse.

─ Akari… yo…

─ ¡He llegado a casa! ─ la voz de Akari saca a Akane de sus pensamientos como si de un sacudón se tratara.

Las manos de Akane repentinamente se ponen gélidas. No había tiempo para ensayar su confesión, sino que tendría que poner sus ideas a efecto en ese mismo momento. Con una sonrisa algo forzada recibe a Akari, la cual responde con una sonrisa bastante radiante y se va a su habitación para cambiarse la ropa. El momento de la verdad había llegado, y Akane se levanta lenta y pesadamente para hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

* * *

 **En la calle**

Ayano recién salía de la escuela por haberse quedado a atender los asuntos del consejo estudiantil de Nanamori. Himawari, Sakurako y Chitose también se habían quedado, pues la chica de lentes había advertido que el trabajo pendiente era demasiado como para que Ayano lo pudiese terminar antes del atardecer, y por eso le pidió ayuda a sus kohais.

Pese a que en el grupo había un ambiente alegre con variados temas de conversación, Ayano tenía la mente anclada a aquel momento en que Kyouko la invitó para ir al cine al día siguiente. En el fondo sentía que estallaría de alegría e ilusión por poder salir con aquella rubia, pero por otro lado no sabía si estaba realmente lista para dar un paso tan importante. Quería a Kyouko, pero las palabras correctas para expresarlo sencillamente no salían, y esa cita fijada no la ayudaba a aclarar sus ideas.

─ Idiota ─ suelta con un suspiro.

─ Mande ─ responde Sakurako.

─ N-no te estaba llamando, Ohmuro-san ─ Ayano estaba apenada al saberse oída ─. Sólo estaba pensando en otra idiota… Q-quiero decir…

Sakurako alza una ceja, no entendiendo lo que estaba pasando, y por su parte Himawari y Chitose notan que Ayano y Sakurako empezaban a quedarse atrás. Chitose sabía perfectamente la razón de que Ayano empezara a actuar extraño, y francamente le alegraba que pudiera tener un avance con Kyouko. Ayano rápidamente se olvida de lo que estaba diciendo, pues su mente otra vez estaba fija en Kyouko y en la cita. Sí, se le podría llamar una cita, aunque intentase negarlo.

─ " _Esfuérzate, Ayano-chan"_ ─ dice mentalmente Chitose.

─ ¿Ocurre algo? ─ dice Himawari con interés.

─ Ni idea. Sugiura-senpai está actuando raro ─ Sakurako se rasca la cabeza en señal de confusión ─ ¿Será que se siente mal? ¿Habrá comido algo que no le cayó bien?

─ No lo sé. No me parece que sea eso lo que esté pasando ─ Himawari se queda viendo fijamente a Ayano, sin que esta dejara de estar sumergida en sus pensamientos ─. Tal vez sea que algo le preocupe, algún problema personal. Supongo que no será bueno que nos metamos si ella no nos lo permite.

Sakurako sencillamente se encoje de hombros y sigue caminando al lado de Himawari, y Chitose se despide de ambas por tener que quedarse al lado de Ayano para asegurarse que no tropiece por andar distraída por la calle. Chitose comprendía mejor que nadie que su amiga estaba en un momento crucial para su relación con aquella rubia cabeza hueca, y su deber como amiga era apoyarla en todo lo posible.

* * *

 **Apartamento de Yui**

La tarde resultaba bastante apacible y no había deberes pendientes, así que Yui se sentía en confianza de empezar a jugar un rato antes de empezar a enumerar los ingredientes para empezar a cocinar. Justo estaba encendiendo la consola cuando escucha el timbre. No estaba esperando visitas, así que no sabía quién podría ser aquella persona que estaría afuera llamando. Como no podía ser de otro modo, enciende el comunicador para saber de quién se trataba.

─ ¿Sí? ¿Quién es?

─ _Mi nombre es Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn, heredero de Ísildur, señor de los Dúnedain…_

─ Pasa, Kyouko. Deja de estar diciendo tonterías ─ Yui abre la puerta en el acto, y Kyouko se muestra sorprendida.

─ ¡Increíble! ¿Cómo sabías que era yo, Yui?

─ A nadie más se le ocurriría presentarse así delante de mi puerta ─ responde Yui con cara de póquer ─ ¿Qué te trae justo ahora, Kyouko? No hay ron con pasas el día de hoy, y no sé si hayan ingredientes suficientes para que tú también comas.

─ No importa. De todos modos no voy a quedarme mucho tiempo… Un momento ¿Dijiste que no hay ron con pasas? ─ Yui asiente secamente, y Kyouko se pone a llorar al estilo anime ─ Eres mala, Yui. No has guardado ni un potecito de ron con pasas para mí.

─ Ni siquiera esperaba a que vinieras hoy ─ es la seca respuesta de Yui.

─ Bueno, igual vine para decirte que la semana que viene podríamos tratar de hacer un nuevo doujin de Mirakurun, y esta vez estoy segura que alcanzaremos un éxito de ventas sin precedentes.

─ ¡Un momento, Kyouko! ─ Yui estaba confundida por ese cambio de actitud de parte de su amiga ─ La otra vez dijiste que te costó vender las copias que habías sacado, y decías repetidas veces que toda la culpa la tenía la chica I ¿Crees que podrás vender como antes mientras la chica I siga estando de moda en el comiket?

─ Ese es el detalle que quería contarte, Yui ─ Kyouko ríe confiada, confundiendo más a Yui ─. Resulta que en mi próximo doujin incluiré a la chica I, y ambas podrían unir sus fuerzas contra una invasión masiva del imperio Giga Giga junto con Rivalun ¿No te parece una idea bastante buena?

Yui estaba completamente perdida. Si no fuera porque veía a Kyouko mover los labios, no creería que era ella quien le estaba hablando ¿Cómo es que esa chica tan fanática e infantil de pronto veía en la chica I a una maravillosa aliada, si hasta pocos días antes la veía como una rival que amenazaba la popularidad de Mirakurun? Apenas consigue acordarse de cerrar la boca. De todas las cosas fuera de contexto, y de todas las tonterías que podría haber dicho, aquello era absolutamente inesperado.

─ ¿Y cómo piensas estructurar tu doujin, Kyouko?

─ Aún no lo tengo completamente claro, pero se me han aparecido algunas imágenes absolutamente geniales que podría ir armando para crear mi historia. De ese modo podrían tener el dinero necesario para adornar el club en cuanto llegue la Navidad ¿No te parece?

─ Aún falta para que llegue ese día, pero supongo que la iniciativa es buena, y esperaré a que me digas la idea que tengas, pero acuérdate de tus deberes antes de empezar tu doujin, o de lo contrario me negaré a ayudarte en cuanto llegue el momento.

Kyouko ríe satisfecha y se adentra más en el apartamento, notando que la consola estaba encendida y le pide a Yui jugar con ella un rato. Eso sí era más propio de Kyouko, pero Yui no se sentía completamente confiada. Aún no le convencía ese razonamiento de parte de su amiga para cambiar de opinión tan bruscamente.

* * *

 **Con Chinatsu y Tomoko**

─ Entonces te quedarás en casa de Funami-san, ¿eh? ─ Tomoko estaba en ese momento acompañando a su pequeña hermana para aprovechar a comprar víveres para la cena y el desayuno del día siguiente.

─ Sí, estoy segura que podré acercarme un poco más a ella. Daré lo mejor de mí ─ Chinatsu estaba destilando ánimo, y Tomoko prácticamente la veía cubierta por un aura brillante.

─ Pues te deseo la mejor de las suertes. No te rindas sin dar la pelea ─ dice Tomoko con una amplia sonrisa.

Sí, quería darle ánimos a Chinatsu para que consiguiese conquistar a su senpai, pero la misma Tomoko no podría darse a sí misma esa energía, sabiendo que Akane no podía ser para ella. No tenía en ese momento a quién buscar, aunque por el momento le interesaba más saber qué estaría haciendo Akane. Había dicho que le diría a Akari lo que sentía, pero sabía que eso no iba a ser nada sencillo. Revelar esa clase de sentimientos a su propia hermana representaba un asunto bastante delicado, y lo más probable es que su intento no diese ningún resultado favorable, y por ello se planteaba ir más tarde a la casa de ellas para saber cómo resultaba. Quería saber si había resultado bien, la curiosidad la estaba matando.

─ Ya llegamos. Es aquí ─ Chinatsu se detiene justo en la entrada del bloque de apartamentos ─. Yui-senpai se llevará una sorpresa en cuanto vea que vine a pasar la noche a su lado.

─ Estoy segura que la sorpresa que se llevará será bastante grata ─ opina Tomoko con franco optimismo.

Ya ambas chicas se disponen a entrar, pero en ese momento ignoraban que algo increíble esta por pasar.

* * *

 **Secundaria Nanamori**

Las luces estaban apagadas por todo el edificio principal, pero para Nana y Rise eso no representaba ningún problema. Ambas estaban tan acostumbradas a andar por los pasillos de la escuela que podían ir de un lugar determinado a otro con los ojos vendados y sentirse seguras de no tropezar ni perderse. Cualquiera que oyese ese alegato de parte de ellas lo consideraría como una exageración, pero esa era su opinión. Nana y Rise seguirían adelante sin importar nada, siempre seguras de sí mismas y de sus locuras.

─ ¿Las chicas del consejo terminaron sus deberes, Matsumoto?

─ …

─ Perfecto. Y como nosotras ya terminamos aquí, supongo que podemos cerrar la escuela por esta noche. Si quieres te puedo llevar a casa en cuanto salgamos, Matsumoto.

─ … ─ Rise en ese momento tiene un intenso sonrojo que pensó que iluminaría el lugar en penumbra.

─ Tú siempre tan especial conmigo. No cabe duda que eres la mejor persona del mundo para ser mi pareja ─ dice Nana sin pensar que Rise se sonroja todavía más ─. Ya aquí no hay nada que hacer. Vámonos ya mism… ¿Qué fue eso?

Por los pasillos resuena el ruido de cosas cayéndose. Cosas metálicas. Y Nana logra ubicar la procedencia de esos ruidos en dirección a su laboratorio, y eso hace que un horrible escalofrío se haga presente en su espalda. No podía ser un ladrón, y menos en aquella dirección específica, ¿verdad?

─ …

─ Matsumoto, esto no me gusta nada. Vamos a ver qué pasa.

Las dos empiezan a correr a toda velocidad, cruzando mentalmente los dedos por que no se trate de lo que estaban sospechando. Llegan como balas hasta el laboratorio y notan que la puerta había sido rota a golpes y las luces se dejaron encendidas. Nana sentía que la respiración se le empezaba a cortar, y con profundo temor se adentra para ver el pandemónium que allí había: Varios apuntes y planos estaban tirados en el suelo, algunos de ellos pisados por botas sucias que sugieren que los ladrones habrían entrado desde los jardines; probetas y otros géneros de tubos de ensayo yacían rotos y tirados sin el más mínimo cuidado y al azar, dejando ver que el ladrón habría estado tirando las cosas a lo bruto mientras buscaba lo que pensaba robarse. Nana corre hasta un pequeño armario que estaba al fondo de su laboratorio y, tal y como se temía, encontró que el mismo había sido salvajemente forzado y su contenido había sido tirado hacia afuera, pero lo más importante era que su creador de poderes no se encontraba por ningún lado. Rise hace su máximo esfuerzo por poner las cosas que puede en orden, pero el desastre era sencillamente demasiado grande para ella sola.

─ …

─ Nos robaron, Matsumoto. Se llevaron mi invento, y ahora eso está en manos de alguien que podría usarlo para fines deshonestos ─ Nana se lleva una mano a la cabeza, empezando a sentir un agudo dolor de cabeza ─. Y creo saber de quién se trata. Fue ella… Luego de años desaparecida, parece que ha regresado del olvido y ha vuelto a poner en marcha su plan por apoderarse de mi invento… ─ sin pensarlo mucho, Nana saca su teléfono y empieza a teclear ─ Tú llama a Furutani y a Ohmuro, Matsumoto, y yo me encargo de contactar a Akaza y Toshino. Las necesitamos urgentemente, antes que esa loca se le ocurra sacar provecho del botín.

* * *

 **Con Himawari y Sakurako**

Ya en ese momento habían dejado atrás a Ayano y Chitose, pero Himawari y Sakurako todavía podrían verlas si volteaban. La cosa era que Sakurako, pese a las advertencias de Himawari, no podía controlar la curiosidad que le causaba el querer saber qué le ocurría a la vicepresidenta. El atardecer hacía que las sombras proyectadas empezaran a alargarse, ya a ese punto como para doblar la altura de la figura de la que procede, señal de que se tardaban mucho para llegar a casa. En ese momento aparece a mitad de camino Natsuko, la cual tenía consigo una bolsa con taiyakis, y al ver a sus compañeras les saluda de manera efusiva.

─ Hima-chan, Saku-chan, creí que ya ustedes estaban en casa.

─ Lo mismo te podríamos decir nosotras ─ contraataca Himawari sin ánimos de dañar.

─ Es que salí recién de mi casa para comprarme algunas golosinas. Mis padres no están en casa, así que tendré que encargarme de la cena, pero pensé que tendría tiempo suficiente para esto ¿Quieren uno? ─ Natsuko les acerca la bolsa de taiyakis a sus amigas, y estas aceptan ─ Es una lástima que no haya tiempo para invitarlas a pasar la noche en mi casa. Podría sorprenderlas con la cocina que mi madre me ha enseñado. A ella le sale una pasta fabulosa.

─ Supongo que tendríamos que dejarlo para otra oportunidad, Kotori-san ─ dice Himawari casi soltando una risita ─. Tal vez podríamos organizar una pijamada y…

En ese momento el celular de Sakurako suena, interrumpiendo a Himawari. Sakurako revisa el número que le llamaba, pero no lo reconoce, así que piensa que se trataba de un número errado, pero igual atiende la llamada.

─ Moshi moshi.

─ _Ohmuro, soy la presidenta Matsumoto_ ─ Sakurako se sorprende al oír la presentación.

─ ¡Presidenta! ¿Cómo pudiste obtener mi número?

─ _De algo que se llama expediente estudiantil, y que seguramente se te hace revisar al menos una vez por día, pero no es eso de lo que quiero hablarte…_

─ ¿La presidenta del consejo estudiantil habla? Yo creí que no ─ opina Natsuko, visiblemente confundida.

Himawari no sabía qué responderle a su amiga. La llamada de la presidenta no podía haber llegado en un peor momento, ni tampoco haber llegado al teléfono de alguien menos propicio para guardar el secreto de los poderes de Rise. La situación se torna mucho más tensa en cuanto son alcanzadas por Ayano y Chitose, y Sakurako no daba señales de darse cuenta de ellas.

─ ¿Por qué se están quedando? ¿Pasa algo? ─ dice Chitose.

─ ¿Le robaron? ¿Cómo es eso posible, presidenta? ─ dice Sakurako sumergida en su conversación, y la vez llamando la atención de sus senpais ─ Sí. Himawari está conmigo. Iremos allá a ayudar. Sí.

─ ¿Está hablando con la presidenta por teléfono? ─ Ayano no se podía creer lo que estaba haciendo Sakurako, e incluso se olvidó de Kyouko por un momento.

─ Erm, bueno… Verá… ─ Himawari no encontraba ninguna excusa aceptable, y Sakurako no hacía nada para mejorar la cosa para que quedase como una simple confusión.

─ …En un rato estamos allá ─ Sakurako cuelga la llamada y lleva su atención a la peliazul ─ ¡Himawari, alguien acaba de robar en el laboratorio de Nishigaki-sensei, y al parecer robaron el invento ese de los poderes!

─ ¿Invento? ¿Qué invento? ─ Natsuko alza una ceja inquisitiva.

─ ¿De qué están hablando? ─ dice Chitose.

Sakurako se queda pasmada, pues la presencia de sus senpais la había tomado desprevenida. Ya había sido una distracción tremenda que no tomara en cuenta a Natsuko, pero ahora no solo ella, y la misma Himawari estaba sin ninguna excusa válida para explicar aquella conversación. Era inevitable que la verdad surgiese a la luz, y Sakurako por primera vez se lamentaba de lo densa que podía ser.

* * *

 **Apartamento de Yui**

Yui conseguía su décima victoria consecutiva ante Kyouko, pero ya se estaba cansando, además que notaba que se iba haciendo tarde, así que apaga la consola, señal de que Kyouko se tenía que ir a su casa, pues había pasado demasiado tiempo, y Yui no podría comprar ingredientes a tiempo para hacer una cena para las dos. Ya Kyouko tomaba sus cosas para largarse, cuando se escucha el timbre del apartamento, extrañando a ambas.

─ ¿Quién será esta vez? ─ Yui se acerca al comunicador y toca el botón ─ ¿Diga?

─ _¡Yui-senpai! Adivina quién soy_.

Yui y Kyouko se miran mutuamente, sabiendo en el acto de quién se trataba. Kyouko se adelanta y abre la puerta, permitiendo la entrada de Chinatsu, y tras ella se encontraba Tomoko, suscitando un encuentro que se le hace curioso tanto a Tomoko como a Kyouko.

─ Buenas tardes. Sólo venía acompañando a Chinatsu mientras buscaba víveres para hacer la cena en mi casa, y por si acaso aporto con esto ─ Tomoko le ofrece a Yui una bolsa con algunas verduras y carne, y Yui lo recibe apenada.

─ No tenía que hacer eso…

─ No es ninguna molestia. Es solo para que la presencia de Chinatsu no represente ninguna molestia, si ella misma eligió las cosas a comprar.

─ ¡Onee-chan, que me avergüenzas! ─ Chinatsu se tapa las mejillas con las manos, apenada ante la reacción que pudiera tener Yui.

Por educación Yui se toma la molestia de abrir la bolsa para comprobar lo que había recibido, pero lo que ve la deja completamente azul: La peor selección de verduras y carne se encontraba allí, algunas con un aspecto tan sospechoso que Yui no creía posible sacarle ningún provecho, si algunas verduras hasta parecían cualquier cosa menos verduras, y la carne parecía haber sido arrancada del animal por algún psicópata que se creería hombre lobo o algo por el estilo. Kyouko también se aterra al comprobar la compra de Chinatsu, preguntándose cómo fue que en un principio le veía tan especial como si fuera Mirakurun. Tomoko por su parte solo sonríe tranquilamente, creyendo que lo elegido por su pequeña hermana simplemente había dejado emocionadas a las dos chicas que tenía enfrente. En ese momento suena el teléfono de Kyouko, y esta lo saca de inmediato para ver de quién se trataba.

─ D-denme un momento. Voy a atender una llamada extremadamente importante ─ dice con la voz más genial que poseía.

─ Sí, ahí habla una ejecutiva de alto nivel ─ ironiza Yui.

Kyouko sale entonces del apartamento y atiende la llamada, y Chinatsu empieza inmediatamente a hablar con Yui sobre las cosas que había traído para pasar una espectacular noche allí. Tomoko hace una reverencia a Yui a modo de despedida y se dispone a salir, viendo que Kyouko todavía estaba allí, hablando por teléfono.

─ ¿Cómo? ¿Le robaron el invento? ¿Cómo eso es posible? ─ Kyouko palidecía notoriamente, y Tomoko se estaba preocupando al verla de ese modo ─ Entonces cualquier villano podría tener fácilmente esos poderes que Akari y yo poseemos… No lo voy a permitir, Nishigaki-chan. Cuenta conmigo para detener a quien sea que lo hizo…

─ ¿Eh? ¿Los mismos poderes de Toshino-san y Akari-chan? ─ murmura Tomoko sorprendida.

─ Bueno, voy allá volando… literalmente. Dame un momento, que estaré allá ─ Kyouko cuelga la llamada y da media vuelta para irse corriendo, pero se encuentra a Tomoko mirándola fijamente ─ ¿Ehh? Oh, es solo mi sensei… Dice que me dejé un libro en su laboratorio…

─ Acabo de oír bastante, Toshino-san ─ corta Tomoko con seriedad, dejando enmudecida a Kyouko ─. Ya yo sabía desde antes de los poderes de Akari-chan, aunque no me esperaba que tú también los poseyeras ─ Kyouko estaba sorprendida por saber aquello de Tomoko, aunque la pelirrosa no le da importancia a ese estado en que estaba la rubia ─. Si está pasando algo con lo que sea que les permitió a ustedes dos tener esos poderes o lo que sean, quisiera ayudarlas en esto.

─ ¿D-de verdad? Podría ser peligroso…

─ Y ustedes dos son todavía unas niñas, y a pesar de eso se están exponiendo a algo bastante peligroso ─ el argumento de Tomoko deja sin palabras a Kyouko ─. No importa que no tenga esa clase de poderes que ustedes poseen. Si sé de esto, lo normal de mi parte es ayudar, así que dime a dónde vamos. Recuerda que no solo tú estás metida en esto. Akari-chan también corre peligro si eso hablaste con tu sensei realmente es algo malo.

Kyouko se veía sin argumento alguno. Tomoko había dado en el clavo en cada palabra que había dicho en ese momento. Tenía toda la razón, y posiblemente Akari, Rise y ella se verían en un serio aprieto si no tenían cuidado. Si Tomoko ya sabía, lo mejor sería decirle al menos lo que estaba pidiendo.

─ A la escuela. Nishigaki-chan está allá ─ Kyouko se limita a decir eso antes de empezar a correr ─. Me adelantaré, pero lo más seguro es que Nishigaki-chan se quede en el laboratorio luego que Akari y yo vayamos a resolver esto. Ella te podrá explicar más de esto.

─ Eso espero, Toshino-san.

Kyouko asiente entonces y se lanza desde la baranda que salía a la calle para empezar a volar todo lo rápido que puede a la secundaria Nanamori, aprovechando que las calles estaban vacías desde temprano por las lluvías que se venían repitiendo desde hace semanas. Tomoko solo deja pasar un par de segundos antes de regresar al apartamento para recoger algunas cosas.

─ ¿Dejaste algo, onee-chan? ─ dice Chinatsu.

─ Sí. Tengo que irme ya. Tengo que comprar las cosas para cenar en casa, y me puedo ir tranquila de saber que estás con Funami-san. Hasta mañana.

Chinatsu responde la despedida de Tomoko con un gesto de mano, y Tomoko cierra la puerta para irse corriendo de allí. Yui no veía entonces una excusa para quitarse de encima las cosas deformes y de frescor dudoso, cuando ve unas llaves al lado de la bolsa.

─ ¿Estas llaves son tuyas, Chinatsu-chan?

─ ¿Hm? ─ Chinatsu ve las llaves que Yui agarra, y ella las recibe para verlas ─ No, estas llaves son de onee-chan… ¡Oh, no! La puerta de nuestra casa está cerrada, y nuestros padres no están. Onee-chan estará en serios problemas si no tiene sus llaves. Debo ir a llevárselas.

─ Yo te acompaño ─ Yui corre al armario y se pone una chaqueta, previendo que esa noche haría mucho frío ─. Ahora vamos a seguirla antes que se pierda de vista.

Chinatsu asiente decidida, y ambas salen del apartamento a buscar a Tomoko.

* * *

 **Casa de Akari y Akane**

Akari ya había terminado de cambiarse de ropa y estaba lista para bajar a ayudar a Akane para hacer la cena, pero al abrir la puerta se encuentra precisamente con ella. Akane lucía extrañamente seria, y eso a Akari le daba un mal presentimiento.

─ ¿Onee-chan?

─ ¿Puedo pasar? ─ Akari asiente, y Akane se dispone a entrar ─ Sé que es un poco tarde, y tal vez no veas bien lo que estoy por decirte, pero hay algo que deseo decirte… Una confesión que te debo hacer.

─ ¿Una confesión?

Akane asiente quedamente, y Akari estaba curiosa. Quería saber qué pretendía decirle su hermana para estar de ese modo. La intriga rápidamente ganaba terreno en su mente.

─ Akari… No sé cómo te lo tomes… Quizá me llegues a odiar si te digo esto, pero es que no puedo seguir guardando esto por mucho más tiempo…

─ ¿De qué se trata, onee-chan? No creas que te voy a odiar, porque jamás lo haría.

Akane traga grueso. De pronto sentía que tenía la garganta seca, dificultando su habla, pero no podía permitir que eso la detuviera. Les había prometido a Tomoko y a sí misma que lo haría, y no se echaría atrás con una promesa de ese tipo.

─ Akari, quiero decir que yo… yo… ─ la inocente mirada de Akari no le ponía las cosas fáciles a Akane, sino que la hacía ponerse más y más nerviosa ─ Yo te… amo, Akari ─ esto último surgió como un susurro, por lo que Akari no alcanzó a oírlo bien.

─ No te entendí, onee-chan.

Akane aprieta los dientes, pensando que no debería ser posible que una persona pudiera causar tanta presión y miedo a otra sin darse cuenta en absoluto. Las manos se sentían frías, y su respiración se torna ligeramente agitada, pero Akane lo intenta nuevamente, rogando mentalmente que esta vez sí se haga oír por Akari.

─ Lo que dije es que te amo, Akari ─ lo dijo de un solo golpe. Ya estaba hecho.

─ Yo también, onee-chan. Eres muy especial y cariñosa, y además siempre puedo contar con tu ayuda en cualquier situación ─ la respuesta de Akari le deja en claro a Akane que no lo había comprendido como esperaba.

─ No, Akari. Sí te amo de ese modo, pero lo que dije hace un momento es sobre un amor distinto… Es uno distinto al que normalmente siente un hermano por otro… ─ Akane sentía que las palabras se le iban, dificultando nuevamente hablar correctamente, y el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo le suponía una presión mental bastante incómoda ─ Quiero decir, el amor que siento por ti, es producto de un… enamoramiento. Sí, supongo que es correcto decirlo de ese modo. Estoy enamorada de ti, Akari.

─ Onee-chan… ─ Akari abre bastante los ojos y tenía la boca ligeramente abierta.

Akane sentía por un momento que la presión disminuía, pues ahora sí sabía que había dicho lo que tenía que decir, pero dicha presión vuelve a extenderse en su interior al notar que Akari palidecía ligeramente. Eso era señal de que tenía miedo, y eso para Akane no representaba una buena reacción. No era buena sin importar qué interpretación darle. Lo siguiente era que Akari retrocede un par de pasos, y eso para Akane era otra respuesta en contra. Era entonces inevitable pensar que había hecho mal en decírselo. Cometió un error al decirle a Akari sobre sus sentimientos.

─ N-no te lo tomes a mal, Akari ─ trata desesperadamente de enmendar lo que había hecho ─. Si tú no sientes lo mismo que yo está bien. No quiero obligarte a nada, solo quería decirte esto. Por esta razón es que te dije que tal vez me odiarías.

El silencio que se hace en la habitación resulta peor que cualquier grito que hubiese emitido Akari. Akane quería llorar, viéndose rechazada por su propia hermana. Akari parecía que iba a decir algo, pero su teléfono empieza a sonar, y Akari da prioridad a la llamada, aunque la atiende justo allí, donde Akane podía escuchar de principio a fin lo que ella diría.

─ ¿Nishigaki-sensei? ¿Ocurre algo? ¿C-cómo? ─ Akari se veía claramente asustada, y Akane dedujo que algo malo estaba pasando ─ Lo entiendo. Iré allá ─ cuelga la llamada y se guarda el teléfono, y acto seguido dirige una mirada a Akane que esta no supo interpretar ─. Nishigaki-sensei tiene un problema, y es necesario que vaya allá.

─ ¿A estas horas? ¿Tú sola? ─ Akane no duda en mostrar su preocupación.

─ No estaré sola. Kyouko-chan y Matsumoto-senpai me van a ayudar. Me voy ahora.

Akane ve en cámara lenta a Akari pasando a su lado y yéndose de allí sin decir nada más. Realmente Akari no le había dicho nada respecto a su confesión, pero su gesto y su silencio fue todo lo que Akane necesitaba para entenderse no solo rechazada, sino repudiada por la decisión que había tomado. Presa de la impotencia que sentía, Akane se apoya del marco de la puerta y se deja caer lentamente, viendo hacia ninguna parte.

─ Mucho cuidado, Akari ─ se lo único que le ocurrió decir antes de hundir su rostro entre sus brazos y llorar, aun a sabiendas de que Akari ya no estaba allí para oírla.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

No todavía no comienza oficialmente el AkaxAka, pero denle un momento, que pronto comienza, se los aseguro. Una nueva batalla se acerca, y los que viene les va a resultar sorprendente, y ustedes podrán ver cómo lo será. Vuelvo para los primeros días de mayo para ofrecerles el siguiente capítulo, y mientras tanto espero que les vaya bien esperando o haciendo lo que tengan que hacer 😊.

Hasta otra


	15. Entre el silencio y lsa sombras

**Entre el silencio y las sombras**

La noche avanzaba con creciente velocidad y sustituía el anaranjado cielo de la ciudad de Takaoka, y Nana estaba dando vueltas en la entrada de la escuela, con la ansiedad comiéndosela. Rise también quería hacer algo urgente para solucionar el tremendo problema que tenían entre manos, pero era tan consciente como la sensei de que no sería bueno intentarlo ellas solas. La calle frente a la secundaria se estaba tornando casi tan oscura como los pasillos en su interior, pero fácilmente pudieron distinguir a Kyouko acercándose volando a toda velocidad. Era la primera de las chicas que estaban esperando, y ahora faltaban tres.

─ ¿Cómo es eso que robaron el invento de Nishigaki-chan? ¿Cómo pasó? ─ dice Kyouko apenas toca el suelo.

─ Precisamente eso, Toshino ─ es Nana quien se adelanta a responder ─. Mi invento ha caído en manos desconocidas y potencialmente perversas, y lo peor es que creo saber quién hizo esto.

─ ¿Hm? ¿Y quién fue, según?

─ Una antigua compañera de clases y rival con sazón de enemiga ─ Nana se aprieta las sienes, pues pensar en todo ello le provocaba dolor de cabeza ─. Esa chica siempre ha estado convencida de que el progreso de la humanidad depende del avance de la ciencia a cualquier costo. Todo comenzó a raíz de que su familia solía ser estudiosa de la historia bélica de la humanidad, y ella terminó conectando las guerras con el avance y la innovación, por lo que se hizo a la idea de que los sacrificios, más que soportables, son justos y necesarios, aun si esos sacrificios incluyen vidas.

─ Eso suena… perturbador ─ Kyouko hace una mueca de desagrado, cosa comprensible para Nana y Rise ─ ¿Dónde están Akari, Hima-chan y Sakku-chan? ¿Cuándo empezamos con la misión de rescate?

─ Tenemos que esperar a que las demás vengan. No podremos hacer esto nosotras solas ─ responde Rise ─. Akaza y nosotras dos iremos directamente a buscar el invento de sensei, y Furutani, Ohmuro y sensei nos ayudarán localizando el invento.

─ ¿Localizarlo? ¿Cómo?

─ Afortunadamente implanté en mi invento un localizador por GPS, así que no será complicado ubicarlo para rescatarlo ─ Nana hace una seña a Kyouko para que la siguiese al interior de la escuela ─. Luego de la situación de esa misteriosa chica que las atacó esa noche, pensé que sería mejor tomar todas las medidas de precaución posibles para mantener a salvo mi invento. No solo para impedir que ella lo encuentre, sino también para prevenir que cualquiera lo obtuviese de forma accidental, y es que en cierto modo ella tiene razón: los poderes adquiridos por una persona mala pueden convertirse en armas que traerían desgracias a las personas, y por eso es que es mejor hacernos a la idea de que la gente no está preparada para esto…

Rise en ese momento se detiene, notando que al doblar la esquina empiezan a aparecer Himawari y Sakurako, pero ellas no estaban solas, pues tras ellas iban Chitose, Ayano y Natsuko. Rise abre bastante los ojos al darse cuenta de que el secreto del invento de Nana ya no iba a ser tan secreto.

─ Supongo que debí llamar primero a Furutani…

* * *

 **En otra parte**

Akari estaba corriendo como podía rumbo a la escuela, pero su mente vagaba sin un rumbo fijado. La confesión que había hecho su hermana la había descolocado completamente. Estaba tan inmersa en un mundo ajeno al real que casi tropieza con Tomoko cuando esta aparece a mitad de camino. Ambas se sorprenden por aquel encuentro tan casual entre ambas.

─ ¿Akari-chan? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿También te llamaron por el robo en tu escuela?

─ ¿Eh? ¿Cómo es que lo sabes? ─ se sobresalta Akari.

─ Toshino-san me contó lo que pasó, aunque estaba demasiado apurada como para dar detalles. En todo caso quisiera ir para ayudar, pues ya sabía que de alguna manera ibas a quedar implicada.

Akari solo asiente en respuesta a lo señalado por Tomoko, y ambas prosiguen su carrera hasta la escuela, procurando llegar lo antes posible para saber a detalle lo ocurrido, cuando Tomoko saca cierto tema del que se había acordado.

─ ¿Akane-chan habló contigo? ─ Akari se detiene de golpe, y Tomoko también frena para mirar su reacción ─ ¿Tan mal fue? ¿Qué te dijo Akane-chan?

─ ¿Tú lo sabías, Tomoko-san? ─ Akari baja lentamente la vista, cosa que no le gustó nada a Tomoko ─ Ella… Ella me dijo que me amaba… Me dijo que estaba enamorada de mí…

Era exactamente lo que Tomoko esperaba que Akane le dijera a Akari, pero la reacción de aquella niña la extrañaba muchísimo. Le hacía pensar que las cosas habían terminado muy mal ¿Acaso Akari le sintió desprecio a Akane por ello?

─ ¿Qué le dijiste?

─ Ese es el punto, no le dije nada ─ la voz de Akari mostraba inseguridad y temor ─. Me asusté cuando onee-chan me confesó sus sentimientos, y acabé usando la llamada de Nishigaki-sensei como excusa para huir. Me entró miedo cuando onee-chan me contó lo que sentía, y ahora mismo estoy confundida.

─ ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Por qué estás confundida, Akari-chan?

─ Siento que fui mala por no responder a lo que me dijo onee-chan, pero sigo asustada, y no sé lo que debo hacer o decir. Siento que podría arruinarlo todo si vuelvo a casa, y por ello siento miedo también.

─ Akari-chan… ─ Tomoko mira fijamente a Akari y pasa una mano por su hombro, logrando que alzase otra vez la vista ─ Sé que no es fácil esto, pero tarde o temprano deberás encarar a Akane-chan y darle una respuesta. Ella es bastante sensible, y seguramente se habrá tomado muy mal que no le dijeras nada.

Eso Akari no lo había pensado. Estaba tan inmersa en sus dudas y temores que no se le había ocurrido que Akane también lo habría pasado muy mal luego del evidente esfuerzo que hizo para hablarle con sinceridad. Eso había sido injusto de su parte, y Akari se estaba sintiendo peor que antes. Sin embargo, Tomoko no quería que Akari se mortificara por aquello, así que la anima a seguir el camino hasta la secundaria Nanamori. Ninguna de las dos se imaginaba que más atrás se hallaban Yui y Chinatsu, siguiendo el rastro de Tomoko, completamente extrañadas por saber la ruta que estaba tomando Tomoko.

─ ¿Qué es esto? Este no es el camino a tu casa, Chinatsu-chan ─ manifiesta Yui con preocupación, aunque Chinatsu estaba en peor situación que su senpai.

─ ¿Qué piensa hacer onee-chan tomando esta ruta? Esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que había dicho que haría… Un momento ─ Chinatsu señala en dirección a su hermana, ya logrando tenerla en su campo de visión ─ ¿Esa no es Akari-chan?

─ ¿Akari? ¿Y qué hace ella aquí?

* * *

 **Secundaria Nanamori**

─ ¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí? ─ dice Ayano al entrar en el laboratorio de Nishigaki ─ Pareciera que por aquí pasó una estampida…

─ Quizá haya sido así, pero lo importante es que nos robaron ─ suspira Nana al saber que ahora tendría que dar explicaciones, a sabiendas de que Natsuko, Ayano y Chitose no se enteraban de lo ocurrido ─. Ocurre que varios días atrás conseguí terminar un invento que me había robado el sueño hace años, y en el proceso Akaza y Matsumoto fueron dotadas con el poder que otorga mi invento.

─ ¿Poderes? ¿Qué poderes? ─ se extraña Chitose.

─ Poderes sobrehumanos ─ la aparición de Kyouko asusta a Ayano y Chitose ─. Yo también tengo de esos poderes, aunque los conseguí de una manera un poco distinta. El caso es que obtuvimos unas habilidades sobrehumanas y ahora tenemos que buscar a quienes robaron el invento de Nishigaki-chan antes de que consigan tener sus propios poderes.

─ Eso no pies ni cabeza, Toshino Kyouko…

En respuesta a las palabras de Ayano, Kyouko se eleva sobre el suelo casi medio metro, da algunas vueltas a una velocidad sobria y vuelve a posarse en el suelo, dejando sin habla a Ayano y Chitose. Natsuko por su parte también mostraba sorpresa, pero se enfocaba más en escuchar a Himawari y Sakurako.

─ ¿Ustedes no tienen esos mismos poderes?

─ Pues no, aunque Nishigaki-sensei nos había ofrecido darnos habilidades como esas si mostrábamos ser de confianza en cierto caso que tenemos entre manos ─ responde Himawari ─. Realmente sentimos tener que esconder este secreto, Kotori-san, pero es que…

─ No tienes que explicarme nada, Hima-chan. Sé que este es el típico dilema por el que pasan los superhéroes. Siempre deben mantener su identidad entre las sombras para prevenir riesgos ─ Himawari y Sakurako sonríen ante la muestra de comprensión de Natsuko ─. Pero supongo que ahora eso es un detalle menor, pues si realmente un grupo de malvivientes llega a hacerse con poderes así, la ciudad entera estará bajo un tremendo peligro.

─ Y ahora que lo sabes, ¿qué harás? ─ dice Sakurako.

─ Pues ayudarlas, obviamente ─ las dos chicas del consejo estudiantil alzan una ceja en reacción a las palabras de Natsuko ─. No sé en qué podría yo serles de utilidad, pero no puedo permanecer indiferente si sé que mis amigas están metidas en algo tan serio. Cuenten conmigo para lo que sea.

─ ¡Eso suena genial, Natsu-chan! ─ reacciona Sakurako ─ Seremos unas grandiosas guerreras de la justicia y la verdad, ya lo vas a ver.

─ Pero para que eso pase primero deberíamos rescatar el invento de Nishigaki-sensei ─ el razonamiento de Himawari no consigue una respuesta válida de parte de Sakurako ─. Aún falta que venga Akaza-san. Me pregunto qué la estará…

─ ¡Sentimos llegar tarde! ─ Akari finalmente hace acto de presencia junto con Tomoko, sorprendiendo a todas las demás con excepción de Kyouko.

─ ¿Hmm? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? ─ dice Tomoko extrañada al notar que todas la miraban ─ Vamos, que si todas ustedes saben lo de la chica I y los poderes esos, también comprenderán que esto es arriesgado para que unas jovencitas tomen las riendas por sí solas.

─ Supongo que tienes razón, y agradezco que vengas a ayudarnos ─ dice Nana acercándose a Tomoko ─. Bueno, si están todas aquí…

─ ¡Onee-chan, ya te alcanzamos! ─ esta vez llegan Yui y Chinatsu, y Nana suspira algo fastidiada.

─ A este paso este secreto va a ser de todo menos secreto.

* * *

 **En otro salón**

─ Supongo que tendré que explicar desde el comienzo lo que está pasando, para que nadie se quede perdida en esta situación ─ Nana se aclara la garganta antes de seguir, y la mayoría de las chicas presentes le dan toda su atención ─. Hace años, cuando yo estaba estudiando aquí, intenté crear un invento con el propósito de incrementar mis habilidades científicas y académicas, aunque a la larga el resultado fue un dispositivo que dota a las personas de habilidades extraordinarias ligadas a las capacidades y mentalidad de estas, dícese poderes si así lo prefieren. El caso es que pude terminar mi desarrollo hace relativamente poco, pero a raíz de un accidente Akaza consiguió el poder para hacerse invisible ─ esta vez las chicas recién llegadas miran a Akari, y esta se ruboriza ante esa atención ─. También Matsumoto y Toshino han obtenido poderes especiales, y ya ellas les explicarán en su momento si les interesa saberlo. Resulta que hace poco mi invento ha sido robado de su lugar en mi laboratorio, y eso significa en terrible riesgo, en virtud del potencial que implica que una persona con malas intenciones consiga manipular esos poderes...

─ Y por esa razón es que intentamos llamar a Akaza y Toshino ─ continúa Rise, sorprendiendo a las estudiantes que no sabían que podía hablar de forma audible ─. Furutani y Ohmuro también estaban enteradas de esto, y por eso también las llamamos para que nos brindase apoyo.

─ ¿Y cómo podría ser ese apoyo? ─ objeta Yui ─ Sería comprensible que intenten darle poderes a Ohmuro-san y Furutani-san, pero si el aparato aquel fue robado, entonces eso no es posible.

─ Una muy buena observación, Funami-senpai ─ interviene Natsuko ─. Si las cosas son tal cual lo dicen ustedes, solo Akari-chan, Kyouko-senpai y la presidenta podrían hacer algo para recuperar aquella cosa de la que hablan.

─ Pero todavía existe la alternativa de crear otro aparato como ese ─ propone Chitose ─ Si Nishigaki-sensei crea otro aparato como ese, rápidamente podría haber ayuda para Akaza-san, Toshino-san y la presidenta, y de ese modo será más sencillo detener a los criminales que hicieron esto al laboratorio.

─ Suena bien, Ikeda, pero es más complejo que eso ─ responde Nana ─. Para crear un nuevo aparato requiere tiempo que no tenemos, y además haría falta ponerlo a prueba para confirmar que funcione. Por ahora será mejor que recabemos datos que nos hagan falta mientras Akaza, Toshino y Matsumoto detienen a quien sea que haya robado mi invento.

─ Parece que no hay opción, pero me sigue sorprendiendo todo esto ─ opina Ayano.

─ ¿Tú ya sabías de esto, onee-chan? ─ Chinatsu se queda mirando fijamente a Tomoko.

─ Fue por accidente que me enteré, y le prometí a Akane-chan que no le diría nada a nadie ─ responde Tomoko.

─ ¿No saben dónde está el ladrón de su invento, Nishigaki-sensei? ─ interviene Akari, logrando centrar nuevamente el tema.

─ El GPS de mi invento ya ha arrojado lecturas, y tal parece que tienen que ir a esta dirección ─ Nana le pasa un pequeño mapa a Kyouko y Akari, y allí ven la dirección exacta a la que debían ir ─. Sé que ustedes son las únicas que pueden hacer algo para detener al ladrón de mi invento, pero quiero advertirles que tengan mucho cuidado. Si esa persona, o personas, ha conseguido obtener algún poder, sea cual sea, será bastante peligroso tratar con él. Vayan con cautela y procuren detener al ladrón lo más rápido que puedan sin arriesgarse demasiado.

Akari, Kyouko y Rise asienten y salen del laboratorio para dar cumplimiento a su misión. Nana sigue a las tres chicas, y tras ella va el resto del grupo para desearle suerte al trío. Justo antes de alzar vuelo de la mano de Kyouko, Rise saca tres máscaras para poder proteger sus identidades, y Kyouko y Akari se las ponen sin falta alguna.

─ Akari-chan ─ la mencionada voltea a ver a Tomoko, la cual luce preocupada ─. Prométeme que saldrás bien de esto, y que en cuanto todo termine irás a aclarar las cosas con Akane-chan.

─ Tomoko-san… ─ Akari entristece por un breve instante, pero luego vuelve a mirar a Tomoko, consiguiendo algo de determinación en su mirada ─ D-de acuerdo. Yo tampoco quiero que ella esté triste. No sé qué podré decirle, pero espero que se me ocurra algo para cuando regrese.

Tomoko sonríe ligeramente y ve a las tres chicas alejarse volando a toda velocidad. Nana regresa su atención al grupo, tratando de idear algo para poder ayudar.

─ ¿Ahora qué? ─ dice Natsuko.

─ Tenemos que averiguar quién está detrás de esto ─ responde la sensei ─. Esta operación de saqueo de mi laboratorio no fue una casualidad. Alguien debió filtrar información para hacer esto posible, y por eso tenemos que averiguarlo, aunque tengo una idea de quién fue...

─ ¡Sensei, mire allá! ─ Sakurako señala a unos matorrales cercanos a la escuela, y Nana se sorprende al ver lo que allí se encontraba.

No era capaz de creer lo que ante ella estaba, incluso cuando se acercó y tomó con sus propias manos lo que allí yacía semiescondido. Era parecido a su invento, pero el aspecto externo era sutilmente diferente, además que su cobertura metálica lucía más desgastada. Ese aparato tenía que ser la versión de su invento que había sido creada por la encapuchada, y Nana de pronto voltea a mirar en varias direcciones, pretendiendo encontrar algo inusual en los alrededores, pero no ve nada. Su sorpresa, más que imponente, se alzaba inextinguible al saber lo que eso significaba.

─ Nos está ayudando… Esa chica, sea quien sea, nos está ayudando ─ Nana se queda un rato mirando el invento, y luego lleva su atención al resto del grupo ─. Parece que tenemos una esperanza ─ las alumnas alzan la mirada extrañadas, y Tomoko también muestra su curiosidad ─ ¿Quién está dispuesta a ayudar a Matsumoto y las demás en este caso?

* * *

 **Con Akari, Kyouko y Rise**

La velocidad a la que las tres volaban era tremenda, pero a su parecer no iban lo bastante rápido. La posibilidad de que el ladrón obtuviera sus poderes resultaba aterradora, y por eso no querían permitir que algo así sucediera. El sitio indicado por Nana se encontraba en el techo de un altísimo edificio en la zona urbana de la ciudad. A menos que el ladrón adquiriese el mismo poder de Kyouko para volar, tendría que contar con un helicóptero u otro vehículo volador para llegar a ese punto en tan poco tiempo, pero aun ese detalle no era tan importante para las tres.

Al llegar al lugar, las tres se sorprender al encontrar a una persona encapuchada y con su rostro cubierto por una máscara negra. El parecido con Misterio era abrumador, y Kyouko da el primer paso, obviamente extrañada.

─ ¿Misterio? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Acaso vienes a detenernos?

La persona frente a ellas no responde nada, dejándolas con el suspenso. Era bastante raro eso para empezar, y más cuando esa persona aparecer varias esferas de agua que se comprimen hasta convertirse en balas, y seguidamente las lanza a las chicas. La pelea había empezado, y el enemigo parecía ser el más temido por las chicas.

 _(Tema de pelea: Alive – de Stria)_

Las chicas consiguen esquivar las balas, y seguidamente Rise responde con una explosión sónica que la persona encapuchada consigue esquivar con gran agilidad. Kyouko se acerca volando para detenerle, y en el proceso esquiva nuevas balas de agua que esa persona lanza sin ninguna piedad. Algo no estaba bien, estaba completamente fuera de lugar. Misterio obviamente solía acaparar la iniciativa en ofensiva, pero esta persona, por mucho que se le pareciera en su indumentaria, distaba horrores del estilo de ataque, pues sus ataques, erráticos pero devastadores, mostraban una mayor intencionalidad de causar daño, de atravesarlas sin ninguna contemplación, y Kyouko estaba confundida ante ese detalle.

─ ¿Quién eres tú? ¡Tú no eres Misterio, así que deja de imitarla y dinos quién demonios eres!

Esa persona sigue sin responder en absoluto, haciendo que Kyouko empezara a perder los estribos. Akari aprovecha que no había sido notada y se hace invisible para acercarse al enemigo de forma sigilosa, y Rise iba a su lado para llevar a cabo su ataque por sorpresa. El plan consigue dar resultado, pues la persona encapuchada permanece con su atención fija en Kyouko hasta que Akari y Rise ya estuvieron lo bastante cerca, y entonces Rise emplea su explosión sónica para aturdirle.

Kyouko ríe confiada al ver que Akari y Rise hicieron bien su parte, pero la pelea apenas estaba dando comienzo. La oscuridad había alcanzado su máximo punto en cuanto desaparecen los últimos y agónicos rayos de sol que teñían el cielo de un intenso rojo sangre, y ahora el cielo presentaba un uniforme negro carente de estrellas. Eso limitaba también la vista de Kyouko, Akari y Rise, cosa que aprovechó el enemigo para lanzar balas de agua que a las chicas les cuesta mucho esquivar. Akari llegó a ver una de esas balas rozarle la máscara al intentar esquivarla, y debido a ello la máscara termina volando de su rostro, aunque no sale demasiado lejos de su alcance. Kyouko se lanza al vuelo y le da una patada al objetivo, pero este consigue protegerse con los brazos.

─ ¡Muéstrate, cobarde! ¡Deja de imitar a Misterio de esa forma tan patética! ─ exige Kyouko lanzando varios golpes que su adversario apenas consigue bloquear.

Mientras tanto, Akari logra recuperar su máscara, pero este termina haciéndose pedazos a causa del golpe que había sufrido al volarse del rostro de la pelirroja. Eso no era para nada bueno, pues eso la dejaba en una situación bastante comprometida, así que trata de retroceder para impedir que su rostro quedara en evidencia. Rise ataca para doblegar la posición de aquella persona misteriosa, pero este consigue bloquear las explosiones con varios muros de agua superpuestos unos sobre otros, logrando esta vez salvarse de sus efectos. A primera vista lucía como una pelea sencilla, pues el misterioso personaje retrocede a medida que Rise y Kyouko atacaban, y Akari se preparaba para capturarle desde atrás, pero el objetivo se da cuenta del intento de Akari, voltea a verle sin su máscara, y repentinamente el enemigo se hace invisible, dejando sorprendidas a las tres chicas

─ ¿Q-qué significa esto? ¿En qué momento le robó sus poderes a Akari? ─ dice Kyouko con los ojos muy abiertos.

─ Esa persona ni siquiera me tocó, e incluso puedo usar mis poderes ─ dice Akari probando a hacer invisible su mano, lográndolo.

─ ¿Ahora puede usar los poderes de los demás sin necesidad de robarlos, o es que usa el agua y la invisibilidad? ─ objeta Rise frunciendo el ceño.

Akari y Kyouko miran a su alrededor, tratando de hallar el paradero de esa persona que consiguió hacerse invisible, pero no dan con su rastro por ningún lado. Rise también estaba pendiente, pero también trataba de analizar lo que estaba pasando. Algo no estaba bien en todo aquello ¿Por qué esa persona no usó la invisibilidad, o intentó usar el poder de ella o Kyouko antes de tener que lidiar con tantos ataques y retroceder por la fuerza? Ella también estaba convencida de que esa persona, sea quien sea, no era la misma que tantos problemas les había causado a las tres en aquel encuentro, pero eso no hacía sino aumentar la incertidumbre y la rareza de la pelea ¿De quién se trataba, y qué es lo que realmente podía hacer? De pronto la respuesta llega a ella, y Rise mira con un rostro de terror a sus kohais.

─ ¡AKAZA, HAZTE INVISIBLE AHORA MISMO!

─ ¿Eh? ─ se asusta Akari.

─ ¡TÁPATE EL ROSTRO Y HAZTE INVISIBLE! ¡ESA PERSONA TIENE EL PODER DE…!

De pronto Rise recibe un fuerte golpe que la derriba, dejando aterradas a Akari y Kyouko. En ese momento Akari hace caso a lo que dice la presienta y se hace invisible, y en el acto aquella persona misteriosa se hace visible, justo a un lado de Rise mientras le despojaba de la máscara. Kyouko se lanza enfadada hacia esa persona para atacarla, pero una explosión sónica detiene sus pasos, por lo que retrocede de manera forzada. Akari se asusta al ver que aquella persona también estaba usando los poderes de la presidenta, y al ver a Kyouko aturdida, concluye que tendría que avanzar por su propia cuenta para solucionar lo que estaba pasando. Desgraciadamente acaba haciendo más ruido del que quisiera al pisar un charco al intentar avanzar, y esa persona responde a su avance con una explosión que derriba y deja desorientada a Akari, quien todavía lograba mantener su invisibilidad. Kyouko intenta atacar nuevamente, pero la persona encapuchada lanza varias explosiones hasta que la deja contra la pared, y entonces avanza con paso salvaje y golpea en el rostro a la rubia y la sostiene por el cuello contra la pared, evidentemente empezando a estrangularla.

─ ¡Kyouko-chan! ─ Akari avanza con desesperación y embiste a aquella persona, logrando que la soltara.

Rise por su parte consigue levantarse con cierta dificultad y trata de usar sus explosiones para alejar más a aquel enemigo, pero su aturdimiento hace que falle su intento, y la explosión casi termina dándole a Akari, y el resultado obviamente no resulta favorable.

El enemigo lanza golpes al aire, pues Akari seguía siendo invisible, pero la pelirroja consigue mantener la distancia para impedir daños mayores. Kyouko por su lado consigue recuperar la consciencia y se sostiene la cabeza mientras tose un par de veces, evidentemente adolorida por el daño recibido. Viendo que esa persona intentaba golpear a Akari, Kyouko alza rápidamente vuelo y ataca desde arriba, pero un escudo de agua detiene su avance y atrapa su mano. Ahora estaba vulnerable, y la persona encapuchada aprovecha la oportunidad para lanzarla fuertemente al suelo, para horror de Akari y Rise.

─ ¡Kyouko-chan!

─ ¡Toshino!

Kyouko termina rodando por el oscuro suelo, ahora completamente inconsciente. Temiendo lo peor, Akari y Rise atacan con fuerza a aquel enemigo, el cual reacciona escudándose varias veces con agua, pues no le dejan la opción de usar las explosiones de Rise.

─ ¡Toma esto, monstruo! ─ Akari le da una zancadilla a aquel enemigo misterioso para que perdiera la estabilidad de su defensa.

Rise aprovecha y ataca con sus explosiones, logrando darle al sujeto, y este impacta contra la pared. Akari busca en ese momento algo para atar a ese enemigo, pero no da con nada que pudiera serle de utilidad. Como no tenía entonces otra opción, Akari agarra por los brazos a su enemigo y consigue inmovilizarle. Rise saca unos listones de su bolsillo y se los pasa a Akari para atarle las manos mientras estuviese inconsciente, y así ya podían dar por terminada la pelea.

─ Akaza, ve a ver cómo está Toshino ─ ordena Rise, y Akari le hace caso.

Mientras Akari trata entonces de despertar a Kyouko, Rise se apresura para quitarle la capucha y la máscara a esa persona que había intentado hacerles daño, encontrándose con el rostro de un hombre, el cual se notaba sonriendo sádicamente.

─ Ahora veo qué estaba mal ─ dice Rise con los ojos entrecerrados por la furia ─. Tú eres uno de los cuatro reos que se habían escapado.

─ ¿Qué dijo? ─ se exalta Akari con la cabeza de Kyouko en sus piernas.

─ Akaza, resulta que ayer se escaparon cuatro personas de las celdas de la comisaría, y resulta que todos ellos habían sido atrapados por ti ─ Akari se queda mirando con los muy abiertos a su senpai.

─ ¿Fue uno de ellos? ¿Pensaba vengarse?

─ Así es, enana estúpida ─ habla finalmente el sujeto ─. Nuestra empleadora fue bastante amable al seleccionarnos y ayudarnos a huir para que pudiésemos vengarnos. Debo admitir que no me creí lo de los poderes, pero realmente han sido una sensación.

─ ¿Y tenías que dañar a mis amigas? ─ Akari estaba molestándose en serio, cosa que la propia Rise jamás había visto.

─ Me da igual, chica I. Con un poco más de suerte las hubiera asesinado a las tres ─ el sujeto tenía los ojos desorbitados y una sonrisa absolutamente perturbadora.

─ ¿Quién es tu empleadora? ¿Dónde está? ─ empieza a exigir Rise.

─ Tú te puedes ir al infierno. Jajajaja.

─ ¡Toshino Kyouko!

Akari y Rise se sobresaltan al ver que Ayano aparece entrando por la puerta de la azotea, y tras ella aparecen también Chitose, Sakurako, Himawari, Natsuko, Tomoko, Chinatsu y Yui. Rise se siente aliviada de ver que las chicas habían llegado, y más todavía al ver llegar a Nishigaki-sensei.

─ ¡Infórmame, Matsumoto! ─ dice Nana nada más llegar.

─ Se han hecho con los poderes, sensei ─ responde Rise con seriedad y sin falta ─. Tal parece que el invento no está aquí, pero tenemos a uno de los implicados, quien nos ha confirmado que alguien les ha ayudado a escapar.

Las estudiantes se asustan al ver la cara del sujeto, el cual hace gestos perturbadores por simple diversión. Ayano deja aquello de lado y corre desesperada al ver que Kyouko yacía tirada en el suelo, con su cabeza reposando en las piernas de Akari.

─ ¡Toshino Kyouko! ¡Despierta, Kyouko!

─ ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ─ Yui tampoco oculta su preocupación por la rubia.

─ Kyouko-chan… Kyouko-chan… Ella intentó defenderme ─ Akari empieza a llorar ─. Ese salvaje la golpeó con mucha fuerza, y tengo un rato intentando despertarla… No pude evitarlo, Yui-chan, Sugiura-senpai… Ha sido mi culpa…

─ Déjenme ver ─ Nana ausculta a Kyouko detenidamente, y Akari, Yui y Ayano la miran expectantes ─. No se preocupen, sólo está desmayada. No hay daños graves o irreversibles, pero lo mejor será llevarla a la enfermería para que descanse. Al parecer se ha llevado un buen golpe en la cabeza.

─ ¿Kyouko-senpai podrá despertar pronto? ─ se acerca Chinatsu, también preocupada.

─ Sí, pero será mejor dejarla descansar por lo pronto.

Akari suspira más aliviada, pero sentía que todo su cuerpo temblaba por el terror vivido al pensar que Kyouko pudiese haber terminado peor. Intenta levantarse para ver a aquel criminal, pero las piernas le fallan y cae sobre sus rodillas, preocupando a Yui y Chinatsu.

─ ¿Estás bien, Akari?

─ ¡Akari-chan!

La pelirroja no responde de inmediato. Su enfoque visual se pierde por varios segundos, causándole una desorientación tremenda. Se sentía terriblemente mareada, y la causa resulta más que obvia.

─ ¿Qué te pasó, Akaza? ¿Te sientes mal? ─ Nana ayuda a Akari a levantarse, dejando a Kyouko en manos de Ayano, la cual no dejaba de llorar, y Chitose le daba unas palmadas para consolarla.

─ Fue mi culpa, sensei ─ responde Rise ─. Perdí el sentido por un momento, y parece que la afecté con una de mis explosiones.

─ Sen… sei… ─ Akari giraba vagamente la vista, pero apenas conseguía enfocar.

─ Si esto es así, pues parece que Akaza también deberá ser llevada a la enfermería ─ concluye Nana con pesar ─. Esto es malo, pues sin Toshino ni Akaza, Matsumoto es la única que queda que sabe controlar con experticia sus poderes, y esto apenas empieza.

─ Todavía no… sensei ─ Akari se sostiene débilmente del agarre de Nana ─. Quiero saber por qué ese hombre está aquí, y cómo exactamente obtuvo aquellos poderes.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Como pueden ver, todavía no les he dejado señas de qué nuevos poderes tienen las demás, pero para el próximo capítulo sí los revelaré, así que no se preocupen. Vuelvo pronto, muy pronto, ya lo verán.

Hasta otra


	16. Un lapso para el desastre

**Un lapso para el desastre**

El criminal que había sido detenido seguía atrapado por las cuerdas usadas por Akari, y además la propia Rise le tapa los ojos, cosa que las demás chicas no comprendían.

─ Presidenta, no creo que ese hombre logre escapar para delatar nuestra identidad ─ dice Chitose.

─ No es eso lo que me preocupa ─ responde Rise, asustando a varias chicas que no se acostumbraban a su voz ─. La verdad es que no me preocuparía tanto si el escape de él fuese el único riesgo, incluso lo veo como un factor casi irrelevante. Hay algo más que es mucho más importante, y es la razón para impedirle la vista.

─ ¿A qué se refiere? ─ se extraña Sakurako.

─ El poder de este sujeto. En nuestra pelea pude analizar su habilidad en base a sus acciones y las circunstancias en que actuaba, y resulta que, aparte de usar el agua como lo hacía aquella chica que nos atacó, también puede copiar los poderes de otras personas ─ las chicas se asustan al pensar en lo que Rise había revelado ─. Pero este poder tiene una serie de detalles que lo hacen muy endeble: Necesita primero ver el rostro de la persona a la que desea copiar, y además debe conocer el poder que posee, de modo que parece que no puede copiar los poderes de alguien que no los tenga o que no sepa que los posea, y tampoco puede hacerlo si no puede ver directamente el rostro de su objetivo.

─ Eso es increíble, presidenta ─ se sorprende Natsuko ─. Un poder y un rostro para así activar sus poderes… Supongo que podríamos apodar a este sujeto como "Kira", ¿verdad? ─ todas las chicas se quedan mirando a Natsuko, y esta se ruboriza un poco por lo avergonzada que empieza a sentirse ─ E-eso lo sé porque Chitose-senpai me lo mostró aquella vez que me la encontré en el comiket, y francamente me interesó mucho.

─ No importa. A mí también me parece muy apropiado el apodo ─ opina Rise ─. Pero ahora hay algo más importante que me gustaría saber ─ mira fijamente al criminal, el cual sacudía su cabeza, intentando quitarse la venda de los ojos ─ ¿Dónde está la persona que te dio esos poderes? ¿Qué es lo que quiere con el invento de sensei?

El criminal sólo se ríe en respuesta a las interrogantes de Rise, empezando a hacerla molestar. A las demás también les parecía irritante aquella risa, cargada de burla y desprecio. Nana llega hasta el criminal ayudando, junto con Tomoko, a que Akari camine hasta ese sujeto.

─ ¿Qué se te hace gracioso? ─ dice Nana con dureza.

─ Ustedes, obviamente. Son tan patéticas que no puedo evitar reír ─ el criminal sonreía ampliamente, exhibiendo sus amarillos e irregulares dientes ─. Da igual lo que les diga. Es muy tarde para recuperar ese aparato, pues mi empleadora tiene grandiosos planes con él.

─ ¿Qué planes? ¿Quién es tu empleadora? ─ Nana se esforzaba por no soltar a Akari, pues la desesperación la empujaba a agarrar a aquel hombre por el cuello.

─ No diré nada. Mis poderes son demasiado grandiosos, y por estos vale la pena quedarme callado.

Nana chasquea la lengua con frustración. Era obvio que no podrá sacarle nada a aquel personaje si no tenía un buen plan. El problema era que no se le ocurría nada para hacerlo hablar, y además le desesperaba pensar lo que podría pasar con su invento en manos perversas. Ni siquiera sabía si todavía estaban a tiempo para salvar el aparato. Lo que la sensei no veía en ese momento era que el criminal la había localizado guiándose por su oído, y a partir de ello hace fluir a nivel del suelo una línea de agua para así atacarla. Increíblemente quien se da cuenta del intento es Sakurako, la cual interviene corriendo y toma una mano de Akari y con la otra mano agarra el rostro del sujeto.

─ ¿Qué estás haciendo, Ohmuro? ─ se sorprende Nana.

─ Pues uso el poder que me dio, sensei ─ responde Sakurako.

El criminal no entendía lo que Sakurako estaba diciendo, pero igual intenta usar la línea de agua para atacar a Nana, pero el agua detiene completamente su movimiento, y además su capacidad de percibir el acto de sus poderes desaparece completamente, desconcertándolo.

─ Tú… ¿Qué acabas de hacerme, perra?

─ ¡Te tendrás que lavar esa boca con agua y jabón, idiota! ─ Sakurako aprovecha su ventaja para apretar con saña la nariz del sujeto ─ Mi poder me permite transferir el poder de otra persona a otra. Pude ponerlo a prueba por un momento en el colegio, pero por desgracia no puedo usar mis poderes para transferirme a mí misma esos poderes, por lo que se los di a Akari-chan.

Akari fue la primera en sorprenderse por lo que había dicho Sakurako, y todas las demás chicas miran alternativamente a una y otra. Akari intenta estabilizarse por su cuenta mientras miraba fijamente a Sakurako, incapaz de creer en lo que había dicho, cuando usa su propia mano para intentar manipular el agua que estaba en el suelo, lográndolo. La sorpresa resultante fue tal que Akari corta su control y deja caer el agua, y luego enfoca su mirada a Rise e intenta generar una explosión de sonido a distancia, siguiendo lo que había indicado la presidenta, y también se sorprende al ver que consigue llevar a cabo la explosión en la oscuridad, lo bastante audible para darse cuenta de que sí lo había hecho. Akari contaba con poderes nuevos, aunque no fuesen suyos.

─ ¿Por cuánto tiempo durará esa transferencia de poderes que hiciste, Ohmuro? ─ dice Rise.

─ No hay un tiempo. Sólo cuando la propia Sakurako decida regresar los poderes lo hará ─ esta vez es Himawari quien responde ─. En cuanto Nishigaki-sensei nos dio nuestros nuevos poderes, todo lo que tuvimos que hacer fue interpretar las señales que nuestros propios cuerpos nos daban, y Sakurako probó a darme los poderes de Yoshikawa-san para confirmar su nueva habilidad.

─ ¿Eh? ¿También tú tienes poderes, Chinatsu-chan? ─ Akari estaba tan emocionada que pierde la poca estabilidad que tenía y se tiene que apoyar en Tomoko.

─ Sí, así es, pero no me parece nada bonito lo que me tocó. Tan solo mira, Akari-chan ─ Chinatsu alza sus manos mientras se concentra, haciendo aparecer una niebla oscura de aspecto casi circular, haciendo que Rise y Akari quedasen sorprendidas ─. Sinceramente no entiendo porqué me tocó un poder así, si lo que hago siempre es con las mejores intenciones e irradiando toda la luz de mi alma ─ a todas les sale una gota en la nuca, sabiendo que lo que decía Chinatsu era completamente erróneo, pese a que ella misma lo creía.

─ El poder que yo adquirí fue el de encoger y acrecentar las cosas ─ Himawari toma un guijarro del oscuro suelo y se lo muestra a Akari, lo hace crecer hasta que apenas cabe en la palma de su mano, y luego lo encoge hasta recuperar su tamaño original ─. No se me ocurren muchas cosas en que pueda usar este poder para ayudar, pero supongo que más adelante tendré nuevas ideas.

─ ¡Ese poder debió ser mío, monstruo pechugón! ─ empieza a chillar Sakurako ─ Seguro que vas a usar tus nuevos poderes para hacer que tus pechos te crezcan más de lo que ya están, y luego te vas a olvidar completamente de mí. Por dentro eres una egoísta, Himawari.

─ Ya deja de decir tonterías, que no pienso usar mis poderes para algo tan inútil, que además no quiero que me sigan creciendo.

─ ¡Mentirosa! Si no es así, entonces haz que me crezcan los pechos a mí.

─ ¿Cuáles, si no tienes?

─ ¡Monstruo pechugón!

─ Vamos, chicas, que este no es momento de pelear ─ interviene nuevamente Akari sin soltarse de Tomoko, y luego mira a Yui y Chitose ─ ¿Y qué poderes obtuvieron ustedes, Yui-chan, Ikeda-senpai?

─ Yo puedo crear cadenas de la nada, y encima son de muy buena calidad ─ Chitose materializa en sus manos unas gruesas y negras cadenas que rechinaban con su característico sonido metálico a medida que se aparecían más eslabones ─. Supongo que este poder me será de mucha utilidad para mantener a los criminales bien atados, aunque Nishigaki-sensei dijo que estas cadenas pueden hacer un daño muy grande si me atrevo a usarlas como armas, por lo que me recomendó que las usara con discreción.

─ Mi poder es un poco más complicado, Akari ─ Yui hace aparecer entre sus manos una especie de campo transparente, cosa que Akari no comprende al primer intento ─. Esto es básicamente que puedo crear campos en los que condiciono el poder de otras personas. Puedo debilitarles o fortalecerles, según lo que necesite en el momento, aunque la cobertura que hago del área se nota con cierta facilidad, por lo que tengo que usarlo como un factor sorpresa.

─ Oh, eso suena bastante genial ─ Akari mira alternativa a Yui y Chitose ─. Pero aún falta Sugiura-senpai ¿Ella también obtuvo algún poder?

Chitose simplemente señala hacia la mencionada, y Akari nota que Ayano, mientras seguía llorando y abrazando a Kyouko, empezaba a despedir varios rayos pequeños, pero que se movían a un ritmo frenético a su alrededor. Akari no vio entonces más motivos para preguntar, y mejor fijó su atención en Tomoko y Natsuko, las cuales todavía no se habían manifestado.

─ Yo no tuve un poder propio, por desgracia ─ se queja Natsuko mientras se cruzaba de brazos y hacía un mohín ─. Ese aparato se echó a perder justo cuando era mi turno, y la hermana de Chinatsu-chan seguía después de mí. No es justo que nos quedemos por fuera, si yo quería tener un poquito de acción.

─ Supongo que esa cosa ya estaba en las últimas ─ opina Tomoko ─. Se veía demasiado viejo y desgastado, y yo ya pensaba que se dañaría en cualquier momento. Intenté ser la primera para evitar que las demás se arriesgaran, pero supongo que no convencí lo suficiente a la sensei. Y pensar que también yo me hacía ilusiones por tener algún poder.

─ Lo que pasa es que el aparato nunca había sido puesto a prueba en adultos, así que no estaba segura de su efecto contigo, Yoshikawa ─ argumenta Nana ─. De todos modos, ahora puedo ver que sí funciona, y ese criminal es prueba de ello. De todos modos, creo que ustedes dos igual serán de gran ayuda apoyándome en establecer comunicación con las demás en cuanto sepamos adónde deben ir.

Todas las chicas que oían asienten en acuerdo con Nana para luego volver la mirada hacia el criminal, el cual forcejeaba silenciosamente para deshacerse de las ataduras, pero sus esfuerzos resultan en vano. Rise se vuelve a acercar al sujeto para sacarle la información, pero sus preguntas no obtienen respuesta.

─ Deja ya de vacilarnos ¿Qué quiere tu empleadora?

─ Olvídalo. Ustedes han perdido, y nada que ustedes hagan podrá impedirlo.

─ Vaya que es pesado ─ dice Yui.

Rise pierde entonces la paciencia y posa su mano sobre la frente del sujeto, y algo pasa que el sujeto siente un brusco cambio en su propia garganta, y de pronto empieza a hablar contra su propia voluntad.

─ N-no sé realmente su nombre, pero sí es verdad que hay otras tres personas aparte de mí que huyeron de la comisaría gracias a ella, y todos obtuvimos nuestros poderes después que ella.

─ ¿Después de ella? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué poder obtuvo tu empleadora?

─ Ella se volvió capaz de manipular ese aparato y lo cambió para que los cuatro tuviéramos el mismo poder, y luego uso sus poderes para crear un pequeño helicóptero con el que facilitó la operación de movilización para mí y mis compañeros.

─ ¿De qué está hablando? ¿Qué clase de poder es ese? ─ dice Sakurako completamente confundida.

─ Eso confirma completamente mis sospechas. Es ella ─ interviene Nana con seriedad ─. Aquella chica que alguna vez estudió conmigo. La solíamos llamar "hierba mala" debido a que nunca se terminaba de morir con sus experimentos exageradamente peligrosos, y ahora, luego de todos estos años de ausencia, parece que otra vez hace gala de su apodo.

─ ¿Usted sabe qué poder es ese, sensei? ─ dice Akari.

─ Ese poder es el de la tecnopatía: la habilidad de crear y manipular objetos tecnológicos. Si así son las cosas, no es de extrañar que lo que acaba de decir este sujeto es verdad, así que, básicamente, tenemos un gran problema entre manos.

─ ¿Qué fue lo que hizo para que él hablara, presidenta? ─ dice Himawari.

─ No estoy segura. Supongo que simplemente surgió cuando me desesperé por obtener las respuestas, y parece que mi nuevo poder es el de hacer que otras personas digan lo que yo exija ─ responde Rise mientras se miraba las manos, y luego vuelve a poner una mano sobre la frente del criminal para seguir el interrogatorio ─ ¿Dónde están los demás? Responde.

El criminal hace un tremendo esfuerzo por mantener la boca cerrada, pero el poder de RIse ejercía una presión demasiado grande como para oponer resistencia, y pronto empezó a hablar:

─ El grupo se ha dispersado. No sé con quién está exactamente mi empleadora, pero mis compañeros se fueron a tres lugares para que dos sean los señuelos, en caso de que ustedes lograran averiguar todo esto.

─ Genial, ahora nos tenemos que separar ─ se lamenta Chinatsu.

─ Uno de mis compañeros está en la periferia de la zona industrial de la ciudad, el segundo está en la región abandonada en el noreste, y el tercero está en la zona oeste, donde están los bloques de apartamentos.

─ Eso sí que es dispersarse. Quieren asegurarse de que no consigamos mi invento antes de que ella haga lo que tenga pensado ─ dice Nana ─ ¿Cuál es el plan de ella? ¿Qué piensa hacer con mi invento?

─ N-no lo sé con certeza, pero creo haber oído que dijo algo sobre vender a alguien y llevar ese poder al mundo entero, y al parecer lo hará en cuanto amanezca.

Nana, Rise y todas en el lugar se quedan mudas y desconectadas de la realidad. No resultaba demasiado difícil entender lo que la "empleadora" tenía pensado hacer con el invento, y sólo tenían hasta el amanecer para detenerla, además que tendrían que dividirse para ir a tres diferentes sitios. Lo que podían ver era el preámbulo de un mundo apocalíptico, tomando en cuenta el riesgo que implicaba que cualquiera pueda tener poderes sin tener a cambio ningún sentido del deber con ellos. Nana temblaba de forma notoria, alterada al imaginar lo que se vendría.

─ No lo podemos permitir… El mundo estará perdido si esa loca se decide a vender poderes a cualquiera, y más tomando en cuenta con quién se junta ─ esto último lo dice Nana mirando fijamente al criminal ─. La noche todavía está comenzando, pero sólo contamos con algunas horas para detenerla, pero es necesario que se dividan en tres equipos, chicas.

─ ¡Yo quiero estar con Yui-senpai! ─ Chinatsu no duda un solo segundo para aferrarse como una garrapata al brazo de Yui.

─ Ayano-chan y yo nos podremos encargar de uno de los objetivos. Nos conocemos bien y sabremos cómo combinar correctamente nuestros poderes ─ dice Chitose.

─ Yo acompañaré a Funami y Yoshikawa. Necesitan a alguien que pueda darles algo de apoyo ofensivo, en vista que ninguna de las dos cuenta con esa facilidad, al menos de momento ─ dice Rise.

─ ¿Ehh? Pero quería estar a solas con Yui-senpai ─ rezonga Chinatsu, ganándose una mirada de sus compañeras.

─ ¡Yo voy entonces con Akari-chan! ─ Sakurako levanta animadamente su mano.

─ ¿Se te ha olvidado que Akaza-san no se siente bien? Ella no puede combatir en ese estado ─ responde Himawari.

Sakurako justo estaba por empezar a discutir con Himawari, cuando es Natsuko quien se interpone entre ambas para que no peleasen. Sabiendo que Akari no podría intervenir sin empeorar su estado, Natsuko había tomado el papel de mediadora. Nana se queda mirando a Himawari y Sakurako, cuando se acerca a ellas para hablar un momento.

─ Ohmuro, Furutani, necesito que se apoyen mutuamente en esto, y para ello es necesario que dejen a un lado sus discusiones. Piensen que el destino de la humanidad podría depender del esfuerzo de ustedes y de su unión. Piensen que sus poderes han llegado a ustedes por un motivo. Ustedes fueron elegidas para darles uso, y es su deber comprender ese propósito para que así puedan lograr cosas grandiosas con ellos.

Himawari y Sakurako se ruborizan un poco, pues no habían pensado en ese detalle, y el hecho de que la sensei les hablara de ese modo las hizo sentir entre avergonzadas y animadas. Rise le dirige una sonrisa cómplice a Nana, y esta le devuelve el gesto. Por su parte, Chitose se acerca a Ayano, la cual permanecía mirando con preocupación a Kyouko, aunque ya había dejado de llorar.

─ ¿Ayano-chan?

─ Toshino Kyouko se arriesgó mucho para salvar ese estúpido aparato. No puedo permitir que esas personas, sean quienes sean, arruinen el mundo con esa cosa. Chitose ─ Ayano levanta la vista hacia su amiga ─, no podemos permitir que se salgan con la suya, así que vamos a detenerlos.

─ Lo sé. Me alegra ver que estás dispuesta a levantarte, Ayano-chan.

Ayano intenta levantar a Kyouko para que no fuese dejada en aquel techo, y rápidamente recibe la ayuda de Natsuko y Yui para así llevársela de allí. Akari sale apoyada de Tomoko, la cual estaba decidida a no soltarla en ningún momento, en vista que el mareo de la pelirroja no se pasaba. Nana por su parte se encarga de llamar a la policía para que se llevara al criminal, sabiendo que no iba a dar más problemas gracias a Sakurako.

* * *

 **Calle**

Pese a la cantidad de pisos que hizo falta bajar para llegar hasta la furgoneta de Nana, no tomaría más de un minuto para que todas estuviesen allí, con Kyouko y Akari ya montadas en el automóvil para ser llevadas a la enfermería. Ya los equipos estaban constituidos para ir a los lugares que el criminal había señalado antes. Es Nana quien toma la decisión de asignar los lugares de búsqueda.

─ Muy bien, les diré a qué lugar tienen que ir: Sugiura, Ikeda, ustedes a la zona industrial ─ Chitose y Ayano asienten al unísono ─. Ohmuro, Furutani, ustedes vayan a los bloques residenciales de la zona oeste ─ Himawari asiente con seriedad, y Sakurako miraba a Nana como si quisiera preguntar dónde quedaba aquel lugar ─. Funami, Yoshikawa, Matsumoto, ustedes irán al nordeste de la ciudad, a la zona abandonada ─ Nana se acerca al último grupo para decirles algo bastante especial ─. Les recomiendo que tengan mucho cuidado en cuanto estén allí. De los tres sitios en que podría estar mi invento, aquel lugar es por mucho el más peligroso. Ustedes deben estar más alerta que las demás, pues no estarán a salvo hasta que se acabe todo y salgan de allá.

Chinatsu mira con preocupación y miedo a la sensei, y luego mira a Yui, la cual tenía una expresión también preocupada, aunque sacaba a relucir una gran seriedad. Akari estaba sentada en la furgoneta, al lado de Kyouko, oyendo atentamente las instrucciones que Nana daba a las demás. Natsuko y Tomoko solo se mantenían a un lado de Nishigaki, esperando a que les impartiera alguna instrucción para colaborar con la búsqueda del invento.

Una vez que Nana termina con lo que decía, las chicas asignadas se separan y se van corriendo en las direcciones indicadas. Nana les había dado unos patines experimentales que les permitiría desplazarse con mayor velocidad a sus respectivos lugares, pero les había recomendado que los pusieran a trabajar más adelante para evitar problemas. Tomoko y Natsuko entran entonces en la furgoneta, y Nana se queda afuera un rato, mirando la calle.

─ ¿Sensei? ─ se preocupa Natsuko.

─ Ojalá que lo logren, pero esto es muy peligroso. Todavía no estoy segura de que esto haya sido lo mejor ─ Nana lucía preocupada, tanto que el solo verla contagiaba su estado de ánimo ─. Esa mujer no hace sino dar problemas. Usar el poder de la tecnopatía, usar a unos reos fugados para robar mi invento, un plan para vender el uso de mi invento a quién sabe quién… Esto no tiene buena pinta, Yoshikawa, Kotori.

─ ¿Kotori? ¿Eres pariente acaso de Hikari-senpai? ─ Tomoko mira sorprendida a Natsuko, y esta levanta la ceja.

─ Sí, soy su sobrina, aunque no tengo muchos recuerdos de ella ¿Usted la conocía? ¿Era amiga de mi tía Kotori?

─ S-sí, la verdad es que sí. La conocía, aunque no diría que fuésemos exactamente amigas ─ Tomoko agradece que Natsuko decidiera no preguntar nada más y mira hacia Akari, la cual lucía desolada ─ ¿Te pasa algo, Akari-chan?

─ Me estoy sintiendo inútil, Tomoko-san ─ responde Akari con voz queda y la mirada en el suelo ─. No pude ayudar a Kyouko-chan cuando fue atacada, y ahora que tengo poderes nuevos gracias a Sakurako-chan, ni siquiera puedo ayudar a las demás para buscar a esos criminales. Siento que no puedo hacer nada, y eso me hace sentir muy mal.

─ Akari-chan, no debes pensar en esas cosas ─ Tomoko se acerca a Akari para instarla a que la mirara a los ojos ─. Sé que el momento por el que pasas no es el mejor, pero debes pensar que es una oportunidad que tienes para prepararte, algo que las demás por desgracia no han tenido. Quiero que cuentes conmigo para lo que necesites, y puedes hablar conmigo de lo que quieras una vez que lleguemos a la enfermería.

Akari asiente con una triste sonrisa, y Nana se sube al puesto del conductor para poner en marcha la furgoneta, con rumbo a la escuela Nanamori. El cielo nuevamente retumbaba en lejanos relámpagos ocultos entre las negras nubes. La noche distaba completamente de ser apacible y tranquila, y el estado de ánimo de Akari parecía ir a la par con aquella visión que tendría cualquiera que estuviese en las calles a esa hora.

* * *

 **Enfermería**

Nana y Tomoko llevan cargando a Kyouko a una de las camas y la depositan allí con sumo cuidado. La rubia lucía como si estuviera durmiendo tranquilamente, como si no hubiera pasado aquella pelea en que había sido brutalmente lanzada contra el suelo. Akari entra en el lugar ayudada por Natsuko, y Akari decide sentarse por su cuenta en una cama contigua a la de Kyouko. Nana suspira largamente y mira a las chicas que allí estaban.

─ Me voy de vuelta a la furgoneta. Tengo que estar pendiente en caso de que alguna de las chicas encuentre mi invento, y necesito que al menos una de ustedes me acompañe en la vigilia.

─ Yo la acompaño, sensei ─ se ofrece Natsuko, y luego mira a Akari ─. Recupérate pronto, que estoy segura que te van a necesitar, Akari-chan.

─ Sí, gracias ─ Akari no dice nada más mientras ve a Nana y Natsuko abandonar la enfermería, y solo queda Tomoko para hacerle compañía y charlar ─. Querías que hablara sobre onee-chan, ¿verdad?

─ En parte, Akari-chan. En parte ─ Tomoko toma asiento al lado de la cama de Akari, sin dejar de mirarla a la cara ─. Sólo quería saber cómo estabas ¿Aún te atormenta el miedo y las dudas?

─ Sí. Tengo mucho miedo, Tomoko-san ─ Akari se cubre el rostro con ambas manos, sintiendo que iba a llorar en cualquier momento ─. Aún permanece el rostro de onee-chan cuando me miraba angustiada. Casi me parece que me fuera a acusar y decirme que me odia por haber huido. Y también está el hecho que me siento mal por no ayudar a mis amigas. Siento que las estoy decepcionando a todas.

─ No pienses en esas cosas. Acabas de poner en juego tu vida para ayudar a tu sensei y conseguiste capturar a ese hombre malo. No has decepcionado a nadie, y estoy segura de que Akane comprenderá que sientas miedo y tengas dudas. Ella jamás se atrevería a odiarte. El amor no puede funcionar así.

─ ¿Tú ya lo sabías, Tomoko-san?

─ Yo me había declarado, Akari-chan, y ella me rechazó ─ Tomoko denotaba una gran tristeza al recordar lo que había pasado ─. Le exigí saber de quién se había enamorado, y te confieso que me costó creerle cuando me dijo que te amaba a ti. Eres especial, Akari-chan ─ Tomoko toma una de las manos de Akari para que descubriese su rostro, instándola a que no se ocultara ─. La verdad es que también veo en ti a una persona muy especial. Cuando supe de ti, empecé a sentir algo de envidia, pues me hubiera gustado estar tan cerca de Akane-chan como lo has estado tú, queriendo muchas veces ser una hermana para ella. En ese sentido, también pienso en ti como si fueras mi hermana pequeña, igual que como lo es Chinatsu, y por mis sentimientos por Akane y mi deseo de que sea feliz, pienso que lo mejor es que despejes tus dudas y te despojes de las culpas, porque no tienes la culpa de nada.

─ ¿Estás segura de eso, Tomoko-san? ¿Crees que yo… que yo pueda arreglar las cosas con onee-chan, y que además pueda ayudar a mis amigas?

─ En ti hay un gran poder, Akari-chan, y no me refiero a esos poderes que te convierten en la chica I ─ Akari se sorprende y abre bien los ojos, como si con eso le preguntara a Tomoko, la cual así lo interpreta ─. Me refiero a ti misma. El mayor poder con el que cuenta Akari-chan para mostrar lo que vale y para superar las dificultades, es la propia Akari-chan.

En ese momento Akari se acuerda de las palabras de Akane, aquella noche cuando Akari obtuvo accidentalmente sus poderes. Aquellas palabras decían que lo verdaderamente especial estaba precisamente en ella y no en sus poderes, y las palabras de Tomoko eran una manera distinta de decir la misma cosa. Casi sin querer aprieta la mano que estaba siendo tomada por Tomoko, pero el apretón no tenía una fuerza agresiva, sino una que reflejaba el renacimiento de la esperanza en ella. Tomoko sonríe levemente, sabiendo que lograba atravesar aquella coraza en que se había refugiado la chica frente a ella.

─ ¿Estás segura de que onee-chan estará dispuesta a escucharme cuando vuelva a verla?

─ Completamente segura, Akari-chan. Sea lo que sea que le respondas, ella lo comprenderá. Y ahora te pregunto yo ─ ahora es Tomoko quien aprieta su agarre, como si pidiera toda la atención de Akari ─ ¿Qué le dirías ahora mismo, si ella estuviera en mi lugar? ¿Qué me dirías si yo fuera ella?

* * *

 **Con Himawari y Sakurako**

Gracias a los patines fue posible que ambas llegaran al sitio indicado en apenas diez minutos, habiendo recorrido una increíble cantidad de manzanas para llegar a aquella zona residencial. La calle lucía bastante desolada, como si se tratara de un pueblo abandonado en una película de terror, y los truenos sólo ayudaban a alimentar esa impresión.

─ ¿Dónde está aquel hombre malo que tiene el invento de la sensei, Himawari? ─ Sakurako mira en todas direcciones, todavía sin ponerse su máscara.

─ Si lo supiera no estaría tan angustiada, Sakurako ─ Himawari se detiene para ver en cada rincón oscuro que estuviera en cada uno de los edificios, aguzando la vista para encontrar el más mínimo detalle, pero dicha acción no daba ningún resultado.

─ Seguro que se enteró que yo venía para acá y se fue espantado ─ Sakurako ríe confiada ─. Ya debe saber que mi poder no tiene comparación alguna con la de esos villanos.

─ Lo que tú digas, Sakurako. Lo que tú digas.

Las dos amigas avanzan unos cuantos metros en esa zona oscura, cuando escuchan unos fuertes pasos salir de un rincón en donde la luz no penetraba, y de allí surge un hombre musculoso y con el rostro con varios piercings, confiriéndole un aspecto de lo más sospechoso.

─ Vaya, vaya. Niñas pequeñas como ustedes no deberían deambular por aquí, y menos disfrazadas como si estuvieran en halloween ─ el desconocido crea una vara de agua que se solidifica para convertirse en una lanza, dando a las chicas la señal inconfundible ─. Con que ustedes vienen de parte de la chica I. Lo digo porque no creo que ninguna de las dos lo sea. Esperaba que viniese ella para así poder vengarme, pero creo que me conformaré con ustedes dos.

El hombre entonces chasquea los dedos, y de todas direcciones surge una veintena de hombres que se veían bastante intimidantes, casi todos ellos armados con palos, cuchillos y cadenas. Himawari y Sakurako se pegan espalda con espalda, viendo que no contaban con ninguna vía de escape, y el criminal que tenía los poderes es el que más se acerca.

─ La chica I logró detenerme porque me había agarrado desprevenido y sin poderes, pero ahora las cosas son completamente distintas. Muchachos, hagan lo que les plazcan con estas presas.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Nuevas peleas comienzan, y las demás chicas finalmente salen a mostrar sus respectivas cualidades. Seguro se imaginarán que esto va a ser más que solo un capítulo, así que esto será maravilloso para quienes disfruten con un poco de acción. Muy pronto vengo con el siguiente capítulo, con la gran batalla protagonizada por Himawari y Sakurako.

Hasta otra


	17. No hay retos grandes

**No hay retos grandes**

Himawari y Sakurako miraban con nerviosismo que aquella banda criminal las había rodeado completamente, así que no tenían opción alguna para huir de allí. Se escuchaban numerosas risas a la par de cadenas y bates de béisbol que eran vagamente arrastrados contra el suelo. El líder de la banda por su parte se apoya en la pared de la casa de la que había surgido, contemplando divertido la escena que empezaba a darse.

─ ¡Atrás todos, o Himawari me hará crecer hasta convertirme en un edificio viviente, y entonces los aplastaré a todos! ─ grita Sakurako con nervios y convicción combinados.

─ Sakurako, ¿olvidaste que apenas comenzamos a conocer nuestros poderes? ─ objeta Himawari en voz baja, a fin de que los criminales no la oyeran ─ Apenas empiezo a manejarlo, y por ahora no puedo encoger cosas como para desaparecerlas de vista, y tampoco puedo aún hacer crecer cosas o personas más allá de mi propio tamaño.

─ Entonces sube el techo hasta el tamaño de tus pechos, y ahí verás cómo tiembla de miedo esta gente ─ susurra Sakurako.

Himawari le hubiese gritado a Sakurako de no ser por el ataque de los primeros criminales, así que ambas preparan su contragolpe.

 _(Tema de pelea: When the Lights are Down - de Kamelot)_

Sakurako se apresura en agarrar un puñado de piedrecillas que estaban a us pies y las lanza a los sujetos que se acercan a Himawari, y esta usa su poder para hacer que las piedras crecieran hasta ser como balones de fútbol, provocando que los ofensores tuvieran que retroceder o lanzarse a un lado para no ser impactados, aunque no todos tuvieron la suerte de reaccionar a tiempo. El jefe de los criminales chasquea molesto al ver cómo empeza la pelea, pero todavía no estaba lo bastante preocupado para intervenir personalmente. Todavía pensaba que sus hombres podrían encargarse de las dos chicas.

Himawari también toma varias piedritas y las lanza hacia los sujetos que empezaban a seguirlas, y en el acto usa sus poderes para acrecentar las piedras, logrando dejar noqueados a unos cuantos criminales más. Puede que fuera a paso lento, pero las chicas estaban ganando terreno en aquel encuentro, pero de cualquier modo tuvieron que salir corriendo para mantener distancia con respecto a sus agresores. A fin de ganar más tiempo, Himawari hace que los zapatos de un par de criminales se encogieran hasta que les resultara insufrible la talla, derribándolos y convirtiéndolos en baches que ralentizan el paso del resto del grupo que iba más atrás. Himawari y Sakurako entonces se separan, siendo que la primera se mete en una casa abandonada, y la otra sigue corriendo hasta meterse en un callejón. El jefe de los criminales sonríe, pensando que esa batalla se estaba empezando a poner bastante sencilla.

* * *

 **Con Sakurako**

─ ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué Himawari me viene a dejar sola justo ahora?

Sakurako sigue adentrándose en el callejón mientras esquivaba como podía las cadenas que lanzaban sus agresores. Tal vez Himawari pudiese crear barricadas que le hiciese ganar segundos bastante valiosos, pero Sakurako no tenía esa habilidad, y la habilidad que ya posee de nada le iba a servir contra simples criminales. Sakurako termina encontrándose con que el camino se termina, y media docena de malvivientes se le acercaban con paso seguro, riendo con gran maldad.

─ Empieza a rezar, enana ─ dice uno de los sujetos.

Sakurako traga grueso y aprieta los dientes, no logrando tener una buena idea para ponerla a efecto. Uno de los criminales se abalanza con un cuchillo apuntando al frente. Parecía inevitable que hasta ahí iba a llegar, pero repentinamente la hoja del cuchillo se encoge, haciendo que el criminal se detuviera y viera su arma, completamente desorientado. Sakurako pudo ver a Himawari desaparieciendo de una ventana en la que apenas se podía asomar al exterior. Chasquea nuevamente, algo indignada.

─ Aún con poderes, Himawari siempre tiene que hacerlo todo. Tengo que mostrar lo lista que soy y empezar a sacar provecho a mis poderes.

En ese momento llegan a su cabeza las palabras de Nishigaki-sensei, aquella vez que les dijo a ella y a Himawari que habían sido elegidas para tener los poderes que les había tocado. Sakurako todavía no lo terminaba de comprender, pero quería creer que la sensei tenía razón.

─ ¡Vengan ahora! ¿O es que acaso tienen miedo de ir todos contra una chica?

Eso fue suficiente para encolerizar a los criminales y que se lancen desbocados. Sakurako estaba decidida no dar un paso atrás, aunque la pared tras su espalda no se lo hubiese permitido de todos modos. Justo cuando los criminales se encontraban a un par de metros de ella, Sakurako pisa con fuerza (aunque no del todo a propósito) sobre un charco de lodo, y sus manos chocan fuertemente contra el suelo. La idea era improvisar y ver si lograba obtener fuerza como para hacer temblar el piso, pero ese no resulta ser el efecto obtenido, sino que el suelo entero se ablanda, y los criminales se hunden repentinamente hasta el pecho, quedando inmovilizados mientras Sakurako se quedaba mirando alelada la forma en que había vencido.

─ ¿Qué... acabo de hacer?

* * *

 **Con Himawari**

El resto de los criminales iban tras la pista de la peliazul, quien utilizaba sus poderes para encoger o agrandar todo cuanto hubiese en su camino, según lo que necesitara en cada habitación que atravesaba. Había perdido un importante tramo de ventaja por haber ayudado a Sakurako, pero no se arrepentía en absoluto por hacerlo. En aquel instante poco le importó su vida en comparación con el deber que sentía por ayudar a aquella cabeza hueca. Ahora tenía que encargarse de todos los criminales en pie que no habían ido tras Sakurako. La oscuridad de aquellas habitaciones y la agitación no le permitía contar correctamente cuántos exactamente estaban siguiéndola, pero igual prefirió no querer saberlo. El caso es que esa cantidad, fuera cual fuera, era demasiado grande para su agrado.

De pronto uno de los criminales lanza un cuchillo de carnicero, pero Himawari consigue esquivar el ataque por un margen mínimo. Lo siguiente que hace Himawari es lanzar prendas de ropa que se hallaban tiradas por todas partes, y acto seguido ella los agranda para convertirlos en unas extrañas redes que cumplían con su función de ralentizar a los enemigos y darle a ella un mayor margen de ventaja.

Pero su huida termina encontrando su propio callejón sin salida, así que Himawari termina viéndose atrapada. Un criminal que se reía como demente se lanza con un tubo oxidado para golpear a Himawari, pero ella todavía encuentra maneras de protegerse al hacer que el tubo se encogiera y escapara de las manos de aquel sujeto, y así ella ve su oportunidad para contraatacar usando un libro deshojado que acrecienta para que golpease como si fuese un enorme martillo, haciendo retroceder al criminal con bastante fuerza. Los otros criminales se lanzan entonces, y esta vez la estrategia de Himawari consiste en adelgazar el suelo hasta que bastaron unas pisadas normales para que cedieran, y los criminales se desplomaron hasta el primer piso.

─ ¿Van a seguir o se rinden? ─ reta Himawari, aunque empezaba a agotarse por el constante uso de sus poderes.

Los criminales gruñen iracundos y suben nuevamente para luego averiguar cómo alcanzar a Himawari. La chica sabía que tenía el tiempo en contra. Tenía que intentar algo nuevo vencerlos a todos. También estaba el hecho de que Sakurako estaría esperándola afuera, y eso la inspira a pelear con todo su esfuerzo. No estaba dispuesta a dejar a su amiga abandonada, aún si eso implicaba poner su propia vida en riesgo.

─ Espérame un poco más, Sakurako.

Nuevamente los criminales llegan, y sus rostros denotaban una gran furia. Himawari estaba lista para hacerle frente a todos. Cierra fuertemente los puños y avanza ante aquellas malignas miradas.

─ Estoy lista para ustedes ¿Qué están esperando?

La provocación funciona, y los pandilleros intentan avanzar a través del enorme agujero que había en la pared, cuando Himawari tiene una idea que le resultaba demasiado loca como para creer que se le ocurría precisamente a ella. Era arriesgado y podía ponerse ella misma en peligro, pero era lo único que le llegaba a la mente para sacudirse a esos criminales. Justo cuando los malhechores atraviesan el agujero, Himawari corre hacia la pared y choca contra esta las palmas de sus manos. Lo que estaba haciendo consumiría casi toda la energía que tenía en reserva, pero era su única alternativa, así que sigue adelante sin importar nada.

La idea de Himawari consiste en adelgazar las uniones del piso, el techo y la pared para hacer sencillo el derribar la pared con un empujón. También tendría que reducir toda la zona circundante a dichas uniones para que la pared se tornase inestable y así se facilite su derrumbe. Todo ello tenía que hacerlo en solo algunas décimas de segundo, por lo que Himawari pone todo su empeño y empieza a empujar con fuerza.

─ ¡Estás muerta, mocosa! ─ grita el criminal que estaba más cerca de Himawari.

Justo en el instante más crítico la pared empieza a moverse, así que Himawari voltea rápidamente y esquiva al criminal que estaba por golpearla. Los demás que iban tras éste quedan sorprendidos al ver que la pared se viniera abajo, y eso hizo que quedaran desprevenidos al momento en que Himawari engrosa una parte del suelo para que quedase como una rampa, y estos resbalan hacia la pared, la cual se termina de caer a causa del peso extra.

Himawari no se podía creer que su plan funcionara. Estaba agotada y respirando con obvia dificultad, pero había logrado derrotar a todos los sujetos que habían ido tras ella. No pudo evitar pensar que se había superado a sí misma, y es que no creía que pudiera haberlo hecho. Pero pronto se sacude de la cabeza todo aquello. Ahora la prioridad era Sakurako, y su deber era cerciorarse que estuviera bien. Ya dejaría para después el descanso que demandaba su cuerpo.

* * *

 **Con Sakurako**

Los criminales que habían estado tras Sakurako estaban completamente inmovilizados debido a que el suelo se había vuelto a solidificar, cortesía de la chica de primer año. Sakurako no podía en ese momento dejar de mirarse las manos, pensando que su poder ahora el más genial de todo el mundo, cuando escucha un fuerte golpe proviniendo de la casa que hacía sombra al callejón en que ella se encontraba. Sobresaltándose asustada, la chica ve que se había desplomado toda la pared de una habitación del segundo piso, y entre los escombros resultantes estaban varios sujetos, algunos desmayados y otros quejándose quedamente del dolor, igualmente incapaces de salir de allí. Eso había sido sorprendente, y enseguida ve que Himawari se asoma por el gigantesco boquete y consigue bajar de allí apoyándose en los escombros.

─ ¿Estás bien, Sakurako?

─ ¿Qué pregunta es esa, Himawari? Dudar de mí es una ofensa muy fea ─ Sakurako señala a sus enemigos atrapados y derrotados, haciendo que Himawari alzara las cejas con sorpresa ─. Supongo que ahora nos queda uno.

─ Así es. Tenemos que atraparlo para que nos diga qué fue del invento de sensei.

Los criminales en ese lugar ya no iban a representar ninguna amenaza para ella ni para nadie, así que las dos amigas los ignoran y van de regreso a la calle, donde todavía esperaba su objetivo.

* * *

 **Calle**

El líder de aquella enorme pandilla estaba empezando a impacientarse. Los minutos corrían y no tenía todavía noticia de parte de sus subordinados. Por un momento tenía un impulso de atravesar con su lanza de hielo al primero que se atreviese a decir que no lograron deshacerse de aquellas niñas. Un estruendo proveniente del callejón frente a él lo hace levantarse, comprendiendo lo que acababa de ocurrir.

─ ¡Imposible! ¿Cómo podrían dos mocosas vencer a mis hombres? ─ el jefe aprieta los dientes con rabia, y la lanza en su mano hace pedazos por la fuerza que pone en su agarre ─ Voy a tener que liquidarlas yo mismo. No me puedo creer que a mi mando tuviese a tantos incompetentes.

El jefe avanza un par de pasos y luego espera unos cuantos segundos hasta que aparecen Himawari y Sakurako. En efecto, ellas salieron vencedoras, aumentando la ira en el criminal. Iba a tener que tomar cartas en el asunto y aplastarlas de manera implacable. Sólo así demostraría quién mandaba allí.

─ ¡Ya no tienes a más esbirros que pongan el cuerpo por ti, así que estás perdido! ─ reta Sakurako con tono imponente, pero el hombre frente a ella sólo le dirige una rabiosa mirada.

─ Primero la chica I me mete preso, y ahora ustedes vienen a ponerme de los nervios. Ustedes realmente saben cómo hacerme enfadar ─ el criminal convierte el hielo destrozado a sus pies en agua, y esta vez crea agujas líquidas, pensadas para apuñalar ─. Pero ahora yo también tengo estos extraños poderes para así deshacerme de ustedes. No se crean que se los voy a dejar fácil.

Las dos estudiantes se preparan para pelear, viendo a aquel enemigo lanzar las agujas de agua. Ambas consiguen aquella ofensiva, y seguidamente Sakurako toma un puñado de tierra, lo comprime tanto como puede y se lo lanza al criminal.

─ ¡AHORA, HIMAWARI!

La mencionada reacciona de forma oportuna y agranda la bola de tierra, por lo que el criminal tiene que enfocar el agua para convertirlo en un escudo de hielo, pero igual la bola, al impactar contra el escudo, se deshace completamente y consigue darle a su objetivo, si bien el daño era el mismo para cualquiera que fuese salpicado normalmente, así que se podía decir que no le había pasado nada. Claramente no había funcionado, pero eso no era lo que preveían Himawari y Sakurako, sino simplemente que aquello sirviese como distracción para así dar el verdadero golpe.

Sakurako se acerca bastante al criminal y pone sus manos en el suelo (una en el lodo que había lanzado, y la otra en el concreto seco), y en seguida ablanda tanto el suelo que el criminal se hunde hasta los hombros, sin oportunidad alguna de reaccionar. Himawari también se acerca y espera a que Sakurako volviera a endurecer el suelo para así ella poner sus manos en él. La intención era hacer más denso el concreto (al no ser posible el agrandarlo sin excederse) y reducir (o desaparecer, de ser posible) cualquier grieta que hubiera bajo la superficie del suelo, y de ese modo el criminal no tiene ninguna posibilidad de moverse ni de controlar el agua para liberarse de ahí.

─ ¿Qué es esto? ¿¡QUÉ ME HAN HECHO, ESTÚPIDAS!? ¡ESTA ME LA VAN A PAGAR!

Himawari y Sakurako ríen, casi divertidas por ser capaces de vencer estando juntas, pero pronto se dan cuenta de lo que hacían y se ruborizan bastante, cosa que no se notaba por las máscaras que portaban. De manera impulsiva giran la vista en otra dirección, sintiendo que sus corazones latían con cierta anormalidad.

─ B-bueno... Parece que ya vencimos al que nos tocaba... ─ dice Sakurako.

─ S-sí. Ahora tenemos que abocarnos a la siguiente parte de nuestra investigación ─ Himawari se acerca al criminal para empezar el interrogatorio, y Sakurako se queda viendo desde donde estaba ─. Dinos dónde está tu "empleadora" ¿Qué es lo que quieren con el invento de Nishigaki-sensei?

─ ¿Y yo qué sé? La chiflada esa que me liberó me pagó para ayudar en el robo del invento, no para hacerle preguntas.

Himawari y Sakurako sólo podían quedarse viendo al sujeto. Era una muy mala suerte que no contaran con Rise para sacarle cualquier información que pretendiese ocultar, pero al menos había hecho el intento. No viendo ya otra alternativa, saca un pañuelo de su ropa y lo dobla antes de taparle los ojos al criminal, ignorando olímpicamente sus protestas e insultos.

─ Tenemos que avisar a Nishigaki-sensei que capturamos a uno de los implicados, pero tal parece que el verdadero objetivo no está aquí ─ dice Himawari finalmente quitándose la máscara ─. Sólo espero que las demás sí lo consigan, y que lo hagan pronto.

Sakurako asiente antes de ser ella quien saca el teléfono para avisar a Nana. La noche todavía empezaba, pero al menos las dos tsunderes habían hecho su parte de una manera mucho más impecable de lo que esperaban.

─ Hay una cosa que quiero decirte antes de hablar con sensei, Himawari ─ Sakurako también se quita la máscara, y se notaba sonrojada, haciendo que Himawari empezara a hacerse ideas de lo que fuera a decir ─. Quiero decirte que yo soy mejor. Mi poder es el que derrotó a este don nadie, así que tendrás que servirme una semana.

─ Ya tú quisieras ─ murmura Himawari, extrañamente desilusionada.

─ Ya mismo aviso a la sensei, y tú puedes descansar ─ Sakurako se pone el teléfono al lado de la oreja, mientras Himawari hace lo que su amiga le dice.

─ Una cosa, Sakurako ─ la mencionada mira nuevamente a Himawari ─ ¿Tú conoces el número de Nishigaki-sensei? Pensé que yo era la única que lo había anotado.

Sakurako se queda de piedra y no responde. A Himawari le sale una enorme gota en la nuca, ya conociendo la respuesta a su pregunta.

─ ¿A quién pensabas llamar si no tienes su número, tonta?

─ Pues a Akari-chan, que a lo mejor ella sí tiene el número ─ es la simple respuesta de Sakurako.

─ No hace ninguna falta. Yo ya tengo el número anotado de Nishigaki-sensei. Mejor toma mi teléfono y llámala.

* * *

 **Enfermería**

Akari estaba enmudecida. La pregunta de Tomoko la había dejado completamente descolocada, y la verdad es que no tenía ni idea de qué responder.

─ ¿Y-yo? ¿Lo que diría si onee-chan estuviera aquí, enfrente mío?

─ Así es. Es necesario que te prepares mentalmente para dar una buena respuesta, porque dudo mucho que ante Akane-chan tengas oportunidad de ensayar tu respuesta. Es necesario que lo hagas.

Pese a que obviamente Tomoko tenía razón, eso no hacía las cosas más fáciles para Akari. El dolor resultante de haber huido sin dar una respuesta escocía, y lo hacía de una manera bastante horrible. Akari baja lentamente la vista hasta llevarla al suelo, y allí empieza a ver un montón de recuerdos, la mayoría difusos por lo lejos que se remontaban, pero en los que era patente el esfuerzo de Akane por su bien y felicidad. Tomoko podía notar que la pelirroja estaba intentando reflexionar al respecto, y lo que hace es acercarse y poner una mano sobre su cabeza para llamarle la atención.

─ Sé que no es fácil. Yo ya lo intenté y no salió como quería, pero Akane me dio su respuesta de una manera apropiada. No es necesario que te compliques ni inventes frases épicas para decirle que sí o no a alguien que te revela sus sentimientos. La respuesta siempre es sí o no. Lo demás es accesorio.

─ Pero todavía me parece que yo... No me siento con el valor que hace falta para encarar a onee-chan y darle una respuesta. Me siento muy cobarde.

─ No lo veas de ese modo. Está bien tener miedo, y el tenerlo no significa que seas una cobarde ─ Tomoko mira al techo por un breve momento antes de seguir ─. Si estás dispuesta a hablar de esto para poder solucionarlo, es porque no eres una cobarde. Sólo puedes decir eso si te escondes tras escusas rebuscadas para no querer hablarlo ni arreglarlo. Y también te preocupas por Akane-chan, pese a todo ─ Akari empezaba a ponerse algo tensa, mirando fijamente a Tomoko y creyendo saber a dónde iba a parar aquello ─. Basta con que mires dentro de ti sólo un momento, y ahí te vas a dar cuenta. Además, tu poder es de la invisibilidad, ¿no? Pues para Akane-chan resultas demasiado notoria, pues para ella no tienes falta de presencia, sino que posees una presencia tan desbordante que podría verte incluso en donde no estés. Será algo cruel dejarla en ese estado y que piense que sus sentimientos simplemente fueron pisoteados...

─ En donde no esté... Donde no esté ─ de pronto Akari parecía tener una epifanía, y Tomoko se muestra extrañada. Akari abre bien los ojos y se queda mirando fijamente a Tomoko, confundiéndola todavía más ─. Tomoko-san, creo que ya acabo de encontrar mi segundo poder.

─ ¿Tu segundo poder? ¿De qué poder estás hablando, Akari-chan?

Akari no responde. Simplemente se pone de pie y se mira las manos, como si en sus palmas se estuviera manifestado algo extraordinario que sólo ella era capaz de ver. Tomoko seguía confundida, esperando por una respuesta.

* * *

 **Noreste de Nanamori**

El viaje hasta el punto que les había sido asignado había durado algo más que el de Himawari y Sakurako, y es que las Rise, Yui y Chinatsu habían tenido que ir al extremo más alejado de la ciudad para localizar su objetivo. Para Yui y Chinatsu era la primera vez que estaban en esa zona, y la verdad es que les resultaba bastante tétrica. Los edificios, a medio construir, lucían un abandono bastante remoto, además que parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que algún ser humano hubiese puesto un pie allí. Chinatsu fácilmente se asusta ante las sinuosas figuras dibujadas por los marchitos árboles y las sombras que proyectaban, por lo que sostiene del brazo de Yui con una fuerza que casi la hacía llorar de dolor.

─ Nishigaki-sensei había dicho que nuestra misión era la más peligrosa de todas, pero no pude comprender porqué, presidenta ─ se las arregla a decir Yui, y Rise voltea lentamente a verla.

─ ¿Acaso aquí hay mucha gente mala, o acaso animales salvajes? ─ dice Chinatsu mirando en todas direcciones de forma compulsiva.

─ El peligro que aguarda en este lugar es bastante distinto al que aguarda cualquier rincón oscuro en cualquier ciudad mediana o grande del mundo ─ empieza a explicar Rise ─. Los comienzos de Takaoka se remontan precisamente a este lugar, pero la zona fue inmediatamente abandonada cuando se descubrió un secreto que llevaba siglos oculto al resto del mundo ─ Yui y Chinatsu fruncen el ceño, y Rise comprende el mensaje ─. Debajo de estas inconclusas calles se encuentra otro pueblo, uno muy antiguo y que su gente había construido su mundo enteramente bajo tierra, creando una gigantesca cueva que ha sobrevivido hasta el día de hoy, algo que se considera un milagro si se toma en cuenta lo inestable que es el terreno en este lugar y la profundidad que requirieron para poder crear aquel hogar.

─ ¿Hay un pueblo abandonado debajo de este? ─ Chinatsu se queda mirando el suelo con una gran sorpresa.

─ Presidenta, lo que usted está diciendo es que el peligro en este lugar es...

─ Este terreno es vulnerable a un derrumbe, y una caída junto con todos estos edificios viejos podría significar una muerte segura si no estamos alerta en todo momento. Ese es un peligro mucho mayor al que depararía cualquier banda criminal o una manada de animales salvajes ─ Rise completa el señalamiento de Yui ─. Quien sea que se haya atrevido a venir aquí, tiene que ser bastante tonto o no tener ni idea de lo arriesgado que es simplemente poner un pie aquí.

Yui y Chinatsu sentían cómo se les helaba la sangre ante la perspectiva de morir en una caída con destino a una civilización extinta, y encima con una miríada de escombros sobre ellas para hacer imposible cualquier tentativa de escape, en caso de que la caída no resultase mortal. Ahora podían comprender lo razonable que era que Nishigaki-sensei les hiciese esa advertencia. La caída de una pequeña piedra llama bastante la atención y hace que Chinatsu se agarre a Yui tan fuerte como para casi destrozarle la caja torácica. Rise no estaba menos nerviosa que sus dos kohais. La presencia de Kyouko sin duda hubiese sido de ayuda gracias a su capacidad para volar, pero al no estar ella, no había otra opción que arreglárselas como mejor pudieran.

Del techo de uno de los edificios surge un sujeto que estaba completamente calvo y que portaba un rostro tan serio que intimidaba, y Rise, al reconocer su cara en una de las fotos del periódico, lo reconoce como uno de los criminales que se habían fugado. Yui y Chinatsu por su parte podían deducir aquello por lo peligroso que se veía.

─ No esperaba que esa loca tuviera razón al enviarme aquí, pero desgraciadamente la tuvo ─ empieza a decir el hombre mientras avanza tranquilamente hacia las chicas ─. Y encima tengo que pelear. Esta noche definitivamente no podría haber sido peor, pero no tengo otro remedio. Lo lamento, pero tengo que deshacerme de ustedes para así no tener que regresar a la cárcel.

─ Es un descaro que pretendas decir esas cosas ─ dice Rise de forma retadora ─. Y también se me hace raro que no te cubrieras la cara como el compañero tuyo que se quedó en aquel edificio.

─ ¿Acaso me crees un cobarde? Yo soy diferente de los payasos con los que me fugué ─ el sujeto, más que indignado, se notaba furioso ─. Yo no soy de los que se esconden en un callejón para atacar por la espalda ¡Todo aquel al que he robado o atacado siempre me ha visto la cara, y esta vez no será diferente!

─ Suenas como tu vida criminal fuese más bien heroica, igual sigues siendo un criminal.

─ Ustedes no lo entienden, pero supongo que es normal. Nunca se han visto orilladas a hacer cosas malas por el bien de sus familias, y nunca han sentido aquella desesperación de pensar que lo mejor de ustedes en realidad no vale nada, así que no son capaces de comprender lo que yo hago, mocosas. Su ignorancia significará su caída.

Rise, Yui y Chinatsu estaban completamente perdidas y sin entender lo que aquel hombre pretendía decir. Nunca antes se habían encontrado con alguien que tomara la vida criminal como una necesidad, y desde luego no pensaban que algo así hubiese sido posible. En cualquier caso, la prioridad era detenerlo y averiguar el paradero del invento de Nana, cueste lo que cueste.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Sí, ahora es el turno de Yui, Rise y Chinatsu para demostrar lo que son capaces de hacer ante el peligro. Ya saben que he de volver pronto, pero aprovecho para anunciar que en mi perfil he publicado una encuesta que bien podrán ver y dar sus opiniones ¿Cuántos están dispuestos a manifestar su opinión? Gerendo y Al no cuentan, puesto que ya ellos hablaron xD.

Hasta otra


	18. Cuando las apariencias engañan

**Cuando las apariencias engañan**

Yui, Chinatsu y Rise ya estaban listas para hacer frente a aquel hombre que se dispone a retarlas. Era más que evidente que tenían que pasar por él para que pudiesen averiguar algo sobre el paradero del invento de Nishigaki-sensei. Pese a lo despejada que estaba la zona en términos generales, la oscuridad envolvía todo, cortando bastante la visión. Sin alumbrado, con el cielo tapado por una gruesa y negra capa de nubes, estando a unas horas que ninguna podría siquiera adivinar por la situación en que se encontraban, pero era bastante fácil pensar que era muy tarde por la noche. Desde ambos lados permanecen inmóviles, esperando a que surgiese la más mínima señal para lanzar el ataque.

Y esa señal finalmente llega al momento en que se escucha una estaca bastante vieja caerse de un techo cercano. Rise es la que da el primer paso con una explosión sónica, si bien ésta estaba controlada para no causar daños demasiado graves. Las tres tenían que luchar con todas sus fuerzas, y a la vez debían proceder con delicadeza para impedir que aquel suelo tan flojo en que se encontraban cediese. El criminal crea un escudo de agua que detiene la explosión, y lo siguiente que hace es crear numerosas estacas de hielo que lanza en dirección a las tres chicas. Yui crea un escudo que debilita las estacas, pero igual las tres retroceden para prevenir cualquier daño.

─ Esa habilidad es curiosa, niñitas ─ dice el criminal con auténtico interés ─. Disminuir la intensidad de mis ataques y crear explosiones. Sus poderes son realmente interesantes, pero creo que necesitarán algo más para detenerme.

─ Pues obtendremos ese algo más. Todo sea para impedir que el invento de sensei caiga en malas manos ─ dice Rise bastante determinada.

 _(Tema de pelea: I Hate Everything About You - de Three Days Grace)_

Rise lanza varios golpes sónicos, los cuales desde luego eran invisibles, pero el criminal crea un nuevo escudo de agua que consigue disiparlos, y de ese modo no recibía daño alguno. La siguiente en actuar es Chinatsu, la cual envuelve al criminal en una nube oscura que le corta la poca visión con la que contaba.

─ ¡Bien hecho, Chinatsu-chan! ─ dice Yui.

─ ¡Todavía no estoy derrotado, así que no celebren! ─ el criminal envía varios misiles de agua para que atacasen a las chicas, por lo que ellas se ven en la obligación de correr para eludir los ataques.

─ Este hombre es bastante problemático ─ observa Rise.

─ Ustedes tres necesitarán algo más para poder detenerme completamente. Ya he estado bastante tiempo inmerso en las sombras, por lo que un poco de oscuridad no me va a asustar en absoluto ─ dice el hombre con una voz bastante fría ─. Por mi hija he tenido que soportar cualquier cosa, y ustedes tres no harán que me doblegue fácilmente.

─ ¿De qué está hablando ese señor? ─ dice Chinatsu bastante extrañada.

─ Pues aparentemente dice que él hace esto por un ser querido... ─ dice Yui de forma analítica ─ Pero no veo de qué modo podría un acto criminal ser algo que se haga por el bien de otras personas...

─ Ustedes no lo comprenden. Nadie me comprende. Incluso mi esposa... Mi hija se moría si yo no hacía nada... ¿Pueden al menos imaginar lo que significa elegir entre la vida de alguien a quien quieren y la propia integridad y reputación ante las demás personas? ─ nuevos misiles son lanzados a toda velocidad, y Yui toma a Chinatsu para prevenirle cualquier daño ─ He decidido arruinar mi propia vida para salvar la de mi hija. Yo jamás fui una persona de grandes cargos, y el dinero nunca me sobraba, pero la salud de mi hija requirió que hiciese sacrificios para mantenerla viva. Pero esos sacrificios no los podía conseguir con mi empleo, así que tuve que robar para conseguir el dinero que necesitaba.

─ ¿Y por eso ahora defiendes a la mujer que les ordenó que robaran a mi sensei? ─ dice Rise enfadada, pese a que podía entender un poco lo que el criminal decía.

Antes de responder, el criminal lanza varios misiles de agua, y Rise responde con explosiones sónicas que detienen los misiles. Yui y Chinatsu se acercan por detrás del hombre, pero éste se da cuenta del intento del dúo y responde con un latigazo de agua que obliga a Yui a crear un campo que mitigase el golpe, logrando que ambas no sufrieran ningún dolor al momento de recibir el golpe. Era extraño que ese hombre no copiara los poderes de las tres chicas, pese a que sus rostros estaban descubiertos, y estaban plenamente segura de que su empleadora le habría dado al menos los detalles mínimos para su manejo. Yui y Rise se hicieron a la idea de que él era demasiado orgulloso para hacer eso, y que prefería valerse sólamente con su control sobre el agua.

─ ¡Esa mujer es una arpía, pero prometió que me daría el dinero que necesito para que mi hija pueda ser operada! ¡No puedo echarme atrás y rendirme! ¡No tengo alternativa!

Rise nota que del suelo surgen pequeñas balas de agua que esquiva por un margen bastante mínimo. Luego aparecen más balas líquidas lanzadas por el propio criminal, y Rise crea bastantes explosiones pequeñas que juntas lograban un rango defensivo lo bastante alto para defenderse de todos los ataques. Viendo que ni siquiera corriendo lograrían acercarse lo bastante al hombre, Yui y Chinatsu activaron los patines de Nana para moverse a una mayor velocidad, lo que les permite esquivar los ataques de éste en cuanto se percata de su proximidad.

─ ¡Entonces tienen algunas herramientas con las que pueden contar! Me hubiera aburrido si las atrapo demasiado rápido ─ el criminal atrae toda el agua a su mano, creando un enorme guante ─. No es que me den ganas de divertirme, puesto que para mí esto es muy serio, pero al menos deberían resistirse un poco más. Después de todo, ustedes son más jóvenes y más ágiles, ¿no?

─ Supongo que sí, así que lo intentaremos otra vez ─ Yui toma aire hondamente, preparándose para dar su mejor golpe ─. No sabemos en qué consiste exactamente tu drama, pero nosotras no podemos rendirnos. Nishigaki-sensei está en problemas por el robo de su invento, y el mundo entero podría estarlo si su "empleadora" consigue utilizar esa cosa en más gente.

─ ¿De qué estás hablando, niña?

Yui vacila un segundo ante la pregunta del hombre, pero éste lanza un golpe con su mano enguantada, haciendo que el agua saliera propulsada en dirección a Chinatsu y ella. Esta vez el ataque iba muy rápido, y pese a que Yui intenta disminuir su fuerza, no consigue crear un campo lo bastante grueso para disminuir lo suficiente el ataque. Ambas chicas vuelven a usar los patines de Nana para esquivarlo, pero el ataque de agua se fragmenta en el último momento y hacer algunos rasguños a Yui en cuanto ésta se atraviesa para escudar a Chinatsu.

─ ¡Funami! ¡Yoshikawa! ─ Rise crea una explosión y la lanza al criminal, pero éste se mueve con agilidad y lo esquiva.

─ Ni piensen que tengo una mente tan pobre y cerrada como los que me estaban acompañando en la comisaría. Puede que nunca terminara los estudios, pero he sabido aprender de cada experiencia que he tenido.

Acto seguido, el criminal vuelve a lanzar un golpe con su golpe de agua, esta vez en dirección de Rise, a lo que ella se prepara creando un escudo invisible hecho con sonidos, logrando librarse de todos los ataques fragmentados.

─ El sonido es una onda que es capaz de viajar a través del aire y de prácticamente cualquier tipo de materia. Con los sonidos y las reacciones físicas que causa, puedo manipular y condensar el aire para que me sirva de escudo ─ dice Rise para sí misma al librarse del ataque.

Mientras, Chinatsu ayuda a Yui a levantarse, y al estar ésta de pie, Chinatsu trata de ver los rasguños que le habían sido causados.

─ ¿Te encuentras bien, senpai?

─ No te preocupes, Chinatsu-chan. Duele un poco, pero no será ningún impedimento para seguir...

Chinatsu sentía un tremendo al ver que Yui no estaba gravemente herida, pero igual le causaba una furia tremenda lo que había ocurrido. Personalmente se aseguraría de que aquel hombre no saliese de allí ileso. Ya estaba ambas listas para volver al ruedo, activaron nuevamente los patines para alcanzar a Rise, la cual se había alejado bastante en su constante choque de ataques con aquel hombre. El ataque era intenso y retumbaba por todo el lugar, preocupando mucho a Rise porque sabía que el terreno se resentía por ello.

─ ¡Tienes que detener esta locura! Puedes terminar matando gente ajena, te matas tú mismo y no salvarás a nadie.

─ No tengo idea de lo que estás diciendo, enana.

Rise se esconde tras unos pilares de una casa a medio construir, y el pilar es destrozado por un incesante bombardeo de agua. Ya no quería seguir usando explosiones. Ya había sentido vibrar el suelo, por lo que temía que la siguiente explosión sónica significase la detonación de aquella gigantesca bomba sobre la que se encontraban. Uno y otro ataque iban pasando, y Rise como podía los esquivaba o se escudaba de ellos. Yui y Chinatsu le dan alcance rápidamente y no pierden el tiempo para detener al criminal con lo mejor que tenían.

─ No me digan que eso es todo lo que tienen. Esto de verdad va a ser muy rápido, pero supongo que así es mejor...

Yui y Chinatsu usan sus poderes de la mejor manera que les pudiera salir, pero amortiguar ataques y envolver en oscuridad no eran precisamente la manera perfecta de detener a alguien que usaba el agua como arma, así que Rise aferra el liderato de la ofensiva y se atreve a lanzar explosiones pequeñas para proteger a sus kohais. Funciona el intento durante un tiempo.

─ Necesitamos detener a este sujeto para que no nos siga atacando, pero no contamos con nada que nos sea de ayuda ─ se lamenta Yui.

─ Podemos intentar agotarlo, y para eso tenemos los patines de sensei ─ sugiere Rise ─. Funami, Yoshikawa, necesito que estén en permanente movimiento para obligarlo a atacar una y otra vez, pero procuren estar siempre alerta para que no las alcancen.

─ Sí, senpai.

─ La única cuestión sería saber cuándo se va a cansar ─ señala Yui ─. Puede que consigamos atraparlo en apenas un par de minutos, como también es probable que seamos nosotras quienes se cansen primero y él nos capture.

─ Lo sé, pero es un riesgo que tenemos que asumir, Funami. Por el bien de la gente, tenemos que luchar para ganar.

A Yui y Chinatsu se les hacía algo tenebroso ver de ese modo las cosas, pero Rise tenía toda la razón. No podían darse el lujo de dudar ni temer o permitirían que mucha gente corra peligro a causa del uso irregular y el tráfico de los poderes del invento de Nishigaki-sensei. La lucha era el único camino, y por ello Yui y Chinatsu se preparan para poner en efecto la estrategia de Rise. Ambas chicas se separan y envuelven con sus poderes al criminal, quien una y otra vez intenta atacarlas con agua, pero la velocidad y los virajes de ellas hace imposible atinarles un solo golpe, aunque a Yui y Chinatsu tampoco les resulta fácil acertar algún golpe debido al constante movimiento que realizaban. Matsumoto en cambio espera un momento, enfocando al sujeto de modo que su siguiente ataque fuera absolutamente certero y sin ningún daño colateral, que era precisamente lo que pretendía evitar.

─ _"Sigan así, Yoshikawa, Funami. Ya casi lo tenemos"_.

Viendo que le resultaba imposible alcanzar a Yui y Chinatsu por la propulsión de los patines, el criminal detiene su ataque, y es que en su cabeza se da una idea que piensa que podría resultar. Hace que un charco de agua se mueva a través de suelo, de modo que ninguna de las chicas lograse verlo, y efectivamente consigue ponerlo en el camino de Chinatsu, la cual no se da cuenta hasta muy tarde y queda con su pie atrapado, frenando de golpe y desprendiéndose del patín, por lo que termina rodando en el suelo.

─ ¡Chinatsu-chan!

─ Demonios. Debí capturar las dos piernas y no solo ese mugriento patín ─ gruñe el criminal, quien afloja completamente su control sobre el agua.

Yui llega hasta donde Chinatsu y trata de despertarla, viendo que se encontraba inconsciente. Bastó un par de palmadas suaves para que Chinatsu abriese los ojos, representando eso un alivio para Yui y Rise (ésta última todavía estaba a distancia).

Lamentándose por no haber atacado antes, Rise lanza su explosión al criminal, pero éste se da cuenta de su intención y se defiende con agua, y luego lanza varias estacas líquidas que la presidenta consigue evadir escondiéndose tras una pared.

─ ¿Acaso crees que soy de porcelana o algo? ¡Estás atacando demasiada delicadeza, niña! ─ dice el criminal en forma de protesta, extrañando a Rise ─ Si realmente quieres dejar a alguien contra las cuerdas, lo que deberías hacer es atacar con fuerza y agresividad, y no con esa ridícula cautela que estás teniendo.

Rise gruñe con molestia. Era obvio que aquel hombre ignoraba por completo el riesgo de estar en ese lugar, pero era verdad en el sentido de que no iba a conseguir capturarlo si simplemente hacía explosiones pequeñas que casi no tienen efecto. Necesitaba algo que hiciera efecto de verdad, pero que a la vez no acrecentara los riesgos. Nada llegaba a la cabeza de la presidenta, cuando ve unas cintas de agua aproximarse a ella con rapidez.

─ ¡Presidenta! ─ Yui se percata del problema por el que estaba pasando Rise y usa su poder para ralentizar las cintas mientras Rise usa sus patines para alejarse rápidamente.

─ Trabajo en equipo. Eso sí que es conmovedor ─ dice el criminal con claro tono de amargura ─. Ojalá yo hubiese tenido al menos un amigo que fuese así... Es una maldición la que cargo, puesto que nunca conté con nadie así...

─ Eso a nosotras no da igual ─ responde Yui, dejando perplejo al criminal ─. Podemos comprender que tengas algún problema y que pareciera que nada te sale bien, pero de ahí a participar en esta locura...

─ ¿Locura? ¿A qué te estás refiriendo? Lo único que aquella señora está buscando es mejorar la tecnología de esa cosa ─ la respuesta del criminal deja boquiabiertas a las chicas ─. Me dijo... Nos dijo que lo iba a usar para beneficio de la gente. Me dijo que si conseguía completar mi misión podría volver a ver a mi hija y que podría ser capaz de pagar su tratamiento y curarla ¿Crees que tengo la opción de dudar cuando me está ofreciendo esa oportunidad?

─ ¿Tienes idea del costo que implicará lo que esa persona piensa hacer? ─ interviene Rise ─. Pude sacarle información a uno de tus compañeros, y lo que esa mujer quiere, sea quien sea, es convertir el invento de sensei en un producto comerciable ¿Tienes idea de las consecuencias que traería si criminales o terroristas obtienen una tecnología que les brinden poderes como los que tenemos ahora? Las vidas de miles, quizá millones, se verán comprometidas ¿Qué satisfacción te va a traer salvar a una vida a cambio de pisotear tantas otras? Tiene que haber otra forma...

─ Mentira... Tiene que ser mentira... ─ el hombre empieza a sentirse aturdido, en señal de que empezaba a dudar, y de la duda estaba pasando al miedo ─ Mi hija... Estoy dispuesto a dar la vida por ella, pero esto... ¡Tiene que ser mentira! ¡No me puedo rendir ahora, que tengo la oportunidad de salvarla!

 _(Tema de pelea: Down from the Sky - de Trivium)_

Rise esperaba poder convencer a aquel hombre para que parase su ataque, pero ahora se daba cuenta que su intento no había salido bien: El criminal empieza a lanzar balas de agua con mayor intensidad y agresividad que antes, rompiendo paredes y destrozando pilares por toda la zona. Yui carga a Chinatsu sobre su espalda y trata de alejarse tan rápido como puede para eludir cualquier daño, pero la presidenta no considera esa opción y se queda, tratando de entenderse con su adversario.

─ ¡No sigas! ¡Este lugar se caerá en pedazos si sigue recibiendo más golpes!

─ Ustedes mienten... ¡Ustedes mienten! ¡Quieren que me rinda y deje que mi hija siga agonizando!

Rise esquiva por la mínima dos ataques bastante veloces y fuertes. Se ve forzada a saltar varias veces para eludir más ataques que no respondían a un orden claro. Se le acababan las opciones. Al menos Yui y Chinatsu ya estaban a una distancia segura, así que por lo menos creía que podría intentarlo sin arrastrarlas con ella. Más y más ataques son lanzados sin cesar, y llega un punto en que Rise no es capaz de esquivarlos y es golpeada en el pecho, y a causa de ello es puesta contra una pared. Muchos ataques más ya estaban camino hacia ella, destinados a dejarla fuera de pelea.

─ No... No me queda otra opción...

Rise crea entonces una enorme explosión que frena completamente los ataques, pero eso provoca aquello que ella tanto temía: El suelo empieza a crujir y desmoronarse. El criminal se tambalea confundido. Piensa que se trataba de un terremoto, pero al ver que un trozo enorme de calle se rompe y cae a un fondo oscuro, entra en pánico.

─ ¿Qu-qué mierda está pasando aquí?

Rise intenta levantarse para intentar huir de allí, pero el daño que había recibido le hace caer nuevamente. Yui veía todo desde una distancia segura, pero sabía que por ello precisamente Rise estaba en un peligro enorme. Luego de comprobar que a Chinatsu no le iba a pasar nada, Yui usa los patines a su máxima capacidad de propulsión y va todo lo rápido que es capaz.

─ ¡De pie, presidenta!

Rise apenas consigue oír a Yui, pero eso de nada la ayudaba a sentir menos dolor. El suelo bajo ella se fractura rápidamente y se desprende a grandes trozos. El criminal se tambalea durante un buen rato, incapaz de mantener el equilibrio entre aquellos temblores.

─ ¡Maldición! Esa bruja me había dicho que este lugar estaba bien para que esperase, pero jamás me dijo que el terreno estaba tan flojo como para caer en el infierno ─ el criminal gruñe furioso, sabiéndose usado y engañado ─ ¡Todo lo que quería era curar a mi hija! ¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan difícil?

El propio criminal empieza a correr hacia Rise, y al alcanzarla la ayuda a levantarse y la ayuda a caminar para alejarse del lugar, pero pronto se ven sin posibilidad alguna de escape: El suelo se sigue desplomando hacia un fondo tan oscuro que era imposible ver lo que allí aguardaba. Los edificios se ladeaban antes de caer, y la presión que ejercía su peso contra el terreno circundante creaba un efecto dominó que acrecentaba el agujero que poco a poco se abría. Yui se ve obligada a frenar, incapaz de alcanzar a Rise.

─ ¡PRESIDENTA!

─ Funami... No podemos alcanzarla a esta distancia... La brecha es muy grande...

─ Tenemos que encontrar la manera de salir de aquí ─ el criminal mira en todas direcciones, buscando con desesperación alguna ruta a seguir, pero todo indicaba que ellos sólo podían retroceder ─. Mierda. Esto no nos va a llevar a ninguna parte...

─ Trata de crear una base de hielo ─ sugiere Rise ─. Vamos a usar las propiedades de flote de los cristales de hielo cuando están en las nubes. Es nuestra única posibilidad.

El sujeto no entendía lo que trataba de decir Rise, pero igual hace el intento. Crea la base de hielo, pero se rompe apenas pone un pie sobre éste; crea otra base, pero la misma se queda pegada al suelo, sin moverse en lo más mínimo. Hace un intento tras otro para que la base de hielo haga que ambos salgan flotando de allí, pero nada de lo que hace funciona en lo más mínimo.

─ ¿Estás segura que eso funciona, niña? Lo estoy haciendo como dices, pero no logramos salir de aquí.

Rise se siente tan frustrada como el criminal. No entendía qué clase de equilibrio entre masa y control había logrado aplicar Misterio para que pudiese estar en el aire aquella vez que las persiguió a ella, Kyouko y Akari; y ahora que necesitaba con urgencia usar ese mismo truco, no había manera de descifrarlo. El criminal lo sigue intentado, pero no sirve de nada, y un par de veces pisa furioso. El tiempo se acababa y no lograba tener alguna opción de escape.

Yui también tenía la misma sensación de impotencia. Sus poderes no iban a servir para sacarlos de allí, no tampoco lograría hacer tiempo. Estaban en una carrera contrarreloj, y no había nada que les pudiera servir para que saliesen de allí.

─ ¡Resistan! ¡De algún modo los voy a sacar de allí! ─ grita Yui mostrando más determinación de la que realmente sentía.

─ Esto es inútil. No vamos a salir a tiempo. La caída es inminente ─ las palabras de Rise caen en Yui como si fuese un balde de agua helada ─. Todo lo que nos queda por hacer es sobrevivir... Funami, cuida de Yoshikawa y contacta con sensei. Cuéntale lo que pasó aquí, y dile que trate de sacarnos de allá abajo.

─ S-senpai... Vas a...

─ No me voy a morir, Funami. Mi momento no va a llegar todavía ─ dice Rise con una firmeza que sorprende completamente a Yui ─. Ahora ve y haz lo que te acabo de decir.

Antes que Yui pudiese decir nada más, el suelo bajo los pies de Rise y el criminal termina de ceder, y ambos empiezan un descenso hacia el vacío que parecía horriblemente lento ante los ojos de Yui. La pelinegra estira su mano tanto como le es posible, pero aquello sencillamente era inútil. Nada iba a detenerla en aquel viaje a ese mundo en tinieblas que había abajo.

─ ¡PRESIDENTAAAAA!

Rise enfoca su atención a la oscuridad, sin escuchar ya a Yui, y entonces genera una gran explosión de sonido que usa para ralentizar la caída de ambos, tanto de ella como del criminal, esta vez procurando que dicha explosión no causase aturdimiento, pues ese error vendría a ser el último que cometa en su vida.

─ ¿¡QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO!? ─ vocifera el criminal, pues no entendía lo que hacía la presidenta.

─ ¡Sólo intento que los dos salgamos vivos de ésta, así que sostente de lo que tengas cerca!

Rise crea más y más explosiones, y cada una de ellas consigue detener la caída de ambos por un par de segundos, disminuyendo la fuerza con que se supone que van a llegar al suelo. El criminal estaba claramente aturdido, pero a la vez estaba conmovido de ver que esa chica, a la que pretendió atacar sin contemplaciones, ahora se esforzaba como podía para que ambos se pudiesen salvar. Molesto consigo mismo por sentirse inútil, utiliza nuevamente su control sobre el agua y aleja todos los escombros cercanos para reducir la posibilidad de daños. Ahora iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano para que ambos sobreviviesen.

El fondo de ese precipicio seguía sin poder verse, y el criminal no pudo evitar preguntarse si iban a llegar al centro mismo del mundo. Rise estaba agotándose rápidamente. Crear aquel tipo de explosiones le exigía un esfuerzo considerable, y todavía quedaba un trecho incierto por caer.

Rise llega al punto en que se agotan sus energías. Ya no era capaz de crear más explosiones, y el fondo justo se empezaba a ver. Estaban a solo segundos de morir los dos, así que el criminal lleva a cabo un último y desesperado recurso que se le ocurrió en aquel momento: Usa toda el agua que se encontraba a su alcance y crea un grueso colchón líquido para amortiguar la caída de ambos, y él mismo toma a Rise y la envuelve para protegerla, pues la caída todavía terminó causando algún daño. Ambos se ponen a rodar en un mundo completamente oscuro y polvoriento, y el criminal se queja de dolor a cada vuelta que iba dando hasta que ambos finalmente se detienen.

En efecto, el lugar era tan oscuro que resultaba imposible ver más allá de un par de metros, y era fácil discernir dónde quedaba arriba porque, en comparación con todo lo demás, brillaba mucho más, a pesar de que allá también estaba bastante oscuro. Rise se levanta con dificultad. Ni siquiera le quedaban las fuerzas necesarias para usar sus poderes y gritar para que Yui la oyese, pero confiaba en que ella haría lo que le había ordenado y que llamaría a Nana para que viniese a rescatarla. En cuanto al hombre que cayó con ella, todavía se encontraba tendido en el suelo, quejándose de dolor.

─ ...

─ Estoy bien. Creo que me rompí algo, pero supongo que podré levantarme más tarde ─ responde el criminal adivinando, puesto que no había oído en absoluto a Rise ─. Esto es frustrante, ¿sabes? Creía que iba por buen camino para salvar a mi hija y redimirme en un futuro, pero ahora veo que no es así. Jamás tuve ninguna oportunidad, y mi hija tendrá que seguir hospitalizada hasta quién sabe cuándo. Esto... me hace sentir demasiado mal, aun peor que mis costillas. Esa bruja me tiró a este lugar para que muriese con ustedes. Juro que jamás se lo perdonaré... auch... Esto molesta mucho...

Rise simplemente se sienta a un lado del hombre y se le queda mirando, esperando pacientemente el rescate. Sabía que no había razón para preocuparse.

* * *

 **Secundaria Nanamori**

Nana y Natsuko estaban revisando un mapa de la ciudad. Ya habían tachado el área al que habían sido enviadas Himawari y Sakurako, puesto que ya habían recibido el aviso de que allí no se encontraba el invento. A la sensei le había parecido que llevaba allí toda la noche, y mentalmente se encontraba abatida, cuando su teléfono suena, a lo que no duda en contestar.

Natsuko se queda mirando un rato mirando el mapa, sin prestar realmente atención a la conversación telefónica. Por un segundo se preguntó si Akari y Kyouko se habrían recuperado, ya que ambas seguramente tendrían mejores oportunidades que las demás para recuperar lo que la sensei había perdido. Después de todo, ellas dos eran las que más tiempo llevaban con sus poderes, y era de esperar que los controlaran mejor que todas. Había sido una idea bastante arriesgada enviar a todas a hacer una cosa como aquella. Sólo Rise tenía una experiencia previa usando sus habilidades, mientras que las demás estaban obligadas a aprender sobre la marcha. Sólo cuando Nana cortó la llamada fue que Natsuko salió de sus cavilaciones y notó que la sensei estaba bastante angustiada.

─ Kotori.

─ Mande, sensei.

─ Ve ahora a la enfermería y avisa a Akaza que si está bien debe dirigirse donde están Sugiura e Ikeda. Ya tú conoces las coordenadas.

─ Sí, sensei.

─ Muy bien. Te estaré esperando en el furgón. Tenemos que buscar a Matsumoto, que Funami me avisó que el suelo cedió, y ahora Matsumoto está atrapada.

Natsuko no se lo piensa dos veces y se va corriendo, y Nana casi hace lo mísmo al momento de dirigirse al furgón. Quería rescatar a Rise como fuera.

* * *

 **Enfermería**

─ ¿Ya has tomado una decisión al respecto, Akari-chan?

─ Así es. Ahora sé de qué modo arreglaré las cosas con onee-chan ─ responde Akari con un tono bastante sereno, ya libre de miedo y dudas ─. Gracias por ayudarme, Tomoko-san. Me has ayudado mucho a pesar de que sabías lo que podría pasar entre onee-chan y tú.

─ No te preocupes. Ahora mismo esto importa más.

─ ¡Akari-chan, Akari-chan! ─ llega Natsuko corriendo, y por ello casi choca con una de las camas de la habitación ─ Nishigaki-sensei dice que tienes que buscar a vicepresi-senpai y sangrante-senpai. Ellas están en la zona industrial, y la información que recibimos indica que el invento debe estar allá.

─ Muy bien, iré allá.

─ ¡E-espera un momento! ─ interrumpe Tomoko ─ Akari-chan, ¿estás segura de poder hacerlo? ¿Estás lo suficientemente recuperada para intentarlo?

─ Lo estoy, Tomoko-san. Ya me siento mucho mejor ─ responde Akari sonriente y animada ─. Ya estoy con las energías necesarias para intentarlo... no, para lograrlo. Y además, esta es la oportunidad que necesito para saber si realmente puedo despertar mi segundo poder. Es necesario que lo haga si quiero ayudar a las demás, Tomoko-san. Prometo que volveré, y que todo estará bien.

─ Muy bien. Entonces no te detengo más, Akari-chan.

Akari sonríe y sale corriendo de la enfermería para encontrarse con Nishigaki-sensei. Natsuko estaba por salir también pero primero se queda mirando a Tomoko, la cual se queda al lado de Kyouko.

─ ¿No vienes, Yoshikawa-san?

─ No. Queda de mi parte asegurarme que Toshino-san está bien e informarle de todo en cuanto se despierte. Y por cierto ─ Tomoko casi se ríe al pensar en la pregunta que iba a hacerle a Natsuko ─, ¿cómo es eso de "vicepresi-senpai" y "sangrante-senpai"?

─ Oh, es que me fueron por un momento sus nombres. Todavía soy nueva aquí, ¿sabes?

─ Sí. Tienes razón. Simplemente me pareció algo divertido.

Natsuko se termina de ir, y Tomoko se la queda mirando, deseándole suerte mentalmente a Akari.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Y para el próximo capítulo regresa la chica I, como perfectamente pueden ver. Nos veremos muy pronto, mucho más de lo que creen, y es que estoy trabajando para subir precisamente para Yuruyuri mi historia número 250. Cada vez estoy más cerca de alcanzar la cifra espartana :D.

Hasta otra


	19. De vuelta a la acción

Hola, gente de Fanfiction. Una vez más tengo listo para ustedes un capítulo del fanfic La chica I, que promete unos giros que les sorprenderán. Yuruyuri y sus personajes son propiedad de Namori-sensei (su nombre lo leí una vez en Facebook, pero mi falta de internet, junto con el tiempo que llevo sin conectarme por allí, me hizo olvidarlo).

 **De vuelta a la acción**

Ya Akari y Natsuko se encontraban en la entrada de la escuela secundaria de Nanamori, y Nana se encontraba apoyada en el furgón, claramente ansiosa. Akari quería aclarar la dirección a la que debía ir para dar apoyo a Ayano y Chitose, pero prefiere no hacerlo al saber que esa aclaración realmente no hacía falta.

─ ¿Cómo se encuentra Toshino? ─ es lo primero que dice la sensei.

─ Aún duerme, Nishigaki-sensei ─ responde Akari con una tranquilidad bastante mayor al que mostraba poco antes ─. Necesita descansar un poco, pero supongo que en cualquier momento se despierta. Tomoko-san la está vigilando.

─ Eso es bueno. Me alegro bastante, aunque eso todavía signifique que no nos pueda ayudar ─ dice Nana al momento de enderezarse y acercarse a las dos chicas ─. Akaza, necesito que vayas al área industrial. Sugiura e Ikeda seguramente están allá. Kotori y yo iremos a donde se encuentran Matsumoto, Yoshikawa y Funami. Al parecer Matsumoto se ha quedado atrapada y sus poderes no le serán de utilidad para sacarla del apuro en que se encuentra.

─ Entendido ─ Natsuko saluda al modo militar para luego mirar a Akari ─. Ten mucho cuidado, Akari-chan, y ojalá podamos arreglar esto rápidamente.

─ Yo también lo espero ─ responde Akari con sincera convicción antes de tomar los patines que Nana le estaba dando en ese momento.

─ Según la información que hemos recibido, mi invento tiene que estar en la zona del objetivo, así que debes intentar llegar lo antes posible, Akaza. Eres más experta usando tus poderes que Sugiura e Ikeda, además que no sabemos el tipo de peligro que estará aguardando allá.

Akari asiente y empieza su marcha a toda velocidad. Natsuko y Nana por su parte se montan en la furgoneta y se dirigen en dirección a Rise.

* * *

 **Enfermería**

Tomoko tenía la vista fija en la ventana, pensando en un montón de cosas. Esperaba que Akari estuviera bien, y también se preguntaba si Akane estaba esperando por su pequeña hermana. Seguramente sí. Cuando Akari estuvo en problemas, Tomoko había tenido que hacer un esfuerzo considerable para que Akane permaneciese en casa y no hiciera nada precipitado.

Kyouko se mueve un poco en su cama. Daba la impresión de que iba a despertar en cualquier momento, pero Tomoko no se sobresalta en lo más mínimo. No le prestaba atención en ese momento, y lentamente se acerca a la ventana para ver un rato el exterior.

─ Ojalá que Akari-chan esté bien. No quisiera ver que Akane-chan sufra viéndola lastimada.

En la enfermería aparece repentinamente una línea de agua que se movía por su propia cuenta, entrando desde debajo de la puerta en total silencio. Tomoko no voltea, inmersa en su preocupación, y Kyouko permanece dormida. Pero el agua no iba en dirección de la rubia, sino hacia Tomoko.

* * *

 **Zona industrial**

Ayano y Chitose ya se encontraban en el lugar y estaban averiguando por dónde debían continuar. La zona era bastante grande, y los edificios y fábricas eran bastante altos, impidiendo ver muy lejos. Ayano todavía tenía una gran furia contenida por haber visto a Kyouko lastimada, por lo que Chitose hacía su búsqueda con la mayor atención y seriedad posible, pues no veía el momento como idóneo para hablar de los sentimientos de su amiga hacia Kyouko.

─ ¿Dónde están? ¿Dónde podemos encontrar a esos sujetos que robaron a Nishigaki-sensei?

─ Este lugar es un poco laberíntico ─ dice Chitose ─. Pero no creo que sea recomendable separarnos tan pronto, Ayano-chan.

─ Lo sé. Tampoco creo que sea pertinente hacerlo ahora...

─ ¿Dos niñas han venido a estorbar los planes tan geniales de mi jefa? ¡Esta mujer está realmente loca! No hacía ninguna falta que me quedara a ayudarla.

Ayano y Chitose ven al cuarto criminal justo sobre uno de los edificios que estaban atrás. El criminal crea varias plataformas de hielo que se incrustan en la pared del edificio para así bajar hasta el suelo. El criminal lucía bastante aburrido, además que daba una sensación de presunción que a Ayano y Chitose les resulta altamente insoportable. Ayano es la primera en dar un paso al frente, y hace un gesto para que Chitose avance por su cuenta, sorprendiéndola.

─ ¿Ayano-chan?

─ Chitose, debes entrar allí para buscar a quien sea que ocasionó todo esto ─ dice Ayano con una frialdad nada característica en ella ─. Yo me encargo de él. Te prometo que en un minuto te alcanzo para recuperar el invento de sensei.

─ ¿Estás segura de no necesitar ayuda? Podría ser peligroso...

─ Estaré bien, Chitose. No dejaré que este hombre haga lo mismo que hizo su compañero con Toshino Kyouko. Eso ni en un millón de años.

Chitose vacila un poco, pero Ayano no estaba dispuesta a discutir, así que termina limitándose a asentir y se dirige a la entrada del mismo edificio del que había provenido el criminal, el cual no hace absolutamente nada para detenerla por considerarla demasiado insignificante. Sólo mostraba un interés mínimo por Ayano, y eso era por la determinación en su mirada, no porque la viese en absoluto como un reto.

─ Muy bien, chica maravilla, a ver si puedes hacer algo mejor que resguñar y llorar.

─ Rasguñar y llorar es lo que vas a hacer tú en un momento ─ Ayano aprieta los puños y mira con rabia al hombre ─. Lastimaron a Toshino Kyouko, y ahora pretenden amenazar el orden en el mundo. No te voy a dejar escapar.

El criminal estaba completamente confiado. No creía que Ayano fuera capaz de absolutamente nada que pudiera representar una amenaza. Claramente subestimaba a la vicepresidenta, independientemente de que no tuviera ni idea del poder que ésta poseía. Por su parte, Ayano tomaba en cuenta que aquel hombre sería bastante peligroso si no tenía cuidado desde un primer momento, y por tanto daría lo mejor de sí para vencer.

 _(Tema de pelea: Taking Over Me - de Evanescence)_

El primer paso en la pelea la da el criminal al lanzar varias shuriken de hielo, pero éstas no eran muy veloces, por lo que Ayano tiene tiempo para esquivarlas, y luego se acerca a él para dar su primer ataque. El fallo, pese a que era más que obvio, enfureció mucho al sujeto, pues estaba convencido que aquello era más que suficiente para ganar, y que fue simple casualidad que Ayano lo esquivara. La vicepresidenta se acerca todavía más, esquivando algunos otros ataques que lleva a cabo el criminal, mismos que no dan al blanco en ninguno de sus intentos. Ya Ayano logra estar lo bastante cerca, y en el acto envía al hombre una descarga eléctrica que deja completamente sorprendido al criminal y lo hace retroceder.

─ ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Cómo es que una mocosa buena para nada tiene la capacidad de hacer eso?

─ Tienes una idea bastante despreciable acerca de quienes son menores ─ sisea Ayano.

─ ¿Y qué si es así? Los niños sólo sirven para estorbar y no hacen nada bien. Sólo son una molestia, y por eso jamás querría tener uno, y tampoco los veo como merecedores de misericordia, y desde no la tendré contigo, niña insignificante.

─ Eres demasiado desagradable. Esta "niña insignificante" te va a dar una buena lección ─ Ayano lanza una nueva descarga eléctrica, y el criminal nada puede hacer para esquivar el ataque.

Ayano no desperdiciaba ni un solo movimiento. Cada avance y ataque era certero y a prueba de errores, a diferencia de los erráticos movimientos del criminal, el cual se iba enfureciendo más y más a medida que veía que sus ataques no hacían ningún efecto. La pelea desde un primer momento estaba mostrando el lado hacia el que se inclinaba la balanza, pero Ayano no veía aquello como excusa para confiarse. No estaba dispuesta a estar tranquila hasta estar segura de haber derrotado completamente al criminal, y cada descarga que lanzaba la llevaba precisamente a ello. El criminal estaba completamente impotente, incapaz de creer que una chiquilla sola de secundaria lo llevara de ese modo contra las cuerdas, cuando Ayano le da el golpe de gracia: Una descarga más fuerte que las anteriores que lo deja completamente fuera de combate, y el hombre se desploma, desmayado. Ayano se quita entonces la máscara y mira en dirección de la puerta por la que había entrado Chitose al edificio. Ya ella había cumplido su palabra al vencer al hombre, y ahora tocaba seguirla y poner punto final a esa pesadilla que todavía no empezaba.

* * *

 **Con Chitose**

Las escaleras habían llevado a Chitose hasta el segundo piso, el primer lugar con luces encendidas en el edificio. Chitose se basa en esas luces encendidas para pensar que tenía que ser allí por donde debía empezar a buscar a la mujer que había mandado a robar el invento de Nana. Parecía ir en buen camino: El lugar estaba lleno de piezas de reparación mecánica y aparatos que iban siendo más grandes conforme avanzaba. Todo ello coincidía con las descripciones dadas por el primer criminal, el cual había señalado que su emmpleadora había adquirido la capacidad de manipular la tecnología. Eso a todas luces tenía que ser algo bastante peligroso, así que Chitose mantiene en estado de alerta todos sus sentidos mientras continúa caminando por aquel pasillo.

─ _No esperaba que alguien pudiera llegar hasta aquí. Los estúpidos que contraté definitivamente no sirvieron para nada. Sólo eran múculos y ambición, pero nada de seso._

─ ¿Eh?

Chitose no pudo ver la procedencia de esa voz, y rápidamente supone que aquella voz debía haber sido transmitida a través de un altavoz. Sería lógico, pues pudo ver uno en una esquina, pero igual supuso que también ella podría hacerse oír.

─ ¡Vine para recuperar lo que le robaste a Nishigaki-sensei, así que devuélvelo!

─ _¡Jajajaja! Nana parece que ha logrado tener alumnas muy buenas para contar chistes_ ─ la voz le da una muy mala sensación a Chitose ─. _Al menos Nana se acuerda todavía de mí, pero eso no será suficiente para detener mis planes para darle un correcto uso a este aparato. Ella ha sido una grandísima tonta al no usarlo como realmente se debe, y yo llevo bastantes años esperando este maravilloso momento_.

Chitose pudo confirmar con ello que aquella mujer no se encontraba allí. Le hacía falta avanzar más para encontrarla, pero rápidamente el peligro aparece ante ella: Varios robots de talla humana iban avanzando a paso lento. Tenían un aspecto bastante rudimentario y pesado, así que no eran demasiado amenazadores, siempre y cuando Chitose no se confiara. Los robots disparan arietes con el propósito de atrapar a Chitose de brazos y piernas, pero ella esquiva los arietes sin ninguna dificultad. Viendo el momento de de ser ella quien ataque, Chitose crea cadenas de desestabilizan a los robots y los hacen caer. El diseño tan rudimentario de aquellas armas les impiden ponerse de pie, por lo que Chitose no ve la necesidad de hacer nada más, así que avanza hacia el lugar de donde habían procedido.

─ Parece que tus pequeños soldados ya no funcionan ¿Te entregarás ahora?

─ _¿Entregarme? ¿Tan pronto? Esto apenas empieza, pequeña tonta_ ─ responde la voz ─. _Esos no eran más que mis primeros intentos al momento de obtener mis poderes. Lo que te aguarda más adelante será algo mucho peor, pero si tanto insistes en seguir adelante y oponerte a mí, pues hazlo, aquí te espero_.

Chitose casi es tomada desprevenida cuando unos torpedos surgen del fondo del pasillo que estaba atravesando. Apenas logró agacharse en el último momento, esquivando aquella arremetida. Más adelante habían dos robots, un poco más ligeros en aspecto y menos rústicos. Chitose ahora podía ver que esa persona, fuese quien fuese, no estaba simplemente alardeando, pero todavía era algo de lo que podía encargarse, así que nuevamente usa sus cadenas para que las máquinas perdieran el equilibrio. Una vez en el suelo, Chitose en esta ocasión no les da la oportunidad y presiona a los robots con cadenas mucho más gruesas hasta averiar su maquinaria interna. No había sido muy difícil, pero Chitose tenía en mente que lo siguiente sería mucho más retador.

─ ¿Cuál es el punto de crear esas armas, y a qué te refieres con darle un "uso correcto" al invento de Nishigaki-sensei? ─ exige Chitose mientras veía los robots que acababa de destruir.

─ _Veo que no lo entiendes. Nadie puede comprender la visión de futuro que yo poseo, y eso es una gran lástima_ ─ dice la voz con una tristeza demasiado aparente ─. _Esto lo hago en pro del avance y de la evolución de los humanos. Sólo en los momentos de gran presión para la vida es que ésta reacciona y evoluciona de verdad, optimizando los diseños que resulten rudimentarios y eliminando los defectos, y esa criba evolutiva concierne también a los seres humanos_.

─ ¿A qué te refieres?

─ _¿Has oído de la gran extinción que separó el Pérmico del Mesozoico? ¿Conoces la teoría del cuello de botella que puso a prueba a los primeros humanos hace 70 mil años? Tal vez no. Eso no lo enseñan en cualquier escuela, pero supongo que sí conoces la extinción del K-T, ¿o me equivoco?_

─ ¿K-T? ¿Te refieres al momento de la extinción de los dinosaurios?

─ _Exactamente. La extinción abre rutas nuevas para aquellos seres que consiguen sobrevivir, y mi objetivo es crear dicha condición para que la humanidad evolucione y se perfeccione en todos los sentidos, trayendo de ese modo aquel mundo futurista con la que muchos sueñan ¿No es mi plan algo noble y necesario para todos?_

─ ¿Te estás oyendo a ti misma? ─ Chitose estaba horrorizada al escuchar todo aquello ─ Dices que deseas traer el futuro, pero para ello pretendes exponer a la humanidad a su desaparición del mundo ¿Cómo puedes decir que algo así es noble y necesario? Es todo lo contrario. La muerte de millones y la devastación del mundo no es un precio justo para traer ese mundo futuro.

─ _Devastación y renacimiento, niña tonta. Como te he dicho, las extinciones traen como resultado que los seres que sobreviven tengan nuevos campos de evolución. El resultado es la entrada en escena de criaturas más perfectas, hermosas y aptas para existir en el nuevo mundo. Es por eso que pienso vender numerosas copias que crearé de este invento: La entrada en escena de los poderes inducidos por este invento forzará a la humanidad a avanzar tecnológicamente para no verse sumergida en los contras que generan estos poderes, creando las tan necesarias guerras que someterán a toda la especie a llegar hasta el límite si desea sobrevivir, y aquellos que lo logren serán los fundadores del nuevo mundo que surgirá de las cenizas de éste. Es lógica simple, no puede haber nueva vida si la vieja vida no muere_.

─ Estás loca... Ese plan enfermo sólo traerá caos y dolor al mundo ¿Cómo puedes creer que algo tan vil puede realmente traer el futuro con el que la humanidad sueña?

─ _Es lo más normal del mundo. Son precisamente las guerras las que nos dan los avances tecnológicos y científicos más importantes. La necesidad por la supervivencia y la avaricia empuja a las diferentes facciones a tener armas más grandes, más poderosas y más contundentes en su mensaje al mundo. Así ha sido desde los primeros momentos de la civilización, y todavía ahora es la norma_.

─ ¡Me niego a creer eso! No permitiré que logres tu objetivo ─ Chitose se pone a correr por los pasillos, siguiendo los rastros de piezas y cables que se encontraban dispersos en el camino ─. Cueste lo que cueste, no voy a permitir que te escapes.

─ _A ver si eres capaz de mantener tu promesa. Jajajaja_.

Más robots aparecen en el camino de Chitose, y ella los supera rápidamente, pero a medida que iban pasando, vencerlos resultaba más difícil, y Chitose tenía que actuar con más agilidad y cautela para poder seguir. No sabía cuánto le faltaba para alcanzar su objetivo, pero sabía que aquellos obstáculos tenían como verdadero objetivo debilitarla para que así no tuviese las fuerzas suficientes para detener a aquella mujer una vez que la tuviera enfrente.

─ ¡Chitose, finalmente te alcanzo! ─ de manera bastante oportuna aparece Ayano, la cual ayuda a Chitose lanzando descargas eléctricas a todos los robots que quedaban, dañándolos en el acto.

─ Eso ha sido rápido, Ayano-chan ¿Qué ocurrió con aquel hombre malvado?

─ Pues lo dejé tendido en el suelo ¿Acaso dudabas de mí, Chitose?

─ Claro que no, jeje.

Nuevamente las dos amigas estaban reunidas, y juntas avanzan para buscar a aquella mujer que tenía el invento de Nana.

* * *

 **Con Himawari y Sakurako**

Ambas chicas estaban todavía agotadas, además que el sueño empezaba a ganar terreno en ellas, pero permanecen despiertas para esperar a que llegasen las demás para ayudarlas a llevarse al criminal que habían vencido.

─ Boo, esto es demasiado aburrido ─ se queja Sakurako ─. Himawari, ¿qué tal si nos llevamos a ese hombre? Ya lo hemos vencido una vez, así que no sería un problema si resiste.

─ No creo que eso sea viable, Sakurako ─ responde Himawari ─. Puede que logremos superarlo otra vez, pero dos chicas como nosotras no podemos sencillamente llevarlo cargando hasta la escuela. Eso es una locura.

─ Pero es que no quiero estar aquí más tiempo. Tengo sueño y es demasiado aburrido.

─ Pero tenemos que aguantar, Sakurako.

─ Hmm. Eres demasiado aburrida, Himawari. Seguramente sea eso culpa de tus enormes tetas.

Himawari no responde a aquella tontería de parte de Sakurako. En lugar de ello dirige la mirada en otra dirección. Era raro estar en esa situación con ella, pese a que estaba acostumbrada a dormir con ella de vez en cuando y a estar juntas todos los fines de semana, cuando tocaba hacer la tarea o ir de compras.

─ Tonta.

─ ¿Eh? ¿A qué vino eso tan repentino?

─ A nada, Sakurako. No te preocupes.

Sakurako se encoge de hombros y mira el suelo, como si allí encontrara algo de interés, cuando nota algo extraño acercándose. Al levantar la mirada, encuentra un rastro de agua que se acercaba por su propia cuenta. Era improbable que fuera obra del criminal que habían capturado, puesto que él claramente no tenía el dominio necesario para hacer eso estando inmovilizado. Al aguzar un poco más la vista, Sakurako ve a una persona encapuchada surgir de entre las sombras de los edificios.

─ H-Hi-Himawari...

─ ¿Qué ocurre?

─ Creo que no estamos solas.

─ ¿Qué estás diciendo, Sakurako? ─ Himawari se levanta y ve también a la figura que surgía de las sombras ─ ¿Eh? ¿Quién eres tú?

─ Ha sido mucho antes de lo que esperaba, pero mis poderes han regresado completamente ─ dice aquella persona que acababa de llegar ─. Ha sido algo bastante lamentable que tuviera que dejar que todas ustedes obtuvieran aquellos poderes. Quería evitar eso todo lo posible, pero simplemente no tuve otra opción. No estaba en capacidad de encargarme de esos criminales yo sola hasta hace unos minutos, pero las cosas han cambiado completamente.

Himawari y Sakurako comprenden entonces que se trataba de la misma persona que había atacado a Akari, Kyouko y Rise en aquella ocasión, y rápidamente se ponen a la defensiva. Pero la encapuchada no estaba enfocando su atención en ellas, sino en el criminal al que rápidamente saca del suelo usando su dominio sobre el agua. Las dos chicas de primer año se sorprenden con la facilidad con que éste es sacado de su prisión, y por un momento temieron que fuera a usar sus poderes para atacar, pero eso no llega a ocurrir. Seguramente había robado sus poderes para que no fuera a usarlos.

─ ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ─ dice Himawari.

─ Acabar con todo esto rápidamente ─ responde secamente la encapuchada ─. Fue un mal necesario el darles sus poderes a todas ustedes, y por ahora les puedo dejar tener esos poderes, tomando en cuenta que no van a usarlos para cosas horribles y abominables, pero a estos sujetos no los puedo dejar tenerlos por más tiempo ─ por un momento aprieta el agarre que tenía del criminal, haciendo que se queje ─. Ahora voy por los demás para arrebatarles de inmediato sus poderes, y después me preocuparé por quitarles sus poderes a ustedes.

Sakurako estaba por oponerse, pero Himawari le atraviesa una mano para que no avanzara. Ninguna de las dos estaba al tope de sus fuerzas para enfrentar a alguien que había sido capaz de tener contra las cuerdas al mismo tiempo a Kyouko, Akari y Rise. La encapuchada ve que no iban a decir ni hacer nada más, así que no se queda más tiempo y se lleva al criminal con ella. Himawari y Sakurako se la quedan viendo hasta que desaparece por completo, y luego ambas suspiran aliviadas. Por un momento habían temido que tuvieran que pelear contra ella. Era algo cierto que no iban a poder contra ella, con lo agotadas que estaban.

─ Eso fue... aterrador ─ dice Himawari mientras se volvía a sentar ─. Ella dijo que iba por los demás criminales. Sakurako, debemos avisar a sensei y a todas las demás.

─ ¡Es verdad! ─ Sakurako saca rápidamente su teléfono y empieza a marcar ─ ¡Voy a avisar a Nishigaki-sensei!

─ En ese caso avisaré a Sugiura-senpai ─ Himawari también saca el teléfono y empieza a marcar ─. Tenemos que advertirlas rápido. No sabemos cuánto tardará esa extraña en llegar hacia donde están todas.

* * *

 **Zona industrial**

Akari consigue llegar al haber puesto la máxima velocidad en sus patines. Rápidamente comprueba el lugar, viendo al criminal que había sido derrotado por Ayano, y una puerta abierta le da una pista sobre el camino que tenía que seguir. Akari entra sin vacilar y avanza por el interior de ese edificio, guiándose por la tenue luz que llegaba hasta la planta baja del mismo.

─ ¡Sugiura-senpai, Ikeda-senpai!

La voz de Akari hace eco por todo el lugar, pero Akari no obtiene ninguna respuesta. Rápidamente empieza a preocuparse por la seguridad de ambas, así que Akari sube corriendo por las escaleras. Quería cerciorarse por sí misma que ellas estaban bien.

─ ¡Sugiura-senpai, Ikeda-senpai! ¡Por favor respondan!

* * *

 **Con Chitose y Ayano**

Ambas amigas llegan al final del pasillo, logrando derrotar a todos los robots que habían estado en su camino. Ya al llegar, Ayano y Chitose se encuentran una puerta abierta, y rápidamente pasan por ella y se encuentran a una mujer bastante extraña, de una edad cercana a la de Nana Nishigaki, aunque su mirada era fría y llena de malicia.

─ Bienvenidas, y felicitaciones por llegar hasta aquí. Han tenido que esforzarse mucho para llegar ─ dice la mujer frente a Ayano y Chitose ─. Sin embargo, tengo el dolor de anunciarles que todavía no son lo que estoy realmente buscando. El proceso evolutivo que urge a la humanidad tiene que forzarlos a llegar hasta sus límites, por lo que un ataque de robots tan débiles no es suficiente para lograr el efecto que deseo.

─ ¿Qué locura estás diciendo? ─ protesta Ayano ─ Uno de tus idiotas seguidores casi mata a Toshino Kyouko, y con sus poderes ha demostrado que sólo piensan sembrar el caos en la ciudad ─ la mujer empieza a reírse, irritando a Ayano ─ ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

─ Es que no lo comprenden, niñitas. El caos es precisamente lo que pretendo lograr con la comercialización de estos poderes ─ la mujer crea con su mano una serie de circuitos integrados ─. Es el caos lo que nos permitirá a todos buscar el principio del orden, pues de otro modo la humanidad se quedará estancada y no evolucionará. Dicen que hemos evolucionado en los últimos 50 milenios mucho más que en todo el resto de la existencia de la vida en la Tierra, pero eso no es suficiente. Es posible hacer que la humanidad alargue mucho más su paso ante el resto de la existencia, pero para ello es necesario crear y expandir el caos, y este proceso es el más indicado para lograrlo. El futuro está a nuestro alcance. Es posible que nosotras lleguemos a verlo, pero para eso tienen que unirse a mí. Háganlo, y cuidaré de ustedes para que sean capaces de ver ese nuevo amanecer para la civilización y la humanidad misma.

─ Nos rehusamos ─ responde Chitose sin darle muchas vueltas ─. No vamos a unirnos a esta locura.

─ Por el contrario, vamos a detenerte y recuperaremos el invento de sensei ─ dice Ayano.

─ Es una tristeza, pero no se puede hacer ya nada ─ la mujer chasquea los dedos, y un nuevo robot aparece tras ella ─. Por cierto, creo que no me he presentado adecuadamente. Mi nombre es Shiroko, y soy la persona que va a refundar a la raza humana. Siéntanse honradas de conocerme, porque están ante la gran creadora del nuevo mundo.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

En una ocasión le dije por PM a Gerendo que posiblemente ni le pondría nombre a la criminal, pero al final terminé haciéndolo así. La razón por la que le pongo el nombre es porque ya lo tenía pensado para nombrar a una OC en el futuro fanfic _Aventura en una escuela extraña_ , el cual figura en la lista de la propuesta de fanfics. Elegí el nombre de Shiroko principalmente porque sería una adaptación de Siroco, nombre que se le da a un viento del sudeste del Mediterráneo, del cual leí que alcanza velocidades huracanadas. En España se le conoce jaloque, y en la región de Cataluña lo cambian por xaloc. También me inspiré por una carta de la serie _Yu Gi Oh! 5D's_ , la cual es "Alanegra Sirocco el Amanecer" y, desde luego, pretendí ponerle ese nombre por significar "chica blanca", por lo que el nombre cuenta con un significado concreto y una inspiración bastante coherente. Ya habiendo dado las distintas explicaciones pertinentes, sólo me queda despedirme hasta el próximo capítulo.

Hasta otra


	20. El retorno de la chica I

Hola a todo aquel que sea fan de Yuruyuri. Es momento de un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, además que les anuncio que a partir de este primero de octubre regreso al Facebook, además que estaré compartiendo contenidos y actividades en Twitter y YouTube ¿Qué les parece? Como sea, Yuruyuri no me pertenece y todo aquello que ya ustedes se saben.

 **El retorno de la chica I**

Kyouko todavía permanecía dormida, pero era notorio que no tenía ningún tipo de dolor a esas alturas. Lo único que ocurría con ella era que estaba soñando. Y su sueño consistía en que estaba volando por el cielo de Takaoka, derrotando villanos que provenían de otros planetas. Ninguno podía contra ella, la heroína más poderosa que existiese jamás, pero a las afueras de la ciudad se encuentra con algo completamente nuevo: Se trataba de una esfinge, la cual le corta el paso a la rubia, y esta ve el gesto como una incitación a pelear.

─ ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Acaso eres un villano? ─ dice Kyouko poniéndose en posición de batalla.

─ Sólo pasarás si eres capaz de resolver este enigma, Súper Sexy Comando Kyouko ─ dice la esfinge con tono misterioso ─. Pero si fallas el acertijo, te espera la muerte.

─ Yo no tengo miedo a nada, así que lanza tu acertijo ─ responde Kyouko muy confiada.

─ ¿Qué criatura se desplaza a cuatro patas al amanecer, en dos patas al mediodía, y en tres patas al atardecer?

─ ¿Ese es el acertijo? Ja, parece que lo hiciste precisamente para mí ─ Kyouko ríe bastante confiada antes de dar su respuesta ─. Pues la criatura a la que te refieres es un Pokémon.

─ ¿Un Pokémon? ─ la esfinge estaba sorprendida por la rápida respuesta de Kyouko.

─ Así es. Con tantas evoluciones y megaevoluciones que les ponen a esas criaturas, pues no sería de extrañar que a alguna le pase exactamente lo que señalas en tu acertijo. Pero si esa no es la respuesta, entonces podría ser un Digimon, que con ellos es casi la misma cosa, con el detalle de que la evolución puede echarse para atrás en casi todos los casos.

─ No solo eres demasiado sexy, también desbordas sabiduría ─ la esfinge se pone las patas en la cabeza mientras se quejaba, como si tuviera un fuerte dolor de cabeza ─. Puedes pasar. Perdone mi insolencia.

Kyouko avanza entonces mientras inflaba el pecho con orgullo. Realmente esperaba un reto más difícil, uno que fuera verdaderamente digno de la gran Súper Sexy Comando Kyouko, cuando un hoyo en el suelo se abre de golpe, y Kyouko cae en él...

* * *

 **Enfermería**

Kyouko se da de cara contra el suelo, cosa que la hace despertar de golpe. Al darse cuenta del lugar en que se encontraba, no puede evitar preguntarse qué estaba haciendo allí, y de pronto nota unas marcas hechas de agua en el piso.

─ ¿Eh? ¿Misterio está aquí? No puede ser... ─ Kyouko se levanta con apuro, dándose cuenta que estaba completamente sola ─ ¿Akari? ¿Presi? ¿No hay nadie aquí? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, y dónde está aquel ser demoníaco que estábamos enfrentando? ¿Alguien podría explicarme lo que está pasando?

El silencio es la única respuesta que recibe la rubia, algo que definitivamente no le hacía ninguna gracia. No entendía cómo vino a parar allí, ni sabía si Akari y Rise estaban bien. Estaba por salir de la enfermería para averiguar, cuando ve un papel doblado cerca de la puerta, lo agarra y empieza a leerlo, cosa que aclara algunas dudas que tenía:

 _Si estás leyendo esta nota, significa que no he terminado mi trabajo. En ese caso te recomiendo que vayas a la zona industrial periférica. Tus amigas están allí y te están esperando_.

Kyouko tuvo la idea de que Akari y Rise estaban allí, corriendo peligro. En vista de todo aquello, se dirige rápidamente a la ventana y emprende el vuelo sin perder más tiempo. Si de verdad necesitaban ayuda, Kyouko las iba a ayudar, sin importar nada.

* * *

 **Con el primer criminal**

En la azotea en que había sido vencido y atado, el criminal intentaba fallidamente soltarse, pero al ya no tener sus poderes con él estaba completamente indefenso y debilitado. Mentalmente maldecía a la chica I y las demás por haberlo humillado de semejante manera, cuando oye unos pasos acercarse. No tenía idea de quién podía ser, pero creyó que podía tratarse de alguno de los otros prófugos. Eso podía ser algo bueno, le ayudaría a escapar de allí.

─ Que bueno que has llegado. Debemos detener a esas niñas que van tras la vieja loca esa. Una de ellas me forzó a decirlo todo. Parece que todas tienen unos poderes que no nos fueron advertidos...

─ Eso suena interesante, pero lo que en este momento me interesa más es capturarlos a ustedes, infelices.

Esa voz no era reconocida por el criminal. No era nadie que él conociera, y eso hace que se asuste profundamente, especialmente por el tono despectivo que había notado en esa voz.

─ ¿Q-quién... eres...?

─ Mi nombre no es importante en este momento, y menos para gusanos como ustedes, que sólo encuentran gozo haciendo daño a otras personas. Ustedes me inspiran un profundo asco ─ el criminal repentinamente se ve envuelto en agua, la cual le presiona e inmoviliza completamente. El criminal se sentía en un aprieto bastante serio, y no era para menos, porque la persona que ahora le atrapa no pretendía ayudarle en absoluto.

─ ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Para qué me atrapas, si ya no puedo hacer nada?

─ ¿Crees que me contentaré con que simplemente no puedas usar esos poderes que profanaron para ti? Sobreestimas tu suerte ─ la persona que recién llegó aprieta más su agarre, y el criminal se queja de dolor ─. El que no puedas usar tus poderes no significa que hayas dejado de ser una amenaza. Sabes demasiado de lo poderes de mi invento, y lo mejor es que tú y tus idiotas compañeros olviden todo esto, y eso incuye a tu empleadora, así que te voy a llevar junto con los demás. Destruiré todos sus recuerdos que guardan de estos poderes, y así me habré sacudido del mayor de los problemas en primer lugar.

El criminal nada podía hacer para hacer frente a aquella persona que seguía sin poder ver absolutamente nada. Estaba completamente impotente. Ya aquella persona la tenía a su merced y se la lleva de ese lugar, ahora con el propósito de encontrar al siguiente criminal, al cual ya tenía localizado.

* * *

 **Con Akari**

─ ¡Sugiura-senpai, Ikeda-senpai! ¡Respondan, por favor!

Akari había estado un buen rato siguiendo el rastro de robots destruídos, sabiendo que podría muy pronto alcanzar a sus dos senpais, pero también tomaba en cuenta que el tiempo no estaba precisamente a favor. No sabía si el enemigo pretendería hacer daño a Ayano y Chitose, o si se le ocurre hacer algo de tiempo para preparar algo bastante horrible. Esas ideas la aterraban bastante, pero quería creer que el silencio en esos pasillos era señal de simple y llana calma. Ya al llegar al final de pasillo, se encontró un montón de chatarra que evidenciaban un combate reciente. Una explosión repentina alerta a Akari, y enseguida retoma la carrera.

─ ¡Ikeda-senpai, Sugiura-senpai!

─ ¿Akaza-san? ─ aparece Chitose tras una puerta ─ Me alegro mucho de verte, Akaza-san. Ya hemos encontrado a la persona que hizo que robaran aquel aparato que dijo Nishigaki-sensei.

─ ¿De verdad? ─ ante el asentimiento de Chitose, Akari se mentaliza para también ella empezar a pelear.

─ Ya llegó otra mocosa ingenua. Realmente me fastidia que se junten tantas, especialmente cuando lo hacen para llevarme la contraia.

Akari se sobresalta al escuchar aquella voz. No contaba con encontrarse con alguien más tan pronto que no fuera Chitose o Ayano, y justo entonces aparece Shiroko, la cual estaba acompañada de dos enormes robots. Ayano y Chitose se notaban agotadas y agitadas, y Akari podía ver que la pelea que habían tenido había sido dura, pero ahora pelearían juntas las tres contra los enemigos.

─ ¿Tú fuiste quien robó el invento de Nishigaki-sensei?

─ ¿El invento de Nana? Gran estupidez. Esa imbécil no es digna de llamarse inventora. Un aparato tan genial en manos de alguien que no se plantee usarlo en pos del progreso sólo se pierde a cambio de nada. Yo voy a cambiar eso, y propiciaré la evolución de la humanidad, aunque para ello habrá que hacer algunos sacrificios necesarios ─ responde Shiroko tranquilamente, cosa que a Akari deja bastante impactada.

─ ¿Y no te importa las cosas malas que puedan pasar? ¿No te importa todo el daño que podrías causar con estos robots? ─ dice Akari escandalizada.

─ El fin justifica los medios. Esa es una consigna bastante cierta, y es que la humanidad ni siquiera tiene otra alternativa. Para que los humanos sean capaces de seguir adelante lo necesario es exponerlos a su propia desaparición, y esto tarde o temprano acabará pasando ¿No crees que sería un acto benevolente y piadoso adelantar semejante evento para que todos den ese salto evolutivo?

Akari estaba boquiabierta. No podía creerse que realmente existiera un ser tan retorcido como esa mujer que tenía al frente. No era de extrañar que Ayano y Chitose estuvieran enfrentándola en ese preciso momento, y ahora era su turno también de pararle los pies e impedir que desatara un caos de alcance global.

─ Ten cuidado, Akaza-san ─ dice Ayano ─. Todavía no ha sacado todas sus máquinas de muerte, por lo que es probable que en cualquier momento nos saque una nueva sorpresa.

Akari asiente y se prepara. Todavía tenía que poner a prueba ese segundo poder que creía haber descubierto, y también contaba con ese poder que le había otorgado Sakurako cuando detuvieron a aquel criminal en el edificio. Lo primero en hacer es crear pequeñas descargas con sus manos, las cuales sorprenden a Ayano y Chitose.

─ ¿Eso lo estás haciendo con el poder de aquel hombre? ─ Akari asiente a la pregunta de Chitose ─ Ya veo. Supongo que vas a convertirte en el centro de nuestra pelea, Akaza-san. No te descuides para que no te hagan ningún daño.

─ Lo sé, Ikeda-senpai.

 _(Tema de pelea: Broken - de Fivefold)_

Los robots que escoltaban a Shiroko avanzan rápidamente y empiezan a disparar, a lo que Ayano, Chitose y Akari retroceden para impedir el daño resultante y toman la primera oportunidad que llegan a tener para atacar: Ayano y Akari lanzan descargas eléctricas fuertes para entorpecer los movimientos y reacciones y los robots, y Chitose los inmoviliza completamente al usar sus cadenas para atarlos. Shiroko no parecía demasiado preocupada por ello. Por el contrario, parecía esperarlo.

─ Nada mal. Para ser tres niñas piojosas lo hacen muy bien, pero todavía les falta mucho para superar a mis hermosas creaciones.

─ Eso tiene una solución ─ Chitose crea y lanza una larga cadena hacia Shiroko, pero un nuevo robot se atraviesa y la escuda efectivamente.

─ Es inútil. Soy la elegida para cambiar el mundo, y tres mocosas no serán capaces de cambiar el destino que he determinado para todos.

Akari y Ayano derriban a los robots restantes, y sin perder tiempo van a darle apoyo a Chitose. Shiroko ordena a más robots que surgiesen de las sombras de aquella habitación para atacar a las tres chicas, pero ellas son capaces de responder efectivamente a cada uno de esos ataques para luego devolverlos y causar gran daño.

─ ¡Detrás de ustedes, Akaza-san, Ayano-chan!

Las nombradas ven que los robots iban a lanzarles ganchos métalicos, y respondieron usando ataques de pulsos eléctricos que los dejan rápidamente fuera de combate. Shiroko ya empezaba a impacientarse. Ahora sí se estaban acabando sus centinelas mecánicos para combatir, pero todavía tenía una carta adicional que se podía jugar contra las chicas. Estaba segura que con su última carta sería indetenible.

─ ¿No te piensas rendir todavía? ─ dice Ayano luego de derribar al enésimo robot de esa noche.

─ ¿Y por qué me debería rendir? ─ dice Shiroko como si se fuera a reír ─ La diversión apenas empieza, y ustedes ahora mismo verán la mejor de las funciones, mi carta de triunfo para someter a la humanidad a la prueba definitiva de supervivencia.

Akari, Ayano y Chitose no comprenden lo que había querido decir aquella demente, pero esa línea en blanco rápidamente es arreglada cuando el suelo empieza a temblar. De entre las sombras de aquel lugar surge una enorme bestia mecánica con ojos de un rojo brillante, dientes plateados bastante grandes para destruir un pilar grande y una cubierta que semejaba bastante bien la piel de un leopardo. Las tres chicas se horrorizan al momento de ver aquella monstruosidad acercarse a ellas.

─ ¿Qué es eso? ─ dice Chitose.

─ Niñas, les presento a mi obra más compleja y más perfecta de todas las que he creado esta noche gracias a mis grandiosos poderes: Saluden a mi pequeño robot, al cual bauticé Nunda001-a.

La bestia suelta un rugido que hace que las tres chicas se tapen los oídos mientras ven cómo las ventanas cercanas se hacen añicos y las paredes vibran. Ante ellas se alzaba un verdadero monstruo hecho de metal y cables, y ninguna de las tres tenía dudas de que iba a ser una pelea bastante dura.

Pero eso no significaba que se fueran a amedrentar fácilmente. Ayano lanza un nuevo ataque eléctrico que le da directamente a la bestia, pero ésta no da señas de haber recibido ningún daño.

─ ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué ese robot no cae ni hace nada?

─ Es obvio que ustedes no escuchan. Las niñas tontas como ustedes nunca escuchan ─ se burla Shiroko antes de darle unas palmaditas a la pata de su abominable creación ─. Mi más compleja y perfecta máquina. Es la cúspide que he alcanzado hasta ahora en el manejo de mis poderes y en el conocimiento de la tecnología, incluyendo las debilidades que suelen tener ─ antes de continuar, Shiroko crea una nueva serie de circuitos con su mano ─. Su piel es un aislante bastante genial, además que posee propiedades impermeables geniales, lo que significa que el agua tampoco podría hacerle ningún daño. Otro dato interesante de mi Nunda001-a es que sus garras funcionan como conexión a tierra para que la electricidad que supere su piel no haga ningún daño a mi criatura. Como pueden ver, he pensado cada detalle a medida que he creados robots más fuertes, más veloces, más capaces, más resistentes y más adaptables ¿No es esto algo genial, niñas?

El robot ruge nuevamente y se lanza contra las chicas, las cuales abandonan rápidamente la habitación y retroceden por los pasillos hasta las escaleras, esperando que la estrechez del lugar hiciera algo de tiempo para ellas para que así pudieran elaborar una estrategia para detenerlo. Al llegar las escaleras, notaron que el robot no las estaba siguiendo, y eso les parecía bien, pues ahora podrían analizar detenidamente la situación.

─ ¿Cómo podemos parar esa cosa? Es demasiado grande y aterradora para enfrentarlo nosotras solas ─ dice Chitose.

─ Y lo peor es que ni siquiera le dejamos mostrar lo que puede hacer ─ dice Ayano, para terror de Akari y Chitose ─. Si esa cosa está tan bien hecha como esa loca dice, tendremos que estar listas para lo que sea si nos llega a alcanzar, Akaza-san, Chitose.

Era una perspectiva bastante horrible, y Akari no veía de qué modo podría hacer frente a esa cosa. Sus poderes latentes todavía no habían sido del todo descubiertos, y necesitaba de alguna manera para activarlos antes de que esa bestia las despedace a las tres. No podían permitir que esa cosa saliese libre, o el mundo realmente correría un muy serio peligro. No comprendía qué clase de ideas concebía Shiroko para llegar a semejantes extremos, pero estaba bastante claro que debían detenerla como sea.

─ Esto es demasiado extraño ─ observa Akari ─ ¿Dónde está ese robot que estuvo a punto de atacarnos allá? Ni siquiera se escucha que haga nada.

Ayano y Chitose se sobresaltan al comprobar que Akari tenía razón. El Nunda robótico parecía haber desaparecido completamente, cosa que las deja completamente extrañadas al tomar en cuenta lo enorme que es, cuando la pared tras las chicas explota, y una enorme garra surge e intenta alcanzarlas, pero Chitose consigue elaborar un escudo de cadenas que consigue contener ese ataque a duras penas.

─ ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Esa cosa también puede volar? ─ dice Ayano con una mano en el pecho por el susto que se lleva.

─ No se lo esperaban, ¿verdad? ─ Shiroko estaba cómodamente sentada sobre el lomo del robot ─ Ya se los dije, pero una vez más demuestran que no saber escuchar: Este robot es el más perfecto de todos los que he diseñado a partir del uso de mis poderes. Nada de lo que ustedes puedan hacer servirá para impedir que consiga mis objetivos.

Chitose crea una nueva red de cadenas, esta vez ayudada por Akari, y juntas retienen todo lo posible los zarpazos de la bestia de metal. No iban a poder aguantar por mucho tiempo. Esa cosa era demasiado fuerte y las haría ceder en cualquier momento, y los ataques de Ayano no representan una ayuda efectiva para hacer retroceder a la bestia. Shiroko ríe de manera sádica, sintiéndose vencedora en ese momento, pero Akari, Chitose y Ayano se negaban a abandonar sus esperanzas.

En ese momento Akari volvía a pensar en la promesa que le había hecho a Tomoko con respecto a volver a encontrarse con Akane. Quería arreglar las cosas. No quería ver a su hermana sentirse mal por su culpa. Pero primero tenía que solucionar el problema en que se encontraba.

─ Onee-chan... Debo verla... y hablar con ella... ─ Akari esquiva uno de los zarpazos del nunda, y sus pensamientos parecía encontrar la clave para sacar a la luz sus poderes ─ Puede que no tenga presencia... Sólo onee-chan ha sido capaz de verme sin importar las circunstancias... Pero eso no significa que mi falta de presencia sea totalmente mala. Ahora lo puedo ver ─ Chitose y Ayano se quedan mirando confundidas a Akari ─. Mi primer poder proyecta mi falta de presencia, pero mi segundo poder... Quiero un segundo poder que me permita usar mi falta de presencia en favor de mis amigas... ¡Ese es mi otro poder!

─ ¿Podrías callarte, niña escandalosa? ─ Shiroko ordena al robot a que atacara a Akari, y al hacerlo ocurre algo que sorprende a todas, y es que una explosión rechaza el avance de la garra ─ ¿Qué es esto?

Delante de Akari se encontraba Rise, o mejor dicho una figura parecida a la de Rise, creada por la propia Akari al último momento. Ayano y Chitose estaban bastante boquiabiertas, incapaces de creerse lo que acababa de hacer la pelirroja.

─ Y esto es apenas el comienzo... ─ Akari crea frente a sí a copias exactas de Yui, Chinatsu y Kyouko, elevando la sorpresa de todas ─ Defenderé a mis amigas, y mis amigas me darán su apoyo para derrotarte.

─ Imposible... Esto es sencillamente increíble...

* * *

 **Con Chinatsu, Natsuko y Yui**

Nana había bajado recientemente para ir en busca de Rise, y las tres chicas que se quedan deben permanecer vigilantes para que la cuerda que Nana usa no se corte ni se desate. Hasta ese momento no había pasado nada digno de destacar, cuando notan que Nana estaba subiendo nuevamente, pero estaba teniendo bastantes dificultades para llegar hasta arriba.

─ ¡Ya casi está! ¡Tenemos que ayudar a sensei a subir! ─ advierte Natsuko.

Yui y Chinatsu asienten y tiran de la cuerda para subir a la sensei. Primero aparecen Nana y Rise, ambas sosteniéndose juntas de la misma sección y Nana sostenía con un brazo la cintura de su alumna preferida (y Rise tenía un claro sonrojo junto con una leve sonrisa), y luego aparece el criminal que había caído con la presidenta, atado con la cuerda debido a que no parecía capaz de sostenerse bien.

─ ¿Está bien, presidenta? ─ dice Yui preocupada, y Rise asiente en respuesta.

─ Pues ya hemos superado la peor parte ─ expresa Natsuko aliviada ─. Ahora tenemos que ir a buscar a las demás y ayudarlas con los criminales que les tocaron...

─ Eso no va a ser un problema. Yo me los llevo a todos.

Nana y las demás se extrañan al escuchar esa voz, y el criminal es raptado rápidamente por una enorme soga de agua. Rise intenta crear una explosión para ayudar a ese hombre, pero sus poderes no le responden. Todavía estaba bastante debilitada.

─ No te recomiendo que te esfuerces de más si no puedes hacerlo. Simplemente no ganarías nada con aquello ─ aparece Misterio justo detrás de las chicas, dejándolas muy sorprendidas ─, Me imagino que no esperaban mi llegada, al menos no lo esperaban ustedes dos ─ dice mirando fijamente a Nana y Rise ─. Al fin conozco a la persona que creó los diagramas originales de mi invento. Normalmente me debería sentir honrada, pero esa es una sensación que en este momento sencillamente no puedo tener.

─ ¿Tu invento? ¿Por qué dices que es tu invento? Puede que lo hubieras completado tiempo atrás, pero como bien dijiste, a mí se me ocurrió la idea original de su creación ─ señala Nana.

─ No defiendas con tanta alegría ese invento. Sea quien sea de nosotras dos que sea su legítima creadora, la verdad es que hacerlo fue un error desde un primer momento ─ las palabras de Misterio, lejos de mostrarse divertidas, denotaban una frialdad que hacían temer a Yui y Chinatsu ─. Más tarde me encargaré de todas y corregiré este gran error, pero por ahora las tengo que dejar. Todavía tengo que capturar al último de estos hombres, además de la sucia ladrona del invento.

─ ¡Un momento, por favor! ─ dice de pronto Natsuko, ganando la atención de la encapuchada ─ Antes de que te vayas, hay una cosa que quiero comprobar, y es que posiblemente sepas algo sobre el incendio en que murió mi tía Hikari.

─ Natsuko... ─ Nana se queda mirando a la chica.

─ ¿Kotori Hikari? ¿Tú eres familiar de esa chica tan retorcida? ─ Natsuko asiente, dejando perpleja a Misterio ─ No te le pareces mucho, pero supongo que tiene lógica... Dices que quieres saber sobre la razón de su muerte, ¿no? La verdad es que ella no tenía escrúpulos a la hora de conseguir lo que quisiera. No negaré que había deseado su muerte, pero... La verdad es que ella misma fue la que decidió su destino, cuando obtuvo también ella un poder...

─ ¿En serio? ¿Ella también fue beneficiada por ese aparato? ─ Natsuko estaba bastante perpleja.

─ Beneficiada no es para nada la palabra que yo usaría, pero sí, obtuvo sus poderes cuando descubrió mi secreto y me forzó a darle aquel poder. Y cuando lo hizo intentó acabar conmigo, cosa que yo no podía permitir, pero no me esperaba que fuera yo misma quien pusiera fin a su vida, tan llena de vacío y miseria, y luego fue que empezó aquel incendio.

─ ¿Por qué estás contando aquello precisamente ahora? ─ dice Yui sin entenderlo todavía.

─ Si ella es familia de aquella desgraciada, al menos podría saber el por qué ─ respondió Misterio ─. Y de todos modos, todas ustedes terminarán perdiendo la memoria cuando sus poderes sean eliminados, y no es como si estuviera dejando expuesto algo que realmente me importe guardar en secreto.

Yui y Chinatsu aprovechan el momento de distracción de Misterio para atacar aquel brazo de agua con el que se sostenía al criminal, pero ninguna de las dos poseía un poder con la suficiente capacidad ofensiva para causar ningún daño importante, por lo que el intento termina por no servir para nada. Misterio se da cuenta de sus intentos, pero nada hace para detenerlas. Parecía que le divertía verlas intentándolo en vano, pero no se podía quedar mucho tiempo allí. Todavía tenía objetivos que debía cumplir.

─ Me gustaría quedarme a jugar con ustedes, pero todavía falta buscar a la responsable de esta locura, así que me llevo a este hombre y me despido.

─ ¡Espera!

Nana intenta alcanzar a la encapuchada, pero ésta se va rápidamente, impulsándose con una ola que había creado de la nada. Yui y Natsuko ayudan a Rise a subirse a la furgoneta. El tiempo se les estaba acabando, pero todavía tenían una oportunidad para intentarlo.

─ Sensei, tenemos que irnos ahora ─ advierte Chinatsu.

─ Muy bien. Si los datos que acabamos de obtener son correctos, esa chica posiblemente vaya hacia donde están Sugiura, Ikeda y Akaza. Debemos estar con ellas antes que esa chica logre llegar ¡En marcha!

Ya sin perder más tiempo, Nana se sube el furgón y lo arranca en el acto, con un rumbo nuevo.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Siento mucho la tardanza. Justo cuando ya casi tenía listo el capítulo se vino a echar a perder el cable de la PC, por lo que me quedé sin computadora algunos días, por lo que no hice ningún tipo de actualización durante estos días, pero ya está todo resuelto, y aquí está la actualización. Con respecto al nunda: la inspiración es realmente de un felino enorme, relacionado con un leopardo gigante o algo así, que según algunos relatos africanos ha estado durante ochocientos años aterrando los pueblos y masacrando a la gente, lo que lo llevó a se considerado por algunos como un espíritu maligno. Me imagino que J.K. Rowling se habría inspirado en las historias de este felino asesino para dar vida al poderoso y aterrador nundu, la criatura más peligrosa del Universo de _Harry Potter_. Antes de cerrar, aprovecho la ocasión para anunciar que este se ha convertido en el fanfic más largo de todos los que he escrito (en número de palabras, no en capítulos, que para alcanzar los 50 capítulos de mi fic _El consejo de sabios_ habría que verle la cara), y esto para mí significa un grandioso logro. Ya me dirán ustedes qué les parece. Ya sin más que contar por aquí, me despido de ustedes.

Hasta otra


	21. La pequeñez dentro de la grandeza

Hola a todo aquel ser que haya llegado a este punto ¿Están todos listos para otro capítulo? Si es así, pues adelante.

 **La pequeñez dentro de la grandeza**

Varias explosiones de diversos calibres dan a entender que el edificio en que estas ocurrían corría un serio peligro de ser derrumbado si no paraba lo que en su interior estaba ocurriendo. Un robot de enormes dimensiones y parecido a un leopardo lanza proyectiles de sus garras, y Chitose, Ayano y Akari se mueven rápidamente para esquivar el ataque. Luego de esquivar el ataque, Akari usa su poder recién despertado para hacer aparecer a Himawari y use su poder para encoger al robot, pero éste retrocede y se aleja a toda velocidad, haciendo inefectivo el intento.

 _(Tema de pelea: Burn it to the Ground - de Nickelback)_

Ayano y Chitose van en ayuda de Akari, la cual empezaba a agotarse debido a que llevaba unos cuantos minutos usando de manera intensa su nuevo poder. Para poder contener los ataques del nunda robótico tenía que hacer aparecer a varias de sus amigas ausentes a la vez para usar sus poderes, lo que implicaba un desgaste acelerado que iba haciendo mella en su resistencia. En cuanto a Shirokko, ésta permanece atrás, viendo bastante divertida la pelea que se estaba llevando a cabo. En un principio se había llevado una tremenda y desagrable sorpresa al ver que Akari podía crear copias de las demás para usar sus poderes a través de la habilidad tomada de uno de los criminales que ella liberó, pero luego pudo ver que Akari no había podido mantener de manera seguida aquello debido a lo agotador que resultaba intentarlo. Sencillamente Akari no estaba del todo preparada para su nuevo poder, y Shiroko había sabido ver aquello.

El robot vuelve a atacar con salvaje empeño, a lo que Ayano y Akari responden usando electricidad para frenar el avance de sus garras metálicas, y luego Chitose atrapa la garra con cadenas y las aprieta con todas sus fuerzas para así deformarla y averiarla, pero el nunda no le da tiempo para actuar y tira de su garra, casi llevándose a Chitose en el proceso.

─ ¡Cuidado, Ikeda-senpai!

─ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Mi mascotita es demasiado para ustedes? ¡Jajaja!

Chitose hace todo lo posible para mantener estable tanto el agarre como su posición, pero la presión contra la que debía luchar era demasiada. El nunda era muy fuerte, y Chitose termina cediendo a aquel esfuerzo que rebasaba la posibilidad de sus esfuerzos. Acto seguido, el nunda abre bastante la boca y expulsa una llamarada que obliga a las chicas a retroceder para no ser rostizadas vivas.

─ ¡Es demasiado! No podemos destruir a esa cosa. Hemos intentado de todo ─ dice Ayano frustrada ─ ¿Qué se supone que haremos? ¿Cómo vamos a vencer? ¿Y cómo fue que terminé envuelta en todo esto?

─ Esa cosa es muy fuerte. Debería haber algún modo para detenerlo ─ Akari intentaba pensar en algo que pudiera ayudarlas, pero no se le ocurría nada ─. Ojalá Kyouko-chan o Matsumoto-senpai estuvieran aquí. Seguramente a ellas se les ocurriría algo.

─ Toshino Kyouko... Uno de esos hombres malvados le hizo daño, y eso no lo puedo perdonar... ─ dice Ayano para sí misma, cuando nota que Akari y Chitose la estaban oyendo ─ Ehh... ¡N-no me malinterpreten! L-l-lo que q-quise decir e-era que es imperdonable que un hombre levante su mano con una chica. N-no es que me afectara de forma especial que lastimaran a Toshino Kyouko o algo...

─ Tranquila, Ayano-chan. Te comprendo ─ dice Chitose, ya más tranquila pese a lo que estaba pasando ─. No te preocupes. Una vez que venzamos a esa mujer malvada y salgamos de aquí, podemos ir a ver a Toshino-san, que seguro se alegrará mucho de verte.

Ayano se pone completamente roja, pero termina por no decir nada al respecto. En cuanto a Akari, ella no se entera mucho de lo que habían estado hablando Ayano y Chitose, pero supuso que podría ser algo similar a lo que había ocurrido con Akane. Ayano quería ganar para así ver nuevamente a Kyouko, era todo lo que Akari necesitaba saber, y ahora ella se sentía más animada para seguir luchando. No era sólo por ella, también debía seguir adelante por el bien y la felicidad de sus amigas, y así lo haría.

─ Ikeda-senpai, Sugiura-senpai, esforcémonos juntas en esta pelea ─ dice de pronto Akari, llamando la atención de ambas susodichas ─. Tal vez nuestros poderes no sean demasiado potentes ni hemos alcanzado a controlarlos del todo, pero sí sé que rendirnos no es una opción. Por Kyouko-chan, por onee-chan, por Nishigaki-sensei, por nuestras amigas... Debemos salir aquí vencedoras. Demos lo mejor de nosotras y luchemos juntas.

─ Akaza-san... ─ Ayano estaba sorprendida por aquel monólogo de Akari.

─ Esas palabras fueron realmente inspiradoras, Akaza-san ─ felicita Chitose ─. Tienes mucha razón. Sigamos juntas y detengamos a ese robot. Así seremos más fuertes.

La propia Akari estaba sorprendida y feliz por lo que había conseguido. Aquella espina que le había quedado en aquella vengonzosa introducción a principios de año parecía haber sido superada con aquel discurso. Lo había hecho bien, y pensar en ello le daba nuevas fuerzas para intentar luchar. Las tres chicas se enderezan y se preparan para salir nuevamente de su escondite, aprovechando que estaba cesando la llamarada del nunda. Lo primero que hace el trío es lanzar un ataque rápido contra el robot y forzarlo a retroceder cuando es impactado por varias cadenas reforzadas con electricidad. Pero eso seguía sin ser suficiente para doblegarlo. Nada parecía ser suficiente.

─ Es inútil. Nada de lo que intenten podrá funcionar con mi mascota. Mi robot es la personificación misma del futuro, por lo que nada de lo que intenten podrá funcionar ─ dice Shiroko bastante confiada ─. Mi hermoso Nunda, aplástalas sin ninguna piedad. Es el castigo que merecen por levantar su puño contra mí y el mundo perfecto que voy a crear, deshaciéndome de la obsoleta humanidad y creando una nueva raza, más perfecta y más hermosa.

El robot lanza un terrible rugido y luego lanza nuevamente sus garras en dirección a las chicas, a una velocidad tan alta que casi les es imposible esquivarlo, y la onda de impacto cuandos las garras golpean el suelo sí logran alcanzarlas, y Akari ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para hacer aparecer una copia de alguna de sus amigas para usar sus poderes.

La fuerza del impacto es tan fuerte que incluso la pared es destruida y los trozos salen volando al exterior, y Ayano, Chitose y Akari iban en caída libre, ante la mirada triunfante de Shiroko, la cual tenía una enorme y sádica sonrisa.

─ Ya está. Mueran ya y den paso al futuro perfecto que yo crearé.

Akari, Ayano y Chitose cierran los ojos al ver se precipitaban violentamente contra el suelo, sintiendo que se venía el final para las tres, pero el tan temido golpe no llega, a pesar de que las tres esperaron varios segundos para ello. Al abrir los ojos, se encontraron que estaban flotando, estaban a un par de metros sobre el suelo, habiendo detenido aquella terrible caída.

─ ¿Q-qué...?

─ Por la mínima. Creo que debí apurarme más.

La tres chicas se llevan una sorpresa grandísima al oír esa voz. No esperaban oírla precisamente en ese lugar, y al mirar en su dirección de procedencia se encuentra con Kyouko, la cual no estaba usando una máscara para proteger su identidad.

─ ¡Kyouko-chan!

─ ¡Toshino Kyouko!

─ ¿Hm? ¿Ocurrió algo mientras estaba dormida?

Akari, Chitose y Ayano terminan aterrizando a salvo, y las tres corren hasta estar frente a Kyouko. Saber que la rubia las iba a ayudar a detener al enemigo representaba una grandiosa noticia, y Shiroko sólo se enfurece al ver que aquellas chicas todavía seguían vivas y en capacidad de oponerse a ella.

─ Imposible... Esto es ridículo... Pero eso no significa nada... ¡Todavía sigo estando por encima!

El nunda surge del edificio de forma brusca y cae causando un ligero temblor en el lugar. Kyouko se queda boquiabierta al ver a aquel monstruo mecánico. Erguido al máximo, aquella cosa alcanzaba una altura de dos pisos, y su mirada artificial le daba una apariencia bastante fiera, haciéndola ver más grande de lo que ya era de por sí.

─ ¿Ustedes estaban intentando detener a esa cosa?

─ Sí. Kyouko-chan, debes tener mucho cuidado. Ese robot es muy fuerte, y hasta ahora no parece que nuestros ataques le hagan ningún daño.

─ Necesitamos hacer que las demás nos ayuden también, pero desgraciadamente he perdido mi teléfono durante la pelea ─ se lamenta Ayano.

─ Si no podemos pedir ayuda, entonces debemos ganar nosotras ─ responde Kyouko ─. No vamos a dejar que un gatito hecho de cables y lucecitas navideñas nos derrote.

─ ¿Gatito? ¿Luces navideñas? ¡Estás subestimando el producto final de mi búsqueda de la perfección, rubia estúpida! ─ vocifera Shirokko desde el lugar en que se encontraba ─ Los seres humanos son tan limitados e inútiles. La historia se ha escrito enteramente a partir de sangre y guerras, no encontrando otra manera para alcanzar avances verdaderamente importantes para alcanzar estados sofisticados de vida y obtención de conocimientos. Mis padres, vendedores de libros, me permitieron acceder al conocimiento que yo necesitara, y a partir de ahí pude ver el peso que ejercen las guerras, las invasiones, la esclavitud y las masacres para abrir la brecha rumbo al futuro. En otras palabras, el ser humano no es más que un engendro de las guerras, y por esa razón es que, para poner fin a esa historia tan sucia, yo usaré esta tecnología creada por Nana para así causar la tragedia más grande que haya conocido la humanidad en los últimos setenta mil años, cuando su supervivencia fue puesta a prueba ante la ira de Toba. Y una vez que sólo queden aquellos seres que sean lo suficientemente aptos y fuertes, erigiré un mundo ideal y...

─ ¿Terminarás algún día tu fastidioso monólogo? ─ corta Kyouko, dejando perplejas a todas ─ Bla, bla, bla, y más bla. Si no has tenido infancia y te traumaste leyendo historia de pequeña, eso no debería ser problema nuestro, ni tampoco tiene el resto del mundo que pagar tu perturbación mental. Y ahora... ─ Kyouko se prepara entonces para pelear contra el robot, ante la mirada de sus amigas ─ ¿Se supone que debemos averiar a este minino? Pues que venga.

Shiroko se queda callada unos instantes, mirando con ira a Kyouko y rechinando los dientes. Hacía tiempo que nadie la humillaba de ese modo. Le recordaba sus días en la escuela, cuando la propia Nana la ridiculizó al jamás permitir alcanzar el invento en que estaba trabajando. Se veía a sí misma como la elegida para crear un nuevo futuro y decidir el futuro de la humanidad, y esa interferencia de parte de Kyouko era una rotunda negativa a su ideología. Ahora estaba más deseosa que antes de eliminarlas a todas para luego arrodillar al resto de la humanidad.

─ Pagarás tu insolencia... Juro que lo vas a pagar...

El nunda ruge y se lanza hacia el cuarteto de chicas, y Kyouko hace que todas se alejaran volando rápidamente. La nube de polvo que se levanta da tiempo para así analizar la situación.

─ ¿Qué es exactamente esa cosa, y hay alguna manera de derrotarle?

─ Aún estamos intentando saber si hay alguna manera de detenerlo, Toshino-san ─ dice Chitose ─. El armazón de su cuerpo es muy duro y no puedo destruirlo lo bastante rápido, y además su piel actúa como un aislante muy efectivo, por lo que la habilidad de Ayano-chan no consigue hacerle ningún daño importante.

─ Y además es muy fuerte y veloz. No conseguimos hacerle nada ─ dice Akari ─. Tenemos que intentar algo más para vencerlo.

─ Tal vez haya una alternativa... Me alegra haber llegado a tiempo...

─ ¿Qué estás diciendo, Toshino Kyouko?

La rubia sonríe de forma traviesa y mira a sus amigas. Ninguna podía en ese momento adivinar lo que estaba pensando.

─ Yo me encargaré de detener a esa cosa, y ustedes se encargarán de atacarlo para así dañarlo.

─ ¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡HAS PERDIDO LA CABEZA, TOSHINO KYOUKO!? ─ reacciona Ayano de mala manera ─ ¡Esa cosa te puede matar si te descuidas en lo más mínimo! No podemos subestimarlo y avanzar como si nada.

─ No te preocupes, Ayano. Confía en mí y ataca cuando sea el momento ─ responde Kyouko con un tono suave que llega al corazón de la tsundere ─. Todo estará bien. El rato que estuve dormida me ayudó a entender un poco más el poder que tengo, y ahora sé que lo que realmente hago no es exactamente volar.

─ ¿Qué cosa? ─ dice Akari.

─ Ahora lo verán todas. Presten mucha atención, que entraré en acción ahora mismo.

 _(Tema de pelea: Fire Away - de Fight Like Sin)_

─ ¡Nunda, devóralas y no dejes a ninguna con vida! ─ ordena Shiroko, y la criatura da un salto en dirección a las chicas.

Pero cuando estaba cerca de alcanzar al cuarteto, el nunda cae pesadamente al suelo y tiene ciertas dificultades para permanecer en pie. Las tres primeras presentes quedan perplejas lo que estaban viendo, y en ese momento les estaba costando entender lo que estaba haciendo Kyouko.

─ ¡Este es mi verdadero primer poder! ¡Yo controlo la masa corporal de los objetos y su interacción con la gravedad! Puedo hacer algo tan pesado que se podría hundir en el suelo, o tan ligero que puede volar sin ningún problema ¿Se esperaban que hiciera algo tan genial como eso?

─ ¡Eso es sorprendente, Kyouko-chan! Y ahora también debo ayudar ─ Akari ve la oportunidad de ayudar a su amiga y crea a una copia flotante de Yui para así usar su poder para debilitar al nunda ─. No puedo quedarme atrás si mis amigas se están esforzando para vencer a quienes nos amenazan. Ikeda-senpai, Sugiura-senpai, esforcémonos y ganemos.

─ Cuenta con ello, Akaza-san ─ dice muy alegre Chitose.

Akari entonces usa el poder de Yui para así debilitar el cuerpo del nunda y así, si en aquel momento a la criatura mecánica le empezaba a costar el mantener la compostura, ahora estaba luchando por seguir en pie. Shiroko estaba que no se lo creía. Era imposible que cuatro adolescentes ignorantes pudieran superar el producto de su sueño y trabajo. Todo aquello no podía ser real.

─ ¡Nunda, destrúyelas ahora! ¡No dejes que unas mocosas te superen, eres la obra definitiva para someter a juicio a la humanidad!

─ ¡Pues nosotras somos las chicas definitivas que detendrán a esa obra! ─ Chitose enrolla al monstruo con cadenas bastante gruesas que suman más peso al que tenía que soportar el robot.

Todavía era difícil mantener el pulso, pero la presencia de Kyouko significaba un esfuerzo adicional que restaba un gran peso de los hombros de Akari, Ayano y Chitose, y el robot, en medio de la tremenda pelea que daba, termina por resquebrajarse su piel falsa, dejando a la vista sus mecanismos internos. Ante Ayano y Akari se había abierto finalmente la gran oportunidad de dar fin a esa pelea tan difícil.

─ ¡Akaza-san, Ayano-chan!

─ Lo sabemos...

─ Daré lo mejor, Ikeda-senpai.

Ambas cargan rápidamente un ataque eléctrico juntas y lo lanzan con todas sus fuerzas, apuntando directamente a una de las coateaduras de la piel del nunda, atravesando así su cuerpo y destruyendo varias de sus partes. Todavía el nunda no había caído del todo, pero había quedado bastante debilitado y con sus funciones limitadas.

─ ¡Ya lo tenemos! ¡Háganlo una vez más! ─ dice Kyouko.

Ayano y Akari no lo dudaron ni un segundo y atacaron con el mismo ímpetu y apuntando en otra de las grietas del nunda. Al lograr darle, las patas de robot quedan totalmente inservibles, y el nunda ya no es capaz de resistirse a la presión de peso creada por Kyouko. Shiroko estaba aterrada. Su máquina perfecta había sido superada.

─ Imposible... ¡No puede ser! ¡Es la máquina suprema de destrucción y evolución! ¡No puedo creer que unas niñitas fueran capaces de derrotarlo!

─ Pues estas "niñitas" acaban de lograr algo imposible, por si no te has dado cuenta ─ señala Chitose.

Aquello no podía estar pasando. Shiroko estaba impactada al ver el resultado de la unión y el esfuerzo de cuatro niñas "patéticas e impefectas" ante la su pretendida magnificencia tecnológica. Estaba segura de ser capaz de crear el futuro con simplemente desearlo, ahora que tenía para sí misma el invento de Nana Nishigaki. La derrota estaba completamente fuera de toda posibilidad y comprensión. Ella debía ganar y poner su pie sobre el resto del mundo mientras extraía sólo aquellos pocos que fueran dignos de evolucionar. Esas cuatro niñas se estaban burlando de todo aquello en lo que ella creía y planeaba hacer con la humanidad, y eso no estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo.

─ ¡Acaban de inutilizar a mi mascota! ¡Ahora acabaré con las cuatro con mis propias manos!

─ ¿Eh? ─ se alarma Akari al ver lo que Shiroko pretendía.

De la mano de la enemiga surgen varios cañones plateados y llenos de cables y bulbos de vidrio, los cuales empiezan a generan una potente luz que se va intensificando más y más. Las chicas comprenden de inmediato que iba a dispararles con aquellos cañones de luz.

─ Nadie puede interferir... ante mis designios.

─ Esto va bastante ─ dice Chitose.

Los cañones disparan a la vez, y las chicas se separan a toda velocidad para evitar el impacto, pero incluso el no ser tocadas no fue suficiente para evitar ser dañadas, porque aquellos rayos de luz emitían un tremendo calor que causa leves quemaduras en algunas partes de ellas. Eso las había tomado completamente desprevenidas. No contaban que pudiera pasar eso.

─ ¿Qué es eso? ─ dice Ayano agitando su mano derecha, que fue el lugar donde recibió las quemaduras.

─ ¿No se siente genial? Mis cañones de plasma supercaliente también son una excelente opción para eliminar a todos aquellos que no merezcan dejar ningún legado al nuevo mundo que crearé, pero la verdad es que mi opción preferida siempre será...

En ese momento unos cables aparecen alrededor de la mano de Shiroko y se dirigen a las partes del robot que habían sido dañadas por los ataques de Ayano y Akari, consiguiendo reparar completamente dichos daños, aunque la piel permanece coartada, y el nunda mecánico se pone de pie nuevamente, listo para atacar a las chicas y devorarlas.

─ No puede ser... Esto debe ser una broma... ─ dice Chitose.

─ Con esto ustedes aprenderán a temerme. Me da completamente igual quién esté en mi camino, me desharé de todas las piedras que estorben mi gran camino hacia el futuro que deseo. Ya es la tercera vez que me veo con tantos problemas para finalmente conseguir lo que deseo y merezco.

─ ¿La tercera vez? ─ se extraña Akari? ─ ¿No fue una sola vez cuando intentó quitarle su invento a Nishigaki-sensei?

─ ¿Acaso crees que me resignaría tan fácil ante las estúpidas negativas de Nana? ¿O pensaste que me desaparecería tanto tiempo sin tener una idea en algún momento? ─ dice Shiroko con altanería ─ Nana fue una piedra en el zapato que no conseguí quitarme en aquel entonces, y por eso debí esperar hasta después que ella se fue de Nanamori para intentar buscar el paradero de los planos de aquel aparato, pero yo misma no podía ingresar a la escuela sin ser detectada y rechazada. Necesité esperar bastante tiempo, pero una gran oportunidad surgió para mí cuando una chica, estudiante de Nanamori, apareció ante mis ojos, y al verla comprendí que tenía la malicia, la crueldad y maleabilidad que yo necesitaba para así enviarla a buscar aquel invento. Hizo mi trabajo sucio por varios días, pero en un principio no había encontrado nada, por lo que temí la posibilidad de que Nana se llevara los planos o los hubiera destruido. Eso echaría a perder todos mis sueños, pero un día mi joven e idiota servidora pudo encontrar el invento, por lo que le dije que o trajera, pero algo salió mal...

─ ¿Algo como... un incendio? ─ Kyouko ya sabía a dónde se dirigía todo el asunto.

─ Así es. La chica esa se murió sin completar la orden que le di, y yo debí alejarme otra vez, pensando que lo que ocurrió podría destruir completamente mis planes. La falta de pruebas y marcas en el incendio significaba que no tenía punto de comienzo para volver a buscar... hasta que escuché las noticias sobre ti, chica I ─ Akari se queda sin aire por un momento mientras veía el dedo de Shiroko señalarla inmisericorde ─. Tus acciones supuestamente heroicas me permitieron saber que el aparato estaba una vez más a mi alcance, pero esta vez recurrí a gente con mucho músculo y menos cerebro incluso que aquella ingenua que antes me había servido...

─ ¿Y podrías decirnos a todas como se llamaba la "ingenua"? ¿Su nombre no era de casualidad Hikari?

Kyouko y Akari palidecen al reconocer esa voz. Sabían que aquello era señal de un problema mucho mayor, y Shiroko voltea alarmada para ver a una persona con la cabeza cubierta por una capucha y una máscara. Sus ojos, aunque no permitían distinguir bien su color, dejaban escapar un brillo que sólo podía significar peligro, pero a Shiroko no le importó en absoluto.

─ ¿Quién eres tú? ¡Responde!

─ Yo pregunté primero, así que eres tú la que debe contestar primero.

─ Insolente ¡Nunda, aplástala!

El leopardo gigante se lanza contra aquella figura recién llegada, pero es detenido de pronto varias sogas de agua que se adentran rápidamente por todas las grietas de su piel, y a los pocos segundos la criatura es destruida al surgir de su interior decenas de picos de hielo que arrastraban, perforaban y despedazaban todos componentes que se le habían atravesado. Shiroko queda estupefacta. Su recién reconstruido robot había sido arrasado en apenas segundos. Eso no podía ser posible.

─ Si me tardé mucho en venir era porque tenía que buscar esto, que era lo que más interesaba, pero supongo que estas chicas se encargaron muy bien dentro de lo que cabe ─ Misterio muestra que en su poder ahora estaba el invento de Nana Nishigaki ─. He esperado demasiado para encontrarlo, y resulta que también pude dar con los planos. Ahora finalmente podré hacer aquello que debí hacer...

─ ¿A qué te refieres...? ¡Suelta eso!

Misterio no escucha las palabras de Shiroko y usa su poder para hacer pedazos el invento de Nana, dejando mudas tanto a Shiroko como a Akari, Kyouko, Ayano y Chitose. La razón por la que había pasado todas aquellas cosas esa noche ya no existía.

─ Tú... ¿Qué demonios has hecho? ¡Has arruinado mi oportunidad de crear un mundo perfecto!

─ ¿Crear? ¿No quieres decir decir realmente que lo querías usar para jugar a ser Dios? No eres más que una ruina humana soñando con cosas que no existen. No existe un mundo perfecto. No es algo que esté al alcance de los seres humanos ─ Misterio atrapa entonces las manos de Shiroko y las fija al suelo con hielo ─. Si crees que toda esa basura que estás usando puede realmente llevar a la perfección, pues de verdad vas por muy mal camino. Somos perfectibles, pero jamás perfectos, y eso te concierne a ti también.

─ ¿Qué piensas hacer? ─ interviene Akari.

─ Lo siento por ignorarte, pero es que ahora mismo no te veo tan peligrosa como esta mujer ─ reponde Misterio tranquilamente ─. Lo único que pretendo es borrar completamente las huellas que estos poderes dejaron en Nanamori y en cualquier otro lado donde haya estado. Pero volviendo a un tema de antes... ─ se acerca un poco a Shiroko y le da una mirada fría a terrorífica ─. Todavía mi pregunta sigue sin respuesta ¿Estabas hablando de Kotori Hikari? Habla ahora, que siento que estoy perdiendo la paciencia contigo.

─ ¿Y eso a mí qué? ¿Qué me importa el nombre de aquella mocosa? Saber su nombre nunca me importó, lo que me interesaba era que cumpliera lo que yo le ordenaba ─ responde Shiroko con una voz sádica ─. Ella era una chica que resultó bastante fácil de convencer para que hiciera el trabajo sucio. No hacía preguntas ni ponía peros a lo que yo decía. Su inestable mente fue algo demasiado fácil para que yo la controlara para que revisara la secundaria Nanamori y buscara los planos del aparato. Si ella murió sin lograr lo que le dije, pues es su culpa por ser tan idiota y débil. Significa que no era merecedora de existir en el mundo perfecto que voy a crear...

─ Y todavía sigues con esa tontería ─ dice Misterio con fastidio ─. Parece que olvidas que tú también eres humana. Esa imagen tan grande que tienes de ti misma no es más que una ilusión, y ahora mismo te enseñaré que también tú tienes debilidades que no puedes eliminar sin importar lo que hagas.

─ ¿A qué te refieres?

─ Ahora mismo... ─ de pronto salen, arrastrados por lazos de agua, los criminales que Misterio había capturado, para sorpresa de las cuatro chicas de Nanamori ─ Voy a acabar con los poderes de todos, y también te haré olvidar todo. Ese será tu castigo por tu visión tan soberbia sobre el uso de estos poderes. Deberás vivir el resto de tu vida sin recordar jamás ese sueño que dices tener.

Ahora el rostro de Shiroko si mostraba auténtico pánico. No podía ser verdad lo que aquella encapuchada estaba diciendo, y sus manos tratan en vano de escapar de aquella prisión de hielo que no cedía en absoluto.

─ Mi... mi sueño... ¿Cómo es que los vas a borrar?

─ ¿Tienes miedo? ¿Estás cayendo en desesperación? ¿Ves ahora lo patética que puede ser una persona que siente estar por encima del mundo cuando se ve superada? ─ Misterio junta a todo el grupo criminal y lo junta para luego sacar el aparato con el que borraría los recuerdos de todos ─ Este es el verdadero tamaño que poseen los que se sienten grandes y ven a los demás como insignificantes. Si no puedes recordar el nombre de una simple persona a la que usaste, no deberías tampoco recordar la parte más oscura de ti misma.

Antes de que Akari, Ayano, Chitose y Kyouko pudieran hacer nada, un destello surge del aparato que sostenía Misterio, y Shiroko y los criminales terminan cayendo al suelo, completamente inconscientes. Las cuatro chicas se quedan viendo la escena, completamente petrificadas al ver la habilidad con que la encapuchada había hecho lo que todas ellas (incluyendo a las demás) no habían conseguido todavía.

─ I-increible... Esto es demasiado... ─ dice Kyouko.

─ Primera parte de mi tarea completada. Ahora mismo sólo me queda una cosa ─ Misterio voltea a ver a las chicas, las cuales se sobresaltan y dan un involuntario paso atrás ─. Faltan ustedes, pero eso no pasará todavía, porque me gustaría que se reunan todas, porque a mi aparato sólo le queda un último disparo antes de quedar inservible, y su función sólo es útil si fue creado antes de que el objetivo adquiriese sus poderes, pero eso ya lo saben ustedes, Akari-chan y Kyouko-chan.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Más momentos llenos de tensión y drama para coronar el capítulo ¿Qué opinión les merece? ¿Qué creen que venga para el próximo capítulo. Un saludo desde aquí donde estoy y nos vemos pronto, realmente pronto.

Hasta otra


	22. Adiós a un sueño

**Adiós a un sueño**

Todo lo que se había planteado lograr había sido destruido en apenas un instante. Shiroko no podía creer que sus esfuerzos terminaran por no valer nada. Ante ella se borraban todas las imágenes que componían sus experiencias de años con aquel poder que tanto había codiciado. Aquella chica encapuchada había acabado con todo en cuestión de apenas segundos, algo absolutamente humillante. Shiroko sólo es capaz de cerrar los ojos mientras da un último viaje a aquellos recuerdos que iba a perder...

* * *

 **Flashback**

En su primer día como estudiante de Nanamori, Shiroko veía a todas las demás chicas presentarse muy alegremente mientras ella misma temía la posibilidad de hacerlo mal. Siempre había sido una chica introvertida que se había criado leyendo libros de historia bélica. Temía a todo debido a ello. A su parecer, todo y todos podrían intentar causarle daño, y por esa razón tenía miedo de hacer amigas. Llegó un punto en que sentía nauseas al ver que su turno llegaba y tendría que presentarse adecuadamente ante todas. Detestaba esa idea, quería regresar a su casa y no salir de allí por el resto del día. Su paranoia constantemente amenazaba con salir de control y eso traería todavía más problemas. Su mente ya se encontraba atormentada a causa de un conocimiento que había resultado más tóxico que beneficioso para ella, pero era algo que jamás asumiría.

─ Nishigaki Nana, tengo 13 años. Espero llevarme bien con todas ustedes ─ se presenta la chica que estaba justo enfrente de Shiroko, lo que significaba que ella era la siguiente.

─ Excelente ─ dice la sensei que escuchaba las presentaciones, y ahora miraba a Shiroko, la cual palidece al saber que había llegado lo inevitable ─. Preséntate, por favor.

Estaba sudando frío. Sus nudillos se habían congelado por el miedo y perdieron completamente la sensibilidad, por lo que casi no sentía la exagerada fuerza con que se aferraba a la mesa de su asiento. Shiroko se levanta lentamente y dirige su mirada directamente a la sensei. La aborrecía por obligarla a presentarse, y ahora no tenía otra alternativa que intentar socializar, algo que claramente era forzado. No quería estar con ninguna de ellas, les tenía miedo, no quería hablarles ni tener que oír a ninguna de ellas para no tener que estar pasando malos ratos. Su oscuro mundo compuesto de los libros que acostumbraba le era preferible a tener que encarar el mundo real, a pesar de que su lectura ininterrumpida de sucesos como la guerra de los cien años, las matanzas indoamericanas y guerras de las cruzadas sólo alimentaba su fobia excesiva.

─ S-Shi... Shiro... Shiroko...

Sus manos temblaban sin control. Había olvidado decir su apellido y edad y había pasado directamente a dar unas palabras para saludar a aquel grupo que ya aborrecía sin necesidad de conocerlas. Varias compañeras volteaban a mirarla entre curiosas y divertidas, siendo la que se había presentado como Nana la única que rompía esa racha. Ni siquiera veía a Shiroko. Al parecer había visto más interesante el libro de ciencias. Era un alivio para Shiroko ese gesto de parte de aquella chica, pero por alguna razón también le resultaba ofensivo. No podía entenderlo, si deseaba que todas las demás hicieran lo mismo. Debería sentirse feliz de que al menos una persona la ignorara, pero esa llama en su pecho estaba allí, ardiendo e invitándola de manera distante a que le gritase a esa insolente.

Pero consiguió ignorarla de igual modo. Si mantenía su distancia ante otras, su notoriedad podría perfectamente estar al mínimo. Evitaría como fuese que las demás chicas la viesen, la saludasen, le hablasen... Realmente aborrecía la atención.

* * *

 **Tiempo después**

Había querido aprovechar lo poco concurrido de la azotea de la escuela para quedarse allí durante todo el tiempo de descanso. Así podría pasar un rato tranquilo y lejos de todas sus demás compañeras de clases. Nadie se daría cuenta que ella estaba allí, por lo que no podría ser buscada por nadie... O al menos creía que allí no vería a nadie, pero para su decepción no estaba vacío aquel lugar. En todo el medio de la azotea se encontraba aquella chica tan insolente llamada Nana, y estaba haciendo cosas raras con unas herramientas y varias piezas sueltas. A Shiroko se le hacía bastante raro aquello, pero nada quitaba el disgusto que le causaba ver que la azotea no estaba tan vacía como deseaba.

─ ¿Qué estás haciendo? ─ dice Shiroko en voz alta, logrando llamar la atención de Nana.

─ ¿Eh? ¿Y quién eres tú? ─ Nana voltea a ver a Shiroko, cosa que la deja perpleja, tomando en cuenta que ya llevaban varios días estudiando en asientos contiguos.

─ Eso no es de tu incumbencia ¿Qué haces con todas esas cosas? ¿No tienes suficiente con el laboratorio de la escuela?

─ Nah. Hay demasiado ajetreo ahí y no puedo trabajar a gusto en mis inventos ─ Nana vuelve su atención a su trabajo, como si Shiroko jamás le hubiera dicho nada.

Esa chica era demasiado extraña. Shiroko no entendía cómo podía existir alguien con semejante actitud. No era fría ni tenía una actitud distante, pero tampoco tenía ninguna intención de hablar con Shiroko. Eso era un alivio para ella, pero le seguía pareciendo rara su actitud. Al menos Nana no iba a hablarle ni le prestaba atención en absoluto, por lo que Shiroko se dirige, sin decir nada, al rincón con sombra más alejado de ella para así dedicarse a su acostumbrada lectura de historia bélica. Las guerras médicas eran más interesantes a su parecer que el invento raro en el que trabajaba Nana.

* * *

 **Un año después**

Muchas cosas habían pasado desde que había ingresado a Nanamori, pero muy pocas parecían dignas de que Shiroko las recordase. En todo un año se había abstenido de hacer amigas, y casi no había tenido conversaciones con nadie más allá de lo verdaderamente necesario. Eso había hecho que Shiroko acabara teniendo fama de rara y era señalada como una perdedora y una ermitaña. Shiroko había oído repetidas veces aquellos señalamientos, pero siempre mantenía una actitud impasible, pensando que eso no importaba mientras nadie le dirigiera la palabra.

Otra historia era la de Nana. Ella tenía una actitud mucho más espontánea y sociable, si bien acostumbraba los problemas por estar creando inventos que explotaban casi al momento de ser activados, y a Nana, lejos de preocuparle sus contantes fracasos, más bien lo veía como algo curioso y divertido, y a veces hasta se doblaba entre carcajadas, de vez en cuando contagiando su humor a las demás que en un principio se quejaban y decían que habían sobrevivido de milagro. Era todo lo contrario a lo que representaba Shiroko, y por alguna razón eso enfadaba a la misma Shiroko.

Su actitud le resultaba vomitiva. Le asqueaba ver la forma en que Nana Nishigaki causaba explosiones a diestra y siniestra y se lo tomaba con aquella actitud tan alegre. Las explosiones no eran divertidas, no eran para tomarlo a risa. Las explosiones sólo tenían como propósito propiciar muerte y causar pánico entre las personas. Shiroko no comprendía cómo era posible que esa chica tan estúpida pudiera ser capaz de ser tan alegre y tener amigas que compartieran las risas en aquellos momentos que debería darles miedo. Shiroko no entendía qué les daba tanta risa.

El fanatismo de Shiroko por las lecturas bélicas no había cambiado en absoluto. Sólo había decidido incluir algunas lecturas selectas que hablaban sobre la evolución y la extinción de los seres vivos. Leer sobre las grandes extinciones masivas y la necesidad de la evolución y la adaptación de los seres vivos para mantener su legado genético hizo pensar a Shiroko que la razón de las guerras y la idiotez de las personas radicaba en el estancamiento de la evolución de los seres humanos. Los seres humanos llevaban ya varias decenas de miles de años sin sufrir cambios significativos, y todo el crecimiento tecnológico y comunicacional no paliaba debidamente ese fallo que aquejaba a la raza humana.

Su continuo aislamiento le había hecho sentir una aversión tremenda a la gente y su compañía, pero estas lecturas que acostumbraba y tanto admiraba le hacía sentir un desprecio siempre creciente hacia la humanidad. A su parecer, todas las personas eran sucias criaturas que sólo sabían matar a otros y que sólo a través del sufrimiento y la muerte se le podía estimular para que avanzara. Lllegar a esa conclusión había sido lo único que le faltaba para convencerse de manera definitiva que no existía esperanza. Su paso por la escuela le desagradaba. Le daba asco sentarse en un salón junto con otras chicas que no la comprendían, y ella no podía comprenderlas. La única alternativa de hacer algo útil con una raza tan inferior, a su parecer, sería someterla a una dificultad sin paralelo en la historia de la civilización para así obligarles a sobrevivir, y que sólo quedasen los más aptos, pero semejante idea era ridícula. No había manera de recrear una catástrofe de semejante magnitud.

Nuevamente se encontraba en la azotea, siendo la única otra persona presente Nana, la cual estaba trabajando en otro aparato tonto que seguramente no serviría para otra cosa que crear una explosión que haría reír a las demás como estúpidas. Hacia tiempo que Shiroko había desistido de intentar sacar a Nana, pues nada de lo que le dijera funcionaba, por lo que simplemente se limitaba a ignorarla tanto como le fuera posible.

─ Solo un poco más apretado por aquí y... ─ Nana trabajaba de manera incansable y con el ánimo siempre en las nubes, cosa que repugnaba a Shiroko ─ Mmmm... Creo que le falta soldarlo por algún lado... Esto se ve un poco flojo...

Shiroko logra completar su libro, cosa que la fastidia un poco, puesto que ya no contaba con otras lecturas disponibles, lo que se traducía en que no tenía nada más que la distrajese de las divagaciones sin sentido de Nana. Iba a ser aburrido a más no poder, y nada podía hacer para evitarlo.

─ ...Y puede que de ese modo consiga superar este defecto... Sí, puede hacerlo. No importa si el 99 por ciento de los detalles están en orden, porque el 1 restante podría echarlo todo a perder... Siempre es así en los momentos importantes...

Enserio no entendía nada. Nana sólo sabía balbucear cosas sin sentido ni orden, y eso molestaba muchísimo a Shiroko. Si al menos se tratara de un invento verdaderamente útil se le pasaría, pero sólo estaba allí, con un aparato inservible que no aportaría ningún tipo de avance para nadie. Shiroko estaba bastante tentada a irse de allí, pese a que ello le significaba tener dificultades para encontrar un sitio que fuera más aislado y silencioso.

─ ¡Ya está! ¡Finalmente lo hice! ─ Nana alza los brazos en señal de triunfo ─ Ahora voy a poner a prueba mi invento, pero no tengo con quien intentarlo... Oye, tú ─ dice señalando a Shiroko, la cual maldecía no haberse ido todavía ─ ¿quieres asistirme en un experimento genial? Va a ser algo estupendo.

─ N-no me interesa ─ todavía le seguía costando horrores dirigirle la palabra a alguien que no fuese alguno de sus padres ─. P-pierdes t-t-tu tiempo conmigo, a-así que ve a hablarle a a-alguien que sea t-tan estúpida como para decirte q-que sí.

─ Eres una chica muy aburrida, ¿lo sabías? ─ bufa Nana ─ Bueno, no importa. Ya lo probaré por mi cuenta. Va a ser algo absolutamente genial. Un invento que cambiará el curso de la historia para siempre ¡Ahí voy yo misma!

Shiriko no le presta atención alguna y se va de allí, por lo que no llega a saber qué ocurrió con exactitud, pero sí conocería más tarde los efectos de aquello.

* * *

 **Una hora más tarde**

Ya estaba de vuelta en clases, y Shiroko tomaba sus apuntes mientras esperaba ansiosa a que el día terminara para así regresar a su casa. Estaba aburrida, y aquellas lecciones que estaba viendo le parecían bastante aburridas. En el asiento de adelante no se encontraba Nana, pero eso no preocupaba en absoluto a Shiroko. Mejor así, pues de ese modo había una persona menos en ese salón, y encima era precisamente una de las más molestas la que no estaba. Shiroko incluso se sentía aliviada, puesto que precisamente se encontraba a mitad de la clase de ciencias, y eso hubiera sido detonante para que Nana hiciera alguna de sus tonterías.

─ Ah, se me estaba olvidando... ─ se interrumpe la sensei mientras explicaba sobre la relación de la presión con los cambios de estados físicos del agua ─. Nishigaki-san se ha tenido que ir a su casa y por eso no está con nosotras. Al parecer algo salió mal en un experimento que estaba realizando e hizo que el suelo de la azotea sufriera algunos daños. Nishigaki-san se encuentra bien, pero parece haber quedado algo impactada psicológicamente.

Eso era nuevo. Las explosiones que causaba esa tonta, si bien amenazaban y era mucho humo, casi siempre era sólo eso y un poco de desorden. Los inventos fallidos de Nana rara vez causaban algún daño al suelo o las paredes, y todas las veces que eso pasaba, pues siempre eran minúsculas grietas en las paredes, cosas muy fáciles de disimular si se piensa rápido. En un principio Shiroko creyó que Nana simplemente se había superado causando desastres, pero luego empezó a recordar sus palabras, aquellas que decían que su invento cambiaría el curso de la historia. Eso hizo que Shiroko un poco de curiosidad ¿Y si aquel daño acrecentado tenía que ver con lo que Nana presumía esa vez? Pensar en ello empezaba a parecerle algo atractivo. La capacidad de hacer explosiones grandes serviría como lección para las estúpidas masas para que aprendan del peligro que significan, y tal vez así, causando daño en las personas mismas, se les fuerce a volver a transitar el camino de la evolución que habían abandonado milenios atrás. Ahora estaba más ansiosa que antes por salir de allí, pero esta vez era porque quería ver a Nana y confirmar todas sus sospechas.

Por un breve instante sonríe. Una de las muy pocas veces que lo había hecho desde que había entrado a la secundaria Nanamori.

* * *

 **Casa de Nana**

Había tenido que hacer un esfuerzo grande para hablar con la sensei para ubicar la dirección de Nana, pero ya se encontraba en el lugar indicado para así hacer la visita que quería hacer. En cualquier otra situación le habría parecido una locura hacer aquello. Nunca antes había intentado visitar a nadie, incluso a parientes lejanos, todo por su sempiterno argumento de tener que estudiar para luego hundirse en aquellas lecturas que fueron el factor de crianza que más había influido en ella.

Se acerca lentamente a la puerta, y con nudillos temblorosos golpea la puerta para llamar. No le hace falta esperar mucho, porque Nana abre la puerta y la ve, cosa que Shiroko toma con temor y nerviosismo.

─ ¿Hm? ¿No eres tú la rarita que se negó a ayudarme en mi experimento?

─ No estoy aqui para charlas amistosas ─ suelta rápidamente Shiroko para evitar tartamudear ─. Explícame qué pasó en la azotea después que me fuí. Aquello no fue una explosión normal.

─ ¿Eh? ¿Ya te diste cuenta? ─ dice Nana con tono distraído, casi como si fuera con ella aquel cuestionamiento ─ Te dije que podrías ayudarme, pero siempre andas con evasivas ante todo el mundo. Con razón no tienes amigas y nunca te diviertes.

─ ¡Yo no necesito ni quiero amigas! ─ reacciona Shiroko con agresividad, casi arrepintiéndose de haber venido ─ Ahora habla ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

─ Eres demasiado gruñona. Eres un poquito desagradable.

Shiroko sentía que acabaría perdiendo los estribos. Su aislamiento había hecho que ella no cultivase la paciencia si alguien se tardaba o daba vueltas en cualquier asunto que a ella le interesara. No comprendía cómo era posible que Nana hubiese logrado captar su atención, pero debía aguantar como fuera. Lo que fuera a sacar de allí podría influir en su decisiones a futuro.

─ No he venido aquí para escuchar tus tonterías. Sólo quiero saber qué pasó en la azotea ¿Tan difícil te es hablar con claridad? ─ dice Shiroko con un deje de crueldad.

─ Realmente eres molesta. Bueno, te diré ─ Nana se recuesta del marco de la puerta antes de empezar su explicación ─. Lo que yo quería era crear un aparato que me diera el poder de hacerme más inteligente para que así mis inventos no explotaran más. Es divertido al principio, pero después resulta un poco frustrante cuando paso un día entero sin un invento que me dure nada.

─ A mí me da igual tu frustración. Dime qué pasó con ese invento ─ Shiroko estaba apretando los puños para contenerse.

─ Pues que funcionó ─ responde Nana con una sonrisa de satisfacción ─. Mi invento consiguió darme el poder de mover las baldosas del suelo, pero mi poder sólo duró unos cuantos segundos, y luego mi invento explotó ─ Nana pasa repentinamente de la alegría a la tristeza, siendo esto evidenciado por un largo suspiro ─. Fue impactante. Pero te aseguro que ha sido genial, pero he tenido que esconder esto para poder seguir trabajando para mejorarlo ¿Te interesa ayudarme?

─ ¿Que si me interesa? ¿En qué mundo vives? ─ Shiroko sonríe como demente al confirmar lo que deseaba saber ─ ¿No lo ves, Nana? Acabas de crear un artefacto que será de mucha utilidad para el mundo si se utiliza de la manera correcta.

─ Eso ya lo sé.

─ Con ese invento podremos deshacernos de todas las personas que no hacen falta en este mundo, y podríamos dejar sólo u por ciento que sería digna de seguir viviendo, y así haremos que la humanidad retome el curso de la evolución que ha abandonado.

─ Espera un momento ─ Nana de pronto se muestra muy atenta y sorprendida, cosa que extraña a Shiroko ─ ¿Me estás proponiendo que use mi invento para matar gente y cumplir con un capricho raro tuyo?

─ ¿Capricho raro? ¿Le dices a eso un capricho raro? ─ Shiroko alza una ceja ─ Esto no es un capricho, sino algo bastante necesario, Nana. Este mundo ya está demasiado poblado y ha demostrado que no aprende absolutamente nada. Esos simios con ropa sólo procuran sentirse a gusto y matarse entre sí, y sólo a través de las guerras y las catástrofes han procurado hacer cosas nuevas, pero no es suficiente... Nada será suficiente hasta que comprendan que necesitan evolucionar para realmente avanzar. Tú y yo podemos crear ese mundo perfecto con una humanidad nueva, Nana. Piénsalo.

─ Lo único que pienso es que has estado viendo demasiadas películas de ficción y guerras futuristas ─ responde Nana con seriedad por primera vez delante de Shiroko ─. Esa idea no me gusta, así de sencillo. Yo invento por vocación y para crear una vida vida más apacible, no para matar a otras personas, así que creo que te has equivocado si pensaste que te iba a ayudar a destruir al mundo.

─ ¿Destruirlo? Lo que te ofrezco es salvarlo ─ insiste Shiroko ─ ¿No has visto nunca cómo funciona el ciclo natural de incendios y crecimiento de un bosque, o el florecimiento de nuevas formas de vida a partir de las grandes extinciones? Hay veces en que para favorecer al mundo es necesario destruir. Entiéndelo, Nana. Esto es por el bien del mundo. Seremos capaces de crear al humano perfecto.

─ ¿Crear al humano perfecto? ¿Me estás proponiendo que pretendamos ser diosas que juzguen a la humanidad por nuestra cuenta? ─ la mirada de Nana se torna amenazante, estaba furiosa ─ Estás loca. No debí decirte nada. Con simplemente decir que fue una explosión más me habría ahorrado todo este asco que estoy sintiendo ahora. Ahora vete a tu casa. No cuentes conmigo ni con mis avances.

─ ¿De qué hablas? ¡Es importante lo que te estoy diciendo!

Nana vuelve a entrar a su casa y cierra la puerta en la cara de Shiroko, no queriendo escuchar más lo que ella le fuera a decir. Shiroko estaba impactada. Nunca antes había estado tan furiosa por haber sido ignorada. Normalmente le alegraría no ser tomada en cuenta por los demás, pero ahora quería hacer oír lo que pensaba, cosa que no había ocurrido. Estaba furiosa. Nana era mucho más idiota de lo que jamás había pensado, y Shiroko sabía que no había ya manera de sacar provecho de aquella situación por las buenas, así que buscaría la manera hacerse con el invento, no le importaba el método que tuviera que utilizar.

Su manía evolutiva y selectiva no hacía sino empezar.

* * *

 **Al año siguiente**

Toda la promoción de Shiroko y Nana estaba cerca de graduarse. El tercer año estaba cerca de finalizar. Shiroko no sentía ningunas ganas de ir a una preparatoria. Ya había pasado por bastantes molestias con las chicas de Nanamori como para, muy posiblemente, tener que pasar tres años más con otras chicas. El tiempo se estaba acabando, y el momento en que Nana desaparezca de su seguimiento se acercaba más rápido de lo que le gustaría, y Shiroko no había conseguido todavía tener en su posesión aquel invento de Nana.

Sabía que ella había estado trabajando en aquel invento todo ese tiempo. Una y otra vez habría intentado rearmar su invento y hacer cualquier retoque para asegurar que fuese más funcional, pero Shiroko ya no podía verlo, porque Nana ya no estaba en la azotea. Quizá se estaba escondiendo en el bosque que había detrás de la escuela. Muy pocas personas se atreverían a ir más allá del club de la ceremonia del té a causa de los animales que estarían habitando tras aquellos árboles, pero Nana sin duda sería lo bastante lanzada para ir allá ignorando los peligros allí presentes. Shiroko era demasiado acobardada para ir sola hasta ese lugar, y por eso la hacía sentir frustrada que Nana no accediera a cooperar con sus retorcidas ideas.

Esta situación había hecho que tuviera que ingeniárselas por sí misma para intentar recrear el invento, pero tenía el problema que no tenía un punto de partida ni referencia para crear un invento que siquiera imitara los efectos descritos por Nana. No le quedaba otra alternativa que ir a verla otra vez, esperando que ella esta vez tuviera una mentalidad más "sensata", lo cual, según ella, implicaba que ella comprendiera que la humanidad sí necesitaba ser sometida a un juicio severo en el que sólo sobrevivieran unos pocos.

La esperó en la entrada de la escuela, tomándola por sorpresa porque estaba distraída con sus cosas. Nana parecía haberla olvidado en un principio, pero luego da señas de haberla reconocido, cosa extraña si tomaban en cuenta que nunca habían dejado de estudiar en el mismo salón.

─ ¿Otra vez tú? ¿Ahora me vas a convencer de crear dinosaurios o qué? ─ dice Nana con fastidio.

─ Déjate de tonterías. No es eso lo que quería decirte ─ a Shiroko se le hacía raro lo bien que se le daba ahora dirigirle la palabra a Nana, aunque fácilmente lo asoció con la urgencia que sentía de convencerla ─. Ya has tenido tiempo más que suficiente para repensar lo que te dije hace más de un año. Ya deberías estar en capacidad de darme la razón en lo que te dije...

─ ¿Te refieres a aquello de eliminar a casi toda la humanidad para elevarnos como diosas ante los que queden? ¿Todavía insistes en ello? ─ dice Nana con aburrimiento.

─ ¡Exactamente! ¿Qué me dices ahora?

─ Exactamente lo mismo que te dije en aquella oportunidad ─ a Shiroko le significó un golpe bajo la respuesta de Nana ─. Mi ciencia es para beneficio de todos, no para su destrucción.

─ ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿No ves que la humanidad necesita esto...?

─ La humanidad ha sido capaz de vivir y desarrollarse por milenios sin nosotras. No veo en qué nos puedan realmente necesitar haciendo esta barbaridad.

Esas palabras convencieron completamente a Shiroko de que no había acuerdo posible entre ambas. Eso la había decepcionado a un nivel que nunca antes había sentido. No entendía cómo podía Nana tener una mente tan prodigiosa como para concebir un invento capaz de revolucionar al mundo con un potencial destructivo sin igual, y a la vez fuera tan estúpida para no entender eso mismo. Le causaba una rabia tremenda. Era una oportunidad más que idónea para traer un aliciente verdaderamente efectivo para promover la evolución por primera vez en por lo menos setenta mil años, después de la catástrofe global del volcán Toba, y Nana, siguiendo una simple fantasía, estaba dejando ir esa oportunidad.

─ Como tú quieras, Nana ─ por primera vez la llamaba por su nombre, pero eso no representaba ningún gesto amistoso, sino todo lo contrario ─. Te vas a arrepentir por decir que no vas a cooperar. Yo seré la única que traerá ese gran futuro que necesita la humanidad, y tú tendrás que probar que eres digna de sobrevivir en el severo juicio que impondré sobre todos...

─ Como tú digas, diosa de los juicios ─ se mofa Nana dándole la espalda a Shiroko y no prestando atención a sus perjuras y amenazas.

─ ¡Tu invento me va a pertenecer algún día, y cuando eso pase nada detendrá mi juicio! ─ fueron las últimas palabras de Shiroko antes de irse también, consumida por la ira.

* * *

 **Algunos años después**

Shiroko había intentado encontrar el invento de Nana por su cuenta en varias ocasiones, pero sus intentos jamás pudieron dar sus frutos. Incluso después que ambas dejaran Nanamori, Shiroko estaba convencida de que Nana habría dejado algún vestigio de su invento, pero nada podía hacer para encontrarlo. Sabía que no podría contar con permiso de parte las profesoras para revisar el interior de la escuela, y Shiroko sabía que no estaba en posición de pelear contra esas personas. No le había quedado otra opción que vivir a escondidas, entre las ruinas de la librería de sus padres que había caído en bancarrota bastante tiempo atrás, además que había aprovechado que nadie quisiera adquirir la propiedad para hacer nada. De ese modo Shiroko se mantuvo escondida de Nanamori y de aquella imbécil de Nishigaki todos esos años.

Pero el tiempo pasaba y no conseguía nada. El invento de Nana parecía más y más lejano, y Shiroko no encontraba manera alguna de saber si ese aparato existía, pero su suerte cambió un día, cuando en la destartalada tienda entró una chica, una estudiante de Nanamori, la cual creía ingenuamente que la tienda estaba operativa.

─ ¿Tiene algún libro de matemáticas?

─ Aquí no se vende nada desde hace años ─ responde Shiroko con fastidio y mirando fijamente a la visitante ─. Mejor vete a otro lado. No estoy interesada en tener clientes.

─ Es que necesito tener un libro de matemáticas ─ responde la visitante más fastidiada que urgida ─. Estoy dispuesta a lo que sea para que den un libro. Estoy cansada de que toda esa escoria que estudia conmigo me ande presionando. Ojalá pudiera encerrarlas a todas en una bolsa de basura, que eso es exactamente lo que son.

Shiroko no responde de inmediato. Esa chica se le hacía un poco curiosa. Podía ver un poco de su propio desprecio a otras personas en ella, y además esa chica era una estudiante de Nanamori. Si lo pensaba bien, ella podría ser aquella oportunidad que llevaba años buscando.

─ ¿Acabas de decir... lo que sea?

─ Sí, eso dije ─ responde la chica con apuro ─ ¿Me vas a ayudar o no? Mira que no tengo todo el día para estar aquí.

─ De acuerdo, me acabas de convencer ─ dice Shiroko fingiendo cordialidad, cosa que lamentaba no haber fingido más en el pasado ─. Pues hay algunos favores que me gustaría que hicieses, y es que hay una cosa que me gustaría que busques, y esa cosa está en Nanamori.

─ ¿Eso a cambio de un libro? ─ la visitante alza una ceja dudosa ─ Se ve raro aquello, pero nada pierdo con intentarlo ─ Shiroko sonríe al ver que ya hubo alguien que picara el anzuelo ─. Si se trata de algo que no me afecte negativamente, pues lo puedes tener.

─ No sólo no te va a perjudicar para nada, sino que incluso podrías salir bastante beneficiada ─ dice Shiroko sonriente, puesto que no era capaz de disimularlo en ese momento ─. Te escuché decir que hay personas de las que te gustaría deshacerte. Pues este favor que te estoy pidiendo podría ayudarte a librarte de las molestias.

─ ¿De verdad? ─ la chica se muestra ilusionada, exactamente lo que Shiroko esperaba ver ─ Eso suena genial. Así podré deshacerme de todas esas chicas molestas del club de la ceremonia del té. Nunca me gustó ese club. Sólo estaba allí por el prestigio del club y porque mis padres no dejaban de atosigarme para que me uniera a él. Puedes contar conmigo ¿Qué debo buscar?

Shiroko se acerca a aquella chica, a Kotori Hikari, y con una mirada maligna visualiza que finalmente podría crear ese futuro que llevaba tantos años ideando. Pero no se imaginaba lo que vendría más adelante, tanto en las próximas semanas como años después.

* * *

 **Fin del flashback**

Akari, Chitose, Ayano y Kyouko veían boquiabiertas a Shiroko y los cuatro criminales tendidos en el suelo. Misterio ya había lanzado su advertencia de que ellas serían las siguientes en ser desmemorizadas, cosa que asusta mucho a Ayano, Chitose y Akari, pero Kyouko apenas parecía oír lo que decía.

─ ¿Q-quién eres tú? ─ dice Ayano.

─ Sólo alguien que aprendió a aborrecer estos poderes y el destructivo potencial que tienen ─ responde Misterio sin inmutarse ─. Ya con mi trabajo hecho, voy a tener que irme, pero hay una cosa que quiero advertirte, Akari-chan ─ la pelirroja se estremece al ver el dedo de Misterio señalarla ─. Supongo que conoces a Yoshikawa Tomoko, ¿no es así? Te aviso que la tengo conmigo por un tiempo, hasta que las tenga a todas ustedes y les quite sus poderes. No te preocupes, que no pretendo hacerle nada malo, pero sí te recomiendo que no te escondas cuando yo vuelva a aparecer, si deseas que ella salga libre.

─ Tomoko-san... la hermana de Chinatsu-chan... ─ Akari estaba bastante nerviosa, y en ese momento se le ocurre que tendría que enfrentar a Misterio en ese mismo momento, pese a que estaba agotada ─ No puedo permitir que te salgas con la tuya ¡No puedes tener a la gente secuestrada para que otros hagan lo que quieres!

─ No se trata de lo que yo quiero, sino de lo que realmente es necesario. Lo que yo quisiera es no tener que preocuparme más por todo esto y vivir como quiera, pero mientras ustedes sigan por ahí mostrando sus poderes, sencillamente no me es posible relajarme.

Akari intenta entonces usar los poderes de los criminales para copiar los poderes de Ayano, pero extrañamente no pasa nada. Lo intenta otra vez, y el resultado es el mismo, cosa que desconcierta a Ayano y Chitose.

─ ¿Qué ocurre, Akaza-san? ─ pregunta Chitose.

─ No lo entiendo... ─ Akari se mira aterrada las manos ─ ¿Qué pasó con los poderes que me pasó Sakurako-chan? ¿Por qué no puedo usarlos?

─ Porque esos poderes jamás fueron tuyos, Akari-chan. Es más que obvio ─ es Misterio quien responde ─. Al borrar los poderes y los recuerdos de estos criminales, también eliminé los poderes que tú habías tomado de uno de ellos, y por eso ya no puedes usarlos.

Ayano y Chitose estaban sorprendidas, y Akari siente que la temperatura de todo el lugar caía estrepitosamente. Ya no podría copiar los poderes de sus amigas para apoyarlas.

─ N-no puede ser...

─ No comprendo qué te angustia tanto. La verdad es que haces más y mejores cosas sin poderes que con ellos ─ dice Misterio con una voz floja ─. Eso es algo que yo aprendí a la mala. La facilidad mata la inventiva y el deseo de autosuperación que caracteriza a las personas verdaderamente ambiciosas de lograr cosas buenas e importantes.

─ Pero sí es posible hacer algo bueno ─ interviene Kyouko, llamando la atención de sus compañeras ─. Akari, Ayano, Chitose, me imagino que estarán muy agotadas después de tener que domar a aquel gatito, así que déjenme hacer algo para ayudarlas. Voy a darle una lección a Misterio.

─ ¿D-de qué estás hablando, Toshino Kyouko? ─ dice Ayano con un deje de histeria ─ ¡Esa persona acabó en segundos con aquel monstruo contra el que casi no pudimos ¿Cómo crees que vas a superarla tú sola?

─ ¡Es verdad, Kyouko-chan! ─ esta vez habla Akari ─ No hay manera de que la derrotes si vas tú sola...

─ Yo nunca dije que la vencería, aunque la verdad es que ahora mismo puedo ver la manera de hacerlo ─ Ayano, Chitose y Akari no comprendían lo que quiso decir Kyouko ─. Si es por vencerla, estoy segura de que esta vez sí puedo hacerlo, pero esa es una tarea que le corresponde a Akari.

─ ¿Eh? ¿A mí? ─ Akari se señala confundida.

─ Sí. Misterio está empecinada en atraparte, y creo que eres tú quien realmente importa que la derrote. Si yo lo hiciera, dudo mucho que cambie su forma de ver las cosas, pero tú sí que lo conseguirías ─ Kyouko dirige una sonrisa a Akari ─. Y en cuanto a lo que dije, sólo quiero mostrarle a Misterio que ya no es tan invencible como antes. Sólo será una pequeña muestra.

─ ¿Estás hablando enserio, Kyouko-chan? ─ dice Misterio bastante confundida ─ Una cosa es que hayas descubierto al completo tu primer poder, pero creo que te hace falta más para superarme si no lo has controlado completamente.

─ No me refiero a eso, sino a mi otro poder ─ todas abren bastante sus ojos, sin poder creer lo que Kyouko acababa de decir ─. No lo usé contra aquel minino porque no creí que fuera a funcionar con un robot. Pero ahora las cosas son distintas, y te puedo asegurar que mi segundo poder es algo absolutamente genial y fantástico que te dejará sin palabras. Un poder que no tiene límites...

─ ¿Está hablando enserio, o sólo intenta parecer genial? ─ dice Ayano empezando a creer que aquello debía ser una broma.

─ Pues con Toshino-san nunca se sabe ─ responde Chitose.

─ Sí. Una cosa que tiene Kyouko-chan es que es demasiado impredecible cuando está inspirada, aunque no veo cómo será verdad lo que dijo ─ señala Akari.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Fin del capítulo, el último de la chica I por este año 2018. Estaré haciendo lo posible para que el próximo capítulo sea en los primeros días de enero, pero por ahora lo que queda es despedir este capítulo por todo lo alto: El capítulo con más palabras (hasta ahora) de todo el fanfic. Un saludo a todos, se les quiere, y nos veremos en el próximo capítulo.

Hasta otra


	23. Un reto pendiente

Ya estamos en el período del año 2019 (las vacaciones se me han hecho tan lentas que casi no me di cuenta), y ahora subo este capítulo, que seguramente habrían estado esperando. Empecemos ya.

 **Un reto pendiente**

Tanto Misterio como Kyouko se miraban fijamente. Las primeras gotas de lluvia se hacen presentes, y eso representaba una mala señal para Akari, puesto que el control de Misterio sobre el agua le representaba una ventaja considerable, aunque Kyouko no parecía demasiado preocupada por ese detalle. Por su parte, Ayano y Chitose estaban expectantes, mirando fijamente a ambas contendientes.

─ ¿Tu segundo poder...? Eso ha sido rápido... A mí me tomó más de un año despertar mi segundo poder, pero supongo que es porque no me había visto obligada a utilizarlo. Ustedes han estado bastante movidas en comparación conmigo... ─ Misterio se acerca en pasos a Kyouko ─ ¿Y puedo saber de qué trata ese segundo poder?

─ Si realmente quieres saberlo, pues tienes que aceptar mi reto ─ responde Kyouko con un ligero tono de burla ─. Es la única manera, y voy en serio al decir que puedo derrotarte.

─ Ya veo... Me sorprendiste, Kyouko-chan ─ a juzgar por el tono de voz de Misterio, parecía que estaba sonriendo ─. Pero ese es un reto que no puedo aceptar ahora mismo.

─ ¿Eh? ─ Kyouko estaba un poco descolocada ─ ¿Y por qué? ¿Por qué no vas a enfrentarte a mí?

─ Porque este no es el momento adecuado, y preferiría capturarlas a todas a la vez para así hacerme con sus poderes ─ es la simple respuesta de Misterio ─. Ahora que me deshice de los planos, y los inventos han quedado destruidos, nosotras somos el último vestigio del trabajo de este gran error que nunca debió existir, y la única manera de reducir este problema es que borre los poderes y recuerdos de todas ustedes. Sólo así podré acabar con todo, y aquel invento nunca más causará problemas.

─ ¿Por qué haces esto? ─ Ayano se aventura a hablar, a pesar de su temor y agotamiento ─ ¿Qué es lo que tienes planeado?

─ ¿Mis planes? Pues la verdad es que no planeo nada. Sólo quiero que estos poderes desaparezcan y ya, y entonces seguiré como si nada hubiera pasado ─ Misterio ahora miraba a Ayano ─. Ahora mismo las puedo vencer sin que ustedes sean capaces de oponer resistencia. Les podría arrebatar sus poderes y usaría mi aparato para acabar con todo de una vez ─ Misterio apunta a las chicas con el aparato para borrar los poderes, pero las chicas no se mueven ─. Pero no es el momento indicado. A esta máquina apenas le queda un disparo. Solo uno más, y entonces la que quede en pie con sus poderes estará condenada a conservarlos por el resto de su vida, y es que este aparato sólo funciona con quien haya obtenido algún poder después de que sea armado. Ese fue mi error, y por eso nunca me despojé de mis propios poderes. Quería deshacerme de los recuerdos de Hikari muriendo mientras me atacaba para apoderarse del invento, y luego el incendio que se desató cuando los poderes de Hikari se salieron de control al momento en que dejó de respirar... ─ las chicas sentían que se les cortaba la respiración. Ni Akari ni Kyouko habían llegado a escuchar esos detalles ─ Detesté a Hikari con todas mis fuerzas. No faltó el día en que mi odio por ella me hiciera manifestarlo de alguna manera, pero por eso mismo es que me afectó tanto cuando la eliminé... Me di cuenta que estos poderes, en manos de personas impulsadas por ambiciones, ira y odio, sólo servían para convertir a esas personas en monstruos. En ese momento yo había sido un monstruo, y desde entonces desprecié y temí a estos poderes. Quería que Kyouko-chan se encargara de Akari-chan, pensando que una lucha entre amigas podría detenerlas y me daría la oportunidad para acabar con la fachada de la chica I, pero en ese momento fallé, y también supe que yo no era la única que era capaz de conceder poderes a otras personas. Fue algo terrible al momento en que lo supe, pero ya no importa.

─ Claro que importa. Estás dando muchas cosas por sentado ─ interviene Akari ─. Es verdad que estos poderes en manos malignas traerá sufrimiento y caos, pero eso no tiene que significar que ocurrirá con todo el mundo ¡Siempre habrá alguien que pretenda usar estos poderes para cosas buenas!

─ Alguna vez yo creí lo mismo, pero esa ilusión se esfumó hace tiempo ─ responde Misterio sin inmutarse ─. Akari-chan, eres todavía demasiado ingenua para entender la verdadera dimensión del asunto, pero recuerda que todo este problema empezó precisamente por ti ¿o de dónde crees que salieron estos criminales? ¿Cómo crees que se enteró esta demente ─ Misterio señala a Shiroko ─ que el invento salió nuevamente a la luz y que estaba en funcionamiento? ¿Quieres que yo te diga la respuesta? Pues fuiste tú, Akari-chan. Mientras jugabas a ser una superheroína que luchaba por el amor y la justicia, personas más astutas, maliciosas y experimentadas que tú se pusieron a sacar conclusiones de las hazañas imposibles que estabas logrando ante las miradas de decenas de personas, y mira en qué casi caes por ello.

Akari de pronto se pone a temblar. Un extraño frío que poco tenía que ver con el clima la empieza a recorrer de pies a cabeza, y un sentimiento de culpa empezaba a crecer en su interior. Pero en ese momento Kyouko se dispone a defenderla, dejando sorprendida a Akari.

─ Déjala. Puede que lo que digas sea verdad, pero ella no podría haberlo visto venir. Ninguna de nosotras habría podido ver que algo así pasara ─ sostiene Kyouko enfadada ─. Dices que desprecias ese poder que tienes, que ese invento fue un error, pero tú misma lo posees. También tú caíste hipnotizada ante sus luces, así que no deberías ser así de cruel con ella.

─ Kyouko-chan...

─ Apoyo a Toshino Kyouko ─ Ayano también se dispone a escudar a Akari ─. Estás hablando como si toda tu vida hubieras predicado con el ejemplo, pero la existencia de tus poderes es la prueba de que cometiste el mismo error que nos estás señalando a nosotras.

─ Sí, es bastante cierto. Me agarraron desarmada ─ Misterio empieza a reír levemente, haciendo pensar a las chicas que estaba perdiendo la cabeza ─. Tienen mucha razón. Creo que se me fue la mano, pero tienen que pensar que lo que dije tiene bastante lógica, y a pesar de que sean varias y estén unidas en esto, no creo que hubieran sido capaces de responder debidamente si aquella mujer hubiera logrado su objetivo de espacir los poderes a cualquier mafia que quisiera contactarla. El mundo habría caído en un caos irremediable. Piensen en lo que estuvieron a punto de ver y se darán cuenta de que lo que dije es verdad.

─ Ya lo sé, pero te equivocas en algo ─ dice Kyouko ─. Nosotras sí hubiéramos respondido. No hubiéramos huído del problema, sino que lo enfrentaríamos sin importar el tamaño o la dificultad. Por eso es que estamos aquí, y en ningún momento vi que nadie intentara escapar. No pretendo buscar salidas fáciles a nada, sino que quiero arreglar las cosas al lado de mis amigas. Eso es lo que realmente quiero hacer con estos poderes.

Y en ese momento se hizo el silencio. Sólo la lluvia se hacía oír en el lugar. Misterio había quedado enmudecida por un rato ante la determinación que estaba demostrando Kyouko y el apoyo incondicional de parte de Ayano y Chitose. Había sido una verdadera sorpresa para ella esa declaración, aunque...

─ Eso me encanta... Sigo en contra de que sigan portando esos poderes, pero debo admitir que esa actitud que están mostrando ahora es digno de admiración. Me han dejado con la boca abierta, pero eso sólo me hace sentir más ganas de atraparlas a todas y ver si todas ustedes tienen esa determinación que dices, Kyouko-chan. Nos veremos donde todo empezó, y luego de nuestro enfrentamiento será que libere a Yoshikawa Tomoko, independientemente del resultado.

─ ¿Donde todo empezó? ─ dice Chitose extrañada.

─ ¿A qué se refiere? ─ dice Ayano.

─ Supongo que también debería fijar un día de encuentro... ¿Te parece en una semana? Tengo que preparar el lugar de encuentro, y además tendrás tiempo de sobra para advertir a todas para que se decidan a estar presentes. Como ya dije, debo reunirlas a todas para aprovechar el último disparo de mi aparato, o este problema terminará por no tener arreglo ni final.

─ Que sea así, entonces ─ acepta Kyouko ─. Solo espero que luego no se te ocurra hacer hacer trampas si te logramos vencer.

─ No va a pasar ninguna de las dos cosas: Ni haré trampas, ni me vas a derrotar ─ ahora Misterio empieza a alejarse sin dejar de mirar a las cuatro chicas ─. Supongo que ustedes serán perfectamente capaces de encargarse de estas personas, así que no me necesitan para llevárselos. Hasta entonces...

Misterio se hunde en la oscuridad al irse de allí corriendo, y Kyouko sólo alcanza a rascarse la cabeza mientras tenía una cosa en mente:

─ _"Que aburrido. Y tantas ganas que tenía de lucirme. Esta semana de espera va a ser muy larga"_.

─ ¡Akaza-san! ¿Qué te está pasando?

Kyouko voltea asustada para ver que Ayano y Chitose estaban sosteniendo a Akari, la cual había perdido el conocimiento. Lo más probable es que fuera el agotamiento, pero eso no quitaba que Ayano y Chitose se preocuparan por ella.

─ ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te ocurre, Akari?

Pero Akari en ese momento se había desconectado completamente de la realidad a su alrededor. Estaba realmente cansada y no podía más.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

Akari abre los ojos con pesadez. Sentía que un tren le hubiera pasado encima, y es que le dolía horrores todo el cuerpo.

MIra lentamente dónde se encontraba, identificando su habitación. Eso significaba que la habían llevado a casa luego de que perdiera el conocimiento. Rápidamente fue recordando lo que había pasado antes de eso, y la tristeza y la culpa iban haciendo presión en su pecho a medida que pasaban dichos recuerdos.

─ ¿Ya te despertaste, Akari?

No esperaba que hubiese nadie allí, así que alza la mirada con sorpresa, viendo que cerca se encontraban Yui y Chinatsu. Parecía que llevaban un rato vigilándola, cerciorándose de que todo estuviera bien, aunque Akari no tenía precisamente esa sensación.

─ Yui-chan, Chinatsu-chan, yo... lo siento mucho, chicas.

─ ¿Qué quieres decir, Akari-chan?

─ Yo las metí en este problema. Por mi culpa todas ustedes corrieron peligro. No sé qué estaba haciendo al usar estos poderes. Yo... yo...

─ No deberías estar echándote la culpa por esas cosas, Akari ─ corta Yui ─. Estamos bien, como puedes ver. La única que necesitó de ayuda al final fuiste tú, y Ayano y Chitose nos contaron que estuviste peleando con mucha valentía. No puedes sentirte mal por eso.

─ Yui-senpai tiene razón, Akari-chan ─ ahora era Chinatsu quien tomaba la palabra ─. Sugiura-senpai e Ikeda-senpai nos lo contaron todo. Ellas solas no hubieran podido contra esa cosa con la que habían peleado, y tú te esforzaste al máximo para que estuvieran a salvo.

─ No lo entienden... ─ Akari no se veía en absoluto animada, y mira con profunda tristeza a Chinatsu ─ Perdóname, Chinatsu-chan. Tu hermana en este momento...

─ Lo sé. Kyouko-senpai me lo contó ─ dice Chinatsu también triste ─. Onee-chan... Seguro que ella ahora estará asustada, pero la rescataremos. Onee-chan no se quedará atrapada por mucho tiempo.

Akari no podía ver en ese momento cómo podían Yui y Chinatsu mostrarse tan optimistas. Se le hacía extraña esa actitud que estaban teniendo, luego de todo lo que había ocurrido y con ese sentimiento de culpa que había en su pecho. De todas las chicas que ahora eran portadoras de esos poderes tan raros, Akari se veía a sí misma como la menos digna de llevarlos. Sentía que lo había hecho todo mal, y Yui y Chinatsu se alarman cuando la ven que empieza a llorar.

─ ¿Qué te pasa, Akari-chan?

─ ¿Akari?

─ Chicas, de verdad lo siento...

─ ¿Y sigues con eso? ─ dice Yui frunciendo las cejas ─ Ya deja de estar culpándote, que no hay nada de lo que debas estar haciendo eso.

─ Nosotras podríamos habernos negado. Nadie nos obligó a nosotras ni a las demás a aceptar esto. Lo hicimos porque sinceramente queríamos ayudar, a pesar de que en un principio no entendíamos nada de lo que estaba pasando ─ sostiene Chinatsu con seriedad.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación es abierta, ingresando Akane con una bandeja con comida. Era más que obvio que esperaba que Akari despertara pronto, y Akari dirige lentamente la mirada hacia su hermana.

─ La comida ya está servida. Pueden bajar cuando quieran, y vigilen que Akako no tire su comida ─ anuncia Akane a las dos invitadas.

─ Definitivamente no termino de comprender por qué llamaron Akako a la bebé si supuestamente no se llama así realmente ¿Acaso lo hicieron pensando en los nombres de ustedes? ─ dice Chinatsu con la confusión viéndosele por encima.

─ De acuerdo, vamos allá ─ Yui asiente y luego vuelve a mirar a Akari ─. Piensa en lo que te estamos diciendo. Pase lo que pase, estamos juntas en esto.

Akari no tiene tiempo de decir nada antes que Yui y Chinatsu se fueran de la habitación, y Akane inmediatamente termina de llevar la comida a Akari.

─ Ya está pasado el mediodía, así que me imagino que tendrás mucha hambre.

Akari se lleva una sorpresa al escuchar la hora que era ¿Pasado el mediodía? ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente? ¿Y qué ocurrió con Kyouko y las demás? Esas preguntas por sí solas fueron suficientes para que a Akari le doliera horrores la cabeza, y Akane pudo notarlo sin dificultad.

─ Vamos, come. No hay manera de que puedas hacer nada si no comes.

─ ¿Y qué podría hacer yo si comiera, onee-chan? ─ Akari toma el cubierto sin muchos ánimos y empieza a comer ─ Esperé demasiado de mí misma al pretender convertirme en superheroína por mi cuenta. Tenías razón todo el tiempo, onee-chan. Jamás debí intentarlo.

─ No digas esas cosas. Sé que no fue sensato, pero lo que hiciste jamás fue con malas intenciones ─ Akane se acerca a su hermana y la hace mirarla al rostro ─. Si nuestras acciones por sí solas fueran suficientes para hacernos malas personas, la verdad es que no existiría nadie que tuviese salvación. Todo lo que hacemos tiene una consecuencia buena y una mala. Lo que realmente determina quiénes somos es el sentimiento que tenemos al hacerlo, y lo que sinceramente deseamos lograr con ello. No hay razón para que sientas arrepentimiento de nada.

─ Pero es que por mi causa las chicas se han metido en esto, y Tomoko-san fue secuestrada ¿Qué puedo hacer para arreglar las cosas y evitar esta culpa que siento?

─ Solo piensa en esto, Akari: Lo único que puedes hacer es seguir adelante y enfrentar las consecuencias de tus propios actos. Aún si lo que hiciste no fue lo mejor, estoy segura que tus amigas estarán esperando que sigas de pie y que no perderás tu alegría ─ Akari suelta un repentino suspiro, viendo cómo Akane le sonreía ─. Esta noche que estuviste fuera tuve bastante tiempo para pensar. No creas que no me sentí mal cuando te vi corriendo de aquí. Pensé que jamás querrías hablarme, y que jamás debí abrir mi corazón para ti...

─ Eso no es verdad, onee-chan ─ responde Akari dejando su cubierto y apretando las manos de Akane ─. Es que me sentía confundida. No sabía qué decirte. Me entró el miedo al pensar que tu confesión me abrumaba... Pero eso jamás me haría odiarte, ni intentaría jamás dejar de hablarte.

─ ¿Lo ves ahora, Akari? Podemos sentirnos mal por un momento, pero al cabo de un rato encontraremos a quien nos apoye y quiera convencernos que nuestros errores no son tan graves ─ Akane lentamente abraza a Akari, y ésta la deja hacer, necesitada de ese calor que le irradiaba ─. Te había extrañado demasiado, y cuando supe lo que pasó anoche me sentía bastante mal. No hay nada que me hubiera dolido más que saber que hayas sido dañada.

─ Lamento haberte preocupado, onee-chan, y gracias por seguir ahí para mí, a pesar de que me acobardé cuando me dijiste tus sentimientos ─ ahora Akari empieza a devolver el abrazo a su hermana ─. Ojalá pudiera hacer algo para compensar a mis amigas. Ellas se arriesgaron mucho al aceptar esto por ayudarme...

─ Es por eso que son tus amigas. Las dificultades son las mayores pruebas de la amistad. Esa es la prueba de que no podrías haber tenido a mejores personas a tu lado. Más que lamentarlo, deberías sentirte agradecida por tener amigas así.

─ Tienes razón. Yui-chan y Chinatsu-chan me estaban contando, y a pesar de lo que les dije no se rindieron. Mis amigas... No sé qué haría sin ellas.

─ Ahora que parece que te sientes mejor, será mejor que comas, que todavía te noto un poco pálida, y eso no es bueno...

Akane hacía un amago por levantarse e irse al comedor, pero Akari no la había soltado todavía. Tal vez necesitaba un rato más estando así, y Akane no fue capaz de negarle ese capricho, por lo que la volvió a abrazar un rato, cuando en ese momento siente algo que jamás habría esperado, especialmente en ese momento: Akari le había besado la mejilla. Fue algo bastante leve y no le daba margen para sacar conclusiones precipitadas, pero esa sensación casi le hace perder el control en el acto.

─ Esto es lo que quiero decirte, onee-chan. Lo que pasó anoche me ayudó a reflexionar sobre lo que me dijiste y... Así me siento yo también. Se siente raro, pero no me desagrada para nada.

Ahora sí que podía sacar las conclusiones que quisiera. Akane se sentía en una nube y tenía su rostro de un rojo bastante brillante, y la sonrisa que veía en Akari era la prueba final que necesitaba para estar plenamente convencida.

─ A-Akari...

─ Sé que esto no es correcto. Comprendo que no podías decirme esto porque no era nada fácil y que temías que las cosas saliesen mal, pero te agradezco que sí me lo dijeras. Pensar en ti me dio fuerzas para seguir adelante cuando parecía que todo se había acabado y que no podría hacer nada para ayudar a mis amigas.

No hacía falta que ninguna de las dos dijera nada. Akane estaba estupefacta, incapaz de creerse que lo que estaba pasando era verdad, pero es que sí lo era. Ambas iban acercando sus rostros, casi sin darse cuenta. Akane estaba por alcanzar su más elevado sueño, ya hasta sentía el aliento de Akari haciendo cosquillas a sus labios, pero Akari repentinamente empieza a estornudar, rompiendo de plano aquel momento mágico que estaban por tener.

─ Parece que te has resfriado un poco. Tal vez sea por la lluvia que hubo en la madrugada y el frío que hace ─ concluye Akane un poco decepcionada ─. Será mejor que comas y te cubras bien si todavía estás cansada. Vengo más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

─ Vale, onee-chan.

Había sido un corte bastante cruel para la pobre de Akane, pero ya nada se podía hacer. Solo queda ir ella también a comer, segura de que Yui y Chinatsu se estarían preguntando qué estaba haciendo.

* * *

 **Club de entretenimiento**

Las clases de aquel día se suspendieron de forma repentina debido a los daños que había sufrido el laboratorio de Nana, así que Kyouko, como no tenía ganas de regresar todavía a casa, se había quedado en la antigua casa del club del té para ponerse trabajar en sus doujinshis de siempre. Sabía que Akari no podría venir ese día, y que Yui y Chinatsu optaron por quedarse con ella, pero Kyouko prefirió quedarse allí para pensar en qué hacer en adelante, y su dedicación al dibujo era la mejor manera de reflexionar sobre ello.

─ ¡Toshino Kyouko! ─ saluda Ayano al entrar al club ─ ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Se supone que en este lugar no debe haber nadie.

─ Pero también tú estás aquí, Ayano ─ contraataca Kyouko divertida, haciendo que a Ayano se le subieran los colores.

─ E-e-es que yo soy parte del consejo estudiantil, y por tanto es mi deber que las cosas estén en orden en la escuela, además que la presidenta y Nishigaki-sensei están ocupadas con otros asuntos.

─ Ya veo. Bueno, supongo que entonces no hay nadie más en la escuela aparte de nosotras dos.

─ Es verdad ─ contesta Ayano con cierta inocencia.

En ese momento a la tsundere no se le ocurría nada más por decir, y pensó que no sería mala idea hacer compañía a Kyouko durante un rato. Ni siquiera Chitose se encontraba en la escuela, así que nadie más vendría a ver lo que estaba pasando. Tímidamente se sienta cerca de Kyouko, contemplando la dedicación que daba a su curioso trabajo. En cierto modo se sentía bien verla hacer eso, y hasta se sintió tentada a acercarse un poco más, pero no lo hizo por temor a que Kyouko se hiciera ideas que Ayano bien podría terminar lamentando.

─ ¿Sabes una cosa? ─ dice de pronto Kyouko, sobresaltando a Ayano ─ Me alegro mucho de haber llegado a tiempo para ayudarlas. Me hubiera encantado ver lo que eran capaces de hacer en su máximo esplendor. Estoy segura de que habías estado espectacular mientras luchabas contra el mal al lado de Chitose y Akari.

Ayano se pone bastante roja y trata (en vano) de recobrar la compostura para no quedar mal ante Kyouko, si bien a la rubia no le inquieta en absoluto aquello. Para ella lo único importante era pensar en Ayano luciéndose lanzando rayos sobre una infinidad de criminales de exagerado tamaño y con armas igualmente enormes. Kyouko en ese momento se ríe, y Ayano se preguntaba qué le parecía tan gracioso.

─ Como sea, lo mejor es que no te quedes hasta demasiado tarde, Toshino Kyouko ─ advierte Ayano al momento de recordar la situación en que se encontraban ─. Aunque hay una cosa que me interesaría saber, y tú podrías decrime.

─ ¿A qué te refieres, Ayano?

─ Es que me gustaría saber cuál es ese segundo poder que habías dicho anoche que tienes ¿De verdad tienes otro poder distinto a volar, o a controlar el efecto de la gravedad de una persona u objeto, o lo que sea que habías hecho anoche?

─ Claro que tengo una habilidad distinta. La duda ofende, Ayano ─ asegura Kyouko bastante segura de sí misma ─. Quería ponerla a prueba enfrentando a Misterio, pero como ella no acepto, pues desgraciadamente me quedé con las ganas.

─ ¿De qué trata? Dímelo, que quiero saber ─ Ayano no podía en ese momento retener su curiosiad.

─ Mmm... Supongo que a ti sí te lo podría decir, pero prométeme que no le dirás a nadie más hasta que llegue el momento en que lo muestre en combate.

─ De acuerdo, no le diré a nadie ─ acepta Ayano sin poner peros.

─ Pues entonces te diré...

Ayano estaba con el suspenso por las nubes, y también se sonroja cuando Kyouko se le acerca para revelarle su secreto al oído. Kyouko iba enserio con aquello de que nadie más debía saberlo antes de tiempo. Pero igual para Ayano era una experiencia bastante complicada de pasar por alto. Tenía que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para no reaccionar al momento en que Kyouko ya estaba lista para decirle su secreto, y casi no alcanza a oír lo que le dice, pero al sí oírlo, se sorprende al comprender. Lo que le es revelado le resulta sorprendente.

─ ¿Lo dices enserio, Toshino Kyouko? ─ Ayano casi se levanta por la sorpresa ─ ¿Cómo es que tuviste ese poder? ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

─ Fue algo extraño, pero creo que lo adquirí al momento en que estaba dormida en la enfermería ─ confiesa Kyouko ─. Entre tantos sueños extraños que había tenido, tuve algo así como una revelación de lo que sería capaz de hacer con un segundo poder, y cuando fui volando para buscarlas a ustedes, se me ocurrió ponerlo a prueba con una persona que me encontré por casualidad, y entonces pude comprobar que sí lo tenía. Lo revisé un par de veces más, y entonces entendí de qué trata realmente, y también sé lo que puedo hacer con él para ayudarlas contra Misterio.

─ Suenas bastante segura de lo que haces. Es como si ya tuvieras un plan para vencerla en cuanto la enfrentes.

─ Lo tengo, tú lo has dicho ─ Kyouko se ríe brevemente antes de continuar ─. Si te he dicho esto, es porque confío en ti. Eres una chica bastante responsable, y sé que mantendrás a salvo este secreto hasta que sea el momento correcto.

Ayano no dice nada más, pero era notable que le alegraba mucho ese voto de confianza de parte de Kyouko. La hacía sentirse más cercana a ella. Era bastante grato ese trato.

─ ¿Ayano?

─ D-dime...

─ ¿Te importaría ayudarme a dibujar un rato? No voy a poder con todo el trabajo yo sola.

─ C-claro. No veo por qué no...

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

─ Eso significa...

─ ¿Estás hablando en serio, Akaza-san?

─ Así es. Lo mejor será que deje esto y me entregue. No quiero que ustedes pierdan todo lo que tienen por causa mía.

Akari se encontraba con Himawari y Sakurako, y ellas no se podían creer que fuera precisamente Akari quien estuviera diciendo esas cosas. Les entristecía saber que Akari estaba dispuesta a renunciar a sus poderes por el bien de las demás.

─ ¡No hagas eso, Akari-chan! ─ protesta Sakurako ─ Estamos todas juntas en esto. No puedes darte por vencida, sin importar lo que pase.

─ Concuerdo con Sakurako. No puedes echarte atrás ahora mismo, Akaza-san.

─ P-pero... ─ Akari estaba un poco contrariada ante la actitud de sus amigas ─ Sé que ustedes han querido ayudarme, y lo hicieron. Pero no puedo dejar que ustedes asuman ese riesgo. Tengo que hacerme responsable por esto, y por esa razón...

─ ¿Ocurre algo, chicas? ¿Por qué están reunidas aquí?

Las tres chicas voltean a ver a Kyouko, la cual estaba comiéndose unos dulces que acababa de comprar. Le daba bastante curiosidad saber de qué estaban hablando.

─ Les estaba diciendo que voy a dejar mis poderes. Esa chica, Misterio o como se quiera llamar, me quiere a mí más que a cualquier otra, y por esa razón tengo que dejar que me atrape ─ dice Akari seriamente.

─ ¿Vas de broma? ¿Estás segura de lo que dices? ─ Kyouko casi deja caer accidentalmente sus dulces ─ Por si no te has dado cuenta, Misterio nos quiere a todas. No piensa detenerse hasta quitarnos nuestros poderes a todas, así que no creas que entregándote tú sola vas a arreglar nada.

─ P-pero... ─ Akari no sabía de qué manera razonar con la cabeza dura de Kyouko ─ Es que ustedes se enfrentaron a un peligro muy grave, y yo siento como no hubiera hecho más que traerles problemas. Fui yo quien llamó la atención de esa señora loca. Fui yo quien motivó a esos criminales a unirse para hacerles daño a todas. Si yo hubiese tenido más cuidado...

─ Igual habrías tenido que enfrentarte a los problemas ¿Crees que nada pasaría si simplemente te hubieras quedado de bajo perfil? ─ interrumpe Kyouko, la cual ahora estaba molesta ─ Akari, lo quieras o no, estamos todas metidas en esto, y de nada sirve echarte la culpa. Saldremos de esto unidas, ¿o es que no escuchaste lo que había dicho esa vez ante Misterio? Pues me decepcionaría mucho si me dices que no escuchaste nada, con lo mucho que me costó improvisarlo.

─ ¿Por qué insiste en querer hacer esto, Kyouko-chan? ─ Akari empezaba a alterarse ─ Esto no es como tus doujinshis de Mirakurun. Algo podría terminar mal, y si eso pasa, todas estaremos en serio peligro. Seguir adelante con esto es tentar a la suerte...

─ ¡La vida misma es una ruleta, Akari! ─ corta Kyouko pisando fuerte, dejando sorprendidas a Himawari y Sakurako ─ Ya sé que tarde o temprano algo podría salir mal. No hace falta que nadie me lo diga. Pero esto es lo que yo pienso, y seguiremos adelante sin importar los problemas. Sonreiremos juntas, venceremos juntas, y si hemos de perder, pues lo haremos juntas. Nadie puede renunciar, ni dejaré que nadie abandone a las demás, y tú tampoco deberías, Akari. Vivir con miedo a que las cosas salgan mal es algo que yo jamás quiero sentir. Ni siquiera me atrevería a dibujar si pensara de ese modo.

─ Kyouko-senpai...

─ Toshino-senpai...

─ Akari, una vez te reté a que competiríamos cuando Nishigaki-chan terminara de crear aquel campo de realidad virtual, y que pondríamos a prueba nuestros poderes ─ Akari mira a los ojos de Kyouko, sorprendida ante la determinación que estaba observando en estos ─. Supongo que lo mejor es que adelantemos el reto, y lo haremos en Nanamori.

─ ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres, Kyouko-chan?

─ ¡Esto es lo que te buscas por rendirte! ¡Vas a tener que competir conmigo, y te demostraré que estás mal! ─ Kyouko señalaba a Akari con firmeza, una que ninguna de las presentes hubiera esperado ver en ella ─ Vamos ahora mismo, y ahí serás capaz de ver que usar estos poderes con ideales de ayuda y bien no es un error.

─ ¿E-estás segura, Kyouko-chan?

─ Completamente, Akari. Esto será entre tú y yo, y espero que no te eches atrás, que de lo contrario jamás te dejaré olvidarlo, y eso sería bastante vergonzoso.

─ ¡Saku-chan, Hima-chan! ─ aparece Natsuko corriendo ─ Qué casualidad encontrarlas y... ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué tienen esas caras?

─ Pues parece que Akari-chan y Kyouko-senpai van a tener la batalla del siglo ─ responde Sakurako.

─ Tampoco creo que sea para tanto, Sakurako ─ suspira Himawari.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Me sorprende lo rápido que pude hacer este capítulo, pese a que en un principio me costó darle forma porque no veía qué más hacer después del desmayo de Akari. Fue una tremenda experiencia de mi parte, y para el próximo capítulo vienen más cosas grandes. Un saludo a toda la comunidad, y nos leeremos en el próximo capítulo.

Hasta otra


	24. La lección de Kyouko

Un saludo caluroso para toda la comunidad yuresca. Esta semana es sin duda la ideal para subir este capítulo que espero les guste.

 **La lección de Kyouko**

Akane estaba descansando de haber hecho las labores de la casa. Fuera de ella, únicamente se encontraba Akako durmiendo plácidamente en el sofá, por lo que para Akane no había ningún problema para leer tranquilamente sus doujinshis favoritos. Hacía un día bastante precioso, así que no veía ninguna razón para sentirse preocupada.

─ Me pregunto qué estará haciendo Akari ─ por un momento mira a Akako, la cual ni siquiera se mueve ─. Ya se me están acabando los tomos. Me pregunto si habrán más a la venta pronto, o tendré que buscar otra cosa para matar el tiempo... ¿Y si trato de practicar el tejido? ¿Qué te parece la idea, Akako? ─ la bebé no reacciona en lo más mínimo ─ Mmm, nunca antes había hecho algo así. Tendría que practicar bastante. Tal vez ensaye hacer un gorro. Todos los que practican el tejido hacen gorros por lo menos una vez. Sí, sería de gran utilidad, pues el invierno está por llegar.

Ya estaba decidido. Akane iba a empezar esa práctica para hacer unos lindos gorros para Akako y Akari. La sola idea de ver a Akari sonriendo al recibir el gorro hacía que terminara babeando sin darse cuenta. Akako solo mueve un bracito mientras duerme, ignorante de las ideas que se hacía Akane en ese momento.

* * *

 **Secundaria Nanamori**

Natsuko, Himawari y Sakurako estaban haciendo de espectadoras a una distancia prudente mientras Akari y Kyouko se encontraban en la azotea. Akari todavía no entendía qué estaba pretendiendo Kyouko, pero esperaba que no se tratara de algo demasiado arriesgado.

─ Espero que estés lista para esta prueba, Akari ─ ésta no responde, y Kyouko se la queda mirando un rato ─. Las reglas son simples: Tú y yo competiremos para bajar por la escuela hasta llegar al portón principal, y la que llegue a ese punto será la vencedora. Podemos usar nuestros poderes, siempre y cuando no sea para hacernos daño entre nosotras ¿De acuerdo?

─ ¿No crees que esto es algo injusto, Kyouko-chan? ─ responde Akari con voz seca ─ Tú puedes volar, flotar o lo que sea que te permita hacer tu poder, y yo no puedo elevarme como tú, ni tengo poder de velocidad ni de atravesar el suelo. No hay manera de que te gane en esto.

─ Akari, creo que estás ignorando algo muy importante ─ pese a la seriedad que mostraba Akari, Kyouko no perdía su aire alegre y divertido ─. El límite de tu poder está impuesto por tu imaginación. Si piensas adecuadamente en tus posibilidades y pones a prueba tus propios horizontes, quizá encuentres alguna manera interesante y efectiva para avanzar en esta carrera y darme algún dolor de cabeza. Debes creer más en ti y en tu capacidad.

Akari sentía que su mandíbula temblaba. En ese momento Kyouko la sacaba de quicio. Era sorprendente la manera en que la contradecía en todo lo que decía, dejando relegado todo intento de su parte. Eso hacía que Akari se sintiera ignorada, y la sonrisa de Kyouko parecía algo así como una burla. No quería interpretarlo de ese modo, Kyouko es su amiga, pero su miedo y su pesimismo la forzaba a interpretarla de esa manera.

─ ¿Estás lista para perder, Akari?

─ Kyouko-chan...

─ Al momento en que grite ya. A la una... a las dos... ¡y ya!

Akari reacciona rápidamente y emprende carrera lo más rápido que puede. Debía sacar provecho desde un primer momento, explotando la desventaja de Kyouko de no tener muy buena condición física para correr, y además el primer tramo exigía atravesarlo corriendo. Era un comienzo a favor de Akari.

 _(Tema de pelea: My Demons - de Starset)_

La primera movida de Akari para ralentizar a Kyouko es crear varias copias de las otras chicas para obstruir el paso, pero Kyouko usa su poder para hacer que aquellas copias se alejaran flotando antes de que pudiesen alcanzarla. Akari vio la habilidad mostrada por su amiga, pero igual era quien tenía la ventaja inicial en aquella carrera. Podía ganar. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era posponer la posibilidad de Kyouko para volar, y de ese modo Akari lo lograría.

─ ¡Buen trabajo, Akari, pero todavía estamos comenzando! ─ Kyouko hacía todo lo posible por mantener la confianza, pero Akari le estaba llevando una buena ventaja en las escaleras ─ ¡Super Sexy Comando Kyouko será la vencedora en esta carrera, sin importar los obstáculos que me vayas a poner!

Akari estaba claramente escéptica con respecto a lo que Kyouko aseguraba tan alegremente. De todos modos crea más réplicas de las demás chicas para seguir tapando a Kyouko, pero esta vez la rubia empieza a usar sus poderes para eludir a todas las réplicas. Ahora las cosas empiezan a incrementarse en dificultad. Kyouko empieza a acercarse, y Akari también empieza a preocuparse. Tal parecía que no pudo sacar la ventaja suficiente, pero eso no significaba que iba a bajar los brazos ante ella.

─ ¡Allá voooyyyy! ─ Kyouko saca provecho a un espacio cada vez mayor para volar con mayor soltura.

─ Kyouko-chan... ¿Por qué sigues tomando con tanta alegría esto? ¿No ves que después de que esto termine vendrán los problemas?

─ Tal vez, pero eso no va a impedir que lo pase bien un rato ─ la respuesta de Kyouko causa inquietud en Akari ─. No seas aburrida, Akari. Es verdad que hay que tener cuidado, pero también hay que saber disfrutar la mejor parte de nuestros poderes. Incluso esto es una oportunidad para nosotras, y tenemos que aprovechar hasta el último momento para hacer lo mejor.

─ ¿Lo mejor? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

─ ¿No lo ves? ─ Kyouko esquiva a más réplicas creadas por Akari que intentaban atraparla ─ ¿Acaso no deseas proteger a alguien? ¿No quieres ayudar a otras personas y ser vista como alguien importante para todos? ¿No esperas defender lo que piensas que es correcto? Nunca defenderás a nada ni a nadie si te rindes.

Akari estaba impactada por las palabras de Kyouko. Aquello era demasiado para lo que esperaba oír. Su hermana, Akako, sus amigas, los momentos de alegría que solía vivir cada día... En el fondo deseaba defender todo eso. Quería que las personas importantes para ella estuviesen a salvo de cualquier peligro, y en ese punto sentía que las palabras de Kyouko conseguían alcanzarla. Pero todavía tenían que terminar aquella carrera tan corta, y Akari no estaba dispuesta a perder contra Kyouko.

─ Pase lo que pase no puedo dejarme vencer aquí. Debo dar lo mejor de mí.

─ Eso sí me gusta un poco más, Akari ─ Kyouko ya casi estaba al mismo nivel de Akari en la carrera ─. Ahora muéstrame lo que piensas hacer para vencerme aquí.

No hizo falta que Kyouko repitiera lo que dijo, pues Akari crea nuevas réplicas, pero éstas no buscan bloquear a Kyouko, sino que empiezan a correr también, confundiendo a la rubia. No sabía qué pretendía Akari haciendo eso, pero sabía que se le estaba ocurriendo algo que podría ser interesante, quizá un reto difícil para la carrera.

La réplica que se parece a Kyouko repentinamente alza vuelo para así bloquear el camino de la verdadera por aire, haciendo que ésta se llevara una sorpresa inesperada. Acto seguido, Akari hace que las réplicas de Himawari y Chitose hicieran su parte juntando sus poderes para crear un muro de cadenas bastante gruesas para que Kyouko no tuviera fácil atravesarlo, pero Kyouko consigue abrirse paso a través de uno de los eslabones a tiempo.

─ ¿No se supone que no puedes usar los poderes de las demás? ─ Kyouko no disimula en absoluto su sorpresa ─ Creí que habías perdido esa habilidad cuando Misterio le borró los poderes a aquellos criminales.

─ Yo tampoco sabía que podía hacerlo, Kyouko-chan ─ Akari empezaba a agotarse por el tiempo que llevaba corriendo ─. Solo... salió. Pero no creo que pueda utilizar esos poderes directamente. Aquella vez lo intenté y no había pasado nada.

─ ¿Y todavía sientes que no tienes otra opción? ─ Kyouko tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ─ Yo veo que en ti hay una oportunidad que todavía no alcanzamos a medir.

Las réplicas de Ayano y Chinatsu son las siguientes en actuar, creando una serie de rayos que eran envueltos en nubes oscuras para que Kyouko no tuviera tanta oportunidad, pero igual la rubia se las arregla para esquivar el ataque en una muestra de agilidad sorprendente. Akari no veía de qué otra manera detener su marcha para poder ganar. Kyouko estaba oponiendo lucha a un nivel impresionante, superando con aparente facilidad todos los intentos que hacía para detenerla, y eso era, en cierto modo, frustrante. Parecía que nada de lo que intentara era suficiente ante Kyouko. No había perdido tanto el foco para hacer algún daño a la escuela, pero sí estaba haciendo todo lo que estaba a su alcance.

Por un momento prueba a usar ella misma los poderes que utilizaban las réplicas que creaba, pero Akari sólo logró cerciorarse que, en efecto, no podía utilizarlos. Los poderes de las demás, estaban determinados únicamente por el conocimiento que tenía Akari de éstos y la manera en que los asociaba a sus amigas. La réplica de Kyouko volaba porque la verdadera Kyouko volaba, la réplica de Chinatsu hacía oscurecer porque la verdadera Chinatsu hacía oscurecer... Tenía en cuenta que eso podría tener un límite, como que la réplica de Sakurako no sería capaz de transferir los poderes de otras personas o de las demás réplicas hacia Akari, pero igual hizo una prueba rápida incluyendo a la réplica de Rise, y nuevamente pudo sacar su conclusión: Eso no funcionaba, así que ese recurso quedaba descartado, y era posible que los poderes de las demás también cuenten con un límite respecto a sus versiones originales, pero ese no podía ser el final del camino. En ese momento Akari tuvo una idea, y con eso esperaba causar la conmoción necesaria para que Kyouko no fuera capaz de alcanzarla.

─ ¡Todavía no has visto nada, Kyouko-chan! ¡No hay manera de que pierda!

─ Ese es el espíritu, Akari. Animarte ha sido más fácil y rápido de lo que pensaba ─ Kyouko reía divertida ─. Ya quiero ver lo que eres capaz de hacer. Estoy segura que no me agarrarás desprevenida.

─ No estaría tan segura.

Akari nuevamente posiciona las réplicas de las demás, haciendo que su versión de Himawari fuera quien lanzase rayos, y luego hace que la réplica de Rise crease cadenas desde sus brazos para lanzarlos a Kyouko. Eso para Kyouko fue algo completamente inesperado. Akari estaba avanzando a pasos acelerados en el dominio de su segundo poder, pero todavía había algo que iba mal en aquello, y Kyouko nuevamente da muestra de su agilidad y reflejos en el aire para esquivar los ataques.

─ Nada mal, Akari, pero creo que deberías intentar algo tú también.

─ ¿Qué quieres decir?

─ Que te permites depender demasiado de los poderes de las demás. Es excelente que crees a copias de todas para detenerme, pero ahora sólo te limitas a hacerles usar los poderes que las verdaderas usarían. No has usado ni una sola vez tu poder de invisibilidad, ni estás confiando en tus propias cualidades. Así nunca me superarás a mí ni a nadie ─ Akari queda impactada, incapaz de argumentar nada contra lo que Kyouko acababa de decir ─. La única manera de que Akaza Akari me derrote es que sea Akaza Akari la que me rete. No hay manera de que me ganes sólo usando copias, pues cualquier victoria sería de ellas y no tuyas.

Ahora Kyouko es la que toma la iniciativa en ofensiva, y para ello hace que todas las réplicas creadas por Akari se despegaran del suelo para luego lanzarlas a Akari. La pelirroja consigue desaparecerlas a todas a tiempo, pero aquel momento de distracción significó una oportunidad dorada para que Kyouko se adelantara y empezara a ampliar esa ventaja. Ahora Akari estaba atrás, y no se le estaba ocurriendo nada para recuperar terreno en la carrera.

─ ¡Eso no es justo, Kyouko-chan! ¡Acabas de hacer trampas!

─ Yo nunca hago trampas ─ Kyouko lucía bastante cómoda con la ventaja que ahora ostentaba ─. Yo sólo te muestro lo que soy capaz de hacer con un poder tan simple como el que poseo. Y todavía puedo hacer mucho más, como por ejemplo esto ─ acto seguido, Kyouko saca algunos envases acabados de ron con pasas y los lanza a Akari, para luego hacerlos girar para que vuelen a toda velocidad hacia Akari, e incluso hace que se aplanen en el aire para que sean más aerodinámicos.

─ ¿Qué...? ¿Acabas de convertir potes vacíos de helado en shurikens? ─ Akari esquiva con algo de esfuerzo los ataques de Kyouko.

─ Ya te lo dije. El límite de nuestras capacidades lo determina nuestra imaginación. Con las ideas necesarias, es posible hacer cualquier cosa.

 _(Tema de pelea: Dawn of Victory - de Rhapsody _of Fire_)_

Ya había oído eso antes, pero eso para Akari era casi como una revelación. Personalidad, confianza, creatividad... Esas tres cosas eran algo que Kyouko mostraba en derroche al dar uso a sus poderes, mientras que Akari por un tiempo se había mostrado temerosa en más de un sentido. Ella se había convertido en la chica I porque deseaba destacar más a partir de hacer algo bueno, pero termina dándose cuenta que había acabado por equivocarse en la forma de hacerlo con ese temor que mostraba. No quería pasar por ello otra vez. Sabía que eso jamás le permitiría obtener el protagonismo que quería. Debía intentar algo diferente, y esta vez consigue tener una idea que considera bastante buena para ponerla en marcha.

─ ¿Qué ocurre, Akari? No me vengas con que te rindes.

─ ¡Eso nunca! ¡Ahora que veo otra vez las cosas con claridad, no puedo darme por vencida!

─ Bien dicho.

Akari crea más réplicas para que atacaran usando cadenas, pero esta vez pone la variación de hacer que dichas cadenas se hicieran invisibles para que Kyouko no sea capaz de esquivarlas. Aquello sí que había sido un cambio en la manera de hacer las cosas, y Kyouko tiene que alejarse a toda velocidad para sentirse segura de haber esquivado aquel movimiento, pero de todos modos su pie es atrapado.

─ ¿Dijiste que tenía que usar más mis poderes? ¡Pues ahí está!

─ Sorprendente ─ Kyouko siente (a falta de vista) que las cadenas van atrapando su pierna para que así no cuente con ninguna escapatoria ─. Nuevamente muestras lo rápido que estás logrando mejorar, Akari. Pero todavía eso no es suficiente. Mi imaginación es mi principal habilidad. Aún sin poderes especiales, tengo la creatividad necesaria para vencer, y ahora mismo te lo voy a mostrar.

Antes que Akari dijese nada, Kyouko hace elevar las cadenas invisibles que la ataban. Eso no tenía razón para ser algo sorprendente, pero de pronto ve que Kyouko se aleja nuevamente, quedando completamente libre. Incapaz de entender lo que estaba pasando, Akari vuelve a hacer visibles las cadenas, notando que uno de los eslabones había sido roto ¿Cómo? Pues uno de sus lados había sido doblado hasta despegarse del resto, haciendo que la cadena ya no pudiera contener a Kyouko. Akari no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

─ ¿Cómo lo hiciste, Kyouko-chan?

─ ¿Sorprendida? Se supone que puedo manipular la masa de las personas y las cosas, pero resulta que puedo hacerlo por fracciones: Puedo crear presión de un lado mientras que el resto lo mantengo en suspensión, oponiéndose al empuje de la parte que hago más pesada. Es como cuando una pared fuerte de nieve se desprende de una base débil para crear una avalancha.

Akari apenas había entendido lo que había dicho Kyouko. Lo único que tenía claro era que Kyouko usó sus poderes de un modo especial para romper la cadena. En ese momento no se le ocurría qué otra cosa hacer para detener a Kyouko, y encima la rubia reanuda su camino hacia el exterior de Nanamori. Kyouko avanzaba demasiado rápido, y Akari sentía que sus piernas le empezaban a doler por tanto correr, cuando en ese momento se le ocurre algo que, pensaba, debería habérsele ocurrido antes. Si Kyouko podía desplazarse en el aire, su doble creada por Akari también podía hacerlo, y también podría llevar a Akari. Era un plan tan simple que era perfecto, y también un poco humillante por no haberlo pensado antes.

Kyouko no prestaba atención a las maquinaciones de Akari, principalmente porque ya le llevaba una buena distancia. De hecho, ya tenía dentro de su campo de visión la puerta de la escuela, por lo que sólo le quedaba salir y completar el trayecto hasta el portón, donde se encontraban Sakurako, Himawari y Natsuko a la espera de ella y Akari. Y en efecto, Kyouko es la primera en asomar al exterior, ganando así la atención de las tres kouhais.

─ ¡Toshino-senpai va a la delantera! ─ dice Himawari.

─ ¿Dónde está Akari-chan? ─ dice a la vez Sakurako.

Kyouko vuela tranquilamente hasta el portón, cuando escucha que Akari había salido también. La pelirroja había empujado la puerta para hacer más cómoda su salida, y fue precisamente eso lo que hizo que Kyouko se diera cuenta de su posición y volteara a mirarla, y se queda con la boca abierta al ver lo que estaba haciendo.

─ Ahora se nota que explotas al máximo tu imaginación. Debo decir que te estás luciendo, Akari.

Akaza Akari parecía que estaba volando del mismo modo en que lo hacía Kyouko, pero la verdad era que estaba usando la réplica que había creado de Kyouko para que la llevase, y de paso la había hecho invisible para que Akari pareciese que volara. Esa muestra a Kyouko le parecía tremendamente entretenida, y hasta le permite intencionalmente que acorte la distancia.

─ El final de esta carrera va a ser muy emocionante. No puedo esperar a que Nishigaki-chan complete su invento de realidad virtual para que compitamos de una manera más épica.

─ Yo tampoco, Kyouko-chan, pero ahora mismo lo que importa es acabar con esto ─ responde Akari con determinación.

Era oficial. Akari había recuperado completamente el ánimo, y Kyouko estaba satisfecha por haber logrado el objetivo que se había fijado. Ahora solo quedaba terminar con la carrera, y para ello vuela usando su máxima velocidad. Era cuestión de solo unos cuantos segundos, y todavía ella seguía estando a la cabeza. Akari claramente no quería rendirse, pero ya no había nada que hacer en cuanto Kyouko alcanza el portón de la escuela antes que Akari.

─ Pues tal parece que Kyouko-senpai ha ganado ─ observa Natsuko con ligera sorpresa.

─ ¿Creen que Akaza-san se levante después de esto? Yo espero que Toshino-senpai sí haya logrado convencerla ─ confiesa Himawari.

─ ¿Lo ves, Akari? ─ Kyouko vuelve a apoyarse en tierra con sus pies ─ Dijiste que sólo causabas problemas, que lo mejor sería resignarte, pero ahora mismo mostraste una habilidad bastante interesante y que con toda seguridad te servirá en el futuro.

─ ¿Tú crees? ─ Akari también había dejado completamente de usar sus poderes ─ Sé que todavía tengo mucho por aprender, que hay cosas que todavía no comprendo, incluso de mí misma, pero ahora estoy nuevamente determinada a intentarlo. Quiero estar al lado de todas y que juntas rescatemos a Tomoko-san y pongamos fin a esta locura.

─ Entonces ganaste mucho más de lo que esperabas en esta carrera ─ Kyouko sonríe ampliamente ─. Es mucho mejor perder un reto que una amiga, pero esta vez nuestro reto consiste en defender a todas, así que nuestra misión es vencer con todas nuestras fuerzas. Por esa razón no podemos rendirnos, sin importar lo difícil que sean los obstáculos que se pongan. Demos nuestro mayor esfuerzo, y de ese modo es como realmente podremos vencer a Misterio, no en pelea, sino haciendo que consiga ver las cosas de otro modo.

─ ¿Crees que eso sea posible, Kyouko-chan?

─ No lo creo. Lo sé, así que hagámoslo. Pongamos lo mejor de nosotras, y el resto vendrá solo.

En ese momento Himawari, Sakurako y Natsuko se acercan a Akari y Kyouko. Enseguida notaron que Akari otra vez estaba de buen humor, cosa que las alegraba mucho, tomando en cuenta que se trata de la chica que mayor tiempo llevaba en uso de sus poderes, lo que en cierto modo daba a Akari una imagen bastante relevante, como una senpai para todas.

─ ¿Ya te sientes mejor, Akari-chan? ─ dice Sakurako.

─ Sí. Siento mucho si las preocupe, chicas ─ Akari hace una leve reverencia a sus compañeras ─. Pero ya no voy a darle tantas vueltas. Rescataremos juntas a Tomoko-san.

─ De verdad estás más animada. Eso es bueno ─ dice Himawari sonriente.

Había perdido, pero bien lo había dicho Kyouko, había ganado todavía más. Ahora se sentía lista para lo siguiente que pudiera aguardar por ella, y sin duda lucharía por sus amigas, por ella misma, y por su visión de aquello que esperaba conseguir en su lucha por la justicia. En su mirada había mucho más que la presencia que esperaba tener en un principio. Eso había pasado a ser un objetivo meramente secundario.

* * *

 **Hospital**

─ ¿Cuántas veces hemos estado aquí en el poquito tiempo que él está aquí? Es increíble la cantidad de veces que se puede visitar a alguien en tan solo dos días ¿No crees, Matsumoto?

─ ...

Sensei y presidenta se encontraba en la sala de espera. Ambas iban bien abrigadas debido al gélido clima del exterior. Daba la impresión que el invierno ya se estaba posando en Japón, faltando únicamente la llegada de la nieve para hacerlo indudable. Sólo un par de minutos necesitaron esperar hasta que se les llamó para autorizarles la visita al paciente con el que pensaban hablar, y ellas van a paso ligero a atender el asunto que tenían pendiente. Nana abre la puerta y permite la entrada de su alumna antes que la suya. La persona a la que visitaban era precisamente aquel criminal que se había enfrentado a Rise, Yui y Chinatsu. Estaba acostado, pero la manera en que buscaba acomodarse daba a entender que iba en una fase bastante avanzada en su recuperación. Es importante resaltar que el hombre no recordaba a Rise ni absolutamente nada de lo que ocurrió aquella noche, por lo que las repetidas visitas de Nana y Rise se le hacían bastante extrañas.

─ ¿Otra vez ustedes? ─ el criminal alza una ceja y consigue sentarse con algo de esfuerzo ─ ¿Qué necesitan ahora? Les dije que no tengo nada, y tampoco tengo ningún nexo con ningún grupo criminal. Todo lo que yo hacía lo hacía solo y por necesidad.

─ Y yo te dije que no pretendemos averiguar esas cosas. Nosotras no somos policías ─ suspira Nana algo enojada por la pedantería de aquel hombre.

─ Pues de tanto que vienen a verme, bien lo parecen.

─ ...

─ A nosotras no nos importan tus antecedentes. Si tienes que pagar por algún crimen, pues lo pagas acorde lo dicte la ley, pero a nosotras nos importa más hablar contigo de otro asunto ─ Nana se sienta cerca del criminal, y Rise se queda de pie a su lado ─. Matsumoto y yo queremos proponerte curar a tu hija ─ el criminal se sobresalta, tal y como Nana se esperaba ─. No hace falta que hagas nada ni que tengas que pagarnos. Simplemente sabemos que estuviste cometiendo aquellos actos porque estabas desesperado. Tienes una hija incapaz de levantarse sola por la enfermedad que padece, y tratabas por el medio que fuera conseguir el dinero necesario para su tratamiento. Queremos ayudarte con ella. Matsumoto y yo estuvimos trabajando toda la noche para dar con un tratamiento, pero para dar fin a nuestro trabajo tenemos que encontrarla y verla directamente.

─ ¿Ustedes están de broma? ─ el criminal no daba crédito a lo que oía ─ Hasta ahora nadie me había dado una mano para ayudarla, y de pronto se aparecen ustedes, dos perfectas desconocidas, diciendo que pueden tratarla ¿Cómo pueden creer que me voy a tragar esa historia tan ridícula?

─ No tienes otra opción. Debes confiar en nosotras ─ responde Nana con firmeza ─. En cuanto te den el alta médica serás enviado a prisión, y desde allí será imposible que ayudes a tu hija. Nosotras somos las únicas que están en capacidad de ayudar. No tienes nada que perder y todo que ganar, y por eso te pedimos que tengas esperanza en que lo vamos a lograr.

El criminal aprieta los puños con rabia y frustración. Aquella mujer tenía razón, por mucho que a él le doliese admitirlo. No albergaba ninguna esperanza por salvar a su hija desde donde estaba, así que no le quedaba otra que ceder, tragando grueso, a que se hicieran cargo de ella.

─ Prométanme que se va a curar, y que vendrán a verme en cuanto eso ocurra.

─ Incluso podemos llamar a las enfermeras para que hayan testigos ─ dice Nana sin disminuir en aboluto su tono serio.

─ De... acuerdo... Les diré la dirección a la que deberán ir. No creo que tengan demasiados problemas para llegar. Pero les digo que mi ex-esposa va a estar allí, y me encargaré de contactar con ella para que me informe de todo lo que pase.

─ Por nosotras perfecto ─ Nana se levanta nuevamente, lista para irse otra vez, pero no sin antes recibir la dirección ─. Tal vez no recuerdes nada de lo que pasó cuando dijeron que te escapaste de tu celda, pero déjame decirte que Matsumoto quedó conmovida cuando descubrió tus razones para hacer aquellas fechorías. Una vez que todo haya terminado y tu hija esté curada, supongo que dejarás de delinquir, ¿verdad?

─ Ya no tendría ninguna razón para hacerlo. Es verdad ─ responde el criminal con sinceridad ─. Yo simplemente... trataría de hacer lo que hacía antes en cuanto salga de la cárcel... Trabajaría otra vez como un aburrido obrero.

─ El trabajo no puede ser aburrido si lo amas ─ Nana suelta un par de risas al momento de hablar ─. Simplemente intenta encontrar nuevamente tu lugar, y en cuanto lo encuentres da lo mejor de ti. Trabajar es una mera responsabilidad si no es algo por lo que sientas ninguna vocación, pero si es algo que realmente desees, serás capaz en ocasiones de encontrar la recompensa en el trabajo mismo. Así que trata de comenzar de nuevo en cuanto salgas libre. Recuerda que tu hija te estará esperando, y más cuando le digamos sobre lo que acabas de hacer por ella.

El hombre toma entonces nota de la dirección a la que Nana y Rise debían ir, y luego se vuelve a acostar para seguir descansando. Nana y Rise se retiran de allí y salen del hospital para empezar a poner en marcha su intento por salvar una vida. No habían olvidado su proyecto de hacer un aparato de realidad virtual, pero pensaban que lo otro era prioritario, así que se hacían a la idea de que a Kyouko no le molestaría esperar un par de días más.

─ La verdad es que va a ser un invierno para el recuerdo ─ Nana se pone unos guantes apenas pone un pie en la calle ─ ¿Tú qué piensas, Matsumoto?

─ ...

─ Lo sabía. Ahora mejor nos apuramos en hacer la visita. Tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer y poco tiempo.

Rise asiente sonriente y va al lado de la sensei, e incluso la toma de la mano, un gesto que Nana no hizo nada para impedirlo.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Este capítulo, pese a las emociones, sirve más para cerrar algunos puntos pendientes de antes (la indecisión de Akari y lo del criminal, obviamente). Ahora toca ponerme fastidioso al más puro estilo de _Dross_ cuando publicó su libró _Luna de Plutón_ para avisar sobre la encuesta que he publicado en mi perfil. Hay oportunidad hasta el viernes hasta el mediodía para elegir. Y en cuanto a este fic, pues nos vemos para el próximo capítulo.

Hasta otra


	25. Donde todo comienza

Hola a todos/as ustedes. Nosé cuánto tiempo habrá pasado, pero igual veo que es momento propicio para actualizar, así que manos a la obra.

 **Donde todo comienza**

Akari se encontraba en su habitación jugando con Akako. El frío de afuera era tan intenso que Akari optó por tener la ventana cerrada, y desde donde estaba era capaz de ver los nubarrones que oscurecían el cielo desde temprano en la mañana. Era bastante preocupante. Era como un presagio de lo que esperaba en cuanto se encuentre con Misterio para dar fin a aquel asunto que las tenía envueltas a todas desde que adquirieron sus poderes especiales. Era una suerte que todo aquello ocurriera después de haber regresado de clases, pues ese cielo tan triste y preocupante desde la calle no representaría una buena experiencia para nadie.

─ ¿Crees que logremos salir victoriosas, Akako? ─ la bebé agarra la nariz de Akari, haciéndole ligeras cosquillas ahí ─ Lo sé. No debo preocuparme más de la cuenta. Tengo a mis amigas, y sé que no me van a abandonar sin importar qué. Debo confiar en ellas, pues ellas también confian en mí. Todo es cuestión de dar lo mejor de mí, y así lo haré.

─ ¿Se puede pasar, Akari? ─ aparece Akane en la puerta.

─ Claro que sí, onee-chan ─ responde Akari ligeramente sonroja, siempre recordando aquella confesión cada vez que la veía ─ ¿Qué traes en las manos?

─ ¿Esto? Pues solo pensaba que te agradaría tener un gorro y unos guantes nuevos, pues el invierno se acerca ─ Akane casi se ríe al darse cuenta que lo que acababa de decir parecía una referencia a una serie de televisión europea ─. También traje unos para Akako. Podríamos ponerles los guantes entre las dos y vemos qué tal le van en sus manitas.

─ Es una buena idea, onee-chan.

Akane y Akari se ponen entonces a ponerle los guantes a Akako. La bebita se comporta bastante dócil mientras le ponían los guantes, y luego permite que le pusieran el gorro. Le quedaban bastante bien, y además parecía que le gustaban mucho, cosa que a Akari y Akane les parecia bastante genial. Luego de eso era el turno de Akari, y Akane le ayuda a ponerse los guantes, aunque estos eran un poco amplios y no daban ninguna dificultad para ponerlos. Akari se mira en un espejo luego de ponerse los guantes y el gorro, y queda maravillada con el resultado.

─ ¡Sorprendente, onee-chan! ¿Cómo le hiciste para aprender a hacer estas cosas?

─ Simplemente tuve curiosidad y ganas por aprender a hacer estos oficios, y al momento de poner manos a la obra no me fue difícil decidir lo que quería lograr, y ahí está el resultado.

Akari sonríe y se mira nuevamente, mientras Akane también esboza una amplia sonrisa. Las ojeras que tenía bajo los ojos, y las numerosas benditas que tenía en los dedos. todo aquello valía la pena simplemente por ver que Akari sonreía por el regalo. Akane había puesto todo su corazón para hacerlo, y ahí tenía el resultado esperado. Akari en ese momento abraza a Akane, teniendo sus rostros bastante cerca. Podían sentir la respiración de la otra hecerles cosquillas, y no dejaban de mirarse fijamente. Se acercan más, y sus labios estaban por tocarse, cuando se dan cuenta que Akako las estaba mirando.

─ Onee-chan, ¿crees que sea bueno que Akako-chan nos mire haciendo...?

─ No te preocupes, si más adelante ella seguiría siendo testigo de esto tan bonito entre nosotras, Akari ─ responde Akane con seguridad.

La bebé se notaba bastante curiosa, pero al final eso ya no fue impedimento para que Akari y Akane terminaran de besarse. Akari no esperaba el mar de sensaciones que resultan de aquel contacto. Le parecían una auténtica delicia, y le invitaban a prolongar el beso más y más. Igual no duró mucho, y la bebé al final no había mostrado demasiado interés en aquello.

─ ¿Sabes una cosa? Había estado esperando una eternidad para que este sueño se cumpliera ─ dice Akane con una suave sonrisa.

─ Ya veo. Realmente no sabía que esto era lo que guardabas dentro de ti todo este tiempo, onee-chan ─ Akari toma las manos de Akane y las aprieta suavemente ─. Supongo que incluso habrás pasado ratos de angustia por no saber si yo te correspondería... o mejor dicho, al estar segura de que yo te diría que no.

─ Eso no importa, si igual con verte sonreír ya me bastaba ─ Akane le devuelve el apretón a su pequeña hermana ─. Con saber que estabas cerca y que puedes sonreír con alegría y sinceridad, para mí ya era suficiente. Jamás permitiría que esa sonrisa tuya desaparezca, porque para mí lo más importante es tu felicidad.

─ Eso suena bastante tierno ─ Akari suelta las manos de Akane y se dedica ahora a cargar a Akako ─ ¿Qué tal si salimos para probar los guantes y el gorro? Akako parece bastante emocionada por estar afuera un rato.

─ Pues salgamos, que nada nos detiene para hacerlo. Pero viendo cómo está el cielo, que sea por un rato nada más.

Akari no quería tener nada más de qué arrepentirse. Mientras esperaba a ese momento determinante para enfrentarse a aquella encapuchada extraña, quería pasarlo lo mejor posible al lado de su hermana y sus amigas, y de ese modo podría enfrentar aquel reto con toda su determinación en cuanto llegase la hora.

* * *

 **Secundaria Nanamori**

Nana y Rise se encontraban en el laboratorio trabajando en el desarrollo del medicamento que habían prometido. Habían dedicado varias horas de intenso trabajo y análisis de sus progresos, pues en esta ocasión no querían darse el lujo de interrumpir sus avances con explosiones repentinas. Su trabajo se había vuelto bastante serio, y por tanto daban lo mejor de sí.

─ Pues parece que es todo lo que podemos hacer por el momento, Matsumoto ─ dice Nana al poner las muestras en el congelador ─. Ahora lo que nos toca es dejar reposar las muestras. Ya será mañana por la mañana que les echemos un ojo y comprobemos si están listas para la siguiente fase de desarrollo.

Rise asiente quedamente, y ambas se disponen a salir del laboratorio para finalmente descansar, cuando notan que una persona estaba rondando por los pasillos, aunque no pudieron identificar quién era.

─ ...

─ Sí, también yo lo pude ver ─ dice Nana con seriedad ─. Me pregunto quién será y por qué está rondando por estos lados sin avisar a nadie. Espero que no sean otra vez ladrones, porque esta vez se las tendrán que ver con nosotras.

Nana y Rise van por el lugar en que habían notado la presencia, siguiendo su rastro para así atraparle y hacerle confesar qué hacía allí. Los pasillos, al no haber nadie presente, se encontraban completamente a oscuras, por lo que ambas veían poco práctico intentar esconderse. Al doblar la esquina pudieron ver la sombra de aquella persona, y Nana pudo identificar la dirección a la que se dirigía.

─ ...

─ Tal parece que esa persona, sea quien sea, se dirige al salón de los archivos donde están los expedientes de las alumnas que antes estudiaron en Nanamori. Eso es demasiado extraño, Matsumoto.

─ ...

─ Así es. Tenemos que detenerle antes de que haga algo raro. Vamos ahora.

Vuelven a avanzar para darle alcance al intruso, y al verle otra vez, pudieron confirmar que aquella persona buscaba el salón donde estaban los expedientes de las antiguas alumnas. No pudieron evitar pensar en los sucesos del incendio de Nanamori. No podría haber sido Shiroko, pues ella había perdido completamente sus recuerdos y había sido llevada a la cárcel, y no esperaban que la tal Misterio pudiese ser, pues bien podría haberlo intentado desde mucho antes sin que hubiese nadie siguiéndole u oponiendo resistencia alguna. Como no se imaginaban quién podría ser, su única alternativa es seguirla, y si hacia falta enfrentarle, pues que así sea.

Rápidamente llegan hasta la puerta del salón, se lanzan una última mirada para confirmar que ambas entrarían en acción, y en el acto abren la puerta de un solo tirón, sorprendiendo a la persona que allí se encontraba, aunque no contaban con ellas mismas también se llevarían una sorpresa.

─ ¿Kotori? ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

─ Sensei, presidenta ─ Natsuko se notaba asustada por la sorpresa recibida ─. P-pues parece que no tengo escapatoria.

─ ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Para qué vienes a este lugar? Explícate, Kotori.

Rise y Nana miraban fijamente a Natsuko, la cual se notaba bastante nerviosa. Realmente no tenía por dónde correr, puesto que la ambas autoridades tenían bloqueado el paso. Su única alternativa era responder a la pregunta.

─ Vine aquí para intentar averiguar más sobre tía Hikari.

─ ¿Cómo? ─ Nana queda descolocada ante la respuesta.

─ Justo como dije. Me infiltré aquí porque quería respuestas. Desde que ocurrió aquello con aquella chica extraña que se llevó a los maleantes, he estado bastante confundida. Mi padre dice que tía Hikari era una chica dulce y buena, y esa tal Misterio dijo que era una chica cruel y despiadada, y luego vino Kyouko-senpai a decir que tía Hikari sí recibió aquellos extraños poderes, y que lo hizo gracias a que esa malvada de Shiroko o como se llame fue quien le dijo cómo hacerlo ¿En qué debo creer? ¿Quién me dijo la verdad sobre tía Hikari? No hay manera de que lo sepa yo misma, porque casi no recuerdo nada sobre ella, y por eso es que quiero saberlo.

Nana y Rise no sabían qué responder a aquello. Era razonable que Natsuko, si era verdad aquello de que su padre hablaba bien de Hikari, estuviera confundida y pudiera llegar a desesperarse en su búsqueda por aclarar sus dudas, pero no podían permitir que las cosas se hicieran fuera del reglamento de la escuela mientras etuvieran dentro de la misma.

─ Nosotras también oímos la versión de Toshino, y la verdad es que no creo que seas capaz de encontrar mucho sobre tu tía, Kotori. El incendio de Nanamori eliminó buena parte de los registros de aquel entonces, y eso incluye los reportes sobre la conducta de Hikari. Unas pocas profesoras que todavía quedaban cuando ingresé por primera vez me decían que ella tenía un expediente intachable, pero que sus compañeras del club del té se quejaban mucho sobre ella. Obviamente no tengo pruebas de lo uno ni de lo otro, y francamente no estoy segura de que puedas encontrar gran cosa aquí.

Natsuko alza las cejas, posiblemente sorprendida ante la respuesta. Mira hacia las altas estanterías, pero no hace ningún esfuerzo ya para alcanzar ninguna de las carpetas. El ligero temblor en sus brazos eran evidencia de su total nerviosismo, y entonces se decide a revelar algo más.

─ Mi padre no quería que yo estudiara aquí. Él pensaba que en este colegio se mantenía la impunidad por la muerte de tía Hikari. Él sigue sosteniendo que es culpa de su directora y de sus profesoras, sin importar que queden todas o ninguna de ellas de cuando tía Hikari estaba aquí, y por eso me fue muy difícil convencerlo para permitirme estudiar aquí.

─ ¿Y cómo fue que lo convenciste, Kotori? ─ Nana por un momento ya se hacía una idea de lo que Natsuko iba a responder.

─ Le dije... le dije que vendría a Nanamori para espiar sus actividades por dentro, y que de ese modo comprobaría la presencia de pruebas de la culpabilidad de la escuela en aquellos sucesos. De hecho, eso fue en parte lo que me trajo aquí ─ Natsuko baja poco a poco la mirada, antes las atónitas Rise y Nana ─. Mi padre está ansioso por tener esas pruebas. Quiere hundir a la escuela a como dé lugar, que la directora y que cada profesora de esta escuela suplique perdón de rodillas por "haber asesinado a sangre fría a Kotori Hikari". Está realmente desesperado, y no le hace ninguna gracia que yo no haya sido capaz de encontrar nada. Me ha dicho que se plantea abandonar esta ciudad y hacer que me mude con él de no conseguir nada, pues no soporta la idea de que en Nanamori nadie le dé las respuestas que él quiere escuchar. No me quiero ir de aquí, ni quiero dejar atrás a las amigas que he hecho en esta escuela, y por esa razón es que yo... Lo siento mucho, sensei. Simplemente no tengo otra opción

─ Ya veo. Ese hombre es realmente complicado ─ Nana se rasca la cabeza de manera distraída ─. Pero simplemente no hay nada que buscar. Sí hay un motivo por el que Hikari murió, hay culpables, hay un momento y hay supuestos motivos. Lo único que nos hace falta es aclarar el cómo, y eso sólo lo lograremos aclarar en cuanto encontremos a Misterio y la derrotemos. Sólo ella sabe lo que en realidad pasó, y es ella quien nos puede dar las respuestas que necesitamos para cerrar esta historia de una vez por todas, y padre finalmente comprenderá y dejará su paranoia contra la escuela. Pero para conseguir eso, es necesario que todas nosotras confiemos mutuamente. Todas estamos metidas en esto, y sólo juntas seremos capaces de salir y mantener a todas a salvo ¿Lo entiendes, Kotori?

Todavia tenía miedo, pero también deseaba creer en las palabras de Nana, por lo que lentamente asiente, esperando a que la sensei no intentara regañarla de manera fuerte ni nada por el estilo, pero lo que recibe es algo completamente diferente: Nana la abraza fuertemente, cosa que Natsuko definitivamente no se esperaba.

─ ¿Sensei?

─ Ya te lo dije. Todas estamos en esto, y tenemos que unirnos para arreglarlo. Confía un poco más, y verás que al final esto se resuelve ─ Nana nota que Rise fruncía el ceño, cosa que le parecía bastante tierna y entretenida ─. No te pongas así, Matsumoto. Esto para apoyar a una estudiante, aunque si también tú quieres un abrazo, pues aquí hay espacio.

Rise no lo duda ni un segundo y se une al abrazo, y la propia Natsuko nota que la presidenta actuaba de manera posesiva, y eso casi la hacía reír. No tenía idea de cómo conseguir ese último eslabón que haga que toda la historia cobre sentido, pero ese apoyo que le estaba ofreciendo Nana representaba una ayuda tremenda para seguir adelante. De pronto no tenía idea de por qué dudaba al principio.

* * *

 **Apartamento de Yui**

─ ¿Donde todo empezó? ¿Qué significa eso?

─ Pues ahora mismo no lo sé. Estoy intentando pensar en ello ─ Kyouko se pone meditativa mientras le daba vueltas al asunto ─. Normalmente Misterio trata de dejar a las personas en vilo, sin que se pueda enterar de nada hasta el último momento para así atraparles desprevenidos, pero en esta ocasión, lo que dijo es porque desea que la encontremos.

─ ¿Y ponernos ese acertijo es la manera en que ella quiere facilitar que la encontremos? ─ dice Yui con escepticismo ─ ¿Y quién le puso ese nombre tan tonto? No creo que ella misma se atreviera a hacer eso, pues da la impresión de que nos está jugando una broma a todas.

Kyouko sentía como si una flecha la atravesara al escuchar esas palabras de Yui. Incluso empieza a poner poses dramáticas como si de verdad Yui le hubiera arponeado el pecho, a lo que su amiga sólo se le queda mirando con una gota en la cabeza.

─ ¡Eres demasiado cruel, Yui! ─ dice Kyouko como si estuviera muriendo ─ Tanto que me esmeré en darle un nombre genial a la supervillana que vamos a tener que enfrentar, y tú vienes a decir que es un nombre tonto.

─ Es que de verdad lo es, y sinceramente "genial" no es la manera en que yo trataría de definir ese mote si a mí se me ocurriera. Mas bien diría que es muy cliché.

─ Y sigues hiriéndome con tus palabras ─ Kyouko termina de tirarse al suelo, como si estuviera en las últimas ─. Tu crueldad realmente no tiene límites, Yui-nyan.

─ Y tu creatividad para perder el tiempo tampoco los tiene, Kyouko. En vez de hacer un teatro aquí, deberíamos tratar de averiguar dónde podremos encontrar a esa chica tan rara para decidir sobre qué hacer para detenerla.

─ Eso lo sé, Yui, pero es que tampoco le veo sentido a preocuparse tanto.

─ ¿Qué?

─ Donde todo empezó... Tiene que tratarse de algo simbólico, un lugar que significó el inicio... Posiblemente cuando adquirió sus poderes.

─ ¿Y sabes dónde fue exactamente?

─ Pues no. Ella jamás me contó dónde fue exactamente que tuvo sus poderes.

─ Y vas diciendo que ella quiere que la encontremos ─ Yui suspira con decepción.

─ No te angusties, Yui. Tarde o temprano lo descubriremos...

En ese momento suena el timbre, llamando bastante la atención de ambas, tomando en cuenta lo tarde que se estaba haciendo. Yui se pone de pie y se dispone a ver de quién se trataba.

─ Oh, Chinatsu-chan ─ Yui abre la puerta y recibe a la mencionada ─. Bienvenida. No sabía que ibas a venir.

─ Es que me sentía sola en casa, y pensé que Yui-senpai me haría compañía y me protegería ─ dice Chinatsu como si estuviera en un cuento de hadas, dejando un poco perplejas a Yui y Kyouko ─. También traje unos cuantos recipientes con hojas de té por si te apetecen, Yui-senpai.

─ Yo si quiero ─ Kyouko alza animadamente la mano.

─ Dije que es para Yui-senpai.

─ Eres mala, Chinatsu-chan.

─ En cualquier caso pasa, Chinatsu-chan ─ Yui toma las hojas de té y las deja en la cocina, mientras Chinatsu toma asiento en la sala ─. Kyouko y yo estábamos pensando en el lugar en que tendríamos que buscar para encontrar a aquella persona que secuestró a tu hermana, pero todavía no se nos ocurren buenas ideas.

─ A mí sí se me ocurrió que podríamos buscar en...

─ He dicho que no se nos ocurren buenas ideas ─ Yui interrumpe a Kyouko haciendo hincapié en sus palabras ─. Pero no te preocupes, Chinatsu-chan. Juntas conseguiremos rescatarla.

─ Eso espero ─ Chinatsu suspira con desgano ─. No se sabe qué clase de cosas feas estarán pasando con onee-chan. Ojalá que esté bien... Y se me olvidaba, ¿qué pasó con Akari-chan?

─ Ella está en su casa. Quiso pasar el día cuidando de aquella bebé que se le parece tanto ─ Kyouko cierra sus puños y los pone sobre su cabeza, simulando los bollos de aspecto teru teru bozu de las hermanas Akaza ─. Fue increíble la primera vez que la vi. Pensé por un momento que habían clonado a Akari.

─ Sólo a ti se te ocurriría algo así, Kyouko ─ señala Yui.

─ Pues es bueno que por lo menos esté bien en casa ─ opina Chinatsu ─. Pero si los plazos que nos dijiste son correctos, pasado mañana tendremos que saber dónde está esa criminal para poder detenerla, aunque es posible que ocurra algo malo si vamos al lugar donde se encuentra, no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados.

─ Algo malo... una tragedia... encontrar... ─ Kyouko en ese momento tenía una epifanía, sorprendiendo a Yui y Chinatsu ─ ¡Creo que ya sé! El lugar donde todo empezó... ¿Y si Misterio nos espera en el bosque que hay detrás del club de entretenimiento. Allí supuestamente se inició el incendio, y también fue cerca de allí que ella me dio mis poderes.

─ ¿Ella te dio qué? ─ Chinatsu estaba perpleja.

─ No tienes igual, Kyouko ─ dice Yui con fastidio ─. No se te ocurrió nada cuando en la tarde hablamos sobre el incendio aquel, ni cuando adquiriste tú tus poderes, ni cuando mencionamos el bosque, y de pronto las palabras de Chinatsu, más genéricas en contexto, sí te hacen descubrir su ubicación.

─ ¿Qué te puedo decir, Yui-nyan? Es que soy una supergenio.

─ Una supertonta diría yo ─ Yui mira la hora en la pared, notando que ya era bastante tarde ─. Será mejor que te vayas a casa, Kyouko. Mira la hora que es.

─ ¿Ehhh? ¿Y qué hay de Chinatsu-chan? Ella sí se puede quedar aquí.

─ Ella necesita apoyo por el secuestro de su hermana, y tú casi que lo único que has hecho es hacerme perder el tiempo. Vete a casa.

─ Buu. Hay que ver que eres demasiado cruel.

Yui no escucha a Kyouko y la sigue mandando a su casa hasta que finalmente la hace irse. Era la primera vez que Yui conseguía ganarle este tipo de batalla a Kyouko. Se sentía extraño, una victoria extraña.

* * *

 **Residencia Akaza**

Akari ya se estaba alistando para irse a la cama, y en esta ocasión le tocaría dormir con Akako, la cual ya estaba roncando. Había sido un día bastante tranquilo y alegre a su parecer, y esperaba poder disfrutar de momentos así al día siguiente después de clases, pues luego de eso le tocaría enfrentar a Misterio.

Mira su teléfono, esperando a que sus amigas le llamaran para darle nuevas noticias, pero parecía que por el momento no había novedad alguna que valiera la pena de destacar, así que termina de cambiarse y se acuesta suavemente, procurando no despertar a Akako.

─ ¿Te has lavado los dientes, Akari? ─ vuelve a asomarse Akane.

─ Sí, lo hice.

─ ¿Akako ya está dormida?

─ Desde hace un rato, onee-chan.

─ Pues es un buen momento para apagar las luces ─ antes de hacer lo que acababa de decir, Akane se acerca a Akari para besarla en la frente ─. Buenas noches, Akari. Espero que sueñes con cosas muy bonitas toda la noche.

─ Gracias, onee-chan.

Akane finalmente se retira y apaga la luz de la habitación de Akari. Ahora finalmente prodría conciliar el sueño, además de que estaba bastante agotada. Akari se acomoda en el colchón y recuesta su cabeza suavemente sobre la almohada, siendo llevada de pronto por una sensación bastante envolvente. Estaba segura que ni un rayo podría cortar ese momento de paz que en ese momento tenía, cuando escucha que su teléfono empieza a sonar.

─ ¿Hm? ¿Quién será a esta hora? ─ Akari toma el teléfono y mira la pantalla ─ ¿Eh? ¡Es Kyouko-chan! ¿Qué quiere a esta hora? ─ acto seguido atiende la llamada ─ Moshi moshi.

─ _¡Akari, me alegro de que me respondas!_ ─ dice Kyouko muy contenta ─ _¿Estás dormida?_

─ No, pero casi lo estuve ─ responde Akari.

─ _Ah, bueno_.

─ ¿Qué sucede, Kyouko-chan? ¿Ocurre algo para que me llames a estas horas?

─ _No es nada grave. Simplemente te llamaba para decirte hola_...

Akari se queda de piedra. En su vida había visto o escuchado de alguien que llamara tan tarde simplemente para saludar. Inconscientemente su mano aprieta el teléfono con algo más de fuerza que antes, y hasta estaba tentada a colgar la llamada.

─ ¿Es... enserio, Kyouko-chan? ¿Sólo para decir hola me llamas tan tarde?

─ _¡Claro que sí! Y también tengo una noticia que pienso que te sorprenderá bastante. Creo que ya sé dónde encontrar a Misterio_.

─ ¿De verdad? ─ eso sí llamaba fuertemente la atención de Akari ─ ¿Dónde está?

─ _No comas ansias, Akari. Ella dijo que nos estará esperando allí pasado mañana, pero no creo que esté ahí precisamente a estas horas_.

─ Es verdad ─ Akari se sentía algo decepcionada.

─ _Pero no te preocupes, que en cuanto sea el momento de buscarla, créeme que la encontraremos. Después de todo, ella está esperando a que la veamos para así enfrentarla_.

─ Lo sé.

─ _Misterio va a estar en el bosque que hay detrás de nuestro club. Allí es donde todo empezó, tanto para nosotras como para seguramente ella_ ─ Akari estaba sorprendida por ello, aunque también pensaba que era algo obvio ─. _Pasado mañana es nuestra oportunidad para poner fin a todo, y espero que estén lista en cuanto llegue el momento, Akari._

─ Lo voy a estar, Kyouko-chan.

─ _Pues me alegro mucho. En ese caso me voy a dormir. Buenas noches_.

─ Buenas noches, Kyouk... ─ Akari escucha un golpe en su ventana, así que se asoma, viendo nada menos que a... ─ ¿Kyouko-chan?

─ _¡Sorpresa, Akari!_ ─ dice Kyouko por el teléfono, y luego se acerca volando hasta la ventana de Akari ─ _Necesito un lugar para dormir. La malvada bruja de la Funami me echó de su apartamento, y no quiero escuchar los regaños de mi madre por llegar tan tarde a casa_.

─ Ya veo...

Akari deja de lado el teléfono y abre la ventana completamente para permitir el paso de su amiga. El proceso fue breve, pues apenas abre la ventana entra una ráfaga de frío que casi hace que Akari volviera a cerrar de golpe. Afortunadamente Kyouko tenía su cambio de ropa, así que procede todo lo rápido que puede mientras Akari le dejaba un futón para que durmiese, y luego de todo eso ya parecía ser que no habrían más interrupciones, así que Akari se vuelve a acostar, dispuesta a dormir. Kyouko ya se había dormido instantáneamente, así que ni siquiera hizo falta darle las buenas noches.

Era bastante tarde, así que Akari sentía que no aguantaría mucho más tiempo el sueño, así que se acomoda al lado de Akako. Ya empezaba a caer en el reino de los sueños, cuando escucho un ruido de algo cayéndose, haciendo que entrara en alerta y se levantara de la cara de golpe.

─ ¿Q-quién es? ─ Akari corre hasta el interruptor y enciende la luz ─ ¿Haaa?

Delante de Akari estaba Akane tirada en el suelo, con la cabeza hundida en su propia almohada, puesto que había tropezado con el cuerpo de Kyouko. Y en cuanto a la rubia, ésta lloriqueaba y tenía el rostro completamente azul por la patada accidental que había recibido en el estómago.

─ ¿O-onee-chan?

─ Akari... ─ Akane levanta con dificultad la cara de la almohada ─ ¿Por qué no me dijiste que esta noche tenías visita?

─ Es que ni yo misma lo sabía...

─ Q-q-q-que alguien se preocupe por mí... ─ dice Kyouko, babeando y todavía adolorida.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Para el próximo capítulo se va a dar el comienzo del fin. Así es, la batalla final comenzará pronto, y definitivamente no daré ningún tipo de detalles por adelantado, así que esperen al próximo capítulo si quieren saber más xD.

Hasta otra


	26. El primero de los últimos encuentros

Ahora sí podemos empezar con el capítulo que dará comienzo a la batalla final. Habrá de todo, menos gore y sadismo, puesto que el rate de este fanfic no lo permite, además que no lo quiero cambiar. En fin, empecemos de una vez, y a ver qué les parece.

 **El primero de los últimos encuentros**

─ ¿Todavía quieres hacer esto? ─ Nana seguía con la mirada fija en su trabajo, aunque esperaba por la respuesta de Natsuko.

─ Ya había dicho que deseo saber la verdad sobre esto. Quiero estar aquí con ustedes, y así acabar con todas mis dudas ─ responde Natsuko muy seria.

─ ...

Nana mira entonces a Natsuko, alzando una ceja de manera analítica. Lo que había ocurrido aquella vez no había sido del todo un acto honesto, pero quería creer en Natsuko y contar con su ayuda. También ella estaba afectada por el caos generado por su invento, y era justo que le permitiera saber la verdad, sin importar cuál sea. Rise mira brevemente un calendario de mesa, y las fechas estaban todas tachadas, siendo la siguiente una que estaba rodeada por un círculo. Ni siquiera le hizo falta decir nada para que Nana cayese también en cuenta del momento en que se encontraban las tres.

─ Estamos en el día preciso. Creo que deberíamos contactar con las demás...

─ Yo me encargo de eso, sensei ─ se ofrece Natsuko ─. Me aseguraré que todas sepan que las esperan aquí. Ahora vuelvo, sensei, senpai.

Rise y Nana asienten mientras ven que Natsuko se va de allí. Confiaban en que conseguiría contactar con todas las demás para así enfrentar juntas a Misterio, aunque sabían que sólo unas pocas (Rise, Kyouko y Akari) serían capaces de hacer algo significativo ante ella, aunque todavía eso no les convencía del todo que fuera a ser suficiente. Según los datos de Kyouko, Akari, Chitose y Ayano, no habría ninguna condición concerniente en el encuentro, fuera del encuentro en sí mismo, por lo que no habría ningún problema para rescatar a Tomoko una vez que consiguiesen encontrarla, y lo único que tendría que preocupar a todas sería contener el poder de Misterio. A pesar de no que no pareciera haber una manera real para detener a esa chica, Rise estaba segura de que por lo menos el peso de los números significaría que al menos pedan agotarla y llevar la lucha de una manera más favorable. La presidenta tenía todo aquello fríamente calculado, y ya tenía decidido quiénes serían las primeras que darían un paso al frente para que siguiesen las demás.

─ ...

─ Sí, vamos a buscarla ahora mismo ─ Nana asegura sus experimentos para así poder auentarse un buen tiempo ─. Esta será nuestra gran oportunidad para brillar, y me alegra que brillemos juntas, Matsumoto.

─ ... ─ Rise se sonroja y se dirige antes a la puerta.

* * *

 **Residencia Akaza**

Akane se encontraba preparando el almuerzo mientras dejaba que Akari se hiciera cargo de Akako. La verdad es que estaba bastante preocupada por saber que luego de eso Akari tendría que salir a enfrentar aquel reto final. Ya ella estaba enterada de ello, y sabía que la participación de Akari en aquella batalla era inminente, inevitable. Lo único que podía hacer en ese momento por ello sería procurarle que comiese bien antes de salir, y también se planteaba salir con ella, aprovechando que Akako ya habría comido, y con toda seguridad dormiría al menos un par de horas. Estaba tan metida en ese asunto que estaba obsesionada con cada detalle.

─ ¿Onee-chan? ─ aparece Akari con la bebé en sus brazos ─ Te noto preocupada ¿Ocurre algo?

─ No nada, Akari. Al menos no se trata de nada serio ─ responde Akane con el propósito de no preocupar también a Akari ─. Supongo que en un rato estarías saliendo para buscar a Tomoko, ¿no es así?

─ Sí ¿Y qué vas a hacer tú, onee-chan?

─ Ir contigo ─ la respuesta de Akane fue rápida y cortante ─. Como amiga, no puedo simplemente dejar desamparada a Tomoko, además que seguramente tiene miedo y está deseosa de que vaya alguien a ayudarle. Puede que no vaya a hacer gran cosa para ayudarles en esto, pero quiero apoyarte, Akari.

Ninguna de las dos necesitaba decir ni oír más para comprender a fondo lo que desearían transmitirse. Era como si pudieran comunicarse mentalmente en ese momento, pudiendo saber así a profundidad los sentimientos que en ese momento tenían. Una vez que Akane pone todas las cosas dispuestas para la comida, rápidamente abraza a Akari, como queriendo compartir su calor con ella.

─ Puede que sea peligroso, pero no estoy sola. Pese a que me sentí mal y me dejé llevar, Kyouko-chan, Himawari-chan, Sakurako-chan y Natsuko-chan me dijeron que seguirían a mi lado. Y también mis demás amigas me acompañarán, y juntas pondremos fin a esto.

─ Lo sé, Akari. También sé que no va a ser sencillo, y que si ustedes llegan a fallar, a ustedes les borrarán sus recuerdos, y por esa razón prefiero quedarme cerca ─ Akari mira fijamente a su hermana ─. Pase lo que pase, quiero estar cerca para así sentirme segura de que todo está bien, pese a que no te pueda ser de ninguna ayuda en un momento así.

Akari se sentía conmovida, y mucho. No cualquiera podría haber dicho que pudiera causar el mismo efecto, y menos sabiendo lo tensa de la situación. Por su hermana y sus amigas estaba dispuesta a llegar hasta donde sea. Pondría a prueba sus propios límites con tal de ver que todas estén bien y sonriendo.

* * *

 **Residencia Ohmuro**

No había recibido todavía el aviso de que se encontrarían todas en Nanamori para buscar a la tal Misterio o como sea que pretenda llamarse, pero Sakurako sentía que no podía quedarse más tiempo en espera. Estaba justo en el día indicado, por lo que quería entrar en acción y participar en la que seguramente sería la ocasión más épica de su vida.

Todavía no la llamaban, pero no podía posponer por más tiempo la salida, así que se prepara lo mejor que puede y se dispone a salir con rumbo a la casa de Himawari, y allí trataría de convencerla de ir anticipadamente a la escuela. Bien podía ser que la sensei y la presidenta fueran emboscadas por sorpresa y no les diera tiempo para avisar a nadie, o podía ser que intentaran llamarla y no tuvieran covertura para conseguir contactarle. Cosas como esa podían pasar en cualquier momento, tanto en el más simple como en el más urgente y grave de los casos. Sí, seguro que ni Himawari podría refutar ese razonamiento. Sakurako se sentía en ese momento tan inteligente...

Al momento de abrir la puerta y bajar hasta la sala, se encuentra a Nadeshiko, la cual también parecía que iba a salir, cosa que se le hace bastante curioso.

─ ¿Adónde vas, onee-chan?

─ A estudiar. Supongo que no hace falta entrar en mayores detalles ─ responde Nadeshiko con simpleza ─. Tú por otro lado procura tener cuidado, y también procura no darle porblemas a Himako en esa aventura que van a tener.

Sakurako se pone un poco tensa ¿Acaso Nadeshiko conocía su secreto? Tenía que ser una simple coincidencia, y la verdad es que prefería pensar que era solo eso.

─ ¿D-de qué estás hablando? Yo solo voy a estar en casa de Himawari. No habrá ninguna aventura ni nada de eso...

─ Eres pésima mintiendo, pero da igual ─ Nadeshiko abre la puerta para finalmente salir ─. Desde un principio supe en qué andan metidas. Supongo que tú no te acuerdas cómo me dí cuenta, pero yo sí, y muy claramente. La verdad es que ustedes no son tan discretas como quisieran serlo, y eso a veces puede ser peligroso. No te separes de Himako, porque sé que la vas a necesitar a tu lado.

Sakurako se queda mirando a Nadeshiko mientras ésta desaparece tras la puerta ¿Desde un principio? ¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Cómo podría ella haberse dado cuenta de todo lo que estaba pasando? Nadeshiko no era de esas personas que se llenan la boca hablando de más para presumir, e incluso haciéndolo estaba atinando demasiado bien en lo que decía. Pero no era momento para dilucidar sobre aquel asunto, pues Nana y Rise seguramente estaban esperando, y quería apresurarse para sacar a Himawari de su habitación. Hanako apenas saldría a tiempo para ver cómo Sakurako cerraba la puerta, dejándola completamente sola, aunque eso no la angustiaba en realidad.

* * *

 **Escuela Nanamori**

Rise y Nana se habían dirigido hasta la casita del club de entretenimiento. Ya se habían dispuesto a buscar a Misterio, pero también querían pasar un momento por allí, recordando cómo había empezado esa historia.

─ Tú no estabas aquí cuando pasó, Matsumoto ─ empezaba a contar la sensei ─. Este frío tan horrible apenas empezaba ese día, y en cierto modo me alegra que no estuvieras, pues muchísimo me costó mover mi invento hasta aquí, y luego debí regresar a la escuela, en medio de esa gélida lluvia y el frío que calaba lo bastante hondo como para pensar que mis huesos se congelaban... No, no estaba exagerando, Matsumoto, realmente lo llegué a pensar. Creí que Akaza no tendría ningún problema, pero al final fue todo lo contrario.

─ ...

─ Sí, es verdad que hay que ver el lado positivo. Después de todo, hay claridad y calma incluso detrás de la más grande y terrible de las nubes de tormenta ─ Nana sonríe ligeramente y mira a su estudiante favorita ─. Me alegra mucho estar aquí contigo, Matsumoto. Sin importar si lo que nos espera más adelante es la derrota, quiero que sepas que no querría con ninguna otra persona en especial.

Comoera de esperarse, Rise se pone roja hasta las orejas y se lleva ambas manos a la cara. Escuchar esas palabras le hacía inmensamente feliz, y definitivamente tampoco ella querría estar al lado de ninguna otra persona. Sólo dejan pasar unos cuantos segundos, y luego retoman su camino con bastante calma, como si simplemente estuvieran de paseo en dirección al bosquecillo que se encuentra detrás de la casita del club, y siempre mantienen el paso lento, hasta que llegan a un punto en que la vegetación parecía ser algo más nueva y menos densa que la que había en los alrededores, y allí se encontraba precisamente la persona que esperaban encontrar.

─ ¿Tardamos mucho? ─ dice Nana de una manera algo jocosa.

─ Pues no. Yo también acabo de llegar, y pensaba que se tomarían algo más de tiempo antes de venir a buscarme ─ la encapuchada responde con tono amable, y no parecía en absoluto que fuera a pelear en ese mismo momento ─. Pero tal parece que sí habrá que esperar un poco. No hay manera de que dé por terminada mi labor sólo capturándolas a ustedes dos. Todas las demás también se han visto involucradas, y lo justo sería que también den la cara.

─ Supongo que recuerdas que esto se debe principalmente a ti ─ señala Nana tranquilamente ─. Sólo Matsumoto y Akaza no obtuvieron sus poderes por el aparato que tú controlabas, pero por todas las demás podríamos decir que es tu culpa, o al menos así es de forma directa, ¿no crees?

─ Sí, es bastante cierto. Pero por esa misma razón es que quiero esperar a que todas vengan. En su momento fue un mal necesario, pero ahora debo borrar todo rastro de esto. Supongo que lo entiendes... ─ Misterio hace que del suelo surgiesen varias gotas de agua que se elevan hasta la altura del pecho ─ En este momento estoy decidida a borrar todo lo ocurrido. Ninguna de ustedes volverá a darle uso a esos poderes, y tampoco recordarán que esto existió.

─ ¿Incluso a mí? ¿Puede eso funcionar conmigo, sin importar que yo no me haya visto afectada por mi invento? Has tenido mucho más tiempo que yo para ponerlo a prueba, así que supongo que ese detalle también lo tendrás fríamente calculado.

─ En efecto, incluso tú perderás tus recuerdos. Ha sido bastante oportuno que lo preguntaras.

─ En ese caso supongo que comprenderás que tendré que defenderme también ─ Nana saca de su bata unos guantes metálicos, dano a entender que también ella pelearía ─. Siempre quise convertirme en una gran mente maestra de la ciencia, y aunque no pude aprovechar mi propio invento para alcanzar ese sueño, al menos sí he sido capaz de lograr importantes avances por mi propio esfuerzo con el paso de los años, y también Matsumoto me ha ayudado a dar unos buenos pasos a esa excelencia a la que tanto he aspirado.

─ No negaré que tus aspiraciones son admirables, pero desafortunadamente en tu camino te topaste con el invento equivocado, y es por esa razón que debo acabar con esto...

─ Yo voy primero, sensei ─ Rise nuevamente daba uso de su peculiar poder ─. Antes de que se haga nada, es necesario que vaya yo y así podamos analizar a detalle sus movimientos. Esa es nuestra oportunidad de vencerle.

─ Muy bien planteado, Matsumoto ─ responde Nana orgullosa ─. Pero ten cuidado, y sabes que si las cosas se salen rápidamente de control, pues entraré a ayudarte antes de tiempo.

Rise asiente de acuerdo. De todas maneras no habría manera para ella de rechazar la compañía y la ayuda de la sensei, sin importar la situación en la que se encuentren. Lo que es más, estar consciente de ese apoyo hacía que Rise se sintiera más animada a luchar y demostrar lo mejor de sí misma. No estaba dispuesta a perder, y claramente Misterio tendría que esforzarse si pretendía ganarle.

─ Entonces tú vas primero. Me temo que es un error que lo hagas de esa manera. Nunca es recomendable exponer el brazo fuerte al principio, porque al más mínimo fallo hay problemas ¿no te parece?

─ Yo creo que en esta ocasión es algo necesario ─ responde Rise con desición ─. Sensei me enseñó a actuar siempre de manera estratégica, y ahora mismo es lo que hago.

─ Ya veo. No sé de qué manera eso te va a ayudar, pero si crees que eso te va a servir para vencerme, entonces puedes intentarlo. No te diré que no lo hagas.

 _(Tema de pelea: Days Like These - de All Faces Down)_

Misterio es la primera en realizar su movimiento, lanzando varias bolas de agua en dirección a la presidenta, y ésta responde bloqueando los ataques con sus explosiones de sonido. Parecía algo bastante sencillo para la presidenta, aunque eso no había generado ninguna sorpresa en Misterio. Era bastante predecible que detuviera unos ataques tan sencillos, y más cuando ya había lidiado antes con ataques parecidos y hasta más complejos.

Ahora es la presidenta quien toma la iniciativa en el siguiente ataque, generando explosiones de sonido en el aire que pretendían alcanzar a Misterio para causarle confusión, y ésta consigue defenderse sin demasiadas dificultades, simplemente creando un escudo de hielo que impide que los ataques de Rise lo penetrasen.

Nana se quedaba en la retaguardia, haciendo lo que le había pedido su estudiante y analizando cuidadosamente los movimientos de Misterio, tratando de hallar alguna falla en los movimientos de su objetivo. Era su primera tarea, pues de los resultados obtenidos podría sacar la fórmula necesaria para vencer a Misterio. Para la encapuchada no era ningún secreto eso, y de alguna manera quería derrotar rápidamente a Rise sin necesidad de mostrar sus mayores habilidades, aunque de entrada sabía que algo así era muy difícil de hacer, especialmente porque Rise, al ya haberla enfrentado antes y tener más experiencia que la mayoría de las demás chicas en el manejo de sus poderes, perfectamente la podía meter en mayores problemas, haciéndola aumentar su esfuerzo para poder vencerla, y eso se traduciría en que Nana pueda evaluarla más a fondo. Como bien se podía ver, Misterio no tenía caminos sencillos para ganar.

─ Debo admitir que ahora sí noto que esto ya empieza difícil ─ Misterio lanza varios ataques que Rise bloquea sin demasiados problemas ─. Pero no he estado esperando tanto tiempo y planeado con tanto detalle el borrarle la memoria a todas para echarme atrás sólo porque tú te resistes. Vine con un propósito, y lo voy a cumplir sin importar lo difícil que pretendas ponérmelo.

─ ¿Por qué haces esto? ─ Rise crea varias explosiones que obligan a Misterio a retroceder ─ ¿Qué te hizo tomar esa decisión de no permitir que nadie más tenga los mismos poderes que tú?

─ ¿Acaso no es obvio? ─ Misterio arroja varias lanzas de hielo que Rise esquiva con dificultad ─ Poseer habilidades superiores también significa tener un potencial de peligrosidad mayor al de una persona ordinaria. No puedo permitir que nadie tenga semejante potencial, y menos que lo explore.

─ Pero fuiste tú quien le dio a la mayoría de las chicas sus poderes, empezando por Toshino ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Misterio pierde por un momento el control y lanza un ataque que falla del todo, y Rise en cambio consigue darle con una de sus explosiones y la hace chocar contra un árbol. Nana felicita a Rise por haber logrado darle un buen golpe, pero Misterio se pone de pie, todavía dispuesta a pelear con todo lo que tenía.

─ Esto no se ha acabado, y no va a acabar con mi derrota, sino con la de ustedes ─ Misterio se notaba molesta, aunque a Rise no le intimidaba en lo más mínimo.

─ No hay manera de que ganes si no eres capaz de decir con claridad lo que realmente pretendes ─ Rise provoca más explosiones que le causan a Misterio muchas dificultades para esquivarlas todas ─. Como puedes ver, tú falta de palabras en este momento te ha hecho perder el enfoque, y ni siquiera puedes esquivar mis ataques ¿Qué esperas lograr con las que sigan después de mí si ahora mismo tienes tantos problemas?

─ No vas a convencerme con eso. Todavía seguiré peleando por hacer que todas olviden esto, y lo voy a lograr...

Rise se limita a fruncir el ceño ante la testarudez de Misterio. Convencerla de decir la verdad iba a ser algo realmente complicado, pero estaba convencida de que definitivamente no era algo imposible. Iba a seguir exigiéndole y debilitándola, y de ese modo, aunque no le ganase, las que vengan después sí lo logren. Era lo que realmente esperaba, y por ello mantenía la calma, paa así los siguientes ataques de Misterio.

Pero la encapuchada pronto logra darse cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo en principio al dejarse llevar por la sorpresa y el enfado tan fácilmente. Aquello había traído un giro bastante desfavorable en su objetivo, por lo que intenta relajarse mientras se escudaba con un fuerte muro de hielo que resiste las explosiones de la presidenta.

─ Por un momento he perdido el enfoque que necesitaba para lograr lo que me propuse. Buen intento, pero ahora se los voy a tener que poner más difícil...

Rise detiene sus explosiones por un momento. En ese momento comprendía que Misterio le pondría las cosas bastante complicadas como para vencerle ella sola, así que hace una seña a Nana, cosa que la sensei había esperado con bastantes ansias. Ahora ambas enfrentarían juntas a Misterio, esperando dejarla débil.

─ No sé lo que te ocurrió exactamente para que tengas esas ideas tan retorcidas, pero debes saber que no te podemos permitir seguir adelante con esto ─ dice Nana con seriedad ─. Lo que haces es una locura, y dejar las cosas "como antes", tal y como pretendes, no va a solucionar realmente nada, y tampoco te ayudará a superar lo que te ocurrió.

─ ¿Y qué me propones tú para superarlo? ¿Tienes idea del sufrimiento que implica que de pronto tus propias manos hayan matado sin que tú lo hayas deseado? ¿Crees que superar algo así es sencillo?

─ No es eso lo que pretendo, pero el enfoque que le das no es el correcto. Jamás podrás estar en paz contigo contigo misma mientras sigas haciendo esto. Abandona de una vez esa idea tan desesperada.

Misterio se abstiene de atacar, pues Nana había conseguido dar en el blanco para hacerle perder algo de su autocontrol. Aquella pelea no solo había empezado con oponentes complicadas de vencer, sino que también ponían su mente a prueba con cierta facilidad. Se notaba que era el peor inicio que podía haber tenido para capturar a todas las chicas, y precisamente contra la peor combinación posible para comenzar. Lo único salvable era que, si conseguía superarlas, podría tener el camino mucho más despejado para lograr su objetivo, pues las únicas otras que podría darle alguna resistencia son Kyouko y Akari. La pelea se había entorpecido demasiado, y eso no le convenía en lo más mínimo.

─ Sensei, parece que lo estamos logrando, pues estamos haciendo que no consiga atacar. Tenemos que hacerla mantenerse a la defensiva.

─ Lo sé, Matsumoto. Ahora pongamos a prueba mis guantes, a ver si están a la altura de las expectativas ─ Nana activa el mecanismo de su nuevo invento y genera explosiones iguales a las de Rise, haciendo que Misterio se viera forzada a mantener su defensa con mayor fuerza ─. Pues parece que sí. Funcionan bastante bien, aunque es una lástima que mi especialización no sea distinta.

─ ¿Qué? ─ Rise no entendía lo que quiso decir la sensei.

─ Creo que es algo obvio. Más que lanzar más del mismo ataque, sería bueno que nos complementemos con cosas distintas para así garantizar nuestra victoria ¿Acaso pensaste que no me gusta para nada tu modalidad de ataque? Pues para que sepas, es el más me gusta, si hasta me encanta.

Rise repentinamente se sonroja, pues el halago de Rise la había tomado desprevenida. Podía permitirse eso de momento, pues Misterio no terminaba de reincorporarse al combate. Al momento en que la encapuchada ya estaba nuevamente lista para combatir, Rise y Nana se ponen en posición, listas para hacerle frente juntas.

─ Dos contra una... Esto sólo me va a traer problemas, si hasta ahora me está costando lidiar con una sola... Les he dejado pensar con demasiado detenimiento sus estrategias. Tal vez debí darles nada más dos o tres días. Ha sido un craso error darles una semana.

─ Tal vez, pero no te vamos a dar la misma oportunidad ─ dice Nana a modo de reto ─. Cualquiera que arremeta contra nosotras no puede merecer que le tengamos contemplación, y mientras sigas así, puedes contar con que no te permitiremos seguir.

─ No me lo permitirán, pero el caso es que sí voy a seguir ─ Misterio hace aparecer varias columnas de agua, cuyos extremos apuntan hacia Rise y Nana ─. Ninguna de ustedes conseguirá detenerme. No importa qué tan férrea sea su resistencia, pues mi ofensiva será mucho más fuerte, y pase lo que pase no me van a vencer. He estado demasiado tiempo en esta situación, insalvable, como para no saber cómo superar los poderes de otras personas.

─ Entonces demuéstralo ─ reta Rise.

Acto seguido, Misterio ataca con las columnas de agua, a lo que Nana y Rise se defienden con explosiones combinadas que les permiten defenderse de los ataques, pero en ese momento Misterio consigue atraparlas con la guardia baja, y en el acto usa las gotas sueltas de agua que caían para dirigirlas a Rise. Sin aquellas gotas enlazadas directamente a Misterio, éstas no podrían servir para robar los poderes de la presidenta, pero Misterio igual sabía que al menos entorpecería su dominio de una manera considerable, y eso es lo que efectivamente consigue.

─ Aquí esta la muestra de cómo doy vuelta a nuestro encuentro.

─ ¡Matsumoto! ─ Nana mira con preocupación cómo las manos de su alumna eran capturadas completamente por agua, impidiendo que las pudiera mover en absoluto ─ No puede ser... Y no puedo usar explosiones para liberarla, pues te podría poner en riesgo.

─ No hace falta preocuparse, sensei ─ trata de animar Rise mientras agitaba las manos, sin que ello le sirviera de nada ─. Todavía estamos de pie. Debemos seguir.

─ ¡Ustedes no van a seguir en pie mucho tiempo más! ─ Misterio consigue capturar una mano de la sensei ─ Puede que no tengas poder alguno que robarte, además que mis poderes no aplican para máquinas, pero al menos así consigo limitarte.

─ Sólo limitas una de mis manos. La otra sigue libre ─ Nana usa su mano libre y genera una explosión, a lo que Misterio se defiende con una capa de agua que apenas consigue aguantar el golpe ─. Rayos, eres muy fuerte.

─ Tal vez, pero la mayor parte de mi verdadero poder no radica en mi fuerza ni en mi resistencia, sino en que lo domino mucho mejor que nadie. Todos estos años no han sido del todo en vano ─ Misterio lanza otro lazo de agua para capturar la otra mano de Nana, pero ésta la esquiva varias veces ─. Tsk ¿Te quieres quedar quieta? No puedo capturarte efectivamente si te mueves tanto.

─ Pues esa es la idea, en caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta ─ Nana en ese momento destruye ambos lazos de agua con explosiones consecutivas, escapando así de Misterio ─. Creí haberte dicho que nosotras nos resistiremos a tus intentos por quitarnos la memoria, no que nos entregaríamos dócilmente.

─ Cierto. Desagradablemente cierto ─ Misterio crea más columnas, esperando obtener resultados similares a su anterior intento ─. Pero esta resistencia de ustedes es solo momentánea. Veamos por cuánto tiempo más podrás aguantar.

Ante el siguiente ataque Nana crea explosiones con el propósito de detener las columnas de agua, pero sus explosiones por sí solas no bastan, y las columnas al final consiguen capturar a ambas, y así Misterio consigue robarle los poderes a Rise, además que ejerce presión sobre los guantes de Nana para inutilizarlos.

─ No puede ser...

─ Ya han caído. Es exactamente como dije en un principio: Si la más fuerte falla, pues todas se verán en serios problemas. No había manera de que me pudieras derrotar tú sola una vez que derroté a tu alumna, y ahora ambas están vencidas.

Misterio entonces procede a encerrar a ambas en prisiones de hielo en el que sólo tenían la cabeza por fuera, mientras que el resto quedaba completamente inmovilizado. Al no estar exactamente frío el hielo, ninguna de las dos sufría para nada de los efectos del congelamiento que se generaría en otras circunstancias. Luego de que sensei y presidenta cayesen ante Misterio, dos chicas más se aparecen detrás de Misterio, y al ésta voltear, ve que se trataban de Yui y Chinatsu.

─ Lamentamos la tardanza. Hemos venido corriendo ─ tanto Yui como Chinatsu se veían agitadas y respiraban con cierta dificultad, en apoyo a las palabras de Yui ─. Natsuko consiguió contactar con nosotras antes que a las demás, pero esperamos que todas lleguen pronto.

─ Creí que contaría con un minuto o dos de descanso, pero tal parece que tendré que enfrentar el segundo asalto ahora mismo ─ se lamenta Misterio.

Chinatsu y Yui se notaban sorprendidas al ver que Nana y Rise habían sido atrapadas por Misterio. Aquello era bastante inusual, y ver aquello daba muestra de lo que peligrosa que podía ser la encapuchada que estaba enfrente si no tenían cuidado.

─ ¡Tengan mucho cuidado, Funami, Yoshikawa! ¡Esta chica puede dominar el agua en cualquiera de sus estados físicos básicos, y también puede usar el agua para robar sus poderes si consigue conectarse a ustedes, así que hagan lo posible por no dejarse tocar! ─ advierte Nana.

─ No están a mil metros para que grites así ─ regaña Misterio, llevándose a cambio una mirada molesta de parte de la sensei ─. Como sea, el punto es que tal parece que ustedes van a ser las siguientes en caer. Como son más novatas en eso, no creo que vayan a durar demasiado.

─ ¡Eso ya lo veremos! ─ reacciona Chinatsu ─ ¡Yui-senpai y yo con toda seguridad conseguiremos superarte y ganaremos! ¡Nuestros poderes destinados son invencibles cuando se juntan!

─ ¿De qué clase de juego sacaste eso de los poderes destinados? ─ dice Yui con una gota en la cabeza.

─ Destinados o no, esta aventura llega hasta aquí para ustedes, así que les recomiendo que se preparen ─ Misterio crea varias columnas de agua que la rodean ─. Este será el último día en que ustedes tengan esos poderes. Yo misma me aseguraré de ello.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Ya han pasado Nana y Rise, y siguen Yui y Chinatsu ¿Cuál creen que sea el siguiente par que llegue? La verdad es que yo ya lo tengo decidido. Lo tengo fijado desde hace muchísimo tiempo, pero quiero saber qué piensan ustedes al respecto, a ver si atinan xD. En todo caso sabrán la respuesta en el próximo capítulo. Pórtense bien, que de lo contrario no habrán dulces ni regalos xD.

Hasta otra


	27. Paso y penuria

Y ahora estamos con la segunda parte de la batalla final, y espero que se hayan puesto lo bastante cómodos/as para disfrutar del capítulo.

 **Paso y penuria**

Himawari estaba bastante fastidiada por tener a Sakurako incitándola constantemente para que saliesen de una vez. Kaede se encontraba en la habitación de ambas hermanas, por lo que no había riesgo alguno de que oyese nada respecto a los poderes de ambas.

─ ¿Cuántas veces te debo decir que hay que esperar, Sakurako? ─ regaña Himawari en cuanto termina por perder la paciencia ─ Antes de hacer nada, tenemos que aguardar a que Nishigaki-sensei y la presidenta nos avisen de que ya han fijado el lugar al que tendremos que ir para rescatar a la hermana de Yoshikawa-san. Si vamos y nos apresuramos, lo más probable es que nuestro viaje sea en vano, e incluso si encontramos a la persona que se llevó a aquellos hombres, ten en cuenta que la estaríamos enfrentando nosotras solas.

─ No seas aburrida, Himawari ─ incita Sakura haciendo un puchero ─. Vamos, que podemos lucirnos y convertirnos en las heroínas del momento.

─ ¿Al menos podría terminar de hacer la comida? No voy a irme de aquí sin comer nada, ni tampoco sabiendo que dejo a Kaede sin comer.

─ Bueno, en ese caso sí puede esperar nuestra entrada heroica ─ Sakurako se pone en una pose estoica, aunque Himawari no le presta atención ─. Por cierto, ¿también vas a cocinar para mí? Yo tampoco he comido nada antes de salir.

Himawari alza una ceja y se encoge de hombros. Le parecía increíble lo que Sakurako era capaz de hacer, pero igual decidió complacerla y poner unos cuantos vegetales más a la cacerola. Igual era cuestión de un par de minutos para que estuviera lista la comida. Sería algo rápido y de consistencia ligera, por si acaso las llamaban mientras comían. Sakurako se queda mirando a Himawari mientras terminaba de cocinar, y acto seguido se ofrece para llevar los platos a la mesa, cuando el teléfono de Himawari empieza a sonar. Ambas chicas sabían que esa era la señal que estaban esperando.

─ Es Natsuko. Eso significa...

─ Al menos permitámonos comer tranquilamente antes de ir corriendo a la escuela ─ dice Himawari mientras soltaba un lamento.

─ Vaya que eres floja, Himawari.

Un coscorrón de parte de Himawari fue su única respuesta, y Sakurako tuvo que llevar su plato a la mesa mientras se quejaba por el chichón que tenía.

* * *

 **Residencia Akaza**

Akari y Akane estaban comiendo tranquilamente, esperando al aviso de Nishigaki-sensei. Todavía Akari no sabía nada de lo que estaba transcurriendo en la secundaria Nanamori, pero también era cierto que esperaba pronto la señal para ir y acabar con todo ese asunto que tenía toda la semana atormentándola a ella y a sus amigas.

─ ¿Estás ansiosa por ir?

─ Sí, onee-chan ─ Akari termina con su comida y se levanta con decisión ─. Ahora mismo estoy al máximo de mis energías, y quiero ayudar a todas a rescatar a Tomoko-san y poner fin a todo esto. De verdad lo deseo. No quiero que todo ese drama siga más tiempo.

─ Lo sé. Tampoco yo quiero que siga así ─ Akane se acerca a Akari para acariciarle la cabeza ─. Dentro de ti hay una capacidad que sé que no ha relucido todavía, pero en cuanto lo haga, brillarás con luz propia. Estoy segura que lo lograrás pronto, y todo esto se termina.

En ese momento el teléfono de Akari empieza a sonar, por lo que ésta se apresura a contestar, encontrando que era Kyouko quien contestaba. Akane estaba a la expectativa de lo que le fueran a decir a su hermana pequeña, tanto que casi se le veían los ojos.

─ ¿Qué ocurre, Kyouko-chan?

─ _Nada especial. Sólo quería avisarte que me voy a adelantar a la escuela. Quiero pasarme por el club de entretenimiento para buscar los borradores del doujin en el que estábamos trabajando ayer. Avísame si Nishigaki-chan o alguien más te llama sobre el caso de Misterio. Estoy segura que con mi poder secreto haré que ella se ponga de rodillas a pedir clemencia_.

─ ¿De verdad tienes un poder que te permita lograr algo así? ─ Akari ya empezaba a tener sus dudas, aunque sabía que Kyouko era lo bastante impredecible como para evitar sacar sus propias conclusiones antes de tiempo.

─ _Espero que estés allí cuando llegue el momento. Verás que sí lo logro_ ─ Kyouko no cedía en su presunción ─. _En fin, más tarde nos veremos, que ahora tengo tengo un doujin que revisar_.

─ Muy bien.

En cuanto Akari cuelga su llamada, nota que Akane le miraba fijamente, a la espera de saber qué le habían dicho, a lo que Akari se limita a encogerse de hombros. Akane fácilmente lo entendió como que podrían esperar un poco más, y juntas se dedicaron a lavar los platos para luego ir a la secundaria tranquilamente. Akako estaría sola en casa, pero por lo menos estaría a salvo mientras durase la ausencia de ambas.

─ ¿Dónde dijiste que sería ese encuentro, Akari? ─ termina por preguntar Akane luego de que ambas terminaran con todos los platos.

─ ¿Recuerdas el antiguo club de té?

─ Pues sí, casi como si hubiese estado allí, sacándote mientras llorabas al despertar ese poder tan raro de desaparición.

─ Pues está cerca de allí, onee-chan.

* * *

 **Bosque de Nanamori**

Otro par de chicas había llegado, y estaban listas para entrar en acción: Yui y Chinatsu se notaban algo exhaustas por haber llegado hasta ese lugar corriendo, pero igual estaban bastante dispuestas a ayudar a Nana y Rise, y más al verlas capturadas.

─ ¿Qué significa esto, y qué es lo que quieres de nosotras? ─ exige Yui.

─ Ni siquiera un saludo antes de finalmente enfrentarme... Hacer de antagonista sin duda es algo duro y lamentable, pero al final alguien lo tiene que asumir ─ se lamenta Misterio ─. En fin, ya que ustedes están aquí, pues van a ser las siguientes a las que les diré esto: Ríndanse ya mismo y entreguen sus poderes, a menos que tenga que ponerme ruda con ustedes, y ahí sí la van a pasar mal.

─ ¡No te vamos a dar nada! ─ responde Chinatsu ─ Has raptado a onee-chan solamente para traernos aquí, y eso no te lo vamos a perdonar.

─ O sea que vamos por las malas. Cómo lamento que no podamos hacer esto rápido y sin penas...

Nana y Rise estaban expectantes, y Yui y Chinatsu esperaban a que Misterio hiciese su primer movimiento para así ellas responder. Pese a lo temprano que era todavía, la densidad en aquel bosquecillo hacía que el lugar estuviera a oscuras con la más pequeña nube que se atravesara. Era una gran oportunidad para Chinatsu, pues no era una nubecilla, sino varios nubarrones los que tapaban completamente el cielo. De ese modo podría sacar el máximo provecho a su poder.

─ Yui-senpai...

─ Lo sé, Chinatsu-chan. Juntas lo lograremos.

 _(Tema de pelea: No more Sorrow - de Linkin Park)_

Justo como Yui y Chinatsu esperaban, Misterio se digna en dar el primer golpe al lanzar balones de agua que Yui consigue anular con su poder rodeándola a ella y Chinatsu, haciendo aquel primer intento completamente inefectivo. Misterio pudo ver entonces que le iba a costar un poco alcanzarlas si Yui iba a adoptar una postura defensiva cada vez que la tuviesen cerca. Su mejor carta sería entonces atacar a distancia y con rapidez, y es que la oscuridad hacía poco práctico intentar usar el sigilo con ataques que difícilmente conseguirían dar en el blanco.

Chinatsu por su parte no lo piensa demasiado y trata de envolver en oscuridad a Misterio, a lo que ésta se protege creando una muralla de hielo que bloquea dicha niebla negra y le da tiempo para retroceder. La cosa entonces iría a peor, pues más distancia significaba menor capacidad para precisar la ubicación de sus objetivos.

─ Es la primera vez en toda la temporada que lamento tanto que el cielo esté tan encapotado. Al menos debería llover un poco, que así tendría alguna ventaja también ─ Misterio se permite mirar directamente hacia arriba, atisbando un poco del oscuro cielo por entre las hojas ─. Tal vez fue una mala idea elegir precisamente este lugar, pero ya no se puede hacer nada. Mejor cargo con las consecuencias.

Yui y Chinatsu avanzan rápidamente y rodean el muro de hielo para así acercarse a Misterio y atraparla. Yui envuelve a la contrincante en un enorme domo en el que reduce sus poderes tanto como le es posible, y Chinatsu crea más niebla oscura para capturar a Misterio, pero ésta consigue esquivar ese intento y se sale del domo, sintiendo automáticamente que sus poderes se normalizaban. El poder de Yui representaba un soporte muy peligroso, pero contaba con que no lo dominaba lo bastante bien para maniobrarlo con la suficiente rapidez y flexibilidad para hacer del mismo algo verdaderamente determinante. Luego estaba Chinatsu y su capacidad de crear sombras y nieblas oscuras, que igualmente era algo de cuidado, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que Chinatsu iba con una intención claramente ofensiva. Eso debía significar que había encontrado la manera de darle a su poder el uso necesario para causar daño, aunque fuese bajo, pero daño, al fin y al cabo.

─ Yui-senpai, vamos a intentarlo nuevamente.

─ De acuerdo.

─ No puedo permitir que lo intenten más veces. Esta es una pelea que quiero ganar, y por esa razón es que no les puedo dejar margen alguno de movimiento ─ Misterio envía varios tentáculos de agua que Yui y Chinatsu deben evitar corriendo ─. Sí que son rápidas para escaparse de mis ataques. Me pregunto si serán igual de rápidas en sus clases de educación física.

Yui crea una barrera que debilita los tentáculos de agua al punto en que se deshacen antes de alcanzarla, mientras que Chinatsu se envolvió en una niebla oscura bastante amplia para que los tentáculos que la perseguían no pudieran atraparla. Misterio veía nuevamente que su intento era detenido de una manera bastante eficaz. Nana y Rise podían estar al pendiente de lo que sucedía por estar atrapadas, pero era más que obvio que su apoyo era enteramente para Yui y Chinatsu. Ambas conseguían mantener a raya los intentos de Misterio por absorber sus poderes, pudiendo mantenerse en pie mientras esperaban a que las demás llegasen. Misterio podía ver esa intensión con total claridad, pero le costaba el darles alcance para así vencerlas. Quería aprovechar que eran sólo dos para vencerlas rápidamente, y así se ahorraría riesgos.

Pero no lograba ningún avance importante. Yui y Chinatsu siguen manteniendo la distancia, ya cada vez que ven la oportunidad intentan frenar a Misterio combinando sus habilidades, a lo que Misterio se ve en la obligación de retroceder. La batalla era un vaivén al que Misterio tenía dificultades para hallarle una salida, y el tema del tiempo cada vez le preocupaba más.

─ Supongo que no van a dejarme ninguna otra opción. De verdad es bastante complicado lidiar con ustedes de esta manera ─ Misterio empezaba a fastidiarse con aquel problema que tenía entre manos ─. Tengo que felicitarlas por saber incomodarme, pero todavía están muy lejos de vencerme. Les falta mucho para lograrlo, y ahora se los voy a demostrar.

Yui y Chinatsu sabían que Misterio iba enserio con lo que estaba diciendo, pero se esperaba que su próxima acción fuese tan rápida, pues en menos de un segundo ya tenía varios lazos de agua detrás de Chinatsu, en muy buena posición para capturarla. Yui reacciona y crea una barrera alrededor de Chinatsu para protegerla, pero los lazos no se debilitan a tiempo y consiguen atrapar a Chinatsu.

─ ¡Chinatsu-chan!

─ Estoy bien, Yui-senpai ─ Chinatsu intenta crear alguno de sus ataques, pero no sale nada ─ ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué mi poder no está funcionando? Se supone que Yui-senpai debilita los poderes de todo lo que ella rodee con los suyos.

─ Lamento corregirte, pero eso no es exactamente así. Yo ya encontré el detalle en los poderes de "Yui-senpai" ─ Misterio se va acercando con paso victorioso a sus oponentes ─. Ella disminuye la intensidad y el control de un ataque y otras manifestaciones de un poder. La verdad es que casi lo logra con el agua que usé, pero mis poder para tomar el de otras personas no tiene intensidad, así que no hay manera de debilitarlo. Yo no robo porciones de poderes, sino que los robo completamente o no lo hago. No es algo que se pueda menguar de ninguna manera. Lo siento, pero me temo que en este punto ustedes ya han perdido.

Eso no hacía sino incomodar terriblemente a Yui y a Chinatsu. Si la capacidad especial de Yui tenía una grita, y esta fue vista por Misterio, entonces ambas estaban claramente en problemas. Con una sola en uso de su respectivo poder, la cosa ahora se ponía todavía más difícil, pues Yui sola no sería capaz de aguantar de Misterio, la cual ya parecía dispuesta a continuar, y lo hace invocando sombras que se perdían en la penumbra de ese bosque.

─ Esto es bastante problemático ─ dice Yui para sí misma ─. Siento como si estuviera jugando un videojuego por primera vez, y que encima empiezo peleando contra el jefe final en el nivel más difícil.

─ Yui-senpai, siento mucho causarte molestias.

─ No pasa nada. Todavía hay varias cosas que no sabemos de todo esto, así que es inevitable que no estuviéramos del todo preparadas ─ Yui sonríe con amabilidad a Chinatsu ─. Lo menos que podemos hacer es aguantar hasta que lleguen las demás. Al menos eso nos podría ayudar para ganar.

─ Nadie llegará a tiempo. Ustedes van a perder, y las próximas que vengan se las tendrán que arreglar solas. Eso es lo único que les puedo asegurar ─ Misterio crea más lazos y tentáculos de agua alrededor de Yui, y ésta pretende rodearse a sí misma y a Chinatsu ─. Eso no les va a ser de ayuda. Ustedes ya están en mis manos.

Varias sombras aparecen de debajo de la tierra, y Yui no comprendía cómo es que era posible, si su poder incluso abarcaba bajo el suelo, así que no podía ser que las sombras pudieran escabullirse por allí y alcanzarlas. Debía ser que Misterio usa una cantidad de energía considerable para mantenerlas los suficientemente estables, pero no estaba del todo segura, lo único claro era que ella y Chinatsu no podían quedarse allí si habían sido alcanzadas en ese punto, por lo que debilita el campo para salir de allí.

─ Ya las tengo. Has cometido un error bastante grave, "Yui-senpai".

Antes de que Yui o Chinatsu tuvieran la oportunidad de reaccionar, ambas son atrapadas por varias tiras de agua que surgen del suelo, al igual que las sombras. Yui iba a crear nuevamente un campo especial para nulificar el control de Misterio sobre el agua, pero repentinamente Yui pierde sus poderes, y Chinatsu seguía sin recuperar los suyos.

─ ¿Qué...? ¿Qué nos has hecho? ─ dice Yui.

─ Ya se ha completado el tiempo de espera, y ahora pude tomar el poder de ambas al mismo tiempo. Ha sido bastante oportuno hacerlo ─ Misterio levanta a Yui y Chinatsu usando agua y las acerca a ella ─. Admito que son problemáticas y que sus poderes cuentan con un potencial muy interesante, pero nuevamente la experiencia es fundamental en estos enfrentamientos contra mí. Ninguna de ustedes domina sus poderes con la destreza necesaria para vencerme, así que pierden ustedes su tiempo retándome, aparte que también que yo pierda mi tiempo. Lo mejor sería que se entreguen de una vez.

─ ¿Y por qué haríamos algo así? ─ suelta Chinatsu con rabia ─ No tengo idea de quién seas, pero raptaste a onee-chan, y por esa razón es que estoy aquí. No deberías esperar que me entregue por las buenas de esa manera.

─ Supongo, pero igual ese esfuerzo no te está sirviendo de mucho ─ Misterio encierra a Yui y Chinatsu en prisiones de hielo iguales a las que mantenían a Nana y Rise ─. Ya estoy lista para que vengan las demás, pero lo ideal sería que vengan de una en una, que de a dos es muy problemático.

─ Pues me temo que te vas a llevar una decepción.

Misterio, Yui y Chinatsu voltean a ver a Ayano y Chitose, las cuales no dan tiempo a mayores reacciones, pues Ayano lanza un rayo que Misterio se ve obligada a bloquear con un muro de hielo mientras retrocede de un salto, y Chitose usa sus cadenas para destruir las prisiones en que estaban Yui y Chinatsu.

─ Ayano, Chitose. Es bueno verlas.

─ Lo mismo decimos, Funami-san ─ Chitose ayuda a las dos a levantarse ─. Ha sido muy oportuno que llegáramos ahora, y a partir de aquí nos encargaremos nosotras.

─ ¿Dónde están la presidenta y Nishigaki-sensei? ─ pregunta Ayano, viendo que Yui y Chinatsu eran las únicas a la vista.

─ Están por allá. Ocurre que fueron atrapadas y nos alejamos un poco mientras estábamos enfrentando a esa persona de allí ─ responde Yui, ya más aliviada al saber que no estaría mucho tiempo atrapada.

─ Muy bien. En ese caso intenten liberarlas, que nosotras vamos a enfrentar a esa chica. Chitose.

─ Estoy contigo, Ayano-chan.

Misterio se conforma con emitir un quejido de inconformidad al ver que no podría mantener apresadas a Yui y Chinatsu. La llegada de Ayano y Chitose había resultado bastante inoportuna, además que sus poderes eran bastante más ofensivos que los de Yui y Chinatsu, lo que significaría que el potencial de daño sería bastante mayor si no tenía bastante cuidado. Esta vez iba a ser más complicado, pero eso no iba a significar que Misterio fuera a tener miedo o que fuera a retroceder. Muy por el contrario, ya tenía en mente lo que iba a hacer para detenerlas.

─ ¿Cuál de ustedes dos será la que ataque primero? Vamos, que estoy esperando.

─ Ayano-chan, déjame a mí la iniciativa ─ Chitose crea varias cadenas que se movían como serpientes frente a ella ─. Tratemos de ver lo que puede hacer, porque no creo que sea casualidad que haya logrado atrapar a la presidenta, Nishigaki-sensei, Yoshikawa-san y Funami-san. Ante nosotras hay una chica bastante peligrosa.

─ Eso lo sé, Chitose. Ten cuidado con lo que vas a hacer, Chitose.

 _(Tema de pelea: The Chosen Ones - de Dream Evil)_

Misterio ve entonces que esta nueva ronda empezaría con Chitose. Ya había visto que su poder era controlar aquellas cadenas que estaban al frente, pero tenía el presentimiento de que había algo más. El poder de Chitose, si bien era temible, se veía demasiado limitado para ser eso todo lo que podía hacer. Iba a tener que averiguarlo, y para empezar eso, da forma a varias bolas de agua que estaba lista para lanzar en cualquier momento.

Chitose da entonces su primer ataque, enviando las cadenas para que capturasen a Misterio, la cual se defiendo creando un muro líquido que se congela al momento en que las cadenas quedan atrapadas. Chitose entonces ejerce presión en el control de las cadenas y logra liberarlas del hielo, haciendo pedazos el muro. Misterio estaba pendiente de cada detalle en los movimientos de Chitose. No quería perderse de nada para así articular de manera exacta los golpes justos para ganar la pelea, pero rápidamente se ve obligada a desplazarse cuando nota que un rayo se le acercaba por detrás. Ayano también había entrado en acción, y su poder también era bastante peligroso.

─ No sé qué pretendas, pero no dejaré que le hagas nada a Toshino Kyouko ¿Me has oído?

─ Noto mucho énfasis en tus palabras ¿No será que acaso ella te gusta? ─ Ayano se pone roja y adopta una postura defensiva ante Misterio ─ Oh, parece que he dado en el blanco. No me puedo creer que seas tan fácil de leer. Así no es divertido.

─ N-no es que tú crees ¡No te hagas ideas erróneas, que entre Toshino Kyouko y yo no hay nada!

─ Por la cara de escepticismo de tu amiga, se nota que nadie cree eso, pero es una lástima que eso no sea lo importante ahora mismo. Antes de entretenerme con eso, debo detenerlas y quitarles sus poderes. Ya será luego que nos entretengamos si ustedes quieren.

Ayano lanza varios rayos mientras Chitose hace lo propio con cadenas. Misterio esquiva todos los ataques, valiéndose del agua para permitir que su cuerpo se contorsionara sin ningún riesgo. Ayano y Chitose no permiten que ese fallo fuera a hacer merma en su esfuerzo y siguen intentando alcanzarla con sus respectivos ataques. Misterio era bastante ágil, y el agua que utilizaba le era de muchísima ayuda, logrando escapar de todos los ataques de manera bastante segura, aunque el esfuerzo a realizar es considerable.

Pero los ataques eléctricos de Ayano representaban un peligro demasiado grande para confiarse demasiado. Misterio sabía que estaría en serios problemas si se dejaba alcanzar por una sola chispa lanzada por la vicepresidenta. Necesitaba encontrar un margen idóneo para poder atrapar a Ayano y asegurar la batalla, pues Ayano resultaba prioritaria en comparación con Chitose, pese a lo interesante de su poder. No creía que fuera casualidad que Chitose fuera la primera en atacarla.

─ Voy por este lado, Ayano-chan.

─ Muy bien, Chitose.

Las dos chicas atacan a Misterio desde los flancos, haciendo que se defienda atravesando unos gruesos escudos de hielo que, aunque le permiten eludir cualquier daño, no son suficientes para detener completamente los ataques. Misterio parecía estar arrinconada a medida que avanzaba el encuentro, y Ayano y Chitose no cesaban en sus ataques, pues pensaban que podrían vencerla si seguían a ese ritmo.

─ ¡Ya deténganse! ¡A este paso jamás llegará mi turno para atacar! ─ se queja Misterio mientras sigue a la defensiva.

─ Esa es la idea ─ dice Ayano sin detener sus ataques ─ ¿Cómo esperas que cometamos semejante tontería?

Varios relámpagos estaban detrás de Misterio, acercándose a tanta velocidad que no había posibilidad de que Misterio se pudieran defender usando hielo. Parecía que Ayano ya había ganado el encuentro, pero cuando ya casi es alcanzada, los ataques eléctricos son repentinamente desviados y se desvanecen en el aire, sorprendiendo mucho a Ayano y Chitose.

─ ¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ─ Ayano estaba completamente anonadada.

─ Al final no me quedó de otra, pero al menos me pude defenderme ─ Misterio da un paso al frente y mira fijamente a Ayano ─. Me has empujado al extremo, y no me ha quedado otra opción que explotar la capacidad definitiva del agua en la naturaleza.

─ ¿Qué capacidad? ¿Qué significa eso? ─ dice Chitose con curiosidad y sorpresa.

─ ¿No saben por qué se crean los rayos? No sé si se los hayan explicado o si lo hayan visto en televisión, pero supongo que le tendré que mostrar... ─ Misterio hace crecer varios trozos de hielo, los cuales los hace rotar y chocar a alta velocidad, generando pequeñas chispas eléctricas ─. Hacer esto requiere una gran cantidad de mis fuerzas, por lo que no me conviene hacer esto de manera prolongada, pero es una movida bastante efectiva para detener esos ataques tan peligrosos.

─ Eso significa que...

─ Sí. Usé pequeña partículas de hielo para crear un campo magnético que me protegió de tus ataques. Es una pena, porque de verdad estuviste cerca, y admitó que me había asustado ─ Misterio vuelve a reducir las piezas de hielo que flotaban a su lado ─. En un principio ni me había pasado por la cabeza esa posibilidad, pero esta movida hace del manejo del agua uno de los poderes más imponentes imaginables. La naturaleza terrestre misma va de la mano con el agua, por lo que puedo hacer casi cualquier cosa, siendo mi imaginación la única limitante a tomar en cuenta ¿Qué les parece?

Ayano y Chitose estaban demasiado sorprendidas para responder nada. El control del agua y el robo de poderes era una combinación de poderes realmente espeluznante, y ahora podían comprobarlo a plenitud. Era algo irónico pensar que Ayano, teniendo el poder con mayor potencial ofensivo por su poder obtenido, tuviera la capacidad más inefectiva imaginable para hacerle frente a Misterio. Era frustrante, sin lugar a dudas.

─ Esto resulta ser más difícil de lo que había pensado ─ dice Chitose ─. En ese caso voy a tener que intentarlo un poco más...

─ No lo harás ─ Misterio consigue aprovechar la distracción de Chitose para atrapar sus manos y robar su poder ─. Hay una cosa que me causa curiosidad, y es que el hecho de que controles cadenas, aunque es una habilidad interesante, parece demasiado simple para pensar que sólo eso puedes hacer, así que con tu permiso me tomaré la molestia de poner a prueba tu habilidad.

─ ¡No te lo voy a permitir! ─ Ayano trata de detener a Misterio, pero ella se defiende con un escudo mixto de hielo y metal suspendido en el aire, sorprendiendo a Ayano ─ ¿Qué acabas de hacer?

─ Malear el metal y darle la forma que tú quieras. Tenía que ser eso, aunque cometí el error de no suponerlo en un principio.

Ayano y Chitose estaban bastante más preocupadas que antes. Creían que podrían hacer más, pero resultaba ser que Misterio las había derrotado con facilidad, y mucha más de la que habían esperado. Misterio entonces las atrapa a ambas antes de que ninguna pudiera hacer nada, incluso incapacitando a Ayano de lanzar un rayo.

─ Trata de no usar tu poder, que allí donde estás te hará pasar un mal rato, y eso no sería nada agradable ─ dice Misterio, ya satisfecha de su nueva victoria ─. Ahora tengo que buscar a las demás. Las hubieran dejado como las dejé, y así no tendría que estar esforzándome más de lo necesario ¿Por qué todas se esmeran en ponerme las cosas tan difíciles?

─ ¡Sugiura-senpai, Ikeda-senpai!

─ ¿Vienen más? ¿Tan pronto? ¡Nooo! ─ Misterio de pronto empezaba a temblar, aunque no Ayano y Chitose no tenían claro el porqué lo hacía ─ Este no es mi día. No puedo descansar un solo minuto. Esto ya empieza a hacerse frustrante.

En ese momento aparecen Himawari y Sakurako, las cuales se notaban agotadas. Ni siquiera habían tenido la oportunidad de pasar la comida, y ahora tenían que entrar en acción para ayudar a las demás. Claro que Misterio también se lamentaba bastante de que llegaran tan pronto. La siguiente batalla iba a estar colmada de inconformidad tanto de un lado como del otro, e iba a empezar en ese mismo momento.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Ya pasaron dos, por lo que la llegada de Akari está más cerca. Casi que tuve que subir este capítulo a la semana siguiente de la que yo quería para hacerlo (para mí la semana empieza con el lunes, aunque se respete a los que la quieran empezar por el domingo). Ahora toca seguir escribiendo, que jamás paro de hacerlo.

Hasta otra


	28. Un complemento muy raro

Capítulo 28. Sinceramente no me lo puedo creer, puesto que con capítulos tan largos y tanto tiempo de actualización entre uno y otro, pues me daba la impresión de que tardaba más. En fin, aquí estamos, y aquí empezamos.

 **Un complemento muy raro**

Himawari y Sakurako ya estaban listas desde el primer momento a enfrentarse a una oponente misteriosa que claramente no se estaba tomando nada bien el continuar enfrentando a más personas. Misterio hubiera prefiero tener que vencerlas a todas de una vez, o que hubiera un lapso más largo entre la llegada de todas para poder descansar. Llevar ese ritmo le resultaba demasiado problemático, pero esperaba que Himawari y Sakurako resulten más débiles y menos hábiles con sus poderes. Realmente lo deseaba.

─ ¡Tu hora ha llegado, villana! ─ empieza a decir Sakurako de una manera un tanto cliché de héroe ─ Prepárate bien, porque te enfrentaras a nosotras, a la gran Sakurako-chanman y a su asistente...

─ ¡Mejor no sigas, Sakurako! ─ Himawari le tapa la boca a su amiga, no queriendo escuchar el apodo que pensaba ponerle ─ Hay cosas mucho más importantes que estar inventando nombres raros y tontos, así que debemos centrarnos.

─ Mis nombres no son raros ni tontos, tetona ─ se queja Sakurako, a lo que Himawari le da un un golpe en la cabeza.

─ Te dije que no es momento. No andes insistiendo tanto en eso.

Misterio se quedaba mirando aquello, pensando por un momento que aquellas dos iban a terminar derrotándose mutuamente sin que ella moviese un dedo. Era raro a más no poder verlas tirándose de los cachetes mientras peleaban, pero al menos no le iba a requerir ningún desgaste... Pero pensándolo mejor, tal vez no sería buena idea quedarse mirando cómo ellas se pelean.

─ ¿No creen que se les va la mano? Se supone que vinieron para detenerme a mí, no para pelear entre ustedes.

─ ¡Eres una aburrida! ¡Tonta, pechugona!

─ ¿Hasta cuando tu fijación por mis pechos? ¡Y deja de mirarme allí!

Misterio empezaba a sentirse frustrada por alguna razón. No conseguía que la escucharan, y Ayano y Chitose, las cuales se quedaban mirando desde un costado, empezaban a sentir algo de pena por ella.

─ ¡Ohmuro-san, Furutani-san, no es bueno que se sigan peleando! ─ interviene Ayano ─ Hagan el favor de dejar sus diferencias de lado y ayúdenos un poco.

─ ¡Entendido, Sugiura-senpai! ─ responde Sakurako alzando la mano ─ Himawari, deja ya de molestar y vamos a lo importante.

─ Tonta.

Misterio se frustra más todavía. Sentía que no tenía autoridad alguna, pues todavía no lograba que Himawari y Sakurako le prestaran la más mínima atención, y que Ayano fuera quien le hiciera el favor no le hacía sentir mejor en absoluto. Pero como ya se había dicho antes, no era el momento de divagar en otros temas que en ese encuentro.

Ayano y Chitose estaban muy preocupadas por el desempeño que pudieran tener Himawari y Sakurako. Ambas poseían los poderes con menor potencial ofensivo, por no decir que no eran capaces de llevar a cabo ningún tipo de avance por sí mismas. Incluso los poderes de Chinatsu y Akari, que a primera vista no lucen ofensivos, cuentan con una buena cobertura que les permitiría atacar, además que el control de Chinatsu sobre las sombras era, increíblemente, capaz de realizar ataques. Pero Himawari y Sakurako, al no contar con esa capacidad ni con una cobertura clara para sus poderes, estaban en una clara desventaja, además que ni siquiera cuentan con una cobertura defensiva que ayude mucho, y ni siquiera congeniaban demasiado bien, teniendo la pelea de ellas como una clara muestra. Era mejor que Ayano y Chitose intentasen acompañarlas, o de lo contrario caerían con demasiada facilidad, independientemente de que Misterio estuviese agotada por todos los encuentros previos.

─ Pueden descansar, Ikeda-senpai, Sugiura-senpai ─ lo más sorprendente de aquellas fue que las dijera Himawari ─. Sakurako y yo nos encargamos de lo demás. Ya verán que sí vamos a poder contra ella.

─ Así es. Es raro que hables en mi mismo idioma, Himawari ─ expresa Sakurako con entusiasmo.

─ No te acostumbres, Sakurako.

 _(Tema de pelea: Take Care - de The Atlantic)_

─ Parece que ya se han decidido a lanzarse a mí ─ dice Misterio soltando un suspiro de resignación ─. Es lamentable. Preferiría descansar al menos cinco minutos, pero se nota que no me van a dar esa oportunidad. No tengo otra alternativa que acabarlas rápidamente.

─ ¿Y qué estás esperando? ¡Nosotras ya estamos listas para lo peor! ¡Verás que no podrás con nosotras! ─ reta Sakurako con un claro gesto de confianza.

Misterio empieza intentando capturar los brazos de ambas chicas, pero Himawari usa sus poderes para adelgazar las tiras de agua hasta que no pudieron mantenerse estables. Eso no se lo esperaba. Aquello significaba que lo tendría más complicado para acercarse de lo que esperaba. En ese caso tendría que optar por separarlas, y así podría empezar por tomar el poder de Sakurako. El plan lucía bastante sencillo, y de ese modo podría acabar con aquello rápidamente para así esperar a que lleguen Kyouko y Akari. Lo único que esperaba con bastantes ansias era que aquellas tardasen para llegar, que no quería aguantar más por el agotamiento que sentía.

Himawari y Sakurako no se atreven a avanzar, principalmente porque no tenían ninguna movida a mano para poder enfrentar a Misterio. La única manera que tenía de enfrentarla era haciendo que ella dé el primer paso en todo momento, y en ello es que centrarían sus esfuerzos. No había nada más que pudieran hacer en ese momento, siendo aquello una desventaja demasiado clara para ellas.

Misterio era consciente de lo que Himawari y Sakurako tenían pensado hacer. No podía ser una casualidad la actitud que adoptan una vez empezado el combate, luego de pretender ser fuertes y valientes ante sus amigas. Pero ella no veía ningún peligro en seguir su juego y hacer lo que estaban esperando. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era atacar a distancia para prevenirse ante las sorpresas, y de ese modo no tendrían ninguna oportunidad de contraatacar, además que no le suponía ningún problema llevar a cabo su plan de esa manera. Eran demasiado previsibles, y la manera de reducirlas lucía bastante sencillo. No había ninguna razón para inquietarse.

Los ataques de agua continúan, y tanto Himawari como Sakurako se limitaban a esquivarlos. No lograban animar a Misterio para que se acercara a ellas, y esos ataques no les permitía ninguna facilidad para ser ellas quienes acorten distancia. No viendo otra alternativa, Himawari usa su poder a su máxima capacidad para menguar y desestabilizar el agua bajo el control de Misterio, y de ese modo ella y Sakurako encuentran finalmente su vía para lograrlo. Ninguna de las dos contaba con la sorpresa que Misterio les había preparado, pues a nivel del suelo había un montón de agua que se eleva justo detrás de ambas. No había manera de que Himawari pudiese reaccionar a tiempo, por lo que Misterio ya se sentía vencedora. Robar su poder lo definiría todo.

─ Se acabó para ustedes. Esta victoria ha sido la más fácil de todas. Debieron aceptar la ayuda de sus senpais, o por lo menos debieron coordinarse un poco mejor entre ustedes, que así ni siquiera es divertido.

Himawari es atrapada, y Sakurako no podía hacer nada para detenerla por lo apartada que estaba. Misterio ya lo tenía todo para proceder a robar sus poderes, pero al intentarlo se encuentra con que no puede. Los poderes de Himawari seguían afianzados a ella como si nada, cosa que definitivamente no podía ser. Ayano y Chitose no se habían dado cuenta de aquel suceso tan raro, por lo que se preocupaban de que Himawari haya sido atrapada. Sólo Misterio era consciente de que algo no andaba bien.

─ ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Por qué no funciona? ¿Cómo lo hiciste? No puedes ser que hayas logrado evitar mi robo como si nada. Tiene que haber un truco...

Himawari se limita a sonreír mientras usa sus poderes para adelgazar las ataduras de agua, pudiendo así escapar de su agarre y alejándose rápidamente. Ayano y Chitose abren bastante los ojos por la sorpresa, y Sakurako aprovecha el momento de conmoción para acercarse a Misterio para atacarla. Misterio logra darse cuenta de las intenciones de Sakurako y pretende detenerla usando el agua. Por lo menos a ella sí debería robarle sus poderes. Pagaría las consecuencias por cometer la tontería de dejar atrás a su amiga.

─ No me tendrás tan fácil...

─ ¿Que no? ¡Tú misma viniste a mí, y ahora no te dejaré escapar! Claro que te tengo ahora mismo.

A pesar de que Sakurako ya se sabía rodeada de varios lazos de agua destinados a capturarla, no hace ningún esfuerzo por esquivarlos, por lo que estos la capturan de manos. Misterio se dispone a sustraerle sus poderes inmediatamente, pero nuevamente no tiene efecto su intento. No entendía lo que estaba pasando. No podía creer que sus poderes no le respondieran adecuadamente, pese a que estaba plenamente segura de que sí estaban funcionando. No había ningún fallo, pero eso no ayudaba en absoluto.

─ ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No pudiste robar mis poderes ni los de la tetona de Himawari? ─ Misterio se sobresalta ante la sonrisa de Sakurako ─ No te extrañes. Himawari y yo lo teníamos preparado todo este tiempo.

─ ¿Qué...? ¿Cómo es posible...?

Las ataduras de agua que tenían a Sakurako repentinamente empiezan a adelgazar, por lo que Sakurako no tiene problemas para zafarse. Misterio intenta nuevamente capturarla, pero es tomada por sorpresa por Himawari, la cual espera a que Misterio cubriese sus propias manos con agua para poner en efecto su propia movida: El agua de pronto se pone bastante densa y pesada, y Misterio termina perdiendo el control de la misma. El agua ahora era más sólida que el hielo que solía utilizar, por lo que ya no era capaz de manipularla de la misma manera. Misterio comprende que había caído demasiado fácil en la ansiedad, y ahora era muy tarde para hacer algo al respecto, pues ya Himawari y Sakurako la tenían bastante reducida.

─ Toshino-senpai y Matsumoto-senpai nos han contado todo con lujo de detalles, y te digo que tus poderes no son ninguna sorpresa para nosotras. Todo este tiempo que hemos estado esperando lo hemos empleado en planear lo que íbamos a hacer, pues sabíamos que era inevitable que tuviéramos que enfrentarte. Incluso Toshino-senpai y Akaza-san no se habían llegado a enterar de nada ─ dice Himawari desde detrás de Misterio ─. Nuestros poderes por sí solos son muy inefectivos y no habríamos logrado nada contra ti, pero unidas podemos vencerte. Seguramente no lo esperabas, y eso es lo que ahora mismo significa tu derrota.

─ Pero sigue sin haber una explicación a todo esto ¿Cómo es que lo han logrado...?

─ Sólo te lo diremos después de haberte ganado ─ responde Sakurako muy confiada ─. Seguramente creíste que éramos más débiles por no ser capaces de atacar, pero ahora te mostraremos lo equivocada que estás.

Misterio tenía completamente inmovilizadas las manos, y eso le implicaba que su control sobre el agua disminuye de manera bastante sensible, puesto que, incluso si no mueve sus brazos, siempre solía mover las manos para controlar el agua, como si tratara de un maestro de orquesta para mantener en perfecta afinación su ataque y defensa. No esperaba que una victoria tan obvia se convirtiera de golpe en una situación tan dramática y en la que ahora era ella quien estaba en desventaja. No podía responder adecuadamente a lo que fueran a hacer, pero al menos podría intentar atraparlas. Todavía podría usar el agua para defenderse y tratar de voltear la situación, aunque le costara encontrar el cómo lograrlo.

─ Me tomaron por sorpresa, pero todavía no me han ganado. Para lograr eso se tendrán que esforzar muchísimo más.

─ ¡No hay problema! ¡Himawari!

─ Lo sé ─ ambas chicas esquivan los intentos de Misterio por capturarlas ─ ¡Es el momento adecuado!

Más lazos de agua surgen, siendo estos un intento desesperado de Misterio para mantener una distancia a la vez que intentaba encontrar la razón por la que no conseguía robar los poderes de ambas. Ninguna de las dos chicas de primer año se deja amedrentar y esquivan rápidamente cada uno de los intentos de captura, haciendo que Misterio se sintiera más y más frustrada. Apenas se alejaban y se volvían a acercar, y Himawari se encargaba de disminuir la densidad del agua para que esta no se mantuviera estable, permitiendo que ambas pudieran abrirse paso sin ningún problema, y eso llevó a un punto que ni Misterio ni Ayano y Chitose habían podido prever en un comienzo, y era que Himawari y Sakurako ya ni se molestaban en esperar a que Misterio hiciese nada, sino que toman la iniciativa en ataque, algo que no tenía explicación alguna.

Misterio no comprendía lo que estaba pasando. Ahora Himawari y Sakurako estaban a la ofensiva. No entendía qué las motivaba a hacer eso, cuando no tenían nada que les permitiera atacarla efectivamente. Permitirse ese momento de confusión fue su gran error, y Sakurako lo aprovecha tomando la muñeca de Misterio con una mano y la de Himawari con la otra mano. De pronto el control del agua de Misterio desaparece por completo, y Himawari es quien lo asume. Ayano y Chitose gritan de emoción al ver lo que habían logrado. Para Misterio fue un instante de terror absoluto.

─ ¡Lo hicieron! ¡Han logrado lo que nosotras no! ─ dice Chitose.

─ Es increíble ver cómo los más simple y aparentemente insignificante es lo determinante por encima de todo lo demás en ocasiones ─ dice Ayano con admiración.

─ No puede ser. Mis poderes no...

─ ¿Qué se siente que a ti te toque esta vez? ─ Himawari crea varios lazos de agua, listos para capturar a Misterio.

─ ¡Esto va de parte de todas! ─ grita Sakurako.

Misterio todavía tenía consigo el poder de capturar los poderes de las demás, pero Himawari y Sakurako estaban perfectamente blindadas ante esa habilidad, por lo que no le servía de nada. No era capaz de creérselo. Estaba siendo derrotada por las dos chicas con los poderes más débiles en teoría, luego de que había logrado doblegar sin demasiados problemas la mayoría. Los lazos de agua de Himawari se lanzan a toda velocidad a Misterio, la cual sólo es capaz de pensar en atravesar los puños petrificados para defenderse. El resultado es que la prisión densa de sus manos se deshace por el golpe, y Misterio es impulsada hacia atrás, terminando por rodar en el suelo, hiriéndose el brazo derecho en el proceso. Himawari y Sakurako sentían que se les había ido un poco la mano, pero al menos aquel problema había terminado. Misterio había sido derrotada, y Ayano y Chitose eran las asombradas testigos de aquella hazaña.

─ ¡Lo lograron! ¡Han ganado! ─ felicita Chitose.

─ Ohmuro-san, Furutani-san, han logrado hacer exactamente lo que dijeron, y sin nuestra ayuda ─ Ayano estaba que brincaba de la emoción.

Himawari y Sakurako estaban aliviadas de haber logrado la victoria ante una oponente que lucía absolutamente imponente, y que ahora estaba completamente impotente. Misterio estaba completamente desconcertada, además que su brazo le dolía bastante.

─ ¿En qué fallé? ¿Cómo fue que me pude equivocar? Creí que estaba ganada esta batalla, y que no tendría ningún problema para borrar el poder de todas ustedes, pero al final fui superada... ¿Qué pudo haber salido mal?

─ ¿No es obvio? Pues que intentaste hacerlo todo tú sola ─ Kyouko aparece, y se notaba bastante complacida ─. Debo decir que me han sorprendido, Sakku-chan, oppai-chan. Ni yo me esperaba que lograran algo tan grandioso.

─ ¡Muchas gracias, senpai!

─ ¿Por qué me tienes que decir oppai-chan?

─ Y ahora falta una cosa ─ Kyouko no le dio importancia a la queja de Himawari ─. Supongo que ahora ves que en todas nosotras hay mucho más que simples poderes que se puedan salir de control, ¿no es así? ─ Misterio no responde, cosa que Kyouko esperaba ─ Por un momento creí que yo sería la siguiente en enfrentarte, pero Hima-chan y Sakku-chan terminaron haciendo todo. Eso no es justo, pues ya no tendré mi oportunidad para lucirme con mis poderes.

─ Pero igual nos lucimos, Toshino-senpai.

─ Eso no lo voy a negar, Sakku-chan.

De pronto empieza a llover, y Misterio miraba fijamente a Kyouko, queriendo que dejara de una vez el secretismo y dijera qué clase de As se guardaba debajo de la manga, y todas las demás (con excepción de Ayano) estaban igual de ansiosas por saber qué clase de poder era ese.

─ De todas manera ya no tienes oportunidad de usar tus poderes en combate, así que al menos muéstranos simplemente para que veamos, aprovechando que ya no va a pasar nada ─ anima Chitose.

─ Bueno, ya que ustedes me lo piden tanto... ─ Kyouko alza su mano, y todas esperaban a que ocurriera algo.

Pero nadie notó ningún cambio. Sólo Misterio nota que la lluvia se había detenido repentinamente. No queriendo dejar ningún detalle sin remarcar, pensó por un momento que sería que Kyouko era capaz de controlar el clima o algo así, pero se sobresalta al ver que Kyouko sonreía de una manera un tanto extraña. Algo le decía a Misterio que había algo más.

─ De pronto notaste que ha dejado de llover, ¿no?

─ ¿De qué estás hablando, Toshino-senpai? ─ salta Himawari a cuestionar a la rubia ─ En ningún momento ha dejado de llover ¿Y qué tiene eso que ver con sus nuevos poderes?

Misterio tardó una décima de segundo para procesar las palabras de Himawari. Ella dijo que sigue lloviendo, pero ella claramente veía que había dejado de llover. No entendía lo que pasaba, y esperaba que Kyouko se explicara de una vez por todas.

─ Tengo el nuevo poder de controlar los sentidos de una persona ─ sentencia Kyouko, segura de que aquello causaría una gran conmoción ─. Es verdad que sigue lloviendo, pero he hecho que Misterio deje de percibirlo así. No puede ver, oír ni sentir de ninguna manera la lluvia.

─ ¿De verdad esa es tu segunda habilidad? ─ Sakurako estaba emocionadísima con la noticia ─ ¡Es increíble! Es como el poder de Akari-chan.

─ No, no lo es ─ interrumpe Misterio ─. No es lo mismo no ser vista que hacer que otra persona no te vea, y además el primer poder de Akari-chan trata de hacerse invisible a sí misma y a otras personas y objetos, mientras que Kyouko-chan, si dice la verdad, tiene un poder que abarca todos los sentidos, aunque parece que tiene el detalle de que sólo lo puede usar con una persona a la vez, ¿o me equivoco?

─ Así es. Consigues conocerme muy bien ─ dice Kyouko bastante divertida ─. Esperaba usar mis poderes para hacer que no fueras capaz de controlar el agua al hacerte creer que no la había, y de ese modo te vencería de una manera bastante épica, como sólo lo puede hacer un superhéroe. Iba a ser la consagración de la poderosísima y genial Super Sexy Commando Kyouko, pero Hima-chan y Sakku-chan se han terminado quedando con el crédito. Es una gran lástima.

─ ¡Lamentamos llegar tarde! ─ aparecen Yui, Chinatsu, Natsuko, Rise y Nana ─ ¿Qué pasó? ¿Han logrado derrotarla?

─ ¡Así es, y lo hicimos por todo lo alto! ─ responde Sakurako, haciendo que las recién llegadas la mirasen con incredulidad.

─ Es verdad. Ohmuro-san y Furutani-san nos superaron a todas y lograron superar su enfrentamiento ─ dice Ayano en apoyo, aunque las recién llegadas no lograban salir de su asombro ─. Ahora la chica de la capucha no puede hacer nada. Esto se ha acabado.

─ Me alegra saber esto ─ dice Nana soltando un suspiro ─. Supongo que ahora seremos capaces de develar las piezas faltantes este todo esto.

─ Estoy de acuerdo, y me gustaría ser yo quien empiece, sensei ─ dice Natsuko, a lo que Nana asiente ─. Muy bien, entonces quiero saber más sobre lo que ocurrió aquella vez que tía Hikari murió ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió realmente?

─ Llevo años deseando olvidar aquello, y mi premio de consolación por ser derrotada es tener que recordarlo ─ Misterio suspira con un dejo de amargura ─. Como sea, ya que no tengo más alternativa... Es verdad que he dejado detalles, pero fue sencillamente porque es algo que yo no deseo rememorar. Ella de alguna manera logró encontrar el invento. De alguna manera encontró el escondite que yo había elegido para mantenerlo escondido, pues ya había sido advertida de que no podía dejar el invento a la vista de cualquiera, y por cerca de un año y medio había procurado cumplir al pie de la letra. Pero ella logró conectar mis acciones de alguna manera, y fue así como Hikari halló el invento, activó sus poderes por sí misma y trató de llevarse el invento para aquella loca con quien tenía trato. Mi deber era proteger ese invento, por lo que no tuve otra opción que hacerle frente para detenerla.

─ Y al final la terminaste matando ─ concluye Nana sin sorprenderse en lo más mínimo, y Misterio asiente lentamente ─. No me extraña que las cosas terminasen de esa manera. Era eso exactamente lo que faltaba para saber, pero parece que acabas de dejar un nuevo agujero, uno que hasta ahora nadie había notado que estaba allí.

─ ¿Hm? ¿A qué se refiere? ─ dice Chinatsu.

─ Dijiste que alguien te advirtió sobre mantener el anonimato de mi invento, y eso significa que existe alguien más que sabe de él. Tú no fuiste la única. Alguien más te ayudó a terminarlo.

Las estudiantes quedaron boquiabiertas. Eso implicaba que todavía no se había acabado, a pesar de todo el esfuerzo realizado ¿Y si estaba esa otra persona observándolas? Entonces habría una nueva confrontación, pero Kyouko no permitía que aquello la aterrara.

─ Pues eso es verdad ─ termina por advertir Misterio ─. Y la verdad es que ella ha estado incluso más pendiente que yo sobre todo este asunto de los poderes. En todo momento ella las había estado observando, y gracias a ella que había logrado mantenerme al corriente. Ya me han descubierto, pero todavía les falta descubrirla a ella.

─ ¿Eso significa que hay una nueva batalla que va a empezar? ─ se alarma Sakurako.

─ No lo creo. Ya habría empezado antes de que Misterio nos lo revelara ─ dice Kyouko ─. Me gustaría decir que es momento de descubrir quién se esconde detrás de esa identidad tuya...

─ Pero fuiste tú quien lo inventó.

─...pero lo mejor será dejar en manos de Akari ─ todas se quedan mirando a Kyouko, extrañadas por su resolución ─. Es justo que lo haga ella. Toda esta locura empezó por ella, y lo justo es que ella sea capaz de darle fin.

─ ¿Estás segura de lo que estás diciendo? ─ dice Nana insegura de aquello ─ ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás apostando con ello?

─ Claro que lo sé, y estoy totalmente segura de que Akari será capaz de vencer. Ella tiene un potencial bastante interesante con sus poderes, pero todavía necesita un empujón adicional para usarlos en su máximo esplendor, además que Misterio necesita verla en acción para que finalmente deje su tontería de borrar nuestros poderes.

─ ¡No es ninguna tontería! ─ replica Misterio con enojo ─ ¡Si a ti te tocara la repugnante ocasión en que acabas matando a alguien, seguramente se te marchita la imagen que tienes de estos poderes que crees tan geniales! ¡No puedo dejar que nadie más pase por esto! ¡Nadie más debe conocer la existencia de éstos...!

─ Pero permitiste que todas las demás se involucraran, empezando por Toshino ─ Nana deja completamente muda a Misterio ─. No hace falta que respondas nada, pues sé que no tienes una manera válida de excusarte.

─ Eso fue... Yo no me pude hacer cargo... Mis poderes no se habían recuperado todavía...

─ Pero cuando yo recibí mis poderes, tú no estabas pasando por eso mismo. Siempre pudiste encargarte tú misma de Akari ─ Kyouko derribó completamente las defensas de la encapuchada ─ ¿Quieres saber lo que pienso? Pienso que en el fondo envidias a Akari por haber logrado despertar una ilusión que tú dejaste de sentir hace años. Dijiste que tú y yo nos parecemos, y en realidad te referías a la magia que veías en esos poderes, justo como yo veo esa misma magia ahora. Aunque no lo quieras admitir, en el fondo quieres volver a creer.

─ Tan mística y profunda como siempre ─ suspira Yui algo divertida.

A Misterio le temblaban las manos y le dolía el pecho. Las cosas que pasaban por su cabeza le hacían incluso dejar de lado la herida en su brazo derecho, y la mandíbula le empezaba a temblar sin que se diera cuenta. Se negaba a creer que Kyouko tuviera razón, pero sus palabras halado tan profundo dentro de ella que terminó por dudar de sí misma. No entendía cómo es que lo hizo, pero Kyouko había logrado vencerla de alguna manera. Era humillante y doloroso, pero poco a poco se daba cuenta de que era verdad, y eso se mostraba con una encapuchada que se iba derrumbando lentamente.

─ Parece que has dado en el clavo, Kyouko ─ Ayano se acerca a la rubia sin dejar de mirar a Misterio ─. Supongo que únicamente nos queda esperar a que Akaza-san venga, y entonces esto se habrá terminado.

─ Eso espero. Esto ha sido un verdadero dolor de cabeza ─ apoya Nana, y Rise asiente detrás de ella ─. Y ahora te quiero preguntar algo, Toshino, ¿cómo pretendes que sea Akaza quien dé fin a este asunto? ¿Qué tienes pensado?

─ ¿No es obvio? Ella también debe enfrentar a Misterio, vencerla y desenmascararla ella misma. No es tan complicado.

─ ¿Estás segura de lo que dices, Kyouko-senpai? ─ cuestiona Chinatsu dudosa ─ ¿De verdad crees que Akari-chan podrá hacer todo eso ella sola?

─ No es que creo, es que lo hará sin dudas ─ Chinatsu hace un puchero ante el tono de seguridad de Kyouko ─. Además, esto es lo que hace falta para que Misterio ya no tenga más dudas.

─ ¿Cómo puedes creer que ella me hará cambiar de parecer? ¿Qué te hace pensarlo?

─ Pues que ella... es Akari. Verás que ella sí terminará de abrir tus ojos ─ la respuesta de Kyouko mientras se encogía de hombros deja sin habla a todas ─. Supongo que no andará demasiado lejos... Natsu-chan, ¿has contactado con ella?

─ Pues no me acuerdo. A ver... ─ Natuko revisa su teléfono, cuando de pronto se detiene ─ No, no le avisé. Lo siento mucho.

─ Entonces hay que avisarle. Y antes de hacer nada más, Sakku-chan... ─ Kyouko mira fijamente a Sakurako, mientras que Himawari se pone nerviosa ante la perspectiva de que fuera a hacer una pregunta rara ─ ¿Qué clase de poder fue ese con el que defendiste a Hima-chan de que le robaran sus poderes? ¿Acaso fue tu segundo poder?

─ No. Es el primero, que aprendí a manejarlo mejor cuando practicaba en secreto con Himawari ─ responde Sakurako con orgullo ─. Aprendí que mi poder no solo es pasar lo poderes de una persona a otra, sino también evitar que los poderes de una persona sean robados o pasados, e incluso yo y Himawari...

─ La burra por delante ─ dice Himawari.

─ Pues adelante, pechugona... Como iba diciendo, yo y ella aprendimos a dejar una huella de nuestros poderes para que nos pudiéramos apoyar en nuestro enfrentamiento, y muy útil resulta, porque esa huella puede durar una hora.

─ ¿De verdad? ¡Eso es fantástico, Sakku-chan!

─ Ahora entiendo que ustedes pelearan ─ dice Chitose emocionada por haber entendido ─. Todo eso era en realidad un plan para que ambas se protegieran desde antes que empezara la pelea. Me alegra saber que todo lo tuvieran pensado.

Himawari y Sakurako ríen levemente, haciendo como que Chitose había acertado en todo lo que había dicho.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Y para el próximo capítulo sí ale Akari para desempeñarse en el enfrentamiento final. Sé que quizá a primera vista este capítulo parezca chocar con el prólogo, pero tengo mis motivos para hacerlo así, además que sí se verá. En cuanto al desempeño de Himawari y Sakurako, les confieso que me inspiré mucho con Near y Melo de _Death Note_ , quienes solos no tenían nada que hacer para igualar a L, pero al trabajar juntos lograron lo que ni L había conseguido. No creo que haga falta detallar mucho más. Ahora pongo fin al capítulo, y nos veremos pronto.

Hasta otra


	29. Fallas sin identificar

Y bien, aquí es donde empieza la batalla final. Tengo la expectativa de que sea la más larga que desarrolle, aunque es todavía muy temprano para sacar números, y tampoco es que termine haciendo ocho o diez capítulos ni mucho menos. En todo caso empecemos.

 **Fallas sin identificar**

Akari y Akane finalmente habían llegado a Nanamori, el sitio donde se esperaría a acabar con todo aquel asunto tan raro. Akane da un vistazo curioso en la escuela, empezando a recordar su vivencias como estudiante.

─ Tengo bastante tiempo que no pongo un pie allí. A veces no me puedo creer que haya terminado mis estudios aquí.

─ ¿De verdad, onee-chan?

Akane asiente, y Akari se pone a su lado para contemplar lo mismo que ella. De pronto era como si la escuela fuera más grande e imponente que antes. Temblaba al pensar por un momento que en realidad ella era pequeña y todavía débil. Tenía bastante claro que le faltaban algunas cosas por aprender para que el uso de sus poderes alcanzacen su plenitud. El problema era que no tenía claro por dónde es que tendría que comenzar para así ir por el camino correcto.

Su mano fue tomada por la de Akane, y ambas se quedaron viendo durante un rato, hasta que el teléfono de Akari empieza a sonar, a lo que atiende rápidamente para saber de qué trataba.

─ _¿Akari-chan? Siento mucho tardarme, pero es que se me olvidó tu número... A lo que iba, ya la pelea con la chica rara de la capucha empezó rato hace, y ahora mismo te está buscando._..

─ _¿A quién llamas rara?_ ─ se escucha una protesta al teléfono, el cual Akari reconoce sin problema.

─ _¿Aparte de ti?_

─ Natsuko-chan, ¿dónde te encuentras?

─ _Estamos en el bosque que hay tras la antigua casa del club del té. Ven rápido_.

Akari cuelga rápidamente la llamada, no necesitando más detalles para saber lo que tenía que hacer. Akane se la quedaba mirando interesada, a la espera de lo que le fuera a decir. Ya por adelantado sabía de qué se enteró, pero lo que realmente deseaba saber era la decisión que su hermana pensaba tomar.

─ Parece... creo que ha llegado el momento, onee-chan...

─ ¿Vas a ir?

─ Sí. Para acabar con todo esto, es necesario que yo esté ahí. Debo alcanzar a mis amigas y hacer que esa chica entre en razón de una vez por todas, o de lo contrario no podemos estar tranquilas ─ Akari toma la mano de Akane, apretándola con cariño ─. Ahora mismo no me importa tanto ganar. Lo que realmente quiero es regresar a casa y dejar todo esto como un recuerdo, y que esa chica deje su obsesión por quitarnos nuestros poderes a todas. Solamente entonces...

No sigue, pero el apriete en su agarre era todo lo que Akane necesitaba saber. El corazón le latía deprisa, pero no era realmente por miedo, sino por querer ver de qué podía ser capaz Akari al final de ese encuentro.

─ Sabes que cuentas con mi completo apoyo. Esperaré por verte salir victoriosa, pero recuerda siempre que debes tener cuidado en todo momento. Incluso la más grande victora puede no valer nada si no te cuidas y sales mal de tu encuentro, y más así lo terminaré viendo yo. No quiero que te pase nada, pues eres lo más especial para mí.

─ Gracias, onee-chan.

─ Espero que recuerdes siempre lo que te dije desde un principio. Jamás olvides eso.

─ Lo sé. Esa vez me dijiste que lo verdaderamente especial no está en mis poderes, sino en mí misma, en mis decisiones y en mis sentimientos. Eso jamás lo olvidaría, onee-chan.

Akane abraza fuertemente a Akari, respirando la fragancia de su cabello mientras durase la cercanía. Se trataba de algo que muy probablemente iría a durar unos pocos minutos, pero ambas sentían como si tuvieran que separarse una enorme distancia por años. Un breve y suave beso es lo que corona el momento para ellas, y sus frentes se juntan para verse mutuamente durante el mayor tiempo posible. Les era duro separarse, pero ya Akari no podía posponer más aquello, por lo que termina soltando a Akane y se separa de ella para empezar a avanzar.

─ Espérame en la casa del club, onee-chan. Prometo que volveré con todas.

─ No hace falta que lo prometas. Sé que lo harás.

Akari asiente levemente, y luego empieza a correr, lista para enfrentar su máximo reto. No podía esperar para estar otra vez con Akane. Quería estar otra vez en sus brazos, sentirla de esa manera como no se había sentido de ninguna otra forma.

En cuanto a la mayor de ambas, ésta va caminando lentamente hasta la casa del club, y al entrar allí aparecen repentinamente varias tiras de agua que rodean a Akane, haciendo que se detenga.

─ Creo que esa posibilidad no la tomé en cuenta. Tal parece que me atraparon ─ dice Akane con un tono calmo, aunque su rostro tenía una sombra azul ─. Tal vez hubiera sido buena idea ir con Akari para verla, aunque pienso que igual va a ganar. Es muy buena y talentosa, y eso lo sé mejor que nadie. Tú puedes, Akari...

* * *

 **Más adelante**

Akari corre por poco más de un minuto, avanzando entre los oscuros árboles que intentaban en vano confundir su camino. En el momento en que se detiene, Akari ve aparecer frente a sí a Misterio. El encuentro había resultado silencioso y con un aire bastante tenso rodeándolas. Era su pelea final, la que definiría cuál de ambos criterios se impondría e influiría en el futuro de todas las chicas de Nanamori.

─ Veo que llegaste. Te tardaste mucho, pero estás aquí...

─ ¿Dónde están las demás? ¿Qué les hiciste? ─ exige inmediatamente Akari, a lo que Misterio se tarda para responderle.

─ Están bien, si eso es lo que te interesa saber, Akari-chan. Simplemente esperan al desenlace de nuestro encuentro, y Kyouko-chan tiene una fe absoluta en que no solo me vas a vencer, sino que conseguirás convencerme de que no es tan malo tener estos poderes.

─ Es natural que espere que lo logre. Las amigas se deben apoyar en momentos como este, y no la voy a defraudar sin importar qué.

─ Sé que quieres corresponder a sus expectativas, y no dudo que te vas a esforzar al máximo para lograrlo, pero si te he de ser sincera, creo que Kyouko-chan espera demasiado ─ Akari frunce el ceño ante aquella opinión de Misterio ─. No te ofendas, Akari-chan, pero la verdad es que, para tener los poderes con mayor potencial de entre todas tus amigas, la manera en que los utilizas es bastante pobre, y tu forma de ser tan reservada y pasiva no te es de ninguna ayuda. Me niego a creer que Kyouko-chan no te enseñó las bases que permiten a los humanos a manejar esta clase de poderes. Eso habría sido demasiado desconsiderado de su parte, y su esperanza en tu victoria sería una frontal apuesta a perder. Creo que habria sido más considerado de su parte rendirse y pedir a las demás que lo hicieran también, y no esperar que tú consigas todo cuando no has hecho casi nada hasta ahora.

La verdad es que Kyouko sí le había enseñado. Las bases que corresponden al cuerpo, la mente, la psique, las emociones y el alma, y no era solamente Kyouko la que le enseñó de aquello, sino también Nishigaki-sensei. Tal vez se tratara del equilibrio de los cinco componentes donde radicar el problema de los poderes de Akari, pero eso no le ayudaba a lograr resolver su problema. Todavía tenía que enfrentar esa discordía interna que tenía, y estaba obligada a lograrlo dentro de la pelea misma.

─ No sé qué tanto sea capaz de hacer con mis poderes, pero incluso si mi capacidad es casi nula, no hay manera de que me rinda. No puedo darme por vencida antes de intentarlo, da igual que no pueda ganarte ─ dice Akari con determinación ─. Por mis amigas, por mi onee-chan, por la confianza de todas, no puedo dejarme derrotar sin haber intentado nada. Eso sería una gran ofensa para todas ellas.

─ ¿Tus amigas y tu onee-chan? Sin duda vas a tener que darlo todo y mucho más para conseguir tu objetivo, pues tu querida onee-chan está en mis manos ahora mismo ─ Akari abre los ojos con horror ─. Tengo un buen rato esperándote aquí, Akari-chan, así que terminé creyendo que el secuestro de la otra chica no había sido suficiente estímulo para ti, así que tomé la decisión de aumentar un poco mi apuesta.

─ No te atreverías...

─ Sí me atreví, y estoy dispuesta a más para poner fin a todo esto ¿Acaso crees que estoy jugando contigo, Akari-chan? ─ la voz de Misterio empezaba a reflejar un deje de demencia ─ Pues te digo que no, por si tienes alguna duda. Son demasiadas de ustedes las que han conocido y experimentado ese terrible mundo en que nos envuelven nuestros actuales poderes, y desgraciadamente no existen los inocentes en este asunto. Todo aquel que se involucre con esto se convierte a sí mismo en un potencial dispersor de caos, sin excepción alguna. Pensar en eso me ha estado haciendo caer en desesperación con el pasar de los días. Tengo el deber de ponerle fin a todo esto, pero te has tomado mucho más tiempo del que me habría gustado esperar, Akari-chan. Todas las demás se han presentado, y solamente quedas tú, y Kyouko-chan pretende jugarse todo con una carta, y esa carta eres tú. Una vez que te derrote todo habrá acabado, y entonces no habrá derecho a réplica en cuanto borré los poderes de todas. Yo también me estoy arriesgando a jugarme todo en este enfrentamiento, al igual que Kyouko-chan, y pase lo que pase voy a ganar. No tienes ninguna oportunidad. De hecho, sería más probable que adivines mi nombre antes de ver mi rostro antes de que consigas derribarme ¿Crees que al menos eso podrás lograrlo? ¿Intentarás adivinar quién soy? ¿Aceptas el reto?

Akari aprieta los nudillos. No había vuelta atrás, por lo que no tenía otra opción que aceptar, por el bien de sus amigas y de su hermana. Justo en ese momento se acerca Nana, y Akari se percata de ello.

─ ¡Tú puedes, Akaza! Aquí estoy para darte ánimos.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí, Nishigaki-sensei? ¿Cómo es que no has sido capturada?

─ Esa chica cree que no represento ninguna amenaza si no tengo poderes ni armas al alcance, pero se equivoca al subestimarme a mí y al apoyo de todas. Akaza, tu verdadera capacidad todavía no ha sido vista ni medida, y sé que lo demostrarás aquí, en esta pelea.

─ Muchas gracias, Nishigaki-sensei. Pero antes de hacer nada, ¿qué pasó con Natsuko-chan? ¿Por qué ella no está aquí?

─ Prefirió quedarse atrás, pero eso es lo de menos, Akaza. Busca vencer, que posees toda la capacidad que necesitas. Confía en ti, que todas las demás también lo hacen.

─ Sin duda que confían. Una confianza completamente ciega e ingenua, y ahora les demostraré el gran error que cometieron. Se lo hubieran pensado un poco mejor.

─ No fue ningún error, y te lo voy a demostrar ─ Akari se acerca un par de pasos de manera firme ─ Misterio, o como quieras llamarte, te voy a demostrar aquí, delante de Nishigaki-sensei, y por onee-chan y todas mis amigas, que estás cometiendo un gravísimo error al pretender capturarnos a todas de esa manera. Has llevado demasiado lejos tu manía por mantener en secreto la existencia de nuestros poderes, has hecho cosas malas por querer lograr esto que consideras como un bien, y ha llegado el momento en que venga yo a detenerte. Kyouko-chan no está equivocada por confiar en mí, ya lo verás.

─ A ver si eres capaz de mantenerte firme, Akari-chan, o mejor dicho chica I. Esto se termina aquí y ahora, así que espero que estés lista para perder.

 _(Tema de pelea: The One Who Laughs Last - de Downplay)_

Sin necesidad de intercambiar una palabra más, Misterio crea varias columnas de agua contra Akari, y ésta a su vez crea a varias copias de sí misma para que la escuden, funcionando la estrategia al no ser alcanzada de modo alguno por el agua. Ya la pelea había empezado fuerte, pero Akari estaba centrada para no dejarse arrastrar por Misterio. Sabía que su mejor estrategia sería desgastar a Misterio e impedir que tomara de manera furtiva sus poderes, pues eso la limitaría de manera bastante desastroza, y más tomando en cuenta que todavía no los manejaba del todo para permitirse perderlos. Akari crea dos copias de Ayano y Chitose, haciendo que éstas creen cadenas electrificadas, aunque con una capacidad inferior a las originales. Misterio se protege con una barrera de hielo bastante gruesa, por lo que los golpes que Akari intenta dar no surten ningún efecto.

─ Te falta demasiado para vencerme. En aquella ocasión anterior me confié demasiado y conseguiste agarrarme desprevenida, pero ese desliz no se repetirá. Aquí no hay espejos ni ninguna otra cosa con la que seas capaz de despistarme, y tampoco contarás con tus amigas para que te salven.

─ Te equivocas. Ellas me apoyan, y su compañía me ayudará a superarte. No estoy sola en esto.

─ ¿Y crees que con apoyo moral lograrás bastarte para derrotarme? Vas rebosada en optimismo, Akari-chan.

Otro ataque de agua, y Akari se hace a un lado rápidamente para esquivar el ataque. El ataque había llegado a alcanzar un árbol, y enseguida el agua se congela, creando una peculiar escultura de hielo alrededor del tronco. Akari suspira aliviada por no haberse quedado a mitad del camino, y rápidamente se pone de pie para seguir peleando.

Nana por su parte seguía mirando todo lo que estaba pasando. Contemplaba que la pelea había comenzado bastante neutra, pues ninguna de las dos adversarias lograba ganar terreno, aparte que estaban intercambiando ataques que no conseguían dañar a la otra. La sensei espera fervientemente que Akari lograse ganar. Deseaba que Kyouko tuviera razón en confiar en ella.

─ Akaza es quien debe cambiar la manera de pensar de esa chica. Ojalá que sí lo logre. No es por mi invento ni por mis conocimientos de mis poderes, sino porque ustedes han demostrado que lo valen. Hazme sentir orgullosa, Akaza.

Akari sigue esquivando los ataques para luego crear a copias de sus amigas que le permitiera usar versiones menores de sus ataques, y de ese modo mantenía a raya a Misterio cuando ésta pretendía acercarse para acorralarla. Estaba dando lo mejor de sí para mantenerse en pie mientras pensaba en alguna buena manera de superar a Misterio y acercarse a la tan necesitada victoria.

También estaba el reto del nombre de esa encapuchada. Si había pretendido hacerla adivinar su nombre, era probable que se tratara de alguien que ella conociera, o en todo caso de alguien que la conoce. Era un asunto un poco confuso a su parecer, pero a la vez no podría tener más sentido. No conseguía en el nombre de alguien en concreto, pero tenía que estar allí el que necesitaba.

Pero lejos de permitirle pensar correctamente, Misterio empieza un asedio con sus ataques que empujan a Akari a mantenerse en constante alerta y movimiento para no ser alcanzada. Akari crea un copia de Rise, la cual genera una explosión que consigue frenar el avance del ataque, y eso le permite crear copias de Yui, Chinatsu y Ayano para hacerlas avanzar hacia Misterio, aprovechando la nube de humo que se había levantado en aquel lugar tan oscuro.

─ ¿Piensas que eso te va a dar ventaja? Creo que me estás subestimando de manera demasiado descarada, Akari-chan...

Las copias crean un ataque conjunto que tenía como objetivo golpear a Misterio por la espalda, pero ella consigue crear un muro de hielo grueso que actuaba como un espejo, reflejando el destello del ataque y haciéndolo golpear a las copias, las cuales desaparecen envueltas por aquella luz tan intensa. Akari estaba sorprendida al ver que su intento no había funcionado.

─ ¿C-cómo...? Creí que lograría golpear por sorpresa...

─ ¿A eso le llamas sorpresa? Te dije que no iba a ser tan fácil como la vez anterior. Definitivamente no voy a hacerte ningún daño, pues mi objetivo es únicamente borrar tus poderes, pero estas copias que estás creando no harán que me contenga.

Aquello era una clara señal de que Misterio no pensaba dejarle esa opción a Akari. Ya bastante le costaba mantener el control sobre las copias que hacía de sus amigas y llevar a cabo sus ataques. Se sentía como si estuviera agotando sus energías para nada, pero no significaba que se fuera a rendir por algo así. Hacía falta mucho más que eso para que Akari se sintiera derrotada. No podía defraudar la confianza que en ese momento habían depositado todas sus amigas. No podía permitirse rendirse y no rescatar ella misma a Akane, y por ello estaba más que dispuesta a esforzarse todavía más. Todas valían ese esfuerzo.

─ ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso te has rendido? Dime que sí, que así acabamos de una buena vez...

─ Esto no se acaba. No hay manera de que me deje derrotar ahora. Tengo una meta, y es cumplir con mi compromiso...

─ No es tu compromiso, Akari-chan. Tu identidad como la chica I no es más que una falacia ─ corta Misterio de manera seca ─. Mantener el orden, rescatar gente, luchar por la paz y la seguridad de otros, eso no es algo que te corresponda, por lo que no deberías asumirlo. Te arriesgas inútilmente y pierdes el tiempo en algo que nunca dará sus frutos. Más haces por todos esos ideales actuando como una chica ordinaria, justo como antes de obtener esos poderes que ahora posees.

─ ¿Por qué dices esas cosas? ¿Por qué no tienes un poco de fe en las acciones de los demás por lograr una mejora?

─ ¿No has logrado entender mi dilema? Es eso mismo lo que me hace pensar así. Pelear por la justicia y la paz es una completa pérdida de tiempo. Es una lucha sin fin en el que cada día de tu vida te arriesgas luchando contra un monstruo de muchas cabezas que no importa cuántas cabezas les cortes, pues siempre le saldrán otras cabezas más fuertes, crueles y astutas. La única lucha por la paz y la justicia radica en simplemente en mantener a raya al monstruo, no en dañarlo, porque jamás lo lograrás, no importa cuánto te esfuerces ni qué te atrevas a hacer para ello. Eliminar estos poderes te conviene bastante. Mira mi caso, mira el caso de esa demente que casi te mata a ti y a Kyouko-chan por su burda obsesión de ser Dios. El conocimiento de la existencia de estos poderes tarde o temprano se traducirá en que habrá gente malvada tras éstos, y estarán dispuestos a lo que sea para lograrlo.

Akari ve varias tiras de agua surgir del suelo a sus pies, pero consigue esquivar su agarre con un salto mientras creaba una copia de Kyouko para que la elevase en vuelo. Eso estuvo bastante cerca, casi la logran capturar, pero había logrado esquivar la intentona para seguir en pie de lucha. A Misterio le frustra no haber atrapado a Akari. Pensó que había logrado distraer a Akari lo suficiente como para tomarla desprevenida y ganarle de manera rápida y con poco esfuerzo. Ni modo, la lucha entre ambas tendría que continuar.

Nishigaki-sensei continúa dando ánimos a Akari, pues ella, al igual que Kyouko, estaba convencida de que Akari lograría ganar ese encuentro y pondría fin a todo ese problema que las tenía envueltas a todas. Podía ver a Akari, pero le costaba mucho más ver los ataques debido a que la pelirroja se esforzaba con rapidez para alcanzar a Misterio, aunque ésta también resultaba bastante ágil, logrando esquivar los intentos de Akari, y acto seguido era ella quien se lanzaba al ataque, invirtiendo los roles y repitiendo lo que acababa de ocurrir. Akari hacía su mejor esfuerzo, pero no conseguía alcanzar a Misterio, la cual estaba anulando todos los ataques de un modo u otro.

Los árboles servían como escudo para Akari cuando no conseguía que las copias de sus amigas la defiendan, y si bien Misterio no les causaba daños de importancia, la pelirroja tomaba en cuenta que no podía escudarse de esa manera eternamente. Nuevamente intenta atacar, pero nuevamente sus esfuerzos caían en saco roto, y Misterio lanza varios lazos de agua que se acercan peligrosamente a Akari, pero ella los esquiva con gran esfuerzo.

─ Vas a tener que intentar algo más si quieres golpearme. Te agotarás demasiado pronto si lo único que haces bien es defenderte y esquivarme, Akari-chan.

Akari hubiera querido responder a ello, pero una nueva serie de ataques la fuerzan a retroceder para evitar cualquier forma de daño. La verdad era que empezaba a sentir agotamiento, pues había tenido que correr mucho y moverse de un lado a otro de manera caótica para mantenerse a salvo. En ese momento pudo ver que eso era lo que Misterio había querido hacer. No era tanto despojarla temporal de sus poderes, sino agotarla poco a poco para que a la larga no pudiera oponer resistencia. Ser consciente de ello asustó mucho a Akari, pero no se le ocurría nada que le pudiera ayudar a solucionar ese problema con el cual tenía que lidiar. Estaba obligada a pensar rápidamente en una solución, al menos una que fuera momentánea, pero Misterio mantenía el asedio y le impedía conectar ideas.

─ Esto no va ningún lado... Como no consiga una manera de ganar tiempo...

─ ¿Qué? ¿Vas a perder contra mí? Esa es precisamente la idea, Akari-chan.

Akari se asusta al ver lo rápido que había logrado Misterio acercarse a ella. El sobresalto le hace trastabillar y caer, y eso Misterio lo ver como un momento grandioso para atraparla de una vez y dar por terminada la pelea, pero en el momento en que la rodea, Akari reacciona creando dos copias de Ayano para hacerlas crear descargas que no solo mantienen a raya el agua, sino que incluso la desvanece completamente sin evaporarla, logrando sorprender a Misterio.

─ Usaste electrólisis y disociaste el agua... Ni siquiera tu verdadera amiguita llegó a usarlo para detener mis ataques. Supongo que ha sido suerte, pues no creo que tú conozcas de qué trata ese proceso. Es un proceso físico-químico demasiado avanzado para que pudieras haber planeado algo así ─ Misterio admite su estado, aunque igual se mantiene altiva ─. Pero eso todavía no cambia nada. Mientras no seas capaz de alcanzarme, nada de lo que hagas va a cambiar el curso de esta batalla a tu favor, así de simple.

Akari se levanta lentamente, apoyada en las dos copias de Ayano. El momento por el que acababa de pasar había sido bastante peligroso, y verdaderamente se había tratado de algo casual que consiguiera librarse de ello, por mucho que prefiriese no admitirlo para no darle cuerda a su impulso por atraparla. Ya bastantes problemas estaba teniendo como para pretender animarla a que siga en ello.

─ Este encuentro todavía no se termina, así que no te creas ganadora tan pronto ─ advierte Akari de manera retadora, y Misterio en respesta se ríe brevemente ─ ¿Y esas risas?

─ ¿Todavía crees que este juego tuyo a ser heroína realmente lo puedes hacer enserio? De verdad no me canso de repetirlo: Tanto tus amigas como tú misma sobrestiman tus habilidades. Vamos a ver si un descubrimiento repentino te puede salvar dos veces seguidas.

Nuevos lazos de agua se dirigen rápidamente hacia Akari y las dos copias de Ayano, las cuales se ponen al frente para responder con ataques eléctricos, pero los lazos de agua llevaban consigo piedras lanzadas con gran potencia que las sorprenden y las hacen desaparecen instantáneamente con los golpes que reciben. El resultado era que Akari se queda sola ante los ataques de agua, y Misterio se coloca detrás de ella para capturarla. Al momento en que los ataques de un lado y otro chocan, una densa niebla se levanta, y Nana no consigue ver nada desde la distancia en que se encontraba.

─ No puede ser... ¿Acaso ha logrado capturar a Akaza?

La niebla se disipa rápidamente, y Misterio se levanta para ver la prisión de hielo que había creado para capturar a Akari, con el detalle de que esta se hallaba vacía, y su objetivo no se encontraba en ninguna parte.

─ Finalmente usas tu poder principal para esconderte de mí, pero eso no será suficiente para que te escondas por siempre de mí. Tarde o temprano te debes hacer visible otra vez.

Tal y como esperaba, Akari se aparece a unos pocos metros de distancia. Se notaba más agotada, con su resistencia empezando a flaquear, lo cual era una ventaja considerable para la encapuchada. Ya Misterio prepara un nuevo ataque usando sus lazos de agua, cuando de golpe ve acercarse a un costado un ataque combinado de cadenas y electricidad, potenciado probablemente con el poder copiado de Yui. Misterio usa los lazos y los une para conformar un escudo de hielo, pero la formación de este resulta demasiado tardío, lo que significa que es finalmente superado, y la cadena llega a golpear ligeramente el brazo derecho de Misterio, el mismo que se encontraba herido por su encuentro con Himawari y Sakurako. Eso causa que Misterio se resienta de manera terrible y se desestabilice, y Akari no se lo piensa dos veces para crear una copia de Chinatsu para crear una niebla que envuelve a Misterio y la envía contra un áebol cercano. Finalmente estaba logrando asestar un golpe que resultara efectivo.

─ Mis amigas no sobrestiman mis capacidades, y menos cuando sus propias habilidades van de la mano con mi segundo poder. Yo no estoy estoy peleando sola ─ dice finalmente Akari, satisfecha de su primer verdadero logro en ese encuentro.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

No, esto todavía no se acaba. Todavía queda algo de tela por cortar, pero vaya que he logrado darle a esto un avance bastante importante. La falta de tiempo ciertamente me ha complicado mucho el hacer este capítulo (sinceramente me habría encantado terminar esto la semana pasada), pero completar esto realmente es gratificante. Ahora queda esperar el siguiente capítulo, y no hay nada más que tenga que decir.

Hasta otra


	30. Lo poco que queda

Y ahora toca actualizar por aquí, rondando ya los últimos capítulos de esta historia, y con miras a cerrar con broche de oro, pero no piensen que esto se está acabando, que todavía voy a hacer un poco más.

 **Lo poco que queda**

En un espacio bastante más oscuro del bosquecillo de Nanamori, Natsuko va caminando a paso lento. Su mirada, incapaz de ir más allá de un par de pasos de distancia, estaba fija al frente, como a la espera de que algo ocurriese.

─ Me estoy perdiendo a Akari-chan venciendo a aquella chica, como Kyouko-senpai había dicho que haría ─ dice para sí misma mientras movía un pie de manera distraída ─. Tengo que esperar un poco más, o de lo contrario lo podré arruinar todo. No puedo sino estar al final para intentar saber qué fue lo que pasó. Quiero que esa chica diga de una vez la verdad, pero eso no servirá de nada si llega a ganar y nos borra la memoria a todas. No quiero que todo lo que han hecho las demás se arruine pero lo prometí...

Estaba ansiosa por ir y ver la pelea, pero sabía que sólo representaría un estorbo si estaba allí. Era mejor que estuviera allí Nishigaki-sensei, que por lo menos ella sería mucho más capaz de darle ánimos a Akari, y quizá podría aportarle alguna estrategia o algo por el estilo. Sí, lo mejor era esperar...

* * *

 **Con Akari**

 _(Tema de pelea: What I've Done - de Linkin Park)_

Misterio estaba sorprendida por el ataque que había conseguido encestarle Akari. Pensaba que la tenía acorralada, que sería capaz de atraparla sin ninguna dificultad en ese preciso momento, pero aquel ataque cambió todo completamente. La herida de su brazo nuevamente ardía, y también le dolía la espalda por el impacto contra el árbol. Había sido todo tan repentino que ni siquiera pudo usar agua para amortiguar el impacto.

─ Eso sí que dolió. No me esperaba que tuvieras ese As bajo la manga, Akari-chan ─ Misterio se levanta mientras se quejaba ─. Pero todavía no has logrado vencerme, y eso te va a costar caro. Cada ataque que uses perderá efectividad para cuando lo uses por segunda vez, así que te recomiendo que intentes vencerme al primer intento, pues no te voy a dar margen alguno para que lo intentes nuevamente.

Akari no se sentía intimidada por la advertencia de Misterio. Luego de ver que sí le era posible forzarla a retroceder, veía muy altas sus probabilidades de ganar ventaja con respecto a su oponente y finalmente derrotarla. Una cosa era que Misterio subestimara sus capacidades y la confianza de sus amigas, pero ahora era Akari la que cometía el error de sobreestimar sus oportunidades para ganar. Era un error que podría arruinar su reciente logro, y eso era exactamente lo que menos necesitaba.

Misterio da un paso al frente, siempre mirando a Akari, pese al dolor de su brazo. Su manejo sobre sus poderes quedarían sensiblemente limitados durante un rato, pero ella esperaba hacer todo lo que fuera necesario para demostrarle a Akari lo mucho que le falta para realmente vencerla. Crea varias esferas de agua con elevar únicamente su mano izquierda. No eran tantas como si lo intentara con ambas manos, pero esperaba que aquello fuera suficiente para poner a Akari en un predicamento. Lanza las esferas, y Akari retrocede rápidamente para luego lanzar su contraataque, creando una copia de Ayano que lanza un rayo en dirección a Misterio, pero ésta se defiende creando una pared de hielo.

─ ¿Cuántas veces has estado usando ese ataque, Akari-chan? ¿Es que no te aburre usarlo tantas veces? Supongo que tendré que darte una sorpresa para ver si así intentas variar un poco, que ya a este punto soy capaz de eludir tus ataques con los ojos cerrados.

─ ¡No andes subestimando la fuerza que mis amigas...!

─ ¿Subestimar? Tú misma eres la que le quita la magia al esfuerzo de ellas. Kyouko-chan debería estar aquí para que vea de cerca lo mal que lo haces ─ señala Misterio de forma mordaz ─. El manejo que das a los poderes de tus amigas es francamente patético. A este paso me vas a matar de aburrimiento.

Akari frunce el ceño. La manera en que Misterio despreciaba su desempeño le causaba mucha molestia. Acababa de encajarle un golpe de manera efectiva, causándole un daño importante, y Misterio estaba usando un solo brazo a causa del dolor. Akari estaba en una ventaja demasiado clara. No creía que a esas alturas pudiera no ganarle. Misterio debía estar intentando comerle la cabeza para así hacer tiempo o debilitarla, pero no estaba dispuesta a caer en sus juegos. No sabía que en realidad no había ningún juego, y que de todos modos ya estaba cayendo.

─ ¿Por qué tienes que ser así? ¿Qué tan mal debiste pasarlo para que pienses así de estos poderes y de la gente que los usa?

─ ¿La gente? No estás entendiendo nada, y ya tengo como un millón de veces diciendo la misma cosa ─ Misterio crea otra serie de esferas de agua ─. No es pensar mal de la gente pretender que no están preparados para la existencia de estos poderes. Se trata de entender la realidad y de qué manera muestra la gente su nivel de madurez cuando tienen en sus manos algo que no entienden, y eso claramente va para ti también, Akari-chan.

Ambas se miran fijamente, esperando al siguiente ataque que cualquiera llegue a lanzar. Nana veía todo desde una distancia segura, viendo con preocupación lo que estaba aconteciendo.

─ Esto no va bien. Akaza está cometiendo un terrible error...

Al parecer de Nana, Akari debió haber permanecido con la cabeza fría al momento de haber golpeado a Misterio, pero en lugar de ello está dejando que sus emociones tomen poco a poco el control de ella, y eso en una batalla puede resultar lapidario. Como Akari no vea su error a tiempo, Misterio le vencerá, y nadie podrá hacer nada para impedir que imponga su acción de borrar los poderes y recuerdos de todas. Nana no quería que eso pasara. Puede que Misterio tenga sus razones para querer que sus poderes y los de las demás desapareciese, pero la sensei tenía su propia forma de pensar y su modo propio de idealizar el papel de aquellos poderes en el mundo.

─ ¿Qué pasa? ¿No vas a mostrarme lo poderosa que puedes llegar a ser cuando tus amigas te apoyan, o acaso me mostrarás lo débil que eres para enfrentarte a mí de manera directa?

─ ¡Deja ya de decir esas cosas de mí! ─ se queja Akari muy molesta ─ ¿Por qué tienes siempre que insistir en que mis poderes son pobres y que no los manejo bien?

─ Porque son pobres y no los manejas bien, por eso lo digo tantas veces y no me canso de hacerlo ─ responde Misterio sin cortarse en lo más mínimo ─. Desaparecer de las miradas de los demás, y también crear versiones irreales de otras personas, esos poderes tienen su propio potencial, no te lo voy a negar, pero no son llamativos ni muy especiales que digamos, y tampoco lo aprovechas adecuadamente. Te defiendes demasiado en los poderes de tus amigas, mientras que tu propio aporte a este combate es bastante limitado en comparación. La gente no debería conocer esta habilidad que tenemos, pero tú especialmente eres quien menos debió reiniciar esta historia. Levantaste demasiado entusiasmo, en vez e intentar dejar eso en secreto.

Mientras más escuchaba eso, más se molestaba Akari. Poco a poco Misterio conseguía sacarla de sus casillas, y tal parecía que pronto tendría a Akari contra las cuerdas. Le era bastante fácil notar que la ansiedad de Akari iba en aumento, lo que significaba que terminaría perdiendo completamente el enfoque del combate, empujándola inevitablemente a la derrota.

─ Debiste permanecer firme, como cuando conseguiste golpearme. Ahora verás el error que cometiste al darme espacio.

Antes de Akari pudiera decir nada, Misterio crea muchas más esferas de agua y las arroja a toda velocidad. Todavía estaba la copia de Ayano a su lado, y confiaba en poder repetir aquello que hizo cuando hizo desaparecer el agua, pero la cosa no salió en absoluto como se esperaba, y terminó siendo golpeada por el ataque de Misterio, y la copia de Ayano desaparece al también ser impactada. Nana mira todo con suma preocupación.

─ Parece que has perdido el norte, Akari-chan ─ dice Misterio ─. Me sorprende ver lo ingenua que puedes llegar a ser, a pesar de que lo había dicho ¿De verdad creíste que algo que alcanzaste a hacer por accidente lo puedes repetir al rato simplemente porque sí? Así no es como funcionan las hazañas, y mucho menos los milagros.

Akari se levanta con dificultad. Ahora se daba cuenta de que había sido más bien un error usar la habilidad eléctrica de Ayano, puesto que eso logró afectarla levemente. Pero ese leve daño podría llegar a ser determinante en el resultado de aquella batalla, y Akari se enfadaba consigo misma al no tomar ese detalle en cuenta. Miterio tenía razón en lo que acababa de decir. Akari no debió lanzarse con semejante temeridad y actuar sin pensar las cosas detenidamente, y ahora tenía sus fuerzas mermadas de manera bastante sensible. Misterio por su parte empezaba a mover su brazo lastimado, usando agua para aliviar el dolor y propiciar su recuperación.

─ ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo fue que no vi que estaba actuando mal? ─ dice Akari, sorprendida de sí misma ─ Misterio... ¿De verdad llegaste a pasar por lo mismo que yo?

─ ¿Acaso tienes alguna duda? ─ la suave voz de Misterio reflejaba toda la intensidad con que proyectaba su mensaje hacia Akari ─ Claro que pasé por eso ¿Cuándo te convencerás de lo que te estoy diciendo? Maté a alguien, y en eso casi acabo conmigo misma por mi propio descuido. Mírate a ti misma en quien alguna vez yo fui, y date cuenta de que no lograrás nada. Sé cuál es el sendero que estás recorriendo con los ojos cerrados, porque yo también cometí el error de recorrerlo, con los ojos igualmente cerrados.

─ ¡Escúchame, Akaza! ─ interviene Nana, acercándose a la pelea ─ Sé que tienes muchas cosas por aprender, que seguramente estás haciendo cosas que te harán pasar malos ratos y que inevitablemente tus poderes se verán involucrados, pero no se trata de dejarlo todo por tener miedo a lo que puedes hacer y a lo que vendrá. En ti y en las demás está la oportunidad irrepetible de cambiar muchas cosas. Tienen la capacidad de crear un futuro nuevo. Puedes hacer para ti misma y para tus amigas cambios muy importantes si solamente intentas comprender mejor los poderes que tienes al igual que a ti misma.

─ Tú demuestras un exceso de confianza hacia los poderes de Akari-chan ─ Misterio mira de forma amenazadora a Nana ─ ¿Por qué pretendes animarla a recorrer ese camino lleno de dolor? Como profesora de todas, tu deber debería ser facilitarle el camino a todas.

─ Estás completamente equivocada, Misterio ─ contesta Nana con absoluta seguridad en sí misma ─. Mi deber como profesora no es hacer que mis alumnas recorran ningún camino fácil. Mi deber es enseñarles cómo es que se debe atravesar el camino difícil, porque tarde o temprano ese es el camino que todas deberán recorrer, y la comodidad perenne del camino fácil no les puede enseñar nada sobre ello. No pretendo aferrarme de forma extremista a mi visión de futuro como lo hizo Shiroko, pero tampoco voy a permitir que mis alumnas ignoren el verdadero valor del esfuerzo, porque sin ello no hay recompensa, ni logros, ni tampoco verdadera felicidad. Más allá de los pequeños grandes momentos de nuestra vida, la felicidad es algo que sólo podemos alcanzar si la hacemos con nuestras propias manos. Yo quiero que todas lo sepan, y que sigan adelante con eso en mente para que sepan en el futuro cuál es la verdadera importancia de sus poderes para crear esa felicidad.

─ ¿O sea que tú misma crees en ese ridículo cuento de hadas? Para ser adulta, me resultas bastante decepcionante ─ dice Misterio con tono agresivo, pero Nana se mantiene firme ─. Por si no te has dado cuenta, en manos de Akari-chan está esa falsa esperanza que todas ustedes tienen. Kyouko-chan propuso todo esto precisamente para mostrar ese mismo ideal ilusorio que también tú tienes, y al final tanto ustedes dos como las demás verán que esperaron demasiado. Si van a aprender a recorrer un camino difícil, pues que por lo menos sea el mismo camino difícil que recorre la gente normal.

─ Eso no es posible ─ interrumpe Akari, ganándose la atención de Misterio ─. No podemos recorrer el mismo camino que todos, porque nadie recorre el mismo camino que otro. Onee-chan me habló que mi verdadero valor está en mí, y por esa razón es que también tengo un camino, y lo voy a recorrer, Misterio, no importa qué intentes para impedírmelo.

─ Muy bien dicho, Akaza.

Misterio no dice nada, aunque estaba más que claro que le molestaba esa resolución de Akari. La batalla debía continuar, y si bien todavía contaba únicamente con su brazo izquierdo, supuso que eso le sería suficiente. Akari y Misterio reanudaban su batalla.

 _(Tema de pelea: Everything - de Bridge to Grace)_

La propia Misterio sería la que lance su primer ataque, creando nuevamente varias essferas de agua. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que las había utilizado para atacar a Akari, pero es que simplemente no veía que la pelirroja se adaptara para defenderse de mejor modo de sus ataques, por lo que pensaba que valía la pena seguir usando lo mismo. Akari responde creando dos copias de Yui que van corriendo junto a ella mientras esquiva los ataques. La estrategia funciona para debilitar los ataques de agua, pero estaba consumiendo rápidamente las fuerzas de Akari, y eso era algo que Misterio sabía de sobra, así que insiste en sus ataques, forzando a Akari a mantener su defensa a costa de su propia resistencia. No tardaría mucho la pelirroja en ceder y perder su defensa, y los ataques de Misterio terminan por impactarla y hacerla caer nuevamente al suelo.

─ Se acabó, Akari-chan. Tu derrota ya no tiene vuelta atrás. Ganándote a ti, les he ganado a todas. Le di la oportunidad a Kyouko-chan de buscar ese poder que supuestamente hay en ti para persistir y ayudar a tus amigas, pero sólo me topo con una decepción tras otra.

Akari se había quedado sin energías. Estaba derrotada. Ya no podía pelear contra aquella enemiga misteriosa, cuyo rostro era oculto por una capucha. Había hecho todo cuanto estuvo a su alcance, pero al final todo fue inútil. Nada funcionaba, sin importar lo que intentara.

La misteriosa enemiga se mostraba bastante segura de su victoria, pero a la vez se hacía ver decepcionada, pues desde un principio estuvo esperando que Akari hiciera algo más, pero ese algo jamás se dio. Su brazo derecho todavía le ardía por la herida que le había sido causada anteriormente, pero eso no representó ningún impedimento para vencerlas a todas y tener a Akari en el suelo, prácticamente derrotada como las demás.

─ Se ha acabado, Akari-chan. Ya te había dicho que jamás serías capaz de derrotarme, y por ello es que te di la oportunidad de que dijeras mi nombre, para hacer esta pelea un poco más emocionante, pero parece que no lo has descubierto todavía.

Akari apenas podía moverse en ese momento. El desgaste había sido demasiado, y aun así todo cuanto hizo no sirvió de nada. Akari se pone a llorar de dolor y desesperación. Se culpaba a sí misma por no haber logrado salvar a sus amigas y a su hermana. Ni siquiera las había visto caer ante el horrible poder de aquella enemiga, y en ningún momento pudo lograr hacer algo para al menos salvar a una sola de ellas.

─ Onee-chan… Kyouko-chan… Chinatsu-chan… Himawari-chan…

─ Realmente has sido una decepción, Akari-chan ─ la enemiga empieza a caminar lentamente en círculos, alrededor de Akari. Sus palabras, aunque crueles claramente, las decía con una delicadeza tal que parecía intentar hacer cosquillas a los tímpanos de Akari ─. El dominio de tu poder es tan básico, tan lánguido, tan desganado, que al final decidiste no confiar en ellos y usaste aquello otro para pelear contra mí, a sabiendas que yo ya lo había visto y superado sin ningún problema. No te extrañes de no haber podido salvar a tu hermana, ni tampoco a tus amigas.

Akari no podía sino escuchar en silencio aquellas palabras. Le dolía porque aquello era verdad. Esa extraña que era su enemiga acertaba cruelmente en cada uno de sus señalamientos. La verdad es que jamás pensó que su poder pudiera ser de utilidad para vencer, y por eso estuvo, desde el principio, descartando toda posibilidad de su uso en la batalla. Aún no comprendía el porqué, pero había caído en que se había equivocado al hacerlo así. Por un momento le pareció oír la voz de Akane, aquella frase que la había inspirado a seguir adelante sin importar lo poco especial y efectivo que pudiera parecer su habilidad. Seguía sin entender cómo podría su poder ser de utilidad estando ella sola, pero ahora mentalmente se estaba reprendiendo por no hacer caso a las palabras de Akane.

La única otra persona que estaba de pie en el campo era Nishigaki-sensei, pero como ella no tenía ningún poder especial ni ninguno de sus inventos funcionaba ya, estaba obligada a presenciar la pelea desde la distancia. Akari se estaba hundiendo en sí misma, ya no se veía capaz de seguir adelante de ninguna manera. No había posibilidad alguna de ganar, y lentamente se dejaba caer al suelo, cuando…

─ ¡NO LO HAGAS, AKAZA! ─ grita Nana con todas sus fuerzas ─ ¡NO DEJES QUE EL ESFUERZO Y LA FE DE TODAS SE DESPERDICIE! ¡RECUERDA QUE TU HERMANA Y LAS DEMÁS ESTÁN ESPERANDO POR TU VICTORIA! ¡Y TAMBIÉN YO LO ESPERO! ¡ASÍ QUE LEVÁNTATE Y MUÉSTRANOS A TODAS NOSOTRAS QUE ESA FE NO ES EN VANO!

Akari mira por un momento a su sensei, y sus ojos se humedecen al recordar eso. Lo último que le dijo Kyouko, las palabras de aliento de Akane, el apoyo moral de todas sus amigas… No podía permitirse caer y abandonar todo. Jamás se lo perdonarían si lo hiciese.

─ ¿Entonces otra vez te pones de pie? ─ la enemiga continúa dando vueltas alrededor de Akari ─ Eres persistente, pero pareces que acabas de dar un pequeño paso para comprender ese poder que estoy buscando… ¿Será que finalmente puedo obtener aquello que realmente estoy buscando? Si es así, entonces mi victoria ante ti será todo lo grandiosa que he estado esperando que fuera.

Por alguna extraña razón, a Akari le llegan imágenes a su cerebro, cosas que de pronto le hace entender muchas cosas. Esas últimas palabras de su enemiga se habían convertido en la llave para dar con su verdadera identidad, y cuando lo hace, Akari muestra la mayor sorpresa que haya tenido jamás. Entonces era ella a quién tenía enfrente todo ese tiempo, y eso la perturbaba completamente.

─ Tú… tú…

─ Parece que lo has descubierto, Akari-chan ─ la enemiga se detiene enfrente de Akari, y su voz delataba que sonreía ampliamente ─. Pero no creas que eso lo hará más fácil, pues ahora te venceré definitivamente. Prepárate, Akari-chan, porque de aquí no pasas.

Delante de Akari se forman varios lazos de agua, dispuestos a capturarla de una vez por todas, pero justo cuando eran lanzados hacia ella, aparecen varias copias de sus amigas que la escudan, por lo que Akari consigue permanecer a salvo un poco más de tiempo.

─ El único poder que deberías buscar no está en mí, sino en la magia que no ves en tus propios poderes ─ dice Akari jadeando por su dificultad para respirar ─. Seguramente lo pasaste mal, demasiado mal, pero eso no significa que voy a permitir que nos impongas a todas esa misma proyección. Puedo hacer algo más, y mientras sea así, la esperanza a la que me aferro no puede ser una ilusión, sino que por el contrario, es bastante real.

Nana sonríe orgullosa. Akari había logrado recuperar su ánimo, y eso podría cambiarlo todo, independientemente de que tenga o no las fuerzas necesarias para seguir luchando, puesto que ahora Akari había logrado un nuevo enfoque, y probablemente se trataba de aquel enfoque que desde un primer momento había necesitado para vencer y demostrarle a Misterio su error. Aquel era el momento de la verdad para ambas.

Misterio por su parte solo estaba contrariada. Pensaba que ya Akari no sería capaz de hacer nada. No tenía el dominio necesario de sus poderes para ir más allá de su rendimiento físico, por lo que no veía qué permitía a Akari seguir defendiéndose. Como sea, el punto era que ya esa pelea estaba prolongándose demasiado, así que usaría cuanto tuviera para darle fin a todo. Akari no podía mantener altas sus defensas por mucho más tiempo, eso era imposible.

─ ¿Crees que puedes cambiar el destino de este encuentro? ¿Realmente eres capaz de hacer algo para cambiar la suerte que tienes ahora mismo?

─ No es suerte. No estoy dejando nada a la suerte ─ responde Akari con renovada determinación, y en el acto crea una copia de Chinatsu y una copia de Himawari ─. Este es el momento en que se decidirá todo, y voy a vencer, Misterio. Por onee-chan, por Kyouko-chan, por Nishigaki-sensei... Por todas mis amigas que ahora mismo esperan a ver que sí puedo, les demostraré exactamente eso, que sí puedo, así que prepárate. No voy a volver a llorar, y menos cuando ahora mismo dependen de mí.

Misterio había quedado enmudecida. Esa manera en que hablaba Akari la había sorprendido, y por un momento había tenido dudas de que se tratara realmente de ella, pero rápidamente se deshace de esa idea, pensando que solo se trataba de una tontería. No podía ser que una niña de primer año que estaba en su límite fuera capaz de superarla.

Akari y Misterio estaban dispuesta a llevar a cabo esa pelea, que ambas sabían que representaría el final de todo. Ya no habían nuevas oportunidades ni razones para darle largas a ese encuentro. A partir de allí ya no podrían dar vuelta atrás, pues todo quedaría decidido.

─ Pues que así sea ─ dice finalmente Misterio con un hilo de voz ─. Con la muerte de la chica I, tu vida se reanudará y tendrás que seguir adelante sin su recuerdo.

─ Con el final de esta pelea, dejarás de esconder tu cara ante las demás y tendrás que contarnos la verdad a todas ─ dice Akari muy seria.

Misterio no deja pasar un solo segundo y forma un nuevo ataque, pretendiendo golpear a Akari con varios lazos de agua, pero Akari aprovecha el apoyo de las copias de Himawari y Chinatsu para crear rápidamente un velo oscuro que se expande y confunde a Misterio, pero eso no dura mucho, pues la encapuchada usa el agua para despejar completamente el velo, no encontrando nada allí. Akari había desaparecido junto con las copias que acababa de hacer.

─ Todavía no aprendes, ¿verdad? Jamás me ganarás así, y menos cuando las energías que te quedan son muy pocas, Akari-chan.

─ Tal vez, pero me he dado cuenta de algo, y es que no solo se trata de mi capacidad física, sino que hay algo más ─ dice Akari sin aparecerse todavía, por lo que Misterio no conseguía determinar su ubicación ─. Antes no lo veía claro, pero antes Nishigaki-sensei y Kyouko-chan me hablaron de los cinco componentes que equilibran mis poderes, y hasta ahora sólo había intentado usar la fuerza de mi cuerpo, ignorando que también están mis otras cuatro partes que dan forma a mis poderes. Eso era lo que estaba faltando ─ Misterio abre bastante los ojos, viendo que Akari ya se había dado cuenta ─. Ahora me doy cuenta de que en realidad no se trataba de que eras fuerte, o que racionaras tus energías a la hora de luchar, sino que también aprovechabas tu mente, tus emociones, tu psique y tu alma para sacar mayor rendimiento a tus poderes que las demás, y por esa razón es que te haces ver tan fuerte. Todo el tiempo estuvo allí, justo frente a mis ojos, y fui bastante tonta para no darme cuenta, pero ahora que lo sé y he comprendido cómo hacerlo, puedo hacer mucho más, e incluso soy capaz de vencer.

─ ¿Crees que porque ahora lo sabes podrás aplicarlo como tal? Eso lo veremos...

Misterio genera un remolina de agua que se extiende en todas direcciones con el propósito de encontrar y capturar a Akari, y da la casualidad de que parecía que sí la encontró, puesto que su remolino consigue atrapar un brazo, y poco después aparece la figura de Akari. Misterio estaba emocionada al ver que la había encontrado rápidamente, cuando de pronto Akari se esfuma completamente, dando a entender que en realidad era una copia de la propia pelirroja. Eso significaba que la búsqueda no había terminado realmente, pero no era como si fuera a estar escondida para siempre. Akari tenía que estar cerca, y por tanto tenía que capturarla. No tenía manera de huir, y menos si realmente quería ganar por sus amigas.

Y precisamente una pisada accidental revela la verdadera ubicación de Akari: Estaba precisamente detrás de ella, y Misterio reacciona de inmediato lanzando agua en esa dirección. Akari pretendía darle una sorpresa a Misterio, pero un simple charco en el suelo había significado la ruina total de sus planes, y esta vez no consigue escaparse del intento de Misterio por capturarla. Tanto sus brazos como piernas habían sido atrapados, y Misterio e notaba complacida por su victoria.

─ Me has dado problemas, muchísimos problemas, pero ya te ten...

─ ¡Todavía no! ─ Akari hace aparecer una copia de Rise, la cual hace explotar las ataduras de Akari, y luego la pelirroja hace que la copia de Rise se vuelva invisible, por lo que Misterio no consigue determinar su trayectoria, y una explosión se da en su lado izquierdo ─ ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no robaste ninguno de mis poderes?

Misterio sólo se limita a chistar enfadada mientras adolecía el impacto de la explosión, y Nana sonríe orgullosa. Tal parecía que Akari había notado cierto detalle bastante importante, y Misterio no tenía manera de disimular aquello.

─ Ya casi la tienes, Akaza. Ahora sí que puedes ganar...

─ Estuviste engañándome todo este tiempo ─ Akari se mira por un momento la mano derecha, notando que el uso de sus poderes ni siquiera estaba disminuido, más allá de su agotamiento físico ─. Omitiste de manera intencional que estabas luchando contra mí sin poder robar mis poderes, y de ese modo me tuviste pensando que si me atrapabas se habría acabado todo. Pero no es así. Y si no puedes usar tu habilidad para robar la de otras personas, eso solo puede significa una cosa... y es que en realidad las demás están bien y que consiguieron reducirte, ¿no es así? ¡Ellas te despojaron de esa habilidad, por lo que no puedes usarla! Ahora me doy cuenta de que era muy raro que al principio no usaras el poder de ninguna de ellas...

Misterio se sentía expuesta en ese momento. Creía que la tenía, pero ahora no solo resultaba no ser así, sino que ahora era exactamente lo contrario. Ahora era Akari la que tenía el control del encuentro, y Misterio repentinamente veía cómo se perdía su dominio dentro del mismo.

─ Te subestimé, Akari-chan. Ahora mismo me doy cuenta de que sí es de ese modo en que ustedes dicen ─ Misterio ahora movía ambos brazos con fluidez parecida ─. Pero eso no significa que todo se haya terminado, porque aún estoy de pie, todavía tengo fuerzas para detenerte, y todavía tengo la gran oportunidad de poner fin a todo esto.

─ No estaría tan segura... Esto está por terminar, y tus planes se verán completamente arruinados.

Lo que estaba por venir no era el inicio de una nueva etapa en el encuentro entre ambas, sino el final de todo lo que había transcurrido hasta ese momento. Akari apenas se podía mover, pero no veía razón para temerle a la derrota, y tampoco cometería el error de creer que un simple golpe es la manera de definirlo todo. Era ese el momento en que, pensaba ella, la chica I realmente estaba naciendo.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Esto es un poco loco, y tal vez hasta cause confusión para quien no vaya marcando detenidamente los tiempo al momento de leer. Les digo que es a primera vez que me prolongo tanto para describir una pelea de uno contra uno, y eso, realmente no es fácil. Hay alguna historia entre las largas que tengo en lista en la que podría hacer lo mismo, pero no es concerniente a esta, por lo que no detallo más. Me despido de todos ustedes y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Hasta otra


	31. El gran desenlace entre las enfrentadas

¡Pues ya estamos aquí! Es en punto definitorio en esta batalla final. Un agradecimiento a quienes han llegado hasta aquí para leer, tantos capítulos y tanto tiempo después.

 **El gran desenlace entre las enfrentadas**

 _(Tema de pelea: Taking Over Me - de Evanescense)_

Misterio se endereza nuevamente y se queda mirando a Akari. No podía creerse que aquella niña pelirroja, tan incapaz hasta ese momento, ahora pareciese más fuerte que nunca. Aquello debía tratarse de una broma de muy mal gusto. Se supone que ya la estaba convenciendo de rendirse, pero definitivamente no contaba con que Nana pudiera nuevamente levantar los ánimos de Akari. Cometió el serio error de no considerar a Nana una amenaza, pero ahora comprendía que su presencia cerca de Akari estaba resultando fundamental para impulsarla a levantarse otra vez. Se suponía que no debía dejar agujeros, pero dejó uno muy importante.

En cuando a Akari, ya ella tenía bastante claro lo que iba a hacer para detener de una vez por todas a Misterio. Pese a ser apenas capaz de mantenerse en pie, usaría todo el poder que pudiese surgir de su mente, sus sentimientos, su alma misma, y pondría fin a todo de una buena vez. Al igual que Misterio, Akari sabía que ya no era momento para intercambiar palabras, y de todos modos no quería detenerse para hablar. Sólo se iban a dedicar a derribar a la otra y obtener de forma definitiva la victoria en ese enfrentamiento, y lo que tuvieran que decir lo dirían en combate. Akari no iba a caer en más engaños, ni temería a lo que ya sabía que Misterio no sería capaz de hacer.

Ya Misterio empieza a crear varios balones de agua y se dispone a lanzarlos a la vez para que Akari tuviera dificultades para detenerlos a todos. Ella misma ya empezaba a sentirse también bastante agotada, se había estado exigiendo bastante y tuvo que enfrentarse a varias chicas en un espacio de tiempo demasiado corto, y para colmo estaba su brazo derecho, lastimado antes por Himawari y Sakurako, para luego reavivar el dolor gracias a Akari. Estaba deseosa por vencer y acabar con todo de una vez, no quería aguantar más, sentía que no podría aguantar más.

Akari veía los balones de agua acercarse a ella. Detenerlos lucía bastante difícil, así que Akari invoca una copia de Kyouko para que la ayudase a flotar y esquivar los ataques. Eso era mucho más sencillo y no necesitaba desperdiciar sus fuerzas, mientras que Misterio veía que había perdido una cantidad de energía de forma miserable.

Nana miraba contenta que ahora Akari abría su mente a las posibilidades mucho más que antes. Ya no estaba tratando de contener todos los ataques con contras, sino que estaría dispuesta a usar más a menudo la habilidad de la rubia para evadir los ataques. Misterio enfoca a Akari para lanzar otro de sus ataques, pero Akari se decide rápidamente por hacerse invisible junto con la copia de Kyouko. Ahora Misterio había perdido completamente el foco de ataque y se le iban acabando las ideas para continuar.

No quedando de otra, Misterio levanta una defensa con gotas de agua rodeándola, y de ese modo pretendería hacer algo de tiempo para pensar en cómo atrapar a Akari. Sentía la necesidad de encontrar una solución rápida, pues no quería gastar energías muy rápidamente, y sostener su defensa empezaba a costarle. Akari no podría pasar sin ser detectada y posteriormente capturada, pero también podría ser que Akari se quedara simplemente esperando a un lado, viendo cómo Misterio se iba debilitando lentamente...

Pero consigue detectar un roce con una gota en el borde de su defensa, y todas las gotas se aglomeran alrededor de la causa de tal roce. Misterio ve que aparecía Akari, por lo que se extraña, pues no esperaba que cayese tan fácil y rápidamente.

─ Creo que me acabas de decepcionar, Akari-chan. Es una tristeza que no aprendieras de la primera vez que nos encontramos...

─ Yo... sí... aprendí... ─ responde Akari antes de evaporarse en el aire, y el agua que la contenía se comprime alrededor de sí misma.

Misterio se aterra, y sin que pudiera hacer nada para prevenirse, recibe una embestida por la espalda que la hace caer al suelo. Akari cae también, y ambas tienen dificultades para levantarse nuevamente.

─ Me acabas de tomar el pelo... Parece que ahora sí sacas a relucir lo que pudiste haber aprendido de Kyouko-chan. Me agarraste completamente desprevenida...

─ Lo que realmente he querido aprender de Kyouko-chan ha sido retar los límites de mi propia imaginación. Lo que hice no lo practiqué ni me lo dijeron en ningún momento. Todo fue cuestión de abrir mi mente a otras posibilidades ─ Akari se esforzaba todo lo que podía para levantarse, pero daba la impresión de que no iba a poder ─. Misterio, ¿qué fue lo que te pasó? ¿Qué te motivó exactamente a hacernos esto?

Misterio aprieta los dientes. No quería compartir la peor parte de sus recuerdos, pero Akari le estaba ganando terreno, y su derrota se traduciría inevitablemente en tener que contarlo todo. Era lo que menos deseaba, y eso la impulsa a hacer acopio de fuerzas para ponerse de pie, si bien se tambalea un poco cuando ya lo estaba logrando. Se iba quedando también sin fuerzas, y sabía perfectamente que no lograría aguantar mucho más. Debía vencerla en ese mismo momento o jamás lo conseguiría.

─ No eres capaz de comprender lo duro que se siente descubrir al monstruo que reside en ti misma en los momentos críticos, y lo mejor es que no tengas jamás idea de lo que significa. Ver demasiado de ti misma te hará sentir miedo de tus capacidades ¿De verdad estás dispuesta a arriesgarte a entender eso? No te puedo entender, Akari-chan, si es mucho más sencillo evitarlo...

─ Nishigaki-sensei lo dijo, y yo la apoyo completamente: No quiero estar toda mi vida transitando el camino fácil, ajena a todo y a todos. Yo deseo saber cómo es que puedo sortear el camino difícil, y deseo estar lista para cuando eso ocurra ─ Akari finalmente logra ponerse de pie ─. Dices que quieres impedir que estos poderes se hagan ver entre la gente, pero sólo estarías posponiendo algo que es inevitable. Algún día estos poderes saldrán a la luz, ya sea por nosotras o en el futuro, cuando alguien más encuentre la forma de recrearlos. Lo que deseo es estar lista en caso de que el surgimiento de esos poderes entre la gente llegase a ser en un futuro cercano, mientras esté en nuestras manos evitar daños. Encerrarnos a todas en una burbuja no nos ayudará para nada, y menos cuando alguien malo encuentre la manera de hacer lo mismo que el invento de Nishigaki-sensei.

Misterio estaba aturdida ante la determinación que estaba demostrando Akari. Se notaba que tenía una absoluta fe en las convicciones de demostraba. De pronto empezaba a recordarse a sí misma cuando estaba en el mismo año que Akari, cuando pensaba que sus poderes le serían de mucha utilidad, de cómo quiso utilizarlo para cosas positivas, para ayudar... Sacude su cabeza ante aquellas ideas descabelladas. Se supone que aquellos poderes son una amenaza que no debe llegar a los ojos de nadie, y haría hasta lo imposible para impedir que unas cuantas estudiantes de secundaria se encarguen de hacer aquello que Akari alegaba. Se negaba a creer que Akari estaba haciendo algo bien con su determinación. No podía seguir adelante por nada del mundo.

Akari da un precario paso al frente. Era su turno de ser quien atacara, y haría todo cuanto estuviese a su alcance para poner punto final a la pelea. Ya habían pasado demasiado, y lo justo sería descansar un rato. Su primer paso consiste en crear cinco copias de Ayano para que juntas creasen una esfera eléctrica. Tanto Misterio como Nana se percatan de lo que Akari pretendía hacer: Se trataba de una apuesta bastante fuerte, y cualquier fallo inclinaría la balanza a favor de Misterio de manera definitiva. Misterio no se podía creer que Akari fuera en serio con ello, y aprieta los puños. El esfuerzo que hacía Akari por vencer a Misterio lucía exagerado, pero era obvio que Akari no estaba dispuesta a dejar agujeros en su plan para lograrlo.

El ataque eléctrico es finalmente lanzado, a lo que Misterio se desplaza todo lo rápido que puede para esquivarlo. Parecía que lo estaba logrando, cuando Akari crea también copias de Himawari y de Yui, haciendo que la primera acrecentara el ataque para forzar Misterio a moverse más, mientras que la copia de Yui rodea a Misterio con su peculiar campo para hacerla más lenta. Así daba la impresión de que ya no lo lograría, pero Misterio todavía era capaz de defenderse usando una capa gruesa de hielo que ubica fuera del campo creado por Yui para que así no se debilitara tanto, y así consigue contener en gran medida el ataque, aunque el mismo logra continuar mucho más reducido, y Misterio apenas consigue esquivarlo.

─ Casi lo logras, Akaza. Esa táctica ha sido muy osada de tu parte, ¿no crees?

─ Lo siento, Nishigaki-sensei ─ responde Akari ─. Es que era lo mejor que se me estaba ocurriendo, pero se me ocurrirán más cosas para ganar. Misterio no conseguirá doblegarme.

─ Eres muy optimista, Akari-chan ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hace seguir adelante? ¿Qué crees que podrás lograr realmente con esos poderes? ─ señala Misterio completamente ofuscada, viendo que estaba cerca de alcanzar su propio límite.

─ Lo que me hace seguir adelante... Pues lo que me hace seguir adelante es exactamente lo mismo que me impulsa todos los días, con o sin poderes, y es estar con mis amigas. Todas ellas son valiosas para mí, y mi manera de ayudarlas ahora mismo es dar lo mejor de mí, no forzándolas a dejarlo todo y vivir a ciegas de lo que hemos pasado estos últimos días. Tú misma eres la única que cree que aislarnos de esa manera es lo mejor, y te demostraré que te equivocas. Akaza Akari no necesita de sus poderes para tener presencia, pero sí los necesita ahora mismo para ayudar a sus seres queridos. Eso es exactamente lo que has olvidado, y muy pronto lo recordarás, porque estoy segura que alguna vez usaste tus poderes para ayudar, ¿no es así?

 _(Tema de pelea: Out Of Hell - de Skillet)_

Misterio seguía completamente aturdida. Cada vez entendía menos la fuente de semejante inspiración de parte de Akari, lo que la hacía mantenerse en pie y seguir, ignorando completamente su agotamiento. Aprieta los dientes, negándose completamente a admitir lo que Akari le decía, pero de alguna manera la forzaba a recordar lo que se sentía usar sus poderes antes del incidente. No se podía creer que lo que le había advertido Kyouko tuviera el más mínimo atisbo de verdad, y usaría lo que quedaba de energías para demostrarle a todas que eran ellas las que se equivocaban.

El primer ataque consta de una gran acumulación de agua de la que surgen varias cabezas, la cuales se lanzan a Akari. En ese momento se podía evidenciar la desesperación de Misterio, y Akari opta por hacerse invisible, por lo que Misterio no consigue ver por dónde se escapa. Nana alza el puño alegre, sabiendo que Akari estaba logrando voltear el enfrentamiento. Era solamente cuestión de tiempo para que Akari ganara el encuentro de manera definitiva, y la propia Akari ya estaba llevando cuenta de los pasos que tenía que dar para lograr su objetivo.

Akari aparece detrás de Misterio y crea una copia de Chinatsu para que atacase a Misterio envolviéndola en una nube oscura. Misterio falla en su intento de defenderse y ve su visión limitada. Las cosas se le estaban escapando de las manos, no lograría mantenerse en pie mucho más tiempo si Akari le seguía ganando terreno de esa manera, incluso con ataques que no hicieran daño físico alguno.

─ Imposible... Hace apenas unos minutos este encuentro estaba decidido, pero tú... No puedo creer que fueras tú la misma que estaba en el suelo en ese momento...

Misterio crea un nuevo ataque y lo lanza sin demora, a lo que Akari responde creando copias de Ayano y Yui, haciendo que una creara un campo protector para apaciguar el ataque, y la otra refuerza el campo con electricidad para eliminar completamente la amenaza del ataque. La defensa de Akari resulta bastante efectiva, y al final Misterio no consigue alcanzarla para nada.

─ ¡Ya ríndete, Misterio! No vas a lograr nada. Tu loco propósito no tiene manera de seguir adelante ─ dice Akari suplicante ─. Lo único que vas a lograr es hacerte daño a ti misma. No necesitas seguir sola en esto, porque no hay manera de que puedas hacerlo. Tienes que comprender que esta manera en que proteges el secreto de los poderes tiene que llegar a su fin.

─ ¿¡Y QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE DEBO HACER!? ¡RESPONDE, AKARI-CHAN! ─ Misterio empezaba a caer en la histeria ─ ¡No puedo permitir que ustedes sigan jugando con estos poderes! ¡Simplemente no pueden tenerlo más, y por eso se los debo quitar!

Nana aprieta los dientes. Sabía que si Misterio perdía completamente los papeles podría transformarse en un verdadero peligro para sí misma y para las demás, por lo que esperaba que Akari rematara el duelo de una vez por todas. El destino de todas estaba en sus manos, y Nana confiaba en ella.

En esta ocasión es Akari quien pretendía tomar la iniciativa en la ofensiva. Todavía esperaba el momento correcto para llevar a cabo el ataque que terminaría con todo, pero antes tenía que agotar un poco más a Misterio. La realidad era que Akari estaba más cerca del límite que Misterio, pero el agotamiento de Misterio era más integral que el de Akari, y era por ahí que la pelirroja quería explotar sus posibilidades. Es entonces que crea una copia de Rise para realizar sus explosiones de sonido, y Misterio se ve con serias dificultades para bloquear los ataques, terminando por encajar algunos de ellos. Cada vez estaba Akari más cerca de la victoria.

─ ¡Sigue así, Akaza! ¡Mantén el ritmo, que vas bien! ─ animaba Nana muy emocionada.

Misterio prueba a lanzar varios balones de agua, pero las explosiones sónicas de la copia de Rise protegen a Akari de cualquier daño. Bastaba con un pequeño pulso de sonido para generar la explosión necesaria, y el agua se dispersaba sin poder alcanzar su objetivo. Akari sentía que sus amigas estaban verdaderamente a su lado, ayudándola directamente en el combate y no únicamente dándole ánimos para que siguiese adelante. Demostraría que su fe tenía razón de ser, y Misterio no la detendría sin importar qué.

Más ataques de agua, y Akari conseguía bastarse con pequeñas explosiones para evitarlos. Estaba haciendo un grandioso trabajo, y todavía faltaba su ataque definitivo, el cual estaba segura que no fallaría. Su segundo poder adquirido era copiar a sus amigas y sus poderes, pero su gran habilidad innata debía consistir en complementarse con sus amigas unir fuerzas para lograr el mejor resultado de todos. Misterio había perdido completamente la cabeza, y ya no se enfrentaba a Akari con la destreza de un inicio. Era una sensación humillante y no terminaba de comprender lo que pasaba.

─ Ahora voy a empezar con mi verdadero gran ataque, así que prepárate. Aquí pongo mi último esfuerzo.

Akari crea copias de todas sus amigas, y éstas empiezan a unir sus poderes. El resultado era una serie de cadenas energizadas y pesadas gracias a los poderes copiados de Himawari, Ayano, Chitose, Rise, Chinatsu y Yui, y también levitaban con el apoyo del poder copiado de Kyouko, y finalmente estaba Sakurako al frente de la formación, aunque Misterio ignorara la razón de que esté ubicada allí, puesto que ningún aporte podría hacer a ese ataque. Aquella copia de Sakurako era un desperdicio de energía de parte de Akari. En todo caso, el ataque resultaba bastante poderoso, haciéndose notar que Akari iba en serio con todo lo que le quedaba. Era realmente su apuesta final para vencer a Misterio y poner punto y final al encuentro, aunque Nana sentía que algo no andaba bien. Sólo quedaba confiar en que Akari sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

─ ¿Tu verdadero gran ataque? ¿Eso significa que vas a poner todo tu empeño en esto? ─ Misterio alza ambas manos en dirección de Akari ─ Eso suena interesante, pero todavía soy capaz de detenerte y hacer que tu ataque final quede inservible. Tus fuerzas se acabaron, y tú no tendrás otra opción que rendirte.

Del suelo surgen varias ataduras de agua que consiguen atrapar a todas las copias creadas por Akari para que así no la pudieran ayudar a controlar el ataque preparado. Incluso la propia Akari queda inmovilizada, y Nana mira todo con preocupación, pues eso significaba que Akari no sería capaz de rematar el encuentro al no poder lanzar el ataque. Misterio también estaba dando todo lo que le quedaba, estaba dando uso a toda su energía restante para inmovilizar a Akari y las copias el tiempo suficiente para que el ataque jamás tenga lugar. Estaba segura de poder lograrlo. Sentía que la victoria ya estaba en su mano. Era cuestión de hacer tiempo y hacer que la presencia de ese ataque drenara toda la fuerza de Akari.

─ ¡Akaza!

─ ¡Esto se acabó, Akari-chan! ¡No hay manera de que puedas hacer nada a partir de este punto, así que simplemente date por vencida y admite que estarás mejor sin esos poderes! No hay manera de que me ataques si ni tú ni esas imitaciones que creaste de tus amigas pueden controlar algo tan grande.

─ Tal vez yo sí llegue a estar mejor, pero no hay manera de que pueda seguir adelante si al final soy incapaz de ayudar a nadie, y además es muy pronto para rendirme. No quiero rendirme, y no lo haré ─ responde Akari dando una resistencia mínima a sus ataduras ─. Onee-chan, Kyouko-chan, Yui-chan, Chinatsu-chan, Sakurako-chan, Himawari-chan, Sugiura-senpai, Ikeda-senpai, Matsumoto-senpai, Nishigaki-sensei y Natsuko-chan me esperan, y las voy a alcanzar de forma victoriosa.

─ ¿Como la chica I? ¿Eso pretendes?

─ No. Esta es la pelea es para la chica I, pero la victoria es de Akaza Akari, mi victoria, y ahora verás cómo es que lo voy a lograr...

Akari crea en ese momento a una copia de sí misma. Misterio y Nana se notan aturdidas ante esa acción, pero Nana es la primera en reaccionar, viendo que aquella era la forma en que pretendía dirigir el ataque finalmente. Misterio por su parte al comprenderlo lanza más ataduras de agua, pero aquella copia de Akari se hace invisible para que pudiera esquivar el intento de Misterio por capturarla. La verdadera Akari hace entonces que su copia se dirija a la copia de Sakurako, y ésta le traspasa el control del ataque de manera completa al momento en que la copia de Akari vuelve a hacerse visible. Misterio abre los ojos por completo al descubrir lo que Akari realmente había intentado hacer, y que ahora lo estaba logrando. No podía creer que luego de todo lo que había pasado, Akari fuera a terminarlo todo simplemente creando una imitación de sí misma. Jamás se había imaginado que algo así pudiera pasar.

─ Mi imitación de Sakurako-chan no me permite pasar los verdaderos poderes de las demás, pero sí puedo pasar el control de los poderes que imito a las otras copias que yo pueda crear, puesto que mis copias sólo pueden usar los poderes respectivos que imitan de sus yo reales. Así es como conformo mi golpe ganador.

─ Eso significa que...

─ ¡Significa que he ganado! ¡Hasta aquí llegaste, Misterio!

La copia de Akari lanza entonces el ataque hacia Misterio, la cual ya no era capaz de esquivarlo ni defenderse. Las ataduras de agua que sostenían a la verdadera Akari desaparecen y la dejan libre, mientras que todas las copias desaparecen junto con sus respectivas ataduras. Akari ya no era capaz de mantenerse en pie. Lo había dado todo, por lo que estaba exhausta, pero estaba satisfecha por haber llegado así de lejos. Nana corre hacia ella y la apoya para que no terminase de caer al suelo, ayudándola a sentarse lentamente.

─ ¿Te sientes bien, Akaza?

─ Sí. Estoy bien, Nishigaki-sensei... ¿Y las demás?

─ Estoy segura que vendrán emocionadas al saber que has ganado, Akaza ─ le responde Nana con un tono de orgullo por Akari ─. Gracias por defender de ese modo mi trabajo, a pesar que ese jamás fue tu deber...

─ A mí me gusta ayudar, sensei, así que no importa.

Más allá, tendida bocabajo, estaba Misterio. Todavía se mantenía consciente, pero tampoco ella tenía fuerzas para seguir adelante. Akari y Nana voltean a mirarla, y la sensei carga a Akari para ayudarla a acercarse por petición de ella.

─ ¿Tan mal estuvo lo que hice? ¿De verdad fallé en algo que me hizo perder? ─ decía Misterio para sí misma, como si no hubiese notado el acercamiento de Akari y Nana ─ Por años he hecho hasta lo imposible para que jamás se supiera de la existencia de estos poderes que terminé odiando, y ahora resulté derrotada ¿Cómo es que Akari-chan consiguió levantarse? ¿Fallé en algo?

─ Tu verdadero error fue pretender alejar a las demás personas por querer mantener mi invento en secreto ─ responde Nana agachándose para encarar a Misterio ─. Todo esto es parte de aquel gran misterio que significa la voluntad de los humanos. Tu determinación crece cuando vas tras tu felicidad junto con los amigos, permitiéndote sacar energías de donde no las tienes para así seguir adelante un poco más. Pero lo que hiciste fue aislarte y forzar a todas que olvidaran ¿Por cuánto tiempo creíste que tu determinación y tu espíritu se mantendrían en pie, aguantando todo el peso de esto? Algún día ibas a desplomarte, Misterio. Si no era hoy, otro día sería, y por esa razón deberías de dejar en semejante posición defensiva ante las demás, que eso jamás te llevaría a ningún lado, y te dejaría soportando sola, quizás siendo demasiado tarde si algún día decides cambiar de opinión por ti misma.

─ Ya todo se acabó, así que no hace ninguna falta que sigas ocultando tu cara ─ dice Akari ─. Muéstrate cómo eres y dinos qué fue lo que pasó en aquel entonces aquí.

Misterio apretaba sus dedos contra el suelo, dejando surcos profundos. Todavía no se podía creer que había fracasado, pero ahora estaba obligada a asumir su derrota y empezar a contar lo que ocurrió en aquella ocasión. Se sienta lentamente y con dificultad, y al terminar descubre completamente su rostro. Nana se queda con la boca ligeramente abierta, mientras que Akari se mantiene con una cara seria.

─ Tal parece que ya te lo estabas imaginando, ¿verdad, Akari-chan?

─ Solo un poco, a decir verdad. Hasta hace un momento no me había terminado de convencer ─ confiesa la pelirroja ─ ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo es la historia?

─ Así es. Yo también quiero saber cómo llegaste hasta mi invento y obtuviste tus poderes, y también quiero saber sobre el incidente del incendio ─ exige Nana ─. Es un capítulo que lleva demasiados años abierto, y es preciso cerrarlo de una vez, y sólo tú nos puedes ayudar a hacerlo. Ya será más tarde que las demás escuchen el relato, pero ahora es importante que nos des detalles.

─ De acuerdo, que de todos modos ya no tengo ninguna alternativa... ─ mira a Akari y Nana fijamente antes de continuar ─ Es tal y como Kyouko-chan sospechaba. Esto en realidad no lo hice sola, y tampoco pude evitar pedir ayuda cuando supe que Akari-chan estaba trayendo de vuelta ese poder. Primero quise Kyouko-chan se encargara, pero luego de que fallara mi intento, busqué la ayuda de la misma persona que me ayudó en el principio. Simplemente no podía hacerlo de otra manera...

* * *

 **Flashback**

Varios años antes de los sucesos de la chica I, la escuela secundaria Nanamori abría sus puertas a un nuevo período escolar, y las chicas se estaban dirigiendo a los casilleros que le habían sido asignados. Una chica pelirroja se abría paso de manera un tanto insegura entre varias alumnas de segundo año. La verdad es que se había extraviado nada más entrar a ese lugar, y la inseguridad del novato le afectaba mucho en ese momento, no atreviéndose a preguntar para no quedar mal, ignorando obviamente que ya estaba quedando mal.

─ ¿Te perdiste, nueva? ─ le pregunta una chica con una banda en el brazo, muy probablemente del consejo estudiantil ─ Los casilleros de primer año están en esa dirección.

La chica asiente tímidamente y se dirige allí, logrando encontrar un lugar más apacible al lado de las de primero. Allí ubica un casillero de inmediato, a lo que corre para tomarlo como suyo, pero en el proceso llega al mismo tiempo que otra chica que también había puesto sus ojos en él. La chica tenía el cabello de color rosa, y su mirada parecía llena de ilusión, aunque eso no le importaba mucho a la pelirroja.

─ ¡Yo vi este casillero primero, búscate el tuyo! ─ se queja la pelirroja, ya no tan tímida como ante las de segundo año.

─ No hace falta que vayas así, niña ─ se queja la otra, mirándola enojada ─. Es que de aquel lado han ocupado todos los casilleros, y por eso quería tomar éste.

Las dos chicas se miran a los ojos de forma retadora, y al final la chica de cabello rosa decide dejar el casillero, dejando así a la otra el triunfo de conseguir un lugar. Ya estaba la pelirroja guardado todas sus cosas, cuando en eso nota que había un fondo falso allí, lo que le llama la atención y se pone a revisarlo. Allí encuentra unos extraños planos de un aparato que nunca antes había visto. Todavía tenía algo de tiempo para revisarlos, así que mira los detalles. Era una chica bastante destacable en aquello de la tecnología, pero aquellos planos le estaban suponiendo un reto bastante llamativo.

─ Por cierto, mi nombre es Yoshikawa Tomoko, ¿y cuál es el tuyo? ─ la misma pelirrosa le da un susto de infarto a la pelirroja, la cual guarda de golpe los planos tras su espalda.

─ ¿E-eh? M-mi nombre es Akaza Akane...

─ Ya veo. Entonces ya tengo un nombre que anotar en mi lista de amigas ─ dice Tomoko tomando notas en un cuaderno.

─ ¿Amigas? ¿Tan pronto?

─ Es que no conozco a nadie de aquí. Todas mis amigas de primaria se han ido a otras secundarias, y por eso quiero conocer gente y tener amigas rápidamente ─ responde Tomoko sin dudarlo un solo segundo ─ ¿Quieres que vayamos al árcade después de clases, Akane-chan? ¿O será que eres de las que va lento y tengo que llamarte primero Akaza-san?

Akane estaba un poco aturdida por aquella chica que no sabía ni de dónde había salido. Era la manera más rara de hacer una amiga que haya podido imaginar alguna vez, y ni siquiera estaba segura de realmente haber hecho una amiga. Tomoko por su parte ya empezaba a abordar a Akane con toda una serie de temas, ignorando en ese momento lo que Akane se guardaba en la espalda.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Pues así es como va la cosa, que la pelea finalice y empiece el flashback. Yo mismo no sé cuánto lo vaya a hacer durar. Puede que sea solamente el próximo capítulo, o bien puede durar más, el caso es que ya estaré trabajando sobre ello.

Hasta otra


End file.
